Writing's On The Wall (Dean and Renee fic)
by hunnyambrose-unchained
Summary: Renee Young thought she had had it with romance. No more dating, no more looking for true love. But when she meets a certain someone, her life slowly begins to change for the better. Can Dean put happiness back in Renee's life? Or will this all end in disaster?
1. Chapter 1

Renee took another sip of her lemon tea and took another bite of her toast. She didn't have much of an appetite at the moment. Breakfast is an important meal but today just wasn't the day. The day ahead of Renee was going to be a long one. If only she could lie in bed and watch cartoons. But that wasn't the case today. Another boring day at work was in store of her. Even though she worked at the flower shop, she wasn't in the mood to tend to the flowers. But she had to. No work, no pay.

"Ugh," she groaned. Picking up her cup and plate, she placed them in the sink. She wasn't even in the mood to wash the dishes.

Grabbing her car keys off of her counter, she went to the closet near the front door and pulled out her sweater. She opened her door and stepped out into the fresh air. It was a chilly but sunny day. The air was nice and crisp, much to Renee's delight.

Still didn't want to go to work though. Renee locked her door and descended down the steps to her car. Getting in, she buckled herself up and ignited the engine.

"Off I go," she muttered.

* * *

It seemed that all of her costumers that day were buying flowers for their loved ones. From roses to daisies, that's all that they were purchased left to right. Boyfriends, girlfriends, wives, husbands, significant others. Hell even one night stands for goodness sakes! Renee had given up trying to find Mr. Right for years now. Each time she would find herself in a relationship, she would find herself becoming single yet again. Each guy always told her that he simply "wasn't interested in anymore". In reality, they always had eyes on other women when they should've been faithful. Renee did enjoy kicking each man out of her house and seeing them fall flat on their asses. Relationships were a thing of the past. But then again Renee did long for someone to hold her while she fell asleep. Oh who was she kidding? It wasn't like she was going to have any luck with the next man.

Renee had been sitting on the stool behind the counter reading a fashion magazine when her friend Pamela walked in. Pamela had known Renee ever since they were young girls. The two of them met on the playground in elementary school during a game of softball when Pamela beat up a boy that had snatched the bat out of Renee's hand and the two have been best friends ever since.

"Hey, Nae!" Pamela said.

She walked behind the counter and gave her friend a big hug.

"Hey," Renee said.

"Uh oh. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Renee. We've known each other for over twenty years now. I know when something's bothering you. You're not smiling."

"I'm fine, Pam. Trust me," she said. "I'm just tired is all."

"Maybe we should go out later. Get your mind off of stuff," Pam said. She placed her purse and sweater in the backroom then joined Renee at the counter.

"Not tonight. I just want to go back home and rest. It seems that for the past few two hours everyone who walked in here had a wife, husband, boyfriend or girlfriend," Renee said.

"Ah. Sounds like you're a bit lonely my dear."

Pam pulled up another stool next to Renee and sat down.

"I don't know. Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. It's been a year since my last breakup. Maybe it's me. Maybe I just cannot keep a man."

"Or maybe the right one still hasn't come along yet."

"You're lucky to have Sami by your side. I wish I had your luck."

"You'll find Mr. Right soon. Trust me."

"I sure hope so. I really hope so."

* * *

Pamela and Sami didn't live far from Renee. Only a quick fifteen minute drive down the street. Even tough Pamela wanted to visit Renee and check up on her, she respected her friend's wishes. If only there was something she could do.

"Something the matter?" Sami asked. He had sat down next to Pam on the couch and handed her a bowl of fresh butter popcorn.

"It's Renee. She's a bit sad. I think she's lonely," Pam said.

"Aww. You should call her and invite her over."

"She wanted to be alone tonight. She hasn't had any luck with any of the guys she was with. They treated her like shit."

"You know how we got through some of the negative things we heard about our interracial relationship? How some people gave us shit because I'm white and you're black? And we stuck through it? Well, Renee will get through this rough patch in her life. She just has to give it some time."

"Yeah, you're right. I just there was something I could do."

"Just be there for her. She'll be fine."

"I hope so."

Sami thought for a little while over this situation.

"I have an idea. I have a friend who would probably like to go on a date with her."

"Who?"

* * *

Renee almost knocked her alarm clock off of her nightstand out of irritation.

"Shut the fuck up," she muttered.

She slowly slid out of her bed and went to use the bathroom. After relieving herself, she grabbed a towel and stepped into the shower. The hot water immediately woke her up officially when it hit her soft skin. She grabbed her Dove soap and lathered up her washcloth and started washing.

After she finished showering and freshening up, she got dressed for work and went into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. Just one Honey Nut Cheerios would do the trick. As she sat at the table eating, she saw that Pam had texted her. Renee unlocked her phone and responded.

" _What's up, love?"_

" _Nothing much. Sami wants to go bowling tonight. Would you like to come?"_

It would be better than thinking about how lonely and miserable she was like she did the previous night. A night out couldn't hurt. Even though it was a Wednesday, it still wouldn't hurt to do something a little fun.

" _Sure."_

" _Great! See you in a few!"_

" _Love you."_

Pam sent Renee an emoji that blew a heart kiss in response.

"Oh, Pamela," Renee said.

She finished eating her breakfast then headed out the door.

* * *

Renee couldn't remember the last time she went bowling. A few years max. She stepped into the building and searched for Sami and Pam. Sami and Pamela waved to her from where they were sitting. Renee made her way over to them and sat her purse down on the table.

"Nice of you to join us," Pam said.

"I couldn't sit in my room and be sad another night," Renee said.

"I'm glad that you're here," Sami said.

He was actually more than glad. He anxiously checked the time on his phone. Last night, he had called one of his best buddies and told him that today him, Pam, and her friend were going to bowl today. His friend accepted the invite. If only he would show up already! Even though they just got there, Sami wanted to start the game with everyone. He finally got a text from his friend who finally made it.

"My friend is coming in right now," Sami said.

"I already got your bowling shoes," Pam said to Renee.

"Thanks."

While Renee was focused on putting her bowling shoes on, she wasn't paying attention to anything else around her at the moment. Sami's friend had finally made it into the building and headed over to where they were sitting.

"Pam, this is my good friend. We've known each other ever since we were teens," Sami. "This is Dean."

"Hello, Dean," Pam said.

"And that is Pam's good friend, Renee," Sami said.

Renee looked up.

"Hello," she said as she waved.

Her eyes must have been deceiving her.

The handsome fellow gave her a small smile and waved back.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good. Fine. Just fine," Renee said.

He did look pretty handsome. Pretty tall, nice curly hair, dreamy eyes.

Even though Sami's friend looked very dreamy at the moment, Renee decided to focus her attention on the game instead.

She wasn't going to fall for another guy.

But boy was she in for the surprise of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I really appreciate the comments on the story. It really means a lot. I am glad you like it. :)**

* * *

"Hey, no cheating!" Renee said.

Pam had tried to tickle Renee's ribs to get her to throw her off guard. Renee was in the lead by two points while Pam and Sami trailed right behind her. Dean had a decent score but he wasn't too interested in bowling. He enjoyed seeing the others play.

And he was interested in Renee just a little.

Sami had told him a little bit about Renee. Very lovely lady who works at a flower boutique. She looked like a lovely lady he would definitely date. Renee would have to say yes, of course. Dean wasn't going to pressure Renee into doing something she didn't want to. Hopefully she wasn't too skeptical of most guys since her previous relationships were shitty.

Renee came back to the table and sat down. Dean, who was sitting on the opposite side, shot a quick glance at Renee. She was wearing dark purple lipstick and light makeup. Her short haircut made her face stand out significantly.

" _Lovely,"_ Dean thought to himself.

He turned his attention back to Sami and Pam before Renee would think he was a creeper.

Dean hadn't been in a relationship in some time either. He had been with two other women before but those relationships didn't last long. They were way too immature and childish for him. He began to wonder about Renee and what she liked. What made her cry. What was her favorite genre of music. Then again he could just make small talk right then and there.

But it was Renee who started the conversation first.

"So, where are you from?" she asked.

Dean turned to look at her.

"Cincinnati. And you?"

"Toronto, Canada."

"Wow. Big move."

"Yeah it was. I moved here when I was 8."

"That's cool. Sami told me you and Pam are good friends."

"Yup. How did you meet Sami?"

"High school friends. I almost dropped out of school but encouraged me to finish."

"That's very good."

"It is. You think you could hook me up with some flowers?"

Renee chuckled.

"Probably."

"That must be a cool job, though. Flowers are beautiful."

"Yes they are. What do you do?"

"I'm a construction worker. I like to build stuff. And destroy things."

Renee chuckled again at what Dean said. The more she laughed and smiled, the more Dean could feel himself falling for her. He couldn't let himself get too comfortable. He didn't want a repeat of what happened last time. Still, Renee seemed different from the rest. And she definitely seemed to be comfortable around Dean.

" _Am I…falling for this guy?"_ Renee thought to herself.

Dean was quite the handsome man. His curly hair and blue eyes made him look like a Cabbage Patch kid doll. He had on a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and a dark blue pair of jeans. Nothing fancy.

"I'm going to go get us something to drink," Renee said. If she didn't get up soon, she just might kiss Dean.

She had went to buy a soda at the concession stand. While waiting for the worker to pour the Coke into the pitcher, she looked back at Dean. Something about him made him shine brighter than the rest of the men she dated. He seemed so sincere and kind. Maybe, just maybe, Dean was the one after all.

Maybe.

* * *

Pamela kept urging Renee to call Dean and get to know him more and set up a date. Part of Renee wanted to while the other half simply said no. Even though Dean and Renee did swap numbers, they had not texted or called each other. Maybe they were waiting on each other to make the first move. Or maybe they were still skeptical and believed that they would just end up enemies instead of good friends.

Renee was lying on the couch watching t.v. in black skinny jeans and blue sweater. She was going to keep her pajamas on but since she wasn't going to cook anything at home and instead wanted to go out to buy food, she had her clothes on.

She kept wondering about Dean. She had only made small talk with him at the bowling alley. He seemed like a decent guy for the most part. Then again most guys are nice just so that they can get something out of a woman. Renee kicked herself in the head for saying that about Dean. Even though she had met him, she still didn't know him from a can of loose paint! If she wanted everything to go right with Dean, she had to change her mindset. It would be hard, but necessary for her to do.

Five o'clock had rolled around and Renee was up and ready to put on her coat. But before she walked out of the door, her cell phone started to ring. She reached into her pocket and saw that Dean was calling her.

"Oh my goodness," Renee said. Immediately, she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi there! How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

"Good. Uh, I just wanted to know if you were free this weekend," Dean said. He tried to remain calm and not let it slip that he was indeed a bit nervous. "That is if you don't have any other plans. If you do, then it's totally fine."

"I don't do much on the weekends so I'm definitely free…"

"That's great. How does dinner at Olive Garden sound?"

"Sounds delicious!"

"That's good to hear. Um, I hate to cut this short but I have to go. I'll call you again tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Yup. I'll talk to you then."

"Talk to you tomorrow. Have a nice night."

"You too."

Renee hung up her phone and placed it back in her pocket.

"I'll be damned," she said.

She was really going on a date again. Man, was she hoping this wouldn't turn sour like the rest of the relationships she had. She didn't need to deal with someone else who couldn't be honest or acted like a little baby. No, she needed someone that was going to hold her tightly at night and tell her that they loved her and that they would protect her at all costs. She could not take her heart being broken. Not again. She expected Dean to be better than the other men she was with.

Renee took a look at her house. It was a cozy home. But she was so lonely in it. She opened the door and headed out to get some food.

* * *

Dean was hoping that Renee didn't find him weird or awkward in anyway. He didn't mind shopping at Walmart for his clothes and other things. As long as he had his necessities, then that's all that mattered. He didn't eat out much either, opting to cook at home more and save money.

But for Renee…he just had to.

Dean wasn't a fan of being set up on random dates but when Sami explained who Renee was and how she was Pamela's friend, Dean considered it. Maybe this would be good for him to go on this date with Renee. It couldn't be too bad. If everything went well, then he would definitely take her out on another date again. If everything went south, then Dean would just move on. Simple as that.

However, deep down in his heart he was hoping that this wouldn't be the case.

* * *

Renee ate her Chipotle in silence at the dinner table. She wished that she had a companion right about now. Probably Dean.

"Stop," she whispered to herself. "You cannot let yourself fall for him."

Oh, but her heart was telling her other wise. She didn't want to admit that she was falling for a man again. If she did, Pamela would say "I told you so". For an entire year, Renee vowed never to date again. She didn't care if someone paid her one million dollars. Now? She was taking a chance.

It was now or never.

"You guys are going on a date!?" Pam said.

"Yes."

Pam almost made Renee spill her coffee over the counter when she hugged her best friend.

"I am so happy for you!" Pam said.

"I'm only doing this to see if Dean is different than the rest of the other guys I've dated."

Pam sat back down on her stool next to Renee.

"I know that you've had heartache in the past with the other dudes, but Dean might be different."

"See? He _might_ be different."

Pam sighed.

"Don't start that, Nae. You are going on a date with Dean and that's final."

"It's not too late to cancel."

Renee reached into her pocket and whipped out her phone. Pam snatched it out of her hand and held it away from Renee.

"No. You are not going to cancel. You and Dean can relate to each other. You guys might have similar interests. You're not going to cancel your date with him."

"He's not going to break my heart like the others. I did some thinking for the past two days. I don't know. I do not want to go through more bullshit."

"You don't know who Dean is a person. And he doesn't know who you are a person. The only way you two are going to find out is if you go on a date with each other. Now stop thinking Dean is like the rest!"

"Fine. I won't cancel. I'll go on the date with him."

In less than 24 hours, Renee would be going on a date with Dean. She didn't even bother to try to put together a good outfit for this date. Cancelling the date was definitely out the question. Dean was probably looking forward to seeing her again and getting to know her.

" _It's only a date,"_ she thought to herself. _"Just for one night. That's it."_

If he was truly than the rest of the guys she previously dated, then there was a possibility Dean had a chance with Renee.

Because she would surely put him to the test tomorrow evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Renee glanced at herself in the mirror hanging on her closet door. She was wearing a simple black dress with white heels. She was also wearing black studs earrings. She also had on her favorite lipstick.

"Maybe this is too much," Renee muttered to herself.

She opened her closet door and looked through the rack of clothes. She pulled out a burgundy thermal with white stripes on it and a pair of light blue skinny jeans. Stripping herself of the dress, she put on her new outfit. She slipped on some socks and put on a pair of black boots. Dean definitely wasn't going to show up in a suit so what was the point of getting dressed up? Renee sighed as she looked back in the mirror at her reflection. Renee felt as if she was overthinking everything as of late. She was way too anxious and nervous for this date. Dean had told her she'd be over by 5:30 to come and pick her up. It was already 5:15.

"Damn," Renee said.

She left her room and made her way to the living room. Double checking to make sure everything was alright and also double checking to make sure the stove was off, she grabbed her purse off of the counter and headed towards the door. Grabbing her coat out of the closet, she heard her cell phone ringing. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She saw that it was Dean who was calling her. She answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Renee. I know I said I'd be here by 5:30 but I decided to come a little earlier. I'm outside right now."

"I was actually about to go outside and wait for you. I'm on my way outside right now. See you a minute."

Renee hung up her phone and placed it back in her purse. She put her coat on and zipped it up. Taking a deep breath, she opened her door and walked out onto the front porch. She saw Dean standing beside his truck. She gave him a quick wave then quickly locked her front door. Descending down the stairs, she walked up to Dean. The two of them gave each other a nice hug.

"How are you?" Dean said.

"I'm fine," Renee said. "And you?"

"Can't complain. Are you ready to go?"

"Yup."

Renee saw that Dean was wearing the same pair of jeans that he wore at the bowling alley with the same leather jacket. He also had on a pair of black and white Nike shoes. Renee was glad that she changed her previous outfit when she did.

Dean opened the passenger door for Renee and waited for her to sit down in the truck. He closed the door then walked to his side of the truck. Renee was slowly falling in love with the truck. Dean was driving a black Dodge Ram. It was nice and spacious on the inside. The interior was beautiful. The radio was one of the best looking radios Renee had ever seen. She loved her own car, a Volkswagen Beetle, but the Dodge Ram was also stealing her heart.

Just like its owner.

" _No! You do not like this man! You do not!"_ Renee thought to herself as she put on her seatbelt.

"Everything alright?" Dean asked. He put on his seatbelt and drove off.

"Everything is great."

"Good. I don't usually go out to eat much but I wanted to treat you to a nice dinner. Someone as wonderful as you definitely deserves this."

Renee couldn't help but blush.

"T-thanks. I wish my previous boyfriends treated me this way."

"I understand the feeling. You don't have to worry about them anymore."

"You got that right."

"You want to listen to some music?"

"Sure."

"Only particular genre in mind?"

"Doesn't matter. As long as it's not country."

"Aww. I like country music."

"If you want to play it, you can. It's your truck."

"Nah, it's fine."

Dean turned on his radio and pressed a button that turned to a random radio station. Renee wanted to jump out of the truck when a love song came on. It was talking meeting the right person and falling in love with them. Today was not the day for this.

"Can you put on some rap?" Renee asked. Just some other genre of music to not remind her that she might fall in love with the man sitting next to her.

"Sure."

The music of Ludacris made Renee feel at ease. If Olive Garden was playing romantic music, then she would be screwed.

* * *

Dean pulled into the parking lot of Olive Garden and parked the car. Shutting the engine off, he stepped out of the car and walked to Renee's side.

"Here we go," she muttered to herself.

She almost forced herself to put on a smile when Dean opened her door for her.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Dean said.

The two of them walked up to the entrance of the restaurant. Dean held open the door for Renee. She was definitely enjoying Dean being a gentleman today. But if he was just doing this to get her on his good side so he could get in her pants, then there was going to be hell to pay.

" _Shut up, Renee,"_ she told herself.

Once her and Dean were seated, Renee took off her jacket and sat it next to her.

"You look lovely today," Dean said.

"You look handsome yourself."

"I'm average."

"More than average."

"Alright. More than average."

Dean was very humble about himself. He sometimes wondered what women saw in him. He began to wonder what Renee thought of him. Was she thinking he was just being nice to her so he could get something out of her? Or did she think that he was actually being sincere? If this date went well, then he would definitely ask her out again.

The both of them ordered drinks and decided to talk about each others' interests. Dean told Renee he enjoyed running through the desert. The quietness of the desert was very relaxing for him. Renee told Dean she enjoyed reading and watching horror films. Dean wasn't a big fan of horror movies but he would consider watching one with Renee one day.

The two of them tried not to talk about their exes as much. Even though it was important to know about someone's past relationships, sometimes it was best not to say anything. Renee and Dean were too concerned with getting to know each other. Renee let her guard down and was just herself. It was as if she forgot that she had thought about canceling their date because she started to distrust Dean. She was glad she didn't. She hadn't laughed so hard in a long time. Dean was a funny guy with a great sense of humor. Everything he said Renee laughed at. She had been laughing so hard that she was still chuckling when the waiter took their order.

"Oh my goodness. You know, if we were a couple, we'd have a great relationship together," Renee said.

"Yes we would," Dean said.

The waiter brought them their food and set their plates in front of them. Renee and Dean both had ordered lasagna.

"Looks good," Renee said.

"It really does."

Dean picked up his fork and took a big bite of his food. Renee watched as Dean put away his food with ease as they ate. At least he enjoyed his food. He was probably hungry. Renee had been so nervous earlier in the day she didn't have an appetite until she stepped inside of Olive Garden. They two of them finished their food and ordered dessert to go.

When the two of them got back into the car, Renee sat back in her seat in content.

"Thank you," Renee said.

"You're welcome. I hope you enjoyed dinner," Dean said.

"I did," Renee said.

* * *

Dean drove Renee back home. He didn't want the night to end but there was always next time. But when Dean pulled up in front of Renee's home, what she said next made Dean the happiest man on earth.

"You want to come inside for a minute?" Renee said.

"Sure."

Dean cut the engine off and stepped out of the truck. Renee slid out of the passenger side when Dean opened her door and lead him to the house. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. Not wanting to get her carpet dirty, he took his shoes off.

"Welcome to my home," Renee said.

She walked down the hallway and into the living room. Good thing she kept the kitchen light on so she could see where she was going. She turned on the lamp and gestured towards Dean to sit down on the couch.

"Want me to take your coat?" she asked.

"No, it's fine."

"Want something to drink?"

"Water."

Renee walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water for Dean. Dean couldn't help but watch her. She was different. Every time she smiled, it was if her face lit up. Whenever she would speak, Dean would listen to every word she said. He hoped that Renee would be willing to go on another date with him.

Slowly, he was falling for the blonde beauty.


	4. Chapter 4

Renee woke up the next morning feeling like a new person. Sitting up in her bed, she grabbed her cell off of the nightstand and immediately dialed Pam's number.

Pam anxiously answered her phone when she saw that Renee was calling. She was in bed as well and sat up to talk to her best friend.

"Helllooo!" Pam said.

"Hi."

"How did it go? What did he say? Does he like you? Do you like him? Did you guys fight? Did you guys hug each other?"

"Everything went fine. I…I think I like Dean."

"Awww. I knew you'd like him."

"I still need to get to know him. But he is a great guy. So far."

"So far? I think this is great for you."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"He held open doors for me all night long. He was sweet and kind."

"But you still have your doubts?"

"Yeah."

Renee sighed and rubbed her eye.

"I appreciate this. I really do. This is just going to take some time to get used to. I invited him to my house and we talked for a little while. We're going to go to the miniature golf course next weekend."

"And you are going to like it!" Pam said.

" _I hope so,"_ Renee said.

* * *

Dean couldn't stop thinking about Renee the entire time he was at work. He wanted to spend the morning talking to her for a little bit but had to go to work because he was called in. Him and Sami both were construction workers and worked at the same company. Their lunch brake soon came and Sami wanted to know how the evening went with Renee.

"How did it go?" Sami asked Dean. He bent down to retrieve a root beer that had dropped from the vending machine.

"It went well."

"Are you going to go out with her again?"

"I think I will. Not sure. I still have a little bit of doubt."

Sami almost spit out his soda.

"What?"

Since they were standing in the hallway, Sami's voice echoed a little. Someone at the end of the hallway glanced their way and resumed what they were doing. Sami grabbed Dean's uniform and pulled him close.

"Give her a chance!" Sami said. "Do not assume she's like your exes."

"I am giving her a chance. We're headed to the miniature golf course next week. I just don't want her to turn out like the rest of the girls." He pried Sami's fingers off of his uniform. "You can relax."

"If you don't give her a chance, me and you are gonna fight."

"You're lucky you are my friend and I like you."

* * *

Dean stretched out in his bed. He wondered what Renee was doing right about now. Or if she was awake at all. He checked the time on his phone. It was a few minutes past 9 o'clock. Could he just give her a quick call and check up on her? Damn! Liking someone should not be this damn complicated. But the Canadian beauty's lovely face kept popping into his brain.

Renee.

Renee.

"Fuck it," Dean said.

He picked up his cell and dialed Renee's number.

"You don't have to answer," he said to himself.

"Hello?"

" _Damn,"_ he thought to himself.

"Hi. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

Renee was on the other end eating chocolate covered strawberries. Dressed in her black nightgown, she was about to head straight to sleep after her snack. But now that Dean was talking to her, she had an excuse to stay up late.

"Can't complain. I just came home from work. They called me in. Another tiring day but it helps pay the bills. But enough about me. Tell me about your day."

"I just relaxed for the day. Just cleaned my kitchen and that's it."

"That's good. You have a nice home by the way."

"Thank you. I'd like to visit you sometime. If that's okay."

"It's fine. My house isn't as wonderful as yours though."

"Oh, come on. Don't say that. My house isn't perfect. I'm not gonna judge your house."

"You promise?"

"I would never do that."

"Alright. Are you excited for next weekend?"

"I am. I haven't played miniature golf in forever."

"I'm a pro."

"Oh you are?"

"Yup."

"We'll see about that."

"We definitely will."

* * *

The two of them lost track of time. Work was the last thing on their minds as they chatted and laughed for hours on end. They forgot about the doubts they had with each other. Nothing else mattered in the world at the moment. It was just the both of them. Laughing and having a great time. Renee couldn't remember the last time she smiled and laughed so much. Maybe this was what she was missing from her life. Someone to make her happy. Someone to tell her that she was loved and wanted.

But she wasn't going to rush this. It would probably end in disaster.

Renee watched as Dean was extremely focused on hitting the ball into the hole. She was trying her hardest not to crack up at Dean's expressions. She had been super quiet so that she wouldn't break his concentration but the longer he waited to hit the ball the more Renee wanted to laugh. Dean finally hit the ball and watched as it slowly made its way to the hole and fell in. He turned to look at Renee.

"I'm the best," he said. "What's so funny?"

"The way you were so focused on the ball," Renee laughed.

"Oh? You find it funny?"

Dean dropped his golf club and charged at Renee.

"Noo!" she squealed.

Dean had picked her up and swung her around a few times.

"You wanna laugh some more? Hmm?"

Dean sat Renee back down on her feet and tried to tickle her. Renee dodged out of the way and sat her ball down on the ground. She took her golf club and hit the ball. It zoomed straight into the hole. She turned around and looked at Dean.

"I see you're Wonder Woman," Dean said.

"I am," Renee said.

Renee slowly walked up to Dean. Dean knew exactly what she was trying to do.

"Don't think about it," Dean said.

Renee threw her club down and tickled Dean.

"Ah!" he said.

"Gotcha!" Renee said.

Dean playfully grabbed Renee and pulled her towards him. Things went from playful to slightly serious. Dean's focus was on the lovely lady in front of him. Smart, kind, funny, gorgeous, elegant, wonderful.

Renee was wondering what was going through Dean's mind. Part of her wish they could stay like this. Another part wishes they weren't so close to each other. Renee and Dean stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. Renee watched as Dean slowly leaned toward her face.

"Dean-"

Renee was silenced when Dean smashed his lips against hers.

She didn't try to fight it. Instead, she just moaned in delight. She was a little upset when they had to stop kissing. Whatever that was, she liked it.

But also didn't. It was way too soon for this.

"Dean…I like you as well. Thank you for the lovely kiss…but um…we're just friends."

"I know. I'm sorry for kissing you."

"No, I enjoyed that actually. It was random. But I liked it."

"Me too."

"Um…. ice cream?"

"Ice cream it is."

Dean ordered two chocolate ice cream cones and brought them to the picnic table where Renee was sitting. Dean handed Renee her cone and sat down next to her and started to eat his. Their mouths needed to be on the ice cream and not connected in a kiss.

Only one percent of Dean felt bad for kissing Renee on the lips. Maybe two percent. The other 98 percent of him was happy he did what he did. Dean truly hoped Renee wasn't secretly mad at him. Truth was, the both of them were secretly falling for each other but didn't want to rush anything. They had only known each other for a week. A smooch was good enough for now. Pushing Renee away was the last thing he wanted to do. Dean felt as if he struck gold. Which he did. Renee looked at him and saw he was deep in thought.

"I'm not mad about the kiss," she said. "If that's what you're thinking."

"No. But I won't do it again."

"It's not like I resisted. Relax. Don't be tense about it!"

Renee tickled Dean's ribs. He stood straight up.

"Heeeeyy," he said. He squinted his eyes at his date. "I'm gonna tickle you until your cry tears!"

Renee stuck her tongue out.

"Hahaha!" she said.

Dean finished his ice cream cone and wiped this hands.

"Round two," he said.

Renee got up and placed her hand on her hip.

"I'd like to see you try!" she said.

"Okay," Dean said.

"Nooo!" Renee giggled.

* * *

Renee locked the door to her home and walked down the hallway to the closet. She hung her jacket up then made her way to her room. Another damn day where she and Dean had to go back to their homes.

Renee threw her purse on her nightstand, turned on the light, and collapse on her bed. She didn't bother to change out of her skinny jeans and blouse at the moment. She had to admit that Dean was pretty damn brave for kissing her. She really did enjoy it. A lot.

She fell asleep dreaming about the kiss she had with Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

A million thoughts were running through Renee's mind as she soaked in her bathtub. Ever since she woke up, Dean was the only subject that she had her mind on.

Dean.

"Why did he have to be such a sweetheart? Why is he so lovable? Why are his dimples so damn cute?" Renee said out loud. "He's such a good person."

She closed her eyes and laid her hand back in the tub.

"Damn," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Renee idly flipped through the channels on the screen in front of her. She was trying to look for something to watch but her mind was too busy on Dean. She finally changed the channel to The Golden Girls and watched it. A good laugh would help right about now.

From Dean.

Renee groaned and tossed the remote to the side. She stretched out on the couch and took a deep breath. A constant battle was going on in Renee's mind. Ever since Dean kissed her, she wanted to hop in her car and go and visit him.

And return the favor.

No. That would be awkward and weird. She didn't want to rush things. Not now. But it was hard. Very difficult to refrain from touching Dean though…Very tough.

Renee almost jumped up when she heard her cell phone going off. She reached for it next to the lamp and looked at it.

It was Dean.

Renee quickly answered the phone.

"Hello!" she said. She sounded like a little kid in a candy store.

"Hi! How are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine. I was thinking about you."

"Oh, you were?"

"Y-yeah…"

"I was thinking about you, too. I still feel bad for giving you a kiss."

"Don't feel bad. Don't."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, of course."

"I know you had some rough relationships in the past, but would you be willing to give me a chance if we do get serious?"

Renee blinked for a few seconds.

" _YES!"_ she thought to herself.

"Yes," she said to Dean. "Are you willing to give me a chance?"

"No doubt."

"Dean…"

"Yeah?"

Renee was silent for a minute. She didn't know how to say what was on her mind.

"Renee? You there?"

"Dean…can I come over to your house today?"

"Sure thing. I'm not doing anything today. I'm making some dinner at the moment. There's plenty for you."

"Thanks. Can I have your address?"

"Sure."

* * *

Renee pulled up to the front of Dean's house and cut the engine off. The front of Dean's house didn't look like what he made it out to be. His lawn was nice and green. His porch was spotless. The only thing on the porch were two porch chairs. Nothing fancy. Dean was too humble for his own good.

Renee got out of her car and walked up to Dean's front door. She was about to knock when she saw the door open.

There was Dean, wearing black sweatpants and a dark green tank top with matching socks on. Renee wanted to melt. She had changed into some jeans and t-shirt but she was wishing she had on some sweats as well.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," Dean said.

They gave each other a nice friendly hug.

"Come on in."

Renee stepped into Dean's house and looked around. His furniture looked nice and cozy, he had a nice flat screen on the wall, there was a small fish tank in the corner near the t.v., and his coffee table had a few magazines on it. Not to mention, his carpet looked spotless. Renee wished that her other exes were tidy like Dean but to hell with them.

She took her shoes off and placed them near the door.

"It smells really good. What're you making?"

"Grilled chicken with mac and cheese. It's ready. If you want to eat something else, I'll make you something."

"No, it's fine."

"Let me take your coat."

Renee shrugged her coat off of her shoulders and handed it to Dean. He hung it up in a closet then lead Renee toward the kitchen. He pulled out Renee's chair and pushed it back so that Renee could get comfortable. Renee watched as Dean was at the counter making their plates. She was pretty hungry. She had opted to go get something to eat but this was just fine. Dean brought their plates to the table.

"Here ya go," Dean said.

"Thank you."

Dean grabbed forks and knives and poured both of them some Pepsi. He brought them back to the table and was about to sit down before he got back up one more time and grabbed some paper towels.

"Sorry for not having the table set. Don't know what I was thinking," he said. He picked up his knife and fork and started cutting into his chicken.

"It's fine. You don't have to keep apologizing," Renee said. "Your house is wonderful." She cut a piece of her chicken and ate it. "This is so good."

"Thanks. I just threw something together," Dean said.

"It's great."

After dinner, Renee made her way back into the living room and sat down on the couch. Dean had been watching boxing before she came. Dean walked into the living room to join her on the couch.

"You want to watch something else?" Dean asked.

" _Watch you strip out of your clothes,"_ Renee said.

"Um….The Golden Girls."

"I love that show."

"You do!?"

"Hell yes! I love Sophia!"

"I love Rose. Even though she's a little…lost, she's wonderful."

"What else do you like? Like music or whatnot?"

"I like R&B music. Rock, pop, oldies, just not a fan of country music."

"Aww. I like country music. I promise I won't annoy you with it."

"You can play country music if you want to!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then. What else do you like?"

"I miss painting. I used to paint but now I don't. My last ex had damn near destroyed my artwork."

"Asshole."

Renee was surprised at what Dean said. Her last ex was an asshole but to hear Dean call him that was a shocker.

"He was an asshole," Renee said.

"You should get back into painting. If I have to, I'll buy you art supplies."

"You don't have to."

"I insist."

"You're so kind."

"I just hate hearing how you were treated like crap. A gorgeous lady like you doesn't deserve that. You are a great person. Smart, bright, elegant."

"Thank you. You're a sweetheart."

It was obvious the two of them had feelings for each other. Still, they were just friends. They did not need to rush anything. If they wanted their relationship to work, they had to remember to take it slow. No rushing.

"I still can't believe you thought I would judge your house," Renee said. "Your house is nice."

"It's okay. Yours is better."

"I beg to differ."

"Yours is better. The end."

"Don't make me tickle you."

"I got my eye on you."

The two of them spent the rest of the evening laughing and cracking jokes with each other.

* * *

"HE KISSED YOU!?" Pam said.

Pam had came by to pick Renee up for work. The two of them were enjoying some tea before heading off.

"Yeah," Renee said.

She poured Pam a cup of tea and put sugar in it. Pam was staring right at her friend with a grin on her face.

"What?" Renee asked.

"I can see you and Dean having little babies," Pam said.

"Hush," Renee said.

"Nah. Why did he kiss you?"

"He was tickling me and he pulled me close to him. That's it. That is it, Pamela."

"Okay then."

Pam picked up her cup and took a sip of her tea.

"I'm glad I came over here when I did. This is the best news I've heard all day."

Renee sat down at the kitchen table and sighed.

"I don't want to rush anything with him. I did go over to his house yesterday."

"Oh?"

"We had dinner. I was feeling lonely yesterday. He happened to call and I asked if I could go to his house. He was okay with it."

"You two were meant for each other," Pam said.

Renee sighed and stirred sugar into her tea cup.

"I hope so. I don't want to rush into this. I really don't."

"Take it slow. But when you two finally take the next big step, you two will be ready."

"I hope so."

Pam reached over the table and placed her hand on Renee's. She gave her friend a warm smile. Renee smiled back. At least she had a friend who she could talk to about this.

If her friendship with Dean did indeed blossom into a relationship with him, she would definitely be ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean knocked on the door of his sister's apartment. He was on his way to work and decided to visit her and her son. Dean wasn't too fond of his sister's boyfriend, however.

He was lazy, always bossed Dean's sister around, and barely helped helped with their own child. As much as Dean really wanted to sit his sister down and talk to her, he didn't want her to get upset with him. She was a grown woman and had to make her own decisions.

The door opened and there stood his sister's boyfriend, Jerry.

"Lisa, your brother is here," Jerry said. He stepped back and let Dean inside of the apartment. He knew that Dean did not like him but not once did he ever cross him. He knew Lisa would definitely be upset. The only thing Jerry took into consideration. He went to the kitchen to make himself some coffee.

Lisa walked into the living from the kitchen.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hello," Dean said.

They gave each other a big hug as if they hadn't seen each other in years when really it was only a month.

"Where's Aaron?" Dean asked.

"He's in his room," Lisa said. "Aaron! Uncle Dean is here!"

Aaron opened his door and bolted to the living room. He ran up to his uncle and hugged his leg.

"Uncle Dean! I've missed you!" Aaron said.

"I've missed you, too," Dean said. "Have you been good for Mommy?"

"Yup!" Aaron said.

"You want some coffee?" Lisa asked.

"No thanks. I just wanted to stop bye and say hi," Dean said. "Are you guys doing something this weekend?"

"We are. We're going to the movies and dinner. What did you have in mind?" Lisa asked.

"I was going to make dinner at my house and wanted to know if you wanted to come over. I'm also inviting my new friend," Dean said.

"Oh! Who's the lucky girl?"

"Her name is Renee."

"Aww. Jerry, is it okay if me and Aaron got to my brother's house for dinner this weekend?"

"Yeah," Jerry said from the kitchen.

Dean wasn't too fond of Lisa asking if she could go anywhere but he wasn't going to press the issue.

"Alrighty. I'm headed to work," Dean said.

"Have a nice day," Lisa said.

"See you soon, Uncle Dean!" Aaron said.

"See you soon. Look after Mommy," Dean said.

Lisa and Aaron gave Dean plenty of hugs and kisses before he left.

* * *

Renee was looking forward to having dinner at Dean's house again. Dean had called her and told her his sister and nephew were coming over.

Renee was very fond of children. She was sure Dean was a great uncle but didn't know if he wanted his own children. Renee sometimes pictured herself having one or two children with a loving and caring husband. However, she wasn't going to mention marriage or children to Dean. It was way too early for that. She was looking forward to meeting Dean's sister. From the way Dean talked about his sister, Renee knew that Dean cared about his little sister a lot.

Renee double checked to make sure everything was turned off and left her house to go to Dean's.

When she pulled up she saw that Dean was sitting on the steps on his porch. He didn't look happy at all.

Renee cut the engine of her car off and stepped out. She walked up to Dean and sat down next to him.

"Hey," Dean said.

"Hey. What's the matter?" Renee asked. "Is your sister and nephew here?"

"No. I got into an argument with her a few minutes ago. She's not coming tonight. I know it's because of that damn boyfriend of hers. For a month now, every time I invite her over she agrees then cancels at the last minute. She never did that. It's because of her damn boyfriend. He's so damn controlling. We don't like each other. He's a piece of shit. He bosses her around. It's like she's so in love with him or she fears that he'll leave her if she doesn't make him happy. I'm going over to her apartment," Dean said.

Dean got up and locked his front door and screen.

"Let's go," Dean said.

* * *

In about twenty minutes, they arrived at Lisa's apartment. Renee was unsure about what to do.

"Um….do you want me to come with you? Or stay here? I can stay here," Renee said.

"It's up to you. I'm not going to be long," Dean said.

"I'll stay here."

"Okay. I'm going to leave the keys in the car for you."

Dean opened his door and stepped out. He slammed his door and walked up the stairs to his sister's apartment.

Renee saw Dean knock on the door then pace back and forth.

"Don't explode, Dean," Renee said to herself.

Dean saw the door open. It was Jerry as usual.

"Where's my sister?" Dean said.

"She's here with me. We are going to the movies and dinner like we had originally planned," Jerry said.

Dean looked past Jerry and saw Lisa walk into the living to see what was going on. What Dean saw broke his heart and made his blood boil. Lisa had a busted lip and a black eye.

The piece of shit named Jerry was beating his little sister.

Dean flipped out and grabbed Jerry by the collar of his shirt.

"You're beating my sister!? Who the fuck do you think you are!?" Dean yelled.

"Lisa is mine! She is going to listen to what I say! Her and Aaron! I beat his little ass when he's disobedient!" Jerry yelled back.

This was enough to send Dean into a frenzy. Dean cocked his fist back and hit Jerry straight in his mouth. Jerry stumbled back into the apartment and tried to shut the door on Dean but Dean kicked the door open and grabbed Jerry again.

Dean punched Jerry again in the face.

"Dean, stop!" Lisa yelled.

Dean didn't listen to her and instead and continued to beat Jerry. He threw Jerry down the stairs.

Renee couldn't believe what she was seeing. She saw Jerry fall down the stairs then roll onto the ground. He struggled to get back to his feet. Dean quickly descended down the stairs and ran up to Jerry.

Jerry punched Dean in his mouth and stunned him for a few seconds. Jerry then tackled Dean to the ground and tried to punch Dean but Dean kicked Jerry off of him. He got up and kicked Jerry in his ribs.

Renee watched as Lisa ran down the stairs and tried to pry Dean off of Jerry.

"Stop it!" Lisa said.

Dean landed one more punch before backing up.

Jerry got up. His lip was busted and he was breathing heavily.

"You son of a bitch," he muttered. "I'll let you slide this time. I know you hate me. I hate you even more. You're lucky your sister is here."

"I'm so scared," Dean snapped backed.

Jerry slowly made his way back up to the apartment. Lisa couldn't believe what she saw.

"I'm glad Aaron didn't see what just happened. What's gotten into you?" Lisa asked.

"How could you protect that asshole? You have a black eye and a busted lip. I know he's beating you."

"Dean…I'll call you later."

"No, we're going to talk now!"

"Dean, I said I'll call your later. I'm sorry."

Lisa gave her brother a quick kiss on his cheek then walked back up the stairs.

Dean couldn't believe it. His sister went right back to the asshole who is treating her shit. Dean ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths then walked back to the truck. He opened the door, got into his seat, then slammed the door shut.

"I'm sorry. You didn't need to see that. I know you think I'm crazy. I just…she's…her boyfriend is beating her…"

"I'm sorry."

That's all Renee could say. She did not think Dean was a bad person for doing what he did. If someone she loved was being beat up by their significant other, she'd whoop their ass as well. She looked at Dean. He had his hands on the steering wheel but was staring blindly at it. She could see Dean slowly tearing up.

"Dean," Renee said. "I'll drive."

"No. I got it," Dean said.

He turned the engine on then backed up out of the parking lot of the apartment complex. He drove out of the lot and headed straight home.

* * *

Dean pulled up to his driveway and shut the engine off. He got out of the truck and went to open the door for Renee. She stepped out and walked to the front porch. She watched as Dean walked up to the door and unlocked it. Renee stepped inside and took her coat off. She hung it in the closet.

Dean kicked off his shoes and turned on the lamp. He plopped down on the couch and let out a long sigh.

"I just remembered I cooked food. Are you hungry?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I'll make our plates," Renee said.

"No. I'll do it."

"You need to relax."

"I'm fine. I need to do something. I need to get my mind off of everything."

"No. Relax, Dean," Renee said. She was about to walk to the kitchen until Dean called her.

"Renee?"

"Yeah?"

Dean got up and walked up towards Renee. He kissed her on her lips and pulled her close to him. Renee wrapped her arms around Dean's neck. Dean could feel himself getting more calm and less angry. This was better than punching a hole in the wall then having to repair it.

He looked into Renee's brown eyes.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Yeah. I did it again."

"What?"

"Kissed you."

"It's fine."

"You sure?"

"Even though we're friends, I do enjoy giving you kisses."

"Me too."

"I'd rather give you a kiss and have you calm down than mad. Now relax. I'm gonna go make you a plate."

Dean sat back down and waited for Renee to make their plates. Good thing he made the food when he did. He was starving.

Renee came back with two plates of lasagna.

"Thank you," Dean said.

"You're welcome," Renee said.

Renee turned on the television and sat down next to Dean.

The two of them enjoyed their meal in peace for the rest of the evening.


	7. Chapter 7

Renee had stayed the night at Dean's house to make sure he was okay. He was still upset over Lisa still going back to Jerry. He was worried about Lisa and Aaron. Dean wished that he could've beat Jerry to a bloody pulp and take Lisa and Aaron, and move them in with him. He had an extra room in his home that Lisa and Aaron could stay in. Dean wanted Lisa to move in with him. Lisa objected, stating that she didn't want to be a burden on her brother. Dean kept telling her countless times that she was not a burden. Jerry was the one who was the burden. A worthless piece of shit on top of that.

Renee was making coffee when she saw Dean make his way to the kitchen.

"Good morning," she said. "Do you feel better?"

Dean sat down at the table and sighed. Renee took a good look at him. His hair was a mess and he was wearing a blue tank top with sweats. Boy did Renee love seeing him wear stuff like that. She had on a pink onesie.

She poured Dean some coffee and brought the cup to him. Setting it down, she poured some cream and put some scoops of sugar in it.

"Am I a bad person?"

Renee shook her hand.

"No."

"When I was beating Jerry up…I know you thought I was crazy."

Renee shook her hand again.

"No. You had every right to be upset."

"My sister hates me. I know. I don't tell my sister what to do. But she's in love with that asshole. I don't get it. I'm concerned for her and Aaron's safety."

Renee sat down next to Dean and took his hand in hers.

"As you should be. How long has she been with Jerry?"

"For seven years. I can't stand him. At first he was cool but now he's shit."

"She doesn't want to leave him because she wants to keep him happy. I had a friend who was in a toxic relationship like that. She finally got away from her boyfriend and started her new life."

"I just want my sister to be happy and to be in a healthy relationship. Maybe she'll listen to you because it seems as if she doesn't want to hear a word I have to say. You think you'll be able to talk to her?"

"Yes. I'll talk to her."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

Dean looked exhausted. But his smile lit up his entire face. Renee smiled right back at him and slightly squeezed his hand.

She happened to look down at his hand and saw that they were slightly bruised.

"I'll be fine," Dean said.

"I'm still going to get you some ice," Renee said.

"Alrighty."

* * *

"Jerry, I'm sorry about what Dean did. It won't happen again," Lisa said.

"It better not," Jerry said.

They were eating dinner at the table. Lisa had made sure everything was just right for Jerry. She did not want to hear him complaining about how she messed up something. Aaron had reached for the bowl of mashed potatoes when he accidentally knocked over his water. Jerry immediately got irritated.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" he asked Aaron.

"I didn't mean to, Daddy," Aaron said.

Jerry grabbed some napkins and cleaned up the water.

"Don't do it again," Jerry said. "You're clumsy just like your mother."

"I'm not clumsy," Aaron said. "I'm very smart."

"Don't spill anything else," Jerry said.

"I won't," Aaron said.

Jerry finished his food then left the table. He did not bother to help with the dishes or help put the food away. Lisa got up and began cleaning up.

"I'll help you," Aaron said.

"No. You can go back to your room and play," Lisa said.

"I want to help you."

"Okay."

Lisa and Aaron finally got the kitchen cleaned and the food put up. Aaron gave his mother a kiss and a hug goodnight and went back to his room to lay down.

Lisa went back to her room and found Jerry on the phone with someone. He looked at her then said "I'll talk to you later".

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Why do you have to know?"

"I'm just asking. You always ask me who I'm talking to when I'm on the phone."

"That's because I can ask you if I want. I pay the bills around here. You don't do shit."

Lisa got undressed and put on her pajamas. She slid into bed and turned on her side, with her back facing Jerry.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing."

"I'm so tired of your attitude. I pay the bills, buy the food, and everything. This is the thanks I get?"

"I don't have an attitude, Jerry. Let me sleep, please."

"Whatever. That's why I hit you earlier today. Always running off at the mouth. Since you like to run that mouth of yours, tomorrow I better see this house in the same condition as today: spotless. I want my food ready and hot for me when I get home. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's more like it. I'll leave you alone now. Oh, I forgot one more thing: if your brother comes around here starting me shit with me, I'm not going to hold back this time around. I'm gonna kick his ass. Then I'm gonna kick your ass for allowing your brother to come around here starting shit. You understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Night."

"Night."

Lisa didn't close her eyes but instead looked straight ahead. It was as if everything was a blur. Even though Jerry was an asshole, Lisa could not find the strength to up and leave him. Multiple times Jerry had threatened to leave her and Aaron with absolutely nothing if she tried to leave him. Or put them out of the apartment. Lisa did everything Jerry asked her to do so that he wouldn't get mad at her.

She did not remember Jerry being like this before. When they first met, Jerry told Lisa that he would give her the world. He did give her a world: a world full of hell.

But Lisa truly believed that maybe one day things would get better. That maybe Jerry would realize that he's been treating her bad and change his ways.

Oh how she was wrong about that.

* * *

"Where's my plate?" Jerry asked.

"I'm making it right now," Lisa said.

She placed an omelette on his plate and handed it to him.

"Thanks," Jerry said.

He went to the table to and ate his food.

"Hey, fetch me some orange juice," Jerry said.

Lisa went to the fridge and grabbed the carton of orange juice.

"There's not much left," she said.

She gave the carton to Jerry.

"Wonder why. Has Aaron been drinking it like it's fucking water?"

"No."

"Hmph. Thanks."

"Welcome."

* * *

"I wanted to kill that son of a bitch. I know he's been abusing my sister. She doesn't want to leave him. I asked Renee if she could talk to Lisa."

"I'm sorry, man. I wish I was there when you kicked her boyfriend's ass. I would've been right there helping you."

Dean drunk the last of his Gatorade then sat back in his chair. He looked out of the window of the break room.

"I feel like it's my fault."

"Why?"

"I feel like I've failed as a brother."

"Don't go blaming yourself. It's not your fault. You've did what you had to. She needs to see that she needs to leave Jerry."

"I hope she does."

* * *

Dean was anxious to see how the conversation with Lisa and Renee would go. Dean had managed to get ahold of Lisa the other day and talked to her. Dean told Lisa that since she didn't get the chance to meet Renee that they should talk and get to know each other. This was the best plan Dean could come up with and it worked. Lisa was more than happy to speak to Renee. She wanted to know who was the lovely lady that made her brother happy.

Dean kept his eyes glued to the table while he listened to Renee talk to Lisa. Renee had suggested that they grab a cup of coffee next weekend. Lisa told Renee that she'd love to since Jerry was going to work the entire weekend.

Renee had asked if everything was alright with Lisa before she got off of the phone with her. There was a slight pause then Lisa told Renee that everything was okay in the meantime. After the conversation, Renee hung up and smiled at Dean.

"That went well but the poor thing sounded so tired."

"It's because of that damn Jerry."

Renee got up from the kitchen table and looked at Dean.

"Stand up," she said.

Dean stood up and looked at Renee.

She placed her hands on Dean's cheeks and pulled his face close to hers.

"Everything will be alright. Trust me. Check up on Lisa when Jerry isn't around. Call her more often this week. And do not worry yourself."

"I'm tryin'. It's hard."

"I know. But I'll talk to her soon."

"You're a great friend, Renee. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Aww. I'm just trying to be a good person is all."

"You are a good person. I like you a lot."

"Me too."

Dean and Renee gave each other a big hug.

"Dean?"

"Yeah."

"Can we go to your room?"

"Sure."

"Pick me up."

"Say no more."

Dean picked Renee up and carried her right back to his room. He laid her down on the bed and laid next to her.

Renee traced a finger down Dean's torso. He was solid as a rock. She tugged on his shirt.

"If we were lovers, I'd be riding you right now," Renee said. "I'm being brutally honest."

Dean chuckled.

"I would be enjoying it as well. Can I ask you something? I don't mean to pry but are you on birth control?"

"I am."

"I have condoms in my top drawer. I bought some so that we could be prepared."

"I don't want to rush anything but damn sex sounds so inviting right now."

"I know."

"We've known each other for about three weeks now right? I feel like it's been forever."

Dean kissed Renee on her forehead.

"I know! But you know what? I enjoy being with you. And when we're ready to take the next step, we will do it. And I like you. So there. And if you want to move your stuff in here, then it's fine."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you."

"I want some brownies."

"I got some brownie mix in my pantry that I haven't touched yet."

"I'll make some in an hour. Right now I just want to lay next to you."

"Fine with me."


	8. Chapter 8

Renee was packing her clothes in her suitcase when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

Dean opened the door and poked his head in.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said. "You sleep okay?"

"Yup. I slept right beside you, remember?"

"Oh yeah, huh?"

"Yes. I have to go to work today."

"I'll drive you to work."

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm. I'd like for you to stay another night. If that's fine with you."

"Sure thing."

Renee grabbed her purse from off of the bed.

"Think you can give me some flowers for free?" Dean asked.

"Maybe," Renee grinned.

When she walked past Dean she gave him a playful flick on the nose and jogged down the hallway to get away from him. Dean ran after he and swooped her up off of her feet. Renee squealed loudly and tried to break free but Dean had a strong grip on her.

"You think this is a game?" Dean said.

"It is," Renee laughed.

"Oh?"

Dean sat Renee down on the couch and started tickling her.

"DEAN!" Renee yelped. "OKAY, OKAY, I GIVE UP!"

Dean stopped tickling her and grinned.

"You hungry?"

"Not really."

"You sure? I don't want you hungry."

"I'm sure."

"Alright. Yogurt?"

"Do you have strawberry yogurt?"

"Yup."

"That'll do."

* * *

As she watched the scenery outside of the window pass by, she couldn't help but think about Lisa. Lisa needed help but she didn't want it. She feared that if she let Jerry or double crossed him one more time, that would be the end of her. Lisa needed to get out of the relationship as soon as possible. Renee hoped that she could convince Lisa that her brother is worried about her.

Renee looked at Dean. He looked like he was in deep thought. She knew he was also thinking about his sister. Poor Dean.

"The shop is on the right," Renee said.

Dean turned on his blinker and pulled into the driveway of the flower shop.

"Still going to give me those free flowers?" he asked.

"Maybe."

Dean got out of the truck and walked over to Renee's side. He opened the door and let her out. Dean couldn't help but look at the blonde beauty. Even though she had on a jacket with jeans and boots, she looked damn good. He then gave her a kiss on her cheek and another hug.

"Have a nice day at work," he said.

"Thank you," Renee said. "You sure you'll be alright? I can miss a day of work and go back home with you to keep you company."

"No, no. It's fine," Dean said.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Call Lisa when you get back home."

"I will."

Renee gave Dean a kiss on his cheek then made her way to the shop.

* * *

Jerry was suspicious when he heard both Lisa and Aaron on the phone in the room. When Aaron said "Uncle Dean" he ignored everything else they were saying. Even though he hated Dean's guts, Jerry wasn't going to keep Lisa from talking to her brother.

Lisa left left her room when she was done talking to Dean and went to hang the phone up on the hook in the living room.

"Go get me a beer," Jerry said.

Lisa didn't say anything as she went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. She walked back into the living room, opened the beer, and handed it to Jerry.

"Is the food ready yet?"

"Not yet. Another hour."

"Another hour? What the fuck were you doing all day?"

"It's only 5:46. The food doesn't take long to cook."

Jerry shook his head and gulped down some of his beer.

"At least the house is clean," he said. "After dinner, you're going to run a bubble bath for me. I work 24/7 so I deserve that."

"Anything else?"

"What?"

"You want me to do anything else?"

"Sounds like you're getting an attitude with me."

"I'm not. I just want to know if there's anything else you want me to do. I swear."

"There is something else you can do."

Jerry sat his beer down on the table then leaned back on the couch. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his knees.

"Give me a blowjob."

"What? Aaron is still awake. I don't want him to walk in on us."

"I don't care about Aaron. I said give me a blowjob."

"Jerry, I can't."

Jerry stood up, pulled his pants up again, and zipped them.

"What did I tell you about disobeying me? Huh?"

Lisa slowly stepped back.

"Jerry, I-I'm sorry. But I don't want Aaron to walk in on us," she said.

"So!? I told you to give me a blowjob! No ifs, ands, or buts!"

Lisa almost stumbled over her own two feet as she continued to back away from her boyfriend. He was furious with her. She knew she fucked up and there was no way she could avoid what was going to happen next. Her black eye had healed but she was going to have new bruises on her body.

Lisa felt her back hit the wall. She froze where she was standing. Jerry came face to face with her. Lisa just looked down at the floor to avoid his gaze.

"Why do you always make me upset? Huh?"

"I'm sorry."

"You are sorry. I don't know how I ended up with someone like you. You're ugly, worthless, and lazy. I have to tell you to clean up, cook my dinner, and wash my clothes. I should've left you when I had the chance."

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"Shut up, bitch."

"Please, I'm-"

Jerry slapped Lisa and sent her flying to the floor.

"I said shut up!"

Lisa got back up and was slapped again and again. Jerry threw her to the ground again and kicked her in her stomach.

"Fucking bitch!" Jerry screamed at her.

Aaron heard what was going on in his room and ran out. He saw his father kicking his mother while she tried to defend herself.

"Daddy, stop!" Aaron said.

"Go back in your room," Jerry yelled.

"Go back in the room," Lisa said. "Just go back in the room."

Aaron couldn't move. He wanted to help his mother but couldn't.

"Go back in the room!" Lisa said.

Aaron finally walked back into his room and shut his door. He ran to his bed and wept into his pillow.

"Mommy…." he said.

All of the commotion in the living room finally ceased. Aaron slowly got off of his bed and made his way to his door. He opened it and peaked his head out. Silence. Aaron walked out and went into the living room. His found his mother lying on the floor in pain. He ran to her side and held her face in his hands.

"Mommy," he cried. "Mommy, are you okay?"

Lisa looked up at Aaron.

"I'm okay," she whispered. She slowly sat up and caressed her side.

"Why did Daddy hurt you?"

"He was just upset is all."

Jerry had left and went to a bar somewhere in town. Hopefully he'd be gone for the entire night.

Lisa knew at this moment she had to get away from Jerry.

Or she was going to lose her life.

* * *

Renee checked the time on her phone. It was ten minutes past twelve. She was at Starbucks waiting on Lisa to come. Renee had started to get worried but saw that Lisa was walking up to the entrance of the place. Lisa had on a long sweater and sunglasses.

"Lisa," Renee called out.

Lisa looked in Renee's direction and made her way over to the table.

"Hi, I'm Renee," Renee said.

"I'm Lisa. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Same here. Want me to order some coffee for you?"

"No. I want to talk to you. It's about me and Jerry. I know we just met but I need to talk to someone."

"I'm all ears."

Lisa removed her sunglasses and showed Renee her eye. It wasn't badly blackened like last time but it was bruised again.

"Jerry has been beating me. I do everything he wants me to do. If it's not good enough and if I do not do it right when he says to, he beats me. I don't know what to do. I'm afraid that if I try to leave him, he'll try to harm me and Aaron. I knew Dean was right about Jerry but I loved Jerry too much to leave him. I need to get away. You think you can help me?"

"Dean wants you and Aaron to move in with him. Dean misses you a lot. I know you don't want to tell Dean what's been happening but you need to. Me and Dean will help you and Aaron pack up and move in with us today. You can't stay with Jerry any longer, Lisa."

"What if he gets angry?"

"Fuck him. He doesn't love you. He's a monster."

"I hope Dean isn't going to be mad at me."

"He won't. Let's go."

* * *

Lisa thought Dean was going to get pulled over by the cops for driving fast. After learning about what Jerry had did to his sister, Dean told Lisa that she was moving in with him and that was that.

He pulled into the parking lot of Lisa's apartment complex. He got out of the truck then opened Renee's door and let her and Lisa out. The three of them walked up Lisa's apartment.

Lisa nervously unlocked the front door and opened it. She saw Aaron watching t.v. but didn't see Jerry.

"Where's your father?" Lisa asked.

"He went to the store," Aaron said. "Uncle Dean!"

Aaron got up and hugged his uncle.

"Can I live with you, Uncle Dean? I don't like it here anymore"

"Yes. I'll help you pack your stuff," Dean said.

"Who's your friend?" Aaron asked.

"This is Renee," Dean said.

"You're very pretty! You're my aunt now!" Aaron said.

"You're so cute," Renee said.

Dean and Renee helped Lisa and Aaron pack their clothes. Aaron already had his toys and Nintendo DS in one of his bags.

Lisa made sure she had all of her clothes and shoes. She had been afraid to even touch her suitcase out of fear Jerry. But now she was able to pack her belongings and get the hell out of dodge.

"Ready," she told Renee.

Dean took the luggage downstairs and placed it in the back of his truck.

"Let's go home," he said.

Once everyone was in the car, Dean turned on the engine, backed up, then pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Lisa was more than glad to hang up her clothes along with Aaron's in their own closet. Aaron had been rolling all over the bed in delight.

"We're living with Uncle Dean! Yay!" he said.

"Yes we are," Lisa said to herself.

A small part of her felt bad for leaving. But she knew good and well that if she didn't leave, Jerry would've been yelling at her that night. She knew that she needed to start over again. And this was the beginning. Aaron wouldn't have to cry himself to sleep at night ever again. Lisa turned and looked at her son. She couldn't remember the last time she saw him this happy. As long as he was happy, then she was happy.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Lisa said.

Dean opened the door to the room.

"Dinner time!" he said.

"Woo!" Aaron said.

Renee was setting everyone's plates down at the dinner table when Dean, Lisa, and Aaron came into the kitchen

"Time to eat," she said.

For once, Lisa could enjoy a meal and not have to be barked at afterwards to wash dishes.

"This smells good," she said.

"Your brother is a good cook," Renee said.

"I try," Dean said.

He pulled out Renee and Lisa's seat for them and let them get situated then sat down.

"What is this, Uncle Dean?" Aarons said.

"Beef stew," Dean said.

Aaron took a bite of it and smiled.

"Yummy," he said.

"This is really good," Lisa said.

"I'm glad you like it," Dean said.

Aaron reached for his cup and knocked it over.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Uncle Dean. I'm not clumsy. I didn't mean to do it. I-I-I didn't mean to. Don't beat me."

"Whoa! I'm not going to beat you. You just knocked over a cup," Dean said.

He used some of the napkins at the table and cleaned up the mess.

"Calm down. It's fine. Alright?" Dean said to his nephew.

Aaron nodded his head and continued eating.

Dean wanted to hunt Jerry down and beat him. He was going to pay for hurting his nephew and his sister.

But right now Dean was going to enjoy dinner with his nephew, sister, and Renee.


	9. Chapter 9

Renee went home the following morning. As much as she wanted to stay, she had to go back to her house. She wanted to give Dean some time with his sister and nephew. She was glad that she helped Lisa finally get away from that scum Jerry. He didn't call Lisa last night. Chances are he was probably with someone else. Who knows.

Renee pulled her luggage inside of her house and shut her door. She left her luggage right there as she walked into her living room. Everything looked fine for the most part. The magazines on her coffee table were scattered but she didn't care. Her stomach started to growl as she sat down on the couch. She only had a cup of coffee at Dean's and was starving. Getting back up, she went to make herself an omelette. As she was cooking, she couldn't help but think about the conversation she and Dean had about having sex with each other. The fact that Dean had told her he bought condoms so that they would be prepared for the day the finally had sex made Renee happy. Her exes did not care about using protection. Which is part of the reason Renee broke up with each of them.

Dean cared about Renee's wellbeing. Dean looked at Renee as a queen and treated her as such. They had their doubts before but those doubts were gone. She didn't know when, but she knew one day they would take the next step in their relationship.

* * *

"I can tell you really like her. She's a very nice person," Lisa said. She took a sip of her tea and watched as Aaron played in the dirt in the front yard.

"I do," Dean said.

"Jerry was like that. Nice, sweet, kind. Now he's…"

"An asshole."

"Yeah. I was a fool. I was so damn in love with him. I'm stupid."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"Hush! You are not stupid."

"I should've listened to you."

"You're here now," Dean said. "That's all that matters."

Lisa leaned over in her chair and hugged her brother.

"Thank you," she said. "You and Renee have been a big help for me."

"If you need anything, just let us know," Dean said.

* * *

"Are you two married yet?" Pam asked Renee.

They checking the flowers on to make sure they were still fresh.

"Married?"

"Yes."

"We are not married," Renee said. "We're still taking it slow as much as we can."

"I know you'd like to take the next step in your relationship with him," Pam said.

"I do. He's so handsome…so dreamy…," Renee said.

"He is handsome. Now marry him!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"We are taking it slow, Pamela. Dean just moved his sister and her son into his house. His sister was in an abusive relationship with her boyfriend. She told me everything. That's what was going on in the past week."

"I wanna beat her boyfriend's ass."

"That will not be necessary. Dean already did that."

"Good. If Sami ever hit me, he would not exist anymore."

"You got that right."

* * *

"Yeah, she's fine. How are you?" Dean asked Renee.

He was lying on his bed. He had put dinner in the oven and called Renee while the food was cooking. Dean needed to see how his beautiful Renee was doing.

"That's good. I'm just making myself some macaroni and cheese," Renee said. She took the boiling noodles off of the stove and ran to the sink to drain them. She was so glad that she had earphones with a microphone on the cord or else her phone would've dropped to the ground. Holding a finger to an earphone, she continued talking. "Hopefully I did not burn the noodles."

"I'd love to taste your cooking soon," Dean said.

"I'm an okay cook. Nothing special," Renee said.

"I beg to differ. What are you doing Friday night?"

"Nothing really. I'm off again on Friday."

"Want to go to the movies? Or do you want to watch a movie at my house? Your house? Okay, I'm asking way too many questions."

Renee giggled.

"No, it's fine. You can come over if you want. Will Lisa be okay?"

"Yeah. Her and Aaron have nothing to worry about. Jerry doesn't know where I live."

"Good."

"Mmhmm. I'll be over at 5."

"See you then."

"See ya. Have a nice night."

"You do the same."

Dean hung up his phone and sighed. What he really wanted to say was "I love you". How in the world could he have such strong feelings for someone he viewed as a really great friend? Dean was not trying to go back down the friends with benefits route. He wanted his relationship with Renee to be a special one. He was sure Renee felt the same way. Dean did not want Renee thinking he just wanted to get inside of her pants then leave her. He did want to have sex with her. But only when she was ready. And when the time was right.

Dean couldn't stop thinking about Renee for the entire night.

* * *

Renee placed some popcorn in the microwave and waited. She checked her phone and saw that it was 5:15. Oh Dean.

Renee heard a knock on her door.

She went to answer it and smiled when she saw the man of the hour.

"Hello, Dean," Renee said.

Dean took Renee's hand in his and kissed it.

"Evening," he said. "I am sorry I am late."

"That's fine. I'm just making some popcorn," Renee said.

Dean stepped in the house and took his shoes off. He took his jacket off and hung it up in the closet.

"What is the name of the movie we are watching?" he asked.

"You'll see," Renee said.

She skipped past Dean and into the kitchen to get the popcorn.

"I love surprises," Dean said.

"You'll love this one!"

Renee opened the bag of popcorn and emptied it into a bowl. She threw the popcorn bag away then grabbed the bowl and left the kitchen. She saw that Dean had made himself nice and comfortable on the couch.

"Cinderella, huh?" Dean said.

"Yup," Renee said.

She handed Dean the bowl then sat down next to him. She pressed play on the remote and sat back.

Dean took a handful of popcorn then handed it to Renee. She grabbed some popcorn and ate it.

"I haven't seen this movie in years," Dean said.

"Me neither," Renee said. "I always wished I was Cinderella. Getting rescued by a prince."

"And I'm the prince looking for the right girl. She's sitting next to me right now."

Renee turned and grinned at Dean.

"Dean…you're so damn sweet," she said.

"I know I am," Dean said.

"And you're my prince."

"I better be."

Renee placed the bowl of popcorn on the table.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

Renee grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

"Did you bring any condoms with you?"

"I brought two."

"Let's go to my room."

Renee turned the t.v. off and grabbed Dean's hand.

She lead him straight down the hallway and into her room. Once she closed the door, Dean immediately took off her blouse and bra. She stripped herself of her jeans and panties. Dean yanked his shirt and his jeans off. He was about to take his boxers off when Renee pushed him towards the bed. Dean grabbed Renee and pulled her on top of him.

"You're a freak," Dean said. "I like it."

"I'm glad," Renee said.

Dean and Renee scooted to the center of the bed. Renee yanked Dean's boxers and took his cock in his mouth.

He closed his eyes and laid his head back.

"Damn girl," Dean said.

Renee teased Dean and licked the tip of his cock.

"Damn!" he said.

Renee smirked and continued to give Dean a blowjob. Her lips going up and down Dean's shaft made him want to explode. Renee licked the tip of Dean's cock one more time for good measure.

"Feel good?" Renee asked.

"Yup. It did. Your turn," Dean said.

Renee crawled next to Dean and give him a kiss. She then climbed on top of his face and sat on it. Dean placed his hands on Renee's thighs and started sucking on her clit. Renee's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"D-Dean…" she whimpered.

She felt Dean's tongue enter inside of her. Dean was enjoying tasting Renee. She tasted better than any damn dish he ever made.

Renee looked down at Dean and grabbed his hair.

"Dean! I'm about to cum!" she said.

Dean signaled for Renee to get up. He got up and went to grab his pants. He searched all four pockets until he grabbed a condom.

He went back to the bed and started to unwrap the condom.

"You don't have to use the condom if you don't want to. I'm on birth control."

"I know but I want to be safe. I want to protect you."

"Alright."

Renee laid on her back and waited for Dean to slip the condom on.

Once Dean was situated, he climbed on top of Renee and slid his cock into her. Renee wrapped her legs and arms around Dean.

"Let me know if I'm being too rough," he said.

"You're fine," Renee said.

Dean rolled over onto his back, putting Renee right on top of him again. Staring into his eyes, Renee ran her hands through Dean's hair. Dean didn't want to hurt Renee but he was going to make her feel good. Make her feel loved again.

"I can't remember the last time I had sex," Renee said.

"Hopefully I can satisfy your needs," Dean said.

Dean started to thrust inside of Renee as she started bouncing up and down on top of him. He slapped her ass and heard Renee let out a small yelp.

"Dean!" she said.

"Sorry."

"No. Do it again."

Renee got off of Dean and got on her hands and knees. Dean hurried to get back up. When he did, he slid right back into Renee and starting pounding into her. Dean slapped Renee's ass a few more times before holding onto her waist again. Renee closed her eyes and enjoyed every thrust that Dean gave her. She did not care if he was rough or gentle. All she cared about was making love with the man she saw herself being with for a very long time. Her other exes didn't give her the time of day. They either brushed her off or had sex with her for five minutes before going to sleep. Dean was the first man Renee finally felt a connection with.

Dean wrapped an arm around Renee and pulled her towards him. She turned her head and kissed Dean's lips.

They switched positions for the last time when Renee laid on her back once more. Dean slid back into her and continued making love to Renee. He did not want this moment to end but he felt his climax approaching quick.

"I love you, Dean," Renee breathed.

"I love you too, Renee," Dean said.

He kissed her and thrusted inside of Renee a few more times before him and Renee reached their climaxes.

The both of them looked into each other's eyes.

"I loved that. Thank you," Renee said.

"No need to thank me. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Sorry about the red marks on you," Dean said.

"It's fine. No need to apologize."

Dean got up and threw away the condom in Renee's bathroom. He came back and sat down next to her. Renee laid on her side and looked at Dean.

"What's the matter?" Renee asked.

Dean had been thinking for a bit.

"I really want to finish Cinderella," he said.

Renee giggled.

"We can," she said.

Dean got up and went to grab his pants. Renee remembered she had something for Dean and scrambled up quickly to put on her panties.

"Hold on," Renee said.

Renee got up and went to her closet. Once she slipped on her nightgown, she pulled a pair of sweatpants and a green shirt off of her hangers. She left her closet and showed Dean the clothes.

"I got these for you in case you decided to sleep over or if you wanted to be comfortable," she said.

"Nae, you shouldn't have," Dean said.

"I wanted to," Renee said.

"Thank you," Dean said.

He took the clothes from Renee and put them on. They were comfortable and fit perfectly. Dean looked at Renee and grinned. Him and Renee gave each other a big hug.

"You're welcome. Anything for you," Renee said.

"Let's go finish the movie," Dean said.

"You're my king."

"And you're my queen."

Dean and Renee gave each other another kiss before going back to the living room to finish the film.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know it was probably too early for them to have sex but I could not help myself. And since I got so many good reviews, I said why not and wrote this chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: I know I already uploaded this chapter. I just fixed a typo in the first paragraph.**

* * *

Renee slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She realized that she had fallen asleep in the living room while watching the movie. One of her blankets had been covering her. She couldn't recall how she got on the couch at first. She was then startled by someone whistling down the hallway. Dean appeared and smiled at her.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" Dean said.

"I did. I thought you went home," Renee said.

"Nope. Decided to stay here. I called Lisa and told her I was staying the night," Dean said. "I was too sleepy to drive home so I fell asleep."

He walked into the kitchen and went straight to the refrigerator. He grabbed some grapes and washed them off in the sink.

"You can stay here anytime you want," Renee said. "Last night was something else, wasn't it? I really enjoyed myself. I'm glad we decided to not go to the movies this time."

Dean smirked.

"It was one hell of a night," he said.

If only he could do it again.

"Wait, where did you sleep!?" Renee asked.

"On the floor. Just grabbed a pillow and some covers," Dean said.

"Baby, no!"

"What?"

"You're not going to be sleeping on the floor."

"It was fine."

Dean came into the living room and sat down next to Renee.

"Grapes?"

"No, thanks. You're not going to sleep on the floor again!"

"Alright, alright. You win!"

"Thank you for last night. It was very special."

"Anything for you, Renee. Anything."

Renee smiled and hugged Dean.

"I want to go golfing again tomorrow."

"We can do that. I'm gonna beat you."

"Like hell."

"I beg to differ. I want you to come over today."

"I would be more than glad to."

* * *

While Dean was unlocking his front door, Renee heard Aaron laughing loud from inside. When she stepped inside, she saw Aaron laughing at a movie on t.v. His laughter was like music to her ears. Aaron turned and quickly got up when he saw his uncle.

"Uncle Dean!" Aaron said.

He ran up to his uncle and gave him a big hug.

"Hey you! Did you eat yet?" Dean asked.

"I did! I had a big bowl of cereal. I didn't spill anything," Aaron said.

"Aaron, it's fine if you spilled something," Dean said. "I'm not going to get mad at you."

"Daddy said I was clumsy. I'm smart. I don't mean to mess up but I'm smart," Aaron said.

"You are smart, Aaron. Your father is wrong about you being clumsy. I don't ever want to hear you say you're clumsy or stupid or dumb. You understand?"

"Yes, Uncle Dean."

"Good."

Aaron looked at Renee and smiled.

"Auntie Renee is going to be with us?" he said.

"Yup," Dean said.

Aaron walked up to Renee and gave her a hug. Renee couldn't help herself and picked Aaron up and gave him a big hug. She couldn't believe the boy's own father would call his son clumsy and hurt him. But he didn't have to worry about that anymore. If she ever had any children, she would not treat them like Jerry treated Aaron.

Dean saw the way Renee was smiling when she held Aaron. He knew if she did have kids, she would make a great mother.

"I love you, Auntie Renee!" Aaron said. "You're not going anywhere?"

"Nope," Renee said. "I'm gonna be right here."

Renee put Aaron down and watched him plop onto the couch.

"Where's your mother?" Dean asked.

"She's in the shower. Uncle Dean, I'm hungry again," Aaron said.

"What would you like?" Dean said.

"A sandwich," Aaron said.

"I'll make you a sandwich," Renee said.

She took her coat off and hug it in the closet.

"Would you mind making me one as well?" Dean asked.

"Sure," Renee said.

Renee walked into the kitchen and grabbed all of the ingredients to the sandwiches. Renee opened the loaf of wheat bread and pulled out four slices of bread. She grabbed a plate from the cabinet and sat it down on the counter and placed the bread on it. She went to the fridge and took out mayo, mustard, tomatoes, turkey, and cheese.

She placed everything on the counter and started making the sandwiches. She would shoot some glances at Dean a few times and saw that he had a slight smiled on his face. Renee knew that he was still happy because of what happened between them last night. She knew Dean wanted to sex again. She did too.

She finished making the sandwiches and picked the plate up. Carrying it into the living room, Aaron met her halfway. He eagerly reached for his sandwich and started eating it. He looked relieved to finally eat something again. Aaron grabbed the other sandwich and took it to his uncle.

"Thank you!" Aaron said.

"Thank you," Dean said.

"You guys are welcome," Renee said.

Lisa had finally made her appearance and waved at Renee when she saw her.

"Hello!" she said.

"Hiya!" Renee said.

Renee gave Lisa a big hug. Lisa looked happier and healthier than ever. Lisa then gave her brother a big hug.

"Howdy," she said.

"Howdy to you as well," Dean said. "You sleep well last night?"

"I did," Lisa said.

Dean then mouthed "Did he call you?" to Lisa. She shook her head. Dean nodded and shoved the rest of his food in his mouth.

"You know this is a good damn sandwich," Dean said as soon as he swallowed his food.

"I'll make dinner tonight," Renee said.

"Fantastic," Dean said. "You want something to eat, Lisa?"

"I already ate," she said.

Lisa sat down in the chair next to the couch. Aaron went to sit on his mother's lap. Renee joined Dean on the couch and laid her head down on his lap. She felt Dean's hands slowly slide down her side and stop at her waist.

If Dean was getting excited underneath his pants, then Renee would have to find out later.

"What did you do this weekend with Renee?" Sami asked.

Dean gulped down his beer and sat the glass back down. Him and Sami had went to a bar after work.

"Well, we went golfing again," Dean said. "And we watched a movie."

"That's cool," Sami said.

"I really like Renee. She's amazing. I never thought I'd date again," Dean said.

"I'm glad you've found happiness again," Sami said.

Both him and Dean gave each other a toast.

"Thanks," Dean said.

"I wasn't trying to play matchmaker, but you did look pretty sad before you met Renee."

"I know I was. Renee filled the void in my life."

"That's great. That is exactly how I feel about Pamela. She's a tough cookie."

"I love Renee. I hope we remain good friends."

* * *

Dean watched Renee as she ate her food in silence. The two of them had gone to the park to have lunch. Dean wanted to relax after work and wanted to see Renee. He was beginning to have second thoughts, however. Maybe he was rushing her into things and Renee, being the sweetheart she is, didn't want to be mean and say anything to him. Renee was deep in thought and didn't notice Dean waving at her.

"Renee?" he asked. "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing," she said.

"You haven't said anything for some time."

"I was just thinking."

"I'm thinking about how beautiful you are. Your jumpsuit looks nice on you. Brown looks good on you."

Renee smiled.

"Thank you. You're handsome yourself."

"Not really. I'm just wearing the same pair of jeans I was wearing yesterday and this shirt. Nothing major. You're my queen."

"And you're my king."

"What were you thinking about exactly?"

Renee rolled up the paper towel she had wiped her mouth with and threw it in the basket next to her.

"The other night when we had sex."

Dean bit his lip.

"We don't have to do it again," he said.

"It's not that. When we were making love, I felt as if I was in paradise. Like I was wanted."

Dean pushed the basket out of the way and slid next to Renee.

"I loved every minute of it," Dean said. "I enjoyed making love to you."

"I enjoyed it as well. You did nothing wrong, if that was what you were thinking when I wasn't saying anything. You're a good man."

"I try to be the best person I can be. After going through what I did, I try to be a good person. I don't dot every I and cross every T, but I try."

"Your personality is great. I enjoy you."

"I'm glad you do."

Dean and Renee shared a passionate kiss with each other.

Once again, the two of them felt that they were in paradise.

* * *

 **AU: Aren't they the cutest?**


	11. Chapter 11

If someone would've told Renee that she would be back in love again, she would've dismissed it. If someone told Renee she would find someone who loved her for who she was, she would've dismissed it. If someone told her that she would becomg happy again, she would've dismissed that as well. After two failed relationships, Renee was ready to throw in the towel. Like hell was she going to deal with heartache and pain again. But this time, things were different. Renee didn't have to worry about crying herself to sleep at night. A certain person made her world bright again. And his name is Dean.

Renee was making brownies for Dean, Lisa, and Aaron. Renee couldn't get over how cute and adorable Aaron was towards her. Aaron was cute and adorable period. As much as she kept thinking about having a baby, she wasn't going to ask Dean to marry her and have kids with her right away. They still had a relationship to build. Nothing, absolutely nothing, would deter Renee from being happy again. Whatever she had to do, she'd do it.

She took the brownies out of the oven and set it on the counter.

"Perfection," she said.

* * *

Dean heard the doorbell ring. He hoped up off of the couch to answer the door.

"Is it Renee?" Aaron asked from the couch.

"It is," Dean said.

Dean opened the door and let Renee in.

"How do you do?" Dean said.

"Hi, Renee!" Aaron said.

"Hello! I'm doing fine. I baked you guys brownies," Renee said.

"Brownies? I want one!" Aaron said.

Renee pulled a brownie out of the container she brought them in and handed one to Aaron then handed one to Dean. They both happily ate their snack.

"This is really good," Dean said.

"Can I have another one?" Aaron asked.

"Of course you can!" Renee said. She handed another brownie to Aaron.

He sat back down on the couch in content.

"Where's Lisa?" Renee asked.

"She went to the store. I'm watching Aaron for her in the meantime," Dean said.

Renee sat the cookies on the table and sat down next to Aaron. Dean sat on the other side of him.

"How have you been?" Renee asked Aaron.

"I've been good! I've missed you!" Aaron said.

"I've missed you, too!" Renee said.

They heard the door unlock. Lisa burst through the door with a huge smile on her face. Ever since she left Jerry, Lisa had learned how to be happy again.

"Tonight, I'm making chicken casserole!" she said. "Hi, Renee!"

"Hello!" Renee said.

"Fantastic!" Dean said. He jumped up and grabbed the grocery bags Lisa was holding. "Renee, would you like to stay for dinner tonight?"

"I don't want to intrude," Renee said.

"You're not intruding. Please stay?" Dean asked.

Renee couldn't resist the dork named Dean.

"Please, Renee?" Aaron said.

"I'll stay," Renee said.

"Woohoo!" Dean said.

Renee laughed and shook her head.

* * *

Dean poured Renee another glass of wine. Lisa and Aaron had went to sleep earlier which allowed Dean and Renee to spend some time together. They were watching old cartoons.

"You want to sit under the blanket?" Renee asked.

"No. I'm alright," Dean said.

"You sure?" Renee said.

"I am."

"I insist."

"I'm good. Really, I'm good."

Renee sipped her wine and continued to watch t.v. She had spent many nights alone in her living room or bedroom watching t.v. Sometimes she'd relax with a big bowl of ice cream or junk food. But now, she was with Dean. Someone who she adored. She threw some of the blanket onto Dean. He looked at her and smiled.

"I don't want you to be cold," Renee said.

"I'm not cold. But thank you," Dean said.

Dean lifted his hand and touched Renee's cheeks with his fingers. Even though they were sitting in the dark, the light from the television helped Dean see Renee's wonderful face. Renee looked at Dean as she took another sip of wine. She then grabbed Dean's hand and kissed it. She finished her wine and placed the wine glass on the table. Pulling Dean towards her, her lips connected with his.

After what seemed like eternity, they stopped kissing and looked into each other's eyes.

"Uncle Dean?"

They were snapped out of their trance when they heard Aaron in the hallway.

"I'm in here," he said.

Renee turned on the light on the stand next to the couch. Good thing they were only kissing.

Aaron walked into the living room. He was wearing a blue onesie with racing cars on it. He was rubbing his eyes. Poor thing couldn't sleep for some reason.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked.

"I'm hungry," Aaron said. "Can I have some cereal?"

Dean took Aaron into the kitchen and made him a bowl of Froot Loops. After Aaron finished eating, he gave his uncle a hug and kiss goodnight and gave Renee a big hug before he went back to bed.

"He's very adorable," Renee said.

"He is. I love that little boy very much. I just wish Jerry wasn't his father," Dean said. He sat back down on the couch.

"Has he called Lisa?"

"He has. He wanted to see Aaron. I thought she blocked his number or changed hers but she didn't. Lisa doesn't want to keep Aaron from seeing his dad. The other day he wanted to see Aaron. I went with Lisa to make sure nothing went down. He was mad that Lisa didn't tell him she was breaking up with him. If I wasn't there, he would've beat her and locked her in the closet in his apartment."

"Lisa and Aaron are with you now. Everything is fine."

Dean smiled at Renee.

"It is. All of you make my world shine," he said. "Including that crazy ass Sami and Pamela."

Renee smiled back at Dean.

"I have a question," she said. Hopefully she could word this right and not sound like she was accusing Dean of anything.

"Alright," Dean said.

"When we first had sex, I know that you wanted to use protection even though I'm on birth control. Um...I appreciate the fact that you wanted to use a condom...but...did you fear that maybe my birth control wouldn't work or something? I don't know how to say it..."

"Do you think that I didn't trust you that night for some reason?"

Renee studied Dean's face. Dean's expression had went from happy to serious. She really hoped she didn't hurt his feelings in any way.

"No," she said.

"Renee, tell the truth," Dean said.

Renee sighed.

"A little."

"Renee, I wore a condom just for extra protection. I've always been this way. I trust you. One thousand percent. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings in any way."

"It's fine."

Dean grabbed Renee's hands. Renee looked at Dean.

"And another reason I wore a condom is because of a past experience. One of my exes flatly refused to take her birth control. I told her I wasn't ready for child and so I started wearing condoms. Plus, she was irresponsible so there was no way she'd be able to take care of a child."

"I see."

"But like I said before, I trust you. You're just very special to me and that's why I did what I did. I just believe in using protection is all. Well, as long as we have some sort of protection, we're fine."

Renee smiled.

"At least that's cleared up. One last question: do you ever want to have children?"

"We'll see what the future holds."

Dean and Renee then shared another kiss with each other.

* * *

 **4 months later:**

Renee was in first place in the go-kart race. Dean was trailing right behind her but couldn't pass her up on the racetrack. Every time Dean would try to get ahead, Renee would swoop right in front of him and cut him off. He hit her bumper a few times in response. Not out of anger but out of excitement. Renee sped up to keep Dean from hitting her.

They pulled into the loading area along with the other go-kart racers. They took off their helmets, unbuckled their seat belts, and got out of the karts.

"Cheater," Renee said.

"Am not," Dean said.

"I still came in first place," Renee said.

Dean walked up behind Renee and pinched her butt.

"Dean!"

Dean started whistling and returned his helmet to the front desk. Renee returned her helmet then met up with Dean.

"You're a sneaky son of a gun. You know that?" Renee said.

"I know," Dean said with a grin. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Daffy Duck," Renee said.

"You know what?" Dean said. He picked up Renee and carried her across the parking lot to his truck. "I love it when you're mad."

"Oh you do?" Renee said.

"Why, yes!"

Dean sat Renee back down on her feet and opened the passenger door for her.

"I'm gonna kick your butt," Renee said as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"I'm sure you will," Dean said. He closed Renee's door then got into the truck. He put on his seat belt then turned on the engine. Before he pulled off he checked his cell and saw that Lisa had texted him a few minutes ago. She said that she would be late coming home from work and asked Dean if he could pick Aaron up from his friend's house. She texted Dean the address. "We need to head to Aaron's friend's and pick him up. If that's fine with you."

"It's fine," Renee said.

They arrived at Aaron's friend's house to pick him up. Aaron had wanted to spend that afternoon with his friend. He couldn't remember the last time he could visit a friend and have fun. Some of his afternoons were spent watching his father beat up his mother. But he didn't have to ever worry about that ever again. As much as he still loved his father, he enjoyed playing with his friends without any hassle. Aaron talked about this great afternoon all of the way home.

When they got home, Aaron went straight to his room and fell asleep. Dean and Renee went to the kitchen to grab some water.

"Little guy is worn out," Renee said. "I swear he is so damn adorable. He has a smile like you."

"I know," Dean said.

"Dimples and all," Renee said.

"Watch it."

Renee chuckled and pushed Dean against the counter. She grabbed his crotch through his denim pants.

"Horny, are we?" Dean said.

"Maybe," Renee said.

Dean kissed Renee's neck. The smell of her sweet perfume drove him crazy.

"I should eat you up right now," Dean said.

"Why don't you eat me out instead?" Renee said.

"Say no more."

Dean picked Renee up and carried her to his room. Closing the door behind them, they went straight to the bed. Renee laid down and let Dean unbutton and unzip her pants.

"Ah, you know what?" Renee said.

"What is it?" Dean said.

"As much as I would like to have sex with you right now, I forgot that I need to pick Pamela up from work," Renee said.

"Sami is working late as well. Forgot about that. Alright, hurry back so we can finish!"

"You'll have to wait, my dear."

Dean gave Renee a kiss on her lips.

"I'll be waiting for you," he said.

Renee zipped her pants up again and scooted off the bed.

"I'll be back!" she said.

Dean watched as Renee walked out of the room. He couldn't help but sometimes think how he struck gold with that gorgeous woman named Renee.

Each day, Dean considered himself a fortunate man to have met a terrific person like Renee.


	12. Chapter 12

Renee picked Pamela up from the flower shop and drove her to her house. Of course, Pamela wanted to know how things were going with Renee and her sweetheart.

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend. We do boyfriend and girlfriend things. What else can I say?" Renee said. She flicked on her signal then made a right turn at the stop sign.

"I'm glad. As long as Dean is treating you right, that's all that matters to me," Pam said.

"I honestly can't remember the last time I've been this happy. Dean has made me smile again. Even my own mother has seen a difference in me."

"You're so cute and don't even know it," Pamela said. "Make a right here!"

"Sorry!"

Renee almost always where Pamela lived and would sometimes get lost while driving.

"You need a map," Pamela said.

"I don't," Renee said. "You're home!"

Renee parked the car and unlocked the door.

"Smooches!" Pam said.

Pam and Renee both gave each other a quick smooch on the cheek. Pam unbuckled her seat belt, grabbed her purse, and got out of the car. She waved back at Renee as she made her way to the house.

* * *

Dean had been getting dinner prepared when he heard the front door open. He didn't have to look up to know that it was Renee.

"My dimpleface lover," Renee said as she stepped into the kitchen. She put her hands on her hips. "What are you making?"

Dean opened a can of seasoning salt and started to season the chicken.

"I'm making food, my beautiful lady," he said.

"Let me help you," Renee said.

"No, it's fine," Dean said.

"Is Aaron still taking a nap?"

"Yeah. I'll wake up him up soon so he'll get ready for dinner. Lisa is on her way home now."

Renee poured herself a glass of apple juice then sat down at the table. She watched as Dean placed the chicken in the oven then closed the oven door. He checked the pot of green beans on the stove to make sure they weren't burning. If Dean could, he would probably have his cooking show along with Renee. He placed the top back over the pot and looked over to Renee. She had her legs crossed and was sipping her juice.

"What're you looking at?" Dean said.

"You," Renee responded.

Dean walked over to Renee and stood in front of her.

"Don't tickle me!" Renee said.

"You want me to tickle you?" Dean said.

"Nooo!"

Dean poked Renee's stomach.

"I won't tickle ya. This time," Dean said.

"Good," Renee said.

"You know we have unfinished business right?"

"Like?"

* * *

"D-D-Dean..." Renee moaned.

Dean was so concentrated on making love to Renee that he almost didn't hear her.

"Hmm?"

"Damn..."

Renee had forgotten about what she was going to say. Dean's hands were gripping Renee's waist tightly as if she was going to escape from him. With every thrust, Renee felt as if she was on cloud nine. The fact she was extremely wet drove Dean even more crazy.

"Fuck..." Dean muttered to himself.

Dean and Renee finally reached their climaxes. Renee felt Dean's hot seed emptying inside of her. She grabbed the sheets and tried to regain her breath.

"That felt good," Renee said.

"Good. I love making love to you," Dean said.

The two of them got up to go to the bathroom to clean up. Dean turned on the shower head, grabbed two washcloths, then hopped in. Renee had to pee real quick. She knew that the shower would or probably wouldn't get hot once she flushed the toilet. It was a risk she was willing to take. Once she was down using the toilet, she flushed it and held her breath. Fortunately, the shower didn't get hot and Dean didn't hop out of the shower. Renee pulled back the shower curtain and stepped behind Dean, closing the shower curtain behind her. Dean took Renee's cloth, lathered it up with soap, then handed it to her. Renee took it and started washing herself. Part of her didn't want to shower. She wanted to lay in the bed with Dean, all sweaty and catching her breath. But a shower was just as nice as well so she didn't complain. Taking showers with Dean sometimes was fun. One time Renee washed Dean's hair and accidentally got soap in his eyes. She thought she'd fall out of the shower laughing her ass off at Dean howling in pain, despite trying to wash the soap out of his eyes.

"You know what we should do?" Dean said. He stood under the shower head to rinse off.

"What is it?" Renee said.

"Karaoke."

Renee stepped past Dean and rinsed off.

"Karaoke, huh?"

"Yup. What do you say?"

"It's a terrific idea."

Renee definitely wanted to see how Dean sounded when he sung. She's heard him hum tunes before but never sing.

"Of course, you'll be the one singing," Renee said.

"I'm the karaoke master," Dean said.

Renee giggled and turned off the shower head.

"Carry me back to the room," Renee said.

"Since you asked so nicely, my queen," Dean said.

Dean and Renee stepped out of the shower and dried off. Tying her towel around her, she waited for Dean to wrap his towel around his waist. He lifted her up and carried her back to the room.

"I was actually joking," Renee said. "But thank you."

"I planned on carrying you back to the room anyway because you're my queen," Dean said.

Renee smiled and gave Dean a kiss.

* * *

There was a new bar called The Den that had opened in the area. On the sign outside, karaoke night was in bright green letters underneath the name of the establishment.

Dean and Renee walked into the bar and took in the nice scenery. There was a bar on one side and a stage to the left. It dark inside except for a dark purple light keeping the place lit up. The people in the place were sitting and chatting with each other. Some people were drinking alone while others where drinking with their friends or laughing loudly about a joke at the bar. Others were sitting at round tables in the karaoke area.

Dean and Renee made their way to the bar and ordered two angry orchard apples. After getting their drinks, they walked over to the tables near the karaoke stage. Dean sat the drinks down on the table then pulled out Renee's chair. When she took her seat, Dean sat down as well. He picked up his drink for a toast.

"A toast to our love," Dean said.

Renee picked up her drink and gently tapped it with Dean's.

"To our love," Renee said.

"To our love," Dean said.

They drunk half of their drinks before setting them down on the table again.

"We should order some appetizers as well," Dean said.

"Yeah. I am pretty hungry," Renee said.

"Why didn't you say anything, love?"

Renee shrugged.

"I dunno."

"What would you like?"

"Just some fries."

"Done and done."

Dean got back up and went back to the bar to order some food. He came back with a hot fries ready to eat.

"Just for you," Dean said.

He placed the fries in front of Renee. She picked one up and held it out for Dean.

"No, it's for you," he said.

"Just eat it," Renee said.

Dean took the fry in his mouth and ate it.

"Delicious," he said. "And you look delicious yourself."

Renee was wearing a black romper with matching black ballerina shoes. She had on black eyeliner and purple lipstick. She didn't feel like wearing any jewelry that evening. Of course, Dean didn't care if she wore makeup or jewelry or not. She was still his lovely girlfriend.

"You look fine yourself, sir," Renee said. "You look sexy in your black shirt, jeans, and boots."

Dean smirked.

"I know," he said.

The fries were definitely delicious to Renee. She ate them with ease. They didn't stand a chance. She gulped down the rest of her orchard apple.

Someone who worked at the bar stepped on stage and started announcing the event for the night.

"Good evening, ladies and gents, tonight is karaoke night! If anyone wants to step up and sing a good ol' song, step right up!" he said.

Dean looked directly at Renee. She was staring back at him with a huge grin.

"Let's go," she said.

Taking Renee's hand in his, Dean lead Renee to the stage.

"I'd like to sing," Dean said.

"We have a volunteer!" the man said. "Good luck!"

"Thanks," Dean said. He took the microphone from the man and turned to face Renee.

The screen was in front of them. There was also another screen that faced the audience so that they could see the lyrics as well.

A slow song came on, much to Renee's delight.

"I dedicate this song to you," Dean said.

Renee waited as Dean lifted the microphone to his mouth as the song started. Dean kept glancing up at the screen to see the lyrics. But since this was a song he already knew by heart, it was going to be easy for him.

"If you take your love away from me...I'll go crazy...I'll go insane...You've got your problems baby and I've got mine...Lets just end it all by putting it all together, yeah...Then you say you love me...It don't mean a thing...If you cared you'd be there...Like you used to be, yeah.."

Renee was in a trance while staring into Dean's ocean blue eyes. He held his arm up and spun her around before pulling her close to him. His raspy voice sounded interesting against the beat of the R&B song.

Dean couldn't take his eyes off Renee as he sung.

"I'm searching for the words to make you realize...That I really, really want you to stay...Oh, yeah...Tears of frustation I hold inside...But if you walk away...You'll make this grown man cry...Don't leave...Don't leave me girl...Please stay with me tonight...Don't leave me girl..."

When the song ended, Dean handed the microphone back to the man in charge and left the stage. There was a applause from the audience.

"I loved it," Renee said.

"I'm glad. I know I couldn't carry a tune for shit," Dean said.

"It doesn't matter. I loved it," Renee said.

"I'm glad," Dean said. He was smiling big which revealed his dimples. "Let's go order some more food."

"Good idea," Renee said.

Another batch of fries along with some burgers and another karaoke session featuring Dean singing to Renee completed their evening.

* * *

When they got home and got ready for bed, Renee couldn't stop talking about how cute Dean looked singing.

"Oh hush," he said.

"No, I'm serious. And your dimples made your expression perfect," she said.

"I'm sure," Dean said.

He slipped into his basketball shorts and laid under the covers next to Renee.

"I have a question for you," he said.

"Yes?"

Renee turned on her side and placed her head on her hand.

"How much do you love me?" Dean asked her.

"I love you very much. I love you more than my favorite snack. I love being with you," Renee said.

Dean turned to look at her and smiled.

"When that song came on, I was happy. That's exactly how I felt about you. Good thing it was a song I already knew," he said. "Don't Leave Me Girl by Blackstreet. Very good song. Reminds me of you every time I hear it."

"I'm glad. It's a wonderful song," she said.

"And you're a spectacular girlfriend," Dean said.

"And you're a gem for a marvelous boyfriend," Renee said.

Renee climbed on top of Dean. She pulled down her nightgown, grabbed Dean's hands, and placed them on her breasts.

"I'm in the mood to make love to you," Renee said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Dean said.


	13. Chapter 13

Renee and Dean watched as Aaron slid down the slide on the playground. His mother was right there to catch him and tickled him.

"Mommy!" Aaron squealed.

"You want to slide again?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah!"

Aaron ran to get back on the slide.

"I'm so happy that Lisa has moved on. She deserved way better than Jerry," Dean said.

The only reason Lisa kept in contact with Jerry was because of Aaron. But she had met someone else and was definitely happy with her life. She had got a job at the post office over the summer. Having her own money and her own job was something Lisa thought she'd ever have again. She was a free woman now and felt like a new person.

"She did," Renee said.

"Just like we deserved better than our exes," Dean said.

"You're the best. The other night was amazing," Renee said.

Dean scooted closer to Renee on the bench.

"I know it was. We should do it again. Then afterwards, we buy more french fries."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great."

Dean grabbed Renee's hand and kissed it twice.

"Why are you so lovely?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't think I'm that lovely," Renee said.

"I beg to differ. You are lovely," Dean said.

Dean looked back at Aaron and Lisa.

"I have a desk I'd like to have fixed. Think you could fix it for me?" Renee asked.

"Of course," Dean said. "I'll do it today."

"You don't have to do it today," Renee said.

"I insist," Dean said.

When Dean set his mind to doing something, there was no stopping him. Renee just smiled and laid her head on his shoulder and watched as Aaron and Lisa continued to enjoy themselves at the park.

* * *

"Lemonade?"

Renee held up a glass of ice cold lemonade next to Dean.

"Thanks, toots," Dean said. He had been in Renee's living room fixing her computer desk.

Renee's desk looked as if nothing had happened to it. One wouldn't think one of the drawers were broken and the doors had completely fallen off. Dean swung the doors back and forth to make sure they were secure. It would definitely be a shame if the desk had collapsed while Renee was using her computer. Dean definitely did not want that at all. Not for his love Renee.

"It's ready to rock and roll," Dean said.

"Thank you. You're a miracle worker," Renee said.

"I know I am," Dean said. "Funny how I never paid attention to this desk. Did not know you had it here in the living room. I should buy Lisa a laptop or something and buy Aaron a tablet or something. I'm not a fan of social media. I'll google something and that's about it."

"Social media can be irritating at times," Renee said. "But it's also fun."

"Not as fun as beating you in go-kart racing," Dean said.

"Oh really?" Renee said.

"Yeah really!" Dean said. "I'm going to beat you when we race again. You just watch and see."

Renee tugged on Dean's belt. Dean raised an eyebrow as he continued to drink his lemonade.

"Is it good?" Renee said.

"Yup," Dean said.

Dean kissed Renee on her forehead.

"Anything else you need me to fix?"

"Um...no, that's about it. Want some more?"

"I do. This is good."

Renee went to the kitchen to pour Dean some more to drink. Dean walked in behind her and pinched her butt.

"Hey!" she said. "Don't make me spill the drink all over the counter!"

Dean picked Renee up and placed her on the counter.

"I won't make you spill the lemonade," Dean said. He picked up his glass and drunk some more lemonade. "Well, I'll try. Can't make any promises."

"So, there is something I need to tell you," Renee said. "My parents are coming to visit me next week."

"That's cool. Do they want to meet me?" Dean said. He sounded a bit nervous.

"They do," Renee said.

"I'll promise to be on my best behavior," Dean said. "What day are they coming?"

"Next Tuesday."

"I have to work that day. But I'll come over after work to meet your parents. Hopefully they like me."

"Don't worry about anything. There's no reason why they wouldn't like you."

Dean smiled.

"I'll try not to worry about anything. I hope they do like me," he said. He then poked his lips out. "Kiss kiss?"

"Kiss kiss."

Renee leaned forward and kissed Dean.

* * *

"Isn't this the fifth bank we've built or something?" Sami asked. He sat the ladder he was carrying down and stood it up. Once he had it still, he climbed it. He had to drill some nails to the side of the building.

"Yup," Dean said. "We have work and a paycheck coming in so we just need to continue doing our job."

"Yeah," Sami said.

Dean watched as Sami drilled all of the nails into the building.

"How's Renee?"

"She's good. Her parents are coming to visit her for a few days. They're coming today."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little."

"I was nervous when I met Pam's parents but luckily they took a liking to me. Let's hope her parents like you and don't think bad about you."

"I hope not either."

"It'll be fine. Can you hand me some more nails?" Sami asked.

When Dean dug through the toolbox to find some more nails, he heard Sami yell out. Dean looked up and saw Sami fall off of the ladder. Sami hit the ground hard.

"Sami!" Dean said.

He rushed to his friend's side.

"My leg..." Sami said. "The nails..."

Dean looked at Sami's left leg and saw huge nails sticking out on the side of his leg.

"Shit," Dean said.

Dean yelled out for help. The other construction workers came rushing to Sami. They managed to lift up Sami's leg even though he was writhing in pain. Blood starting gushing from his wound and Dean immediately placed his hand over the wound. He felt the warm blood trickle through his fingers but he didn't care. His main concern was getting his friend to hospital.

An ambulance finally came. The paramedics rushed to the construction site. They put Sami on a stretcher then rushed him back to the truck.

Dean rushed to his truck and got in. He turned on the engine and sped out of the parking lot. He didn't care if he did have a job to do back at the construction site. His best friend was injured. He immediately thought about Pam. She had to know about what had happened.

* * *

Renee had found out about the accident when Pam had called her later that evening. Pam was going to stay at the hospital with Sami. She had planned on going to Renee's house along with Dean and Sami to meet her parents. She told Renee that Dean was on her way to her house.

Renee immediately thought that maybe she should call Dean and tell him to go straight to his home instead of stopping by hers so he could calm down. As soon as she and Pam hung up, Renee started to dial Dean's number. But before she could press the call button, she heard her doorbell ring.

"Shit," she murmured to herself.

Renee jetted from her room and bolted down the hallway. She walked quickly to the front door.

Her parents, who had been watching t.v., watched as Renee rushed to the door.

Renee opened it and saw Dean staring back at her. He was breathing heavy, his hair was all over the place, he looked tired, and he was sweating. The shirt he was wearing had dirt over it.

"Sorry," he said. "Your parents are here, right?"

"Yeah," Renee said. "What happened to your hands!?"

"Sami's blood," Dean said. "I tried to cover up the bleeding from his wound. Is it okay if I come in?"

"Yeah. I'll my parents what's going on," Renee said.

Dean walked in and took off his work boots. He was so shaken up by what happened with Sami he completely forgot about Renee's parents. When they saw him, they didn't know what to say. They were expecting a decent looking man but Dean did not fit that standard.

"Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Dean," Renee said.

"Hi," Dean said. "Sorry if I don't look all that great. I just got off of work."

"That's fine," Renee's father said. "Renee told us you work at a construction place. Long day?"

"Yes, sir," Dean said.

"It's nice to meet you," Renee's mom said.

"Same to you. I'm going to go freshen up now. I'll be back," Dean said.

Dean and Renee hurried out of the living room and into their room. Renee locked the door behind them so that her parents wouldn't barge in. Hopefully they wouldn't try to eavesdrop either.

"I'm sorry. I'm still shaken up over Sami," Dean said.

He threw off all of his work clothes and bundled them up.

"He'll pull through," Renee said. "And don't mind my parents right now."

Dean went into the bathroom to shower. He needed to wash off of all of the dirt and blood right away. Renee took his clothes and placed them in the dirty clothes hamper. She left the room but locked the door again so that Dean could get dressed in peace. She closed the door and went to the living room.

"What's going on?" her father asked.

"Our friend got into an accident at work. Dean had to rush to the hospital to check on him," Renee said. "That's why my friend Pamela isn't coming tonight."

"I'm sorry," Renee's mother said. "I hope he has a speedy recovery. What happened to him?"

"He fell off of a ladder and fell on two nails. Really big nails. Went through his left leg. Didn't go through his bones or anything. Just penetrated the side."

"Ouch," her father said. "Dean looked pretty upset. I hope he's okay. Has he been treating you right, hasn't he?"

"Yes," Renee said.

"You sure?" her father said.

"If he's not, you need to tell us," Renee's mother said.

"You guys, Dean loves me. And he treats me right," Renee said.

"You're not lying to protect him are you?" her father said.

"Dad! Mom! Dean treats me right! I love that man with all my heart!" Renee said.

"We'll take your word for it," her father said.

* * *

Renee was so glad that her parents decided to stay at a hotel during their stay. Dean was also glad himself.

"Your parents seem like a handful. And I have a feeling they don't like me," Dean said.

"They think you're going to be like my exes. That's their main concern. But you're not," Renee said.

She placed a hand on Dean's chest and placed her leg over his legs. They were laying under the covers in their bedroom. They were sleepy but they needed to talk for a minute.

"They'll see that I'm different. Hopefully. Today has been a really long day. I can't stop thinking about Sami."

"He'll be fine. We'll visit him in the morning. He'll pull through this."

"It's my fault."

"It's not. It was an accident. Don't start blaming yourself, Dean."

"I'll try not to."

"I love you, Dean. That's all that matters."

"It does. I love you more, Renee."

"Always and forever."

"Always and forever. Now let's get some rest."


	14. Chapter 14

"Renee, you don't need your heart broken again," Renee's mother said.

"Mom, Dean is not going to break my heart," Renee said. "How many times do I have to tell you that I love Dean? He's different. I've been happy with him."

"You love him that much, huh?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

If her parents asked her about her being in love with Dean one more time, Renee was going to scream. She had gone with her mother to the mall but she was tired of being with her. Renee was glad when she dropped her mother off at her hotel and sped off to go to the hospital. Her mother went into the hotel and made her way to the room. She walked into the hotel room and sat her purse on the table. Renee's father was watching television.

"Where's Renee?" he asked.

"Probably going back to meet Dean."

"Nancy, I really hope Renee doesn't rush into anything with this Dean guy."

"I don't know, Hank. I hope she doesn't run off to Las Vegas to elope with Dean."

"There's nothing we can do but support her. I love Renee and I understand she loves Dean but I really hope she's found the one. If not, then she needs to keep looking for Mr. Right."

* * *

Renee went to the hospital to visit Sami. Pamela and Dean were also there. Dean still hadn't gotten over the accident and was still upset over it.

Despite Dean feeling the way he did, Sami was doing just fine. He was cracking jokes and making everyone laugh.

"See, Pam? I'm doing just fine. I'll be glad when I'm able to go back home tomorrow," Sami said.

"I know. I'm glad you're alright," Pam said. She hadn't left Sami's side ever since the day he had his accident. The only time she left was to shower but she was right by his side.

"I'm glad you're pulling through," Renee said.

"Thanks. I'm glad my best friend was there to help me," Sami said.

Dean had been standing right next to Renee. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"It was still my fault," he said.

"Dean-" Renee said.

"I should've held the ladder or something. Then maybe you wouldn't have fallen," Dean continued.

"It was an accident, Dean. You can't continue to beat yourself up over this," Sami said.

"It's not your fault," Renee said.

* * *

Dean and Renee left the hospital and went back to Renee's home. During the entire ride Dean was silent. He kept his focus on the scenery passing him by in the window. Renee couldn't remember the last time she saw Dean this upset.

Once Dean got home, he kicked off his shoes and laid right on the couch.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Renee asked from the kitchen.

"Nope," Dean said.

"Alright. I'll leave you alone," Renee said.

"You don't have to leave me alone," Dean said.

"You look like you need time to think to yourself. I don't want to disturb you."

"You don't disturb me. You never have. Whenever I'm with you, I feel damn good."

Renee smiled.

"I feel damn good when I'm with you, too. Regardless of what my parents say, I love you. I'll make you a cheeseburger with some fries for dinner if you want. Does that sound good?"

"Yes it does. But come over here and lay with me."

Renee walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She climbed over Dean and settled next to him on the couch.

"Better," Dean said.

"I know you hate my parents. I thought they'd be more accepting."

"I don't hate your parents. I know I don't have a fancy car or a fancy house. I don't wear fancy clothes and I'm not a lawyer or a professor of some sort. I'm a regular guy with a construction job. I make good money. I have my own house and my own truck. I'm able to take care of my sister, my nephew, and you. I make sure the bills are paid and everything. And even though you object against it, if you need help with your bills, I will help you. And anything else you need. I'm not some bum off of the street. I had to fight, scratch, and claw to get what I got. I'll be damned if someone is going to make me out to be some worthless piece of shit cause I'm not!"

Renee found it strange that she was enjoying Dean rant. Actually, she found it pretty soothing. She didn't have to worry about what her parents had to say about Dean. He had been nothing but respectful to Renee's parents but they treated him as if he was a criminal. If Dean was really a bad guy, she would've moved on. Heartbroken and all. But here she was, lying beside Dean.

"I know," Renee said. "You're the love of my life."

"Damn right I am," Dean said. "I try to the best brother, uncle, friend, and boyfriend I can be. But your parents make me feel like I'm just a deadbeat."

"You have to ignore them. I love them but I have told them that you're not like my other boyfriends," Renee said.

"I treat you like the queen you are. It sounds like your parents do not want you with any other man because of what happened in the past."

"It's true. My mom told me today that she fears that I'll elope with you in Las Vegas."

"That's crazy."

"I know."

"I don't know how you deal with them sometimes."

"Me neither. But they just have to understand that we love each other."

"I love you with all of my damn heart."

Dean tickled Renee's rib but immediately stopped when she accidently punched his cheek.

"Okay, playtime is over," he said.

"I'm sorry. It's just reflexes," Renee said.

Dean nodded his head.

"I understand," he said. "You know what? I'm actually hungry right now."

"Oh?"

"Oh yeah. I'll whip out everything you need to make the food. Make it snappy."

"Excuse me?"

Dean grinned and tickled Renee's rib again.

"Ah! Dammit, Dean!"

Dean got up and went to the kitchen. He grabbed the meat, cheese, and everything else he was going to make the burgers with.

"How's Lisa and Aaron doing?" Renee asked. "I haven't talked to them today."

"They're fine," Dean said. "Aaron still screams in his sleep sometimes. But he's doing fine. Lisa is happy as usual."

Turning on the stove, he placed the hamburger patties in the skillet, grabbed some seasoning from the cabinet, and seasoned the food.

"Love hearing that. And Sami's accident was not your fault."

Renee had walked into the kitchen to help with the food.

"I know you think that but it's not the truth," she said. She placed an onion on the cutboard and started cutting it.

"I know," Dean said quietly.

Once they made their plates, they went back to the living room to eat and watch television. They enjoyed being together as they should.

* * *

Dean and Renee started horsing around while watching t.v. The horsing around turned into cuddling on the floor of the living room. From cuddling to making out on the floor.

Renee had stripped down to her bra and panties and was on top of Dean. She ran her hands down his bare chest. She tugged lightly at the hairs on his chest and tickled his ribs.

"Watch it," Dean whispered.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Renee teased.

Dean flipped Renee on her back and hovered above her. He leaned towards her ear.

"You wanna see?" he whispered.

Renee guided Dean's hand towards her panties. Lifting them up, she placed Dean's hands in her panties. Dean slowly rubbed Renee's clit which caused her to close her eyes and moan out in pleasure. She was already wet but Dean wanted to continue to pleasure her. He stuck his middle finger into Renee's pussy and started fingering her hard.

"FUCK!" she yelled out loud.

She felt as if she was going to explode if Dean kept fingering her. He stopped when Renee told him she was close to cumming.

He unzipped his pants and shoved them down to his knees. He didn't care about being fully naked. All he wanted was to make love to Renee. He yanked her panties off and threw them to the side.

Renee watched as Dean slowly entered his cock into her. Putting her legs on his shoulders, Dean pounded into Renee.

The only sounds being made in the house were Renee and Dean's moans.

It seemed as if eternity had gone by. It was as if they were the only ones in their own world at the moment. They felt content. They felt connected. And that's all they cared about.

After a few more thrusts, Dean and Renee reached their climaxes. Renee ran her hand through Dean's damp hair.

"I love you so damn much, Dean," Renee said. "I don't give a fuck what my parents say. I love you and that's that."

"Damn right. I love you more, Nae," Dean said.

He kissed Renee on her lips then placed his forehead against hers. He then picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

When Renee's parents pulled up to her house, they saw Renee washing her car in her driveway.

"Where's her boyfriend? Why isn't he helping out?" Hank said. He parked the car on the street and cut the engine. Him and Nancy had waved to Renee who had quickly waved back. They then saw Dean come out of the house.

"Shit," Dean said to himself. He walked down the stairs and went to continue helping Renee clean her car. "I know they're your parents but I am not in the mood for their mess."

"I know," Renee said. "If I need to let them have it, I will."

Hank and Nancy got out of their cars and walked up to their daughter. Renee sat the hose down and quickly hugged her parents.

"Hello, Dean," Hank said.

"Hello, sir. How are you?" Dean said. "Mrs. Paquette?"

"We're doing fine. You know for a second there we thought that you had Renee out here in the hot sun washing her car in the. Good thing you're helping," Hank said.

Renee gritted her teeth as she rinsed off her car.

"I helped her," Dean said. "I help Renee in anyway I can." He went to turn off the hose once Renee was done then came back.

"That's good. But tell me, what are you intentions with me daughter?" Hank asked.

"Dad, stop," Renee said.

"No, I'm asking him a question. If he loves you like he say he does, I want to know his intentions with you," Hank said.

"Let your father and I talk to Dean," Nancy said.

"Mom-" Renee said.

Dean put a hand on her shoulder.

"My intentions with your daughter is to treat her like the queen she is. I'm sorry I don't have a Mercedes Benz or a fancy job. I know I don't wear the fanciest clothes but I don't care. My clothes are fine. Yes, I do take showers and baths. I love your daughter with all of my heart. I wish you guys could see and understand that," he said.

"We just don't know if you're like her previous boyfriends. We're not saying your a bad person but we just need to get to know you better," Nancy said.

"But treating me like I'm a criminal is not fair to me," Dean said. "How would you like it if I treated you guys how you treat me? What if I thought you were like the parents of my exes and treated you like dirt?"

"It wouldn't be fair. But we are just concerned about Renee. And how many exes do you have? Do you still keep in contact with them?" Hank asked.

"Dad, you and Mom have gone too far," Renee said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Paquette, you guys are wrong. Come on, Renee," Dean said.

As Renee turned to leave with Dean, Hank grabbed Renee's arm.

"Renee, do not let him tell you what to do," Hank said.

"Dad, let go of me," Renee said.

"Come with us. We want to talk to you," Hank said.

Renee yanked her arm away from her father.

"I'm going back in my house with Dean. I can't believe you two right now," she said.

"Renee, don't let Dean control you," Hank said.

"Let's go, Renee," Dean said.

As Dean and Renee started walking back towards the house, Hank approached Dean from behind and hit him in the head.

"Let go of my daughter, you slimeball!" Hank yelled.

Dean stopped in his tracks then turned around slowly to face Hank.

"Hank!" Nancy said.

Hank immediately got scared when he saw Dean balling up his fists. Renee immediately thought that Dean was going to give her father a black eye.

"Get out of my fucking face," he said quietly. "Leave me alone."

"Hank, let's go!" Nancy said.

"Love you, Renee," Hank said to his daughter. He then hurried back to his car.

"Love you," Nancy said to her daughter before turning her attention to Hank. "Why the fuck did you hit him!?"

Dean took Renee's hand and led her to the house. Renee expected Dean to slam the door shut behind them once they were inside. Which he did.

"You know what? I cannot deal with your parents anymore! You need to do something about them!"

"Look, they'll be going back home in a few days. I'll tell them not to come back."

"You need to!"

"I will! Please, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"I just did!"

Dean leaned against the wall and titled his head back.

"I can't keep doing this. I would love to stay another night with you but if your parents are going to come by again I am leaving," he said. "I don't have to take this bullshit."

Dean then walked right past Renee and went to lie down in the bedroom.

Renee sighed and went to get herself some water. She was drained and needed the water to cool her down. She needed to get her thoughts together.

She truly hoped that Dean would not consider leaving her after the incident.


	15. Chapter 15

Renee sat in silence as she ate her breakfast. Her mind could not stop replaying what had happened the previous day. The fact that her father worked up the courage and had the guts to hit Dean still baffled her. She begin to feel as if Dean was really considering leaving her because of her parents. Renee could not imagine life without Dean right now. If her parents did happen to screw up her relationship with Dean, she did not know if she could forgive them. Maybe not too easily. Renee was shaken out of her thoughts when Dean called out her name.

"Renee," he said.

"Hey. I didn't see you walk in here," Renee said.

"You were out of it," Dean said. "You still thinking about what your dad did to me?" He poured himself some coffee and put some sugar and creamer in it.

"Yeah," Renee said. She started to poke at her oatmeal.

"Don't worry yourself over it," Dean said. He walked to the kitchen table and sat down beside Renee.

"Thanks," Renee said quietly. "I need to get ready for work."

Dean grabbed Renee's wrist when she got up.

"You don't have to be at work until one. It's only 8:37 in the morning. I think you should relax for a bit and lie down. You see how I haven't changed out of my t-shirt and sweats? Just stay in your nightgown and enjoy yourself for a minute."

"You're right. I actually want to talk to you."

Renee sat back down. She took a deep breath.

 _Please don't get mad at me,_ Renee thought to herself.

"Do you want to break up with me?" she asked.

Dean frowned when he was asked that ridiculous question.

"What makes you think that?"

"My parents. They're trying to drive a wedge in between us. They claim they want me to be happy but they've done nothing but treat you like shit and give me a tremendous headache!"

"Honeycakes, I'm not going to break up with you over your parents. Then they're going to say I told you so! I love you, Nae. You know that."

"I love you, too. I'm just a mess. Ugh."

"I'm never going to leave you."

"That's good."

Renee nervously chuckled.

"That's very good," she said.

"Renee, you need to go back to bed."

"Good idea."

* * *

Despite being at work and having flowers and costumers to tend to, Renee still could not get over what her father had did to Dean. Dean could've easily knocked Hank's teeth down his throat but he didn't. He stopped himself from hitting his girlfriend's father. Hank probably would've called the police and had Dean thrown in jail. That definitely would've gave him a real reason to hate Dean. Even though Hank deserved to get hit in his head, Renee was glad that Dean didn't retaliate.

"What's the matter?" Pam asked.

Renee walked behind the counter where Pamela was sitting and sat down on the stool next to hers.

"Yesterday, my dad hit Dean. They were arguing. It was a big mess," Renee said.

"What the actual fuck?" Pamela said. Good thing there wasn't any customers inside of the building. "Did Dean hit him back?"

"No. Good thing too. I've seen Dean get angry before but yesterday he was about to go on a rampage. I thought he was thinking about breaking up with me over the fact that my parents keep giving us grief. This morning he told me he wasn't. This entire week has been a mess. My parents getting on my nerves. My parents treating Dean like dirt. My dad hitting Dean. ARGH!"

"You'll be alright," Pam said.

"I hope so. Everything is just absolutely insane. Hell, my period has been late for about a week now! And I'm worried that I might be pregnant. Yes, there is a possibility that I might be pregnant."

Pam raised her eyebrows at her friend.

"Um...when was the last time you had sex with Dean? And doesn't your birth control help you with your period?"

"I had sex with Dean two days ago. And twice last week. In a day. I don't know what's going on with my birth control. Let me see...Sunday was the last time we had sex last week...and today is Wednesday...aw shit."

"Renee, after work you are going to take your butt to the pharmacy and you're getting a pregnancy test."

"I can't be pregnant, though. I can't! I don't know how Dean would react to me being pregnant!"

"Have you guys talked about marriage and kids by any chance?"

"No. I've been too afraid."

"You should talk to him about it."

"No. I don't want to scare Dean away."

"If he loves you like he says he does, he would not leave you if you are pregnant. He would step up and take care of his responsibilities. But seriously, I don't think he'd leave you. Don't fabricate some weird story in your head, Renee. Do you really think Dean would leave you?"

Renee could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes..."

Pamela got up to comfort Renee who had started sobbing.

"We just need to get a pregnancy test. Don't upset yourself. You're a strong woman, Renee Paquette. Remember that. And if he does leave you, I'm gonna hunt him down and whoop his ass!"

Renee chuckled through her sobs.

"But don't think Dean will leave you. Just think positive. I'll go with you to to the pharmacy. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Renee stared at the pregnancy test in her hands. She felt as if she had been staring at it for eternity. She opened the box and took out the test.

"Here goes," she said quietly.

After she had peed on the test, she placed it on the counter. She washed her hands then set an timer on her phone. Just ninety seconds and she'd know if she was pregnant or not. She had to know before Dean came back to her house that evening.

As the timer continued to count down, Renee got anxious. Once the timer went off, she picked up the pregnancy test and read the results.

* * *

"Dean, you can't put the ball in the hole. You need to play the game right," Renee said.

"It doesn't hurt to bend the rules a little," Dean said.

"I'm gonna bend this golf club against your head if you don't stop," Renee said.

"You ain't gonna do a damn thing," Dean said.

Renee poked Dean in the back.

"Fucker," she said.

"You love this fucker here," Dean said pointing to himself.

"I do. I really do."

"You alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You look a little tired. Want to go home?"

"I'm fine. I need to beat you in this game."

"You're on."

Renee place her golf ball on the floor and got ready to hit it into the hole. She needed to keep her focus on the game instead of the pregnancy test she took the previous night. She wanted to tell Dean about it but she was still debating in her head whether she should. Or when to be more exact. Her and Dean never talked about marriage and having kids. They had only been dating for six months now. Renee had to remind herself that Dean had been faithful to her for the past six months so there was no excuse as to why she shouldn't tell her boyfriend about the pregnancy test. They were having a great day so far. She didn't want to ruin it but if she didn't tell Dean about the test she was going to explode.

Renee hit the golf ball and watched as it climbed up the hill and went past the hole. She walked up the hill and hit the ball into the hole.

"My turn," Dean said.

"Don't choke," Renee teased.

Dean hit his ball and almost sent it flying into the bushes.

"Damn," he said. He walked up the hill and hit the ball into the hole. "Score."

He saw Renee staring blankly in his direction but not at him.

"Renee? Renee?"

Dean walked back down the hill.

"Renee?" he said again.

"Hm? Oh..."

"You okay?"

"I am."

"You don't look okay. Let's go home."

"Dean, I'm fine."

"You say you're fine but the expression on your face says otherwise. If there's something going on you need to tell me. Don't keep secrets from me, Renee. Please. I won't get mad at you. Is it your parents?"

"Hell no. I'm so glad they went back home."

"Me too. If it's not them, then who or what is it?"

Renee had never felt so nervous and scared in her entire life. She took a deep breath and told Dean the first thing that popped into her mind.

"I don't want to cut the game short and mess it up but I'm just ready to relax. I didn't sleep much last night," Renee said. "But I don't want you to worry about me."

"We are going home. You need to be in bed resting and that's that. This golf course isn't going anywhere."

He put an arm around Renee's waist as they went to return the golf clubs and golf balls then left the park.

* * *

Dean ran his fingers through Renee's hair as she laid next to him in the bed. The light from the t.v. lit up the dark bedroom. He was glad when Renee wanted to stay at his house for the night. But he couldn't stop thinking about how sad Renee had looked earlier. Dean didn't want to believe that Renee was hiding something from him. She never hid anything from him before. Dean sighed and continued to run his fingers through Renee's hair.

"I love you, Renee. I really do. If there's something you need to tell me, please do," he said quietly.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before falling to sleep.

Renee, who had been half awake, heard what Dean had said.

 _I'm so sorry. Please forgive me,_ she thought to herself.

Her heart begin to shatter a little. Dean had already been through enough. He didn't deserve to have secrets kept from him. Even though Renee really was tired earlier in the day at the miniature golf course, she felt that she wasn't being completely honest with Dean. She felt as if she had been lying to him even though she hadn't told him about the pregnancy test. Somehow and someway, Renee would have to tell Dean about the pregnancy test and the results she saw.

The results would determine their future together.


	16. Chapter 16

Renee watched cars drive past the house. Dean was in the house still asleep. She was careful not to disturb him when she got up. She needed this time to think to herself. To figure out how to tell Dean about the test she took. Day two and she still hasn't said anything. Renee looked up into the blue sky. She saw a bird flying freely in the sky. Part of her wished she could throw her problems in the sky and let them blow away in the wind.

Lisa opened the front door and poked her head out.

"There you are," she said.

Renee was a little startled but smiled.

"I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't scare you," Lisa said. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Well, not really."

"Uh oh."

Lisa walked outside and closed the door. She sat a chair next to Renee and sat down.

"Talk to me," Lisa said.

"I need to tell your brother something and I don't know how to tell him," Renee said. She stared at the star designs on her pajamas.

"I see. What do you need to tell Dean?"

"I need to tell Dean that-"

"Tell me what?"

Lisa and Renee both looked at the door and saw Dean and Aaron poking their heads out.

"Nothin'," Lisa said. "Morning."

"Morning to you wonderful ladies as well," Dean said.

"Morning, Renee!" Aaron said. "Morning, Mommy!"

"Good morning, love," Lisa said.

"Good morning, Aaron," Renee said.

Aaron smiled big and giggled.

"Breakfast time!" Aaron said.

"I'm making waffles," Dean said.

Renee and Lisa got up from their seats as Dean and Aaron went back into the house. But before Renee opened the door, Lisa placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What was it you were about to tell me?" Lisa asked. "I will not tell Dean if you don't want me to. But just remember that whatever you have to tell me you'll have to tell Dean eventually."

"You're right," Renee sighed. She stepped away from the front door and motioned for Lisa to do the same. Once they were away from the door, Renee began to confess her secret. "I haven't got my period in a week. My period might simply be late. Who knows. I'm on birth control and it helps with my periods and stuff. But I'm worried that I might be pregnant. And I also think I may have forgotten to take some of my pills last week after I was intimate with Dean. I took a pregnancy test two days ago. And I'm not sure how to tell him about it."

"You know that my brother will never hurt you or get mad at you over taking a pregnancy test. Whether or not you're pregnant, he'll always be with you. Now the question: are you pregnant?"

"Took you two long enough," Dean joked.

"Oh hush," Lisa said.

"How many waffles do goes want?" Dean asked.

"Just one," Lisa said.

"One for me as well," Renee said.

The two ladies took a seat at the table. Aaron was patiently waiting for his food while playing with his toy cars on the table. Renee couldn't help but look at Aaron play with is cars. He was in his own little world and it was adorable to see.

"What were you two talkin' about on the front porch? How adorable and cute I am?" Dean asked as he placed two waffles on Aaron's plate. He then placed a waffle on Lisa and Renee's plates.

"Girl talk. Can't tell ya," Lisa said.

Truth was, Renee told Lisa that she would tell Dean about the test and the results.

"I see," Dean said. "Girl talk. You win on that one."

He picked up each plate and took it to the table. He placed everyone's plate in front of them then went back to make his own waffle. Aaron immediately dug his fork into his waffles and started eating. Lisa and Renee put butter on their waffles then started to eat as well. Dean came back to the table with his food, the orange juice, and some cups. Once he was sat everything down, he settled down into his seat and started eating his food.

"Judging by the silence, the food is good," Dean said.

Renee nodded her head.

Dean smiled back at her and continued to eat his food. He still could not stop thinking about what Lisa and Renee were talking about outside on the front porch. There was definitely something Renee needed to tell him. Dean didn't want to interrogate her but he needed to know.

* * *

After breakfast, Renee went back to the room to get dressed. Dean walked into the room and saw Renee searching through the top drawer.

"Hey," he said.

"Hello," Renee said. "Dean, have you seen my pink tank top?"

"It's in the second drawer," Dean said. He knew because he had put it in there when it was washed with his clothes. "Renee, I need to ask you something."

 _Shit,_ Renee thought to herself.

"Is there something you're hiding from me?" Dean asked.

He closed the door then walked over to Renee. She continued to search for some tights as Dean approached her.

"No," she said. She tried to avoid eye contact with Dean as much as she could.

"Renee, talk to me," Dean said.

"It's nothing, Dean," Renee said.

She changed out of her shirt and pajama pants and slipped on the tank top and some black tights. She put some deodorant on and sprayed some perfume on herself.

"Renee," Dean said. "I've been patient with you. Please, tell me what's going on."

Renee slammed the perfume on the drawer and turned to look at Dean.

"Just drop it!" she said.

"Don't raise your voice at me," Dean said. "I'm sorry if I happen to be bothering you but I need to know. I have a feeling there's something else going on. You've had this worried look on your face like you're scared. What's going on? I can't drop this if there's something you need to tell me."

"I said to drop it," Renee said.

"I really, really, really, really hope you are not lying to me about anything," Dean said.

"I am not lying to you about anything," Renee said.

She walked to her side of the bed and grabbed her shoes.

"And if you keep asking me questions, I'm going back to my house today," she said.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Why are you acting like a child?" Dean asked.

"I told you I am not lying to you. I told you to drop this discussion," Renee said. "I'm going to Pam's house."

Dean stepped in front of the door when Renee was about to leave. She glared right at Dean. She was not in the mood for this.

"Get out of my way," Renee said.

Dean shook his head. His blue eyes glared right back at Renee's brown eyes.

"You've never acted like this before. What's the matter?" Dean asked.

Renee sighed and tried to punch Dean out of the way but was unsuccessful. He gently pushed her back.

Renee, extremely agitated now, slapped Dean across his face. He didn't do anything but continue to stare at Renee.

"You can punch me, bite me, slap me, kick me in the balls, do whatever you want. You still need to tell me what's going on and tell me about whatever secret you're hiding. Do you want to leave me? Did you hit the jackpot? Are you pregnant or something?"

Renee continued to stare at Dean.

"I'll talk to you later about this. I promise. Just please move out of the way. I'm sorry for slapping you."

"Alright. We will talk about it later. And apology accepted. You do have a strong hand though."

Renee and Dean gave each other a hug.

"I just want you to tell me what's going on," Dean said.

"I will," Renee said. "I will."

"Good. I'm going to get dressed real quick. I want to visit Pam and Sami as well."

Dean quickly changed into some jeans and a shirt and was ready to go.

* * *

Sami was happy to see his best friends visit him. He was laying on the couch watching t.v. and eating cereal. Pamela had spoiled him over the past week but she enjoyed doing it. As long as he healed up and got better, that's all that mattered to her.

"I can't wait to walk around freely again," Sami said. "I miss being able to walk without crutches."

"You have to do what you have to do," Dean said.

Him and Renee had been sitting in the chair next to the couch where Sami was sitting with Pam. Renee was sitting on his lap and stroking his hair.

Pam, who was looking to his right in Renee's direction, titled her head towards Dean and raised her eyebrows. Renee mouthed "We need to talk" in response.

"I'm going to give Renee some of my clothes. I want to see if she fits them," Pam said.

"Don't stay in the fitting room for too long, Nae," Dean said. He gently slapped her butt as she walked away.

"Hey," she said.

Dean smirked then continued watching t.v. with Sami.

The girls hurried to Pam's bedroom quickly and closed the door.

"Did you tell him about the pregnancy test?" Pamela asked.

"No. I didn't. I told his sister and that's it," Renee said.

"You need to tell Dean what you told me and his sister," Pamela said. "He's your boyfriend, Renee. Hopefully your future husband if you two do decide to get married."

Sami grabbed his crutches and stood up.

"Be right back. I'm just going to the bathroom," he said.

He made his way down the hallway towards the bathroom. He heard Pamela and Renee talking. Sami thought they were talking about clothes until he heard something different. It caused him to stop and eavesdrop a little. He never listened in on any of Pam's conversations with Renee but this time was different. Despite being intrigued by what they were saying, he remembered that he did have to use the bathroom.

He went to the bathroom before he pissed himself.

After using the bathroom, Sami walked by his bedroom door. He didn't hear any talking from the room as he walked by.

Going back into the living room, he sat his crutches on the floor beside the couch as he laid back down and made himself comfortable. Dean had got up and stretched.

"I'll wash your bowl out for you," he said.

Sami handed Dean his empty bowl then resume watching t.v.

 _And she hasn't told Dean? Shit. Should I break it to him? No. No, it's none of my damn business. But she shouldn't keep secrets from him. She needs to tell him that-_

Sami's thoughts were interrupted when Dean called out his name.

"You want some marshmallows?" Dean said. He held up a brand new bag that wasn't open.

"Sure," Sami said.

 _You need to know. You need to know,_ Sami said.

"Um, Dean," Sami said.

"Yeah?" Dean said.

He had grabbed bottles of Arizona Raspberry Tea out of the fridge and brought them back into the living room. He handed Sami the drink, a paper towel, and then let him grab some marshmallows out of the bag. He only grabbed two. Nervousness had creeped up on him.

"There's something I think you need to know," Sami said.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

Sami could see a slight look of concern on Dean's face. He didn't want to upset Dean but his best friend needed to know what Renee was hiding from him. He didn't want to see Dean hurt again. He had already been through that with his past girlfriends.

"When I was walking down the hall-"

"Hello!" Pamela said. "We are back."

Her and Renee had overheard Sami talking to Dean.

 _Dammit, Sami!_ Renee thought.

"Oh, Sami. There's something I want you to see," Pam said.

She helped Sami up.

"We'll be back," she said.

"Everyone leaving and stuff. Everyone must have ants in their pants," Dean said as he sat down in the chair.

Renee sat down on his lap like she did earlier.

"Sami was about to tell me something. Wonder what it was," Dean said. "All these secrets. After we leave, we do need to talk."

"I know," Renee said.

Renee knew Sami must have eavesdropped on her and Pam's conversation. She also knew Pam was going to tell Sami to shut his mouth about it.

But to no avail.

Dean and Renee heard Pamela and Sami arguing from the room.

Renee wanted to run out of the door as fast as she could and run away to her home. She did not want to be with Dean at the moment, which was a first.

"What the hell are they arguing about?" Dean asked. "You want to leave?"

Renee quickly nodded her head, got to her feet, and grabbed her purse. Dean had got up and made sure his wallet was in his back pocket.

Renee heard something that made her freeze where she was standing.

"I'm not trying to start anything! But I heard you two talking and it wasn't about clothes!" Sami said. "I heard everything!"

Dean looked at Renee. The only thing separating them was the chair.

"What is Sami talking about? What were you and Pamela talking about?" Dean asked Renee.

Renee slowly looked up at Dean. Her eyes were already red due to the tears that formed in her eyes.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she screamed at Pam and Sami.

They both heard Renee and stopped arguing. They came out of their room and went back to the living room.

"I'm so sorry, Renee," Pamela said.

Renee shook her head.

"It's fine," she said. "The cat is out of the bag now."

"Renee, what is going on?" Dean asked. "All of these secrets and all of the arguing is driving me crazy! Please, tell me what is going on!"

She took a deep breath and looked directly at Dean, tears streaming down her face.

"There's something I need to tell you," she said.

* * *

 **Note: That was a mess. But now Renee will finally tell Dean what has been going on. How will Dean take the news?**


	17. Chapter 17

****I know this chapter had been uploaded. I just fixed an error.****

* * *

 **Note: Just a quick warning, there's some sensitive content in this chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _There was nothing wrong with Renee's eye for her eyes but she felt that her eyes were deceiving her. She had reread the results of the test. She double checked the directions on the box to make sure she took the test correctly then looked back at the results of the test._

 _The sound of Dean's voice calling for her snapped her out of her trance._

 _"Renee?" he called out. "I'm home!"_

 _Renee shoved the pregnancy test back into the box then hid it in the empty shoe box in the closet. She then left the room to go see Dean._

 _"Hello," she said. "Didn't hear you come in."_

 _"I'm quick as lightning," Dean said._

 _They gave each other a kiss._

 _"You don't look well. You feeling alright?" Dean asked._

 _"Yeah, I'm fine," Renee said. "Just hungry is all."_

 _"Well, I picked up some Chinese food. Let's get to the kitchen and eat because I am starving," Dean said._

 _"Let us eat!" Renee said._

 _And let me forget about what that pregnancy test said, she thought._

* * *

 **Present:**

"Sami, Pamela, can you excuse me and Dean?" Renee said.

"You guys can talk in our room," Sami said.

Renee and Dean walked to the bedroom. Dean closed the door behind them then walked to the edge of the bed where Renee was sitting and sat next to her.

Renee did not want to look to her left but she had to. She had to look her boyfriend in his eyes and tell him what has been going on.

And apologize for not coming clean earlier.

"Renee, what's going on?" Dean asked. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Renee lifted her head up and looked at Dean. Tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

"Two days ago...before you came home from work...I took a pregnancy test. My period has been a week late. Last week when we had sex, I accidentally forgot to take my birth control pills after we had sex. I told Pam about it at work this week and she had told me to get a pregnancy test. I also told your sister. That's what we were talking about on the porch today. I asked her how I should tell you about the test. Then today, Sami obviously overheard me and Pam talking."

Dean looked away as he processed everything that Renee had told him. Renee's heart was pounding hard in her chest. She wondered what Dean was thinking.

Dean looked back at Renee, his eyes locked on hers.

"So that's why you have been acting different," Dean said.

"Yeah," Renee said. "I have barely slept in the past few days. That's why I was so tired when we went to play golf the other day. And that is why I haven't been myself."

"Well, you need to tell me what that pregnancy test said, Renee. You can't keep this from me anymore. Can I ask why you didn't tell me about this earlier? Why am I the last person to know?"

"We haven't talked about marriage or having kids. I didn't want to scare you away with talk of that."

"I'm not leaving you, Renee. Remember that."

"I know. I know."

"Now, did the test come back positive or negative?"

Renee took a deep breath.

"It came back positive. I'm pregnant."

Dean ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry for not telling you," she said.

Dean didn't know what to say at first. So many thoughts were running through his mind. It did upset him that Renee didn't tell him first but he understood why she did what she did. She was scared. She was right. They never talked about marriage and kids before. Dean hoped that Renee didn't think he was afraid of commitment, because he wasn't. As for kids, he never thought about having his own children.

"It's fine. I'm just shocked. You're pregnant," Dean said.

"Are you mad at me?" Renee asked.

"No. I'm just...shocked is all," Dean said. "This is something. I'm going to be a father."

"Yeah," Renee said.

Dean got up and pulled Renee towards him.

"I want you to stop thinking I'm going to leave you. I'm not. This is good news," he said.

He kissed Renee on her forehead.

"I love you," Dean said.

"I love you, too," Renee said.

Dean and Renee left the room and walked back to the living room. Sami and Pam congratulated the both of them. Everyone made up and got along with each other for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Renee was lying in Dean's bed eating Chips Ahoy cookies. Dean had bought Renee a huge tub of ice cream and chocolate chip cookies, much to her delight. She was glad that he didn't react to the news of her being pregnant in a bad way. She didn't mean to hurt Dean. She never wanted to hurt Dean.

But there was something Renee couldn't stop thinking about. Something she would definitely not tell Dean, Lisa, Pamela, or Sami.

Especially Dean.

He slid under the covers and cuddled next to Renee.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked.

"Good," Renee said.

 _So I think,_ Renee thought to herself.

"That's great. I want it to be a girl," Dean said.

"Oh? You're the first guy I've heard say that you want a little girl," Renee said.

"Yeah. I want a little girl," Dean said.

 _But I can't give you a child. I know you're excited but I am not ready. I am so sorry, Dean. Please find it in your heart to forgive me,_ Renee thought.

She saw the glow in Dean's face and didn't want to destroy his happiness. His eyes were bright and the dimples in his cheeks were visible due to his huge smile.

"Let's watch Tom and Jerry," Dean said.

"Good idea," Renee said.

"Are you going to tell your parents that you're pregnant?" Dean asked.

"Not right now," Renee said.

"Alrighty," Dean said.

Renee held out a cookie for Dean. He yanked it out of her hand with his teeth.

"Mmmm," he said.

Renee giggled.

"You're a mess," Renee said.

Dean took the cookie out of his mouth.

"I know," he said.

Despite crushing the cookies in the bed, Dean and Renee shared a passionate kiss with each other.

* * *

 **One month later:**

Renee ran a hot bubble bath for herself. She got into the tub and slowly sat down.

"Damn," she muttered to herself.

The hot water felt extremely great against her soft skin.

As she was relaxing, a certain thought popped up in her mind. It was something she had been thinking about for a long time. She placed her hand on her stomach. Renee still couldn't believe that she was pregnant. She didn't doubt that Dean wouldn't make a great father. He's a terrific man. Generous, kind, and willing to help anyone who needs help. Not to mention gorgeous.

Renee and Dean promised each other that they would never lie to each other. To always be honest. Always talking to each other over things that they were having issues with. But this was a promise that Renee was going to break. As much as it broke her heart, she still made the decision to keep the secret from Dean and the others.

She truly hoped that Dean would forgive her for what she was about to do.

* * *

Renee had told Dean that she was going to run some errands for a few hours. When Dean insisted that she stay at home to rest and let him run the errands, Renee managed to change Dean's mind. She loved that Dean was concerned about her getting rest but there was something she needed to do: go to the clinic.

When Renee pulled up to the building, she pulled into a parking space near the entrance, cut the engine off, and sat in her car for a few minutes. She needed to calm herself down before going into the building. She checked the time on her phone. It was a few minutes after twelve. She smiled at the picture she had of Dean as her background. She had taken a picture of him sleeping with his mouth slightly open that morning and did not waste any time in setting it as her background. She even showed it to him after she had did it. Dean found it funny and had tickled her.

As much as she wanted to sit in the car and reminisce about the marvelous morning she had with Dean, Aaron, and Linda, she had something to do right now.

Unbuckling her seat belt, she grabbed her purse, opened the door of her car, and stepped out.

She closed her car door then locked her car. When she walked up to the door, she saw a woman walking out. Renee could see the somber look on the woman's face as the woman walked right by her, despite her gaze being glued towards the ground.

Renee took a deep breath and entered into the clinic. She saw that not too many people were in the waiting area. It was nice and quiet. Renee would definitely need quietness to be able to think and gather her thoughts.

The receptionist who was behind the front desk looked up from her computer and saw Renee approaching.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," Renee said.

"What can I help you with?" the receptionist asked.

Renee had a tough time forming her question but she needed to ask.

"How long does an abortion take?" Renee asked.


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning: Sensitive subject in this chapter.**

* * *

"It takes five to ten minutes," the receptionist asked. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes I do. I filled out the paperwork and got tested last week. I had asked the doctor who gave me the tests if I could come back another time to get the abortion. She scheduled me for today."

"Alright. What's your name?"

"Renee Paquette."

The receptionist Renee's name into the computer and pulled up her information.

"Here you are. 12:30. Your doctor will call you back for your appointment in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Good luck."

Renee smiled then turned to sit down. She looked up at the clock on the wall. It was 12:24. Renee placed her hand on her stomach again, closed her eyes, and took deep breathes to keep herself calm.

* * *

Dean tried not to worry himself but he couldn't help it. He knew Renee was running errands but he wanted to spend the evening with her. Dean decided to wait for Renee at her house to surprise her. She said she was going home anyways.

Dean got up, slipped on his shoes, then grabbed his wallet and keys off of the nightstand.

"I'm going to Renee's," Dean said to Lisa.

"You spending the night?" Lisa asked. She was in the kitchen making food.

"No. Just gonna surprise her is all," Dean said. "She's going home after her errands to get something. She told me she's coming back over here. But I'll be waiting for my love in her living room, eating some snacks, and watching t.v. I'll be back."

Lisa chuckled.

"I'll save you guys a plate," she said.

"Thank you," Dean said.

Dean left the house and went to go get in his truck.

* * *

Renee felt as if she was at the clinic for years and years instead of less than an hour. One of the counselors had to calm her down before the procedure. Renee was asked if she wanted to leave and not go through with the abortion. Despite being scared and sad, she was going to go through with the abortion.

Renee closed her eyes and took deep breaths as the doctor was getting everything ready. She placed her hand over her stomach one last time. Tears escaped her eyes and ran down her cheeks. All she could think about was Dean. If Dean knew where she was right now, he'd swoop right into the operating room and take Renee out of the clinic.

She truly hoped Dean would forgive her about the abortion. And if he didn't, he would have every right not to.

Dean didn't deserve to get hurt. Not like this. But there was no turning back now. The doctors were ready to operate on Renee.

She placed her hand back down to her side and laid completely still.

The operation had begun.

* * *

Dean was happy when he saw Renee walking through her front door.

"Hello," he said.

When Renee walked into the living room, Dean walked right up to her and give her a big hug.

"Hello there. What're you doing here?" Renee asked. She put her purse on the table.

"I wanted to surprise you," Dean said.

"I am surprised you're here. And I'm glad you're here," Renee said. "But why wait here by yourself for me? I told you I was going back to your house." She placed

"I know. But I love you. A lot. And there's something I need to tell you," Dean said. "Well, ask you."

Dean got on one knee and pulled out a black box from his back pocket.

Renee's heart skipped a beat.

"Dean..." she said. Tears automatically filled up her eyes.

Dean opened the box then took Renee's left hand in his hand.

The ring was a red ruby on a silver band.

"When I first met you, I knew that you were the one. Someone who I can talk to about anything. Someone I can laugh with. Cry with. Eat with. Bathe with. Shop with. Just do anything with. I know you were afraid I would say no to marriage and kids. I'm not. Somedays I would think that I wouldn't get married at all and have no children. But times have changed. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my sunshine. Whenever I'm feeling down, I think of you. Whenever I'm feeling tired from a long day at work, I think of you. You give me hope. Despite your parents disliking me for not meeting their stupid standards, I'll never leave you. I will take care of you and our baby. I love you with all my heart. I mean it. Will you marry me, Renee Paquette?"

"Yes..." Renee said.

Dean smiled big. He took the ring out of the box then placed it on Renee's ring finger. He stood up to embrace her.

They hugged and kissed each other.

"I'm so happy," Dean said.

Renee laid her head against Dean's chest.

"Me too," she said.

Truth was, Renee wasnt entirely happy.

Just two hours ago, she was on the operating table getting an abortion. Their baby was gone. This was another situation Renee would have to tell Dean. Her and her only. No one else. She couldn't have what happened a month ago between her, Dean, Pam, and Sami happen again. Sami had apologized for what he did, which did make Renee feel better. She wasn't mad at him but she was glad he had said sorry.

Renee would have to apologize to someone herself soon.

The man who just asked for her hand in marriage.

* * *

The next day, Dean took Renee to a new smoothie shop that opened. He wanted to treat Renee for the entire day. Anything she wants, she will get.

But Renee knew she didn't deserve anything. She had aborted their child the previous day. The same day Dean had proposed to her. Renee pushed the memory of her abortion to the back of her head. She needed to keep a smile on her face and enjoy the day with Dean. He had wasted no time in telling everyone that they were engaged. Everyone was extremely happy for them. Dean was happy. But Renee still was not happy.

Dean brought their smoothies to the table then sat down.

"I got us both strawberry banana smoothies," he said.

Him and Renee both starting drinking their smoothies. Dean sucked down half of his with no problem.

"I see someone was thirsty" Renee said. She continued to drink her smoothie. "This is good."

"I was. This smoothie is very good. You know I was looking up baby names the other day. The only ones that caught my attention was Aurora. And Isabelle. Or Isabella. Either one. I know it's too early to look up baby names. And the baby could be a boy. Have you looked up any names?"

Even though Renee did not want to talk about babies, she wasn't going to change the subject. The excitement on Dean's face was a sight to see. And it made Renee's heart shatter.

"I haven't," Renee said.

"It's too early. Don't worry about it," Dean said.

"No. It's fine. It's great that you're excited about the baby," Renee said.

 _Even though I aborted the baby,_ Renee thought to herself.

"I am," Dean said. "I truly am." He grabbed Renee's left hand and looked at the ring. "Do you like the ring?"

"I do. It's gorgeous."

"Just like the woman wearing it. The woman who will soon be my wife. And terrific mother to our child."

 _A child that I aborted,_ Renee thought. _I am so sorry, Dean. You deserve someone better than me._

"I love you," Dean said.

"I love you, too," Renee said.

 _Forgive me, Dean._

* * *

Renee was sweeping pedals off of the floor in the flower shop when she heard someone walk in. She looked up and saw a man and his little girl walk in and look around. The man and child immediately reminded Renee of Dean and their baby she aborted.

"Hello," Pam said.

Renee was extremely grateful that Pam was working with her that day. Renee stopped sweeping and made her way to the back of the shop.

She slammed the broom down when she walked into the backroom and closed the door.

"Shit!" she said. "Shit! Fuck!"

She sat down in a chair and took a deep breath. She tried calming herself done but ended up crying instead. Rocking back and forth in the chair, she placed her hands on her stomach.

"What have I done..." she cried.

Renee fell to the floor and continued to cry her eyes out.

After selling some flowers to the man who walked in with his daughter, Pamela went to the back to check on Renee. She heard Renee weeping and immediately opened the door.

"Renee!" Pamela said.

She ran to her friend's side and tried to help her up.

"Stop! Leave me alone!" Renee said.

"What's the matter?" Pamela asked.

Renee stopped fighting with her friend and hugged her.

"I told myself I wasn't going to tell anyone. But I trust you."

Renee looked at Pamela and held her hand.

"What's going on?" Pam asked.

"The other day I..."

Pam patiently waited for Renee to take a few breathes to calm herself down. She hated seeing her friend so upset. But she knew Renee needed to tell her what was bothering her.

And she couldn't believe her ears when Renee told her what was going on.

"The other day I had an abortion," Renee said.


	19. Chapter 19

"You got an abortion?" Pamela asked. "Renee...why?"

"I was scared, Pamela. I felt that the baby was going to be a burden for Dean. I know I'm a horrible person for what I did. I know I need to tell Dean. But seeing him excited about searching for baby names makes me not want to. But I need to tell him."

"If you want, I'll tell him that you need to tell him something and to not get upset."

"Thank you but this is something I need to do. I don't know when to tell him."

"Soon. I know this may be too soon, but you need to tell him this week. If you don't want to tell him this week, then that's fine. That's just my opinion. I won't tell you what to do. But you need to tell him soon. The more you keep this a secret, the more it'll eat away at you."

"You're right."

Pam helped Renee to her feet.

"You're not a terrible person for getting the abortion. Don't think that. But you need to tell him."

"I will. I just need you to be there for me."

"You know I will always be there for you."

* * *

Renee couldn't stop thinking about when to tell Dean about the abortion. She knew she had to talk to him in private. Maybe spend some time with him alone somewhere and break the news to him that way. Renee knew she couldn't keep keeping secrets from Dean. She had to deal with the consequences of her actions, whether she wanted to or not. If Dean did decide to leave her, she wouldn't stop him. She had lied to him. He still thought they Renee was still pregnant when in reality the baby was gone. Renee decided that she would tell on the weekend. She would give herself the week to mentally prepare to talk to Dean.

It had been two weeks since the abortion. Renee knew the time to tell Dean about it was near. She decided to tell him on the weekend.

In the meantime, they were at Renee's house and were snuggled under blankets on the couch.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean said.

"What is it?" Renee said.

"Can you still have sex even though you're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

Dean slid his hand into Renee's tank top. He rested his hand on her right nipple. He was super happy that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Would you like to finish the movie we're watching first?" Renee asked.

Renee titled her head back and looked at Dean.

"Hmmm...NOPE!" Dean said.

Renee giggled then rolled over so that she was straddling Dean.

"Hmm. I believe your shirt and pants have go to go," Renee said.

"Yes they do," Dean said with a smirk.

Renee and Dean didn't waste anytime stripping each other naked.

Dean surveyed Renee's body. He placed his hand on her stomach.

"We'll be parents before we know it," he said.

"We will," Renee said.

 _You deserve to know the truth,_ Renee thought.

Renee focused on making love to Dean. She didn't let her mind wonder back to the abortion again for the rest of the night.

Dean took Renee's right nipple in his mouth as she settled herself on Dean's shaft. Renee rocked her hips slowly back and forth against Dean. She missed making love to Dean.

Dean looked up at Renee. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the wonderful sight in front of him. He kept a strong grip on her as she bounced up and down on him. He and Renee then switched positions. He wanted to be extra careful so that he wouldn't hurt Renee.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm okay," Renee said.

Renee was the first to cum, followed by Dean. They both got up from the couch, with Renee getting on her knees. Dean stroked himself until he came on Renee's face.

He helped Renee to her feet then took her to get cleaned up. He ran a bubble bath for them and helped Renee in first before getting in himself.

"How're you feeling?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine," Renee said.

She laid back against him. She was surprised when Dean put his hand on her stomach.

"Just eight more months to go," Dean said.

Renee closed her eyes.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Renee walked out of the clinic after her operation towards her car. Once she got in her car, she closed her door and sat in her car for a while. She checked her phone and saw that Dean sent her a text saying "I love you". She started crying and tossed her phone aside._

 _"Damn," she said._

 _She knew she fucked up. She felt like a terrible person for what she did. It was too soon to tell Dean about the abortion._

 _But she would have to tell him eventually._

* * *

 **Present:**

"Just eight more months," Renee said.

"Feels like forever. But no need to rush. I'm not the one carrying the baby. You are."

 _Not anymore._

"And I got another raise at my job. I'll look into getting a crib for the baby. Um...how many boxes of diapers does the baby need?" Dean asked.

"Maybe two boxes?" Renee said. "I'm not quite sure."

"I won't ask you anymore questions. I'm going overboard."

"It's fine, Dean. You're happy. It's wonderful. You're happy."

 _But I fucked up. You deserve better._

"You still sound a bit sad," Dean said. He kissed Renee's forehead. "Do you feel good?"

"Yeah. I'm just a little sleepy is all," Renee said.

"I'll help you wash up real quick so you can go to bed," Dean said.

Dean helped Renee wash then washed himself up. They got out of the bathtub and dried themselves off.

Dean and Renee helped each other lotion up before slipping on something to wear to bed.

They got into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Before Renee knew it, the weekend had finally came. It was a wonderful and sunny Saturday morning that wouldn't be as wonderful and sunny later.

Renee slipped on a pink sundress Dean had bought for her. She put on some brown slip on sandals. Going to the bathroom, she fixed her hair and put on some lip gloss. Renee didn't care about putting on makeup. That was the last thing on her mind. She quickly brushed her short blonde locks then sat the brush down.

Renee stared at herself long and hard in the mirror. This was the day she comes clean with the abortion. This was the day that determined her and Dean's future together. Whether they stayed engaged or break off the engagement. So much was at stake but Renee was aware of how wrong she was. And she knew what she needed to do.

She sprayed some perfume on herself then left the bathroom. She walked out of the bedroom, closed the door, then made her way down the hallway. Her and Dean then left her house to start the day.

That day Dean decided to hold a barbecue at his house. Everyone came by to help cook and set everything up.

Renee and Pam set the table and put chairs on both sides of the table as Lisa and Aaron placed all of the side dishes on the table. Dean and Sami finished cooking the barbecue and brought it to the table. Everyone took their places at the table and dug in.

Pam, Sami, and Lisa were sitting on one side of the table while Dean, Renee, and Aaron were sitting on the other side. Everything was silent for a few moments before Sami finally broke the silence.

"Damn," he said. "This food is good. Oops. Didn't mean to cuss in front of you, little man."

Aaron giggled.

"It's okay," he said. He took a big bite of his chicken leg.

"Now, I know you're pregnant but don't eat up all of the food," Sami joked.

"I promise I won't," Renee said.

Renee didn't want to mess up the day but the time to tell Dean about the abortion was creeping closer and closer. She tried to eat as much as she could but she didn't have much of an appetite.

Pam saw the worried look on her friend's face and began to worry herself. She also hoped Dean would forgive Renee for what she did.

"Did you get yourself enough to eat?" Dean asked Renee.

"I did. I'm going to go to the bathroom," Renee said.

Pamela excused herself from the table and followed Renee into the house, closing the sliding door behind her.

"I don't know how to tell him," Renee said. "Look at how happy he is!"

"I know! But Nae, you need to tell Dean. It's time to be honest with him," Pamela said.

"I know," Renee said.

"I'll be right here with you," Pamela said.

After the barbecue, everyone helped put food in the house and the tables and chairs back in the garage. Dean made sure Renee was in the house resting. He didn't want her to strain herself. After everything was put away, everyone filed into the living room to watch t.v.

Renee was sitting beside Dean. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and rubbed her stomach. She placed her hand over his.

Tonight was the night she would tell him about the abortion.

* * *

Before Sami and Pamela left, Pamela reassured Renee that she believed in her. She told Renee to call her afterwards. Renee made sure to keep that in mind.

Lisa and Aaron had called it a night and went to bed.

Dean was getting undressed and ready for bed. He noticed that Renee was just sitting on the edge of the bed looking at him get undressed.

"Not that I mind you looking at me as I get undressed," Dean said. "But are you going to get ready for bed? Or just lie down and watch some t.v. until you fall asleep?"

Renee shook her head.

"No," she said.

 _Here goes. The moment of truth,_ she thought. _I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I love you, Dean._

"We need to talk," Renee said.

Dean put on a shirt along with some basketball shorts then sat down next to Renee. He took her left hand in his right hand and squeezed it a little.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Renee didn't waste anytime in explaining the situation. This was something she needed to do. Despite feeling sick to her stomach and feeling as if she was going to vomit, she had to keep her composure. She looked directly into Dean's eyes. They stared back at her. Dean was ready to hear what Renee had to say.

Renee finally confessed about the abortion.

"I'm not pregnant anymore. Three weeks ago I had an abortion. I got the abortion the same day you proposed to me. I went through with the abortion because deep down I still felt that having a baby would be a burden. It wasn't until after the proposal I realized I messed up. I am so sorry. I am truly sorry, Dean. Please find it in your heart to forgive me."

It took Dean a while to register what Renee just told him.

An abortion? It couldn't be true.

But it was.

"Renee...please tell me you're not serious," Dean said. "Renee, tell me this is a different reality or something. I don't know. Just tell me that you did not say what I think you just said."

"I'm sorry, Dean," Renee said. "But I got an abortion."

Dean yanked his hand away from Renee and stood up.

"You got an abortion!? An abortion!?" he said.

"Calm down," Renee said.

"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down! You had an abortion!? How could you do this to me!?"

"I told you why I did it! And I said I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't good enough. I was happy, Renee. I really thought I was going to have my own child. Aaron was going to have a cousin he could play with. For the past month I had dreams about teaching our child how to ride a bike or helping them study their ABC's! I even had dreams about watching you walk down the aisle on our wedding day. The baby was not going to be a burden! You didn't know how I felt about kids and I didn't know how you felt about kids. I know. I told you how I felt about having children. I never said no to having kids. And now I won't have a child. And it breaks my fucking heart."

Renee watched as Dean walked to the drawer. He put his elbows on the drawer then put his face in his hands and started to cry.

"Why, Renee? Why..."

Renee got up and walked to Dean's side.

"I said I'm sorry," she said. "If I could hop in a time machine and turn back the hands of time I would." She tried to grab his hand but he snatched away from her.

"Get away from me!" he said.

"Dean-"

"Stop talking to me! Give me back your key to this house! And you have by tomorrow to pack your stuff and get out of my house! I don't want to ever see you again, you hear me?" He looked at the engagement ring on Renee's finger. "Give that ring to me."

Renee's responded by shaking her head no. Dean approached her, lifted up her hand, then took the ring off himself.

"The engagement is off. I thought you were different, Renee. I was fucking wrong. You hurt me."

"Dean, please forgive me. We can work this out."

"Fuck you."

"Dean-"

"Just shut up! Stop talking to me! You know what!? Get out of my house now! GET OUT!"

"NO!"

Dean grabbed Renee's arm and almost dragged her out of the room.

"LET ME GO!"

Renee tried to break free but Dean's grip was strong on her. Dean got fed up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He picked her up and carried her to the front door.

"DEAN, NO! PLEASE, LET ME STAY!"

Dean ignored her as he unlocked the front door and the front screen. Renee kept trying to break free from him but she just couldn't. Dean had grabbed her purse off of the table on the way to the door.

Lisa, who had heard them yelling at each other, came out to see what was going on. She was horrified to see what Dean was doing to Renee.

"Dean! What're you doing!?"

"Go back in the room. This doesn't concern you," Dean said.

"He's trying to kick me out!" Renee said.

"Get out of my house, you bitch!" Dean yelled.

"Dean!" Lisa yelled at her brother.

She rushed to try and save Renee. She grabbed Renee's arms and tried to pull her away from Dean.

Dean pulled Lisa's hands off of Renee's arms. He pushed Renee out of the house and threw her purse out of the door. She fell on her hands and knees. She scrambled back up and tried to enter back into the house. Dean was close to slamming the door until Renee stood in the way.

"Leave," Dean said.

"Dean, let her in," Lisa said.

Dean kept Lisa and Renee separated from each other.

"No. I said leave!" he said.

"Dean, I'm sorry," Renee said.

Dean shook his head.

"You hurt me bad, Renee," he said. He tried to push her away but she kept pushing back.

"Dean, please. I love you," she said.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have done what you did," Dean said.

"Renee, come back in. Dean, you're wrong for this," Lisa said.

"We need to talk about this," Renee said.

Dean walked out onto the front porch and slammed the screen door. He grabbed Renee by her arms and looked directly into her eyes.

"I don't want to see you again. I don't want you to call or text me. I don't even want to hear your name again let alone see your fucking face. I hate you. Now get the fuck off of my porch."

He let go of her then walked back into the house.

"Dean!" Renee said.

Dean ignored her and slammed the screen door shut in her face. The locked it then slammed the front door shut and locked that it as well.

Renee knew that Dean wasn't to step back out on the porch. Plus, he had started yelling at Lisa about not letting Renee back in.

Renee picked up her purse then slowly made her way down the steps. She heard the door open again and turned to see her sandals flying out of the doorway. Dean had threw her sandals at her. He gave her one last disgusted look before shaking his head then slamming the screen and front door shut again and locking them.

Grabbing her sandals, she slipped them on then walked to her car.

She got in, started the engine, and drove home.


	20. Chapter 20

Renee called Pamela as soon as she got home.

"Hello?" Pam said.

"Pam...I need you to come over here..." Renee cried. "Come to my house."

"I'm on my way," Pam said.

Before Renee knew it, her doorbell was ringing. She hurried to answer it.

Pam stepped in and hugged her friend.

"Aww, sweetie," Pam said. "What happened?"

Renee closed the door and locked it. She grabbed Pamela's hand and walked with her into the living room. They sat down on the couch.

"Dean got mad at me. He called off the engagement and took the ring back. Then he threw me out of the house," Renee said.

"HE DID WHAT!?" Pamela said.

"I...I deserved it," Renee said.

"HE DIDN'T HAVE TO THROW YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Pamela said.

"He was upset, Pamela. This is all of my fault. Dean busted his ass for me. He always made sure I had everything I wanted and needed. He was happy he was going to be a father, Pamela. He told me everyday he was counting the days until he held the baby in his arms. I fucked up."

Pamela hugged Renee. Renee wept into Pamela's arms.

* * *

Dean woke up early in the morning and started cleaning out Renee's belongings from his room. Anything she owned or even touched was cleaned out. He packed everything in a suitcase and placed it by the door in the living room. He asked Lisa to take it to Renee on her way to work. Whenever Lisa would ask about Renee, Dean would immediately tell her to never speak Renee's name again around her. Lisa didn't want to fight with her brother so she stopped asking about Renee. Once she was dressed, she grabbed her keys, purse, and the suitcase then left the house.

* * *

Pam had stayed the night at Renee's house to comfort her. They didn't sleep much the previous night. They were drinking tea when they heard doorbell ring. Renee went to open the door.

"Hey," Lisa said. "Um...Dean packed your stuff. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Renee said.

Lisa walked into the house with the suitcase. She let go of it then hugged Renee.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I should've marched back outside to go get you."

"No need to apologize," Renee said. "I hurt your brother."

Pamela had walked into the hallway near the door and looked at Lisa and Renee.

"He still didn't have to throw you out. He got mad at Jerry when he almost made me get an abortion when I was pregnant with Aaron. I'm not mad at you. I still love you. You're my sister," Lisa said. "I love you. I yelled at Dean for saying he hated you."

Renee sighed.

"I messed up. I really fucked up," she said. "I need to rest." She was still emotionally drained.

Pam and Lisa had helped Renee settle in her bed. Once Renee fell asleep, Pamela and Lisa talked to each other.

"Dean has been on a rampage all morning. Fussin' and cussin'," Lisa said. "I'm ready to kick my brother's ass. I know that Renee should've told my brother about the abortion. But like I said he had didn't have to do what he did." She was pacing back and forth in the living room.

"I wanna kick his ass. But we need to talk to him. I have to go to work but I'll talk to him afterwards," Pam said. "Tell Dean to calm down and talk to Renee. And not call her any damn names either!"

"I'll tell him," Lisa said. "I don't give a damn what he says. He ain't gonna whoop my ass, I know that!"

* * *

"I don't want to talk to that bitch!" Dean said.

"Stop calling her that!" Lisa said.

"I don't care! That's what she is! I took care of her, made sure she had everything and anything she wanted, I fixed stuff around her house that needed to get fixed, I helped her with her bills if she needed extra help. Dammit, I did a lot for that fuckin' woman," Dean said. He chugged down the rest of the beer he was drinking then crushed the can. "So I don't care how anyone feels about me calling her a bitch!"

"You better care. I know she hurt you but you hurt her as well. Both of you guys are wrong. Renee wants to talk to you. You're acting like a stubborn mule! You two need to talk," Lisa said.

"Whatever," Dean said. "I'm going for a walk."

Lisa watched as Dean left the kitchen. She turned on the stove to start dinner.

"Remember what I said," Lisa said. "Renee loves you. You can't stay mad at her. You need to talk to her."

Lisa knew that Dean heard what she said despite ignoring her. He put his shoes on and grabbed his wallet and cell phone along with a pair of earphones. He took his house key off of his keychain that had the rest of keys. Shoving the key and wallet in his pocket, Dean walked out of the house.

He put his earphones in his ear then turned on some music. He walked down the stairs and down the driveway. Dean didn't know where he was going to walk but he needed to walk somewhere. Making his way onto the sidewalk, Dean completely shut everything out and focused on listening to his music.

Dean kept walking until he had left the neighorhood. He continued walking until he walked past a fair that was being held in the park nearby. He saw a couple sitting on a bench in the park. They were giggling and sharing some pink cotton candy. Dean immediately thought about him and Renee.

He shook his head and continued walking. But the image of the couple did not disappear from Dean's mind. As he continued walking, the current song he was listening to ended and another began.

 _ **Don't leave me in all this pain**_

 _ **Don't leave me out in the rain**_

 _ **Come back and bring back my smile**_

 _ **Come and take these tears away**_

 _ **I need your arms to hold me now**_

 _ **The nights are so unkind**_

 _ **Bring back those nights when I held you beside me**_

 _ **Un-break my heart**_

 _ **Say you'll love me again**_

 _ **Undo this hurt you caused**_

 _ **When you walked out the door**_

 _ **And walked out of my life**_

 _ **Un-cry these tears**_

 _ **I cried so many nights**_

 _ **Un-break my heart**_

* * *

Dean sat up all night thinking about Renee. He was still hurt by her choice to have the abortion. But Lisa was right. So was Pam and Sami. They all told Dean that Renee wanted to talk to him. And she still loved him despite him throwing her out of the house.

He looked at the picture of him and Renee on the nightstand next to his side of the bed. He picked it up and looked at it. They took the picture when they were playing a game in an arcade. Dean had his arms around Renee and was giving her a kiss on her lips.

A tears began to run down Dean's cheek as he looked at the picture.

* * *

Renee was watching a video of her and Dean playing ping pong. Lisa thought it was funny how competitive they were getting and decided to film it.

Renee started to cry when she saw Dean's smile.

 _ **Take back that sad word goodbye**_

 _ **Bring back the joy to my life**_

 _ **Don't leave me here with these tears**_

 _ **Come and kiss this pain away**_

 _ **I can't forget the day you left**_

 _ **Time is so unkind**_

 _ **And life is so cruel without you here beside me**_

* * *

Sami saw Dean picking at his food. They had went to a diner for their lunchbreak. He hated seeing his friend sad. Pamela had also shown up to give Sami his house key he forgot at home.

She saw the hurt in Dean's face. She want him and Renee to talk to each other. They couldn't continue to not talk to each other. They needed to speak to each other.

Pam sat down next to Sami.

"Hey," she said to Dean.

"Hey," Dean said.

"How have you been?" Pamela asked.

"I've been okay," Dean said.

"I know you're still upset, but you should talk to Renee. She has asked me to tell you that," Pam said. "See you at home, Sami."

Pam gave Sami a kiss then left.

Dean continued to stare out of the window.

"I didn't mean to tell Renee I hate her. I don't hate her. I just hate what she did," he said.

"You have to tell her that. We're not saying rush and talk to her. Collect your thoughts first. But you too have to talk eventually."

Dean knew that Sami, Pam, and Lisa were right. He just needed to give himself some time.

And Renee as well.

* * *

After a month of not speaking to each other, Dean finally called Renee. He told her he needed to talk to her. This made her extremely happy on the inside. She invited him to come over to her house later that evening.

Sami, Pam, and Lisa talking some sense to Dean helped him open his eyes. He needed to talk to Renee. There was no doubt about it.

Dean decided to meet Renee at her house. When he pulled up into the driveway, good memories immediately came back.

Dean got out of his car and walked up to the front door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He ran his hands through his hair and opened his eyes. Looking at the doorbell, he pushed the button.

He waited for Renee to answer the door.

He heard the front door unlock and saw the door open.

Dean was now looking at the woman he still loved despite throwing her out of his house after learning about the abortion. Despite saying he hated her, he truly didn't. He still loved the woman standing before him.

Renee Paquette.

* * *

 **Note: Song used in the chapter Un-break My Heart by Toni Braxton.**


	21. Chapter 21

Dean didn't know how to start off the conversation. He just watched as Renee poured him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," he said. He put some sugar into his coffee then stirred his drink.

"You're welcome," Renee said. She poured herself a cup of coffee. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you, too."

Renee placed the coffee pot back in the coffee maker then took some powder creamer out of the cabinet near the stove.

"You want some creamer?" she asked.

"Nah. I'm good," Dean said.

Renee walked back to the table and was about to sit down until Dean stopped her.

"Wait a minute," Dean said.

Renee watched as Dean walked around her. He pulled out her chair. Smiling, Renee sat down as Dean pushed her chair in beneath her.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Dean said. He sat back down and drunk some of his coffee. "I'm sure you've missed me pulling out chairs and opening doors for you, huh?"

"I do miss you pulling out chairs and opening doors for me," Renee said. "But I don't deserve any special treatment."

She took a sip of her coffee and sat the cup back down.

They two of them sat in silence for a minute or so. A million thoughts were running through their brain. Finally, the silence was broken between them.

"I'm sorry," they both said.

They stared at each other when they said those words. Renee continued to speak.

"I'm sorry for getting the abortion. I'm sorry for not telling you about it. You know why I did it. You had every right to throw me out of your house."

"No, I didn't. I did not have the right to throw you out of the house like you were a rag doll. I am sorry. I am sorry for being an asshole to you. This whole time I've been thinking about how I've been hurt but never considered your feelings. I hope you can forgive me."

"I forgive you. Do you forgive me?"

Dean nodded his head.

"I forgive you."

They got up and hugged each other. Renee started to cry into Dean's chest. Dean held onto her tightly as if she was going to run away.

"I want to be with you," Dean said. "I want to start over again."

Renee nodded her head in response.

Dean reached into his pocket then got on one knee. He opened the black box that was in his hand. The ruby ring he had given Renee before was shining bright.

"Will you marry me, Renee Paquette?" Dean said.

Renee nodded her head again.

"Yes, Dean Ambrose. I will!"

She held out her left hand. Dean took the ring out of box and placed it on her finger.

He got back up and hugged Renee again.

"I've missed you so much," he said.

"I've missed you, too. I know it's only been a month but still," Renee said.

"A month too long," Dean said.

The two lovebirds finally kissed each other. They missed laying with each other. They messed making love to each other.

"Hmm...I need to fuck you. Like right now," Dean said.

"Stop talking about it and carry me to the fucking room, dimplehead," Renee said.

* * *

"Your phone is ringing," Dean said.

"Who is it?" Renee asked.

Dean turned his head to the right to take a look at Renee's cell phone on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Your mother."

"Let the phone ring."

Dean and Renee had lost track of time. They had had sex with each other for a couple of hours. They were cuddling together underneath the covers.

"You think we'll ever have children?" Dean asked.

Renee knew Dean was still sad over the abortion. She could hear it in his voice.

"Maybe," she said.

"Can you still have children?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure," Renee said. "I have to go to the clinic and find out."

Dean didn't know what else to say. If they couldn't conceive a child, there was always adoption.

"I think I'll be able to," Renee said. "I hope so."

"Me too. How about adoption?"

"That'll be our backup plan."

"You know what else I kept thinking about?"

"What is it?"

"Having you move in with me. I want you to live with me."

"I really want to live with you."

"Perfect."

Renee tickled Dean's ribs.

"Hey!" he said.

He rolled over and laid on top of Renee.

"Hi," Renee said.

"You're a wonderful lady. You know that?"

"I'm not."

"Hush. You are. I still feel bad about what I did."

Renee placed a hand on Dean's cheek.

"It's in the past," she said. "You were upset. I forgave you. You forgave me. You can't beat yourself up over that. But if you do throw me out of the house again, I'm gonna kick your ass."

Dean chuckled.

"I needed that," he said.

He gave Renee another kiss on her lips.

"I'm hungry," he said. "What would you like to eat?"

"I'm not sure," Renee said. "It doesn't matter to me."

"You know what? I have a taste for Renee Paquette instead!" Dean said.

Dean playfully kissed Renee's neck.

"Ah! Dean!" she said.

"What was that!?" Dean said.

"Stop!"

"Keep going? Okay!"

"Noo!"

Renee had laughed so hard that tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Okay! OKAY!" she said

Dean kissed Renee's chin. He ran his fingers through her soft blonde locks.

"I'm going to order some Chinese food," Dean said. "Is that alright?"

"It is," Renee said. "But before we order food...there's one more thing we need to do..."

Putting her arms around Dean's neck, she pulled him into a kiss. Dean put Renee's legs around his waist then entered into her again.

The two of them lost track of time once again as they made love to each other.

They would eat eventually later that night.

* * *

"Well, how did it go?" Sami asked Dean.

They were talking in front of Sami's house. Dean had came by to return Sami's wallet to him. Sami had left it in Dean's truck. Sami would lose his ass if it wasn't connected to his body.

"We talked and made up," Dean said. "We're engaged again."

"That's great," Sami said. "I'm really glad you guys worked everything out."

"Me too," Dean said.

"Are you guys still planning on having children?"

"Only time will tell."

"I know you'll make a great dad if you guys do have children."

"Thanks. It really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. If you guys do decide to have another kid, I'm going to be the first to babysit. No questions asked."

Dean chuckled.

"I think you're going to have to contend with Pamela, Lisa, and Aaron with that."

"So be it."

"Alright. Time for me to get out of here."

"See ya."

Dean gave Sami a hug before leaving.

* * *

"Everything has gone well. He wants me to move in with him," Renee said. "I think it's about time I do. I love being over here with you and Aaron."

"If you are giving away any of your stuff from your house, I call first dibs," Lisa said.

"You'll have to battle Pamela then."

"So be it."

Lisa and Renee were cooking dinner. Aaron was riding his scooter around the house.

"Aaron Washington, if you don't get your behind off of that scooter," Lisa said.

"But Mommy," Aaron said.

"Get off the scooter. Go put it outside then come back in here and wash up," Lisa said.

Aaron reluctantly put his scooter outside in the backyard then came back in the house. He went to the bathroom to wash his hands.

"How is it to have a child? I know it's not always easy," Renee said. She added some salt into the mashed potatoes and started to stir them.

"There's ups and downs. I messed up by letting Jerry verbally abuse Aaron. That's why Aaron would sometimes say he isn't stupid. Jerry used to call him all types of names. I haven't been the best mother," Lisa said.

"Don't say that. You're a great mother. You were in a bad place with the wrong person is all," Renee said.

"Thanks. The new guy I'm seeing is nice," Lisa said. She grabbed some plates from the cabinet. "I really like him."

"That's terrific. I'm going to kick his ass if he tries anything," Renee said.

"He won't," Lisa said.

Dean had walked into the house. He locked the screen door then the front door.

"Something smells fantastic!" he said. "Ah. Food."

"Dinner will be served in the next few minutes," Lisa said from the kitchen.

Aaron had walked back into the living room and saw his uncle.

"Uncle Dean!" Aaron said. He ran up to Dean and hugged his leg.

"Hello there," Dean said. He picked Aaron up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "How have you been?"

"Good. I was riding my scooter in the living room. But Mommy made me put it outside," Aaron said.

"You know you're not supposed to ride your scooter in the house. But you know what?" Dean said. "I could show you a thing or two about riding a scooter. Show you some tricks."

Aaron giggled.

"My scooter is too small for you!" he said.

"I beg to differ! Time to eat!" Dean said.

* * *

Dean watched as Renee slipped on her nightgown. He had missed the sight of Renee dressing into her night clothes. He had missed her laugh, her smile, the awkward way she dances, the delicious homemade chocolate chip cookies with walnuts she made, the smell of her perfume, her humming a tune sometimes when she was in the shower, everything. Hell, he missed Renee Paquette. Period.

"What?" Renee said as she slid under the covers.

"Nothing," Dean said. "Nothing."

"You've missed me being here with you," Renee said. "We will be together forever."

"Damn right we will," Dean said.

They gave each other a kiss goodnight. Dean turned off his light and laid right behind Renee. He placed his hand on her stomach and started to rub it. Renee smiled to herself as she placed her hand over Dean's.

Dean was happy to be engaged to Renee again.

Once again, he was happy.


	22. Chapter 22

"Yes, I want my lava lamp!" Renee said.

"I'll pay you five bucks for it," Pamela said.

"I can do better. I'll give you ten," Lisa said.

"I will buy you two your own lava lamp!" Renee said. "Let us continue packing. Please."

Renee placed her lava lamp in a box and closed it. She had sold her furniture the previous day. Her, Pam, and Lisa were carrying the boxes from the living room to Dean's truck. Him and Sami took some of the boxes and loaded them up into the back of the truck.

"Silverware, pots, pans, lamps, the desk...anything else?" Dean asked Renee.

"Nope!" Renee said.

Renee had sold her home to a family that just moved into the city. She was more than happy to sell her home. She was finally moving in with Dean.

* * *

When they got to Dean's house, Dean and Sami unloaded the desk and took it into the house. They placed it in the corner of the living room, to the left of the t.v.

"Don't push it too far against the wall dammit!" Dean said.

"Oh, shut up!" Sami said. "It's not against the wall!"

"You almost hit the wall! If you put a hole in the wall, you are patching it up," Dean said.

"I'm gonna put my foot up your ass," Sami said.

"Yeah, I'd love to see you try!" Dean said.

The ladies continued to move everything into the house as the men were arguing.

"I'm going to order a pizza," Renee said.

"Good idea," Lisa said. "Gosh, will these cackling motherfuckers shut their mouths?" Lisa said.

"You always talking shit," Dean said.

Dean and Sami both left the house to unload some more things from the truck.

And they were still arguing.

* * *

 **February:**

Renee looked at the calendar on her cell phone. It was the first week of February. She would be ovulating the next day. She also had stopped taking birth control the previous month. Looking over at Dean, she watched as he slept soundly. It was quite a sight to see him sleeping with his mouth open. Renee knew how much becoming a father would mean to him. She had to remind herself that having a baby would not create a burden for Dean.

"Dean," Renee said quietly to herself. She pushed a strand of his hair out of his face.

He was exhausted from working two late shifts back to back at his job.

Renee got up to use the bathroom. When she came back, Dean had rolled over onto her side of the bed.

"Ain't this a bitch..." Renee said to herself.

Dean continued to sleep soundly. All Renee could do was shake her head and move to Dean's side of the bed.

"Big ass all on my side of the bed," Renee said with a giggle.

Lying back down, she dozed back off to sleep.

Aaron soon burst through the door and woke Renee up again.

"Hi, Auntie Renee!" Aaron said. "I made you and Uncle Dean cereal!"

"You did?" Renee said. "Thank you." She got up and put on her robe.

"You're welcome!" Aaron said.

He climbed onto the bed and started to shake Dean.

"Uncle Dean! Wake up!" he said. He leaned close to Dean's ear. "Uncle Dean...wake up..."

Dean finally woke up and turned to face Aaron.

"Come on, Uncle Dean! I made you and Auntie Renee cereal!" Aaron said. He tugged on Dean's arm.

"Alright," Dean said quietly. Although he was still tired, he needed to eat something.

Dean and Renee made their way to the kitchen with Aaron leading them.

"And if you want orange juice, I'll pour you some!" Aaron said.

"That's alright. I'll just drink the milk from the bowl," Renee said.

Dean pulled out Renee's chair for her and waited for her to sit down. Once she was seated, Dean sat down in his own chair and started to eat.

"I hope you like Honey Bunches of Oats!" Aaron said.

"We do," Renee said. "Thank you."

"Thanks, little man," Dean said.

"Anything for you guys. Now I have to go and wake up Mommy," Aaron said.

When Aaron left the kitchen, Renee turned to Dean.

"I know you're super tired from last night," Renee said.

"Yeah. I'm glad I'm off for the next three days," Dean said.

 _Three days,_ Renee thought.

"That's good," she said. "I think I'm going to do some yoga today. You should join me."

"I'll pass," Dean said.

"Try it out. Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

* * *

"I'm not flexible!"

"It's alright if you're not flexible! All you're doing is basically leaning all the way down. One arm extended towards the ground and the other extended towards the ceiling. You need to look up at the ceiling."

"What have you gotten me into, Renee Paquette?"

"Some good exercising, Dean Ambrose."

"Smart ass."

Dean copied the pose that Renee was doing.

"How long do I have to stare at the ceiling?"

"Patience, grasshopper!"

Dean tried to be patient and continued looking up at the ceiling. He never thought he'd end up doing something like yoga but here he was. The more stretches and poses he did, the more relaxed he was. He figured yoga would be good for him anyways since he was already tense from work. He stared at Renee flawlessly stretching and doing poses. Boy, was she a sight to see. She was wearing pink yoga pants with a matching pink tank top. To Dean, she looked like pink bubblegum.

"What you lookin' at?" Renee said.

"Your beauty," Dean said.

"My beauty, huh?"

"Yes. Your beauty."

"Thank you, dimpleface."

"You know what? The bed looks really inviting."

"Oh?"

"Oh yeah."

They had been doing yoga in their room for the past hour. The more time went by, the more Dean wanted to lay in bed. With Renee. And do some things.

"Since we have stretched our muscles and what not, I believe it's time for us to take a little break," Dean said.

"A little break, huh?"

"Yup."

"I sense you have another idea in your head."

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't."

Renee smirked. She knew exactly what Dean was thinking and she was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Renee soon found herself in the reverse cowgirl position of top of Dean. He was gripping her waist tightly with his hands. Renee rocked slowly back and forth, driving Dean crazier by the minute.

"Damn, Renee," Dean said.

"You like that, don't you?" Renee teased.

"Yes I do."

Renee turned around and settled herself onto Dean's shaft. She bounced up and down, looking directly into Dean's eyes.

Finally, both Renee and Dean reached their climaxes. Renee leaned down to kiss Dean as they rode out their orgasms. Renee rolled over and looked at the ceiling.

"That was wonderful," Dean said.

"It was," Renee said.

"Wanna lay here and nap for a while before dinner? It's 4:46," Dean said.

"Sure," Renee said.

They got under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Two weeks later:**

Pamela had stopped by Renee's house to spend some time with her friend. She loved seeing her friend happy. Renee was smiling and humming to herself all day. Pam watched as Renee was putting stuff into a bag for Dean. Setting the remote down on the table, she scooted next to her friend on the couch and wanted to know what was in the bag.

"Did you win the lottery or something? Is that in the bag? A lottery ticket?" Pamela asked.

It was Valentine's Day. Renee was putting chocolate and a card in a bag for Dean. She also got him flowers and a teddy bear.

"I did," Renee said. She continued to smile. "I won a lot of money."

"Give me some money."

"In another nine months you'll get something special."

"Nine months? Girl, I want that money now...wait...nine...OH MY GOODNESS! YOU'RE PREGNANT AGAIN!"

"I am! I put a note in the box of chocolates I got Dean."

Pamela gave her friend a big hug.

"Congratulations! Now, how come you didn't tell me?" Pam asked.

"I wanted to wait. I didn't tell Lisa until today as well. I just wanted to surprise everyone today," Renee said. "And here is the man of the hour!"

Dean had got back from picking up some champagne along with a huge bag of mini Twix and some flowers from the store after he got off work. They heard Dean pull up in the driveway then get out of his truck. Pamela had got up and opened the front door for Dean.

"Howdy there, Mr. Dean Ambrose!" she said.

"Howdy," Dean said.

Pamela gave Dean a big hug then gently pushed him inside of the living room.

"You have a surprise!" she said.

"I'm sure I do," Dean said. He walked up to Renee and gave her a big kiss and a hug. "I reckon that's for me."

Renee picked up the teddy bear and bag.

"It is! Happy Valentine's Day," she said.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you," Dean said. He sat everything down on the coffee table. He took the bag Renee gave him and pulled out the chocolates.

"I think you open the chocolates and eat some of them," Renee said.

"I will definitely do that," Dean said. He had reached into the bag to get the card but Renee stopped him.

"I really think you should eat some chocolate," Renee said.

"Alright, I'll eat one piece. But I wanna save them until after dinner," Dean said.

Pamela was right behind Dean. She was anxiously waiting his reaction.

Dean opened up the heart shaped chocolate box and noticed a piece of paper was lying on top of the candy. It was blank on one side. Dean picked it up and looked at the opposite side.

What he read made him leap for joy:

 _You are going to be a daddy again._

"You're pregnant..." Dean said. He sat the note and the chocolate down on the table. He wrapped his arms around Renee's waist as she put her arms around his neck. He gave her a big kiss and hugged her. He didn't let go for a few moments.

Dean had started to cry.

"I'm going to be a father," Dean sobbed.

"Yes. Yes you are. And I'm going to be a mother," Renee said.

Pamela wiped tears away from her eyes as she watched her best friends continue to hold each other.

This was a new chapter in both Renee and Dean's lives.


	23. Chapter 23

Dean continued to hug Renee. He still couldn't believe the news.

"I'm going to be a daddy," he said.

"You are," Renee said. She wiped the tears from Dean's eyes.

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" Dean asked.

"A few days ago. I wanted it to be a surprise," Renee said.

"I love you," Dean said.

He hugged Renee one more time and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I'm going to be a father," Dean said to himself. He picked up the box of chocolate and started eating them.

Renee gave Pamela a wink. Pamela just giggled and shook her head.

"Well, it is time for me to go home and spend Valentine's Day with Sami. Wish I could rescue him from work," Pam said. "Hate how he had to work overtime."

"He'll be off by six," Dean said.

"Good. Gives me enough time to run a bubble bath. Congratulations to you two lovebirds once again!" Pam said.

She gave Dean and Renee each a big hug before leaving.

When Renee locked the front door, she turned and saw Dean staring right at her with a huge smile on his face. His jaws were working a million miles a minute as he ate the chocolate. His eyes were bright as the sun.

"Dean, we need to eat dinner," Renee said.

"Let's go out to eat," Dean said.

"But I already made food," Renee said.

"Oh. Okay. Oh yeah…I forgot…What're you doing standing there? It's time to eat!"

Dean sat down the chocolate and went to pick up Renee. He carried her to the kitchen. He set Renee back on her feet and pulled out her chair. She sat down and watched as Dean fixed their plates. His smile never left his face as he sat the plates down on the table.

"Eat up," Dean said.

Renee picked up her fork and started eating as Dean grabbed some apple juice from the fridge and two cups. He set everything down on the table and poured Renee a cup. Sitting down, Dean dug into his food.

"This barbeque chicken is amazing. Just like the wonderful, gorgeous, elegant, and amazing woman who will soon be my wife. And the mother of my child…" Dean said. He started to weep again.

"Dean, don't cry," Renee said.

Dean shook his head as he poked his chicken with his fork. He used his napkin to wipe away his tears.

"I can't help it, Renee! We're going to be parents…I can…I can look up baby names. I can go shopping for a crib and put it together. Buy some baby clothes. Do things I thought I'd never do. But everything has changed."

"I'm glad everything is working out for us. And I enjoy seeing you happy. This makes me happy."

"There is one thing we still have to do."

"What's that?"

"Tell your parents that you're having a baby."

Renee shook her head.

"I haven't even told them that we're engaged," she said. "Telling them I'm pregnant hasn't crossed my mind once."

"I know your parents can drive you up the wall. But, you still need to tell them. You need to tell them that you are engaged to me and you're going to have a baby. They will be grandparents. They deserve to see their grandchildren."

"But they hurt you, Dean."

"I know they did. But I forgave them. I'll be right next to you when you give them a phone call. Just not tonight. Don't call them tonight. Because tonight is our special night."

Renee smiled.

"You're right," she said.

"Oh! Hold on!" Dean said.

He ran into the living room to get Renee's bag. He came back and handed it to her.

"Got you some Twix," Dean said. "I almost forgot about that."

"Thank you," Renee said.

She opened up a Twix bar and held it between her pointing finger and thumb.

"Want a Twix?" she asked Dean.

"Damn right I do," Dean said.

Renee gently threw the Twix in the air. It bounced off of Dean's lip and fell onto his chicken. He picked it up, wiped it off with his napkin, and popped it into his mouth.

"Still tasty," Dean said.

Renee giggled as she drunk her apple juice.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she said.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Dean said.

* * *

Although Dean was extremely glad that in the next nine months he would become a father, he was hoping that Renee's parents would finally accept the fact that him and Renee were together and were now expecting a child. He hoped Renee wouldn't go back on her word about telling her parents. Her and Dean had been lying in bed for a few hours. Dean figured that she should call her parents and get it over with before they started their day.

"Alright. I'm going to call my parents right now," Renee said. She stared at her phone for a little while. "Part of me does not want to do this."

"But you need to," Dean said.

"What if they go ballistic and start saying mean shit? What if us getting married and having the baby doesn't change the way my parents treat you? Plus, what if they get mad over the fact that I didn't tell them I was engaged to you sooner?"

"You just love your parents from a distance and move on with your life. I told you that I'll take care of you. You do not have to worry about anything. If your parents get mad over silly stuff, let them. It's not like they've been accepting anyways. But still, you need to do this."

Renee sat up in the bed and pressed the call button next to her mother's phone number. She was hoping and wishing that her mom didn't answer her phone but she did, much to Renee's dismay.

"Hello, darling," her mother said.

"Hey. How are you?" Renee said. "Is Dad around?"

"I'm doing fine. He went to the store. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great. I have some big news to tell you."

"Oh! What is it?"

Renee looked at Dean who was nodding his head at her.

"I'm engaged to Dean. And I'm having a baby. So, you and dad are going to be grandparents."

"Congratulations, honey. How long have you been engaged to Dean?"

"For a couple of months."

"Oh. I see. How come you didn't tell us sooner?"

"Because I didn't want to hear you and dad put Dean down. Or make a big deal of me being engaged to him and having a baby with him."

"I'm sorry about me and your father treated Dean the way we did."

"That's okay."

"How long have you been pregnant for?"

"About two weeks."

"I'm really happy for you. I should have a great relationship with you and I don't. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Is Dean with you?"

"He is."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure."

Dean took the phone from Renee when she handed it to him.

"Hello?" he said.

"Congratulations. I'm sorry for treating you the way I did."

"It's alright. Thank you."

"I can't wait to be a grandmother."

"Just hang in there for another nine months," Dean said.

Nancy laughed.

"I'll see if I can," she said.

"I'm lucky. Your daughter is truly a diamond in the rough," Dean said.

"You guys were meant for each other," Nancy said.

Dean grabbed Renee's hand and kissed it.

"I don't want to keep you. I know you guys have things to do," Nancy said.

"It was nice talking to you," Dean said.

"Same here. Take care of yourself," Nancy said.

"Will do. I'll talk to you soon," Dean said.

Dean gave the phone back to Renee.

"I'll talk to you later. And I will call you more often," Renee said. "Alright. Love you. Bye bye."

"I love you," Dean said

"I love you more," Renee said. "I'm glad you convinced me to call."

"It was the right thing to do," Dean said.

"You're right. I'm hungry," Renee said.

"Let's get dressed so we can go grocery shopping. You need loads of snacks that way you won't snap my arms off and eat them out of hunger," Dean said. "You're not you when you're hungry."

"Oh hush!" Renee said.

He scooted off of the bed and headed to the bathroom.

"We need to shower together," he said.

"Oh really?" Renee said. She got up and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Yeah really," Dean said. He handed Renee her toothbrush and the toothpaste.

"Thanks," she said.

She turned on the faucet so that her and Dean could wet their toothbrushes. She put some paste on her brush then Dean's. After they brushed their teeth, Dean went the tub and turned the shower head on.

"Shower time!" he said.

"How about...no?" Renee said.

"Oh! So it's like that?" Dean said.

"Yes! Yes it is! like that!" Renee said.

Renee stuck her tongue out at Dean and tried to run out of the bathroom but Dean caught up to her and picked her up. He carried her to the tub and sat her back down on her feet. He helped her out of her nightgown and into the shower. Dean stripped himself of his clothes before hopping in the shower.

"Alright, I need to stop being so rough. You're pregnant," Dean said.

"Dean, you've been gentle with me. I want you to relax. Don't want you to stress yourself out," Renee said.

"I'll try not to," Dean said. "I just want you to be fine."

"I will be fine," Renee said. "As long as I'm with you, I am fine. We will be just fine."

Dean smiled and kissed Renee.

They let the hot water run over their skin as they embraced each other.


	24. Chapter 24

**Two months later:**

"Is my cousin going to be a girl or a boy?" Aaron asked Renee.

"You'll find out in a few months," Renee said.

"Okay! It doesn't matter if my cousin is a boy or a girl because I'll love them with all of my heart!" Aaron put his hand over his heart and smiled.

"That's right," Renee said.

They were in the living room watching t.v. Aaron laid his head down on his auntie's lap and fell asleep. Renee watched as Aaron slept. Even though he looked liked his mother, he had some of his uncle's features. From the nose to the hair, Aaron most definitely shared his uncle's features.

Renee began to think about how her baby would look like. Would the baby look more like Dean, her, or a combination of both of them? Daydreaming about the baby became one of Renee's favorite pass times and for good reason.

A bundle of joy was on the way.

* * *

Hank almost spit out his coffee on the kitchen table.

"She's engaged to Dean and she's pregnant?" he said.

"She is," Nancy said. She grabbed some towels and wiped up the coffee.

"Why? How?" Hank said.

"Look, you need to accept that fact that Renee is happy with Dean. They're engaged and they are having a baby," Nancy said. "I feel bad for the way I treated Dean."

"I'm sorry, but I do not like this Dean guy. From the way he carries himself to the way he dresses, I just don't like it," Hank said. "And how long have they been engaged for anyways?"

"Ever since September."

"And they waited until now to say something?"

"Renee didn't say anything to us because we kept giving her a hard time about Dean."

"Dean knocks her up, proposes to her, Renee waits to tell us, and we're supposed to be okay with it."

"Hank, you need to stop. See, this is the exact reason as to why she didn't tell us! You're acting like a little kid now."

"I don't care! I don't want Renee marrying Dean and that's that!"

"There's not a damn thing you can do about it."

"I'll hit him upside his head again."

"And he'll knock you out."

Hank shot his wife a dirty glare.

"And I'm going to laugh. We're going to be grandparents and you're acting childish."

"I don't like Dean and that's that."

"I'm going to lay down. And wash that plate out. You've made me head hurt."

Nancy got up and walked out of the kitchen.

Hank shook his head and continued to drink his coffee.

* * *

Renee had not moved from the couch all afternoon. She had started snacking on a huge bag of marshmallows. She was also eating a bag of Doritos, and some Chex Mix. Lisa was amused at seeing Renee eat all of the junk food. It definitely brought back memories of being pregnant with Aaron.

"There he is," Renee hissed.

Lisa watched as Renee continued snacking as Dean approached the house. When he came through the front door, Renee got up.

"What took you so long to get here!?" she said.

"I picked up Sami from work, took him to the store, then took him home," Dean said.

"Do you understand how long I've been waiting for you to come back!?" Renee said.

"Renee, I've been gone for an hour," Dean said.

"Is that how you feel?" Renee said. She started to tear up.

"No no," Dean said.

He hugged Renee.

"I'm here now," Dean said. "Happy?"

"I am," Renee. "I need to go use the bathroom…"

As Renee disappeared out of the living room, Dean looked at Lisa.

"The journey has just begun," Dean said.

Lisa nodded her head and continued to watch t.v.

"Just remember it's her hormones," she said. "She'll be okay."

"She's going to tear my arm off," Dean said.

* * *

 **Another 2 months later:**

"I'm ugly. So damn ugly!" Renee said. "Look at me Dean!"

Dean looked Renee up and down in the bathroom mirror.

"You're not ugly," he said. "Far from it."

"Whatever. Get out of my way!" Renee said.

She pushed Dean and walked to the bathtub.

"I have to do every damn thing around this house," she grumbled. She put the stopper into the drain and turned on the water. "You probably want me to build a damn house! Is that it!? Huh!? I swear. You are something else. I'm going to chop your dick off."

"I love you," Dean said.

Renee turned to look at him.

"You do?" she said.

"Of course," Dean said. He applied some after shave cream onto his face.

"I love you more. Sorry for threatening to chop your dick off."

"No need to apologize toots. No need to apologize."

"Come take a bath with me."

Dean wasted no time in stripping down naked and hopping into the bathtub with Renee.

"This feels good," she said.

Laying back against Dean, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Are you nice and comfortable?" Dean asked.

"Yup."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. You know what? Pretty soon we'll find out if our baby is a boy or a girl."

"Time flies. I know you're due in the next five months, but I'm nervous as hell."

"Don't be."

"Can't help it. This is huge."

"You'll be fine."

"I don't know."

"You will be fine. Don't stress yourself out. Alright?"

Dean smiled a little.

"Alright," he said.

* * *

Renee was sitting on a stool in the living room and watched as Dean put the crib together. She viciously munched on peanut M&M's.

"I like seeing you build and fix things," Renee said.

"I'm sure you do," Dean said. He reread some of the directions on how to assemble the crib. "Alright, I didn't miss anything." He checked to make sure everything was right.

"I can't wait to lay the baby in the crib," Renee said.

"Me neither," Dean said.

"I'm all out of candy," Renee said.

"Um…let's eat some food," Dean said.

"Sounds terrific. What are we eating? And I'm sitting on the couch to eat," Renee said.

"Alright. I made you some mac and cheese."

"Delicious!"

Renee was extremely happy when Dean gave her her plate of food. She immediately dug in. If food was a person, they would be afraid of Renee.

"This is good," she said. "Very good."

"That's great to hear," Dean said.

Before he knew it, Renee had finished her plate.

"More," she said with a mouthful full of food.

Dean quickly got up to make her another plate. As soon as he had turned around, he almost bumped into Renee as she was standing right behind him.

"Mac and cheese….so good," Renee said.

She snatched the plate away from Dean and started devouring her second helpings. Dean could do nothing but stand and watch Renee pace back and forth in the kitchen as she continued to eat.

 _I'm definitely going to need to get more food,_ he thought.

* * *

The next day, Dean and Renee went to the county fair. Renee didn't care about playing any games or anything like that. All she wanted was food. Dean bought her a funnel cake with strawberries on top. Renee was happy when they found a bench to sit down on. She wasted no time in eating the funnel cake.

"How is it?" Dean asked.

"Delicious," Renee said. She held out her fork with some funnel cake on it towards Dean.

He took a bite.

"That is delicious," he said.

He opened the water bottle he also bought and handed it to Renee. She chugged half of it down with no problem.

"I want a hot dog with chili, onions, mustard, and ketchup after this," she said. "Sounds very good right about now."

"Yeah it does. Have you talked to your parents?"

"Not since my mom called us two weeks ago."

"Have you spoken to your dad at all?"

Renee swallowed the food in her mouth then set her fork down onto the funnel cake.

"No," she said.

Dean saw how quiet Renee got.

"Why?" he said. He knew the answer but he needed confirmation. "Renee. Talk to me."

Renee shook her head.

"He hasn't changed. A month ago I talked to him. He still thinks you're not good enough for me. He thinks you're either going to leave me at the alter or abandon me with the baby and leave. He even told me that he's not coming to our wedding." Renee threw the funnel cake on the ground out of frustration and anger. "Why is he like that?"

Dean quickly wrapped his arms around Renee and pulled her close to him.

How in the living hell could a parent be that cruel to their child? If Dean wasn't the guy for her, he definitely would not be sitting right beside her and comforting her. What was it going to take for her father to see that his daughter was finally happy?

"He's stubborn as hell, that's why!" Dean said. "The fact he said all of that to you really pisses me off. But like I said, just love him from a distance. We'll be okay. Your mom supports you so remember that. You have Pamela, Sami, Lisa, and Aaron who all love you. And you have me. And the baby even loves you."

Renee smiled.

"You're right," she said.

"I don't want you getting stressed out and worked up over this," Dean said. "You want to go home?"

"No. No, I'm fine. Let me clean up this funnel cake," Renee said.

"Oh no you are not!" Dean said. "I'll do it."

Dean got up and cleaned up the funnel cake. He tossed it into a nearby trashcan then came back.

"You sure you don't want to go home and rest?" Dean asked.

"I want you to win me some stuffed animals. Then we can go home," Renee said.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll win one for you and one for the baby," Dean said.

He helped Renee up off of the bench.

As they were walking, Dean spotted a game that he was going to play. And he was walking out of the fair with two stuffed animals. No questions asked.

Renee didn't deserve to be treated the way she was by her father. Dean made sure that Renee was smiling and laughing throughout the day.

She deserved the world.


	25. Chapter 25

Dean stared at the ceiling in his bedroom. The room was a dark blue. The sun was still rising outside. The silence was nice and reassuring for Dean. It was a great time for him to think and collect his thoughts. He turned onto his side and looked at Renee. The blanket was covering her face except for her forehead. There were soft snores coming from her. Dean ran his fingers through Renee's hair. He pulled the covers down and kissed her lips. Dean closed his eyes and rested until he felt Renee moving under the covers. When he opened his eyes, he saw Renee stretching and yawning. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Dean.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," Dean said.

"How long have you been awake for?" she asked.

"Ever since five."

"You couldn't sleep?"

"I just woke up early is all."

Renee scooted closer to Dean and kissed him. She started to tug on his sweatpants. Dean quickly stripped himself of his boxers and pants. He took of Renee's panties, the only thing she was wearing.

Dean licked his fingers and started rubbing Renee's clit. She was more sensitive since she was pregnant but the sensation felt good nonetheless. Once she was nice and wet, Dean slowly entered into her and started making love to her.

"Dean…" Renee moaned.

This was the first time they had sex in months. It felt good to finally make love to one another. Each thrust drove Renee crazier by the minute. She finally couldn't hold on any longer and finally came. Dean pulled out and came on her leg.

"Sorry about that," Dean said.

"It's fine. That felt good," Renee said.

"Glad it did," Dean said.

They got up and went into the bathroom to shower and brush their teeth. Once they were finished, they went into the living room. Lisa and Aaron were still asleep. Soon they would be waking up.

Renee was sitting at the table as Dean was taking some eggs and bacon out of the fridge.

"You think my dad will ever accept our relationship?" she asked. "Do you think he'll even want to see the baby?"

"If he doesn't then that's on him," Dean said. He placed a skillet onto the stove and turned it on. He grabbed some Pam spray from the cabinet, sprayed the skillet, and placed some of the bacon in it. "If he refuses to see the baby, he will be the ultimate dick. I know he's your father but it is true."

"I was glad when my mother snatched the phone away from him. He was getting me so worked up when he was yelling at me."

"He better not yell at you again."

"He won't. I'll just talk to my mother for the time being."

"That's what you need to continue doing. I had a dream last night that you had the baby. And I was holding her in my arms."

"You really want the baby to be a girl, huh?"

Dean flipped the bacon over then walked over to the table. He pulled up a seat next to Renee.

"I do," he said. "If it's a boy, that's fine as well. He'll be as strong as his papa. But if the baby is a girl, she'll be as terrific as her mother."

"And wonderful like her father," Renee said.

Dean started to cry as he placed his hands on Renee's stomach.

"Don't cry," she said.

"I'm sorry," Dean said. He sniffed a few times. "I can't help it, Nae. I just can't help it. It pisses me off when I hear the shit your father has said to you and how he's acting. You deserve better than that, dammit. You deserve the whole fucking world! And I will give it to you! You understand me?"

"Yes," Renee said.

"Terrific. How many pieces of bacon and how many eggs do you want?"

"Just two eggs and two pieces of bacon."

"Comin' right up."

Dean quickly made Renee some eggs and put them on the plate along with the bacon. He set her plate in front of her.

"Thank you," Renee said.

"You're welcome," Dean.

Soon, Lisa and Aaron made their way into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Lisa said.

"Good morning!" Aaron said.

He ran up to his uncle and gave him a big hug.

"Good morning," Dean said.

"Morning, Auntie Renee!" Aaron said. He skipped over to her. "When will my cousin get here?"

"In another five months," Renee said.

"Okay!" Aaron said. "Can I touch your stomach?"

"Of course," Renee said.

Aaron placed his hand on his auntie's stomach. He leaned close to her stomach.

"I'm your cousin. We're going to ride scooters together," he said.

Renee smiled.

"How're you feeling?" Lisa asked. She sat across from Renee.

"I'm alright," Renee said. "Dean, can you make me three pieces of toast with jelly on them?"

"You got it," Dean said.

"Good to hear. I bought you some more snacks," Lisa said. "You like marshmallows?"

"Of course I do! Can you get them? They would go good with my breakfast!" Renee said.

"I want some, too!" Aaron said.

Lisa and Dean both looked at each other before shaking their heads and smiling.

 **Mid July, one month later:**

* * *

Renee had went to her doctor's appointment to find out the sex of the baby. Dean was sitting right beside her, holding her hand tightly.

"Dean, you look tense," Renee said.

"I'm not tense. I just wish the doctor would hurry," Dean said.

"Relax. She'll be here soon."

"We'll finally know if our baby is going to be a girl or a boy. You think it's going to be a girl or boy? Boy or a girl? Girl? Boy? Boy? Girl?"

"Dean, take a few deep breathes."

Dean took a deep breath and squeezed Renee's hand. He was relieved when the doctor finally came in.

He applied gel onto Renee's stomach and began the ultrasound.

"There's the head…" the doctor said. He continued to look at the screen to see what the sex of the baby was.

Renee and Dean both stared at the screen as well.

Dean couldn't believe his eyes. He watched as the baby moved.

"Aha!" the doctor said. "I'm glad the baby moved. Because as you can see…your baby is a girl."

"A girl?" Dean repeated.

"Yes," the doctor said.

Dean got up and hugged the doctor. The doctor was amused by Dean's excitement.

"Thank you! Thank you!" he said. "It's a girl!" He joined Renee by her side.

"Your wish came true," she said.

"Congratulations. I hope everything goes well," the doctor said.

"Thank you," Renee said.

The quickly cleaned off the gel from Renee's stomach and congratulated Renee and Dean one more time, gave them a picture of the sonogram then left.

"A baby girl. Yes!" Dean said. "A baby girl." He helped Renee off of the bed and hugged her. Tears were flowing down his face. "A girl…"

Renee rubbed Dean's back.

"Soon you'll be holding your little girl in your arms," she said.

"I will," Dean said. "I will. This is a dream come true."

"It is," Renee said. "Alright, if you keep crying like that and you'll flood this room."

Dean chuckled.

"I can't help it," he said.

"Let's go to the beach for a little while," Renee said.

"Good idea," Dean said.

* * *

Dean held onto Renee's hand as they walked along the shore of the beach. The sunset against the water was extravagant. Birds flew in different directions in the purple sky. The sound of the ocean was like music to Dean and Renee's ears.

"I really like it when you wear those long summer dresses," Dean said. "Green looks good on you."

"Thank you. They're very comfortable. I like seeing you in shorts. I like looking at your legs," Renee giggled.

"I know my legs are fantastic," Dean said.

Renee giggled.

"Have you been thinking about names for the baby?" she asked.

"Not as of late. But I will definitely buy a baby name book. Still can't believe I bought diapers the other day," Dean said. "I hope I don't mess up while changing the baby's diaper."

"You won't," Renee said.

"What if she gets mad and pees on me?" Dean said.

"She won't get mad at you," Renee said.

"If she starts to pee, I'll hand her right to you."

"You're very funny. You know that?"

"I know I am. That's why you love me."

"I want some hot wings. That sounds good."

"With some french fries on the side?"

"Yup. With ranch dressing."

"I see what I can do."

"Dean?"

"Yes?"

"You can eat the hot wings with me."

"Nah, I'll get my own wings. You can have some hot wings to yourself."

Renee stopped walking and tugged on Dean's hand.

"I said you can eat the hot wings with me and that's final," she snapped.

"Alright," Dean said. "I will. Just don't tear my arm off.

"I should tear your arm off! You just gonna tell me no and I'm supposed to be okay with it!? Who the hell do you think you are, Dean!?"

"Your fiancé."

"Don't get smart with me!"

"Let's go get those wings and fries, shall we?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not. You want wings so we are going to get some."

As they walked to the car, Renee kept fussing at Dean. He was smiling the entire time. He could listen to Renee talk for hours and hours on end.

When they got home, Renee was still fussing Dean out. She didn't fuss Lisa and Aaron out when she saw them. Instead she gave them hugs and kisses then resume fussing at Dean.

Dean had bought them some wings and fries for Aaron and Lisa. As soon as he gave it to them, they said goodnight and retreated to their room.

Dean took his and Renee's food into the room.

Renee was right on his heels.

"This is ridiculous! I should hit you!" she said.

When Dean sat the food down on his nightstand, he whipped out a wing and handed it to Renee. She took it and devoured it. Her entire mood changed.

"That's good," she said. "Very good. I love you, Dean."

"Love you more, Renee."

They settled in bed, turned on cartoons, and continued eating their food together.


	26. Chapter 26

When Nancy found out her first grandchild is a girl, she immediately rushed to baby store and shopped for clothes and shoes for her grandbaby. When she got back home with the clothes, she walked right by Hank and put everything in the closet in the hallway. Hank tore his attention away from the baseball game playing on the t.v. to talk to Nancy.

"What did you buy?" he asked.

"Some things," Nancy said.

"What type of things?" Hank said.

"I really don't want to tell you," Nancy said.

"If you bought something for Renee, it's fine," Hank said.

"That's a shocker," Nancy said. "You actually said something nice. So does this mean you're going to stop acting like a kid?"

"I'm not acting like a kid, Nancy," Hank said.

Nancy closed the closet door and walked back into the living room. She sat down next to Hank on the couch.

"Would you like to know if our grandchild is a boy or a girl?"

Hank nodded his head. He did want to know if Renee was having a boy or a girl.

"It's a girl," Nancy said.

"A little girl, huh?" Hank said.

"Yes. You know, I sometimes think about how we didn't give Renee's other boyfriends this much grief like we did Dean. Dean has proved that he's a responsible man. He even makes sure his sister and nephew are taken care of. How can you hate someone like that? And do you realize how happy Renee is with him?"

"I know," Hank said.

"You haven't talked to your daughter in months. She's hurt over the fact that you had yelled at her. It's her life, Hank. She's going to be with who she wants," Nancy said. "You should call her."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

Renee was reading her book when she heard her cell phone ring. Looking over at her nightstand, she saw that her dad was calling her. This was a complete shock to her. She placed a bookmark into the book and closed it. She grabbed her phone and answered.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello," Hank said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Long time, no talk."

"Yeah. I…I'm sorry about yelling at you over the phone the last time we talked. I was in the wrong. I know I shouldn't be acting like a little kid. I need to accept the fact that you're going to marry Dean and have a child with him. And I can't wait to see my grandchild. Congratulations to you both."

Renee fought back tears as best as she could.

"Thank you. I forgive you," she said. "I'm not mad at you. I don't hate you. I love you very much."

"I'll definitely think of a gift to get the baby. Have you guys decided on a name?"

"We're still searching for one."

"You guys have plenty of time. Can't wait to see you again and give you a big hug and a kiss."

"Me too. It's nice to finally talk to you again."

"Same here. I won't keep you long. I'll let you get back to doing what you were doing. I know you also need your rest."

"I was just reading for a little while. No big deal. It was great hearing from you. It really was. This means a lot to me."

"As long as you are happy, that is all that matters. Tell Dean I said hi."

"I will."

"I love you very much, Renee. Always remember that."

"I will. I love you, too. Talk to you soon."

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Renee hung up the phone and placed it back on the nightstand.

Dean walked into the room with a cup of lemon tea in his hand.

"My dad called me," Renee said.

"He did!?" Dean said.

He walked over to Renee, handed her the tea, then sat down.

"Yes he did. He congratulated us. I'm happy," Renee said. "And he told me to tell you hi."

"Your dad finally had a change of heart," Dean said.

"That's a start," Renee said.

"It is," Dean said.

"The baby is moving," Renee said.

Renee grabbed Dean's hand and put it on her stomach.

"She must be excited because I'm here," Dean said.

"Sometimes when she hears you she moves around," Renee said.

"She loves her papa," Dean said.

"I know she does."

Renee picked up her tea and drunk it.

"You want anything else?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired is all," Renee said.

"Finish your tea and relax."

Renee continued to drink her tea and relaxed in bed. Dean went to his side of the bed and laid down.

"Dean."

"Yeah?"

"Look at me."

Dean turned and faced Renee.

"I love you!" she said.

"I love you more!" Dean said.

"Scoot close to me," Renee said. She finished her tea and set the cup down on the nightstand. She then got comfortable under the covers.

Dean scooted close to Renee and hugged her.

"Better?" he asked.

"Better," Renee said. "This cartoon is fantastic."

Dean looked at the t.v. Tom and Jerry was playing. A very fantastic cartoon indeed.

"They're so cute," Renee said.

Dean watched as Renee started to cry.

"Aren't they cute?"

Dean nodded his head in approval.

"They really are," he said.

Renee kissed Dean on his lips and continued to hug him. He rubbed Renee's back as he laid with her. Soon, they both fell asleep.

* * *

Pamela and Sami had brought a chocolate cake the next day. Dean and Sami set up the tables and chairs in the backyard so that everyone could sit outside and enjoy the cake. Everyone waited until Renee had cut her huge slice before digging in themselves.

Renee sat right on Dean's lap as she continued to eat the cake.

"This is the best cake I've ever had," she said.

Dean took a bite of his cake.

"It is pretty good," he said.

"Do we have anymore marshmallows?" Renee said.

"I think so," Dean said.

"You don't have to get them now. I just want to know so I can eat some before I go to sleep," Renee said.

"Alright," Pamela said. She pulled up a chair next to Renee and Dean. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine," Renee said.

"That is good!" Pamela said. "Now Dean, you do have some marshmallows in the cabinet. Right?"

Dean nodded his head.

"Yes!" he said.

"You sure?" Pamela said.

"Dammit, Pamela," Dean said. "You tryin' to get Renee to beat me up?"

"Maybe!" Pamela giggled.

Sami walked up behind Pam and tickled her. She immediately jumped out of her seat and fell to the ground.

"Why you…" she grumbled.

She chased Sami all around the backyard. Aaron ran after Sami and managed to trip him when he grabbed ahold of Sami's jeans.

"No fair!" Sami said.

"Aaron, don't play so rough!" Lisa said.

"It's fine. I'm just going to tickle him!" Sami said.

"Noooo!" Aaron said. He ran straight to the backdoor.

Dean and Renee just watched as everyone chased each other.

"I really hope you have those marshmallows," Renee said.

"I do."

"Good. Because I was going to yell at you."

"True."

* * *

Dean weighed himself in the bathroom later that night. He saw that he had gained a few pounds over the last couple of months. He went from weighing 225 pounds to 236.

"Hmm," he said. He stepped off the scale then brushed his teeth. He then remembered what Lisa had told him about a man gaining weight as his wife or girlfriend gains weight while pregnant.

Dean didn't mind, though. Most nights, Dean would think about how the baby would look. Would the baby have hair like him or Renee? Would the baby inherit his dimples? He couldn't wait until the baby was born.

He finished brushing his teeth then went to lie down. As soon as he did, Renee rolled over from her side of the bed and hugged Dean.

"Goodnight love," she said.

They gave each other a goodnight kiss.

"Night," he said.

As they fell asleep, Dean couldn't help but think about all the times Renee fussed him out or had random mood swings. There were days Renee was extremely happy, extremely mad, or sad. But Dean wasn't bothered by it one bit. Renee was carrying the baby so it was obvious she would have mood swings.

No matter how many times Renee yelled at Dean, his love for her would never diminish.


	27. Chapter 27

**November:**

Renee took deep breathes in and out as she practiced her breathing. Her and Dean had attended a birthing class together. She was due in the next three weeks.

Dean sat behind Renee and comforted her as she continued to take deep breathes. The baby ended up kicking Renee hard. She cried out in pain and held her stomach. Dean became extremely worried.

"Ow," Renee said.

"You okay?" Dean asked. He wish he could take all the pain away.

"I'm okay," she said.

Dean spent the entire time trying to soak up as much information as he could during the day about what to do when Renee goes into labor. The next few weeks would fly by quickly and he wanted to be prepared.

* * *

"You okay?" Renee asked Dean.

"I'm fine," Dean said.

Renee could tell Dean was nervous. He was silent the entire way home.

"I know you're nervous. It's okay to be nervous," Renee said.

"I'm trying not to be," Dean said. He turned on his signal and stopped at a red light. He grabbed Renee's hand. "I have to be strong for you."

Renee smiled.

"You are strong," she said. "This is our first child so I understand why you're nervous."

Dean focused his attention back to the road when the light turned green.

"I just want everything to go good," he said.

"It will. How about I make you some hot chocolate?"

"I'll make the hot chocolate. You need to rest."

When they got home, Dean helped Renee to the couch. He placed a blanket over her and placed a pillow behind her back. He went to the kitchen and made some hot chocolate for himself. He poured a glass of apple juice for Renee and brought to her.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Dean said.

He sat down beside Renee and started drinking his hot chocolate.

"I think you need some rest," Renee said.

Dean shook his head and took another drink of his hot chocolate.

"I'm not tired," he said.

"Dean, you still look tense," Renee said.

Dean sat the cup down on the table then turned to look at Renee.

"Don't start," he said. "I told you I'm fine. I don't need to rest!"

Renee didn't say anything. She stared at her cup.

"I just want you to relax," she said.

Dean sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry for snapping at you."

Renee finished her apple juice then put the cup on the table. She pulled the covers off of her and scooted next to Dean. She started to massage his shoulders.

"It's completely fine," she said. "If you get some rest you won't be so agitated."

"You're right," Dean said. "Work has been tiring, too. Was extremely busy this entire week."

"After I give you this massage, you're going to rest. Tomorrow my parents are coming and it's the baby shower," Renee said.

"This will be an exciting day tomorrow," Dean said.

"Yeah. It'll be good to see Lisa and Aaron again. I haven't seen them in forever."

"They live right next door to us."

"Oh…yeah…"

Lisa and her new boyfriend had bought the house right next to Dean's. It had been up for sale for a few months. Lisa and Aaron had moved out a month earlier. Dean and Renee turned Lisa and Aaron's room into a nursery.

"It is time for us to get some rest," Dean said. "We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Sounds like a good idea," Renee said.

Dean helped Renee up and walked with her to the bedroom to get some much needed rest.

* * *

Everyone had bought the baby a load of presents. From clothes, to shoes, to pacifiers, baby bottles, baby formula, towels, baby soap, shampoo, and diapers, the baby was set. Hank was happy to see Renee smiling and laughing. He watched Dean and Renee interact during the entire baby shower.

He began to think about how stupid he was for giving his daughter a hard time about Dean and treating him like a dog. He didn't know much about Dean's past. He didn't know what shaped Dean into the person he is today. But he turned out to be the right person for Renee. He was truly happy for his daughter and future son-in-law. During the party, Hank pulled Dean aside and went into the hallway to talk to him.

"I just want to congratulate you again," Hank said.

"Thank you, sir," Dean said.

"How do you feel about becoming a father?"

"I feel great. I am very nervous as well. But for the most part, I feel great and I'm simply excited to become a father. How do you feel about becoming a grandfather?"

"Ecstatic! All I wanted was to see Renee happy. And she is. She's having a baby and she's engaged to a wonderful man like you. I don't have to tell you to take care of her and treat her right. I was a fool to treat you like a dog. And I am so sorry for hitting you in the head."

Dean grinned.

"I forgive you," he said. "Thank you, Mr. Paquette."

"Call me dad," Hank said.

"Alrighty," Dean said.

Dean and Hank gave each other a hug before going back to the living room.

Renee was still opening up gifts. She opened a big box and pulled out a tub for the baby.

"Me and Dean can give the baby baths," she said.

Aaron approached his aunt and sat down next to her on the couch.

"I bought a photo album for you and Uncle Dean. You guys can put the pictures of my cousin in here and we can all look at them together! And look at what I wrote on the side. I wrote "Dear Cousin, I love you very much. I will teach you how to ride a scooter. And we will eat a lot of ice cream together. Sincerely, Aaron". How does that sound?" he said.

"It sounds wonderful," Dean said. "Just wonderful."

"This is very cute," Renee said. "Thank you." Her and Dean gave Aaron a kiss on his cheeks. He giggled. "Thank you guys for all of the gifts. It means a lot to me and Dean."

"Thank you guys for supporting us. We're lucky to have a wonderful family," Dean said.

"Awww," Pamela said. "We love you more! Okay, picture time!"

Lisa asked her boyfriend to take the family picture on her phone. He waited until everyone was situated then snapped the picture.

"Let's eat!" Renee said.

Dean immediately helped Renee up and took her to the kitchen. Everyone else followed.

"What you like?" he said.

"I want a thigh with some potato wedges," she said.

"Coming right up," Dean said.

He opened up the box of chicken that was on the counter and handed her a thigh and a napkin. He then placed some wedges on a plate and gave it to her.

As she was eating, the baby kicked her hard. She put the chicken down and grabbed Dean's hand. He was in the process of eating a chicken leg but that soon came to an end. The chicken leg fell right on his plate.

"The baby is kicking me!" Renee said.

Dean watched as Renee squeezed his hand.

"Breathe," he said.

Renee took a deep breath.

"Okay…alright…it's done," she said. Renee went to go sit down at the table.

Sami walked up beside Dean and grabbed another piece of chicken.

"I can't wait for the baby to be born," Sami said.

"Me neither. I'm going to the name the baby when she's born," Dean said. "Still thinking of a name."

"I wish I could think of something but I can't," Sami said.

"It's fine," Dean said. "I'll think of something."

"I can't believe there's so many presents for the baby," Renee said.

"Me neither. But I'm glad they gave us a lot of diapers," Dean said. He stretched out under the covers put his arm around Renee. "They will definitely come in handy. I want to change the first diaper."

"In a few more weeks you will," Renee said.

"We'll be parents."

"Yes we will."

Dean and Renee shared a long kiss with each other before falling asleep.

* * *

 **A few weeks later:**

Dean was pacing back and forth in the room. It was almost midnight. The date was November 28th. Renee was sitting on the couch and watched as Dean walked back and forth.

"You sure nothing is happening?" he asked.

"Yes. I am sure. Please, stop pacing back and forth! Sit down next to me," Renee said.

Dean sat down next to Renee on her side of the bed.

"Is it okay if I call Lisa and tell her about what's going on? Maybe she can help us?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Dean whipped out his cellphone and dialed his sister's number. Today was the day that Renee was due.

But her water had not broke.


	28. Chapter 28

Dean was worried about Renee missing her due date. Lisa had told him that sometimes women miss their due date and asked if they were still going to the hospital. Renee had refused to go anywhere, instead lying back down on the bed. Lisa then came over to check on Renee.

"I think you should go the hospital," Lisa said.

"I don't want to," Renee said. "I wanna go back to sleep."

"Is it alright if I take you in the morning?" Lisa said.

"Yeah. No. Make Dean do it," Renee said.

"I'll take her," Dean said.

"And you can come with me still," Renee said.

"Deal. Have you called the others and told them what's going on?" Lisa asked Dean.

Dean nodded his head.

"I told them nothing has happened," he said. "This is crazy."

"Calm down," Lisa said. "You guys have to remain calm."

"I'm trying," Dean said.

"Get some rest," Lisa said.

She gave hugs and kisses to Dean and Renee before leaving.

Dean laid on his side of the bed.

"The baby will be here soon," Renee said.

"Hopefully," Dean said.

* * *

 **A week later:**

Still no baby.

All anyone could do was try to remain calm and wait.

Dean had to deal with Renee's mood swings all morning.

"Where's my waffle?" she said. "I need that waffle." She had been crying for the past few minutes while Dean was cooking breakfast. "Where's that waffle?"

"It's coming right up," Dean said. "Don't be upset."

"But there's no waffle," Renee said. "My plate is empty. No waffle. What has happened!? Baaaah!"

Renee shook her had as she sobbed. Dean stabbed a fork in the waffle, took it out of the waffle maker, and brought it to her.

"Here you go. Use the fork because it's hot," he said.

Renee took the waffle and started eating it.

"It's good," she said quietly. "Would you like a piece?"

"I'll make my own," Dean said. "But thank you."

Immediately, Renee went from sad to mad in two seconds.

"I said would you like a piece. You're going to eat part of the damn waffle if I say so!" she said. "You fucker!"

She kicked Dean in his knee three times. He tore a piece of waffle off of the fork and ate it.

"Happy?" he said.

"Yes," Renee said. Now, she was all smiles.

After breakfast, Renee went back to the room to lie down. Resting was the best thing for her at the moment. She couldn't stress herself out over the fact she was past her due date. Dean was already stressing enough himself. Many nights Renee would see Dean sit up in bed and think. Her parents had extended their stay so that they could be there for her and Dean. Pamela and Sami were also concerned. They would call almost three times a day to check up on Renee. Everyone would just have to remain calm until it was time for Renee to have the baby.

But even though they were still waiting for the baby to arrive, there was something that Dean had wanted to do. It was something that him and Renee had been discussing from time to time. He came into the room and immediately asked the question.

"I want to marry you today," he said.

"Today?" Renee said.

"Yup. At the courthouse. If that's fine."

"It's fine. I didn't want a big wedding anyways. And we're going dressed like this?"

"I'm going to change into a fancier shirt or whatnot. But I'm keeping my pants and shoes on."

"I'll just keep my dress, tights, and flats on. It's not too cold out anyways. Well, time to call everyone."

* * *

Nobody had objected to Dean and Renee getting married quickly that day. They all watched as Dean and Renee stood at the alter. The two of them did not take their eyes off of each other for one second. They didn't prepare a speech to tell each other. Everything they told each other was genuine and from the heart.

"Renee, is there anything you like to say to Dean?" the city official said.

Dean and Renee gently squeezed each other's hands.

"Dean, you have made me so happy. You gave me hope. I never thought I'd be happy again but ever since I've been with you my life has been great. Plus, we'll be parents soon. I'm the most fortunate person in the world. I love you, Dean Ambrose."

"Renee, when I first met you I knew I met someone special. You're a hardworking woman. A terrific woman. You're going to be a great mother. Despite a few setbacks, I'm glad I'm standing here with you right now. I still can't believe we'll be parents soon but we will. I love you, Renee Paquette."

"Do you, Renee Paquette, take Dean Ambrose as your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, Dean Ambrose, take Renee Paquette as your wife?"

"I do."

"You may now place the rings on your fingers."

Sami handed Dean the ring for Renee. Pamela then handed Renee the ring for Dean.

Renee placed Dean's wedding ring on his ring finger. Dean then placed Renee's wedding ring on her finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Dean and Renee gave each other a kiss.

Pamela was the first to run up to the alter to give her best friends a hug. Everyone else congratulated the newlyweds.

After taking picture after picture, and even getting a picture with the city official who didn't mind, everyone went out to eat to celebrate.

* * *

It was Dean's birthday. He wanted to spend the day at the bowling alley. The same place he first met Renee.

She watched as everyone took turns bowling. Sami and Dean were getting competitive with each other. Sami would try to mess Dean up when he got ready to roll the ball. Dean responded by trying to trip Sami.

"You okay?" Pamela asked Renee.

"Yeah," Renee said.

"It's time for us to beat these suckers," Lisa said.

Pamela, Lisa, and Aaron all went to roll the ball when it was their turns. They both hit a perfect strike.

"Okay," Renee said.

She drunk her Coca Cola and continued to watch everyone bowl.

Dean came over to Renee to check on her.

"You alright?" he said.

"I'm fine," Renee said. "How are you enjoying yourself?"

"I'm having fun. I decided to spend my birthday in the same place I met you," Dean said.

Renee smiled.

"You're so sweet," she said.

"I know I am."

"You know what? I wanna roll the ball. With my feet. I'm not going to pick that damn ball up."

Dean chuckled.

"Alrighty," he said.

It was his turn, Dean helped Renee up and walked her to the lane. He picked up a all and sat it in front of Renee's foot.

Renee picked up her foot and kicked the ball gently into the lane. Surprisingly, the ball didn't go into the gutter. It slowly made its way towards the pins. It managed to knock down four.

"Impressive," Dean said.

"Damn right," Renee said.

All of a sudden, Renee felt wet between her legs.

It was time.

"Dean, my water broke," Renee said.

"Your water broke!? Let's go!" Dean said. "Her water broke you guys! Let's get movin'!"

"Her water broke!? FINALLY!" Pamela said.

Everyone hurried out of the bowling alley. Dean got Renee, Lisa, and Aaron into the truck and hopped in the driver's seat. He was in a hurry to put the keys into the ignition that he dropped them on the floor.

"Shit!" Dean said. He picked them up, put them in the ignition, and started the truck. He put the truck into reverse then sped out of the parking lot.

Sami and Pamela were right behind him.

"Oooohhhh," Renee said.

"Just hold on," Dean said.

"Remember to breathe," Lisa said. "Just breathe."

Renee took deep breathes. The contractions she was having were terrible but she kept breathing.

"What's going on with Auntie Renee?" Aaron asked.

"The baby is coming," Dean said. "You get to see your cousin."

"Yay! Hurry to the hospital!" Aaron said.

"Lisa, here's my phone. Call my parents," Renee said.

Lisa took Renee's phone and called her parents to let them know the baby was going to be born.

Once they arrived, Dean hopped out of the truck. He saw a wheelchair that was by the entrance to the hospital door. He grabbed it and wheeled it towards the truck. Opening the passenger door, Dean helped Renee out of the truck and into the wheelchair. Lisa got out to hand Dean the bag him and Renee were going to need.

"I'll park the truck," Lisa said.

"Thanks," Dean said.

Sami and Pamela had walked up to the hospital entrance when Dean was wheeling Renee inside.

"We'll be in the waiting room," Sami said.

"Okay," Dean said.

"Pamela," Renee said.

Pamela hugged Renee and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"You got this! Be strong, Nae!" Pamela said.

"I love you," Renee said.

"I love you more," Pam said.

Dean hurried and wheeled Renee into the hospital.

"My wife is having a baby!" he said.

The nurses behind a desk immediately got up.

Soon, Renee was in the delivery room. The nurses had given Renee some drugs to numb the pain.

"Dean," she said. "It hurts. This iv needle hurts…"

Dean tried his best to comfort Renee.

"It'll be okay," he said. He brushed Renee's hair out of her face and held her hand that didn't have the needles attached. "It'll be okay."

"AH!" Renee yelled at loud. "The baby is coming!"

A nurse immediately pulled up a chair and instructed Renee to push.

"Push, Renee!" she said.

Renee pushed as hard as she could. She took a deep breath and tried again. After a few pushes, the nurses saw the head.

"There's the head," the nurse said.

Dean walked over to the nurse to see what was going on. He tried not to pass out as he walked back over to Renee's side.

"You're doing fine," he said. "I'm right here."

Dean hated seeing Renee in so much pain but he knew she was strong.

After an hour of pushing, screaming, insults aimed at Dean, the room was filled with the cries of the baby.

Dean cut the umbilical cord and went back to Renee's side. They watched as the nurses cleaned the baby who continued to cry.

"She's finally here," Renee said. "You can hold her in your arms now."

"I know," Dean said. "You did it."

Dean kissed Renee's forehead.

They were both crying their eyes out. Their little bundle of joy was finally here.

"She weighs 8 pounds," the nurse said.

The nurse wrapped the baby in a blanket and brought her over to Renee and Dean.

Dean held out his arms as soon as the nurse approached him. She placed the baby in Dean's arms. She could see that he was extremely nervous when he held the baby.

"It's okay," the nurse said. "You're holding her right. Just make sure you support her head."

"Thanks," Dean said.

Dean couldn't help himself. He was smiling and crying at the same time. The baby opened her eyes and looked up at her father.

"Hello," he said. "Mommy and Daddy are happy you're here. You're such a beautiful girl. You're very gorgeous."

Dean gently held onto the baby's hand. She wrapped her finger around Dean's index finger. He brought the baby over to Renee.

"There's Mommy," Dean said.

"Hello there," she said. "She's so pretty."

"She is," Dean said.

"Have you picked a name yet?"

Dean smiled.

"I have. Our little bundle of joy is Destinee. Destinee Renee Ambrose."


	29. Chapter 29

The entire family filed into the delivery room to see Destinee.

"Awwww!" Pamela said. "My little niecey!" She gave Renee a hug and touched Destinee's hand. "She looks just like her father."

Sami looked at the baby. Destinee surely did like Dean.

"She does," Renee said.

"Congrats," Sami said. "Now Dean has a twin."

"Very funny," Dean said. "But thank you. It means a lot to me."

"What's her name?" Lisa asked.

"Destinee Renee," Dean said.

"That is an adorable name," Lisa said.

Sami smiled at his friend. He was glad to see Dean happy again.

Nancy and Hank walked up to Renee's bed to see their grandchild.

"She's so cute," Nancy said. "I want to hold her."

Renee handed Destinee to her grandmother. Destinee was alert and looking up at her grandmother.

"Hi there, Destinee," Nancy said. "I'm your grandmother. And this is your grandfather."

"Hello there," Hank said. "You are very pretty indeed."

Aaron was getting a bit upset. He wanted to hold his little cousin.

"Can I hold her?" he asked.

"Sure thing," Dean said. "Just come sit in this chair."

Aaron immediately plopped himself into the chair next to Renee's bed. Nancy brought Destinee to Aaron and carefully placed the baby in his arms.

"Be careful," she said.

"I will. Hi, Destinee! I'm your cousin!" Aaron said. "I love you already. Well, when Auntie Renee and Uncle Dean told me I was going to be a cousin and that Auntie Renee was carrying you, I already loved you then. I'm going to teach you how to ride a scooter, how to read, how to do a cartwheel, everything! I love you, Destinee!" He kissed his cousin on her forehead.

Everyone in the room said "Aww" when they saw Aaron kiss Destinee on her forehead.

* * *

Dean was laying beside Renee in the bed. Renee had got done breastfeeding Destinee and Dean had rocked the baby to sleep.

"We did it," Renee said.

"We did," Dean said. "I still can't believe we're parents."

"Seeing you excited and happy makes me feel happy. And she was born on your birthday, too. Makes it extra special."

"It does. Her hands are so tiny and soft. She looks like you as well."

"She does. But she's definitely going to look a lot like you."

Dean smiled.

"I know," he said. "I'm a lucky man."

"I'm lucky, too."

Renee laid her head on Dean's shoulder.

"It's cute seeing you rock her to sleep."

"She looks so peaceful. It's a bit chilly in here but the nurse did tell me I had to take off my shirt to establish skin-to-skin contact with the baby so we can bond. I'd say we're bonding just right."

"It's wonderful. Skin-to-skin contact is a good way to bond with Destinee. You two look adorable."

"This is the greatest birthday ever," Dean said. "Just a great day overall."

"Yes it is," Renee said.

She kissed the baby on her forehead before Dean went to put her back in her little bed. He also gave the baby a kiss on the forehead then climbed back into bed with Renee. He put his shirt back on before giving Renee a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight," Renee said. "And happy birthday again."

"Night, love. And thank you."

They two of them gave each other a goodnight kiss then fell asleep.

* * *

Dean and Renee were excited to finally bring Destinee home. Dean placed Destinee in her crib and pulled some blankets over her. He double checked the radio in her room to make sure it was on.

Dean made sure to keep the door to the nursery halfway open.

Renee and Dean then went to make breakfast.

"You were funny in the car," Renee said. She grabbed some yogurt from the refrigerator. She grabbed a spoon from the drawer near the stove and started eating.

"Fuckers were driving too damn fast," Dean said. "My babies were in the backseat. Made me mad."

"We're home now," Renee said. "Nothing to worry about."

"I'm glad. I really need to practice changing Destinee's diaper," Dean said. "I'm so damn helpless." He cracked some eggs into the skillet and started cooking them.

"You're not helpless," Renee said. "You just have to continue changing her diaper. You'll be a pro in no time."

"I'm sure," Dean said. "How many eggs would you like?"

"I'll just eat this yogurt," Renee said.

"What if I'm not a good father?"

"Why would you say that?"

"What if I fail at being a father? What if I mess up? I want Destinee to look at me and say "I'm proud of my father". What if I'm not a good husband to you?"

Renee put her yogurt down, turned off the stove, then turned Dean to look at her. She could see a slight hint of sadness in Dean's eyes.

"You will not fail at being a father," Renee said. "You are a great husband. Even though we've been married for almost a week, you're a great husband. Destinee will grow up with a father that loves her. You understand me?"

Dean nodded his head.

"I do," he said. "It's just that I have to provide for my family now. Make sure you and the baby are taken care of. Make sure there's always food on the table and a roof over our hands. Make sure everyone is okay. My sister, my nephew, and my friends."

"And that is what makes you a wonderful husband, father, uncle, and friend. You care about the ones closest to you. You're such a sweet person. I don't like seeing you sad."

Renee stood on her tippy toes to give Dean a kiss.

"That's some good sugar," Dean said.

"Feel better?" Renee said.

"I do feel better," Dean said.

"Good," Renee said. "Do not think of yourself as a failure. You are not a failure. You can't start thinking negative."

"You're right," Dean said.

Dean quickly made himself an egg sandwich. He threw the skillet and spatula into the sink.

"I don't care about that skillet at the moment," he said. He ran some water over it. "Nope."

After grabbing something to drink, Renee and Dean then retreated back to their room. Destinee was still sound asleep.

"Lisa said she'll be over in a couple of hours," Renee said. She had received a text from Lisa.

"Alright," Dean said. "I was thinking of making some lasagna today. How does that sound?"

"Sounds delicious. I've been craving pasta for a while now."

"And guess what? There's still plenty of marshmallows left in the pantry."

"And I will devour them!"

Dean eat his egg sandwich quickly and drunk his orange juice.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"What?" Renee asked.

"Sounded like a cry. I'm going to check on Destinee!"

"Dean!" Renee said. "Calm down!"

Dean had already left the room to check on the baby. He saw the baby moving around in her crib. She stopped moving when Dean approached the crib. Dean reached in and grabbed her tiny hand.

"Daddy thought you were crying. I'm just concerned is all," he said. He pushed down part of the crib so he could give Destinee a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep tight. Love you, Destinee."

Dean turned and the left the nursery to go back to his room.

"Was everything okay?" Renee asked.

"It was. I just freaked out is all," Dean said.

"Everything will be fine," Renee said.

Dean laid back down in bed. Him and Renee snuggled together under the blanket.

"I would like a pizza later. But I'm already fat like it is," Renee said.

"Stop it. You just had a baby and you still look wonderful," Dean said. "Don't be hard on yourself. If you want pizza, you're going to get pizza."

Renee smiled.

"I know I shouldn't be hard on myself."

"I love you. I don't care if you dyed your hair blue. That wouldn't change how I feel about you."

"I love you, too."

"You're still my queen."

"And you're still my king."

Renee rolled on top of Dean and straddled him. She grabbed his hands and kissed them.

"I can't wait to take our first Christmas pictures with Destinee," Renee said.

"Me neither," Dean said.

"I know this might sound silly but I want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Did you plan on giving Destinee my name as her middle name?"

"I didn't. But when I first looked at her then looked at you, I immediately knew I wanted to name the baby."

Renee smiled.

"That was sweet of you to do," she said.

"I know. I'm just glad Destinee is here. Everything is working out," Dean said.

"We'll be fine. Everyone and everything will be fine."

"Yes it will."

Dean pulled Renee down and rolled over, laying on top of her.

The two of them didn't say anything to each other.

Instead, they gave each other a passionate kiss before falling asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Note: I know this chapter was uploaded but I fixed something.**

* * *

"You're doing good. Just pull the flaps around the diaper…yup. There you go!"

Lisa had been coaching Dean as he changed Destinee's diaper.

"There. She's all nice and clean," Dean said.

"You're so cute! Yes, you are!" Lisa said to Destinee. She gently squeezed Destinee's foot. The baby smiled in response. "Her cheeks are so chubby. So damn cute."

Dean picked up Destinee and patted her back.

"I'm extremely lucky to have a sister like you," he said.

"And I'm extremely lucky to have a brother like you. I'm very happy for you."

"I'm happy for you, too."

Dean put Destinee asleep then laid her in her crib.

"Pizza time," Lisa said.

Dean and Lisa left the nursery to head back to the kitchen.

"Mommy, I want another slice of pizza," Aaron said.

"One more piece and that's it. Save some room for dessert," she said.

"How's the food?" Dean asked Renee. He walked over to the table and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Delicious," she said. "It's very delicious."

"Terrific," Dean said. "The brownies are almost ready!"

"Yay!" Aaron said. He got up from the table and ran to the oven.

"Aaron! Stop acting up!" Lisa said.

"He's fine," Dean said. "He wants some brownies. Want to help me take them out?"

"Yes!" Aaron said.

Dean grabbed some oven mittens and gave them to Aaron. Dean opened the oven door and let Aaron take them out.

"Brownies!" he said. He was smiling big.

Dean quickly took a picture of Aaron holding the brownies.

"He's such a sweetheart," Renee said.

"I know," Lisa said. "I love that my little butterball. That'll be Destinee soon."

"I know," Renee said.

Dean helped Aaron put the brownies on the stove.

"Time to cut them!" Dean said. He grabbed a knife from the drawer and set it on top of the brownies. He picked Aaron up and let him cut the brownies. Dean put Aaron down when he took two pieces.

Aaron walked over to his mother and aunt to give them a piece of brownie.

"Here you go, Mommy!" Aaron said.

"Thank you!" Lisa said.

"Here you go, Auntie Nae!" Aaron said.

"Thank you!" Renee said.

"Can Destinee have a brownie, too?" Aaron asked.

"She can't. She doesn't have any teeth," Renee said.

"When will she grow some?" Aaron asked.

"Soon!" Renee said.

"Alrighty!" Aaron said. He turned around and walked back to Dean. "Uncle Dean, can I have two brownies?"

"You sure can," Dean said. He handed Aaron two brownies before cutting himself a piece and eating it.

* * *

The next few weeks went by smoothly. Dean finally got the hang of changing the baby's diaper. He would still spend some nights staying up late just in case Destinee woke up in the middle of the night. Dean and Renee were enjoying every minute of parenthood.

"Poke," Dean said.

Dean had laid Destinee in between him and Renee. He poked Destinee's stomach again which made her smile.

"How was work today?" Renee asked.

Dean sighed.

"Tiring," he said. "Boss has everyone workin' like dogs."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. How was your day today?"

"It was good."

Dean picked Destinee up and held her. She threw up on Dean's shirt and arm.

"Aaah…" he said.

Renee giggled. She grabbed Destinee's towel and handed it to Dean. He wiped Destinee's mouth then cleaned himself up.

"Oh, Destinee," Renee said.

Destinee yawned and closed her eyes.

"Someone's sleepy," Dean said.

"I'll put her to sleep," Renee said.

Dean kissed the baby then handed her over to Renee. Renee carried the baby out of the room and into the nursery.

When she came back, she ran up to the bed and pounced onto Dean.

"Howdy," Dean said.

"Howdy," Renee said. She rolled onto her side of the bed and laid under the covers.

"Next time the baby is going to spit throw up on you," Dean said.

"Ha ha," Renee said. "Do you have to work overtime tomorrow?"

"No. Thank goodness," Dean said. "After tomorrow I'm off for four days."

"I talked to my parents today and they're thinking of moving here so that they can be close to us. Plus, they want to be able to see Destinee more often," Renee said.

"That's terrific," Dean said. "How are you feeling? You feel okay?"

"I feel fine. Why you ask?"

"I just wanted to know. I just want to make sure that you are okay is all."

"Dean, don't go worrying yourself."

"I'm not." Dean wrapped an arm around Renee. "Trust me, I'm not."

"I'm not gonna lie, it does suck we have to wait two more weeks until we can have sex," Renee said.

"We will be having sex very soon, my dear. Very soon. In the meantime, I'm going to give you a million kisses."

Renee squealed when Dean attacked her neck with kisses.

"Dean! You're going to make me wake up the baby! I can't stop laughing!" Renee said.

"You'll rock her back to sleep as she throws up on you this time," Dean said.

"Ha ha! Ah!" Renee said. "Dammit, Dean!"

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Dean would sometimes come home irritable. Renee would ask Dean what was wrong to which he would either reply with "I'm fine" or a grunt. She decided to give him some space and not ask him any questions.

One night Renee decided to run a bubble bath for Dean. It was ready once he came home. He didn't hesitate in hopping into the tub along with Renee. He had apologized for coming home moody and irritated. Renee reassured him and told him that he didn't need to apologize. She understood that work was getting to Dean and he needed to relax. He did end up splashing Renee but had to wipe up the water off of the floor.

The following day, Hank and Nancy came over to visit Dean and Renee. Hank and Nancy couldn't stop giving Destinee kisses.

Dean watched as Destinee's grandparents gave her all of the love in the world. She would definitely be spoiled by those who love her.

Renee had pulled Dean to the side to see what was wrong.

"You haven't said much," Renee said.

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking about how many toys is she going to get when she gets older," Dean said. "I'm just happy that your parents are here."

"I am, too. You know they can babysit Destinee for us and we can go out and do something," Renee said.

"I'm craving some curly fries at the bar," Dean said.

"Sounds like a plan," Renee said.

* * *

The bar had quite a few people in it but it wasn't crowded. They found a table next to the stage to sit at. Dean pulled out Renee's chair so that she could sit down. He went to order some curly fries then brought them back to the table.

"You know exactly what I like," Renee said.

"I do," Dean said.

There was a band on stage playing some rock and roll music for the crowd. Some people were up and dancing around while others remained seated.

"You want to dance?" Renee asked.

Dean shook his head.

"I'll just watch," he said.

"Fine with me," Renee said.

Dean scooted his seat next to Renee's. He then put his hand on Renee's leg and began rubbing it.

"You secretly trying to tell me something, cowboy?" Renee said.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Dean said. He gently squeezed Renee's leg. "Love you."

"Love you, too. I really think we should dance. They're playing a slow song now. Just one dance?"

"Alright," Dean said.

"Yay!" Renee said. She clapped her hands together then grabbed Dean's hand.

The two of them went near the stage. Dean placed his hands on Renee's hips as Renee placed her arms around Dean's neck. The two of them rocked slowly back and forth together. They were in their own little world.

* * *

When they got home, they said goodnight to Destinee, and retreated to their room.

They took off all of their clothes and climbed into bed. Renee laid on her back and opened her legs. Dean buried his face in between her legs and sucked on her clit. She grabbed his hair and closed her eyes. She was already wet but Dean needed to taste her. They didn't have to wait to have sex anymore.

Renee then got on her hands and knees. Dean slid his cock into her and started fucking her.

"Right there," she said.

Dean gripped Renee's hips tightly as he continued to make love to her. Renee gripped the pillow sheets and moaned. Dean slowed down his pace and slid in and out of Renee.

"Don't tease me," she said.

"Oh?" Dean said. He continued to tease Renee.

"Dammit, Dean," she muttered.

They then switched positions. Dean hovered over Renee as he slid his cock over Renee's clit before entering into her once again.

"Dean…" Renee said. She dug her nails into his shoulders.

Soon, Dean and Renee both reached their climaxes. They regained their breath before laying under the covers.

"Oh my goodness. Did you leave the radio on?" Renee asked.

"I turned it off," Dean said. "And I need to turn it back on." He went to turn on the radio so that they could listen for Destinee.

When he got back in bed, he spooned Renee from behind.

"That felt good," Renee said. "Six weeks was too long."

"Yes it was," Dean said. "But it did feel good."

"Yup."

"Don't forget tomorrow we take our first family photos of the year."

"I haven't forgot. I'm quite excited for it. It's our late holiday photos, too."

"Have you picked out an outfit for the baby?"

"I have. You'll see tomorrow."

"Can't wait. Night love."

"Night."

Dean and Renee gave each other a goodnight kiss. Dean turned off his lamp then laid behind Renee again.

He couldn't help himself and decided to tickle Renee, who had a few chose words for him, before they both fell asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Renee double checked Dean's shirt to make sure nothing was on it.

"Would you relax?" Dean asked.

"I just want you to look good," Renee said.

"I'm alright," Dean said. "Destinee, please don't throw up on me."

"She won't," Renee said.

Destinee was wearing a red shirt with denim jean with white socks and black dress shoes. Renee had on jeans and a green blouse with brown boots on. Dean had on a dress shirt and a pair of jeans with his Nike shoes. Dressing up and getting fancy wasn't his cup of tea but since they were taking pictures he knew he had to look decent.

They had gone to the mall to take their pictures. They were waiting an another couple to finish taking pictures with their children.

"How many pictures are we taking?" Dean asked.

"Five. One with all three of us, one with just me and you, one with you with Destinee, one with me and Destinee, and one with Destinee by herself," Renee said. "I'm going to frame the pictures on the wall in the living room."

"Can't wait to take pictures with you," Dean said to Destinee. "Daddy loves you so much." He held her head and kissed her on her forehead.

"Don't steal all of the kisses from me," Renee said. She leaned over and kissed Destinee's cheek.

Finally, they were called up to have their pictures taken.

When the photographer finally took Destinee's picture, Dean made funny faces at her. Destinee saw her father and smiled big. The photographer snapped the picture as soon as the baby smiled.

Renee couldn't help but smile herself. That was definitely a picture perfect moment.

After their pictures were taken, they paid for them and left the photography place. They headed downstairs to get some ice cream.

"How do you thinks she'll like the ice cream?" Dean asked.

"Don't feed her ice cream, Dean," Renee said.

"It's not going to hurt her," Dean said. He scooped up a little drop of ice cream with his spoon and held it out towards Destinee.

"Dean!" Renee said.

"It's not going to hurt the baby," Dean said. "Relax."

Dean held out the spoon towards Destinee. She looked at it then opened her mouth and ate it.

"See? Nothing to worry about," Dean said.

"Was it good? Hmm?" Renee asked Destinee. She was holding the baby in her lap as she ate her ice cream.

"Ask Mommy to give you some more," Dean said.

"Dean, I don't want the baby to end up having a brain freeze," Renee said.

"Just another small taste," Dean said.

Renee rolled her eyes and scooped up a little bit of ice cream then fed it to Destinee. The baby continued to eat the ice cream with no problem.

"And you talk about me worrying," Dean said.

"Excuse me for not wanting to give our daughter brain freeze," Renee said.

"She enjoyed the ice cream," Dean said.

"I'm sure she did," Renee said.

After finishing their ice cream, they headed back home.

* * *

"You want a turkey sandwich?" Dean asked Renee.

"Sure do," Renee said.

Dean went into the kitchen to make two sandwiches.

Renee placed a towel on the couch so that she could lay Destinee on it. She took off the baby's pants to change her diaper.

"Dean?" she said.

"Do you keep in contact with your parents?" Renee asked.

Dean continued making the sandwiches as he spoke.

"No. Why?"

"I've been thinking about this for a while. I haven't met them. And you have barely talked about them. I would love to meet them. And I'm sure they would love to see their grandchild."

Dean cleaned up the counter after he was finished making the sandwiches, grabbed some soda, and brought the food into the living room. He put the food down on the table and sat down on the couch.

"I don't talk to my parents," he said.

"Why's that?" Renee asked. "If you don't mind me asking. I want to know about your parents if that's okay." She then fed Destinee her bottle.

"It's fine. I don't have a good relationship with them."

"Oh. I see. When was the last time you spoke to them?"

"I don't know. I'm not trying to be mean or anything but I do not want to talk about them or talk to them."

"Don't you think they'd love to see their grandchild?"

Dean shook his head.

"I am not going to bring Destinee around them."

"If we could squash all of the mess that was going on with my parents with no problem, then why can't you talk to your parents?"

"I don't get along with them, Renee."

"Does Lisa talk to them?"

"She talks to our mother sometimes. I tell Lisa I don't want to talk to her."

"That's crazy."

"You went a few months without talking to your father. But guess what? You were able to speak to your dad. You still have a relationship with him. And I'm sure he was in your life when you were growing up. Your father didn't leave you, your sister, and your mother in an apartment with no food, hungry, and without heat. I'm surprised the water actually stayed on in our apartment. I'm sure your mother didn't tell you how you were a burden to her, cussed you out, and basically told you how worthless you were. Many days I had to fight my dad as I got older. Some nights me and Lisa would leave and go stay at Sami's house. Sami has always been there for me and Lisa. More than my own parents. Which is why I do not want to talk to them or about them. And Destinee is not going around them. Like I said, I'm not being mean. It's just how it is."

"I understand. I'm glad you finally told me about your parents."

Renee picked up her sandwich and started eating it.

"I really wish I could take you to see my parents but I can't," Dean said.

"Maybe if you guys sat down and talked, you guys could finally put the past behind you," Renee said.

"The past is behind me," Dean said. "And I still don't want to talk to them."

"It'll help you release any anger you have inside of you," Renee said.

"Renee, please stop talking about this," Dean said.

"Okay," Renee said.

She put her sandwich down once Destinee was finished with her bottle and burped her. She put the baby to sleep and laid her down in her crib.

Renee couldn't help but think about what Dean had said. He asked her to drop it but deep down she knew that if Dean were to speak to his parents, the anger he had inside of him would go away. She knew that he forgave people. If he did have anything against them, he would need to resolve it. Renee took her cell phone out of her back pocket and left the nursery to go back to her room.

* * *

Renee had called Lisa to tell her about the conversation her and Dean had.

"I told Dean the same thing as well," Lisa said. "He refuses to talk to them. Our parents do want to talk to Dean but he doesn't want anything to do with him."

"He needs to talk to them. What can I do?"

"I don't do things behind his back but I'll see if I can get our mom and dad to come by. They do want to see the baby and Dean. My only concern is Dean exploding."

"He better not explode. I'm not forcing him to do anything he doesn't want to do, Lisa. I'm not. I just…I don't want Dean to be angry about whatever it is that's bothering him."

"I understand. That's what I've been telling him for years. If he acts a fool though, I will kick his ass!"

Renee chuckled.

"I know. Thank you for listening," she said.

"No problem. Call me anytime," Lisa said. "My dad actually called me the other day. I've patched things up with him. Hopefully, Dean will too.

"We will just have to see," Renee said.

"I know. I love you," Lisa said. "Call me if you need anything, love."

"I will. I love you, too," Renee said. "Tell Aaron I said hi and I love him. And tell Jim I said hi."

"Will do," Lisa said. "Give my niece a hug and kiss for me."

"You got it. Take care love."

"You too."

Renee hung up the phone and put it on the charger on her nightstand.

She knew Dean would definitely get mad at her and Lisa for inviting their parents to the house without him knowing. But this was something Renee felt she should do. She truly felt that she would help Dean patch things up with his parents.

Only time would tell.


	32. Chapter 32

Renee couldn't stop staring out the window. She couldn't sit down and relax her nerves. She was extremely terrified of Dean's reaction when it came time to tell him that his parents were coming over. Lisa was trying to calm her down.

"I can't calm down," Renee said. "I messed up. Tell them not to come."

"No, they're coming," Lisa said. "They're on their way here."

A few minutes later, they saw a car pull up in the front yard. Lisa peered out of the window.

"It's our parents," Lisa said.

Her parents got out of their cars and walked up to the house. Lisa had already opened the door for them to come in.

"Hello," her mom said.

"Good to see you. Hey, Dad," Lisa said.

She gave her parents big hugs.

"How are you guys?" Lisa asked.

"We're good. Who is this lovely lady?"

"This is Dean's wife, Renee. Renee, these are my parents," Lisa said.

"Lisa has told us about you. I'm Ella," Lisa's mom said.

"And I'm Gerald," Lisa's dad said.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Renee said, shaking both of their hands.

"We were told Dean hasn't said much about us to you. We've been wanting to talk to Dean but of course he doesn't want anything to do with us," Gerald said. "We just want to talk to him."

"I know," Renee said. "He got mad at me for saying that he should talk to you guys."

"We should talk," Ella said. "We need to talk. Is he still at work?"

"He is," Renee said. "In the meantime, I'm going to go get a special somebody."

Renee quickly walked back to the nursery to get Destinee. She carefully picked the baby up since she was still asleep and took her back to the living room.

"Here she is," Renee said.

Ella and Gerald's mouth dropped.

"Oh my," Ella said. "She's so tiny and beautiful!"

"She is!" Gerald said.

Renee placed Destinee in Ella's arms.

The look of excitement and awe decorated Ella and Gerald's faces. They finally met their grandchild.

"I never thought we'd be able to see our granddaughter," Gerald said. "But now we have. She looks just like her father."

Ella and Gerald sat down on the couch and continued to enjoy seeing their granddaughter for the first time.

An hour later, Dean pulled up into the front yard. Lisa saw the look of fear on Renee's face and told her that she would go outside to talk to Dean.

Lisa walked outside and onto the porch. She saw Dean walking towards her with some groceries in his hand.

"Hello there, pretty lady," Dean said. He walked up the stairs and hugged Lisa. "Who's car is that?"

Lisa took a deep breath.

"Mom and Dad are here. Mom picked Dad up and they drove together over here to see Destinee and to talk to you. Me and Renee decided to invite them over. Yes, we know that you did not want them to see Destinee nor did you want them to come over here. But you can't keep them from seeing their daughter. Despite what happened years ago, you can't let the past ruin everything. Don't go in there yelling and screaming either. Destinee has been asleep and everything has been peaceful," she said.

Dean closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I can't believe you two did this," he said.

"You'll thank us later," Lisa said.

Lisa walked back into the house and closed the door once Dean was inside.

"Hello," Gerald said to Dean. "It's been a while."

"It has," Dean said.

"Hi," Ella said.

"Hello," Dean said.

His parent's knew he wasn't excited to see them whatsoever.

He walked right past his parents and Renee and went into the kitchen to put the groceries away. Renee got up from the chair and joined Dean in the kitchen to help him put the food away.

"I need to talk to you," Dean said to Renee quietly.

Once they were done putting the food away, they walked to their room. Renee braced herself for Dean's reaction once he closed the door. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched Dean as he paced back and forth in front of her.

"I know you're mad," Renee said.

Dean stopped pacing back and forth and looked at Renee, with his hands on his hips.

"If I ask you not to do something, why would you go ahead and do it?" Dean asked. "And you had Lisa call them as well."

"Dean, listen. I know you don't have the best relationship with your parents but you can patch things up. They told me about everything. You will feel better once you talk to your parents. They want to speak to you. They miss you. And you should've seen their faces when I brought Destinee to them."

Dean shook his head.

"You are a piece of work, you know that?" he said.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Renee said. "I just…I just wanted to help. You helped me when my parents were acting crazy with me. I thought it would be right for me to help you."

Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I can't get mad. I won't get mad. I'll talk to my parents," Dean said. "I'm doing this for you."

Renee got up and approached Dean.

"Don't do it for me," Renee said. "I know I said I feel like I'm helping, which I am, but this is for you."

Dean nodded his head.

"Alright," he said.

Him and Renee walked back to the living room. Dean squeezed Renee's hand as he looked at his parents.

"Mom, Dad," Dean said. He took a deep breath and continued. "I know we've had our differences and stuff. I know I haven't talked to you guys in a long time. I'm sorry for pushing you guys away when you just wanted to patch things up. I was just angry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"We forgive you," Gerald said. "We're sorry, too. Sorry for all of the pain we've caused you and your sister. I hope you can forgive me and your mother. I love you guys. I'm proud of you, Dean. I truly am. I'm glad you turned out to be a better man than I ever was. Don't you leave your family without food on the table like I did. Don't put your family through hell like I did. You're a great man. You have a gorgeous and wonderful wife. And a gorgeous daughter. I'm proud of you. And I love you."

"I'm sorry, too," Ella said, wiping away tears from her eyes. "I miss you so much, Dean."

Tears immediately fell down Dean's cheeks. Renee rubbed his back in response.

Ella gave Destinee to Lisa as she and Gerald got up to hug Dean.

"We love you," Ella said.

Dean hugged both of his parents without hesitation.

This was what needed to be done the whole time. Dean was angry that his parents for never apologized for what they did. For years, he never tried to establish a relationship with them. If he ever talked to him, he did. If he didn't, then he didn't.

But now, things were different. His parents were now apart of his life again.

Renee smiled at Lisa, who smiled back at her.

They took in the wonderful sight of Dean hugging his parents.

* * *

"So you reunited Dean with his parents, huh? Dammit, Renee. You are fantastic!" Pamela said.

"I know I am," Renee said. "It's good they finally put the past behind them. They were able to finally meet me, see their soon again, and meet their granddaughter."

"That's good. How's my niece doing?" Pamela asked.

"She's doing good," Renee said. "I'm sure Dean is feeding her some more ice cream at home."

Dean was sitting at the table in the kitchen with Destinee in his lap as he fed her.

* * *

"Since Mommy is at work, I can feed you some ice cream," Dean said. "Here you go. Alright. I can't give you this Ritz cracker because you don't have any teeth yet."

Dean fed Destinee on her bottle while snacking on the Ritz.

* * *

"I guarantee you he fed it to her right now as we speak!" Renee said.

"After work, you go home and you body slam him!" Pamela said.

"That is what I will do," Renee said.

* * *

But instead, Dean ended up tickling Renee on the floor in the living room. Renee managed to break free and pounce on Dean. She tickled his ribs.

"Shit! Stop!" Dean said.

"Never!" Renee said.

Dean rolled Renee over and gave her a kiss.

"We should calm down before we wake Destinee. But there is something I want to say. I want to thank you. I appreciate what you and Lisa did. I told her thank you this morning but I didn't tell you so I'm telling you now. Thank you for talking some sense into me the other day. Thank you for inviting my mom and dad over. I needed that. I feel like a weight is off of my shoulders," he said.

"You're welcome. I care about you. I don't like seeing you angry and upset," Renee said. "If there's something bothering you, just let me know. Okay?"

"I will. If something or someone is bothering you, you let me know. Alright?"

"Will do."

Dean and Renee got up from the floor. Renee waited for him by the hallway as he turned off the lamp in the living room then went to turn on the stove light in the kitchen.

As soon as he joined Renee, he picked her up and carried her to their room.

"I'm in the mood to watch cartoons," Renee said.

"Your wish is my command," Dean said.

Once they were settled in bed cuddled next to each other, they spent the night watching cartoons together.

Renee had fell asleep before Dean did. Before he turned off the t.v., he kissed Renee on her lips.

"I love you, Renee," he said.

And he meant what he said with all of his heart.


	33. Chapter 33

It was a beautiful day in the month of May. The trees were healthy and green, the palm trees were reaching towards the clear blue sky, and the sun was shining bright like a diamond. Everyone decided today was a good day to go to the beach.

When everyone got to the beach, they placed their blankets on the sand and ran to the ocean. Pam tripped Sami and caused him to fall into the water. He then ripped some seaweed that got tangled around his neck off of him and threw it at Pamela.

Jim and Lisa were helping Aaron get over his fear of the water.

"Me and your mother won't let you go," Jim said. "Just put your feet in. If you don't like it, we can go and get you some ice cream."

"Okay," Aaron said.

When the waves washed up towards him, Aaron stuck his foot in the water. The cold water made Aaron shiver a little bit.

"It's so cold!" Aaron said.

"I know. You want to stick your feet in again?" Jim asked.

"Yeah," Aaron said.

The more Aaron kept putting his feet into the water, the more he began to enjoy himself.

"Well? How is it?" Lisa asked.

"I like it," Aaron said.

Dean and Renee were watching everyone enjoy themselves in the water. They were sitting under the umbrella that Renee had bought.

"I'm going to take Destinee to the water and put her feet in," Dean said.

"Don't you think the water will be too cold for her?" Renee said.

"I'm know the water is cold but I'll just put her feet in real quick," Dean said.

"Are you going to teach her how to bungee jump as well?"

"Yup."

Renee giggled.

Her and Dean got up to take Destinee to the water. Dean placed Destinee on her feet in the wet sand. She looked down at her feet and picked up her right foot. Sand was stuck in between her little toes.

"Here comes the waves," Dean said.

As soon as the waves washed over Destinee's feet, she started to cry.

"Aww," Dean said. He picked her up and carried her back to shore. "Daddy sowey."

When Dean got back to his chair, he grabbed Destinee's towel and wiped her feet off. He rocked her gently in his arms to calm her down.

"Don't be mad at me," Dean said to Renee. He put Destinee's pacifier in her mouth which made her quiet.

"I'm not," she said. "But I'm sure the coldness of the water is what got her upset."

"Pamela has made Sami mad," Dean said.

Pam and Sami were walking towards them from the water. Sami picked up a seashell off of the ground and threw it at Pamela. She was laughing so hard she had tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh, relax!" Pam said.

"Don't talk to me," Sami said.

"I want to babysit my niece," Pam said. "You two go and get into the water."

Dean handed Destinee to Pamela and got up. Him and Renee walked back to the water.

"You look rather good in that bathing suit. I really like that one piece. Teal looks good on you," Dean said.

"Why, thank you. Your swimming trunks look fantastic," Renee said.

"I know I look fantastic," Dean said.

Renee slapped Dean's shoulder and ran away from him.

"Tag you're it!" she said.

Dean caught up to her, picked her up, and carried her into the water.

"Dean!" she said.

Renee wrapped her arms around Dean's waist as the water splashed her back.

"Shit, the water is cold!" she said.

Dean chuckled.

"Let's go further, shall we?" he said.

"No! Dean, please! No! Don't go further!" Renee said.

Dean picked Renee up and stepped further into the ocean. The water was past their knees.

"Dean, I'm going to kick your ass," Renee said.

"You know you love me," Dean said.

He lifted her up into his arms and carried her back to shore. He kicked some seaweed that got wrapped around his feet.

"I'm gonna kick your ass when I get home," Renee said.

"We shall see about that," Dean said.

* * *

When they got home, it was indeed Renee who ended up victorious.

"I quit! I quit!" Dean said.

"Ha! I win!" Renee said.

She stopped tickling him and got up.

"Fucker," Dean said. He got up from the floor and stood up. "I'm going to make some cheeseburgers."

"You mad because you lost?" Renee said.

"Nope," Dean said.

He walked into the kitchen and turned the stove on. Renee walked from the living room and into the kitchen. She tickled Dean's ribs.

"Gah!" he said. "Dammit, Renee!"

He grabbed her and held her close to him. She took his face into her hands.

"Yes?" she said.

Dean pushed Renee's hair back and looked her into her brown eyes.

"You're so gorgeous," he whispered.

They shared a deep passionate kiss with each other. Renee tugged at Dean's shirt as they deepened the kiss.

They then stopped kissing and looked into each other's eyes again.

"After dinner," Dean said. "We can continue to make out."

"Sounds good," Renee said. "I also bought some whip cream. We could have a little fun with that tonight."

She winked at Dean as she left the kitchen.

"Girl, you outdid yourself," Dean said.

"I know," Renee said.

* * *

Renee was running a bath for Dean. Since he was coming home from work, she knew that he would want to relax right after work. She poured some bubble bath liquid into the tub and checked to make sure the water was warm.

When Dean came home, he went straight into Destinee's room to give her a kiss goodnight. He then went into his room and got undressed.

"Hey you!" Renee said as walked into the bedroom.

"Hey," Dean said.

From the expression on Dean's face, Renee knew he was sleepy.

"You alright?"

"Just tired," Dean said.

"I ran you a bubble bath," she said.

"You're the best," Dean said.

"Want me to give you a massage afterwards?" Renee said.

"No, it's fine," Dean said.

"You sure everything's fine?"

"I'm sure."

"I'm going to make you some tuna salad."

"Sounds good."

Dean gave Renee a kiss and hug before making his way to the bathtub. He stripped himself of his boxers and sat down in the tub.

"Shit," he muttered. "That feels good."

After soaking and washing himself off, he got out of the tub and dried himself off. Once he slipped into his sweats and shirt, he went to the kitchen. He saw Renee making his plate of food.

"Here you go," she said.

"Thanks," Dean said. He picked up his fork and started eating his food. He didn't bother to sit down at the table and instead leaned against the counter to eat.

"You sure you don't want that massage?" Renee asked.

Dean thought about it.

"We'll probably end up having sex," he said. "Which I don't mind. And we'll end up using more whip cream."

"Probably," Renee said.

Dean finished his food and placed the plate and fork into the sink. He put his arms around Renee and hugged her.

"I'm a lucky man," Dean said.

"And I'm a lucky woman," Renee said.

"I'm not gonna lie…I do miss you being pregnant."

"How come?"

"The way you would yell at me over the smallest thing. The way you kicked my knee when you got mad at me. Fun times. But I really felt bad that you were in so much pain."

"I see! It was one hell of an adventure."

"Let's take an adventure into our bedroom."

Renee poked Dean's nose.

"Tag! You're it!" she said.

She ran to the room and tried closing the door before Dean caught up to her but she was too late. She ran to the bed and laid under the covers.

"Dean…"

Dean closed the door and walked to the bed.

"Yes?"

"Don't tickle me!"

"What's that? You want me to to tickle you?"

"No!"

Dean threw back the covers and tickled Renee was planting kisses on her cheek.

* * *

The next day, Renee was doing laundry and was about to wash Dean's clothes. She was checking his pockets to make sure nothing was in them. So far, only a five dollar bill was found. She then found two more five dollar bills in another pair of pants. Dean would forget his ass if it was not attached to him. She put his clothes into the washer and pressed the start button.

Picking up a basket of her clothes, she left the laundry room and took the clothes to the living room.

Dean was watching television, drinking beer, and eating two hot dogs. Since he was off for two days, he didn't bother to get dressed that day either. He just sat on the couch in his basketball shorts and tank top. Renee was surprised he actually showered and brushed his teeth that morning. She was happy that he didn't shave, though. She was enjoying the small beard he was growing.

Dean chugged down the rest of his beer and took a bite out of his second hot dog.

"Is it good?" Renee asked him.

"Yeah. Sorry for being a pig. Just want to relax for the day. I'll take care of my clothes later," Dean said.

"Alrighty," Renee said. "And it's okay for you want to be a pig for the day. You're my little piggy."

"Oink oink," Dean said. "Want a bite?"

Renee leaned forward and took a bite of Dean's food.

"Hmm," Renee said. She ate the piece of hot dog. "That's delicious."

"I know it's good," Dean said. "My selfish ass didn't make you a plate."

"I can make myself a plate. You're fine," Renee said.

"No. I am making you a plate!" Dean said.

Dean got up and made Renee a plate like he said he would do. Renee set finished folding her clothes and put them neatly into the basket. She placed the basket on the floor when Dean gave her her plate.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Dean said.

Soon, there were cries coming from the nursery.

"Destinee," Dean muttered to himself.

He took Destinee out of her crib and took her back into the living room.

"Hi there," Renee said.

Dean took Destinee's hand and waved it towards Renee.

"Say hi mommy," Dean said.

He went to make Destinee a bottle.

When he came back into the living room, he sat on the couch and continued to feed the baby.

"Have you talked to your parents?" Renee asked.

"I have. They're doing good," Dean said.

"That's good to hear," Renee said. "My parents should be back in town by tomorrow or Saturday."

"That's good," Dean said.

"I'll burp the baby after you get done feeding her," Renee said. "It would be a shame if she threw up on you."

"Ha ha, very funny," Dean said.

"I love you," Renee said.

"Love you, too," Dean said. He then kissed Destinee's cheek. "And I love you as well."

Renee smiled and continued to eat her food.

Little did they know that very soon they would be at each other's throats.


	34. Chapter 34

Laughter turned into cries.

The good mornings and hellos weren't spoken as often.

Not even "I love you" was said for a while.

Love seemed to be dwindling in the household.

Dean and Renee spent countless days and nights arguing with each other. Sometimes poor Destinee was either being held by her mother or father as they yelled at and said awful things to each other.

Dean would grab his keys and storm out of the house in the middle of the night once he was tired of arguing with Renee. Renee would try to call him but he wouldn't pick up his cell phone. She would give up and try to calm herself down but couldn't. Many nights she found herself sleeping alone in bed while Dean slept on the couch.

All of the arguing had started when Dean would sometimes come home angry and upset. He would take it out on Renee. And some the dishes as well that was flown through the air. Which made matters worse was that he would come home and start drinking, which did not help at all.

Tonight was no exception.

Renee and Dean were arguing in the kitchen. Dean was sitting at the table as Renee was standing on the other side.

"Look, I am not trying to control you, okay? I am not trying to tell you what to do. But Dean, this isn't like you," Renee said. "If work is stressing you out, you need to tell me! If you need to find a different job, you should look into it. I don't like seeing you upset. And drinking is not going to help!"

"My job is fine! Plus, I can have a drink if I want to! I bust my ass to put food on the table, buy diapers, food, and clothes for Destinee, and pay the bills to keep a roof over our head," Dean said. He took another drink of his whiskey.

"Stop drinking!" Renee said.

Dean looked at her.

"Shut up," he said.

"No, I'm not going to shut up because I am going to say what I need to say," Renee said. "I understand things may be rough for you but you can't start doing this. You have a daughter back there."

"I'm well aware I have a child," Dean said. "I don't need you to remind me."

"I do because you're acting like an idiot," Renee said.

"Don't call me a damn idiot!" Dean said.

"I said you are acting like an idiot!" Renee said.

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you!"

Dean got up from the table and stared down at Renee.

"Get out of my face," he said.

Despite the smell of alcohol coming from his breath hitting her nose, Renee stood her ground.

"No," she said. "I'm just trying to help you."

"What if I don't need your help?"

"I'm not going to force you to get help if you don't want it but I hate seeing you upset," Renee said.

"I'm not upset," Dean said.

"We've been yelling at each other for the past week. Some glasses were broken, thanks to you. We've been arguing in front of Destinee. Dean, it hurts me when me or you are holding our child and we're arguing in front of her."

"Stop starting shit with me and we won't argue."

"I'm not starting anything."

"Look, I'm your husband. Not your kid."

"I know that, Dean."

"Act like it."

Dean walked past Renee.

"You're acting like a kid," Renee said.

"Whatever," Dean said. "You're the fucking kid. Hell, you could've cleaned up a little. Shit."

Renee could not believe her ears. Did that fool really tell her that she could've cleaned up? When it was him that was too lazy and stubborn to clean up his own mess? Seriously.

Renee walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She pushed Dean as he was about to lay down under the covers on the couch.

"The fuck is your problem?" Dean said.

"Did you really just say that?" Renee said. "This is your mess! I didn't clean up today because I got tired of you messing the place up. You are going to clean up your own mess."

"Go away," Dean said.

He laid down on the couch and placed the covers over him.

Renee shook her head and left the living room. When she got into the room, she closed the door, turned and placed her back against it, then slid down to the floor. She started crying her eyes out.

This wasn't the man she fell in love with. This wasn't her loving husband. This was someone completely different. She did not know who that stranger was in the living room. It wasn't Dean.

All she was trying to do was a be a good wife. A best friend. She just wanted Dean to know that she would always be there for him. It was his job that was driving him crazy. She knew it.

She then got up and made her way to the bed. She took off her robe and let it drop to the floor. Getting into bed, she turned off her light and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Renee? Renee?" Dean said, shaking her.

"Hmm?" Renee said.

"Nae," Dean said. "Honeycakes, wake up."

Renee slowly opened her eyes.

"Dean…" she said.

"Hey. I didn't mean to wake you. But I want to talk to you," Dean said.

"Yeah?" Renee said.

"I'm sorry," Dean said. "I'm sorry for acting like an asshole. I'm sorry for arguing with you when all you did was try to help me. I'm sorry for arguing in front of Destinee. You two deserve better than that. And there's nothing wrong with my job. It's just it can get stressful at times. I'm back working at my regular hours."

Renee smiled.

"I forgive you," she said. "You feel better today?"

"I have a headache," Dean said. "I'm just took some aspirin and I'm going to change Destinee. I cleaned up the living room."

"If you have a headache, you need to rest. In bed. I'll change Destinee. And thank you."

"No, I'll do it. My headache isn't that bad but I can manage. And you're welcome."

"I'll make some breakfast," Renee said. "You need to eat something."

"Just some eggs and a piece of toast," Dean said.

He kissed Renee on her lips then left the room to go change Destinee.

"Morning, sweetie," Dean said. He took Destinee out of her crib and put her on the changer.

Destinee uttered gibberish and drooled. She kicked her legs towards Dean.

"Your mother kicked me one time. Like mother, like daughter," Dean said.

He unbuttoned her onesie then undid her diaper.

"What a wonderful surprise. Poop," Dean said.

He took off the diaper and wrapped it up. He then took a wipe and wiped Destinee clean. Grabbing another diaper, he placed it under her bottom, put some powder on her, then attached the sides together.

"There you go. Nice and clean," Dean said.

He buttoned up her onesie again and picked her up. Wiping the drool off of her mouth with her towel, Dean kissed Destinee on her cheek.

"Daddy just want to say that I'm sorry. Mommy and Daddy shouldn't have argued in front of you. We hated seeing you cry. I hated seeing you cry. The only time you should be crying is when you start teething, if you're hungry, or simply sleepy. Not because of me," Dean said. "I know you're not going to remember me telling you this but my heart is telling me to say it. I love you very much, Destinee Renee Ambrose."

He kissed her forehead and held onto her.

Renee had stopped to peak through the door when she heard Dean talking to the baby. She knew that Dean loved Destinee with all of his heart.

When she started walking to the kitchen she wiped away tears that fell down her cheeks.

"Who's that?" she heard Dean say.

Renee turned around and saw Dean walking towards her with Destinee on his shoulders.

"Hi, Destinee!" Renee said. "Want Mommy to give you some oatmeal?"

"Yup," Dean said.

"I take it you want some as well. I will make you whatever you'd like," Renee said.

"I'll just take some oatmeal with brown sugar instead of the eggs and toast," Dean said. "That'll be all."

"Comin' right up," Renee said.

Finally, giggles and laughter once again filled the house. Renee was happy to see Dean smiling again. They sat at the table and ate breakfast in peace. Renee watched as Dean fed Destinee her food and couldn't help but to smile. Dean had started to mess with Destinee and tickled her sides. She squealed in response and smiled big.

Dean looked up and saw Renee smiling at him.

"What?" Dean said, chuckling.

"I just love seeing you feed Destinee," Renee said. "And I just love my babies."

"Aww. I love you and Destinee, too," Dean said.

He got up and hugged Renee.

"Not sure how you put up with me this week but I know you love me," he said.

"If there's something bothering you, just talk to me. Alright?"

"Alright."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you more, dammit."

Dean gave Renee a kiss on her lips before sitting down again.

They knew that there was going to be good days and bad days. They knew that there will be days where they argue and days where they don't.

Dean and Renee just had to remind themselves to remain positive and keep moving forward.

Because no matter what they went through or how many times they argued with each other, their love for one another and the bond they had together was strong.


	35. Chapter 35

"I've been dealing with the same thing," Pamela said. "Me and Sami got into an argument the other day. I hate arguing with him."

"I hate arguing with Dean, too. We talk about our problems but sometimes he still keeps everything bottled up," Renee said. "I'm not going to lie, at one point I thought we had rushed into marriage and everything."

"You guys didn't rush into anything," Pamela said. "Marriage does take work."

"I just want to be a good wife and a good mother," Renee said.

Pamela picked up some tomato sauce and placed it in the cart. They had been shopping at the store for groceries.

"You are a good wife and a good mother," Pam said. "Dean is lucky to have you as a wife and Destinee is lucky to have you as a mother. You care about your family. You're a great friend, too. Just remember to smile and be positive."

Pam hugged Renee and spun her around.

"I love you!" Pam said.

"I love you, too!" Renee said. "Pam, put me down or you'll make me knock down this entire aisle!"

* * *

Renee walked into the house to see Dean asleep on the couch. Destinee was laying right on top of his chest. Renee quickly snapped a picture and took the groceries into the kitchen. She grabbed a pot, rinsed it out, put some water in it, then placed it on the stove. Tonight, she was making spaghetti. As she was cooking, her began to wonder back to Valentine's Day a few months ago when they went out to eat at Olive Garden.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _I can't believe it's been a year since you told me you were pregnant," Dean said._

" _Yeah. Even though the doctors told me I was still able to have kids I still feared I wouldn't be able to," Renee said._

" _I feared that as well," Dean said. "But here we are. Married and we have a child."_

 _Renee placed her hand on Dean's._

" _Everything worked out," she said._

 _Dean smiled at her._

" _Yes it did," he said._

 _He then reached across the table and stole some food off of Renee's plate._

" _You think you're slick," Renee said._

" _I am," Dean said._

* * *

 **Present:**

Dean woke up from his nap. Destinee also woke up from her nap and began to move around. Dean carefully sat up while holding the baby. He checked Destinee's diaper to see if she needed to be changed. Even though he spelled a little bit of pee from her diaper, she didn't need to be changed at the moment. He would do that after dinner. He got up and went to make warm her bottle of milk up.

"My favorite," Dean said.

"Hello, sleepyhead. Just making your favorite," Renee said.

"Smells good," Dean said.

He opened the refrigerator and looked for Destinee's bottle.

"Sorry. Right here," Renee said.

She held up Destinee's bottle and handed it to Dean.

"Thanks," Dean said. He took the bottle and fed it to Destinee. "I'm going to buy some electrical outlet caps tomorrow. She's going to start crawling soon and I don't want her sticking something into the sockets."

"It's about that time. She'll be crawling everywhere soon," Renee said. "I can't wait until she crawls all over your face as you're sleeping. I'll just sit her right beside you and let her crawl right over you."

"Very funny," Dean said. "I'm just going to tickle you until you piss your pants."

"Don't say cuss words in front of Destinee."

"She is not going to remember me saying piss. Tonight, I'm going to give her a bath."

Renee walked over to Dean and kissed Destinee.

"You excited for bath time?" she asked Destinee. "Daddy is going to get you all nice and clean for bed. I know she needs to be changed."

"She just peed a little. I'm sure she's going to give me a surprise after dinner," Dean said.

"Doesn't she always?" Renee said. "Alright, dinner is ready. Tonight, we are using paper plates and plastic forks. I really do not feel like washing dishes."

"Me neither."

Renee took out two plastic plates and put some spaghetti on them. She opened a box of forks and put one on each plate. Dean sat at the table as Renee brought his food to him.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," Renee said.

"Today, you will taste spaghetti," Dean told Destinee. "I know you're enjoying your bottle but you need to taste spaghetti."

"Dean! Just feed the baby her milk," Renee said. She grabbed two cans of soda out of the fridge and brought them back to the table.

"She'll just taste the sauce," Dean said.

"I swear you never cease to amaze me," Renee said.

She watched as Dean fed Destinee a tiny drop of tomato sauce.

"See? She's enjoying it!" Dean said.

Renee couldn't help but chuckle to herself. Dean made sure that Destinee tried different foods each day.

* * *

"I'm gonna squeeze your toes…squeeze!" Dean said.

Destinee laughed in response and kicked her feet. Dean gently squeezed Destinee's toes again which caused her to laugh again in response. He was glad he chose to bathe her in the tub because water was splashing everywhere.

Dean took the baby's washcloth, put a little bit of soap on it, and started to wash her up.

"I would say let's splash water everywhere but then Mommy would make me clean it up," he said.

"You damn right I will!" Renee said from the room.

"See what I mean?" Dean said to Destinee. "She's mean sometimes. Don't be mean like Mommy."

"I'm gonna get you!" Renee said.

"Now she's going to get me. That's somethin'," Dean said. He lifted Destinee's arms and washed her armpit. He wiped her face before rinsing out the towel. "All done!"

Dean grabbed Destinee's towel, wrapped it around her, and lifted her out of her tub. He took her into the room and dried her off. Once he finished getting her dressed for bed, Renee gave the baby a kiss goodnight. Dean took Destinee into the nursery and rocked her to sleep then placed her in her crib. Dean made sure she was nice and tucked in before leaving the nursery.

When he got back into the room, he crawled in bed and laid next to Renee.

"You want to have sex?" he asked.

Renee looked up from her phone and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe," she said.

"If you don't want to, that's fine. But if you do, just know I'm ready."

"Sounds like you really want to be balls deep inside of me."

"Maybe. Maybe not. But on a serious note, if you don't want to have sex I'm not going to force you."

"No, I don't think you're forcing me," Renee said.

She sat her phone down on her nightstand and sat up. She took off her nightgown and tossed it onto the floor. Dean's eyes immediately locked onto Renee. He took the time to admire her beauty and grace.

Dean sat up and leaned forward towards Renee. He took her face in his hand and kissed her lips. He kissed her jaw then kissed her neck. Renee gently pushed Dean back down on the bed and took off his shirt and sweats.

"Time to have some fun," Renee said.

"You damn right," Dean said.

* * *

Renee had been watering her plants when she saw Dean riding towards her on the lawn mower. He had cut some of the grass as he rode up next to Renee and cut the engine off.

"Please be careful of my plants, Dean," Renee said.

"What makes you think I won't be?" Dean asked.

"Because last time you ran over one of my flowers."

"I am sorry about that flower. I planted another one in its place, didn't I?"

"Yes you did. But please pay attention to where you are going this time."

"Will do. Or maybe you can help me mow the lawn?"

"No thanks."

"Come on. I know you want to."

Renee thought about Dean's offer for a second then sat the watering bucket down on the ground. She held onto Dean's hand as she stepped onto the lawn mower and sat down on Dean's lap with her feet dangling to the side.

"You look sexy as hell in that yellow dress of yours," Dean said. "You know that?"

"I know," Renee said. She pulled off her sandals and threw them onto the sidewalk.

Dean started the engine and mowed the lawn.

"Dean, don't tickle me!" Renee said. "Dean, watch out for that fence!"

Dean turned the mower to the left as he got close to the fence.

"Calm down, woman! I know what I'm doin'!"

"Looks to me like you don't!"

"Says you!"

"Don't tickle me! You're going to make me fall off!"

Dean continued to mow the entire lawn until there wasn't a strand of grass sticking up. He drove the lawn mower back into the garage and shut it off.

"Did you enjoy the ride, madam?"

"I did."

Renee gave Dean a kiss on his cheeks.

"Time for a snack," she said.

"You're my snack," Dean said.

Renee squealed as Dean kissed her neck.

Renee quickly slipped away from Dean and ran back into the house through the door. Dean hopped off the lawn mower, pressed the button to let the garage door down, then ran inside the house.

Renee had hopped on the couch and threw a pillow at Dean. He caught it and tossed it on the ground.

"You're mine now," he said.

"I forgot my sandals outside," Renee said. "Time out. Let me go get them!"

"Nope," Dean said. "Those sandals can wait! I'm going to tickle you until you cry tears of laughter."

"Nooooo!" Renee said.

She got up and managed to run around the table and avoid Dean. But somehow she ended up tripping over her own two feet and hit the ground.

She was soon crying tears of laughter once Dean started tickling her.

It all ended when she accidentally kicked him in the face.


	36. Chapter 36

"I'm so sorry," Renee said.

"No. It's fine," Dean said. "

He tilted his head back as Renee handed him a piece of tissue. He took it and placed it under his nose. Renee had kicked Dean so hard in the nose that she almost broke it. She didn't but she did but she kicked him hard enough to where some blood did come out of his nose.

"No, it's not!" Renee said, sitting down on the edge of the tub.

"It was an accident," Dean said. He leaned all the way back on the toilet. "I was tickling you and this is what happened."

"I know you're going to get revenge," Renee said.

"Nope. Not tonight anyways. But it'll be soon."

"I'm sure it will be soon."

Renee got up and checked on Dean.

"I'll be fine, sweetie," Dean said.

"I still feel bad," Renee said.

"Don't. Hell, one time me and Sami were painting the roof of his house and we both fell off of the ladders and into the bushes."

"How?"

"He joked and pretended he was going to push me so we started messing around. And we ended up in the bushes."

"Dean Ambrose, you are one of a kind."

"I know I am."

Dean tilted his head forward and wiped some of the blood from his nose. He then got more tissue and placed a piece into his nostrils.

"You should lie down. You need to rest."," Renee said.

Dean didn't object. He got up from the toilet and walked out of the bathroom. When he approached the bed, Renee walked around him and pulled the covers back. Dean took off his pants and laid down in the bed. Renee pulled the covers back over him and make sure he was comfortable.

"What would you like?" Renee asked.

"Just a bottle of water," Dean said.

"You got it."

When Renee came back with the bottle, Dean was already asleep, slightly snoring with his mouth open. She placed the water bottle onto Dean's nightstand.

"I love you," she said.

She kissed Dean before leaving the room.

* * *

The next day, Dean and Renee went over to Dean's mom's apartment for dinner. She had made chicken casserole, another dish that Dean enjoyed. Hank was happy to see Dean, Renee, and Destinee again. Once everyone sat down at the table, they dug in.

"You know what? I think I still have your quilt that I knitted for you when you were a baby," Ella said.

"You do?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I never got rid of it," Ella said. "You can give it to Destinee."

"I will," Dean said. "Didn't know you still had it."

"I didn't want to get rid of it," Ella said. "So, how did you guys meet again?"

Renee took a sip of her drink and cleared her throat.

"Well, one day my friend Pamela invited me to go bowling with her and Dean's friend Sami. I really wasn't looking for someone to be in a relationship with at that time. I get to the bowling alley and I'm just having fun and I'm watching Pam and Sami bowl. They're hilarious, let me tell you. Then I see Dean arrive at the bowling alley and he sits down across from me. And we just started talking. One of our first dates was at the miniature golf course. We just clicked and here we are."

"That's so sweet," Gerald said. "I'm truly happy for you two. Dean, you got a wonderful wife."

"Thank you," Renee said.

"Thanks," Dean said.

"You're welcome," Gerald said. "This weekend I'm going to buy Destinee some sandals and another toy."

"She's going to be spoiled like crazy with the toys," Dean said.

"I'm sure you spoil Destinee a lot yourself," Gerald said.

Dean nodded his head.

"You're right. She's my baby. I can't help it!" Dean said.

Everyone at the table laughed at Dean.

All of a sudden, Destinee started to cry. She had been asleep on the couch. Renee got up and went into the living room to get Destinee.

Renee brought Destinee back into the kitchen with her.

"So hi grandma and grandpa!" Renee said.

"Hi!" Gerald said. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course," Renee said. She brought Destinee to her grandfather and placed her in his arms.

Gerald couldn't stop smiling. This reminded him of the times he used to hold Dean in his arms when he was a baby. Destinee stared up at her grandfather as he continued to hold her.

"She's very alert," Gerald said. "I can see her running everywhere once she starts to walk.

"I told Dean when Destinee starts to walk, I'll put her next to him and let her crawl all over him," Renee said.

"And I'll do the same to you," Dean said.

"Dean will be the first one she puts into the headlock when she gets older," Renee said.

Dean playfully pinched Renee's side, causing her to jump.

After dinner, everyone washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen.

Before Dean and Renee left, Ella gave Dean the quilt for Destinee. But before Dean and Renee could walk out of the door, Ella and Gerald continued to give their grandchild multiple kisses.

"We would like to keep her this weekend if that's okay," Gerald said.

"Of course it is," Dean said. "Whenever you want to keep her, just let us know."

"Keep up with the quilt," Ella said.

"We will," Renee said.

Him and Renee gave Ella and Gerald big hugs before heading out.

* * *

"That was some good food," Dean said. "I'm glad she made that casserole tonight."

"I know you are," Renee said. She put her nightgown on and laid down under the sheets in the bed. "Time to sleep."

"Sleepyhead," Dean said.

Once he changed into some basketball shorts and a shirt, he jumped into bed.

"Dean!" Renee said.

"What?"

"Did you have to jump in bed?"

"Yup."

"You know what?"

"Chicken butt?"

Renee giggled.

"You're such a dork!" she said. "You really are a big dork!"

"Oh?" Dean said. He turned to look at Renee. "A dork calling me a dork."

"Oh, hush," Renee said.

Dean smiled and kissed Renee.

"You know you love me," he said. "How does go-kart racing sound? I miss that. Let's go tomorrow. Ask the others if they want to tag along."

"Sounds like a good idea," Renee said. "I'm going to beat you."

"Says you," Dean said.

"You just wait and see."

"I will win. But we need to get some sleep. Night, sugarbear!"

"Night, dimples!"

* * *

"Look at them. Man, they are something else," Pamela said.

Renee, Pamela, and Lisa were watching Dean and Sami race each other on the racetrack. Sami was had bumped into Dean multiple times and tried to drive around Dean to get into first place. Aaron, who was in the passenger seat next to Dean, was laughing his butt off. Dean remained in first place until the race was over.

Finally, it was time for Dean and Renee hit the racetrack.

Dean had only been in first place for a few seconds when Renee cut in front of him. But Dean did not trail far behind from Renee at all. He had caught up to her and passed her while bumping into her again.

"Fucker!" Renee said.

Dean laughed to himself when he heard what Renee had said.

Despite trying to get back into first place, Dean gained that victory that day. When they got out of the karts at the loading station, Renee playfully punched Dean in his back.

"Don't be mad. Get glad," Dean said.

"Whatever," Renee said.

"Uncle Dean, can we get pizza? I want pizza," Aaron said.

"Sure thing," Dean said.

"Yay!"

Dean ordered a pizza and some sodas for everyone.

When the food arrived at the table, everyone settled down and began eating.

Lisa handed Destinee to Dean so that he could feed her her bottle. Of course after she was done drinking it, Dean fed her a tiny scoop of ice cream.

"How much ice cream have you fed Destinee?" Sami asked. He stole some pepperoni off of Pamela's plated. Annoyed, she shoved him.

"Probably a whole tub without my knowing," Renee said.

"No. Just tiny scoops of ice cream," Dean said. "I just let her taste certain foods to sometimes to see if she likes it. I don't go overboard though. Just a small taste of food and that's it."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she grows up with a big appetite like you," Lisa said.

"And if she does, we'll just eat pizza together and eat loads of sweets then drive Renee up the wall once we're hyper," Dean said.

"I'm gonna get you…" Renee said.

After they were finished eating, Dean and Renee were back at it on the racetrack. Aaron rode with his uncle once again and enjoyed himself, laughing as Dean and Renee kept bumping into each other to get into first place.

Dean ended up beating Renee in the race once again.

* * *

Renee was finishing a chapter in her book before heading to bed. Dean had just turned the t.v. off and stretched under the covers.

"All those victories today. Man, do I feel good," Dean said.

"I'm sure you do," Renee said. She finished reading the final page of the chapter in her book, placed a bookmark in it, and placed it on her nightstand.

"You know I love you," Dean said.

"I know," Renee said.

Renee gave Dean and a kiss and turned out her light. She snuggled under the covers with him, placed her head on his warm bare chest, and closed her eyes.

Dean began to stroke Renee's back as they drifted off to sleep.

Today was a good day.


	37. Chapter 37

**A few months later:**

"Today is Mommy's birthday," Dean said to Destinee. He took her out of her crib and carried her out of the room. "Let's go wish her a happy birthday."

When Dean walked back into the room, he went to Renee's side and knelt down.

Renee woke up and saw Dean looking right at her.

"Happy Birthday!" Dean said.

"Thank you," Renee said.

"Destinee says happy birthday as well even though she can't talk yet," Dean said. "So, what would you like to do today?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure really. As long as I spend the day with you," Renee said.

"What do you think Mommy should do for her birthday?" Dean asked Destinee.

Destinee sneezed twice in response.

"Bless you. I take that as a let's take Mommy to dinner," Dean said.

"Sounds good," Renee said. "Can't believe my birthday is finally here. September 19th sure took its sweet time."

Throughout the day, Renee got multiple calls from everyone wishing her a happy birthday. Her parents stopped by and brought her a bracelet and some flowers. Sami and Pamela said that they were still looking for a present but it would be a good one. Ella and Gerald also brought Renee some mini cupcakes for her special day. Lisa, Aaron, and Jim also wished Renee a happy birthday. They were secretly making Renee a birthday cake and would surprise her with it once she got home from going out to eat.

Renee did not feel like getting fancy for the day. She just slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey t-shirt, and some black flats. She quickly put on a little makeup and sprayed some perfume on herself.

Dean and Renee then left the house and went to get into the truck. Dean opened the door for Renee and closed it when she got settled in. He then put Destinee in her car seat and buckled her up. He placed her diaper bag on the floor and closed the door. Getting into the driver's seat, Dean started the engine, backed out of the driveway, then drove off.

"Where are we going?" Renee asked.

"It's a surprise," Dean said.

"I forgot," Renee said.

"No worries," Dean said. "Is there anything else you would like to do for your birthday today?"

"Nothing really. I just want to eat some good food today," Renee said.

Dean smiled and grabbed Renee's hand.

"Your wish is my command," he said.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Renee saw that it was a seafood place. Dean sure knew how to surprise her.

They went into the restaurant and was seated. Their waiter gave them some appetizers and drinks and gave them time to order their food.

"Everything on here looks good," Renee said.

"Yes it does," Dean said. "I'm definitely going to get some lobster. And some clam chowder soup."

"I'll order some lobster as well," Renee said.

Once the waiter came back to them, she quickly wrote down their orders and took their menus.

Renee grabbed a roll and spread some butter on it. Dean picked Destinee up out of her seat and held her.

"See Mommy? See how happy she is? Mommy is such a fantastic person. She's helpful, resilient, amazing, and beautiful. She's your terrific mother." Dean looked up at Renee. "And a terrific wife."

Tears were welling up in Renee's eyes. She took her napkin and dabbed at her eyes a little.

"Dean," Renee said. "You're the best. You know that?"

"I try," he said.

The waiter finally came back with their food and placed the plates on the table. Dean immediately dug into his food and fed some soup to Destinee.

"Are you going to feed her the cupcakes your parents gave me as well?" Renee asked.

"Maybe," Dean said.

"Oh, how I am not surprised," Renee said. She took a bite out of her lobster and was blown away. "This is good. You know what? This is my first time eating lobster."

"Is it now?"

"Yup. I need to eat lobster more. I've been missing out."

"I'll bring you here again if you want."

"That would be nice."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"I really am."

"Remember last year? When you yelled at me for an hour straight because I forgot to buy the ice cream to go with the cake?"

Renee giggled.

"I do," she said. "I just wanted some ice cream and cake."

"Oh, I know you did," Dean said.

* * *

 _ **Last year:**_

 _As Lisa, Aaron, Sam, Pamela, Renee, and Dean sat down at the table to eat the cake, Renee started to freak out. Everyone remained silent as Renee started yelling at Dean._

" _You forgot the ice cream? You forgot the ice cream? Dean, why did you forget the ice cream?" Renee said._

" _I'm sorry. I'll go back and get it," Dean said._

" _I cannot believe you. Here I was craving some ice cream and cake and you forget to get the damn ice cream! I really cannot believe you right now. This is crazy!"_

" _I told you I'll go back to the store and get some."_

" _Whatever!"_

 _Renee kicked Dean in his knee and shin._

" _Renee! Calm down!" Dean said._

" _I can't calm down!" Renee said. She started to cry. "Ice cream is very important to have. It's very important."_

" _I'm very sorry. I really am," Dean said._

 _Pamela comforted her friend._

" _It'll be alright," she said. "He'll get you some cake. He didn't mean to forget it."_

 _Renee sniffed and nodded her head._

" _I forgive you, Dean. Sorry for yelling at you."_

" _That's okay," Dean said. "I'll go get the ice cream."_

" _It's fine. You don't have to get the ice cream. Just sit next to me and eat your cake."_

 _Dean didn't say another word as he sat at the table next to Renee and ate his cake._

* * *

 **Present:**

"I know I drove you crazy that day," Renee said. "I know for a fact I drove you crazy the entire time I was pregnant."

"You didn't. I knew you were going to have mood swings. You carried the baby for nine months so you were definitely going to have mood swings. But I did think you were going to tear my arm off at times," Dean said. "I think you almost did one time." He winked at her before taking another bite of his food.

"Ha ha," Renee said. "Thank you for dinner. This is really good."

"There's something else I have for you," Dean said. He reached into the side of the baby's bag and took out a slender black box. He handed it to Renee. "For you."

Renee took it and opened it. Inside was a black string necklace with a gold locket on it. Renee took the necklace out and opened the locket to see what it said. On the inside it said "I love you". Renee looked up at Dean with a huge smile on her face. Dean sat Destinee back in her seat and helped Renee put the necklace on. The necklace looked extremely beautiful on her and Dean couldn't stop staring at Renee. He gave Renee a kiss on her cheek then picked Destinee up again and sat back down with her.

"I love it! Thank you so much, Dean!" Renee said.

"Anything for you," Dean said.

He couldn't stop smiling throughout the evening. Seeing Renee happy always made him happy.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Renee, Happy Birthday to you!" everyone sang.

Dean had placed the cake in front of Renee on the table.

Renee made a quick wish and blew out the candles on her cake. Dean cut her the first slice, placed it on a plate, and handed it to her along with a fork. She started eating the cake.

"How do you like your cake, Auntie Renee?" Aaron asked her.

"It's delicious. I love chocolate," Renee said.

"Yay!" Aaron said. "I made it very special for my favorite auntie in the entire universe!"

"Thank you," Renee said. "You did a great job."

Everyone else got a slice of cake and enjoyed it.

Pamela pulled out Renee's present from her purse.

"Here you go! From me and Sami," she said.

Renee opened the small box and took out the bracelet that was in it. There were small beads on it that read "Best Friends".

"I have the other bracelet that says "Forever"", Pamela said. "Because you are my best friend."

"Aww! Thank you so much!" Renee said.

"Welcome!" Pam said.

Pam and Renee gave each other a big hug. Soon, Lisa, Aaron, Dean, and Sami also joined in on the hug.

"Alright, let's continue to eat the cake!" Renee said.

* * *

There was something else that Renee had wanted to do with Dean. Once everyone had left and once Destinee was put to bed, Renee got her wish.

To have birthday sex.

Renee had her nails deep in Dean's skin as he fucked her. She had her legs wrapped around him tightly. All day she waited for this moment and she finally got her wish.

Dean picked her up and carried her to the edge of the bed. Renee positioned herself on top of Dean's shaft as she slowly sat down on it. Keeping her arms around his neck, Renee bounced up and down on Dean. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around Renee and sucked on her nipples. Renee began to tug on Dean's hair as he did this.

He picked her up once again and laid her back down on the bed. Gripping her thighs, he fucked her long and hard before she finally came and squirt a little. Dean pulled out and came over her stomach. Hovering over her, he pushed her hair out of her face.

"Let's take a shower," he said. He was catching his breath.

"Sounds like a good idea," Renee said. "And don't worry, I'll wash the blanket."

"Damn the blanket. That was some good sex."

"Yes it was."

Dean kissed Renee on her lips and forehead. They then made their way to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. They made out with each other at first then they started to play around a little.

Dean gave Renee another big kiss and hugged her.

"Happy Birthday, Renee," he said. "I'm glad you enjoyed your day."

"Thank you. And I did," Renee said. "I really did."

They helped each other wash up before hopping out of the shower.

* * *

 **Few days later:**

Renee was watching t.v. when Dean came home from work.

"Hey you," Renee said. She got up from the couch and gave Dean a hug and a kiss. "How was work?"

"It was alright," Dean said.

"Food will be ready soon," Renee said.

Dean walked to the kitchen and went to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. He opened the can, sat down at the table, and drunk the entire thing. Smashing the can, he placed it in front of him and didn't bother to put it in the recycle bin.

Renee walked into the kitchen and checked the pot of beef stew on the stove. She saw Dean brooding at the table.

"Something the matter, Dean?" she asked.

"There's something I need to tell you," Dean said.


	38. Chapter 38

"What is it?" Renee asked.

Dean took a deep breath.

"I saw Sami kissing another woman. I was in my truck eating my sandwich and listening to music during my lunch break. I happen to look up and saw Sami on the side of the building talking to another woman. Then he kissed her and she left. Then he went back into the building. I was watching him from the parking lot the entire time," he said.

Renee turned the stove off and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe what Dean had told her. How were they going to tell Pamela that Sami was with kissing another woman? Dean loved his friend but absolutely hated what he saw during his lunch break.

Renee quickly made her and Dean a plate of food and brought it back to the table.

"This is crazy," she said.

"I didn't say anything to him about it because I didn't want to start anything at work," Dean said. "But something has to be said."

"I know," Renee said.

She got back up to get two bread rolls and butter along with two butter knives. She placed Dean's roll on his plate and her roll on hers. She then cut open Dean's roll and put some butter on it. Then she held it up for him to take.

"Thanks…" he said.

He saw worry spread across Renee's face.

"Do you ever have thoughts about being with another woman?" she asked.

"What?"

Renee sat back down and ate a little bit of stew off of her plate.

"Renee, why did you say what you just said to me? Is that how you feel sometimes? Be honest with me."

Renee looked up at Dean.

"A little," she said.

"Why would you think something like that?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I just do. Sometimes I would think maybe we rushed into marriage. Now, I'm not saying that I regret marrying you or anything like that. I do not regret marrying you. It's just…"

Renee honestly didn't know what to say after that. Dean didn't say anything either at first. They sat in silence and finished their food before it got cold. When they had finished their meal, they washed their dishes and cleaned the kitchen.

They checked on Destinee to make sure she was okay before heading to bed.

* * *

But before they went to sleep, they continued talking. Dean was still bothered by what Renee had told him and couldn't let it go.

"Do you feel as if I rushed you into marriage and having a baby?" he asked Renee. He slipped on his tank top and leaned back against his pillow.

"No, I don't feel like you rushed me into having the baby. I sometimes think back to when I had the abortion and how it hurt you. How we talked everything over and I finally understood how you felt about having a family. I figured we could start over. I went to the doctors to see if I could have a child again and they told me yes. When I heard that, I immediately felt that we could start over and become parents. Now you're the father to a fantastic and gorgeous daughter. I do sometimes think we got married too quickly, though. But I don't regret marrying you at all. Please, don't be mad at me."

Dean grabbed Renee's hand.

"I'm not mad at you. I've had the same thoughts as well about getting married. Even though we did wake up one morning and got married out of the blue. But you know what? We've made it this far. But why would you think I would want to be with another woman? We are married now and we have a child together."

"I don't know. After hearing about Sami, I just said what I said."

"I'm not going to cheat on you. You're my wife. And we have a child together. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. Seeing you smile, holding you every night, making food with you, showering with you, hearing you laugh, I love it. Destinee is also the best thing to ever happen to me. Hearing her laugh, seeing her smile, hearing her cry, changing her diaper, giving her baths, singing to her, holding her, playing with her, feeding her, all of that! I love that, Renee! I understand I was hurt over the abortion. I really was. But I'm not holding it against you in any way. I love you. And I will never hurt you. You hear me?"

Renee smiled.

"I do," she said.

"Good. Now, we just need to figure out how we're going to tell Pam about Sami."

"I don't know."

"Should I talk to Sami first? Or you tell Pamela?"

"You should talk to Sami first. Tell him he needs to Pamela. I know we shouldn't get into their business but Pamela needs to know. It's only right."

"You're right about that. I'll talk to him tomorrow after work."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Dean was driving to Sami's house to drop him off. It was time to tell Sami what he saw him doing yesterday.

"Don't get mad at me or anything but I saw you with another woman yesterday," Dean said. "Who was she?"

Sami turned his head and looked at his friend.

"Just a friend. Where you spying on me or something?"

"No, Sami. I wasn't spying on you. I was sitting here in my truck eating and I saw you talking to the woman. It happened during our lunch break."

"Why would you sit in your car and eat when you could've ate in the building?"

"Because I went to Burger King and bought a whopper. I came back and decided to eat the burger in my truck. That's why I was in the truck. If I hadn't eaten in my truck, I wouldn't have saw you."

"Mind your own business, Dean. I know we're good friends and we always tell each other everything, but I don't want you saying nothing about it to Pamela."

"You have a woman at home. A woman who loves you. A damn wonderful and beautiful woman."

"Me and Pamela haven't been getting along lately."

"So you decided that going behind her back and getting with another woman was the smart thing to do?"

Sami shook his head.

"Like I said, don't say anything about it."

"How long have you known that woman?"

"I met her a week ago. And I slept with her."

"Sami, what you're doing is wrong."

"Excuse me if my relationship can't be perfect like yours and Renee's."

"Our relationship isn't perfect. But I'm not going to cheat on my wife."

"I wish things were different. But one can only wish."

Dean pulled up in front of Sami's house.

"Sami, you're going to have to tell Pamela about what you're doing," Dean said.

"Don't say anything," Sami said.

He got out of the truck and closed the door.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Renee said. "Who the hell does he think he is? Look, I know he is your friend and all but I love Pamela. That is my sister. She doesn't deserve that!" She placed some dishes into the dishwasher, closed it, and started it.

"I know," Dean said. "I didn't tell him I told you. This can't go on for long. If Sami doesn't tell Pamela, then we will."

"Have a brownie," Renee said. She cut Dean a slice and gave it to him. "They have nuts in them."

Dean took a bite of the brownie.

"And they're delicious," he said. He started to pace back and forth in the kitchen. "I'll give Sami one more day to come clean. And if he doesn't, then we are going to tell Pamela. I know Sami is going to get mad at me but I don't give a damn. I wouldn't be a friend if I wasn't getting on him about this."

"You did the right thing," Renee said. "I called Pamela and she said she's okay."

"Good," Dean said. He finished his brownie and wiped his hands on a towel.

Renee hugged Dean tightly around his waist. Dean placed his chin on top of Renee's head.

"It'll be alright," Dean said.

"I hope so."

"It will. Despite what happens, everything will be alright."

They gave each other a kiss on the lips and continued holding each other.

"Let's go lie down and eat more brownies," Dean said.

"And watch cartoons," Renee said.

"You got it," Dean said.

They grabbed more brownies and went to their room to snuggle and watch cartoons.


	39. Chapter 39

No one could get ahold of Sami for an entire week. Pamela left voice message after voice message for Sami, worried sick that something may have happened to him. Dean had only saw him once at work and asked Sami where had he been and told him Pamela was worried about him. Sami simply said that Pamela would make it without him. After that, Sami didn't show up to work for the week. Dean had figured he took a week off. Dean made a mental note to strangle the fuck out of Sami once he saw him again. Everyone comforted Pamela and told her everything would be alright. She missed Sami dearly and wanted him to come home.

Finally, Sami had called Dean late one night and asked him to pick him up. Reluctantly, Dean slipped on some clothes and headed out the door. Sami was at a motel on the other side of town. Dean finally pulled into the parking lot and called Sami to let him know he was waiting for him outside. Before Dean hung up, he had heard a woman's voice called out Sami's name. Dean was extremely disappointed and disgusted in his friend.

Sami walked out of the motel room and saw Dean waiting in his trunk. Kissing his side chick goodbye, he descended down the stairs and walked to the truck. He opened the door and jumped in. He sat the duffle bag he had with him behind his seat then put his seatbelt on.

"Thanks for picking me up," Sami said.

Dean didn't say anything as he left the motel parking lot and turned onto the main road. The silence in the car was beginning to make Sami feel a little awkward. He knew Dean was beyond mad at him. He continued to make conversation with Dean to break the silence in the truck.

"How's everything with you?" Sami asked.

Still no answer from Dean.

"Look-" Sami said.

"You had everyone worrying this week! What the fuck is wrong with you? You are a cold hearted bastard, you know that?"

"And what, you're a prince charming?"

"I'm not! But Sami, you're fucking that chick in the motel and shit and you have a girlfriend worried sick about you!"

"Yeah. She blew up my damn phone. You as well."

"For good reason, asshole."

"Yeah, yeah. Say what you want, call me what you want. This is still my business."

Dean shook his head.

"You are full of shit," he said.

"You know what? I'm sure that when you had broken up with Renee you wanted to leave her and move on with your life!"

"I didn't. Even though we weren't talking to each other, part of me still loved her. Something told me to get back with her."

"I don't see it being like that for me and Pamela."

"You could've told her how you felt before you cheated. No fucking excuse."

"I've done what I did. End of story."

"You better tell Pamela what you've been doing. Or I will."

"Stay out of my business, Dean."

"No. You're hurting Pamela. She's worried sick about you, Sami."

"She deserves someone better than me. Apparently, I'm not good enough for her."

"Pamela loves you very much. How did all of this start?"

"It all started with the bills. Pamela was yelling at me for always eating out and buying expensive things. She said she's stuck paying most of the bills while I do nothing. I bust my ass every damn day to bring home a paycheck and I told her I can spend my money however I want. But she still bitches, moans, and complains. One day I got tired. And so I went to a strip club and met the woman you saw me with. I've been with her all week."

"You can get very stubborn. You also are not taking care of your responsibilities. I understand you can spend your money however you want but damn. Sami, if you're not pulling your weight in the relationship then Pamela has every right to get mad. Pamela has been talking to me and Renee."

"No wonder! Pamela needs to keep her fucking mouth shut!"

"No, she does not! You need to get your shit together! You are in the wrong. I do not care If Pam decides to throw a fork at your head, I know for a fact she won't cheat on you! You have a good strong woman by your side and you are starting to treat her like shit!"

"I won't see my other woman then."

"That's a start. If you actually follow through with that. But you need to tell her what you've been doing."

"I'll tell her when I feel like it."

"I am going to give you one day to tell her. If you don't, me and Renee will."

"You threatening me?"

"No. I'm making a promise."

Dean pulled up to Sami's house and stopped the truck. He unlocked the door so that Sami could open it. He then reached behind Sami's seat, picked up his duffle bag, and handed it to Sami.

"Thanks. Goodnight," Sami said.

"Yeah," Dean said.

He honestly could not look at Sami and kept his eyes straight ahead. Once Sami closed the door, Dean began driving down the street.

Sami made his way to the front door of his house and unlocked the door. Since it was dark on the inside, he figured Pamela was asleep.

He stepped into his house, which he should've been at all along, closed the door and locked it, then made his way to his room.

* * *

"I'm surprised you didn't knock his teeth out," Renee said.

"I wanted to, Nae. I really, really, really, really wanted to," Dean said. He laid his head down on his pillow and stared at the ceiling. "I can't imagine myself doing that to you. I just can't."

"Me neither. And if you do, I'm gonna beat your ass."

"You're not going to beat my ass because you don't have to worry about me cheating on you. I just want to be the best husband and father I can be."

"You are the greatest husband and father. You don't have to worry about that. But Dean? I don't think Sami is going to tell Pamela."

"I know. We're going to have to tell her ourselves. Well, we need to get some rest."

"Night."

"Night."

Dean gave Renee a quick kiss then cut off his light.

* * *

"Where have you been for the past week?" Pamela asked Sami.

"Friend's house," Sami said.

"You could've called me back, Sami. I know you got my texts and my voicemail!"

"I did alright. Look, let's just go over to Dean and Renee's house alright? We go there, I help Dean fix something in his garage, we come back home."

"We're not done discussing this," Pamela said.

She got up out of bed to get dressed. Sami continued to lay down before getting up and putting some clothes on himself.

* * *

"Come here," Dean said to Destinee. She had been crawling towards her parents in the kitchen. Dean couldn't get over the fact that she was actually crawling around everywhere. "You're almost here! She's crawling! Oh my goodness, she's crawling!"

Renee chuckled as she took the chocolate chip cookies out of the oven.

"Yes, she is," she said. Placing the cookies on the stove, she took off her mittens.

Dean had picked Destinee up and soon heard hiccups coming from her.

"Uh oh. Someone has the hiccups," Dean said. He grabbed Destinee's bottle with water in it from the fridge and gave it to her. "Has Pamela told you anything?"

"No. She said that Sami won't tell her where he's been," Renee said. "Dean, she needs to know."

"Yeah."

"I'll tell her."

Dean nodded his head.

"Alright," he said.

When the doorbell rang, that had let them know that Sami and Pamela had arrived.

They answered the door and let Sami and Pamela in.

Once Dean and Sami left to go to the garage, Renee and Pamela sat in the living room.

"Damn, girl. These cookies are delicious. And they have pecans in them, too! Damn, these are good," Pam said.

"I'm glad you like them," Renee said. After rocking Destinee to sleep, she took the baby into the nursery and laid her down in her crib.

Renee came back to join Pamela in the living room. Sitting back down, he didn't know how she could begin to tell her friend that her boyfriend was cheating on her. But this was something she had to do. Sami definitely was not going to say a word despite being threatened. This had to be done.

"I'm so grateful that you have my back," Pam said. "Me and Sami have been at each other's throats. I wonder where did I go wrong?"

"You did not go wrong," Renee said. "Pamela, there's something I have to tell you about Sami. It's something he refuses to tell you." Renee took a deep breath, took Pamela's hands into hers, and looked Pamela directly in her eyes.

Pamela braced herself as she listened to what Renee had to tell her.


	40. Chapter 40

"The reason why Sami was gone the past week is because he is cheating on you with another woman. The other night Dean picked him up from a motel. Sami was with the woman he's been cheating on you with. I'm so sorry, Pamela. I really am."

Pamela tried to process everything that Renee had told her. Part of her wished that Renee was making this up but she knew that Renee would never lie to her.

"Um…when did all of this start?" Pam asked.

"Last week. Dean saw Sami kissing the woman while he was on his lunch break. We didn't say anything about it last week because we didn't want to get in your business and stuff. But after this week, you needed to know. I refuse to sit around and not say anything. Dean even told him to tell you. But we knew that Sami wasn't going to say anything. Hell he didn't. But now you know."

"Where did I go wrong?" Pamela said. "I was nagging him. It's all my fault. I pushed him to cheating."

"Pamela! Stop talking like that right now! You did nothing wrong! You were nagging him because he was being a jackass! That's why! You did not drive him to cheat."

"I just…I…why…would he do it…."

"He's a jackass. That's just it."

"You know what? I have a feeling Renee is telling her about what I've been doing," Sami said.

"And?" Dean said.

Sami slammed the wrench he was holding down onto the ground.

"What the fuck, Dean? I didn't come over here for you to have Renee tattletale to Pamela."

"She's telling Pamela something your punk ass should have been man enough to tell her."

"You're an idiot."

"No, Sami. You are the idiot."

"I'm out of here."

Sami walked out of the garage and went into the house. Dean slammed his hammer down on the counter and walked into the house as well.

"Pamela, let's go," Sami said.

"I'll call you later," Pamela told Renee.

"I know you told Pamela about me cheating. You and Dean need to stay out of our business!"

"I told her because she needed to know, Sami!" Renee said. "She is my best friend! You've hurt her! She does not deserve this."

"Let's go, Pamela," Sami said. "I don't have to stay here and listen to this."

"Sami, we need to talk about this when we leave," Pamela said.

"There's nothing to discuss, Pamela. I cheated on you. Yes, I fucked another woman. And guess what? It was your sister. Yes, I fucked your sister," Sami said. "Are you guys happy I have finally confessed? I fucked your sister, Pamela. I am sorry."

Pamela begin to feel lightheaded. She could not believe that everything was happening at the moment. Shaking her head, she sat back down on the couch in disbelief.

"Tell me you this is a joke," she said.

"No, it's not a joke," Sami said.

"Why?" Pam asked. "Why would you do this to me!?"

"We haven't been getting along, Pamela!" Sami said. "We argue daily. I just couldn't take it anymore!"

"You still did not have the right to cheat on me. And with my sister!?"

"Yes! With your sister!"

Pamela got up and walked to the kitchen with Sami following right after her.

"What are you doing?" Sami asked.

Pamela turned around and looked Sami dead in his eyes. He saw that she was crying.

"You don't regret cheating on me. Do you?" she asked.

"I do feel a little bad. But still, you brought this on your damn self," Sami said.

Dean and Renee could not believe what they were witnessing.

"You stupid bastard. You stupid piece of shit." Pamela said.

Sami smacked Pamela across her face, making her stumble a little.

"You bitch!" Sami said.

Pamela had blacked out and slapped Sami back. As soon as she grabbed a butcher's knife from a drawer, Dean immediately ran into the kitchen to stop Pamela from harming Sami. Pamela did manage to graze Sami as Dean yanked the knife away from her. He pulled Pamela away from Sami to keep them separated. Renee walked into the kitchen and tried to comfort her friend.

"I hate you!" Pamela said. "I hate you!"

"I hate you, too!" Sami said.

"Leave," Dean said to Sami.

"She just tried to fucking stab me and you guys are taking her side?" Sami said.

"Get the fuck out of our house, Sami," Dean said.

Sami shook his head. He walked out of the kitchen and made his way to the front door. Before he left, he turned and looked back at everyone.

"I hope Renee gets pregnant again so she can abort the baby," Sami said. "Bitch."

Now it was Dean's turn to blackout and lose it. He slapped the knife down on the kitchen and marched right into the living room. Before he could walk out of the door, he felt Dean hit him from behind. Once Sami was on the ground, Dean started punching him, landing punches on his face again and again.

Renee had ran into the living room to pull Dean off of Sami.

"Dean, let him go!" she said.

Poor Renee was struggling to pull Dean off of Sami. Dean was way too strong and pushed Renee out of the way.

"Dean!" Renee said.

"Fuck you!" Dean yelled at Sami.

He landed one more punch on Sami's face then got up.

Sami scrambled to his feet and ran out of the house.

Dean tried to catch his breath as he watched through the window as Sami hurried to his car, got in, and took off.

"Fucking prick," Dean muttered to himself.

"Your hand," Renee said.

"I'll be fine," Dean said. "Pamela, you don't have to worry about Sami anymore. You're better off without him. You deserve better."

* * *

Dean placed a bag of ice over his hand and laid his head back against his pillows.

"Today was a crazy ass day," he muttered.

"I'm glad you beat his ass," Renee said. "I still can't believe he brought up the abortion."

"That is why I beat his ass," Dean said. "Fucker."

"I can't believe he actually slept with Pam's sister. And did not feel any remorse whatsoever!"

"Cold hearted bastard. Man, I am beat. But I'll finish fixing the Aaron's bike by tomorrow."

"So you guys really were working on something."

"Yeah. But I can finish it alone."

Renee lifted the ice up off of Dean's hand and looked at it. It was slightly black and purple. She placed the ice back on Dean's hand and laid her head against Dean's shoulder.

"My right hand all jacked up," he muttered. "Never thought I would have to fight my friend."

"Never thought that either."

"How's Pamela holding up?"

"She's okay. She finally fell asleep. Poor thing."

"She can stay here as long as she wants."

"You're an amazing person. You know that?"

"I know. But Pamela did not deserve to get hurt."

"No, she did not. I want the best for her. She'll pull through."

"Yes she will. She's a strong woman like you."

Renee smiled.

"I swear I will always be faithful to you," she said.

"And I swear I will always be faithful to you, too."

Dean got up to dump the ice into the sink in the bathroom and came back to lie down. As soon as he turned off his light and laid down, he gave Renee a kiss goodnight and closed his eyes, holding Renee close to him.

Today had been a long day. He never thought in a million years he would have beat up Sami like he did but he did it. He did not want to do it but he did. Sami was talking shit and he deserved to get socked in his mouth. It hurt his heart to see Sami mistreat Pamela.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. No matter what we go through. I love you very much."

She held onto Dean and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you very much, too. I love you. Don't you ever forget it."

They soon heard a knock on their door. Dean turned on his light and sat up.

"Come in," he said.

Pamela opened the door and walked into the bedroom. She didn't say anything as she got into the bed and hugged both Dean and Renee.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for you," Renee said. "We love you so much."

"We love you and we are here for you. You can stay however long you want."

"Thanks, Dean. You're a good person. You know that?"

"So I've been told."

Pamela gave Renee a goodnight kiss and hugged her and Dean one more time before leaving. She closed their door and walked back into the living room to lie down on the couch again. She got situated, turned the lamp off, and relaxed.

Despite what happened that day and even though it pained her to know that Sami had cheated with her sister, it was not going to stop her from moving on with her life.

This was on obstacle that she was going to overcome.


	41. Chapter 41

Pamela was already up early in the morning cooking breakfast. She placed the plates on the table, along with napkins and forks.

"Time for your applesauce," Pamela said to Destinee.

Pam grabbed some applesauce from the pantry and opened it. She grabbed Destinee's spoon from out the drawer and went to Destinee.

"Here comes the choo choo train!" Pam said.

Destinee ate her applesauce and reached for the cup.

"Here comes another choo choo train!"

Pamela fed Destinee all of her applesauce then made Dean and Renee's plate.

Dean was the first one up. He walked into the kitchen and gave Pam a big hug.

"How're you feeling this morning?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Pamela said. "Just fine. I made you and Renee some breakfast. Grits, eggs, and bacon. Something simple. Not too fancy."

"It's perfect," Dean said.

"Is Renee up?"

"She's still asleep but she'll get up soon. I'll put her food way."

He walked over to Destinee's high chair and took the baby out of it.

"I heard her starting to cry this morning so I got her. Gave her a quick bath and dressed her in her onesie and put some socks on here," Pam said.

"Thank you," Dean said. As he gave Destinee a kiss on her forehead, she had reached up and grabbed his nose. "So you got my nose now?" He sat down and started to eat his breakfast, of course giving Destinee a little taste of it.

Pamela took Renee's plate and put it in the microwave. Dean watched as Pamela begin to wash the dishes. He saw that she had a sad look on her face. She was still hurt by what Sami had did to her.

"Pamela, you sure you're alright?"

"I'll be fine. Just can't believe my own sister would do that to me. Then again we haven't been seeing eye to eye on things. We don't get along. Which is why I don't talk to her."

"I am truly sorry you had to go through that. But things will get better. Believe me."

"Yeah."

Pamela wiped some tears away from her eyes. Dean got up, put Destinee back in her high chair, then hugged Pamela.

She wept as she hugged Dean back.

"Dammit," she muttered.

"It's okay to cry. Let it out," Dean said.

Renee soon came into the kitchen, gave a kiss to Destinee on her cheek, then joined in the hug.

"We are always here for you," she said.

"Thank you guys," Pamela said.

"We love you. Everyone loves you," Dean said. "Don't you ever forget it."

"I love you guys, too," Pamela said.

* * *

"Destinee is so heavy," Aaron said. He was sitting on the couch with Destinee in his arms.

"Your cousin is growing," Renee said. "Soon, she'll be able to ride a scooter with you!"

"Yay! Um…Auntie Renee…Destinee smells like poop," Aaron said.

"Time to change her," Renee said.

Renee took Destinee from Aaron and laid the baby down on her towel next to her.

"You're going to change her on the couch!?" Aaron said.

"Yup," Renee said.

"I'm going to leave the living room," Aaron said.

"You don't have to leave the room," Renee said. "Just turn your head."

"Okay," Aaron said.

His eyes were then glued to the t.v. ahead of him.

Dean came into the living room and shut the screen door behind him.

"I'm going to order pizza for dinner," he said. "I cut the grass and watered your plants for you."

"Thank you, darling," Renee said. "Would you throw away Destinee's diaper for me, pretty please?"

"Sure. Aaron, why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Dean asked.

"I don't want to watch as Auntie Renee changes Destinee's diaper. She took a poop," Aaron said.

Dean chuckled.

"Yep. Your cousin surprises me each time when I change her diaper."

Dean took the diaper and took it into the kitchen. He grabbed a plastic grocery bag from under the sink, threw the diaper in it, and threw it away. He quickly washed his hands before going back into the living room.

"What type of toppings would you guys like?" Dean said. He plopped down in a chair and whipped out his cell phone.

"Pepperoni as always," Renee said.

"Pepperoni!" Aaron said.

"Alright. Destinee, you want pepperoni? Of course you do," Dean said.

"She's not eating pizza," Renee said.

"Just the tomato sauce," Dean said.

"Dean!" Renee said.

"I heard pizza," Pamela said. She walked into the living room from the laundry room and joined Aaron and Renee on the couch.

"We are eating pizza," Dean said. "What toppings would you like?"

"Pepperoni," Pamela said.

"Pepperoni galore," Dean said. "I'm in the mood for pepperoni myself."

"I'll go get the pizza," Pamela said. "Me and Renee."

Dean ordered the pizza and told the person over the phone that it was for pick up.

"Okay, don't feed Destinee a buffet," Renee said.

"I will try not to," Dean said.

Renee sat Destinee on the floor. Dean sat up and held out his arms to Destinee.

"I'll give you a snack," Dean said.

Destinee began to crawl towards her father but then turned away from him and crawled directly towards the kitchen.

"Destinee!" Dean said. "Wait for me!"

Dean got up and went after Destinee. She stopped crawling and turned her head, smiling and drooling.

"You little, butterball," Dean said.

Renee laughed and got up.

"Time to go get the pizza. Help Uncle Dean with Destinee if you can, okay?" Renee said to Aaron.

"Okay, Auntie Renee!" he said.

Renee and Pamela left to go get the pizza. On the way there, they were able to talk to each other.

"You think I should kick Sami out of the house or I should move?" Pamela asked.

"You should kick his ass out of the house. But if you need to, you should move," Renee said.

"I haven't been at my house in a few days. Sami hasn't called me and told me anything. As usual," Pamela said.

"I hate to say this but he's probably with your sister," Renee said.

"He probably is," Pamela said. "There's a reason why I never spoke about Sharon much. Backstabbing is her hobby."

"I'm so sorry," Renee said.

"No, it's alright," Pamela said. "I have a cousin who lives nearby, actually. She could move in with me."

"That's good," Renee said.

"Yeah. Is it bad that I still love Sami despite what he did? I forgave him and yeah I am still hurt but I don't hate him."

"No. It's not bad."

"Okay. Just making sure."

"You'll be fine. But you really should kick Sami's ass out of the house if he's still over there."

Pamela smiled.

"I will. That's my house, dammit."

"That's what I like to hear! If you need help, just remember me, Dean, Lisa, and Jim have your back."

"Thank you. You're such a good friend."

"No problem. And you're a good friend, too. Now, let's get this pizza."

Renee and Pamela pulled up to Pizza Hut and got out of the car. They bought the pizza along with some sodas then left. Pamela held onto the pizza and put the soda near her feet. The smell of the pizza caused both Renee and Pamela's stomachs to growl. They were glad when they got back home and were able to eat the delicious pepperoni pizza.

Of course, Dean fed Destinee some tomato sauce from a slice of pizza.

"Dean!" Renee said.

"What!?" he said. "It's just some pizza sauce!"

"I'm going to body slam you," Renee said.

"No, you're not," Dean said.

Renee kicked Dean's knee under the table.

"That doesn't hurt," Dean said, grinning.

"You just wait until after dinner," Renee said.

"Can I have another slice of pizza?" Aaron asked.

"Of course you can," Dean said. He placed another slice of pizza on Aaron's plate. "And Destinee, eat some more tomato sauce."

"You just wait. I'm gonna get you," Renee said.

"I love you guys," Pamela said. She took a bite of her pizza. "And Dean, don't forget to feed Destinee some chocolate pudding."

"Pamela!" Renee said.

"I almost forgot about that!" Dean said. "Thank you for reminding me!"

"Ugh!" Renee said.

Aaron giggled.

"I want some chocolate pudding, too! I'll share it with Destinee," he said.

"Good grief, Charlie Brown," Renee said.

* * *

After dinner, Pamela got ready for bed. She was actually laying on a mattress this time since the couch was also a pull out bed. Dean obviously forgot to tell anyone that. Once again, if Dean's butt wasn't connected to him, he would lose it instantaneously.

She laid down on the mattress, grabbed the remote, and started flicking through channels. She heard her phone vibrate and saw that someone had texted her.

It was Sami.

" _Hey. I want to talk to you tomorrow if that's fine",_ the text said.

Pamela quickly responded back.

" _Sure. At the house?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Okay."_

" _Are you okay?"_

" _I'm fine. Goodnight."_

" _Night."_

Pamela locked her phone and continued flicking through the channels on t.v.


	42. Chapter 42

Pamela stirred the sugar in her coffee then took a sip from her cup. She was debating about whether to meet up with Sami or not. She really did not want to see him but something told her to just meet up with Sami and talk to him.

Renee walked into the living room and gave Pamela a hug.

"Good morning," Renee said.

"Morning," Pam said. "Sami texted me last night. He wants to talk to me."

Renee raised her eyebrow at Pamela then climbed into bed with her. She put her arm on the pillow then rested her head in her hand.

"What did you say to him?" Renee asked.

"I told him sure. And he wants to meet me at the house," Pam said. "I quickly gave him an answer so I could end the conversation."

"Do you want to talk to him?" Renee asked.

"Yeah. So he can get out of my hair," Pam said.

"Want me to go with you?"

"I would appreciate that very much. You think Dean will be okay with us going to see Sami? I know he's still mad at Sami."

"If you want both me and him to come with you," Renee said.

"That would be best," Pam said.

* * *

Pamela found herself sitting beside the very man who broke her heart. The very man who promised to never hurt or mistreat her. The very man who promised to take care of her and give her the entire world. But all of those promises were broken when he decided to cheat on her with her sister. Everything had changed and Pamela knew she needed to move on. Whatever Sami had to say to her, she was willing to listen but whatever he needed to say he needed to say it right then and there.

"How have you been?" Sami asked.

"Fine," Pamela said. "Taking it one day at a time."

Sami nodded his head and clasped his hands together.

"I know you're hurt about what I did. I'm sorry. I'm very sorry I slept with your sister," Sami said.

"You knew I never got along with Sharon. Why would you do that?" Pam asked.

"I was tired of you yelling at me. And I was unhappy. I should've told you all of this before I cheated," he said.

"Yes. Yes, you should have."

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes, I do. I don't hate you. But that does not mean I want to be with you again."

"Understandable. Part of me still loves you, too."

"It's good that we don't hate each other. I something to ask you though. Are you going to move out and live with Angela?"

Sami shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. "But you should come back home. It's your house."

Pamela looked up at Sami and nodded her head.

"You are right. I am coming back home. To my house. And I'm not trying to be mean but I don't want to live with you. If you need help finding a place, I will help you but that's it."

"Just like that, huh?"

"Oh yeah, just like that. I'm moving on with my life. This is an obstacle I am going to overcome. Like I said, I do not hate you. I just like you. I've already forgiven you for what you did. But I'm still moving on."

"What if I move in with Angela and things us don't work out?"

Pam shrugged.

"Hopefully, you can find someone else," she said.

"You're kicking to the curb, huh?" Sami said.

"Sami, I'm not trying to be mean but I don't want to live with you anymore. And this is my house. Now, I'm not going to let you stay out on the street or anything. But you can't stay here forever."

Sami nodded his head.

"Fair enough," he said. "I don't know why I kept thinking we could work this out."

Pam shook her head.

"I just want to move on with my life," she said. "I want to be happy."

Sami placed his hand on Pam's shoulder.

"And that's exactly what you'll be. I will give you what you deserve. I'll be out of your hair soon."

Pam smiled.

"Thank you for understanding," she said. She leaned closed to Sami, cupped his face in her hands, and kissed his cheek. "Even though we're not a couple anymore, I still wish the best for you.

Sami smiled.

"Thank you. I don't deserve your sympathy but thank you."

"No problem. And like I said I forgave you."

"Thank you. Um…I'm going to go over to Angela's tonight so that you can have the house to yourself. I'll come back tomorrow and get all of my stuff then leave."

"Sounds good. Now, is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Yeah. I'd like to say sorry to Dean and Renee."

Pamela called Renee on her cell phone and told her that Sami wanted to apologize to her and Dean. A few minutes later, they walked into the house and went into the living room. Dean continued to stand and hold Destinee as Renee took a seat in the chair.

"Dean, Renee, I'm sorry for what I said. I had no right to bring up the abortion."

"It's okay," Renee said.

"We forgave you," Dean said. "And even though you deserved it, I didn't like beating you up."

"I know. Think we can start over again? Still love you're my brother," Sami said.

"Yeah. We can start over again," Dean said. "Love you, too."

He handed Destinee to Renee and went to give Sami a hug.

Pamela felt relieved and happy. She was excited about moving on with her life and looking forward to what the future had in store for her.

* * *

"What's the matter?" Dean asked Renee. "You haven't said much since we got home."

"Just thinking about Pam is all," Renee said.

She got into bed and pulled the blankets over her.

"She'll be fine," Dean said. "You can't worry."

Renee smiled.

"You're right. I did enjoy her being here," she said.

"Maybe you should spend the night at her house," Dean said. "You, her, and Lisa."

"And leave you alone with Destinee so you can feed her whatever you want?"

"Yes.

Dean grinned and poked Renee on the nose.

"Nah, I'm joking. But I still think you should spend some time with Pam."

"I'll do that this weekend. But you can't feed the baby no damn buffet!"

"I won't, I won't. Just some mashed potatoes is all."

"Here we go."

Dean chuckled and rolled over to Renee's side of the bed. He got on top of her and rested himself in between her legs.

"Hmm," he said. He kissed Renee's neck, causing her to squirm in excitement.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hey to you, too."

Renee ran her fingers through Dean's curly hair. Dean staring at her with a huge grin on his face. Renee pinched his cheeks then poked him his nose before giving him a kiss on his nose.

"You're so cute. You know that?" Renee said. "Oh, and your mother showed me a picture of you when you were little. You looked so adorable."

"Was it the picture of me in a bathtub?" Dean asked.

"Yup."

"Of course. My mom thought it was funny that I had a bunch of bubbles in the bathtub so she snapped a picture. That was something else. Remember that picture of you when you were nine that you showed me? The one where you were standing under a tree?"

"Oh yeah!"

"I like that one."

"I know you do. Speaking of pictures, I like how the baby's photo album is coming along."

"Yeah. Our little butterball is getting big. Soon, she'll be running around everywhere."

"Yes, she will. And she's going to run you over!"

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

Dean tickled Renee's ribs and kissed her again. Renee tickled Dean back and wrapped her legs around him.

"Mmmmm!" Renee moaned.

"I need to eat you up right now," Dean said.

"Hmm. I know you're probably in the mood but can we make love in the morning? I am pretty sleepy," Renee said.

"Of course," Dean said. He gave Renee another long kiss before rolling over to his side of the bed.

They both heard Destinee start to cry over the radio.

"I'll go get her," Dean said.

He pulled the covers off of him and got up from the bed.

Renee texted Pamela to see if she was alright at home.

 _I'm fine. I'm finally at peace. I'm finally happy. I'm eating a big tub of chocolate ice cream!_

 _That's good! You want to have have a sleepover this weekend?_

 _Yes!_

 _Alrighty! I'll see if Lisa wants to join us._

 _Sounds good! I just want to thank you and Dean again. I'll see you at work tomorrow. Love you, sis!_

 _No problem! Love you, too._

Renee hooked her phone up to her charger and laid back down. She was happy that Pamela and Sami were able to go their separate ways peacefully. She was also proud of Sami for apologizing and admitting that he was wrong. And also for saying that Pamela deserved happiness.

Dean finally came back into the room after he put Destinee back to sleep. Hoping into bed after turning off the light, he got under the covers and spooned Renee from behind.

"Dammit," he said.

"What?" Renee asked.

"I meant to get some chocolate pudding. I'm still a little hungry. You want some?"

"Sure."

"I'll be right back."

Dean got up, cut the light back on, and left the room again.

"Oh, Dean," Renee said. "You are one of a kind."


	43. Chapter 43

"You can't look at my cards, Pam!" Renee said.

Pamela shrugged and slapped a red number 2 card onto the table. Lisa threw down the card that allowed her to switch colors, much to Pamela dismay.

"I change the color to yellow!" Lisa said.

"Dammit!" Pam said.

"Fudge," Renee said.

Lisa laid down a number 4 yellow card then held up the last card in her hand.

"Uno," she said.

"You've beat us twice now. What is your secret?" Pam said.

"I just have luck on my side," Lisa said.

Lisa ended up winning the game with ease. Renee and Pam demanded a rematch only after they shared some wine together. All three ladies went into the kitchen, with Lisa pouring all three of them a drink and putting ice cubes into the wine.

"Thank you, ma'am!" Renee said. She took a sip of her wine and went back into the living room.

"You think Dean is feeding Destinee some junk food right now?" Lisa said.

"Knowing him, yes," Renee said.

Renee and Pamela sat down on the couch while Lisa sat down in the chair. She placed the bottle of wine on the table and sat back.

"You know what? I very proud of my brother. He's so happy to be a father and a husband. I told him that if he mistreats you, I'm going to kick him in the ass!" Lisa said.

Renee laughed.

"Well, we're doing fine. But I will keep that in mind," she said.

After a few drinks, Pamela started to get tipsy and a little emotional. She placed her hand on Renee's shoulders and looked her friend in the eyes. Renee saw how glossy Pamela's were and just wrapped an arm around Pam's waist.

"You know what, Renee?" Pam said. "I…love you! I love you as well, Lisa. At least you guys won't turn on me like he did. At least you guys won't turn on me. You guys won't leave me. If we have an argument, you guys won't leave me. You guys will always be there for me! You guys won't rip my heart out like that son of a bitch Sami did! Why did he do this to me?"

"Do not blame yourself!" Lisa said. She sat down her cup on a coaster on the table then joined Pamela on the couch. "It is not your fault."

"Yes it is," Pam said. "I shouldn't have yelled at him."

"Pamela, you had every single right to yell at him," Renee said. "He was the one in the wrong. Not you."

Tears began running down Pamela's cheeks faster than lightning. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Damn," she said.

"I understand you're still hurt by what he did. You have every right to be," Lisa said. "But you don't ever have to worry about him again."

"You have us," Renee said. "You understand?"

Pamela looked at Renee and Lisa and nodded her head.

"We love you," Lisa said.

Renee and Lisa gave Pam a kiss on her cheeks the started to tickle her.

"Hey!" Pam said.

"There's that wonderful smile I was looking for!" Renee said.

"Thank you guys," Pam said. "Now, I'm going to tickle you two!"

* * *

 **November:**

It was November 8th. Dean and Renee's first wedding anniversary.

Usually, married couples like to go out to a restaurant and have a nice meal together or take a nice vacation somewhere. But Dean and Renee didn't that.

Instead, they went out to play laser tag. And they enjoyed every single minute of it.

Dean descended down the stairs of the laser tag floor and looked to his left then his right. He slowly walked, his eyes searching for Renee. She had already won the last round and Dean was determined to win this one. He checked every single area of the floor and could not find Renee. Even though it was dark with the exception of the lights from the lasers and the different color lights throughout the place, he knew he would be able to spot her out.

"I'll find you soon, my pretty," Dean muttered to himself.

"Found you first!" he heard a voice say next to him.

Renee stepped out from her hiding spot behind a pole, tagged Dean with her laser, then ran towards the stairs to the next floor.

"Get back here!" Dean said.

He ran after Renee and tried to shoot at her but missed. He hurried up the stairs and continued to shoot at her before he finally got a tag.

"Success!" Dean said.

"You got me this round," Renee said. She placed a hand on her hip and grinned at Dean. "This is quite the way to spend our first wedding anniversary."

Dean chuckled.

"It is. I loved it," he said.

"It is always fun kicking your butt."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes really!"

Dean walked up to Renee and put his arms around her.

"Well, I won this round, honey cakes," he said.

"There will be a next time," Renee said.

Dean smiled.

"Happy Anniversary," he said.

"Happy Anniversary," Renee said.

* * *

Renee grabbed the bed sheets as she arched her back.

Dean had one hand on her thighs as he fingered Renee and sucked on her clit.

"Fuck," Renee murmured to herself.

Dean then hovered over her and teased her entrance with his cock.

"You better fuck me," Renee hissed.

Dean continued to tease Renee, sliding his cock over Renee's clit.

"What's the magic word?" he teased.

"Fuck me."

"Close enough."

Dean slid his cock into Renee's pussy and started making love to her. Dean intertwined his fingers with Renee's and placed her arms over her head.

The two of them looked each other deep in the eyes as they made love to each other. Dean let go of one of Renee's hands and placed it on her cheek, gently stroking it. They were both in a trance, as if they were the only ones in the entire universe at the moment.

Dean begin rubbing her clit as he sped up his pace. Him and Renee felt their orgasms slowly creep up on them as they continued to fuck. Dean sat up, grabbed Renee's waist tightly, and continued to pump in and out of Renee until they finally came.

Renee felt Dean's hot cum enter her then felt him go limp inside of her.

They took a moment to catch their breath before Dean slid out of Renee and laid next to her.

"I'll be back," Renee said.

She got up to use the bathroom and clean herself then came back into the room and got back into bed. She snuggled next to Dean as put his arm around her.

"That was some good sex. As usual," Renee said.

"Yes, it was." Dean checked his phone to see what time it was. "It's 12:30 in the morning. Feels like we had sex forever."

"But it was some damn good sex. Even though it's not the 8th anymore, Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary to you, too."

The two of them then laid in the bed in silence. Renee idly rubbed her hand over Dean's chest as he gently stroked his thumb against her arm. She then heard Dean chuckle to himself.

"What's so funny?" Renee asked.

"When you were over at Pam's, I was eating some ice cream and I had Destinee in my arms. As I'm feeding her some ice cream, she put her hand into the bowl of ice cream and smothered it all over her face as she ate it," Dean said.

Renee laughed.

"I figured you'd feed her ice cream," she said.

"Yup. Gave her a bath after that then tried to teach her how to walk."

"How did that go?"

"She would stand for two seconds then sit right back down. And instead of crawling, she just scooted right away from me and went down the hallway. She looked back at me and saw that I was following her and started laughing."

"She likes playing with her papa. She thinks he's funny."

"I'm quite hilarious, if I do say so myself."

"You are."

"When we wake up, I'm going to make us some omelettes."

"Sounds good. But right now, we need to sleep."

"Yup. Night love."

"Night, honey."

Dean cut off his lamp and laid back down. Renee had a good feeling Dean was about to tickle her and she was right.

"And don't even think about tickling me, Dean! Dammit, Dean!"

* * *

 **Thanksgiving:**

Everyone was over at Lisa's house for Thanksgiving. They were at settled at the table and were eating. Dean opened two cans of cranberry sauce and placed it on two saucers on the table.

"I bought eight more cans as well," Dean told everyone.

"Eight!? You bought ten cans of cranberry sauce!?" Renee said to Dean.

"Yeah," he said. He cut the cranberry sauce and placed some on Renee's plate. "Bon appetite!"

Renee simply laughed and ate her food.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Dean said.

"Mommy, can I have some ham?" Aaron asked Lisa.

She sliced Aaron a piece of ham and put it on his plate.

"There you go, love," Lisa said.

"Thanks, Mommy," Aaron said.

"You're welcome," Lisa said. "Pam, you alright?"

Pam nodded her head.

"Damn right," she said. "These mashed potatoes are delicious."

"I'm glad everyone is enjoying their food," Jim said.

"I know I am," Dean said.

Ella was feeding Destinee some mashed potatoes.

"She eats just like you," she said.

"I know," Dean said. "After this, she's going to eat some chocolate pudding."

"Of course," Renee said.

After dinner, everyone retreated to the room to relax and mingle. Renee and Dean were in the kitchen baking chocolate chip cookies with pecans.

"This was a good day," Dean said.

"Yes, it was," Renee said.

"Seeing my parents get along with yours is definitely a plus. Look at how happy they are. My mom definitely is going to spoil Destinee. Look at how many kisses she's giving the baby!" Dean said.

Renee smiled.

"A lot of love there," she said.

She took the cookies out of the oven and placed the baking tray on the stove.

"Looks good," Dean said.

Renee used a spatula to pick up a cookie and took a bite of it before handing it to Dean. He ate the cookie in one bite.

"That was delicious."

"It was definitely delicious."

Renee put the spatula down and hugged Dean. He kissed her on the lips and smiled down at her.

She smiled up at him and pushed a strand of hair out of his face.

"Happy Thanksgiving. I love you, Dean."

"Happy Thanksgiving. I love you more, Renee."

Aaron, smelling the aroma of the cookies, made his way into the kitchen and happened to walk in on his uncle and aunt sharing a kiss. He giggled at the sight.

"Ewww!" he said.

Dean and Renee both looked at their nephew.

"Ew?" Dean said. He tickled Aaron.

"Uncle Dean!" Aaron said. "Can I have a cookie?"

"You sure can," Renee said. She handed Aaron a cookie and watched as he happily ate it.

"Thank you!" he said.

"You're welcome," Renee said.

Aaron beckoned for his uncle and aunt to come near him. Both Renee and Dean knelt down to see what Aaron had to say. Aaron kissed Renee on her cheek then kissed Dean on his cheek.

"I love you Auntie Renee and Uncle Dean," he said.

"We love you, too," Renee said.

"With all of our heart," Dean said.

They have Aaron a big hug and a kiss on both of his cheeks. Dean let Aaron climb onto his back to give him a piggy back ride.

Renee then placed the cookies on a paper plate and left the kitchen with Dean and Aaron to spend time with the family.


	44. Chapter 44

_Happy Thanksgiving._

This was the text message that Sami had sent to Pamela. She replied "Happy Thanksgiving" to him then locked her phone again. Recently, Sami had been calling and texting her often. Even though Pam didn't have a problem with this seeing how she forgave Sami, she had a slight feeling that he wanted her back. She felt that Sami wanted to start over, tell her how he has changed and how he's realized his mistakes, and how he would never cheat on her again. But Pam was not going to go through that again. She did not want to get back with Sami and did not care if he begged or pleaded. After everyone left Lisa's house, Pam went to spend the night with Renee and Dean. She had to tell them about Sami.

"He talks about you sometimes at work," Dean said.

"He does, huh?" Pam said.

"Yeah. But he never told me that he texts and calls you," Dean said.

"I don't know. I have a feeling he wants to get back together with me but I don't want to get back with him," Pam said. "I need to tell him soon."

"Has he visited you?" Renee asked.

"No. He's just called and texted me," Pam said. "Pass me some of those cookies, please."

Dean passed the container of cookies to Pam who happily grabbed a chocolate chip cookie and ate it.

"Well, we're going to head to bed. All of that food is making me sleepy," Dean said. "Good thing I don't have to go to work tomorrow."

"Me neither. Pam, you can finish off the cookies," Renee said.

"Will do!" Pam said.

All three of them got up from the couch so that Pam could role pull out her bed. Dean and Renee helped put blankets and the pillows on Pam's bed before giving her a big hug and heading back to their room.

"I do not like how Sami is texting and calling her. I know they don't hate each other but still. He sounds desperate," Renee said. She was searching through Dean's drawer for one of his t-shirts. "You think you can talk to him if he doesn't stop if Pam can't get through to him?"

Dean unzipped his pants and took them off.

"I will," he said.

"I'm not trying to get into Pam's business but I just don't want to see her hurt again."

"It's understandable. And you're not in her business. She confides in you. You're her best friend. You two are like sisters. She's like to sister to me too. I don't want to see her hurt. If she wants me to talk to Sami, I will."

Renee grabbed a shirt and put it on.

"You look good in my shirts," Dean said.

"I know I do," Renee said.

Renee climbed into bed and laid down on top of Dean. He pulled the covers over them and hugged Renee tightly.

"Comfy?" Dean asked.

"Yes I am. Thanksgiving was great," Renee said.

"Yes it was. I'm glad I brought some food over here. And I did not forget the cranberry sauce, either."

"I knew you wouldn't."

"Damn right I wouldn't. Goodnight love."

"Night, dimpleface."

"Looks like someone wants to get tickled again."

"Don't you dare!"

"Not tonight. Tomorrow night, yes."

Dean gave Renee a kiss then turned off his lamp.

* * *

Pam was reading through the magazine in the backroom during her lunch break. Renee had left to get them something to eat. A new employee who had just started working at the flower shop that day was working at the moment. She saw someone walk into the store and approach the counter.

"Hello, sir. What can I help you with today?" the girl asked.

"Is Pamela working today?" the man asked.

Pam happened to hear the conversation from the backroom and immediately closed her magazine. The voice of the person who was speaking to the new employee sounded extremely familiar. She got up from her chair and made her way to the counter to see who wanted her.

"Hey, Pamela!" Sami said.

 _I knew it,_ Pam thought to herself.

"Hey," she said.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Sami asked.

"Sure," Pam said. "Let me get my coat."

Pam went back into the backroom to get her coat then came back out.

"I'll be back, Sarah," she told the girl working.

"Okay," she said.

Sami hurried and opened the door for Pam when she was about to walk out.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," Sami said. "You don't mind sitting in my car and talking?"

"No, it's fine," Pam said.

Sami walked with Pam to his car then unlocked the doors. He opened the passenger door for her then closed it when she got in. His car smelt a like a mixture of cigarette smoke and some food. When Sami got into the car, Pam asked him to roll down her window, which he quickly did. She wanted to be back inside of the shop were it was nice and cozy but she didn't want to

"So, how have you been?" Sami asked.

"I've been good," Pam said.

"I hope you don't mind me stopping by."

"It's fine."

Sami bit his lower lip and thought about what to say next. He saw Pam staring idly out of the window with a calm look on her face. He wondered if she really was mad at him but chose not to say.

"Um…I know I've been texting you. And calling you," Sami said. "Quite frequently."

"It's okay. Um…do you want to get back with me? Is that part of the reason why you've been texting and calling me lately?" Pam asked.

Sami put his key into the ignition and turned it so that the heater could come on.

"Part of me wants to get back with you," he said. "I can do better this time if you give me the chance. I won't cheat on you ever, ever, ever, ever again."

"Did you and Angela break up?" Pam asked.

"We did," Sami said. "I've been living with one of my buddies from work for a while."

"Sami, I'm not trying to be mean but I don't want to be your girlfriend again. I've been happy being single. I've been happy with my life now."

"I know. But if you give me a second chance, I'll prove to you I can do better."

"Sami, no."

"Come on, Pamela!"

"I said I don't want to get back with you, Sami!" Pam had to take a few deep breathes before talking again. "I'm sorry, Sami. There's Renee going into the shop. I'm going to head back inside. If you want, we can talk later or something."

"Just a few more minutes," Sami said.

"No, Sami. I'll call you later," Pam said.

When she was about to open the door, Sami quickly locked it.

"Stay," he said.

"What the fuck? Let me out, Sami!"

"Stay!" he said.

Sami grabbed Pamela's arm and pulled her to him. He forcefully kissed her, causing her to start hitting him.

"Don't do that!" Sami said.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Pam said.

She shoved Sami and hit the unlock button on his keys, immediately opened the door and scrambled out of the car. Pam began to run back to the store but was caught by Sami who had somehow managed to catch up with her. He held onto her tightly from behind.

"LET ME GO!" Pam screamed.

Renee and the girl in the flower shop happened to look out of the window and see Pamela in trouble.

"The fuck!?" Renee said.

Renee stopped what she was doing and ran outside to help Pam. When she tried to pull Pam away from Sami, he got infuriated and pushed Renee to the ground. He then tried to drag Pamela back to his car.

Sarah had grabbed the phone and was about to call the police until she saw a couple of people rushing to help Pam and Renee.

"Let her go, you sick fuck!" one guy shouted at Sami. He pulled Sami off of Pam and put him in a headlock.

"Pam!" Renee said.

Pamela rushed back to Renee's side and helped her friend up.

Other people were ready to attack Sami for what he did to Pam and Renee.

"I'll leave," Sami said. "Just let me go."

"Beat it, shithead," the guy said.

He let Sami got and watched as he got into his car, turned the engine on, and drove off.

"Are you guys okay?" the guy who hurt Sami asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Renee said.

"Want me to call the police?" another woman asked.

Other people around them were in agreement in calling the police.

"No. It's fine," Pam said. "Thank you guys, though."

"No problem. But I really wanted to kick his ass," headlock guy said. "But at least you guys are alright."

"We are. Thank you guys again," Renee said.

Sarah walked out of the shop to make sure Renee and Pam were okay.

"You guys alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Renee said. "I'm going to call Dean right now."

* * *

Dean was about to go back to work when his cell phone started to ring. Pulled his phone out of his pocket on his hoodie and looked to see that Renee was calling him. He stepped back into the snack room and answered his phone.

"Hey, Nae," he said.

"Dean, Sami came by to see Pamela. He wanted to talk to her so they did. They were in his car. Sami tried to get Pamela to get back with him but she said no. When Pamela tried to leave, he locked the door and tried to keep her in the car. She managed to get out and she ran away but Sami caught her. I tried to get to Pam but Sami pushed me to the ground. Some people helped me and Pam. Someone put Sami in a headlock and threatened to break his neck. Me and Pam are fine now. But you need to deal with Sami," Renee said.

"Believe me, I will. As soon as he gets back to work," Dean said. "Motherfucker is going to regret putting his hands on you and Pam."

"Me and Pam will be closing up early this evening," Renee said.

"Do that," Dean said. "You guys need some rest."

"I'll see you when you get home," Renee said. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Dean said.

He hung up his phone then left the snack room to wait for Sami.

* * *

Sami pulled into the parking lot of his job and cut his engine off. He got out of the car and locked it and headed into the building. As soon as he did, he saw Dean waiting for him.

"We need to talk," Dean said.

"Look-" Sami said.

"Shut the fuck up," Dean said. "I need to talk to you. Now."

Sami backed up and walked out the building again. Dean was right behind him, fuming.

"Keep walking," Dean said. "Walk until we get around that corner."

Sami obeyed Dean's instructions and walked to the corner of the building. Once there, he turned around and faced Dean. But before he could say anything, Dean had punched him in the mouth. Sami fell to the ground and scrambled back to his feet only to get knocked down again by another one of Dean's punches. Dean then kicked Sami in his stomach a few times before pouncing on him and punching Sami a few more times.

Dean grabbed Sami by his shirt and looked into his former friend's face, which was slightly bloody.

"That's for Pamela and Renee," he said.

Dean let go of Sami's shirt and got up. He looked at Sami one more time before going back to work, leaving Sami on the floor writhing in pain.


	45. Chapter 45

Renee handed Pam a cup of lemon tea and sat down next to her on the couch.

"It's all my fault," Pam said. "I should never have continued to talk to him."

"It's not your fault. Who knew he would be this desperate," Renee said.

They heard Dean pull into the driveway and turn his engine off. Renee got up and went to open the door for Dean.

"You alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Dean said. "Are you and Pam okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Renee said.

Dean came into the house and gave Renee a hug and a kiss.

"Pamela, you don't have to worry about Sami anymore," he said. He went to give Pam a big hug as well.

"Thank you," she said. After giving Dean a hug, she drunk some of her tea and took a deep breath.

Renee closed both the screen and front door then locked them. She turned around and happened to catch a glimpse of Dean's right hand which was slightly bruised.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked.

"I punched Sami as many times as I could," Dean said. He didn't notice how his hand looked until then. He looked and saw that his knuckles were a little black and blue.

"Let me get you some ice and alcohol," Renee said.

Dean walked over to Destinee's play pin and picked her up.

"Hello there, honey bunch," he said. "Daddy is happy to see you." He kissed Destinee on her cheek and went to sit down in the chair. "Were you good for Mommy and Aunt Pam? Hmm?"

Destinee just looked at her father while sucking on her pacifier and smiled.

"Thank you for kicking Sami's ass for me," Pam said.

"No problem. I even texted him and warned him to stay away from you, Renee, and everyone else," Dean said.

"I see your friendship with him is over with," Pam said.

Dean sighed.

"Yup."

He held the baby facing forward and squeezed her tummy.

"I know you thought you would never stop being Sami's friend."

"Things happen. I just have to move on, you know?"

"Yeah."

Renee came in with ice in a zip loc bag that she had wrapped in a paper towel and placed it on Dean's right hand when he placed it on the arm rest.

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," Renee said. "I'm going to get dinner started."

* * *

 **Later that night:**

Renee was feeding Destinee as Dean got into bed and pulled the covers over him. He stayed sitting up as he thought about what had happened earlier.

"You still thinking about what happened?" Renee asked Dean.

"Yeah. Didn't know Sami was that bat shit crazy."

"Hey, some people change. It's not your fault. How's your hand?"

"It's fine."

Dean tilted his head back against the headboard and took a deep breath. He looked over and watched as Renee fed Destinee her bottle. He reached for Destinee's toes and gently squeezed them, smiling a little when he saw her smile.

"Why Daddy gotta mess with your toes, huh?" Renee said to Destinee.

"Because they're so soft and she's ticklish," Dean said.

"I know they are," Renee said.

She finished feeding the baby then put Destinee over her shoulder to burp her.

"You think you're going to be okay at work tomorrow?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Dean said.

"Is Sami working tomorrow?"

"He is. But I'm sure he'll stay away from me."

"I'm worried he'll try to go after Pam."

"Not on my watch. I warned him to stay away from everyone."

"I hope he's learned his lesson."

"He has."

* * *

Sami poured alcohol onto a cotton ball and wiped the cut on his cheek clean, wincing at the stinging of the alcohol. He tossed it in the trash can then grabbed another cotton ball out of the bag and poured alcohol onto it. His friend was walking by the bathroom and stopped when he saw the cuts on Sami's face.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"You know Dean from work?" Sami said.

"Dean…?"

"Dean Ambrose."

"Oh, yeah! The guy from Cincinnati!"

"Yeah. Him. That bastard."

"Whoa! What's with all of the hostility?"

"He beat me up today. That's why I'm standing here in front of the mirror and cleaning these cuts and shit."

"Why did he beat you up?"

"Today I had gone to visit my ex-girlfriend Pam and that didn't go well. I tried to win her back but she didn't want to get with me again. I flipped out, tried to lock her in the car but she unlocked the door and got out. I got out of the car and ran after her and grabbed her. Her friend, who's Dean's wife, came to help but I pushed her down. I was going to drag Pam back to my car but some dude grabbed me and threatened to beat my ass. So I left after that."

Sami's friend shook his head.

"You shouldn't have done what you did today. You wouldn't be fucked up now. You deserved the ass whoopin' you got from Dean."

"Whatever, Tom. I don't want to hear it. I miss Pamela. I just freaked out and lost it alright?"

"Sami, she doesn't want you anymore! Can't you see that?"

"I told her I've changed."

"Sami, you can't force someone to be with you. I see why Pamela ran away from you. Plus, you pushed Dean's wife? If I were Dean Ambrose, I would be mad as well. I would've beat your ass myself."

"I still love Pam."

"If you loved her, you wouldn't have cheated on her."

Sami sighed and placed the cap back onto the bottle of alcohol.

* * *

"How's Destinee?" Dean asked his mother.

"She's doing fine," Ella said. "Gerald is feeding her right now."

"That's good," Dean said. "I'll pick up Destinee after work. I'll talk to you later. Tell Dad I said hi and that I love him. And give Destinee a kiss and tell her Daddy loves her, too."

"Will do. I'll see you soon, Dean," Ella said. "Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

Dean hung up his cell phone and finished off the can of Sprite he was drinking. He heard the door to the snack room open and saw Sami walk in. Dean crushed the empty can of Sprite in his hand and sat it down on the table. Sami shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and walked over to the table Dean was sitting at.

"Stop right there," Dean said. "You don't need to come further. What do you want?"

"Just wanted to say sorry for what I did to Renee," Sami said.

Dean started tapping his fingers on the table and continued to stare directly into Sami's eyes.

"Apologize accepted. But you still aren't allowed near my family," he said.

"Look, I said I'm sorry," Sami said.

"I can't have you around my family if you're acting like a maniac! Which you are!"

"I said I'm sorry. What more do you want?"

"To stop acting like a maniac!"

"I'll try! And I need to say sorry to Pamela."

"You can tell her over the phone. Because you're not going over to her house."

Sami cocked an eyebrow.

"You can't tell me where to go, Dean."

"In this case, I am. I told you to stay away from Pamela. She also told me that she wants you to stay away from her."

"This is bullshit! You and Renee have some fucking spell over Pam! It's fucking ridiculous!"

Dean slammed his fist down on the table.

"It is not bullshit! You brought this on your damn self! Excuse the everlasting fuck out of Pam for having friends she who she is comfortable being around, can confide in, and trust! I love Pam as a sister and I'm tired of her suffering at your hands!"

"So you're the perfect one, huh?"

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't say stupid shit. I am not perfect."

"You act like you are. Must be nice to have the perfect life. You get raises, you have a wonderful house, you have a nice ride, you're happily married, you have a gorgeous daughter, and you have family who love and care for you."

"That does not make me perfect, Sami."

"I wish I had what you have, Dean. I sort of envy you."

"You've made bad choices. Just like your bust your ass and you never give up when it comes to work, you could've did that when you were with Pam. You could've put in work. But you didn't. You tucked your tail in between your legs and ran off like a dog!"

"I'm not trying to bring up the past, but remember how you stopped talking to Renee for a month after she had the abortion? You had every right to be upset over the abortion and guess what else? Remember how you threw Renee out of the front door of your house? Did you forget that part, Ambrose? Huh!? So it was okay for you to do what you did. And not one time did anyone tell you to stay away from Renee! Did they!?"

Dean got up and threw the can away in a trashcan nearby. He then walked towards Sami and stopped in front of him.

"Everyone understood how heartbroken I was over the abortion. I did have a valid reason to be upset at Renee. But you know what's different about our situations? I reunited with Renee and made it work. I didn't force myself upon her and she didn't force herself upon me. And even though we weren't together, I didn't go and sleep with another woman. Not even someone related to her. Deep down in my heart, I still loved Renee. We have had our share of bad days. We argue sometimes. We sometimes argued in front of Destinee when we shouldn't have. I did not like seeing and hearing my baby cry because her parents were arguing in front of her. Sometimes Renee would be holding Destinee when we argued, sometimes it was I who was holding Destinee when we argued. You know my life has never been perfect. Life is not perfect. But I've overcame every damn obstacle that has crossed my path. Me and Renee reconciled and we got married. And we had Destinee. Getting married and seeing my baby come into the world were the best days of my life. I'm not saying be like me but you didn't have to cheat. All Pam wanted was for you to help her. It wasn't fair she had to do most of the work in your relationship. That's all Pam wanted you to do. Just help out more. Make things equal and even between you two. But you fucked it all up. Because you wanted to act like a little boy. You tucked your tail in between your legs and you ran. And you slept with her own sister who she doesn't talk to. What kind of shit is that, Sami? Then you get mad when Pam doesn't want to get back with you and you go mad and try to lock her in the car when she leaves then run after her and try to drag her back into your car! If I cheated on Renee, she wouldn't be pleased at all. And I'm sure she probably wouldn't want to be with me, either. And if I tried to lock her in my car then chased her down for not wanting to be with me she definitely would not want anything to do with me. But I am not going to cheat on my wife. At all. It does not matter how much we fight or argue. We have thought that maybe we rushed into marriage, which is normal for some to think that, but we're doing fantastic. Now, that does not make me better than you in any way or better than anyone else. But that's how it is Sami. I don't hate you but…I can't be friends with you if you're going to act crazy. I'm not."

Dean walked past Sami and was about to leave out of the door when Sami spoke up.

"I'm sure you liked kicking my ass, too," he said.

Dean held the door open and turned around.

"I had to do it," he said.

"This isn't going to happen again," Sami said.

"Don't give me a reason to kick your ass. Stay away from Pamela," he said.

Dean walked out of the snack room to work again, leaving Sami in the snack room. Sami pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number from his contacts. He put the phone to his ear and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" a voice said on the other side.

"Steven, looks like me, you, and Zack are going to have to teach Dean Ambrose a lesson," Sami said.


	46. Chapter 46

"Oh! I wonder who that is!" Ella said to Destinee.

Ella opened the front door and saw Dean wave back.

"Hi there," Dean said.

"Who's that? Hmm?" Ella said.

Destinee looked at Dean, smiled, and leaned forward to reach out to her father. Ella handed Destinee over to Dean and grabbed the baby's bag by the door.

"Thank you for watching Destinee for me," Dean said.

"No problem!" Ella said. She handed Dean Destinee's bag and looked back to make sure she packed everything.

"Where's Dad?"

"He's asleep. He had so much fun with Destinee that he wore himself out."

"Did you have fun with grandma?" Dean asked Destinee. "I've missed you."

Destinee responded by throwing up on Dean then laughing about it.

"Destinee…" Dean said.

Ella chuckled.

"I'll help you clean up. Come on in."

* * *

Dean finished drying off the dishes he washed and put them up in the cabinet.

"You want to do some yoga?" Renee asked from the living room.

"As long as you're in front of me as we stretch so I can see your ass," he said.

"Ha ha," Renee said. "Pamela said her cousins are over at her house and she's fine. That's good."

"That's some good news," Dean said.

Placing the drying towel on the handle of the oven, Dean turned off the kitchen light and stepped into the living room.

"Ready?" Renee asked.

Dean stepped on his mat then bent all of the forward, touching the mat with his hands.

"Get in front of me and I'll be ready," he said.

"Dean, I don't have to get in front of you!" Renee said.

She started playing meditation music on her cell phone and sat down on her mat beside Dean. Dean pulled his mat behind Renee and sat down behind her.

"This will be a great view," he said.

Renee rolled her eyes and closed them.

"I'm sure it will be," she said.

Dean scooted up behind Renee and rubbed both of her thighs. He kissed her shoulder blades which were exposed thanks to her tank top.

"Dean…" Renee whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Just…relaxing…just need to get my mind off of work."

"What happened?"

"Sami is such an idiot. He thinks Pam wants him still. He thinks I have the perfect life and stuff. I told him the truth. It's not like that."

"Good. You guys didn't fight again did you?"

"No. I shouldn't have kicked his ass the other day at work. We were on the side of the building but still. I can't lose my job. I've worked too hard to screw everything up."

"It's good that you didn't fight again at work. But it's good that you talked to Sami and told him exactly what he needed to hear. Hopefully he'll stay away from Pamela since she has her cousins with her. Damn shame she can't live in peace. I think she should put a restraining order against him."

"She should. But I'm sure her cousins will sweep the floor with him."

"They will. Now, can we start our yoga session?"

"Hmm…let me see…nope!"

"Dean, don't tickle me unless you want me to kick you in the face again!"

"You will never do that again! And I will make sure of it!"

Dean pulled Renee into his lap and stared down at her. Renee looked up at Dean and playfully flicked his nose.

"You're a goof," Renee said.

"I know I am," Dean said.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out to see who texted him. It was Sami.

Renee saw Dean's smile fade away as he continued to look at his phone. He responded back quickly then shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"Who was that?" Renee asked.

"Sami. He wants to have brunch with me at the waffle house tomorrow," Dean said.

"Oh. You know, I may be wrong, but I think you still love Sami as a brother," Renee said.

"I do, Nae. I just…I just wish he would learn."

"I understand. I know it's hard for you. Just go, have brunch with him, and get it over with."

"I will do that. But waffles do sound very good, though. I'm going to take you this weekend."

"Thank you kindly."

"You're welcome, my queen. I'm going to take Destinee with me tomorrow, if that's alright."

"It's fine. Just don't feed her any waffles."

"I'll give her a tiny, tiny, tiny, tiny bite. And some whip cream."

"You can't resist feeding her food, can you?"

"Nope. My little butterball is going to enjoy a nice meal tomorrow."

"Let me know how everything goes tomorrow."

"I will."

"Now, let us start this yoga session."

Dean tickled Renee's neck, causing her to sit straight up.

"Dean Ambrose, if you tickle me one more time, so help me!" she said.

Dean winked at her and sat up straight to start meditating. Renee squinted at him then turned her back to him as she got back into her meditating position.

Of course, Dean couldn't help himself as he tickled her sides and squeezed her butt.

They never started their yoga session because they ended up horsing around in the living room. And of course, Renee ended up kicking Dean in the stomach when he tickled her again.

He just never learns.

* * *

Dean took a sip of coffee and added more sugar into it. He looked up and saw Sami walked towards the booth.

"Hey," Sami said, sliding into the booth.

"Hey," Dean said.

"Did you already order?" Sami asked.

"No. But here comes the waiter," Dean said.

The waiter quickly took their orders and left. Sami looked over and saw Destinee sitting in her carrier besides Dean staring at everything around her.

"Destinee is getting so big," Sami said.

"She is," Dean said. He wiped the drool coming out of her mouth with her bib. He also double-checked to make sure her carrier was secured next to him. "Brightens my day every single day."

"I'm sorry for assuming you have a perfect life. It was wrong of me."

"Don't even sweat it. I truly hope you thought about what I told you."

"I did. I haven't spoken to Pam yet. I'm going to give her some time."

"Her cousins are with her now. So you can't go over to her house and think you can start some shit with her."

"I'm not going to start anything."

Sami received a text message from Steven and picked up his phone to answer it.

 _How long will you be in the restaurant?_ he asked.

 _Not long. Patience._ Sami said.

The waiter came back with their food, told Dean how adorable Destinee was and how it was cute that he wanted to let Destinee taste the waffles, much to Dean's delight, then left.

Sami dug into his food and begin to think about what was going to happen after they left the restaurant. He loved Dean as a brother but he was tired of Dean always beating him up. Sami was simply tired of everyone beating him up. He wished that Dean didn't bring Destinee but there was no turning back now.

After they finished eating, Dean asked for a takeout box and him. The him and Sami split the bill and paid at the counter then left the waffle house.

"You headed home?" Dean asked as he walked to his truck.

"Yeah," Sami said.

Sami had parked near Dean's truck on the side of the restaurant. As he walked to his car, Sami saw Steven and Zack sitting in their car beside his. Sami looked back and watched as Dean put Destinee into the truck.

Steven quickly texted Sami.

 _You didn't tell us he was going to bring his baby with him!_ he said.

Sami took his phone out of his jacket pocket and texted Steven back.

 _I did not know he was going to bring his baby!_ Sami texted.

 _I think he's finished putting her into the truck. Let's do this."_ Steven said.

Him and Zack got out of their car and started walking along with Sami towards Dean.

"Alright, you're nice and buckled in," Dean said. "When we get home, I'm going to continue feeding you the waffles. I'll just leave the waffles next to ya."

"Dean," Sami said.

Dean turned and saw Sami standing with Steven and Zack.

"I'd like you to meet Steven and Zack," Sami said. "They're going to help me kick your ass."

Dean hurriedly shut the door to the truck and locked it then shoved his keys into his back pocket.

"Why did you hire two goons? If you wanted to fight me, then you should've gave me a place and a time to fight you one on one."

"You're going to see how it feels like to have basically everyone against you. That's why I told this two to come with me to the diner. And that is why I asked you to brunch. So I could get my revenge."

"Take your best shot," Dean said.

Zack was the one to throw the first punch but missed. Dean dodged out of the way and punched Zack in the mouth then punched Steven as he came towards him. Sami made sure he stayed out of the way as he watched Dean fight back.

Zack then tripped Dean and made him fall to the ground. Both Steven and Zack started kicking Dean in the stomach and ribs. Dean yelled out in pain as his assaulters continued their attack on him. They then picked him up and dragged up to the side of his truck. The same side Destinee was on and slammed him against the door beside her twice. Destinee started to cry loudly, tears falling down her cheeks.

When Steven and Zack pinned Dean to the truck, Sami came over and started punching Dean in the face. Each hit made Sami feel good inside. He kicked Dean in the stomach then punched him one more time with all of his strength. Steve and Zack let go of Dean and let him slide down to the ground. Steven and Zack spitted on Dean before walking off.

"Thank you," Sami said.

"No problem," Steven said.

Sami squatted down and looked into Dean's eyes. His lip was busted and a small cut decorated his right cheek.

"Tsk tsk," Sami said. "Hopefully this will teach you not to stick your nose into my business anymore and not tell me who I can or cannot see. If I want to talk to Pamela, I will. End of story."

Sami got up, spitted on Dean, then walked off to his car.

Sami, Steven, and Zack then pulled out of the parking lot of the diner.

Dean slowly stood up and leaned against the truck as he walked around the back of it so that he could get in on the other side. He reached into his back pocket, pulled out his keys, pressed the unlock button on the remote, then opened the door. He climbed into the backseat and closed the door behind him. Locking the door again, he threw his keys down onto the floor then scooted over to Destinee who was still crying. He took her out of her car seat and held her in his arms.

"It's okay," he said quietly to Destinee.

He rocked her back and forth until she stopped crying and fell asleep in his arms.

Dean continued to hold the baby as he sat in the truck. He didn't move or do anything. His mind kept replaying what had happened to him. How his former friend really did what he did. He knew exactly how he was going to deal with Sami and his goons once and for all.

* * *

When he got home, he had completely ignored Renee as she asked him what had happened when she saw his busted lip and the cut on his face. He laid Destinee down in her crib then headed straight for the jacket closet in the living room.

"Dean, talk to me!" Renee said.

He continued to ignore her as he searched the closet for whatever he was looking for. Renee reached out and grabbed his arm but Dean just shook her off.

"Dean! What happened to you!? Talk to me!" Renee said.

Dean finally found what he was looking for in the closet on the ground then turned and faced Renee.

"Sami and his goons jumped me today. He wanted me to go out to eat with him so he could jump me and get revenge. He's mad because I told him to stay away from Pam. They slammed me against the door of the truck. Destinee was on the other side of it. They beat me up in front of my child and made her cry. I'm going to get revenge," Dean said.

Renee started to get nervous as she had never seen Dean get this angry before and felt as if she wasn't talking to Dean anymore in this very moment. She saw what Dean was holding in his hands and took a deep breath.

"Dean, baby…put the bat down…or give it to me…" Renee said. "You don't have to do this. Enough fighting. Enough is enough, sweetheart."

"He's not getting away with this!" Dean yelled at Renee.

"Dean, you need to calm down," Renee said.

However long it took, Renee was not going to quit trying to calm Dean down.


	47. Chapter 47

"Don't tell me to calm down, Renee!" Dean yelled.

"Put the bat down!" Renee yelled back.

Dean brushed past Renee and hastily walked towards the front door.

"You're not leaving this house!" Renee said.

"Watch me," Dean said.

Renee had to hurry and beat Dean to the door before he was able to put his hand on the knob. Dean closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then opened his eyes again and stared at Renee. If she had to wrestle him to the ground to take the bat away from him, then so be it. If she had to fight her own husband to keep him from doing something stupid and landing himself in hot water, so be it. She did not want Dean doing something he was going to regret. She understood that he was angry and upset, but this was not the way to go. The fighting would have to stop.

"Renee, move," Dean ordered.

"No, Dean. Now give me the bat," Renee said.

"I am not giving you this bat. Now move!"

Renee grabbed the bat and tried to yank it away from Dean but he snatched it out of her grasp.

"Dean, I don't want to fight you," Renee said. "Please, give me the bat."

Dean shook his hand.

"Can't do that. I'm going to finish this. Sami and his friends are gonna pay for what they did!"

"They're not worth it!"

"Renee, him and those other assholes beat me up in front of Destinee! She was crying! Those bastards are going to pay for what they did!"

"Dean…let it go. Please. I'm glad you taught Sami a lesson. I am. But now you're about to bash his head in. I understand you want revenge but I don't want you to wind up in jail over Sami."

"I'm not through with Sami and those other two shitheads. Not by a long shot. Please move."

Renee shook her head and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"I can't do that, Dean. You're my husband. I love you too fucking much to let you do this."

"Why do you have to make things difficult at times, huh?"

"Why do you have to be difficult?"

"I'm not being difficult."

"Yes you are."

"I'm trying to leave the house and you're in my way. I am not going to put my hands on you but I will probably have to pick you up and move you out of my way so I can walk through this door."

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep you from leaving this house."

Dean reached for the doorknob and opened it but Renee shut it back.

"MOVE!"

"NO!"

"GODDAMMIT!"

Dean pulled Renee out of the way but she pushed against the door with all of her might.

"RENEE, MOVE OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY!"

"NO!"

Renee slapped Dean across the face out of anger and frustration. Dean looked back at her like she committed the worst crime on earth. Dean decided that standing in front of the door arguing with Renee was a waste of time. He didn't want this to escalate into a fight between them.

"Fine," Dean said.

He turned and went to put the bat back in the closet. He would just have to go after Sami and his friends that night once Renee fell asleep.

* * *

The rest of the day was more calm and went smoothly. Renee tended to Dean's wounds and put a bandage over the cut on his cheek. Dean honestly believed that he would be able to go out later and go after Sami.

Much to his dismay, however, she was on the couch in the living room watching t.v. for a while after dinner. He knew why she was doing this but he was still going to go after Sami and his crew, no matter what. In the meantime, he gave Destinee a bath and washed her hair.

"It's a shame you had to witness what you did earlier," Dean said to Destinee. He lifted her arms so that he could wash her armpits. "Mommy doesn't want Daddy to do anything. But Daddy is upset that those jerks beat me up and they did it in front of you. And they made you cry. And Daddy doesn't like that at all."

As Dean finished washing Destinee off, he grabbed her towel then picked her up and wrapped it around her, then poured her water out. He didn't' bother to take her tub out and instead left it in the bathtub.

Dean began to think maybe he could go after Sami and his friends after work. Sami did work tomorrow and it would give him a great opportunity to be able to go after Sami. Of course Dean didn't think about before since he was livid earlier over what had happened.

But now Dean knew exactly what he was going to do.

In the meantime, however, he got Destinee ready for bed, managed to go get Renee and convinced her to come to bed and watch cartoons with him and the baby.

The rest of the night went smoothly and everyone fell asleep watching Tom and Jerry.

* * *

Dean had to remind himself to keep calm while at work and focused on his task at hand. He was on good terms with his boss and wanted to stay on good terms with his boss. But his goal of getting back at Sami never escaped his mind, however. Even though he was hammering nails into some wood, his thoughts remained on Sami and his goons. He felt someone tap his shoulder and immediately looked behind him.

"Hey," Tom said. "You're Dean? Dean…Ambrose?"

"Yeah," Dean said.

"I'm Tom. Tom Banningfield," he said. He extended his hand out towards Dean.

Dean sat his hammer down and shook Tom's hand.

"I think I've met you before," Dean said.

"Yeah. We had lunch with Sami one time," Tom said.

"Oh yeah. Now I remember. Speaking of Sami, have you seen him around today?"

"Yeah I did earlier. Um…he had told me about what happened between you guys. Sami was bragging about it. Even bragged about you getting beat up in front of your baby girl. He was being a dick about it. He was staying with me but I told him to get out of my house by today because of what he did to you. You alright, though?"

"Yeah. I'm alright." Dean touched the small bandage over his cheek. "I'm still standing. But I just…I just want to get my hands on Sami."

"Sami told me about his friend's who helped him attack you. Their names are Steven and Zack. I know Steven and I know where he lives. I'm going to give you his address. Sami told me he's going to move in with Steven after work so you'll be able to find him there."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Need some help?"

"Just a little."

"You got yourself a new partner."

Dean smiled then picked up his hammer and got back to work.

* * *

Renee was pacing back and forth in the living room as she anxiously waited on Dean to answer his phone. He was usually home by five but it was 6:42 and he still hadn't come home. Dean picked up his phone after the fifth ring.

"Renee, don't start yelling at me. Please," Dean said.

"Dean, where are you?" Renee said.

"I'm about to go somewhere."

"Somewhere like what? Dean, if you are going after Sami, I swear I am going to beat your ass myself!"

"Renee, just calm yourself."

"I can't calm myself, Dean. Do you understand that I've been worried about you ever since yesterday!?"

"I know. But Renee, I need to do this. It has been eating away at me. I see Sami now. I'm about to pull out of the parking lot of my job as soon as he takes off."

"Dean, please come home. You don't have to do this, baby. You don't have to."

Dean took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Renee," he said.

"Dean, please!"

"Give Destinee a hug and a kiss for me and tell her I love her."

"Dean!"

"I love you, Renee. I'll be home soon. Gotta go."

"Dean!"

Renee looked at her phone and saw that he had hung up.

"Fuck!" she screamed.

She couldn't call anyone to help her look for Dean because he had already left his job and was going after Sami.

"Your father is so bullheaded!" she said to Destinee as she picked her up out of her play pin. "Can't believe this. But here's a hug and a kiss. Daddy says he loves you. I just wish he loved to listen. Time to eat."

All Renee could do was simply wait for Dean to come home.

He had been hell bent on getting back at Sami and nothing was going to stop him.


	48. Chapter 48

Dean was three cars behind Sami on the road. As long as he didn't blow his cover, it was all good. Dean took one more puff of his cigarette and blew the smoke out through his nose. He wasn't a smoker at all but his anxiousness had got the better of him and he gave in. He needed something that was going to help him remain calm as he followed Sami.

Sami took a right off of the main road and continued to drive down the street towards Steven's house. Dean cut on his signal, made a right, and kept a good distance behind Sami. He squeezed the steering wheel as he kept his eyes locked on Sami's car as he was going to disappear into thin air. Even though it was getting dark, Dean had his sights locked on Sami's vehicle. Sami began to slow down and pulled over in front of Steven's house. Dean slowed down and pulled over behind a car already parked on the street and turned off the engine. He watched as Sami got out of his car with a duffle bag in his hand. Steven had walked out of his house to greet Sami on the lawn, hugged him, then walked with him back into the house.

Grabbing his bat from the passenger seat, Dean unbuckled his seatbelt, took the keys out of the ignition, and got out of the car. Locking the truck, he shoved his keys in his back pocket and made his way towards Steven's house. Dean was glad the streetlights were on because he needed to see once he was ready to beat Sami, Steven, and Zack's ass. Dean walked to Steven's yard and looked around to see if anyone was outside. Everything was quiet and not a soul was in sight. But that would probably change soon.

Dean walked up to the house and banged on the screen door as hard as he could. He gripped the wooden bat tightly behind his back in his hand and braced himself when he heard Steven on the other side.

"Who the fuck is banging on my door!?" He opened his front and screen door to see who it was. "I'll be damned. Dean. Look you guys, it's Dean. The loser is back."

Steven made the mistake of stepping out onto the porch. Dean smirked at him and chuckled.

"I'm the loser, eh? I may have lost the other day but I'm no loser. What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Zack emerged from behind Steven and stood beside him.

"So I'll know the names of the guy's asses I'm going to beat," Dean said.

"Well, since we're going to beat your ass right now anyways, we might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Steven and this is Zack. And we, along with Sami, are going to kick your ass. You got a lot of nerve coming here. And how did you find us?"

"I followed Sami," Dean said. He looked directly at Sami who was standing behind Steven.

"Cut on the porch light, Sami," Zack said.

Sami quickly flicked it on.

"Looks like you don't know when to quit," he said to Dean.

Dean smiled.

"I am here for revenge. And I am here for sweet satisfaction."

Steven scoffed.

"Let's get this asshole. Again."

"Not this time, bitches," Dean said.

He revealed the bat in his hand and swung at Steven then Zack. Dean began to hit both Steven and Zack multiple times as they tried to protect themselves with their arms. All Dean saw was red and he knew he was getting his revenge. His sweet satisfaction. He hit Zack and Steven in their arms, legs, backs, and even hammer away on their butts. Literally. They were both rolling around on the porch and writhing in pain.

Sami stood froze in the middle of the doorway. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed in front of him.

Dean looked at Sami and immediately charged after him. Sami stumbled backwards and fell on his ass then tried to scoot away from Dean.

"S-s-stop!" he said.

Dean lifted the bat over his head and hit Sami hard in leg with it.

"AGGH!" Sami yelled out.

Dean hit Sami a few more times in the legs, arms, and back before setting the bat down.

"Okay…" Sami said. He barely could move. "You…win."

Dean got on top of Sami and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Not yet," Dean said.

He punched Sami in his face then got up and kicked him in his stomach. He then pulled Sami up and threw him over the coffee table, causing him to fall over it. Dean walked around the coffee table, grabbed Sami by his hair, and slammed his head against the coffee table five times. Dean slammed Sami's head one last time and gave it all of his might. He made sure he put all of his might into the last slam before lifting Sami's head up again.

"This is for my baby. This is for Pamela. This is for Renee. This is for me. I win, shithead," Dean said.

He let go of Sami, spat on him, then turned and grabbed his bat. He looked at Sami one last time before leaving the house. Zack and Steven were still on the ground outside moaning in pain. Dean stopped and squatted down between both of them.

"This is for my baby. And this is for me. I win, shithead number one Steven and shithead number two Zack," Dean said.

Dean got up, spat on both Steven and Zack like he did to Sami, then got up and left. He looked around him again to see if anyone had seen what was going on at the house but still no one was in sight.

He jogged to his truck, unlocked the door, then got it. Reaching in his back pocket, he pulled out his keys and stuck them into the ignition and started the engine. He put his seatbelt on, backed up a little, then made a u-turn and drove down the street.

Dean smiled to himself. He finally got his satisfaction. And his revenge.

* * *

Renee was half asleep on the couch when she heard someone walk in. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Dean!?" she said.

"I'm back," he said.

"Dean, where have you been!?" Renee said.

"I took care of some business," Dean said.

Renee saw the bat in Dean's hand and sighed. He threw it down on the ground and went to Renee. She got up and hugged him.

"Is this over?" Renee asked Dean.

"Yeah," Dean said. "Let's hope so."

"It needs to be over," Renee said. "Let's get to bed."

* * *

"He did that!?" Pamela said.

"Yes," Renee said. "Dean told me he snapped. He has a temper, I know. Hopefully, all of this bullshit is over with."

"How bad did he beat them?" Pam asked.

"Bad enough," Renee said.

Renee poured Pam another glass of tea inside of her cup.

"Well, Sami won't mess with anyone again," Pam said. "I made sure I deleted his number and erased him from my memory long ago."

"Good."

Renee got up to check on the snicker doodle cookies in the oven.

"They smell so good," Pam said.

"I know," Renee said. "They're one of Dean's favorite cookies. Thought I'd make some for him to cheer him up. Least I can do."

"You look exhausted. You should go lie down in bed. I'll finish baking the cookies. Your parents are babysitting Destinee and Dean is hanging out with his buddies. Relax yourself, Nae."

"I'm trying. I just don't want Dean to do anything else crazy. I've been worried and I didn't sleep much since last night"

"Like I said, go and lie down."

"Alrighty."

Renee went to her bedroom and plopped right on the bed.

"Feels so damn good to lie down," she muttered to herself.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Pam was shaking Renee awake.

"Renee!" she said.

"Huh!? What!?" Renee said.

"It's Dean," Pam said.

Pam handed Renee's cell phone to her. Renee took it and held it to her ear.

"Dean?" she said.

"Renee, I'm in jail. I need you to come and bail me out."


	49. Chapter 49

_**Last night:**_

" _How bad did you beat them?"_

" _Not bad. They'll be sore but I didn't break anything. I don't think."_

 _Renee sighed and turned off her lamp._

" _Renee, I know you are mad as hell at me right now. But I needed to get everything out of my system."_

" _I am glad that you got it out of your system. I don't blame you for being upset and going after them, but enough is enough. I was worried sick about you, Dean. I have never seen you pick up a bat and want to use it to beat someone."_

" _I did beat them with it. And I slammed Sami's head against a coffee table as well. I just lost it."_

 _Renee couldn't believe what she was hearing but it was best that Dean tell her._

" _You did what you did. Now enough is enough. You need to move on. Think about us. Think about Destinee."_

" _I know. I know. Do you forgive me?"_

" _I forgive you."_

 _Dean scooted over next to Renee and kissed her cheek. With the light from the moon shining in through the window, Dean could see Renee looking back at him as he gently stroked her cheek._

" _I love you," he said._

" _I love you, too," Renee said._

* * *

 **Present:**

"Someone has posted bail for you," an officer said to Dean.

Dean got up as quick as lightning and was happy to walk through the metal bars when the officer opened the door for him. Dean walked into the waiting area and saw Renee waiting for him. A person at the front gave Dean his wallet and car keys back and told him about going to court. Despite that setback, he was extremely happy that Renee bailed him out but he knew she herself was not too happy with him. She had her arms crossed and didn't say anything to Dean as they walked out of the jail and towards the car.

They got in the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"My truck is at the bar by the auto shop," Dean told Renee. "Can you take me to go get it?"

Renee made a u-turn at a green light and began to take Dean to the bar.

"Look-" Dean started.

"Shut the fuck up, Dean."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"No, I'm not going to shut up. I'm your husband, not your child. I have something I need to say to you, Renee. I know Sami ratted me out because I saw him in the parking lot when the police came up to me to arrest me. Sami's pressing charges against me."

Renee shook her head and tried to keep her eyes on the road.

"If you would've just kept your dumb ass home!" she said.

"Well, I didn't! I did what I did! Last night you said that you were glad I got that off of my chest!"

"I know. And now I regret it."

"Whatever."

"It is not whatever, Dean! You have a family. You have a baby. You can't keep getting into fights with Sami and shit. You see the situation you are in now!?"

"I know, Renee! I need your help! Yelling and fussing at me is not going to fucking help this fucking situation!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DID WHAT YOU DID! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR DUMB ASS AT HOME!"

"LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I DIDN'T! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO!? HOP IN A TIME MACHINE AND TURN BACK THE HANDS OF TIME!?"

"IF I COULD, I FUCKING WOULD!"

"BUT YOU CAN'T! SO, WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DEAL WITH IT!?"

"I CAN'T STAND YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"I CAN'T STAND YOUR ASS EITHER!"

Renee almost missed the turn to go into the parking of the bar but managed to turn in time. She drove Dean to his truck, slammed on the brakes, and unlocked the door.

"GET OUT!" she yelled.

"GLADLY!" Dean yelled back.

He got unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. Renee drove off and went back home. Dean pulled out his car keys and unlocked the door to his truck. Hoping in, he turned on the engine then the radio, put on his seatbelt, and drove out of the parking lot of the bar. He didn't want to go home at the moment but that's where he needed to be.

* * *

When he got home, he saw Renee walking into the house. He parked on the street then got out of his truck and made his way into the house.

Renee was angrily slamming pots and pans around in the kitchen. Pam was looking straight ahead at the t.v. as if she didn't see or hear anything.

"Hi, Dean," Pam said. "You alright?"

"Yeah," he said. "Can you not slam stuff and break anything, Renee?"

Renee ignored him and slammed a pot on the stove. Dean threw his jacket off onto the couch then went into the kitchen. He yanked another pot out of Renee's hand before she could slam that too.

"Stop," Dean said.

"Fuck off," Renee said.

"We need to stop yelling at arguing with each other. We've been at each other's throats all day and it's not going to help. We have to talk this out."

"I'm still too upset about this," Renee said.

Pam didn't want to intervene with in Renee and Dean's business but she ended up asking a question anyways.

"Dean, where's Sami?" she asked.

"I don't know where that bastard is. But he's pressing charges against me," Dean said.

"What!?" Pam said.

"Yeah," Dean said.

"Oh, hell no!" Pam said.

She immediately whipped out her phone, unblocked Sami's number, then dialed Sami's number. She waited as the phone rang multiple times before Sami answered.

"Hello?" Sami said.

"Drop the fucking charges against Dean. NOW!" Pam said.

"Whoa, whoa! Can't we discuss this over some coffee? I've been meaning to meet up with you," Sami said.

"Fuck you. Drop the charges against Dean."

"Can't do that. Bastard almost paralyzed me."

"Good! He should've paralyzed your creepy ass! You have some nerve talking about pressing charges against Dean when I should've pressed charges against your ass for harassing me and hurting Renee. Ever thought about that? I let you slide but I may just press some charges against you!"

"Pam, Dean beat me and my friends with a bat. He slammed my head against a coffee table and gave me a concussion."

"And you and your friends beat Dean up in the parking lot in front of his baby who was crying her little heart out when she saw her father get hurt. And you did this because you are mad that no one is letting you hurt me. You are mad because I'm not letting you hurt me anymore and I've moved on. You hurt my friends and you deserved what you got. I wish Dean would knock you upside your head with his wooden bat again."

Sami rubbed his temple and sighed.

"You are not going to win this. Just give it up," Pam said.

"Fine," Sami said. "I'll drop the charges."

"Good. And you will apologize to Dean."

"Fine. Whatever. Bye."

Sami immediately hung up and Pam was happy.

"You don't have to worry about anything else," she said.

"I'm worried about you and Sami going at it again," Renee said to Dean.

"Don't stay too worried," Dean said. "I'll…try to keep myself calm."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

"That's what I liked to hear."

Renee wrapped her arms around Dean and stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier," she said.

"No need to apologize," Dean said. "You were right. Are your parents bringing Destinee home tonight?"

"They're keeping her for the night. Which means we have the night to ourselves after dinner," Renee said.

"Okay, lovebirds. That is my cue to take my black ass home," Pam said.

"I'll take you home," Dean said.

"No. You stay home and relax. I'll call my cousin," Pam said. "Oh Renee, don't forget the snicker doodle cookies."

"Oh yeah!" Renee said. She opened the oven, grabbed a mitten, and pulled out the cookies from the oven. "For you!"

"Well, I'll be!" Dean said. He grabbed five cookies off of the baking pan and started to eat them. "Damn, these are good. Thank you. I've been hungry all day."

"I'm just going to bake the macaroni and cheese that I bought from the store for dinner. If that's okay," Renee said. "I know you like homemade mac and cheese but I just didn't feel like cooking today."

"Yeah, it's fine. Don't stress yourself out over it, Nae."

"Dean, you should put some of those cookies back. You don't want to spoil your appetite now do you?"

"I won't."

Renee placed the cookies on the stove then turned on the oven to get it warmed up for the mac and cheese. She wanted to put the events of tonight behind her. Never again did she want Dean back in jail over some idiot. She truly hoped that Dean was done with Sami once and for all.

Forgive and move on.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes and was greeted by Destinee and Renee.

"Happy Birthday, sleepyhead," Renee said. She placed Destinee right next to Dean and watched as she crawled on top of her father.

"Thank you," Dean said. "Oh! Happy Birthday to you, too, honey."

"Our baby is a year old today," Renee said. "I'm so happy."

Dean sat up and stood Destinee on her two feet.

"You know what, Destinee? You're the best birthday present I ever got. Mommy cussed me out for nine months straight and even when she was having you, would throw things at me sometimes, and give me the blues. And I enjoyed every single minute of it because I love your mother and I love you. When the doctors placed you in my arms, I was very happy. I was ecstatic. I can't believe you're one already. Growing up on your parents, you are. You remind me of what's important in life and how I can't screw up again. I love you."

Renee and Dean gave Destinee a kiss on her cheeks, making Destinee giggle and laugh.


	50. Chapter 50

"Dean, you have fed Destinee enough icing!"

"Never too much icing, Renee!"

Destinee stuck her finger into Dean's slice of cake then put her fingers in her mouth.

"See, she likes it!"

"Only you!"

"Time for Destinee and Dean to open their presents! Alright, everyone into the living room for presents!" Ella said.

"I wanna give Uncle Dean and cousin Destinee their present first!" Aaron said. He ran into the closet and grabbed a bag.

Everyone settled into the living room and watched as Dean sat down in the chair along with Destinee.

"Oh, Aaron got us something!" Dean said to Destinee. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Uncle Dean!"

Dean dug into the bag when Aaron sat it in front of him and pulled out a picture in a frame. It was a picture of Dean asleep on the couch while holding Destinee who was also asleep.

"Aww! It's a picture of me and you asleep!" Dean said.

"I took it with Mommy's new camera. She told me that she was going to blow it up. I thought she really was going to blow it up but she said people at the camera place would develop them. So, they did their developing magic and developed this amazing picture of my favorite uncle and favorite cousin in the entire world!"

"That was very kind of you guys. Thank you," Dean said.

"You're welcome!" Aaron said. He gave his uncle and Destinee kisses and big hugs.

"Lemme see!" Renee said.

Dean handed her the picture. Renee smiled when she saw it and looked at Dean.

"Don't they look cute!?" Ella said when she saw the picture.

"Yes! They do!" Renee said.

"Alright, next is my and Gerald's present!" Ella said.

"I'm sure you got Destinee more toys," Dean said.

"Two toys. But mainly clothes. I bought you something nice as well!" Ella said.

There was a knock on the door. Jim went to open the front door to let Pamela in.

"Birthday father and birthday daughter!" she said. "Happy Birthday to Dean and his clone!"

"Very funny, Pamela!" Dean said.

"You know I love you!" Pam said.

* * *

"Hey, Dean!" Tom said.

Dean laid down some wood on the ground then knelt down to look into his toolbox for some nails and a hammer. Him and a few others had been working on the floor of a new building that was going be an auto place.

"Hello there. How goes it?" Dean said.

"Nothing much," Tom said. "Um…have you heard from Sami?"

"Nope," Dean said. "Not ever since he dropped the charges against me."

"He's here right now," Tom said.

"He is, huh?" Dean said.

"Yeah. I…um…I didn't tell Sami you were here."

"Thanks. But I wouldn't have been mad if you did tell him I was here."

"No?"

"Nope."

Tom looked behind him.

"Ah, shit. Here he comes," he said. "I'm going to stay right here in case something happens."

Dean saw the effects of his beating on Sami. Sami's forehead was slightly decorated with black and blue bruises on his forehead. He limped slowly towards Dean and stopped a few feet in front of him. He took a quick glimpse around then looked at Dean.

"I know Pam told you I dropped the charges. And I did. I quit today. I'm leaving town. Moving on. I just came to say bye."

Dean nodded his head.

"I wish you the best," he said.

"Take care of yourself," Sami said. He extended his hand towards Dean.

Dean shook Sami's hand then hugged him. This surprised Sami but he hugged Dean back without question.

"I will. You take care of yourself as well," Dean said.

Dean stepped back and put his hands in his jean pockets.

"I will. Take good care of your family as well. You're a great dad and husband," Sami said. "Hopefully, in the future we can patch things up. I've already said goodbye to Pam."

"I don't…I don't hate you. I forgave you," Dean said.

"Now that I think about it, I do not deserve your forgiveness. But thank you," Sami said. "I know we…were enemies…but um…I did some thinking and…despite everything that's happened, you're still like a brother to me."

Dean chuckled.

"No problem," he said.

"See ya later," Sami said. "Take care, Tom."

Tom and Dean waved at Sami as he waved back at them then left the building. Dean sighed then resumed working.

"I know that was tough," Tom said.

"It was. But life goes on, you know? I hope he betters himself," Dean said.

"Yeah, I hope so, too." Tom knelt down and grabbed a hammer out of Dean's toolbox. "I'll help you."

"No, it's fine."

"I insist."

"Alright. Thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

"Sami's leaving town for good, huh?" Renee asked.

"Yup," Dean said.

"Well, Pam can finally live her life in peace," Renee said.

"I know," Dean said.

"Oh my gosh!" Renee said. She jumped up and stood on the bed.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"There's a spider in the corner!" Renee said. "Look!"

Dean looked in the direction that Renee was pointing to, squinted his eyes, then finally saw something tiny and black crawling up the wall.

"Scary ass," he said.

"Whatever. Get your big ass up and kill the spider!"

"Okay, I appreciate how you just demand for me to get up to kill the spider on the wall when you could be the one doing it. Scaredy cat."

"Shut up, Dean! And go kill that damn spider!"

"Woman…"

Dean picked up his sneaker from under the bed then went over to Renee's side of the room to kill the spider.

"Get it, Dean! Please, hurry!"

"Renee Paquette Ambrose! I need you to chill out!"

"I can't chill out, Dean Ambrose!"

Dean slammed his shoe against the wall and stopped the spider from progressing further on the wall. He looked at the squished spider then looked back at Renee.

"Happy now, Mrs. Ambrose?"

"I'm happy, Mr. Ambrose. Now clean that up."

"You know what? You are going to stop giving me orders!"

"You love me!"

"I do. And I'd love to tickle the hell out of you."

"Watch it!"

Dean quickly went to get some tissue from the bathroom and cleaned the wall of the remains of the spider. He jokingly carried the dead spider towards Renee, who threw her pillow at him, then put the tissue into the toilet and flushed it.

"Happy, scaredy cat!?" Dean said when he walked back into the room.

"I am happy!" Renee sat back down and pulled the covers over her. "And I'm not a scaredy cat!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Damn you, Dean! I am not!"

Dean crawled into bed and laid down next to Renee.

"Scaredy cat," he whispered.

Renee pinched his cheeks.

"Fucker!" she said.

"Remember when I took you to the park and you started crying when you watched all of the butterflies flying around everywhere? We were eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and drinking orange juice."

"Oh, yeah? I do remember that. Hey, those butterflies were lovely!"

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Dean and Renee were sitting on the bench in the park by the pond. They were watching as some people were throwing bread crumbs into the pond to feed the ducks and others were either jogging, playing Frisbee, or simply laying in the grass._

" _Hmm. These sandwiches are good," Renee said._

" _I'm glad you are enjoying them. I thought you were going to body slam me if I didn't make them quickly," Dean said._

" _I'm sorry, love."_

" _No need to be sorry. I want everything to be right just for you. Plus, I didn't drag my feet this morning." Dean rubbed Renee's stomach then stopped when he felt Destinee kicking. "She's enjoying the sandwiches, too."_

" _She is."_

" _It's such a pretty day."_

" _What's the temperature?"_

" _Eighty degrees."_

" _Perfect. I'm glad I wore this summer dress. How you think I look? Is orange a good color on me? I know I'm fat…I'm so fat."_

 _Renee started to cry as she continued to eat her sandwich and drunk some of her orange juice._

" _Don't say that about yourself, Renee. You're not fat," Dean said. "And orange looks fantastic on you."_

" _I am," she said. "I look like a blimp in this dress. I shouldn't have worn it."_

" _You look gorgeous and wonderful," Dean said. "You are beautiful." He wiped the tears flowing down Renee's face with his thumb. "You understand?"_

 _Renee nodded her head._

" _Mmhmm."_

" _Good."_

" _Look at the ducks. Look at the butterflies. Oh…the butterflies…" Renee started to cry again. "Dean, look at the butterflies! Oh!"_

 _Dean finished his sandwich, quickly dusted his hands off, then wrapped his arms around Renee._

" _They're amazing creatures!" he said._

" _I know!" Renee said. "I can watch them all day on this beautiful day in August."_

" _Let us watch in awe," Dean said._

 _And they spent the next twenty minutes watching the butterflies fly all over the place._

* * *

 **Present:**

"Those were amazing butterflies," Renee said.

"Yes they were. Speaking of butterflies and the outdoors, we should take our little one to the waffle house tomorrow then the park," Dean said.

"Sounds like a terrific plan."

"Yup. We just need a day to ourselves."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."


	51. Chapter 51

"Alright, here you go," Dean said to Destinee. He fed her some whipped cream and watched as she smacked her lips as she devoured it. Destinee tried reaching for the spoon to eat some more as Dean gave her more whipped cream.

"Dean, not too much," Renee said. "Gosh, I feel like we've fed Destinee two racks of ribs with extra barbeque sauce."

"Renee, I'm only giving her a small amount of whipped cream. Don't you worry, my darling."

Renee took some butter and spread it over her waffles then cut a piece and ate it.

"This is very good," she said.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. I can enjoy eating a nice meal and don't have to worry about getting jumped afterwards."

Renee looked up at Dean.

"Dean, that's in the past," she said. "Don't let it eat away at you."

"I won't," Dean said.

The tone of his voice indicted that he was still hurt by Sami's betrayal but Renee decided not to press the issue further and instead continued to enjoy brunch.

After brunch, they headed to the park. Dean carried Destinee around and showed her everything in the park. Him and Renee sat down at the bench near the pond.

"This is where your mother and I had peanut butter jelly sandwiches and orange juice. It was a nice day outside. I saw little kids playing and couldn't stop thinking about the day you'd start running around." Dean stood Destinee up on her feet in his lap. "Cutie pie."

When he gave Destinee a kiss, she started laughing and squealing.

"I see a tooth!" Dean said.

Renee looked closely and indeed saw a tooth sticking up a little out of Destinee's bottom gum.

"Aww! Your first tooth is coming in!" she said.

"Isn't she going to get mad? Or cranky? Then start crying because she'll be in pain?"

"Maybe."

"Ah. Good thing she has those teething rings. Just try not to scream your head off, alright?"

"Hopefully she won't." Renee looked at Dean and saw that he was thinking about something. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Um…my job…my boss was thinking of sending some of us to another city to work for two weeks. We would have to stay in a hotel and stuff. It's in Damond City. That's about two hours away."

"Are you worried that your boss will ask you and you'd have to be away from me and Destinee?"

Dean nodded his head.

"I just…I just want to stay. I know I shouldn't chicken out but I don't want to go."

"If your boss asks you to, will you?"

"I won't have no choice."

"We'll be fine. If your boss wants you to work in Damond City, then go."

"Easy for you to say."

"It is. Because I know you'll be fine if you do go. I believe in you. I have faith in you."

Dean smiled.

"I can always count on you to make me feel happy," he said.

"You definitely can," Renee said.

Dean placed Destinee on the ground while continuing to hold her.

"Let us see if you can stand or walk a little," he said.

Destinee lifted up her right foot but then put it back down. She started to coo and speak gibberish instead of walking. Dean picked her back up and sat her on his lap.

"Soon," he said.

"Yup. Soon," Renee said.

"You know what we should make tonight for dinner? Chicken and dumplings," Dean said.

"Sounds good."

Renee held out her arms so she could hold Destinee. When she held the baby in her arms, Destinee ended up throwing up on her mother. Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally, she didn't throw up on me!" he said.

"Shut up, Dean! It's probably from you feeding her all types of food!" Renee said.

"Nonsense!" Dean said.

"Whatever! Let's go home. It's getting cold out here and I don't want Destinee to be outside for too long."

Getting up, they made their way to the truck.

"I'm not happy that you threw up on you but she always throws up on me."

"Mmmhmm. Sure, Dean."

"I'm serious, Nae."

"Since you're smirking still, I'm going to body slam you when we get home."

"After we eat, you can try to body slam me."

"Deal. And I will body slam you. No doubt about it, honey bun."

* * *

Dean kept trying to teach Destinee on how to walk and he was very confident that she would learn how to walk very soon. He dangled his car keys and some of Destinee's toys in front of her to try and get her to go after them. Instead of walking, however, she would just crawl towards her father. Dean decided to hold her up and stand her on her feet to try to get her to walk. The baby didn't attempt to move her feet and instead bounced up and down.

"Aww, toots," Dean said. "Soon. Soon."

Renee enjoyed watching Dean teach Destinee how to walk. She herself have tried to get Destinee to walk but the baby just ended up crawling again.

"Dinner is ready," Renee said.

"Let's eat!" Dean said.

Dean sat Destinee into her high chair then went to the cupboard to get her some apple sauce. Renee put their plates of food on the table then sat down. Dean grabbed Destinee's spoon out of the drawer and brought her applesauce to her. He opened it and started to feed it to her.

"This is a sight to see!" Renee said.

"Ha ha. Yes, I don't always feed our child junk food," Dean said. He sat down and took a bite of his food. "Damn, woman. This is good."

"I'm glad you like it," Renee said. "I'm going to get some more chicken tomorrow to make chicken casserole. How does that sound?"

"Sounds delicious," Dean said. "Oh. I just forgot. I have to give Lisa her sugar back. I'll be right back."

Dean quickly grabbed the sugar from the cabinet then headed out of the door.

"Don't eat my food," Dean said as he headed out.

He walked onto the sidewalk and saw a car pull into his sister's driveway. He saw a man get out, holding a blue bag in his hand. The dim streetlights slightly helped Dean make out who it was. It was someone who he hadn't seen in two years. Someone he never thought he'd see again.

Jerry.

Jerry was about to walk towards Lisa's house when he saw Dean walking towards him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Dean said.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. Lisa and I started talking again recently. I needed to reevaluate my life and get myself together. Especially if I wanted to come around and see Aaron more often. I just want to start over again. I know I am very the last person to get a second chance let alone ask for a one. She did let me see Aaron but only for a little while. He says he misses me a lot. I regret what I did to him and his mother. They deserved better. But I've learned from my mistakes. I hope they can forgive me."

Dean nodded his head.

"They do. Otherwise they wouldn't want to see you," he said.

"You're right," Jerry said. Him and Dean started to walk towards the house. "Lisa told me about you and Renee. Congratulations on your marriage and having a baby."

"Thank you," Dean said. "And I'm glad you were able to work things out with Lisa again."

"Thanks," Jerry said.

Aaron opened the door when he saw his dad and uncle walking onto the porch.

"Daddy! Uncle Dean!" Aaron ran to his father and gave him a big hug then gave his uncle a big hug. "I've missed you, Daddy! And how are you, Uncle Dean?"

"I've missed you, too, little guy," Jerry said.

"I'm doing fine. Just here to give your mother her sugar back," Dean said.

"I got you that new action figure you wanted," Jerry said. He handed Aaron the bag.

"Thank you!" Aaron said.

Lisa then came to the door.

"Hey, Jerry," she said.

"Hey," he said.

"Thank you for returning the sugar," Lisa said. "I'm sure you fed half of it to Destinee."

"Yup, I did," Dean said jokingly. "Thanks for letting me use it. Hey, Jim. Alright, I'm on my way back to my house to finish my dinner. Love you guys!"

Dean gave Lisa and Aaron a big hug and a kiss, gave Jerry a big hug, then left to go back home. He went back into the house and straight into the kitchen to finish eating and feeding Destinee. After dinner, him and Renee gave Destinee a bath and got her ready for bed. Dean put a pink onesie with butterflies on Destinee.

"Alright. One more time," Dean said. "I'm going to try and get our little one to walk one more time." He picked Destinee up and stood her on her feet. "Just try for Mommy and Daddy."

Renee picked up her phone and walked over to Dean's side of the room to film Destinee.

Destinee looked down at her feet then picked up her right foot and took a step forward. Then she lifted her left foot and took another step forward.

"I'm going to let you go now," Dean said.

When Dean stopped holding Destinee, she was finally standing on her own two feet without problem.

"Yay!" Renee said.

Dean hurried over to Renee's side.

"Come here," he said to Destinee.

Destinee laughed and took a few small steps forward before losing her balance and sitting back down on the floor. She continued to laugh and stuck her hand in her mouth.

"You did it, butterball!" Dean said. "Mommy and Daddy are so proud of you!"

Dean picked up Destinee and gave her a huge kiss on her cheek along with Renee.

"Soon, you'll be running after Daddy and drop kicking him!" Renee said.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Dean said.

"I'm still going to body slam you. Do not think I've forgotten."

"I know you didn't. Bring it on."


	52. Chapter 52

Renee's brown eyes bored into Dean's blue eyes as they made love to each other. Dean's nails dug into Renee's hips as she slowly grinded on him. Renee licked her lips seductively then grabbed Dean's chin and leaned forward.

"Fuck me," she growled at Dean.

He responded by thrusting into Renee, causing her to yelp out in content.

"Like that, huh?" Dean said.

"Damn right I do," Renee said.

After a few more moments, the both of them reached their climaxes, Dean filling Renee up with his hot cum.

"Damn…that was fantastic as usual," Dean said. "I can go to work very happy now."

"Oh?"

"Yup."

"Well, I am glad you are happy. You better be happy!"

"I am! I'm going to go get our little one and start breakfast."

"Sounds good. I'm going to shower."

Dean got up, slipped on his boxers, sweats, and shirt. He was about to head out of the room when he hurried to the bathroom and beat Renee to it. He cackled as he quickly used the bathroom, washed his hands, then brushed his teeth.

"All yours, toots," he said.

"Whatever, fucker," Renee said.

Dean went into Destinee's nursery to get her. He saw that she was still asleep in her crib and let her continue to sleep. He reached into the crib and grabbed Destinee's tiny hand.

"I love you," Dean said.

Sometimes he still couldn't believe that he was a father. That Destinee was actually in his life and that he was fortunate to have a healthy baby. He had to remind himself that he was not imagining anything and that everything was indeed real. Each day Destinee looked like her parents more and more, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes like her father and a cute nose just like her mother's. Just two years ago he had been crying over Renee getting the abortion and now they've patched things up, are married, and now have Destinee. Everyday he was happy that him and Renee patched things up and worked everything out. Dean was extremely happy with his life and nothing would change that.

Dean gave Destinee a kiss then left her nursery to go make breakfast.

* * *

Renee was sweeping the floor at her job. Someone had come in with a bunch of dirt on their shoes and left almost an entire trail. She was extremely annoyed but hurried and cleaned up the mess so that she could close shop along with Pam.

"So, this weekend, me, you, and Lisa are going to have another slumber party," Pam said. She placed the dust pan on the ground and watched as Renee swept the dirt into it.

"Sounds like a good idea," Renee said. "Can't believe that guy left all of that damn dirt in here!"

"He was quite the idiot. Do you need me to take you home?"

"No thank you, babe. Dean is going to pick me up. We're going to go to the store then going to pick up Destinee from my parent's house."

"How are things with you and Dean?"

"Wonderful. He was worried about being sent to Damond City to work but turns out his boss already picked some people to go instead. And boy, was he happy."

"That's good. Sounds like he did not like the idea of being away from his family."

"Not at all. Time to close up shop. Finally."

"I'm curious and I know this might sound crazy but I have to ask. Has Dean ever told you that you didn't have to continue working? That you should quit your job and let him take care of everything?"

"No. He told me that I can do whatever I want to. He told me that he wants me to be happy."

"That's good. Wish Sami told me that. He tried to convince me multiple times to quit my job at one point in our relationship because he told me I didn't need to work anymore. One day I got tired of him asking me that and told him to stop telling me that. Then we got into a big argument and it almost turned physical. Ugh. I honestly don't know what I saw in Sami." Pam threw the dirt into a big garbage bag near the door. "I was stupid to have stayed with him."

"You weren't stupid. And you are not stupid. You did the right thing in not quitting your job. Sami was the stupid one."

"You're right. What would you do if Dean cheated on you?"

Renee placed the broom behind the counter and grabbed her purse.

"I'd be extremely devastated and ask him why would he do that to me. Why would he hurt me? Why would he cheat on me knowing that we are married and we have a child together? Then I'd kick his ass."

Renee walked to the door and held it open for Pam then locked it.

"Would you divorce him or try to work things out?"

"I honestly wouldn't know what to do."

"I hope everything remains good for you guys."

"Thank you."

Pam threw the garbage bag into the bin on the side of the building.

"You're welcome. I see your Prince Charming is here."

Dean pulled into the parking space right beside Pam's car and got out.

"Hello, lovely ladies," he said. He gave Renee a kiss and gave Pam a big hug. "How goes it?"

"It goes good. Told Renee she needs to come to my house for a sleep over this weekend."

"Sounds terrific. How's everything going with you?"

"Fine. I'm going to pick up some Chinese food for me and my cousins. I swear, they eat like horses."

"I'm going to eat like a horse tonight for dinner. I'll see you later, Pam. Take care of yourself."

Dean picked Pam up and gave her another big hug.

"You do the same." Pam gave Renee a hug. "See ya later, babe."

"See ya."

Pam got into her car and waved at Dean and Renee as she backed up out of the parking space then drove off. Dean waved at Pam then opened the door for Renee, who gave Pam another wave before getting into the truck.

Dean closed the door then walked to the other side of the truck and got in. He backed out of the parking lot then headed towards the store.

"How was your day?" Renee asked.

"Same old, same old. Nothing new. All I could think about was seeing you."

"Aww. You're so sweet. It looks like it's about to rain." As soon as she said that, a few drops of water fell onto the windshield of the truck. "So it is about to rain."

"Let us hurry to the store before the rain really starts pouring down. Ah, I need some Epsom salt. My back has been giving me the blues. And my legs and feet, too."

"Aww. After you take your bath, I'll give you a nice massage."

"Thank you. I really need that."

Renee reached over and ran her fingers through Dean's curly hair. He smiled and quickly glanced in her direction.

"Whenever you're hurting, just tell me. Okay? I don't want you suffering from aching after work."

"I will. I just don't want you to worry about me too much."

"I want you to be well."

"I know you do."

Dean kissed Renee's hand and sighed with content. He then pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store and quickly parked into a parking space before someone else could get to it. Him and Renee got out of the car and made their way into the store. They both hopped on an empty grocery cart and tried to scoot towards the entrance of the building but almost fell. They were glad no one was around to witness two grown people horsing around in the parking lot. Laughing at themselves, they got off of the cart and put it inside with the rest of carts.

They went to the meat section to pick up some chicken and bacon. Dean searched for the Epsom salt and grabbed four bags so that he would have plenty to use.

"You should not have anymore aches after after the many Epsom salt baths you are going to take," Renee said.

"You damn right," Dean said. "I still want those massages though."

"Of course. Anything for you. Oh. I'm going to grab some Wheat Thins and chocolate ice cream."

"I'll be waiting in line."

Dean stood in line behind a woman in the nearest checkout line. He had placed the chicken and Epsom salt on the counter and searched his back pockets for his wallet. The woman in front of him had dropped some dish soap she was holding. Dean quickly picked up the soap and handed it to the woman.

"Here you go…" he said. "Rita."

The woman looked at Dean for a minute before saying something.

"Dean Ambrose," she said. "Well well well."

"Long time no see," Dean said.

"Yes indeed," Rita said. She placed the soap on the counter and moved up in the line since she was next after the customer in front of her.

Renee came back with the Wheat Thins and the chocolate ice cream, placed them on the counter, and put her arm around Dean.

"Miss me?" Renee said to Dean.

"Yup," Dean said. He forced himself to smile down at Renee.

"I take it that she's your girlfriend?" Rita said.

"My wife," Dean said. He looked back up at Rita with an irritated look at on his face. "Renee, this is Rita. An old flame."

Renee became a little uneasy but still said something.

"Hi," she said.

"Hello," Rita said. "So you guys are married."

"Yes. We are," Dean said.

Renee looked up at Dean and saw anger in his eyes and his jaw tensing up.

"You guys have children?" Rita asked.

"Yes. A baby girl," Renee said. "Her name is Destinee"

"That's a nice name. How old is she?" Rita said.

"She's one," Renee said.

"That's nice. Dean's other child is three," Rita said.

"Excuse me?" Renee said.


	53. Chapter 53

"He hasn't told you?" Rita said. "He has another daughter."

"You're lying," Dean said. "She's lying, Renee. Do not listen to her."

Rita quickly paid for her stuff then waited until Dean and Renee paid for theirs. Dean was trying not to lose his temper inside of the store so he quickly grabbed the bags and guided Renee out of the store.

"Let's go," he said.

"Dean, she just told me you have another child," Renee said.

"It's true," Rita said. She followed them out of the store. "Dean, I don't know why you didn't tell your wife about your child."

Renee pulled away from Dean.

"Stop," she said.

Dean sighed and walked back onto the sidewalk. He was not in the mood for Rita's bullshit. She was the world's best liar and Dean had some of the worse days with her. He himself did not know what he saw in that woman but he was glad he left her. He thought he had seen the last of her but boy was he wrong.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me before she does?" Renee said.

"I already told you that I don't have a child by that woman! We only had sex twice in our relationship and I used a condom both times."

"We were together a long time," Rita said.

"We were together for five months. Nothing special," Dean said. "Renee, you have to believe me. Have I ever lied to you?"

"You probably have," Rita said.

"Shut up!" Dean said. "Renee, you have to believe me."

Renee didn't say anything as she stepped off of the sidewalk and walked back towards the truck. Dean shot Rita a glare.

"You lying home wrecker," he said.

"Dean, you have a baby. You may not want to admit it, but you do," Rita said. "I'll have you take a DNA test to prove it as well."

"You're sick," Dean said. "You're sick. You need fucking help."

"So you say," Rita said. "You're the one who has to own up to your responsibilities."

"Fuck you," Dean said.

He went to the truck and saw Renee standing beside it with her arms crossed. Dean pulled out the keys and unlocked the truck door. Renee swung the door open, climbed inside of the truck, and slammed the door. Dean put the groceries in the back seat then got into the driver's seat. He glanced over and saw Renee angrily putting her seatbelt on. It got stuck and pissed Renee off, as she started to tug on it.

"Renee, stop," Dean said. "Renee!"

Renee threw the seatbelt to the side and started crying.

"Shit," she muttered to herself.

"Renee-"

"Fuck you! Don't you dare fucking talk to me, Dean! I fucking trusted you! I married you, thinking you were the one. We have a baby together. And now I just learned that you have another baby!?"

"Rita is lying, Renee! I do not have another child. If I did, I would've told you! I have you told you everything about my exes! You know that!"

"Apparently not. Just take me home."

"Fuck, Renee. You seriously believe her, huh?"

"You're the liar."

"I'm not."

"Whatever. Just take me home! I can't stand to be anywhere near you right now!" She put on her seatbelt and dug into her purse for some tissue.

Dean started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm telling you, Renee. I am not lying."

Renee didn't say another word all the way home. Dean decided to drop Renee off at home first so that her parents wouldn't see her upset.

Renee kicked off her shoes and tossed her purse to the ground when she got inside of the house.

"Renee," Dean said.

"Stop saying my name," Renee said. "Stop talking to me. I'm packing my stuff and leaving and I'm taking Destinee with me."

"You're not going anywhere because I am telling you the truth," Dean said.

"This is too much for me to handle. Just go and get Destinee," Renee said. She sat down on the couch and ran her hands through her short blonde hair.

"We're going to talk about this tonight. No matter how mad you are at me," Dean said.

With that, he walked out of the house.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _Are you like secretive or something? Like…are there things you refuse to reveal about yourself? I know it sounds like a crazy question. All right. Let me stop."_

" _No. It's fine. There's no need to apologize. I have nothing to hide. There are some things I'm not comfortable telling just anyone. But with you…I feel like I can share anything and everything. And you won't judge me."_

" _Of course I wouldn't judge you, Dean."_

" _That's good to hear. You have to excuse me. It's just the bad relationships have me sort of messed up."_

" _It's fine. I am not judging you."_

 _Dean smiled._

" _Want some more wine?" he asked Renee._

" _Yes, please!"_

 _Dean poured Renee another glass of wine and set the bottle on the table. Renee took a few gulps of the red wine before placing her cup next to the bottle._

" _That's very good," Renee said. "You know what? I do envy your living room. It looks way better than mine."_

" _Nonsense," Dean said._

" _I'm being very serious," Renee said._

" _I'm being serious, too," Dean said. "Your house looks amazing."_

" _Thank you," Renee said._

" _You're welcome," Dean said._

 _There were a few moments of silence between the two of them. Renee reached for her glass on the table and drunk the rest of the wine. Dean tapped his fingers on his knees as he thought of something else to say._

" _Um…did you enjoy dinner?" he asked._

" _I did," Renee said. "And now, I'm ready for dessert."_

 _Renee pulled down her tank top, revealing her bare breasts. She took Dean's left hand and placed it on her left breast. Dean leaned forward and kissed Renee's lips, the planted kisses all down her neck. Gently squeezing her breast, Dean kissed it before sucking on it. Renee let out a small gasp and placed her hands on Dean's shoulders._

 _She then took off her shorts and panties and tossed them on the ground. Dean took of his shirt and gym shorts as well. Even though the air condition was on in the house, things were definitely going to get heated between Dean and Renee._

 _Renee spread her legs as Dean teased her with his cock._

" _Fuck," she muttered._

 _Dean slid his cock on Renee's clit, causing her legs to shake a bit. He slipped his cock into Renee and held onto her thighs._

 _The both of them had lost track of time as they had sex._

 _Renee could not remember the last time she had sex that was terrific and wonderful._

" _Harder!" Renee cried out._

 _Dean pulled down Renee's tank top down to her waist and grabbed her breasts with both hands. She was holding onto the arm rest of the couch as Dean fucked her doggy style. Dean didn't hold back on bit as he pounded into Renee._

" _You like that, don't ya?" Dean said._

 _Renee just simply nodded her head. She felt Dean run his fingers through her and gently pulled her head back and whispered in her ear._

" _I can't hear you," he said. He slapped Renee's ass multiple times._

 _That felt absolutely amazing to her._

" _I like it. I love it. Ah…I'm about to cum, Dean."_

" _That's it. Cum for me."_

 _As soon as he said that, both him and Renee reached their climaxes together. They caught their breath as Dean slipped out of her and got up. He helped Renee off of the couch and gave her a kiss._

" _I see you like it rough," Dean said._

" _Yes," Renee said. "I do." She put her arms around Dean's neck. "I know you loved that as much as I did. I see myself with being with you. I know it sounds weird…but it's how I feel to be honest."_

 _Dean smiled._

" _That's exactly how I feel as well," he said._

" _Good. I'm glad. Now, let's go shower," Renee said._

 _Dean swept her off of her feet and carried her to his room._

* * *

 **Present:**

Renee heard the bedroom door open and close. She didn't bother to turn around and look at Dean. Instead, she continued to stare at the wall as she continued to lie down.

"Renee? Baby, we need to talk," Dean said.

"I have nothing to say to you," Renee said. "Absolutely nothing."

"Renee, for the last time I am telling you the truth! Why won't you believe me!?" Dean said.

Renee quickly got up.

"That Rita chick said that you have another child that's three! Part of me wants to believe you but I just don't know. This is just…this is crazy. I don't know what to believe anymore."

Dean sighed and walked over to Renee and sat down next to her.

"Rita told me that she is going to have me take a DNA test to prove I'm the father of her child. I'm telling you I do not have any children by her and my other ex. I'm telling you the truth. I completely understand that you are upset but you have to believe me, Renee. We need to talk things out. You cannot ignore me forever. I'm going to take that DNA test to prove to you that she's lying about everything. She honestly is probably trying to get back at me or get back with me. But that's not going to happen by a longshot."

Renee nodded her head.

"I'm sorry. But I…I just want to know the truth. And if she is lying, I'm going to beat her ass."

Dean smiled.

"I'll definitely be watching," he said.


	54. Chapter 54

If there was a possibility that the person you were with could possibly be the father of someone else's child, what would you do?

That's the same question Renee had running through her mind.

Rita had texted Dean telling him she demanded that he go and get a DNA test that day. She was extremely positive that Dean was the father of her child and even said that Dean wanted to get back with her oh so bad and that he should leave Renee. But of course, that was a lie. Rita even sent Dean some nudes to try to seduce him. Which pissed Renee off to no end. She tried to remain calm but her patience was wearing very thin.

"Renee? You alright?" Dean asked her.

Renee snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at Dean who was sitting at the table feeding Destinee.

"I'm fine," she said.

"I know you're worried," Dean said. "But you know I'm telling the truth." The silence from Renee told him otherwise. "You still don't believe me. Do you?"

Renee poured herself a cup of coffee, poured sugar and cream into it, and stirred it with her spoon.

"Renee? You have to believe me? Renee, do you hear me talking to you?"

Slamming her fist on the counter, she was about to say something but didn't. Instead, she left the kitchen and retreated back to the bedroom. Dean sighed and shook his head. He knew this wasn't easy for Renee but it wasn't easy for him either. They needed to take the DNA test and it needed to be done as soon as possible.

The faster they got the test done, the sooner Rita was out of their lives for good.

* * *

Dean cut off the engine of his truck and sat back. Rita had told him to meet her at the clinic at 10:30 but he arrived early and waited in the truck. Sighing, he looked over at Renee who had a somber look on her face.

"Renee, I know you are tired of me talking to you. I know you cannot stand me right now. But you cannot stay mad at me. I have to do this. It is the only way we are going to get Rita out of our lives for good. I regret getting with her. She is a liar. You have to believe me when I tell you she is a liar and I do not have a baby with that woman."

Renee cleared her throat and finally spoke.

"You regret getting with her. If you don't mind me asking, how bad was your relationship with her?"

"Bad. I had quit smoking for a while then she got me back into the bad habit. After I left her, I went cold turkey. And when I met you, that is when I threw out the last carton of cigarettes that I had. I'm not going to lie though…I did smoke a cigarette the other day because of stress. Stress from this mess."

"Well, I hope I don't drive you to smoke again."

"You didn't drive me to smoke, Renee."

"I know when we argue sometimes, you go and drink. I know it's my fault. I've put you through a lot in the past. Right next door is where I got the abortion."

Renee's voice started to crack when she said the last word. Dean unbuckled his seatbelt and lifted up the cup holder in between them and held out his arms.

"Come here," Dean said.

Renee unbuckled her seatbelt and scooted into the arms of her husband. Dean kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's fine," Dean said. "It's fine. It's alright. Just calm yourself. I know you have been upset. I have, too. And Renee, I am not mad at you for getting the abortion. I know I said some horrible things to you over it. I can't take back what I said even though I wish I could."

"You have every right to be angry with me. You didn't have to give me another chance."

"But I did. Because I realized my mistake. And when I told you that I forgave you, you believed me. Didn't you?"

Renee nodded her head.

"Yeah."

"And you know I would never lie to you. Right?"

Renee shook her head.

"No."

Dean lifted Renee's chin up with his finger and wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

"And have I never lied to you?"

"No. No, you haven't. I do believe you when you say that you used protection when you were with her. I just…I just want to be sure is all. I'm just…upset."

"Understandable. But just remember what I told you."

"I will."

"I love you, Renee Ambrose. Don't you forget it."

"I won't. I love you, too."

They saw a car pull into the parking space next to the car they were parked to on the left side. They watched as Rita got out of her car and looked around.

Dean took a deep breath.

"Ready?" he asked Renee.

"Yes," she said.

She quickly grabbed her purse and scooted out of the truck when Dean got out. He helped her out of the truck, closed the door, then locked it.

"Rita," Dean called out.

Rita looked up from her cell phone.

"Oh, hi. How are you?" she said.

The sound of her voice made both Renee and Dean's skin crawl. And her very existence, too.

"Fine. Let's get this over with," Dean said.

"Don't be too hasty," Rita said. "Oh, Renee. You didn't happen to see any other messages I sent Dean, did you?"

"Let get this over with so we can get you out of our lives," Renee said.

If she could only get five minutes with Rita in the parking lot.

They made their way into the clinic and waited for Dean to be called back. Rita sat on the opposite side of the waiting room and was focused on the game she was playing on her phone.

Renee and Dean were sitting in the chairs that had them facing towards the wall, which was a better sight than Rita at the moment.

"Are you nervous?" Renee asked Dean.

Dean looked at his wife and smiled big.

"Do I look nervous?" he said.

Renee gave Dean a small smile and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Nope. You're all smiles."

"Don't worry. We'll be moving on with our lives very soon."

"Dean Ambrose?" the receptionist said.

Dean looked back then looked at Renee again.

"I'll be back," he said.

He kissed her on the lips then got up. Renee watched as Dean followed the receptionist out of the waiting room.

As much as Renee wished they weren't here at the moment, she knew this had to be done.

* * *

It seemed like eternity had went by. Renee had fallen asleep in the chairs since she didn't sleep well at all the night before. She was woken up out of her sleep by Dean.

"Renee," he said. "Time to go, honey." He helped Renee to her feet and grabbed her purse.

"Is it over?" Renee asked.

"Almost. The test results will come back in two days," Dean said.

Renee was still feeling groggy but managed to gather enough energy to walk out of the building and saw Rita wasn't in the waiting room.

"Where's that heifer?" she asked Dean.

Dean snorted.

"That heifer left before I woke you up," he said. "Once I came back out, she told me that the test would prove I'm the father of the child. And I told her I'm not the father of the child. She then shook her head, told me I was wrong, and then proceeded to walk out of the door. I told her that she was a liar, she stuck her middle finger up at me, then continued to walk off."

"To hell with that heifer. I want to go home, lie down in bed, and watch cartoons with you and our bundle of joy, Destinee."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"And bake some brownies later, too."

"Oh, that is definitely a good plan now."

Despite Rita attempting to ruin their happiness, nothing was going to stop them from being happy.

This was just another obstacle they were facing and would conquer.


	55. Chapter 55

Renee had invited Pam over for lunch at her house the next day. They had been talking about the DNA test and Rita.

"If I ever saw that bitch, I'd hit her in the face," Pam said.

"She is a piece of work. I'm surprised Dean didn't leave her sooner," Renee said. She scooped some shrimp fried rice onto Pamela's plate.

"Thanks, babe. I'm surprised as well," Pam said. "I really hope this test comes back negative. Dean would never lie to you. I know it."

"I know. I feel a bit selfish though."

"Why?"

"I felt like I made this entire thing about myself. I never took Dean's feelings into consideration. I was just mad at him and the entire world. I know things have been tough for him. And I, with my attitude and stubbornness, did not help."

"Renee, you were upset. You have every right to be upset. Rita is a damn pest that needs to go away. You and Dean are going through a rough time at the moment but you guys will make it. You guys have a good life, a terrific marriage, and a spectacular daughter. Who needs to throw up on Dean again since he thinks it's funny for Destinee to throw up on you." Pam smiled when Renee laughed. "See? You and Dean have a powerful bond that no one can break. And I mean no one dammit!"

Renee stood up and hugged Pamela.

"Thank you," Renee said. "I can always count on you to make me better."

Pam stood up and hugged Renee back, picking her up in the process.

"Of course! Anything for you!" she said. She sat Renee back down and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Now, let's continue eating and talking."

* * *

Dean stepped out of the bathroom ass naked and walked to the dresser to find a pair of boxers. Renee looked up from her magazine and took in the wonderful sight before her.

"Wonderful ass you got there," Renee commented.

"Thank you," Dean said. He quickly slipped on a pair and slammed the top dresser shut. "Do we have any leftover brownies?"

"Yup. There's one on your nightstand along with some apple juice and water," Renee said.

"You are the best."

"I know I am. And you're also the best."

"Today has been a long day of work. Glad the weekend is finally here." Dean walked over to his nightstand, grabbed the brownie off of the saucer it was on, and started to eat it. "This is so damn good."

Renee closed her magazine and placed it on her nightstand. She turned off her lamp and got comfortable under the covers.

"You alright?" she asked Dean.

"Yeah," he said. He took a deep breath and swallowed the brownie then drunk some apple juice and water. "Just tired is all. That Epsom salt works like a charm."

"I'm glad."

"You should take an Epsom salt bath one day."

"I did.

"When?"

"Last night."

Dean smiled.

"Hmm. You quick as lightning."

"Yup."

Dean finished his brownie, drunk the rest of his apple juice, and water, then cut off his light. Renee scooted right next to him and laid her head on his chest.

"I know you've been thinking about that DNA test all day," she said.

Dean sighed again.

"Yeah. I'm confident she's lying. She's so damn manipulative it's sad as hell. I don't ever regret walking away from her. I regret the fact that I was with her."

"It's in the past now. Don't look back into the past. Remain focused on the present and the future."

"You're right." He sat up when his phone went off. He looked and saw that it was a text message from Rita telling him to meet her at her apartment on Tuesday afternoon for the results. "It's Rita. She wants me to meet her at her apartment."

"Oh really, huh?"

"Yup."

"Well, I'm going right along with you."

* * *

Dean knocked on Rita's door and waited for her to answer. He looked at Renee who was looking directly at the door, anticipating Rita answering it. Dean squeezed Renee's hand and smiled at her when she looked at him. He reassured her that everything was going to be alright. They saw the door open and looked at Rita.

"Come in," she said.

Dean and Renee walked into Rita's apartment, which was clean to Dean's surprise. They didn't bother to sit down, instead standing next to the couch. A little girl walked out of her room and down the hallway. The little girl did have curly hair like Dean's but that didn't mean Dean was her father. She had her mother's red hair and clearly someone else's features. She had on her pajamas and a teddy bear in her hand. The girl walked up to Rita and hugged her.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," she said.

Rita quickly made the girl a bowl of cereal and sent her back to her room. She didn't want her child to hear the discussion she was having with Dean.

"She's a pretty child," Dean said.

"Thank you. She's yours anyways," Rita said.

"What's the verdict?" Dean asked. He was going to read the results for himself to find out the truth, not listen to a liar like Rita.

"I'm going to let you read it," Rita said. She swiped a small envelope off of her coffee table and almost shoved it into Dean's face. "Just for you!"

Dean didn't say anything as he started to open the letter. Renee took a deep breath and looked away as she braced herself as Dean read what the paper had said.

"Well?" Rita said. She was rocking back and forth on her feet.

Dean looked up at her.

"I always knew you were a liar," he said. "You need help. You tried your best to destroy my relationship with my wife. Rita, you're not getting back with me. I'm married to Renee and I have a gorgeous daughter named Destinee. And she is the only child I have because I am not the father of yours." Dean threw the results in Rita's face.

"What? That's impossible!" Rita said.

"No. It's not," Dean said.

Rita grabbed the papers off of the ground and read them over.

"My plan didn't work," she said. "This was my chance to get you back…"

It was at that moment Rita knew she had fucked up. Renee heard exactly what that bitch had said and squinted her eyes at her.

"What did you just say!?" Renee said. "You…"

Dean held Renee back before she could hit Rita.

"I knew you were a liar," Dean said.

They heard someone unlocking the front door and stepping into the house.

"Whoa," a man said. "Rita, you didn't tell me you were inviting company." He closed the door and shook Dean and Renee's hands. "I'm Oliver. Rita's boyfriend."

"Hello, Oliver. I'm Dean and this is my wife Renee," Dean said. "First off, nice curly hair by the way."

Oliver grinned big.

"Thank you," he said.

"Don't mention it. Second, your girlfriend here lied to me. See, I used to date Rita for six months three years ago. Me and my lovely wife Renee had the misfortune of running into Rita at the grocery store one day. I didn't know I was standing behind her in the checkout lie at the grocery store. She dropped her dish soap, I pick it up for her, and then I see her face again. My wife Renee comes and Rita makes small talk. Then she tells us that I have a daughter who's three years old. Rita has made me and my wife's life a living hell for the past week. She had me take a DNA test the other day. She invites me here and tells me to read the verdict. I'm not the father of her child."

"I am," Oliver said, turning to face Rita. "You told him that he was the father…of my child!?"

"Sounds about right. Then she said that her plan didn't work," Renee said.

"What plan?" Oliver said.

"To try and destroy me and my wife's relationship so she could get back with me," Dean said.

"And she failed miserably," Renee said.

"Good!" Oliver said.

Renee walked up to Rita and punched her in the face. Rita stumbled back and quickly regained her balance.

"Nice try, bitch," Renee said.

Renee turned around and headed for the door, grabbing Dean's hand along the way.

Oliver opened the door for them.

"I'm sorry you two had to deal with this crazy person," he said. "And Dean, I feel for you. I honestly can't imagine the pain you and Renee went through. You guys go and continue to live your lives happily together along with your daughter. I'm about to leave Rita my damn self."

Dean put his hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"The time is now," he said. "Trust me. Save yourself. And your daughter."

Dean gave Oliver a firm handshake then headed out of the door along with Renee, the both of them smiling when they heard Oliver tell Rita to shut up and happily walked to the truck. When Dean opened the door for Renee, she took his face in her hands and kissed his lips.

"Aaaaahhhhh! I'm so happy I could sing!" Renee said.

"Me too," Dean said.

"Let's go get some Chinese food. Since we both took the day off from work, let's just eat and relax."

"Sounds like a plan. Shrimp fried rice and brownies sound good."

"Yes it does."

Dean helped Renee into the truck then got in. He turned on the radio, pulled out of the parking space, and drove out of the apartment complex. Him and Renee were holding each other's hands and singing along with the songs playing on the radio.

Finally, both Dean and Renee had overcome another obstacle in their way.


	56. Chapter 56

"Oh baby, ain't no mountain high enough!" Renee sang.

"Ain't no valley low enough!" Dean sang.

"Ain't no river wide enough!"

"To keep me from getting to you babe!"

Dean kissed Renee's hand and smiled at her. He was extremely glad that he was not the father of Rita's child. If he was, however, he would've taken responsibility. But he wasn't the child's father and was glad Oliver showed up when he did. He was even more glad that Rita had told on herself.

"I know you're relieved," Dean said.

"I am," Renee said.

"Would you have stayed with me if Rita's child was mine?"

Renee nodded her head.

"Yes. It wouldn't be something I could change. It would be something I would have to do with. You would simply have two children instead of one child. But you do have one child and one child only."

"With you."

Renee kissed Dean's hand then ran her fingers through his curls.

"With me indeed," she said. "You know what? I want a moped in the summer time."

"A moped huh?" Dean said.

"Yep," Renee said.

"So you can run me over?"

"Yes."

"Figured."

"You can ride on it, too."

"My big ass would fall the fuck down."

"Negative. Knowing you, you'd probably give Destinee a ride too."

Dean nodded his head.

"You're right," he said.

Dean pulled into the drive-thru of a Mexican restaurant and ordered some food. The smell of the food in the car was making Dean's stomach growl like nobodies business. Renee had reached into one of the bags and pulled out a couple of nachos. Dean side eyed Renee as she ate the nachos one by one. He finally pulled into the driveway of the house and was glad to finally be home. Him and Renee walked into the house to see Pam and Destinee watching t.v.

"Look! There's your wonderful parents!" Pam said.

Destinee responded by speaking gibberish and drooling.

"We bought Mexican food," Renee said.

"Delicious," Pam said.

Everyone went into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"How did everything go?" Pam asked.

"It went well," Renee said.

"I am not the father of Rita's child," Dean said. And her boyfriend even walked in at the last minute and found out about everything. Plus, Rita had even told on herself. She had muttered how her plan should've worked to herself. She was trying to get back with me the entire time."

Pam shook her head.

"That's sad as hell," Pam said. She poured some salsa over her burrito. "She used her own daughter to try and get back with you? Plus, she had the child by her current boyfriend!?"

"Yup. But by the looks of things her boyfriend is probably going to leave her," Dean said.

"I wouldn't be with her either," Pam said.

"I feel for her boyfriend," Renee said.

"Well, at least you guys don't have to worry about her crazy ass anymore," Pam said.

"Nope," Dean said. "It's good, isn't it?" He was feeding Destinee some beans.

"Don't mess around and feed her something she can't chew. She barely has one tooth that's still growing," Renee said.

"Woman, I am not going to feed her something she cannot chew! Must you always say that!?" Dean said.

"Because I know you!" Renee said.

"Yeah, yeah!" Dean said.

"You guys are so cute when you argue," Pam said.

"I am cute," Dean said.

"I told Dean that I want a moped in the summertime," Renee said.

"I was thinking of getting one, too," Pam said. "Maybe chase Dean around with it."

"Okay, why the hell is everyone trying to get me?" Dean said.

"Because you are an easy target," Pam said.

"You two are definitely best friends. You guys think alike. You two are more like sister's really," Dean said.

"I know we are," Renee said. "Do you want to help us decorate our Christmas tree?"

"Sure thing!" Pam said.

* * *

"A little to the left," Dean said.

"Okay, how about you come over here and do it!" Renee said.

"How about...nope!"

"Fucker!"

"Hehehehe."

"See, you made me cuss in front of Destinee."

"It's alright," Dean said. He was holding Destinee in his arms and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "She is not going to remember."

"Alrighty. It's your turn to put some ornaments onto the tree," Pam said.

The Christmas tree was making the entire living room glow with the bright lights. Ornaments of different colors and different shapes hung from the tree. From round ormaments to star shaped ornaments, candy canes, and tiny gingerbread ornaments dangling from the tree, everyone was happy at how beautiful the tree looked.

"Let me help you put the star at the top," Dean said. He handed Destinee to Pam, who decided to take a picture of them putting the star up, and climbed the ladder that Renee was standing on. Stepping onto the step behind Renee, who was standing on her tip toes to reach the top, he placed his hands on hers, and helped her place the golden star at the top of the tree. Even though he was standing on the second ladder, he was still taller than Renee, which amused him. "You are so petite and cute."

"I know," Renee said.

"You two are so adorable," Pam said.

"I know," Dean said.

"I'm going to take a picture of you guys with Destinee by the tree," Pam said.

Dean helped Renee down from the ladder and sat it up against the wall behind the tree. Pam handed Destinee to Dean then waited for Renee to quickly fix her hair. Holding Destinee in one arm, Dean put his arm around Renee's waist, with her putting her arm around his waist as well. Destinee started to laugh when Pam snapped a couple of pictures.

"Awwww, you two look so damn adorable!" Pam said.

Renee and Dean looked at their pictures on Pam's phone.

"You look terrific just like you mother, Destinee," Dean said.

"Aww," Renee said.

Dean smiled.

"She shitted. I'm going to change her diaper," he said.

"Dean, stop cussing around Destinee," Renee said. "Or you won't get any Christmas presents."

"She is not going to remember anything that we are saying," Dean said. "Right now, anyways. And I will get my damn Christmas presents."

"Yeah, okay," Renee said.

As Dean took Destinee back into her nursery to change her diaper and dress her in a onesie and socks, Renee took the ladder and went to put it back in the garage.

"You and Dean are so adorable together," Pam said as she held open the garage door for Renee.

"Dean is a big goofball and dork and I'm a big goofball and dork as well," she said.

"Oh, you guys are," Pam said. She closed the door behind her and went to help Renee put the ladder away. "Just curious...have you and Dean thought about having another child?"

"We've talked about it once a long time ago but we never brought it up again," Renee said. "We did agree that we'll probably wait a while before having another child. Then again things could change. But we're not going to rush anything."

"I'm glad he isn't the type that has a problem changing the diapers!" Pam said.

"Me too," Renee said.

They left the garage and went back into the house. Dean was sitting on the couch with Destinee and feeding her a bottle, which she sucked down without problem.

"She eats just like you," Renee said.

"I know," Dean said. "If we have another kid, they're going to eat just like me, too."

"Yeah and you're going to feed them everything under the sun," Renee said.

"You damn right!" Dean said.

Renee plopped down next to Dean.

"Soon, we will take our first Christmas pictures together," she said.

"I thought we did," Dean said.

"Yeah, but we don't have Christmas pictures with just us three," Renee said.

"Oh," Dean said.

"Oh Dean, you'll be fine," Pam said.

"Oh I know," Dean said. "As long as Nae does not make me dress up, I'll be fine."

"I'm not going to make you dress up," Renee said.

"You made me dress up one time," Dean said.

"Dean, that's because we went to my friend's wedding!" Renee said.

"Still. I didn't have to dress in a tux,"

"You act like it's the end of the world, my goodness!"

"It's not. But I don't care to dress up much."

"You guys are the best married couple I've ever seen," Pam said.

"We are," Renee said. She reached over and playfully pinched Destinee's toes. "When Daddy gets ready to burp you, please throw up on him."

"Ha ha. When are we going to take our pictures?" Dean asked.

"A few days before Christmas," Renee said. "You'll look so handsome."

"Very handsome," Pam said.

Dean placed a towel on his left shoulder then held Destinee on his shoulder and began burping her.

"Yeah, whatever," Dean said. "I do like taking pictures. Remember that. I am the pro when it comes to pictures."

Renee and Pam looked at each other then looked back at Dean.

"Yeah right, dimpleface!" they both said jokingly.


	57. Chapter 57

_**Flashback:**_

" _I can't believe my water hasn't broken yet. This baby needs to get here," Renee said._

" _She will. Soon. I hope," Dean said._

 _Renee sighed and took a bite of her brownie._

" _That feels good," she said._

 _Dean was rubbing Renee's feet all night, much to her delight. Renee placed another pillow behind her back and rested against it._

" _You feel better? Even a little?" he asked._

" _I do," Renee said. "I have a question."_

" _And I have an answer," Dean said._

" _You think you want to have another child after this one?"_

" _Only time will tell."_

 _Renee handed Dean her brownie._

" _No, you enjoy it," he said._

 _And why did he say that for._

" _Dean Ambrose, I offered you this brownie so you will take this damn brownie!" Renee said._

* * *

 **Present:**

Renee was making dinner when she heard the front door open and close. She quickly looked up as she saw Dean taking off his jacket and hanging it up in the closet.

"Howdy!" she said.

"Howdy to you, too," Dean said.

Dean came into the kitchen and gave Destinee a kiss on her cheek then walked over to Renee.

"Ah!" Renee said when Dean playfully tickled her. "Dean, you're going to make me spill the spaghetti sauce!"

"I'll help you clean it up," Dean said.

Renee finished pouring the sauce into the pan then turned to give Dean a hug and a kiss.

"Sure you will," she said. "How was work?"

"Tiring. Long. Tiring," Dean said.

"Want me to give you a massage?" Renee asked.

"Thank you but I'll just take a bath with the Epsom salt," Dean said. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's wrong?" Renee said.

"Nothing," Dean said. "Just a little beat is all."

"Just sit down and I'll make your plate for you. Relax your nerves," Renee said. "And I'm still going to give you a massage."

"Alrighty," Dean said.

"Oh, Lisa baked us some brownies. She brought them over a while ago," Renee said.

"That was nice of her."

Renee noticed that Dean barely said anything during dinner or when they were lying in bed. He lied down on his stomach to watch t.v. as Renee climbed on his back and started giving him a massage. He was extremely tense and definitely needed to relax for the night.

"You okay? You haven't said much," Renee said. She ran her hands down Dean's bare back.

"I'm fine," Dean said. "I'm just tired is all."

"Well I shouldn't say anything else for the rest of the night then," Renee said.

"Nonsense. I love hearing your voice."

"There is something I've wanted to talk about."

Dean immediately had a good feeling what it was but he was going to let Renee say it. It was a topic that him and Renee had only talked about once.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to have another baby?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I haven't really thought about it. You're not thinking of getting off birth control are you?"

"No. I'm still on the pill. It's just…I've been thinking about having another baby. But of course, I'm talking to you about this."

"I'm not sure. Only time will tell. If we do decide to have another child, Destinee will have to be four or five. Give ourselves some time and not rush into anything."

"Understandable. This conversation went better than I thought it would."

"And why would you say that?"

"I don't know…I thought maybe you didn't want to talk about having another child…I thought you might get mad at me…"

"What?"

Dean turned his head to look at Renee.

"Get mad at you? Why would I get mad at you for asking me about having another child? Renee, we're husband and wife. We are supposed to have civil conversations about stuff like this. I just want to wait to have another child is all."

"But what if I end up getting pregnant before Destinee turns four or five? Then you'll really be mad at me and then I'll feel terrible and-"

"Renee, stop that." He got up as soon as Renee got off of him. "If you get pregnant before Destinee turns four or five, then it is what it is. Don't start thinking negative, alright?"

"I'll try."

Dean cupped Renee's face in his hands.

"Promise me you will not start thinking negative," he said.

"I promise," Renee said.

"Thank you for the massage," Dean said.

"You're welcome," Renee said.

"You know…it is a shame I did not feed the little butterball some chocolate pudding. I'll do that first thing in the morning."

"Dean, no!"

"I'm just kidding."

* * *

Renee slipped on Destinee's black dress shoes and wiped drool off of her face.

"Who's the cutest girl in the world?" Renee said to Destinee. She poked Destinee's nose. "You are! You are the cutest little girl in the world!" Renee had dressed Destinee in a red dress that had Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer on the front and white stockings.

Destinee laughed and flailed her arms around and started to kick.

"Dean, are you ready?" Renee said.

Dean walked out of the bathroom and headed straight to the drawer. He quickly sprayed some cologne on himself then turned around.

"I am ready," he said.

He was wearing a black dress shirt with a pair of new denim jeans that he bought. To Renee's surprise, Dean wasn't wearing boots or sneakers this time and was actually wearing black dress shoes that matched his shirt.

"You look wonderful," Renee said.

"I know I do," Dean said. "You look wonderful yourself."

Renee had on a red blouse with black pants and knee high light brown boots.

"Thank you," she said. "We're going to take the best pictures."

"Cause we are the best," Dean said. "Our little butterball looks like she's ready to go. Where's her bag?"

"On the side of the bed," Renee said.

"I got her," Dean said. He put Destinee's coat on her, zipped it up, and picked her up. "Let's go, buttercup."

"Is her teething ring still in the freezer?" Renee asked as she picked up the baby's bag.

"Yup," Dean said.

Renee went to get the teething ring out of the freezer and put it in the bag. Dean grabbed her coat and handed it to her then grabbed his.

They left the house and went to the mall to the take their Christmas pictures.

Renee couldn't help but laugh when Dean held Destinee in the air and called her Simba. The photographer was cracking up when he took the picture.

"That was a classic," he said. "Never before have I seen that."

"I love my daughter so much," Dean said. He gave Destinee a kiss on her cheek and started to tickle her.

The photographer decided to take a picture of Destinee laughing and quickly snapped another photo of Dean holding her. Renee then got into the last picture they took and smiled big. Both Dean and Renee were holding Destinee who was still giggling. The photographer snapped the last photo and gave them a thumbs up.

"All of the pictures were very beautiful," he said. "You guys make a lovely couple and you two have a very adorable daughter."

"Thank you very much," Dean said.

"You're welcome," the photographer said. "Here's your code for your pictures."

"Thank you," Renee said.

* * *

Dean was more than happy to slip into a t-shirt and some sweats once he got home. He told Renee he was stepping outside for a minute before he was going to go to bed.

He lied down next to Destinee and waited for Renee to get out of the shower.

"Today was a fun day. You some really good pictures today. Everyone is going to love it," Dean said.

Destinee responded by saying something in gibberish.

"Yup," Dean said. "Oh, and by the way…" Dean looked up at the bathroom door then back at Destinee. "I'm thinking of getting you and Mommy a puppy."


	58. Chapter 58

Dean awoke to the smell of breakfast in the morning. Grinning, he yawned and stretched, then sat up in bed. Destinee was staring up at him with her cute little brown eyes.

"Why hello there, butterball," Dean said. "Did you sleep well? Hmm?" He checked Destinee's diaper to see if she needed to get changed but Renee already took care of that before. "You're all clean. Let's go see what Mommy is cooking."

Dean picked up Destinee and took her into the kitchen. Renee was placing some chocolate chips pancakes on two plates.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," Dean said.

"I'm washing your clothes right now."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Dean put Destinee into her high chair then go some food from the pantry. He then pulled out Renee's chair for her as she sat down after placing the plates on the table.

"Looks good," Dean said.

"Enjoy," Renee said.

"Oh I sure will."

After breakfast, Dean and Renee washed out their plates. Renee finally told Dean about something she found in his pants pocket before she had washed his clothes.

"I found a carton of cigarettes in your pants pockets before I washed them," she said. "Mind telling me how long have you been smoking?"

Dean rinse off his plate then shut off the water and placed his plate in the drainer.

"I went cold turkey around the time I met you. But I only smoked a couple of cigarettes at work during my lunch breaks. Just needed something to relieve some stress."

"Honey, I don't want you smoking."

"I told you it was only to relive some stress."

"Continue doing yoga with me. Continue working out. Don't start smoking again."

"Renee, relax. It's only a couple of cigarettes."

"I don't like it, Dean. I do not like it at all."

"So you're going to start an argument with me over this?"

"No, I'm not."

"Sounds like you are. I told you it was only a couple of cigarettes, Renee. Get off my back about it."

"It's not healthy for you!"

"Don't you think I know that, Renee? Before I met you, I would smoke more. But when I met you, I gave it up. Sometimes I am stressed out. So I light a cigarette and I smoke it. Working those long hours at work sometimes can be stressful."

"Continue to do yoga and exercise with me. Don't smoke again. Please."

"I'll try."

Renee rinsed off her plate then placed it in the drainer.

"Try harder," she said.

"What did you do with the cigarettes?"

"I threw them away."

"Alrighty. At least you didn't throw the booze away either."

"Do you have anything else you want to tell me?"

"Like what?"

"Just anything else you haven't told me yet. I don't know…" Renee crossed her arms and looked at her feet. "Any other problems?"

"Problems? Renee, I don't have a problem. Jeez, you're making it sound like I'm some monster who just smokes, drinks, and is abusive."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Well that's what it sounded like!"

"Look, I just don't want you to fall back into your old habits! It's that so much to ask?"

"No. But like I said, you are making it sound like I'm a monster or something!"

"I'm not."

"I smoke a few cigarettes and you act like it's the end of the world. What's next? You're going to stop drinking too?"

"No."

"I'm surprised."

Dean then took Destinee out of her high chair and rocked her to sleep. He laid Destinee down in her crib and made sure she was tucked in all nice and cozy. He gave her a kiss on her cheek before heading out of her nursery and closing the door. When he got back to the living room, him and Renee kept talking.

"Dean, I just want you to be healthy. Okay? I am not trying to make you out to be a monster or anything like that. Don't get mad at me, please. I care about you."

"I know. I did do drugs at one point but that was when I was younger. I cleaned up my act. I didn't smoke often before I met you but when I did that's when I stopped. And I'll try not to drink too much."

Renee brought her knees to her feet and sat back against a pillow on the couch.

"You ever think about quitting your job? Finding something else that wouldn't be so stressful?"

Dean cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"Have you ever thought about quitting your job and finding a new one?"

Dean couldn't believe what Renee was asking him. Quit his job and find a new one? Despite having to work extra shifts sometimes, he was quite content with his job.

"Absolutely not," Dean said. "I like my job, it pays good money, and I really like being there."

"As long as you're happy, that's all that matters. I just don't want you to work somewhere that's going to be you unhappy."

"The work can get stressful at times but it's worth it. And besides, I enjoy building stuff."

"And you like destroying shit, too."

"Yeah, that too." Dean took Renee's hand into his. "It's almost Christmas. We shouldn't be arguing."

"I'm sorry," Renee said.

"No. No need to apologize," Dean said. "You care about me. That's what matters."

Renee smiled and climbed on top of Dean. She kissed him on his lips and gently stroked his cheeks.

"I love you very much, Dean Ambrose. Don't you forget it."

"I love you, too, Renee Ambrose. Don't you forget it."

Renee tugged at Dean's shirt and kissed him again.

"We have this day to ourselves you know," she said.

"Oh?"

"Mmmhmmm."

Dean began to rub Renee's ass.

"Sounds like a day to do some things…" he said.

"Yes…some things…"

 **2 hours later:**

"Faster, baby!" Renee said.

Dean dug his nails deep into Renee's waist as he fucked her from behind.

"Shit, you're wet as hell," Dean said.

They quickly switched positions. Renee wrapped her legs and arms around Dean when he laid on top of her. Dean put one arm around her neck and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Fuck me fuck me fuck me, dammit!" Renee said.

"I'm not trying to get a cramp in my leg, woman!" Dean said.

Renee scratched Dean then threw her head back.

"I'm gonna cum!" she said.

"Woman, you are a freak," Dean said. "And I love it."

As soon as the both of them reached their climaxes, Dean came inside of Renee, his warm cum filling her up.

"That felt good," she said.

"We definitely needed that," Dean. "Let's go shower. Round two."

"Of course," Renee said.

* * *

Aaron, Lisa, Jim, and Pam had come over on Christmas to open presents with Dean and Renee.

Dean watched as Renee opened up her gift from him. It was a custom made yellow bathroom robe with an "R" embroidered on the right side of it.

"Awww," she said. "This is so cute!"

"I had it made in yellow because you always brighten up my day," Dean said.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Dean said.

"Uncle Dean, you forgot to give Auntie Renee and Destinee one more present!" Aaron said.

"Oh yeah," Dean said.

Dean quickly got up and left the living room for a while.

"Wonder what he got," Lisa said. She was holding Destinee in her arms. "I wonder what Daddy got you. Probably some sweets."

"I'm wondering, too," Renee said.

"You'll love this one!" Aaron said.

Dean came back into the living room with a present Renee had been wanting for a long time.

"Dean, you got a puppy!" Renee said.

She quickly scrambled to her feet and immediately went to pet the dog.

"Oh, that's the cutest doggy I've ever seen," Lisa said. She got up and walked over to Dean. "Look! Daddy got you and Mommy a puppy!" She took Destinee's hand and helped her pet the dog.

Pam got up to take a closer look at the pup.

"He's so beautiful," she said.

The puppy had dark brown and white fur. The white fur was covering part of his head and his left eye while the brown fur covered his right eye and the rest of his body.

"It's a bulldog puppy," Dean said. "He's adorable."

"And he has the most beautiful blue eyes. That's it. Blue should be his name!" Renee said.

"Blue it is," Dean said. He put the puppy down on the ground and watched as it started walking.

"He's so adorable! Oh my goodness!" Renee said.

"I'm glad he didn't poop in the room," Dean said. "That really would've been a mess."

Aaron petted Blue and picked him up.

"He's so cute!" he said. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure," Dean said.

"I love dogs! Look, Jim! He's cute!" Aaron said.

"He is a very cute puppy," Jim said.

"Thank you," Renee said to Dean.

"You're welcome. Anything for you," Dean said.

Pam held up a mistletoe between Renee and Dean since Dean was taller than her and Renee and there was no way she was going to be able to hold the mistletoe above the both of them.

"Kiss you two!" she said.

"This is the best Christmas ever," Renee said.

"Yes it is," Dean said.

They then both shared a kiss under the mistletoe.

* * *

 **A few weeks later:**

Renee was pacing back and forth nonstop in the living room.

"I have to tell him…I just don't know how to tell him…Shit…" she muttered to herself. The sound of Dean's truck pulling into the driveway snapped her out of her thoughts. "Shit."

She sat down on the couch and waited for Dean to come in.

"Hey there!" Dean said. "How are you? I brought some Thai food."

Renee didn't say anything, smiled, and gave Dean a hug and a kiss and put her hands in her lap and remained quiet.

"You okay?" Dean asked. He sat down next to her on the couch.

Renee honestly couldn't say anything at first. For some reason, her brain was forming words but her mouth refused to say them. But she would have to tell Dean what was going on. No secrets whatsoever.

"Renee? Say something. You're scaring me, baby."

Renee took a deep breath, grabbed Dean's hand, and looked him in his eyes.

"My period hasn't come yet," she said.

"What?" Dean said.


	59. Chapter 59

"I thought you were on birth control!" Dean said.

"Dean, calm down. I am on my birth control," Renee said.

"Okay, did you take a pregnancy test?"

"Not yet."

"I'm going to go to the store and get you one."

"Dean-"

"I'm going."

"Look, you need to calm down."

"Funny how some shit goes down and the first thing you always tell me is to calm down when you are the one that started the shit."

"What?"

"What? You can't hear now?"

"Dean, I didn't start anything. I don't know if I am pregnant or not."

"Did you take your pill the other day after we had sex?"

"I did…I know I did…"

"What do you mean you know you did!? Either you did or you didn't!"

"I did!"

Dean got up and headed out the door again. An hour later he came back with a pregnancy test and handed it to Renee.

"I'm going outside for a smoke," Dean said. "And I'm hiding my damn cigarettes so you won't throw them away again!"

Renee didn't say anything as Dean shut the front door. She saw him stand in front of the window, light up a cigarette, and start smoking it. He coughed before taking another drag of his cigarette. Renee got up and went out onto the porch.

"Stop smoking and get inside of the house," she said.

Dean flicked some ashes from the cigarette into the ashtray.

"Go back inside," he said.

"I'm not," Renee said. "Dean…I know we agreed that we weren't going to have another child until Destinee was four or five. But what if I am pregnant? Are you gonna stay mad at me?"

Dean too another long drag from his cigarette and blew out the smoke through his nostrils. He took one last drag before putting out the cigarette in the ashtray.

"No," he said. "I just don't want to rush things, Renee! I don't want to rush things, baby. Now, if you are pregnant, then so be it. We will have another great addition to our family. We'll have to start looking for a bigger house so that there will be enough space for us."

Renee walked over to Dean and grabbed his arm.

"I understand you want to be prepared and stuff," she said. "I need to seriously remind myself to take my birth control. I swear it's like I'll forget my butt if it wasn't connected to me."

Dean chuckled.

"I don't mean to be an asshole," he said.

"It's fine," Renee said. "I honestly shouldn't forget to take my birth control."

"There's only one way to find out if you are pregnant," Dean said. "You have to take the test."

"Yeah. Are you staying out here?"

"No. I'm coming in."

"I don't mean to stress you out. I see why you smoke sometimes."

"If I get stressed sometimes. I do need to stop though."

Renee grabbed the pregnancy test off of the table and went to the bathroom. Dean sat down at the edge of the bed and waited for Renee to take the test.

"Want me to do something? Get you anything? I don't know," Dean called out.

Renee smiled to herself.

"No. It's fine. Thank you though," she said.

"You're welcome," Dean said.

Renee opened the door to the bathroom.

"We have to wait ninety seconds," she said.

"Okay. Good," Dean said.

Once the ninety seconds were up, Dean went into the bathroom with Renee to read the results. Dean looked at it and let out a sigh.

"Not pregnant," he said.

"Well, that mystery is solved," Renee said.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For acting like an idiot. I feel like I'm being selfish. You probably want to have another baby soon and here I am saying we should wait."

"Dean, I don't mind waiting until Destinee is older until we have another child. There's nothing wrong in waiting, sweetheart. And you're not selfish. So don't ever say that again. You're a great husband, father, uncle, brother, and friend." Renee and Dean hugged each other tightly. "Don't you ever forget it."

Renee ran her fingers through Dean's hair as they continued to hold onto each other and shared a kiss.

* * *

"What are you making for dinner tonight?" Pam asked Renee.

"Steak, green beans, and something else," Renee said. "Still thinking about what else to make. Can you hand me those seeds?"

Pam handed Renee a pack of flower seeds.

"Sounds good," Pam said. "Need any help with dinner?"

"Nah, I got it," Renee said.

"I insist."

"Oh, alright."

"Need any help with the plants?"

"Nope. You just sit here and relax. Got it?"

"Got it."

Pam was sitting next to Renee, who was planting flower seeds on the sides of the sidewalk. Renee was glad it was summer because she had been waiting a while to start planting again.

"Look at Mommy and Auntie Pam!" Dean said.

He was walking down the front porch steps with Destinee and put her down to let her walk on the sidewalk. She walked straight towards her auntie and fell into her arms.

"Awww," Pam said. "My godchild is so pretty. Your little pink dress is cute!"

"I picked that out for her," Dean said with a grin.

"Well, you have wonderful taste, sir," Pam said.

"Why thank you," Dean said.

"You are welcome," Pam said. "You want to help Mommy plant the flower seeds? Hmm?" She gave Destinee a hug on her cheek. "You look just like your mama and your papa. You have your mama's eyes, a smile just like your papa's, hair like your mama and papa. It's like they spit you out."

"She got the good looks from me," Dean said. "And from her mom, too. Love you."

"Mmhmm. Love you, too," Renee said. She quickly wiped the sweat off of her brow as she dug a hole into the ground.

"Need help with that?" Dean asked.

"Nope," Renee said. "I am…finished! Alright, time to go inside, cool off, and make dinner."

"Sure you don't want me to order something?" Dean asked.

"How about…" Pam stood up and held Destinee in her arms. "You guys go out to eat and I'll watch the baby for you guys? Have a little break?"

"You sure?" Renee asked.

"Positive," Pam said. "Besides, I've missed my little ray of sunshine!"

"Alrighty. I'll freshen up," Renee said.

She went into the house to change and wash the dirt off of her.

"Where you guys headed?" Pam asked.

"The local bar. They have really good curly fries. That's where I took Renee when we first started dating. Sang her a song on karaoke and everything," Dean said.

"Aww. Maybe you can sing for her again tonight?" Pam said.

"Maybe. Or I'll just sing to her to and from the bar."

Pam chuckled.

"Even better."

Dean and Pam then sat down on the porch.

"You're a terrific friend. You're a great babysitter. How can I repay you?" Dean asked.

"You don't have to repay me," Pam said. "I love this baby and I love watching her."

"I'm still going to do something nice for you and you can't say no."

Pam smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem," Dean said.

Renee then reappeared wearing a strapless green dress and black gladiator sandals on.

"I'm ready," she said.

"You look dazzling as usual," Dean said.

"I know I do," Renee said.

Dean and Renee gave Destinee a kiss and gave Pam a hug.

"Have fun!" Pam said.

"Will do!" Renee said.

* * *

Renee took a bite of the curly fries as soon as Dean brought them to her.

"I can't never get over how good these fries are," she said. "They always remind me of the very first time you brought me here when we first started dating."

"Who would've guessed in two years we would be married, have a kid, and have a dog?" Dean said. He took a bite of the curly fries.

Renee smiled and laughed.

"Things just happens in life," she said. "I never thought I'd have a baby and get married. I never even thought my own father would show up to my own wedding. I even thought he didn't want to see Destinee at all. But everything worked out."

"It did. And I am glad," Dean said. "You're so gorgeous. Elegant. Smart. I hit the jackpot."

Renee blushed when Dean said that.

"You the smartest, funniest, and most handsome man I have ever been with," she said.

Now it was time for Dean to blush.

"Care to dance?" he said.

"Yes," Renee said.

Dean took Renee's hand in his and lead her to the dance floor near the stage.

"Pam wanted me to sing karaoke to you," he said.

"When we get back into the truck you can sing to me again," Renee said.

"Deal."

"I always loved slow dancing with you."

"Me too."

Dean placed his hands on Renee's waist as she placed her arms around Dean's neck. They shared a kiss as they rocked back and forth together slowly, enjoying the music and the entire evening altogether. Any and every moment they spent together was special and tonight was no different. They were glad that they had met each other and the two of them would definitely not trade it in for anything else in the entire world.

* * *

"Tonight was fantastic," Renee said as she kicked off her sandals.

"Yes it was," Dean said.

"You know what? I want a smoothie or a frosty," Renee said.

"There's a Wendy's nearby," Dean said.

"Coolio. I'll get a frosty," Renee said. She put her seat back and closed her eyes. "I enjoyed dancing with you."

"So did I," Dean said.

Renee sat up, turned on the light on the ceiling of the truck, then looked into the glove department for a tissue. Once she grabbed a tissue, she turned off the light and laid back down.

Once Dean headed to Wendy's and ordered two frostys for Renee, she quickly ate them.

"Damn," Dean said. "Looks like someone was really craving a frosty."

"Like crazy," Renee said.

When they got back home, they saw Pam lying on the couch asleep with Destinee. Dean put Destinee in her nursery and then placed some covers over Pam. Renee gave her best friend a kiss on her forehead.

"Love you, Pamela," she whispered. "Thank you for being a good friend and a sister to me."

"Sweet dreams, Pam," Dean whispered.

With that, Renee and Dean made their way to bed.

Everything was well.


	60. Chapter 60

But there are times in life when there are roadblocks and heartache, the ups and downs.

"Get up, Dean!" Renee said, kicking his leg.

Dean was lying down on the couch in the living room. It was a little past twelve in the afternoon and Renee wanted to clean up for the day. Only Dean was in her way and was refusing to move.

"Stop kicking me," he grumbled. "Get me some water."

"Get your own water!" Renee said again. "And get up!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!" Renee rubbed her temples and sighed. "I don't have time for this. Please, just get up. I don't want to argue with you."

"Whatever." Dean slowly got up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Why you do have to clean right now anyways? What we expecting company or something?"

"No," Renee said. "But I would like to clean up! Excuse me if I want the house to be clean and not look like a bunch of pigs ran through it!"

"The house looks fine," Dean said.

"Oh? Let's see you have a bunch of beer bottles on the table, trash from Taco Bell near your feet, some of Destinee's toys are everywhere, not to mention some of the pillows are on the floor."

"Since you want to complain about the living room being dirty, then go ahead and clean up. I'm tired of hearing you complain."

"You are such an asshole right now." Renee went to let Blue out into the backyard then closed the sliding door.

"Call me what you want," Dean said.

"Just get up!" Renee said.

"You better stop yelling at me," Dean said.

"You aren't going to do shit about it! Get your ass up!"

Dean finally got up from the couch and kicked some of the trash on the floor.

"I'm up!" he said. "I'm going to go shower."

"Don't destroy the bathroom either," Renee said. "I just cleaned it."

"I'm not to destroy the bathroom," Dean said. "You know what? You've been nagging me for the past two days and I'm pretty damn tired of it."

"I've been nagging you because you haven't been helping me around the house recently. I understand that you're tired from work sometimes but seriously it's like you're taking your frustrations out on me!"

"I'm tired of talking to you, Renee. After I shower, I'm going out."

"Yeah. Leaving is going to fix everything."

Dean was about to walk down the hallway when he turned around. He was about to say something to Renee but instead shook his head then went down the hallway. Renee shook her head and started cleaning up the living room. This wasn't like Dean at all but whenever he was upset or stressed about something he wasn't his usual self. This time around he hadn't been helping Renee as much around the house, even on his days off. Renee absolutely hated arguing with Dean over something like cleaning. Yes, marriage was not perfect but the fact that they were arguing over the littlest thing was driving Renee completely mad.

Dean had come back into the living room after his shower to look for his wallet. Renee turned off the vacuum cleaner to tell Dean where his wallet was.

"It's on the t.v. stand," she said.

Dean swiped his wallet off of the stand and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Renee asked.

"Damn, what you shut the fuck up? Stop asking me where I'm going! It is none of your damn business!" Dean said.

"Goddammit, I have had it!" Renee said, slamming down the vacuum cleaner. "Do not tell me to shut the fuck up when I am concerned about you! For the past week you've been living like a pig and barely helping me around the house. "We're supposed to be working together, not against each other!"

"Enough with your speeches. I am leaving," Dean said.

Renee walked right to the front door and stood in front of it when Dean was about to leave. Dean was trying his best to keep calm but his patience was getting tested.

"Renee, I am only going to say this once," Dean said. "Get out of my way."

"No."

Dean turned around and headed for the garage. If Renee wasn't going to move out of his way so he could walk out the front door, he would just leave out of the garage then. But Renee was not going to back down and let Dean leave the house.

She was right on Dean's heels and pushed the door to the garage shut when he opened it and pushed Dean out of the way to block him.

"Renee, get out of my way!" Dean yelled.

"No!" Renee yelled back.

Dean grabbed Renee's arm tightly and shoved her out of the way, causing her to hit the wall. Renee responded by pushing Dean back then slapping him in his face. Enraged, Dean slapped Renee back. The both of them were now at each other's throats.

Renee punched Dean in his face and started hitting on him. Dean grabbed Renee from behind and carried her to the couch.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

Dean tossed her on the couch then pinned her down. Renee kicked him in his stomach but he didn't budge.

"Don't you fucking follow me out of this house," he said.

"You're not leaving!"

"You can't stop me!"

Renee scrambled back up to her feet to stop Dean from walking out of the house. Beyond fed up, Dean pushed Renee up against the front door and pinned her arms above his head. They were now staring at each other with rage in their eyes and were breathing heavily. Tears were beginning to form in Renee's eyes. She had saw a little bit of blood running out of Dean's nose and it broke her heart that everything can came down to this.

"Why do you want to leave?" she said. Her voice was starting to break and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "We shouldn't be arguing and fighting each other. We need to talk. We're hurting each other."

"There's nothing to talk about, Nae," Dean said. He let go of Renee's arms. "Please, move out of the way so we don't continue to hurt each other."

Renee shook her head, refusing to let Dean step out of the house.

"Move!" Dean yelled.

"No," Renee said, shaking her head.

Dean reach around Renee and opened the door but she pushed against it and closed it. Now beyond pissed off, Dean grabbed Renee and roughly pushed her down to the ground. When Renee got up and tried to grab him, Dean pushed her down again then stormed out of the house.

Devastated, Renee remained on the floor and broke down in tears.

* * *

Pam ran from the living room to her room to get her phone that she had left on her bed.

"Hello hello, Nae!" she said. "What?...What's wrong?...Calm down, Renee…Oh dear…I'm on my way."

* * *

When Pam arrived to Renee's house, she saw Renee waiting for her at the front door.

"Renee, are you okay?" she asked.

Renee shut the screen and front door and locked it. She grabbed Pam and broke down crying again.

"No," she said. "I'm not okay. Nothing is okay. I don't know where everything went wrong. I told Dean I didn't want him to leave the house because leaving wasn't going to solve anything. And then when he tried leaving that's when we got into an argument and started fighting each other. We've been arguing for the past few days over nothing."

Pam sat Renee down and comforted her friend. She pulled out some tissue from her purse and handed it to Renee.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome. Do you know where Dean is now?" Pam asked.

"No," Renee said. She quickly blew her nose. "What if he left because he doesn't want to be with me anymore?"


	61. Chapter 61

"What would make you think that?" Pam asked. "You know Dean loves you. You guys are just going through a rough time right now."

"I just feel like he's mad at me about something," Renee said. "I don't know what it is. I don't know if it's because he feels like I'm pressuring him to hurry and have another child. I don't know. I just don't." Renee broke down crying again. "I love Dean with all of my heart. I don't know what to do Pam."

Pam hugged Renee tighter.

"You guys need to talk. Dean needs to get his ass back here and talk to you. Not yell at each other and hurt each other. Where's Destinee?"

"She's asleep. I'm surprised she didn't wake up while me and Dean were fighting."

"I see Blue lying by the computer."

Renee smiled a little.

"He likes it there," she said.

"Want me to call Dean for you?"

Renee shook her head.

"I'm going to give him some space. He wanted to leave earlier and I tried to get him to stay. That's why we started fighting each other. Before that I was yelling at him for not cleaning up. Petty argument. He'll come around. You just give him some time."

* * *

Dean lit his third cigarette and blew the smoke out of his nose. The events of the afternoon were playing through his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about them. He didn't like arguing with Renee, especially over little things. Never did he think that he would ever put his hands on a woman, let alone his own wife. The very woman who was his backbone. He did feel like an ass for not helping Renee around the house or with anything. Besides taking care of Destinee and Blue, everything else didn't matter but they had to change. There was something that would bother Dean a little. Part of him did feel like Renee was pressuring him to have another baby soon instead of waiting. Dean didn't want to rush things and definitely didn't want Renee to rush anything either. They didn't talk about having another baby too much but Dean still felt that he was being pressured. Maybe Renee didn't mean to pressure him but he definitely had to tell her. The only thing was that he didn't want to break her heart.

He began to wonder just how long he was going to be married to Renee for. As much as he loved Renee Paquette, if they did decide to go their separate ways it would be for the best. It wouldn't be easy for Destinee to not see her parents together but she would understand. As much as it pained Dean to think about it, if Renee did want to leave him he would not stop her. As long as she is happy, that's all that matters.

Dean finished his cigarette, turned on his truck, then drove back home.

* * *

Pam and Renee were in the kitchen when they saw Dean walk into the house.

"Hey," Dean said to Pam.

"Hey," she said. "I'll give you guys your privacy. I'm going to the store because I need to get something from there."

Renee gave Pam the keys to her car so she could go. When Pam left, Renee went into the living room and sat her cup of lemon tea down on the table. Dean sat down next to Renee as she sat down on the couch.

Dean cleared his throat and started to talk.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for hitting you. I shouldn't have put my hands on you. I'm also sorry for not helping you out around the house often."

"I'm sorry for hitting you, too. I'm also sorry for giving you a bloody nose."

"You have a strong punch, you know."

Renee smiled a little.

"I can see that now. And I'm sorry for yelling at you. But Dean, why have you been so upset as of late?"

Dean took a deep breath.

"I know we agreed on waiting to have another child but part of me still feels like you're pressuring me to hurry and conceive another child right away. I know you want to have another child soon and everything. Destinee will be two this year but we'll still be waiting. I just don't want to rush this."

"Dean, I didn't mean to pressure you into doing anything. You know me. I would never pressure you into anything you don't want to do. Anything. I won't bring up the topic of having another baby."

"No. You don't have to do that. And I know that you wouldn't pressure me into doing something I don't want to do. It's just I feel like I'm slowing everything down. Being selfish."

"You're not being selfish, Dean. Don't think that, baby."

"I try not to. I'll try not to." Dean took Renee's hand in his.

"There's something I've been thinking about as well. I've been thinking you don't want to be with me anymore."

"Renee, I love you. Not once did I ever think about leaving you. Don't you ever think that.

"When you left out of the house earlier, I began to think that you were getting tired of being with me."

"No, Renee. That thought has never crossed my mind ever. Ever."

"Good."

Dean took a deep breath and tried to form the words he needed to say. He needed to be honest with his wife.

"Do you think our marriage will work out?" he asked.

"What?" Renee said.

"Do you think our marriage will work out?"

"Yes. We have to keep communicating with each other without hurting each other. I love being married to you."

"What if we needed to go our separate ways?"

"Dean, what are you trying to say? Do you want to…divorce me or something?"

"What I'm saying is that if you don't want to be with me anymore, you deserve to be happy if I can't bring you happiness. If we have to separate, then we have to separate."

"Dean, don't say that. Please."

"Renee-"

"Dean, I'm not going to leave you! We can work this out. You can't give up. You can't quit. Just like the other obstacles we have overcome, we will overcome this one. I'm not giving up on our marriage and like hell will I give up on you. Please, don't leave me, Dean…"

Dean comforted Renee when she started crying again.

"I'm not going to leave you," he said. "I'm not going to leave you."

Renee kissed Dean then laid her head down on his lap and fell asleep. Dean carried her to their bedroom and put her in bed. He gave her a kiss on her lips before pulling the covers over her. He sat beside Renee on the bed and ran his fingers through her soft blonde hair. She looked like an angel sleeping. Dean knew Renee was worn out from all of the fighting today and knew she definitely needed rest. He leaned towards her face and kissed her lips.

"I love you, Renee," he said. "I love you with all of my heart. I'll never leave you. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me." He kissed her one more time before he left the room.

Pam came back from the store to find Dean fixing up the living room.

"Where's Renee?" she asked.

"She fell asleep. We talked about everything. Reason why I was acting like an ass is because I felt like she was pressuring me to hurry and conceive another child but she told me that she would never do that to me. I know she wouldn't. Plus, we apologized for hitting each other."

"Good," Pam said. "I really love seeing you two together. You guys have a beautiful family."

Dean wrapped the cord to the vacuum around it and placed it in the closet.

"I know we do," Dean said. "I told her that if our marriage didn't work out that we should separate. I'd let her go on and be happy. But she told me not to give up on our marriage. And I am not going to give up on our marriage whatsoever."

"That's great," Pam said. "That's what I love to hear!"

"Yup. Well, I'm going to go and lie down because I have a headache," Dean said. "You staying here?"

"Yeah. I'll listen for Destinee if she wakes up," Pam said. "And I'll watch Blue, too. Hehe, that rhymed."

Blue was still asleep by the computer. Napping was definitely something the dog loved to do.

"Alright, don't eat all of the chocolate ice cream in the freezer either!" Dean said. He then made his way down the hallway to the room.

"I will," Pam said.

Dean checked in on Destinee and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Daddy loves you very much," he said.

He double checked the radio in the room to make sure it was on then left.

* * *

The day after their fight, Dean and Renee began seeing a marriage counselor. It helped them tremendously since it was something the both of them needed. They communicated better and even though they sometimes argued, they were still able to have civil conversations with each other. They both worked together to maintain a healthy relationship with each other and to have a happy family.


	62. Chapter 62

" _Are you afraid of failing as a husband and a father? How often do you have those thoughts?" the therapist asked Dean. "And I'm not trying to be mean or anything but are Renee's parents making you feel this way?"_

" _No, it's not her parents. We patched things up before our daughter was born. I am afraid of failing as a husband and a father. I think about that sometimes. Sometimes I wonder if I'm falling short. I want Renee to know that I am always going to be there for her. I want my child to know that as well. I want them to know that I love them very, very, very, very much and they mean the world to me. I don't want to fail. I love my wife and daughter very much."_

" _Even though this is my second time meeting with you, I know that you're a loving and dedicated husband and father. I do not think you will fail whatsoever. I understand that you may feel like you're under some pressure because it's your duty to provide for your family. But you can't be hard on yourself. I know your wife wouldn't want you to be hard on yourself either. What made you start thinking you weren't being a good enough husband and father?"_

 _Dean squeezed Renee's hand then cleared his throat. During the entire session, he didn't let go of her hand._

" _I started yelling and arguing with my wife. I stopped helping around the house for a while. I still took care of my daughter and dog but I didn't clean the house or even wash a single dish for a while. I had gotten lazy. Sometimes when I work an extra shift at work and have the next day off I just want to relax a little. And plus, I was mad at my wife because I thought she wanted to hurry and have another child. I told her I want to wait until our daughter is four or five. I just don't want to rush anything is all. I thought she was putting pressure on me with that. But we talked about it and everything is good."_

" _That's good to hear. Have you guys ever argued in front of your daughter? Gotten physical with each other?"_

" _Yes we have," Renee said. "We've never gotten physical in front of our daughter but we have yelled at each other in front of her. We stopped that immediately. We've been talking more about our problems in a calm manner. Everything has been going good so far."_

" _Good. That's great to hear. You guys are a lovely couple and you guys have a great future ahead of you. Dean, Renee, I believe in you guys."_

" _Thank you…Mr. Cox…did I get that right?" Dean asked._

" _Yes," Mr. Cox said._

" _I got his name right," Dean said, grinning from ear to ear. "The first time."_

 _Renee rolled her eyes and laughed._

" _Now you two go and have a great day," Mr. Cox said. "It's a beautiful day and your guys deserve happiness in your lives."_

 _Dean and Renee got up from the couch as Mr. Cox got up from seat to open the door for them._

" _We will," Renee said._

" _Thank you," Dean said._

" _No problem. See you guys next time," Mr. Cox said._

* * *

 **Present:**

"Cincinnati?" Renee asked.

"Yup," Dean said.

"For how long?"

"A week. I want to show you, Destinee, and Blue where I grew up. Just a little vacation."

Renee splashed cold water on her face then patted it dry.

"When do you want to leave?" she asked.

"Next week," Dean said. "If that's alright."

"No, it's fine. We definitely need a vacation," Renee said.

Dean put his arms around Renee's waist and gave her a kiss.

"I'm looking forward to it," he said.

"I know you are. And I'm looking forward to you brushing your teeth," Renee said.

"Very funny."

"I know I am."

* * *

"So where are we staying again?" Renee asked.

"My Aunt Janice's house," Dean said, wiping the drool from Destinee's mouth as he held her. "She's my mom's sister. She absolutely loves dogs so Blue will definitely get the special treatment."

"That's good," Renee said. "You think she needs her pacifier?"

"No," Dean said. "She's falling asleep anyways."

The pilot announced that they were getting ready to land in Cincinnati and told everyone on the planet to fasten their seatbelts. Once they plane landed, Dean handed Destinee to Renee and they grabbed their stuff and walked off of the plane.

"Hang in there, buddy," Dean said to Blue. He was carrying Blue in the dog's carrier. Blue growled and barked in response.

"Did we get a rental?" Renee said.

"Yes," Dean said. "I mean no. No. My aunt is picking us up."

"Now you tell me! Good grief. Sure you didn't leave your butt back on the plane?"

"Nope."

They retrieved their luggage and then met Dean's aunt outside the airport.

"Oh my goodness! It's been forever!" his aunt said. "Give me a big hug!"

Dean gave his aunt a big hug.

"How are you?" he said.

"I'm doing good! And I see this lovely lady is your wife! Ella has told me so much about her."

"Yes she is. Aunt Janice, this is Renee. Renee, this is my aunt," Dean said.

"Hello," Renee said. "It's nice to meet you." She gave Janice a hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you as well!" Janice said. "And aw my niece is so beautiful. She looks just like you guys. And that little fella looks like he wants to get out."

"Yeah. His name is Blue," Dean said. He picked up the carrier. "He's a good dog. I love him."

"And I will love him, too. Alrighty, let's get everyone in and head home! I have dinner cooked!" Janice said.

* * *

Renee was glad that she was finally able to slip into her nightgown. She enjoyed the flight from California to Ohio but she was beat. Slipping under the covers, she let out a sigh of relief when her head hit the soft pillow.

"This feels great," she said. "You know I'm surprised your aunt has a crib in the other room."

"She takes care of her neighbor's baby sometimes when they're away at work," Dean said. "So, Destinee is in a nice and warm crib."

"As long as the baby is fine that's what matters."

"Yup."

"You gonna sit there with your back turned towards me all night, Mr. Ambrose?"

Dean took off his shirt, put his phone on the charger, then got under the covers as well.

"No, Mrs. Ambrose," he said. "You givin' me attitude?"

"Maybe."

"Hmm." Dean pulled Renee closer to him and rubbed his hand on her thigh.

"I see someone's horny."

"A little. But we can have our little fun tomorrow night. I'm tired."

"I'm tired, too. I don't think we got any sleep at all."

"Me neither. I can't wait to show you around the city. We're definitely going to get pizza at this very great pizzeria I used to go to all of the time with Lisa and Sami."

Renee sensed Dean's attitude change when he mentioned his former friend. She knew that despite him and Sami clashing with each other and making amends in the end, Dean wished things didn't turn out the way they did.

"You okay?" Renee asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be okay?" Dean said.

"I don't want you to go anywhere that's going to trigger a bad memory for you."

"I'll be fine."

"I just…when you mentioned Sami, I sensed that you wish you and him were still friends. That things didn't turn out the way they did."

"Even though me and Sami were good friends, we still went our separate ways. Picture a tree. You have the branches of a tree, the trunk, and the roots of it. You have the friends that are the branches. Let's say the branch breaks off. Well there goes the friendship. And sometimes branches like to break and leave you high and dry. Whereas the roots of the tree represent your family and the friends who will never leave you. You know how the roots have a strong hold on the tree? Well, that represents a powerful bond that cannot be broken. My friendship with Sami was a branch that broke. My relationship with my other friends and family are the roots that are strong."

"That was perfect."

"Thank you. I just had to move on, you know?"

"I understand. I was close to severing ties with my dad until he changed his ways."

"Good thing he did change his ways and you didn't severe ties with him."

"Yeah. Speaking of family, are we going to visit anyone else?"

"Probably. Maybe a few cousins. Not tomorrow though. I want to spend it with you, Destinee, Blue. Eat delicious pizza and show you around the city, too. Hehehe, I rhymed."

Renee rolled her eyes.

"Oh my goodness. You are the biggest dork I have ever seen," she said.

"And you love me," Dean said.

"You damn skippy I do!" Renee cupped Dean's face in her hands and gave him a kiss. "I love your little beard. Don't shave in the morning."

"Your wish is my command," Dean said. "Night love."

"Goodnight, honey."

Dean turned off his light and wrapped his arms around Renee when she laid down on top of him.


	63. Chapter 63

"We're going to go the park then we're going to get some pizza. Of course, I will feed you some," Dean said to Destinee. He put her sandals on her feet and then picked her up. "You're so adorable. Just like Daddy. Soon, you'll have a brother or sister that is as cute as you." Dean kissed Destinee on her soft cheek. "Now, let's go out and have some fun." Dean grabbed her baby bag and left the nursery.

"There they are," Aunt Janice said when Dean walked into the living room. "Aww, she looks so cute! I love her little blue romper!"

"She's adorable just like me," Dean said.

"Sure," Renee said.

"You two have fun," Aunt Janice said.

"We will," Dean said. "See you soon."

"Right there," Dean said pointing. "Is where I hang out on days when I skipped school."

Renee saw an abandoned building complex that needed to desperately get torn down. Vines down the sides of the dark red brick building, windows were busted, broken, and had cardboard in the frames. Broken beer bottles, cups from fast food restaurants, and all sorts of other trash littered the surrounding area.

"Wow," Renee said. "What an interesting place to hang out."

"Yeah. It wasn't this bad when I used to come here. But now…it's all bad…" Dean continued to drive down the street towards the local park. "The park was always clean though. Until Blue gets there that is. Destinee, are you enjoying the all of the sight seeing?"

Destinee looked at her father who was looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"She's alert," Renee said. "I'm sure she really thought your old high school was fantastic."

"You sound a little sarcastic…don't be hating on my old high school," Dean said.

"I'm not being sarcastic and I'm not hating on your old high school," Renee said. Giggling, she ran her fingers through Dean's curls.

"I'm going to get you when we get home."

"Sounds like you want me to kick you in the face for tickling me."

"I'll dodge this time."

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the park and shut the engine of the car off. Renee took Destinee out of her car seat as Dean put a leash on Blue and sat him down on the ground. They started walking around, simply taking in the wonderful sight and enjoying the amazing warm weather.

"Me and Lisa used to come here sometimes to play," he said.

"It's a good thing you guys were close," Renee said.

"Yeah. Things were a little rough for us but we kept holding on," Dean said. "We stuck together like glue and we made it through the rough times together. I've always been protective of my sister."

"You're a great brother."

"I'm the best there is."

"You got that right. You see the birdie, Destinee? Hmm?" Renee pointed to a bird that had landed on the sidewalk. Destinee pointed in the direction of the bird as well. "Mhm, birdie."

When they got to the grassy part of the park, Dean started racing Blue to some of the trees. Blue was excited to be out in the open air and enjoyed rolling around in the grass.

"Go get Daddy and Blue!" Renee said to Destinee.

The baby quickly walked after Blue and Dean. When he saw her walking towards him, he ducked behind a tree and waited. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Destinee peek around the tree and laugh.

"You found me! Darn! My cover is blown!" Dean said. He picked up Destinee. "You're the champ at hide and seek. Blue, come on boy."

Blue followed after Dean as he walked back to Renee. Renee kissed Destinee's cheek and forehead.

"Mada…mada…" Destinee said.

Dean blinked at his daughter in surprise while Renee clapped her hands together.

"You said your first word…" Dean said. "My baby finally said her first word! Our baby finally said her first word!"

"It's a combination of both mama and dada but it's amazing!" Renee said.

"Hot damn! We gotta go to the pizzeria to celebrate!" Dean said. "I'm sorry, Blue, but you have to go back home now. But I'll bring you a slice of pizza when we get back home."

* * *

Renee was blown away at how delicious the lasagna was at the pizzeria.

"This is very good," she said.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Dean said.

"Dean," Renee said.

"I'm only feeding her a little bit of pizza," Dean said. "Relax, Nae."

Renee took a sip of her soda then ate some more of her food.

"I'm going to have to take this home with me," she said. "This is so filling."

"Mada…" Destinee said again.

"I love that word already," Dean said.

"Our butterball has finally said her first word!" Renee said.

"I'm so happy," Dean said.

Renee smiled at Dean when he said those three words. Whenever he was happy, she was happy. Seeing him smile, do his silly dances, and just be himself was all that mattered. She knew that Dean wouldn't give up fatherhood for anything in the world. Destinee was the best thing to ever happen to the both of them. And Blue, too. Renee never imagined her life turning out the way she did but she was glad it did. She felt like she hit the jackpot and everything was getting better each day.

And every moment with Dean was worth it.

* * *

Renee and Dean laid together in bed later that night after their shower. Of course, they had a little bit of fun while bathing and managed not to slip and fall out of the shower. Dean stroked Renee's arm with his fingers as he rested his head on top of hers. They were lying together in their underwear since they wanted to be comfortable while sleeping.

"That shower felt good," Dean said. "I've enjoyed myself so far. Feels good to be in Cincinnati again."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Renee said. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"I want you to be happy, too."

"I am. I'm married to you and everything is going well."

"I still can't believe Destinee finally said her first word."

"Me neither. And she's going to be saying a hell of a lot more when she gets older."

"I wonder what she'll say."

"Some cuss words if you don't watch what you say around her."

"Probably. That food was delicious today."

"I want to go back there tomorrow."

"Will do. I was thinking the same thing."

"Before I head to bed, let me just say that your aunt can cook her ass off."

Dean chuckled.

"I know she can. Her homemade biscuits are the best."

"Those were delicious this morning. I would like some in the morning as well."

"My aunt will definitely have another batch ready in the morning." Dean yawned before giving Renee a kiss. "Night."

"Night."

* * *

After breakfast, they were driving around the city again. They passed by the football stadium that the Cincinnati Bengals played and the arena where the Cavaliers played. Dean was happy that he got to go to a few games before he moved to California. He then showed Renee and Destinee another place in which he used to hang out after school.

"You sure did hang out at a lot of places. Were you ever at school?" Renee asked.

"I was," Dean said. "Once I realized that I wanted to make something of myself, I took my ass to school, put my head in my books, and graduated."

"That's good," Renee said.

"I'm curious."

"What?"

"Were you like…the typical good student? Always studied and always got good grades?"

"You could say that. But I was a bad sometimes. I cut class a couple of times. Mainly because I didn't want to take tests that I did not study for whatsoever."

"Wow. You skipped class over a test? I skipped class because I didn't want to deal with the teachers sometimes. Me and Sami did have a blast in high school though." Dean pulled into the parking lot of the pizzeria and shut off the car engine. "Now, let's go have a blast while eating pizza."

"Yes indeed."

"Destinee, round two of some amazing pizza is coming right up.

* * *

Aunt Janice was reading her book in the living room when she saw Dean and Renee come in through the front door.

"Hello. You guys have fun?" she asked.

"Yup," Dean said. "We brought you back some food."

"Aww, thank you," Janice said. "Oh, Sami called today and asked about you."

Dean immediately thought that his ears were playing tricks on him.

"Wait...say what now?" Dean said.


	64. Chapter 64

_**Flashback:**_

 _Dean and Sami were sitting in the back of Sami's uncle's pick up truck, sharing a beer with one another, and gazing up at the clear sky._

" _The sunset is beautiful," Dean said._

" _Yeah it is," Sami said, taking a drink of his beer. "You know, even though I love Cincinnati I've been thinking of moving elsewhere. Have you been thinking about moving out of Ohio?"_

" _Yup. I was thinking about it the other day. I was thinking of heading out west."_

" _Where to?"_

" _California."_

" _You know what?_ _I was thinking the same thing, too."_

" _They say great minds think alike."_

" _Damn right."_

 _Dean and Sami clanked their beer bottles against each other in a toast._

 _"You see yourself getting married anytime soon?" Sami asked._

 _"I'm not sure. I'm 24. Not in a rush to get married but if I do get married, it'll definitely be to the woman of my dreams. Have a kid or two. And a dog. I definitely want a dog," Dean said._

 _"I want to meet someone sweet and kind. I will officially say I hit the jackpot if I do," Sami said._

" _We definitely are thinking alike._ _I sense that we will have a long lasting friendship."_

" _Of course. Nothing will break our bond."_

" _Nothing."_

" _I love you, man."_

" _I love you, too."_

 _They clinked their bottles against each other again and chugged their beers down._

* * *

 **Present:**

"Sami called. He wanted to talk to you but I told him you were out and about. Did you know he moved back here?" Aunt Janice said.

"No, ma'am," Dean said. "He didn't say where exactly he was going when he told me he was leaving town."

"Oh. You guys don't keep in touch? You guys aren't friends anymore?" Aunt Janice asked.

"No," Dean said. He handed Renee the baby's bag so she could change Destinee's diaper.

"I'll be right back," Renee said.

"Okay, darling. What happened? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, one day Sami and his friends jumped me. Sami invited me to brunch at a waffle house, then after we left the restaurant I put Destinee in the backseat and was ready to go until him and his friends, goons as I called them, jumped me. Beat me up in front of Destinee and everything. Everything was a blur almost but I could hear Destinee crying and screaming. After the beat down was over, I got into the back of my truck and got Destinee, calmed her down, and rocked her to sleep. After that, I got revenge on Sami and his goons. With a bat. And I beat them down as well." Dean sat down in a chair. "Then Sami came to me later and said he was sorry and he was leaving town. This all started because Sami was mad at me for defending his ex-girlfriend that he mistreated and cheated on. Plus, he tried to force her to get back with him. He tried to trap her in his car but she got away. He ended up chasing after her and pushing Renee down. When I heard about what had happened, I absolutely flipped. He also even insulted Renee and talked about the abortion she got. It was crazy. His was cheating on his ex and giving her a hard time. Not helping her with anything. That's why she left him. Never thought Sami would turn out that way."

"My goodness. I would've never thought he would turn out that way, either. You guys were like two peas in a pod."

"Yeah."

"How's your marriage to Renee going? Is everything alright? And how did you get through the abortion?"

"Alright? No. She's the best thing to ever happen to me. Her, Destinee, and Blue. I see him snoozin' in the corner as usual. The abortion was hard to get through but we got through it. Me and Renee broke up for a month after I kicked her out of my house for getting the abortion. But we patched things up."

"It was a good thing you guys were able to patch things up. I'm glad you're happy. And yes, he's been lying there for the past hour. I love the fact that you grew into a handsome young man. Renee is such a sweet girl. You better be treating her right, too."

"I am."

"You guys don't fight a lot, do you?"

"We butt heads here and there. I've learned to calm down and talk about problems with a level head. We're seeing a marriage counselor at the moment."

"That's terrific. You're bettering yourself and that's what matters the most."

"Yeah. I honestly never thought I'd get married and have a child. I'm a lucky man."

"And don't you forget it. You want me to tell Sami that you just want some alone time since you're on vacation?"

"No. I'll talk to him."

"You sure?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Aunt Janice handed Dean the house phone and got up to go into the kitchen as Dean made the phone call.

"Hello?" Sami said.

"Hey," Dean said. "My aunt said you called earlier. What's up?"

"Hey, Dean! I just wanted to see you. I hope it's not too late."

"No. But how did you know I was here in Ohio?"

"I'm not a creeper or anything but I was walking by the pizzeria we used to go to and I saw you and Renee."

"I see."

"Yeah. Um…I'll be on my way."

"Okay."

* * *

Dean got up when he heard Sami knocking on the front door and answered it. This was definitely a bittersweet moment for them. This was the first time they've seen in each other in months since Sami left California. Sami looked like he gained a little bit of weight and he grew a beard. He had on a pair of old jeans and an old t-shirt. Nothing fancy, just simplistic.

"Hey," Sami said.

"Hey," Dean said. "You want to come inside?"

"No thanks. Can we talk outside?"

"Sure."

"Hello, Aunt Janice," Sami said to her.

"Hello, Sami," Aunt Janice said.

Dean closed the screen door behind him and sat down on the steps, Sami following suit.

"How goes it?" Sami asked. "How's Renee and Destinee?"

"It goes good," Dean said. He stared idly at the road ahead of him then up at the sun setting. "Renee and Destinee are doing great. Destinee said her first word yesterday. She said "mada". Mama and dada combined. We got a dog as well. Bulldog puppy and named him Blue."

Sam chuckled.

"Mada is quite the word. I'm glad you guys are doing good."

"Thanks. I know you saw me and Renee at the pizzeria today but what made you call?"

"Guilty conscious. I've gotten what I deserved. Some guys jumped me the other day and luckily my friends rescued me. I've felt like shit for what I've done."

"You already apologized. It's in the past. You can't beat yourself up over that."

"I know but it's hard. I know we're not friends anymore but I don't have any animosity towards you whatsoever."

"I know. I don't have any animosity towards you either. But our friendship is gone. All I did was try to help you and you turned on me."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could take back everything I did. If I could take back the day me and my friends beat you up in front of your daughter, I would. If I could take back hurting Renee and Pam, I would. If I could take back what I said about Renee's abortion, I would."

"I know. But like I said, you apologized and that's in the past. Don't dwell on the past, Sami."

"Alright." There was a slight pause in their conversation before Sami continued. "How's Pam?"

"She's fantastic."

"Has she met anyone else?"

"She's seeing someone."

"As long as they treat her better than I did and she's happy, I'm happy."

Dean looked at Sami. He could see the remorse and sadness screaming in his eyes.

"I know you still miss her," he said.

"Of course," Sami said. "Did not know what I had until I lost it."

"You can't keep beating yourself up over the past, Sami. Believe me. You can't do that. Stop it right now."

"I know. I know."

"If you want to keep in touch, you can."

"You think we can patch things up?"

"Only time will tell."

Renee opened the screen door.

"Dean, I warmed up your food for you," she said. "Hey, Sami."

"Hey, Renee. How are you?"

"I'm good. Someone else wants to say hi, too," Renee said. Destinee walked out of the house and ran to Dean. Blue soon ran out of the door and ran up to Dean and Sami, wanting someone to pet him.

"Hey, you," Sami said to Blue. "What's his name?"

"His name is Blue," Renee said.

"Hey, Blue," Sami said. He rubbed the dog's head.

"Hello, little one," Dean said to Destinee. "Say hi."

Destinee waved at Sami and giggled. Hearing her giggle was definitely better than hearing her cry that day when he did what he did to her father. But Dean was right: he had to let go of the past. Seeing his best friend happily married with a loving wife, daughter, and a dog was a sight Sami would never forget. Hopefully they could patch things up one day.

* * *

"Everything okay?" Renee asked Dean. She noticed that he hadn't said much later on that night.

"Huh? Oh yeah, everything is fine," Dean said, adjusting his pillow behind his back against the headboard.

"It's okay if you miss Sami. What did you guys talk about?"

"I told him he could call me if he needed help. He asked if we could patch things up and I told him only time would tell. Hopefully he doesn't go back to his old ways and screw everything up this time and realize he has to let go of the past. He feels bad for what he did but I told him what happened in the past is in the past and he needs to let that go first and foremost. He has to move on from it. But we'll be keeping in touch more often now."

"It's a great thing you talked to him tonight. This is the first step in you guys rebuilding your friendship. Let's hope your friendship isn't a branch on a tree but instead the roots of it."

"I hope so, too."

Renee sat up and took off her night shirt. Climbing on top of Dean, she ran her fingers down his bare chest.

"Let's unwind, shall we?" she whispered. "Oh…and don't shave your chest hair for a little while. I like it."

Dean chuckled and titled his head back against the headboard and rubbed Renee's ass.

"Your wish is my command," he said. "Now, let's get these panties off of you…after I tickle you that is."

"Dean, you better not friggin' tickle me or it's your ass!" Renee said.


	65. Chapter 65

Renee helping Aunt Janice clean up the kitchen after breakfast while Dean was outside on the front lawn cutting the grass. Aunt Janice absolutely adored Renee and was happy she was there.

"There's something I want to give you," Aunt Janice said.

"Oh," Renee said. "What is it?" She was surprised that Janice wanted to give her something but she wasn't going to object to receiving any gift.

Renee took Destinee out of her high chair and followed Janice to her room and waited as she dug through her jewelry box and pulled out a pinkish pearl necklace.

"That's a wonderful looking necklace," Renee said.

"And now it is yours," Aunt Janice said. "An old boyfriend of mine gave it to me two years ago."

Aunt Janice put the necklace around Renee's neck and hooked it. Renee looked into the mirror on Janice's dresser and was amazed at how beautiful she looked with it.

"I look stunning if I do say so myself," Renee said.

"Your dress looks cute as well. You're a pretty woman," Aunt Janice said. "I'm glad my nephew married you."

"Thank you," Renee said. "That really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome," Aunt Janice said.

They went outside to check on Dean and to make sure he didn't destroy the fence separating Aunt Janice's yard from her neighbors. He pulled up to the front porch and cut the lawn mower engine off.

"Howdy," Dean said.

"Good job," Renee said.

"Thank you. I know I did a good job. Blue witnessed the entire thing. I did a good job, didn't I?" Dean said to Blue. Blue barked and wagged his tail in response. "I take that as a yes. Need me to do anything else, Aunt Janice?"

"Nope. Just needed the grass cut," Aunt Janice said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Dean said. He put the lawn mower into the garage then came back. "Those pearls look really great on you."

"Thanks," Renee said. "Want to bake some cookies later on?"

"Sure!" Dean said. "Why not get started right now?"

"Dean, we just ate breakfast," Renee said.

"Won't stop me," Dean said. "Want to bake some cookies, Destinee?"

The baby slightly nodded her head in response.

"You're going to feed her twenty cookies, I know," Renee said. "Ever since she was born, Dean has been feeding her all types of foods. It never ends."

"It won't. Hehehe," Dean said.

"You two are cute. Let's go get the ingredients out," Aunt Janice said.

* * *

"I've having a blast here. Dean's aunt is so adorable. Wish we could take her back with us," Renee said to Pam.

"Just bring her. That's what ya do!" Pam said.

"I wish. How's everything on your end?" Renee asked.

"It's fine," Pam said, stretching out her legs in the bed. "I'm lying in front of the t.v. on the pullout bed. Please, whatever you do, do not get rid of this pullout bed."

Renee chuckled.

"I won't," she said. "Um…Sami came by last night. He moved back here to Ohio. Did he tell you that?"

"No, he didn't. I'm surprised he visited you guys. I guess my cousins struck so much fear into him that he had to run back to his home state. I don't hate him but I surely do not miss him whatsoever."

"He sure misses you."

"I know he does. But I got rid of his ass for good. I never told you guys this but sometimes he would abuse me verbally and physically. Like a month before you met Dean that's when it started. Twice we actually fought each other. I'm just glad that I got away from him. Renee, I truly hope you stay married to Dean for a long time."

"Aww, Pam. I hope you're happy with who you're with."

"I am. I truly am."

"That's good to hear. Oh, your niece said her first word the other day! She said mada. Both mama and papa combined."

"Oh my goodness! She's getting so big. Goodness!"

"I'll put her on the phone." Renee finished changing Destinee's diaper then put the phone to the baby's ear. "Say hi!"

"…Hi…"

"She just said her second word!" Pam said.

"She did!" Renee said. "I'm so happy!"

"What are you so happy about?" Dean said as he entered into the room eating a cookie.

"Destinee said her second word! She said hi to Pam!" Renee said.

"She said another word!" Dean said, snatching the phone away from Renee to talk to Pam. "She said another word, Pam!"

"I know!" Pam said.

Destinee looked wide eyed at her parents as they celebrated her saying her second word then started to giggle when they gave her a kiss on her cheeks. She was probably thinking "My parents love me so much. I love them, too".

* * *

Renee and Dean took Aunt Janice out to eat at the pizzeria later that day. They sat outside at the tables to enjoy the beautiful weather. Turns out the pizzeria was pet friendly as long as the pets were outside, something Dean totally forgot. As usual. Only Dean Ambrose, ladies and gentlemen. Only Dean Ambrose.

"This pizza is really good," Aunt Janice said.

"I love it. Wish I could take some of the food back with us," Renee said.

"No, Blue, you cannot eat the pizza," Aunt Janice said. The dog was could not take his eyes off of everyone eating their food. "But Destinee should have some."

"Aunt Janice, you too?" Renee said.

"Of course," Aunt Janice said. "I want my great-niece to have some delicious pizza."

Destinee, who was already munching on a mozzarella stick, ate some pizza that her aunt fed her.

"My baby is eating all of her food," Dean said. "She's a big girl." He reached over the table to wipe Destinee's mouth but the baby pulled away from him and smiled. "You think you're slick but you are not."

"After this, we should go and visit your cousins. They want to see you, Renee, and the baby," Aunt Janice said.

"You mean…cousin Ollie and Martin?" Dean said.

"Yes," his aunt replied.

"I'm going straight to headlock city when I get there," Dean said.

* * *

When they pulled up to Ollie and Martin's house, they were waiting outside in the driveway. Dean pulled up and cut off the engine. Ollie and Martin were both a little heavy set but were fit as ever and had the world's biggest smiles on their faces. Dean slid out of the car to greet them, knowing they were going to put him in a headlock.

"Cousin Deano!" Ollie said. He happened to have a smile like Dean, dimples and all.

"Howdy!" Dean said.

Ollie pulled Dean into a headlock and ruffled his brown locks.

"I've missed you, Deano!" Ollie said.

"I've missed you, too," Dean said.

Ollie let go of Dean and Martin caught him in another headlock and ruffled Dean's hair.

"Good to see ya!" Martin said.

"Good to see you, too," Dean said. He escaped Martin's grasp then put him and Ollie in a headlock. "Got ya." Dean ruffled their hair then went to help Renee and Aunt Janice get out of the car.

"Hello, Aunt Janice," Ollie said.

"Hello," Aunt Janice said. "I brought you guys some food."

"Homemade cookies?" Martin said.

"And actual food," Aunt Janice said.

"Cookies are healthy!" Martin said.

Dean opened the door for Renee and Aunt Janice and helped them out. Ollie and Martin took the bags that Aunt Janice gave them and held them. Renee got out of the car after she handed Dean Destinee's baby bag.

"Deano…is that lovely lady your wife?" Oliie said.

"Yes she is," Dean said. "Ollie, Martin, this is my wife Renee. Renee, these are my cousins Ollie and Martin."

"You're so pretty!" Martin said.

"Thank you," Renee said.

"Dean, you better be treatin' her right!" Ollie said.

"I am," Dean said. He went to take Destinee out of her car seat. "Here's your cousin, Destinee. Destinee, Ollie and Martin."

Destinee waved at her fingers at her cousins then placed her head on Dean's arms.

"Damn, she looks just like you," Martin said.

"I know," Dean said.

Renee picked up Blue and held him under her arm.

"Cute dog!" Martin said.

"His name is Blue," Renee said.

"I have some dog treats in the house. Friend left them here last night. Let's go in the house," Ollie said.

Everyone made their way into the house and got situated. Dean helped Ollie and Martin put the food away as Aunt Janice and Renee remained in the living room.

"So, Deano, has life in California?" Ollie asked.

"It's great. I love it," Dean said. "Where you want me to put these cans?"

"In the shelf to the right of the stove," Ollie said. "Your left. I'm glad you enjoy living in California."

"You still work at that construction sight?" Martin asked.

"Yup," Dean said.

"How do you like it?" Martin asked.

"It's good. I have my bad days but I love my job. Pays good money, my boss loves me which is why he's given me raises, and I get to build stuff. I really, really, really enjoy it."

"I'm glad you're doing well and you're happy. You have a beautiful family," Ollie said.

"Thank you," Dean said. "I hit the jackpot."

"Where's your friend…um…Sami," Ollie said.

"He's somewhere here," Dean said. "Didn't know he moved back here to Ohio when he left town."

"Oh. I see. You guys don't talk anymore?" Martin asked.

"Saw him for the first time in months the other day yesterday," Dean said. "We had a falling out back home. He was having troubles with his girlfriend who's my wife's very good friend. I stopped him from doing anymore harm, he asks me if I want to go to brunch with him, we do but as soon as I leave and put Destinee in the truck, him and his goons jumped me. All I heard was Destinee crying and screaming in the truck. I got my revenge on them. Beat them with a bat and bashed Sami's head in on the coffee table in his house. We made up though."

"Wow. That's crazy man," Ollie said. "Good thing you're alright. But the next time someone messes with you, you tell me cause I will beat their ass!"

"Me too!" Martin said.

"Thanks a lot, guys. Now, grab some oatmeal cookies and chocolate chip cookies, and let's go watch t.v.," Dean said.

"Perfect idea," Ollie said.

They put some cookies into a bowl and brought it in the living room for everyone to eat. Ollie gave Blue some treats which made the dog super happy. Blue never left Ollie's side as Ollie sat on the floor to watch t.v. Dean snuggled next to Renee and gave her and Destinee a kiss on their cheeks.

Dean's mind began to wonder back to the conversation that he had with Sami.

* * *

 _ **Yesterday:**_

" _I'm surprised you want to even see me. Let alone talk to me," Sami said._

" _I told you this once and I'll tell you again: I've forgiven you. I absolutely have nothing against you," Dean said. "You've learned from your mistakes."_

" _I'm glad you forgave me."_

" _I'm not going to hold what you did against you. And plus, you've learned from your mistakes."_

" _Thanks for giving me a second chance."_

" _You're welcome. But don't screw me over."_

" _I promise I won't."_

" _I believe in you. Don't let me down."_

* * *

 **Present:**

Deep down, Dean hoped that Sami did learn from his mistakes and didn't screw him over. The last thing Dean wanted to do was regret his decision to rebuild his friendship with Sami. Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind, Dean continued to watch television.


	66. Chapter 66

"I hate that you guys are leaving but I'll see you again soon!" Aunt Janice said.

"I know. I'll fly you to California for Thanksgiving and Christmas," Dean said.

"Sounds perfect," Aunt Janice said. "Bye Destinee!"

"…Bye…" Destinee said.

"Her official third word!" Renee said, hugging Destinee.

"She's going to be a big girl!" Aunt Janice said. She gave everyone a hug and a kiss and even hugged the dog. "I'll see you guys very soon! Call me when you get back home!"

"We will!" Renee said. "I'll have to remind Dean because he's going to forget."

"No I won't," Dean said. "I have a good memory."

"Yeah. Sure," Renee said.

"Oh, you two! Have a safe trip!" Aunt Janice. "Love you!"

"Love you, too!" Renee and Dean said.

Destinee waved at her great-aunt.

"…Love you…bye…" she said.

Everyone spent the next ten minutes amazed at Destinee speaking new words.

* * *

"Little one has had something to eat, a bath, and she's now asleep," Dean said, walking into the kitchen. "What's for dessert?"

"Vanilla ice cream with some whipped cream and chocolate syrup," Renee said. She was about to take the ice cream out of the freezer when Dean shut the freezer door shut.

"I don't want that," he said with a grin.

"Well, what do you want for dessert?"

"You."

"Me, eh?"

"Yes."

Dean pulled Renee close to him and kissed her lips. His hands trailed down her sides and landed on her ass, something Dean loved staring at whenever she walked. Renee ran her fingers through Dean's locks, moaning slightly as they deepened their kiss. Picking Renee up, Dean carried her into the living room and laid her down on the couch. Renee lifted her head up slightly as Dean planted kissed up and down her neck, each kiss slow and passionate. Taking Dean's hand, Renee placed his hand inside of her tank top, right over her breast. Pulling down her tank top, Dean began sucking on Renee's nipple. She started to giggle which caused Dean to stop.

"What's so funny?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"That tickled is all," Renee said.

Dean smiled.

"I see someone is ticklish…"

"Dean, don't you dare!"

"I'm not. But my dick is hard as a rock now and I want to get down to business."

The both of them helped each other out their clothes quickly. Dean laid down as Renee slowly settled herself onto his manhood and gripped her waist. Renee slowly grinded against Dean and started to bounce up and down on him. Even though he had quite a few favorite sex positions, he enjoyed the cowgirl position. Looking straight into Renee's eyes as he made love to her was something he enjoyed whenever he had sex with her. He was glad to call this elegant woman his wife. Dean couldn't get enough of rubbing her soft and smooth skin.

Renee leaned forward and locked lips with Dean again. He sped up his pace, slapping Renee's ass, and enjoying the moans coming from her. Renee enjoyed it when Dean slapped her on the ass and he knew it. Dean fucked like a champ and the sex was always good with him.

Finally, Renee and Dean reach their orgasms. Dean kissed the top of Renee's forehead and began to rub her back.

"That was delightful as usual," Dean said.

"Yup," Renee said. "Rounds two in the shower?"

"Of course," Dean said. "But first…I tickle you."

"You better not!" Renee said. She grabbed Dean's hand as he started to tickle her. "You motherfucker!"

* * *

Dean wiped the moped he bought for Renee clean. He wanted it nice and shiny for her on her very special day today. He never forgot about the moped that Renee had asked for and he made damn sure she got it. Anything for his lady. The moped was a black and had red strips on it, a little department where she could put her stuff, and a red flower on the right side of the handle. He whipped out his phone and texted Pam.

 _Okay, bring the birthday girl out to the garage,_ he said.

"Nope. That's Mommy's. You can't climb it," Dean said to Destinee as he kept her away from the moped.

He waited as Pam guided Renee outside to the garage, keeping her eyes covered all of the way with her hands.

"What's out here?" Renee asked.

"Okay, stop," Pam said to Renee.

Renee stopped walking and waited to see what the surprise was.

"You ready for your surprise?" Dean asked her.

"Yes!"

"I can't hear you."

"I said yes, dammit!"

"Here's your surprise!" Pam said.

When she uncovered her friend's eyes, Renee shrieked when she saw the shiny moped before her.

"It is the moped!" Renee said, jumping on Dean and wrapping her arms and legs around him. "Thank you so much, Dean!" She also jumped on Pam and gave her friend a big hug. "Thank you, Pam!"

"No problem!" Pam said. "I told Dean that that was the moped you wanted. We went to get it customized for you. It was brown but as you can see it's black and red. With a flower on it, too."

"Thank you guys so much," Renee said. She hoped on the moped and took everything in. "After cake and ice cream, I'm going to ride this around."

"That would definitely be a site to see," Dean said. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," Renee said.

* * *

 **Two years later:**

Renee found herself staring at a pregnancy test in the local pharmacy. She shouldn't have been staring so hard at it but she was. She had been wondering if she should buy it now so that she could have one at the home just in case. Pam shook her out of her thoughts when she stood next to her.

"You think you might be pregnant?" Pam asked. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, you're good. I was just thinking about buying a pregnancy test so I can have one at home."

"You should get one. Aren't you and Dean ready to have another child?"

"We are. I can't believe it's been two years already."

"Me neither. I'm glad he never said that he wasn't against having another child."

"I am, too."

"But when you become pregnant, I am going to buy as many gifts as I bought Destinee."

"Of course you will."

"Now, are you guys now ready for baby number two?"

"I am. Since Destinee is almost four years old, we can now think about baby number two."

Renee grabbed a pregnancy test and put it into the cart.

* * *

Renee came home to find Dean and Destinee running around the house with Blue running around in circles. She should've known all three of them would be close to tearing up the house.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi, Mommy!" Destinee said. "I'm playing tag with Daddy and Blue!"

Blue ran between Dean's legs and made him fall to the ground.

"Dammit, Blue!" Dean said. The dog wagged his tail in excitement then licked Dean's face. "Yeah…I love you, too."

Destinee ran up to her mother and gave her a big hug.

"What did you get for me, Mommy?" she asked.

"Some chocolate chip cookies!" Renee said.

"Yay!"

"Now, don't eat them all. You don't want an upset tummy before your birthday tomorrow," Renee said.

"No tummy ache, Mommy. No tummy, ache."

Dean got up and followed Renee into the kitchen. When she sat her bag onto the counter, he whirled her around and gave her a kiss.

"Mommy and Daddy give each other a kiss kiss," Destinee said, covering her eyes.

Renee chuckled.

"Come here, little one," Dean said. He picked up Destinee when she walked up to him. Both him and Renee gave her a kiss on her cheeks.

"Mommy and Daddy gave me a kiss kiss!" Destinee said. She gave her parents a kiss on their cheeks. "I give Mommy and Daddy a kiss kiss!"

"You ready for tomorrow?" Dean asked Destinee.

"Yes! I get to eat the birthday cake and play tag with Aaron!" she said.

"That's right!" Dean said.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to eat a lot of the cake and you can have a little."

"It's my birthday, too. Don't you think you should share the cake with Daddy?"

"Nope."

* * *

Dean and Renee still couldn't believe that Destinee was turning four. It seemed as if she was just born and everyone was holding her in their arms. Now, she loves to read, learn new things, explore, and build things with her daddy. Dean wiped a tear from his eye as he saw the excitement in Destinee's eyes when everyone was singing Happy Birthday to them.

"Happy Birthday to you!" everyone sang as Renee recorded everything.

Dean held Destinee near the cake as they both blew out of the candles. Renee cut everyone a slice of cake and cut a piece for herself. But instead of eating it at first, she scooped some icing onto her finger and slapped it onto Dean's nose. Destinee saw this, took some icing, and drew a happy face on Dean's cheek.

"There you go!" she said, standing up to give her father a kiss. "Happy Birthday! I love you, Daddy!"

"I love you, too," Dean said.

"Say cheese!" Renee said.

"Cheese!" Dean and Destinee said.

Renee snapped a picture of Destinee and Dean hugging each other.

Afterwards, Destinee opened her presents that she got from everyone. Literally, everyone. She received books from her parents, clothes from Ella and Gerald, a bike from Nancy and Hank, and a set of Matchbox racing cars from Aaron, Lisa, and Jim. Dean didn't want anything but everyone gave him something anyways. His parents bought him some cologne, his in laws bought him another leather jacket, and his sister, nephew, and Jim bought him a new goldfish.

The entire night went fantastic.

* * *

 **Three weeks later:**

Dean walked out of the bathroom and got straight into bed.

"That Epsom salt bath really did the trick," he said.

"I'm sure it did," Renee said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Dean said. He gave Renee a quick kiss then turned off the alarm on his phone. He had the Friday, Saturday, and Sunday off and did not want his alarm waking him up. He didn't mind if Destinee woke him up but not his alarm.

"I know you said goodnight to Destinee but you should tell someone else goodnight, too," Renee said.

Dean shut off his light and scooted behind Renee, spooning her.

"Ah. I'll text Pam and tell her goodnight," he said.

Renee giggled.

"No, not her," she said.

Taking Dean's hand, she placed it over her stomach and rubbed it with his hand.

It took the man a while to figure it out but when he did he turned on his light quickly and sat up. Renee turned her head to look at his reaction.

"You're pregnant?" Dean said.

"Yes," Renee said.


	67. Chapter 67

Dean didn't say a word for a few minutes. Renee didn't say anything either as she sat up in bed and waited for him to say something. Part of her began to think maybe he would flip out, get mad, and throw something or leap for joy. They had been waiting a while to have another child and now Renee was pregnant again. Sighing, Renee pulled a strand of her short blonde hair behind her ear then looked at Dean. It was as if he was in a trance, staring at the wall until he turned to look at Renee. A smile slowly formed on his cabbage patch face.

"Hot damn you're pregnant again!" Dean said. Grabbing Renee, he pulled her in for a deep and long passionate kiss.

"Yes," Renee said.

"Part two of the mood swings and middle of the night cravings!"

"Of course!"

Dean helped Renee out of bed, gave her a big hug, and spun her around.

"I'm so happy," he said.

"I am, too," Renee said.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking of buying a new house. Since we're going to have a new addition to the family. And the funny part is that we're building new homes and I've been working in the neighborhood that I've thinking about moving to. I was working on a house that I think you might like."

"Where is the house?"

"Fullerton."

"I like it there."

"Would you like to check it out?"

"I would love to. I would also love to see the lovely house you built."

"You'll definitely see it. I think you'll love it."

"No. I will love it."

"I know. The houses will be on sale soon so I was looking into that. I know we've been saving up for this for a long while and we finally get to check out a new home."

"We have another baby on the way and we will soon live in a new house. I love the sound of that. When will you finish building the houses?"

"After New Year's."

"Can we see the house then?"

"Sure. When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"Today."

"Time to start shopping for baby clothes again. We're using Destinee's old crib as well. It's still in good condition."

"That's a good idea."

"Renee, I know you're the manager of the flower boutique and all but I don't want you to strain yourself."

"I'll be fine, Dean."

"Not going to lie, there was a lot of times I was concerned about you while pregnant with Destinee and working. But I didn't say much because I didn't want to come off as a jackass. I just want you to try to relax and take it either."

"I will. Now look, don't start worrying about me. Worrying isn't going to help."

"I'm just concerned is all."

"I know." Renee stood on her tiptoes to give Dean a kiss on his cheek. "I know."

"Let's make some dessert," Dean said.

"Sounds like a good idea."

* * *

Dean double checked the shopping cart to make sure he had everything Renee asked for. Doritos, Trail Mix, Cheez-It crackers, chocolate ice cream, grape flavored Gatorade, Chips Ahoy that Destinee wanted, Caprisuns, and marshmallows. Definitely couldn't forget the marshmallows or it would be his ass. Dean paid for the food then left the grocery store to go home. Knowing Renee would be going through mood swings again, Dean begin to think of what she would do and say to him when she got mad. Probably pick up the computer and hurl it at him, or pick up the car and hurl it at him, or the house itself. She'd probably kick him out of room and make him sleep on the couch then come to the living room asking him why he was sleeping on the couch. Renee was waiting for Dean on the couch as he walked through the door. She tossed the magazine she was reading onto the table and stood up with her hands on her hips.

"Hi," Dean said. "I got the food. You look cute in my shirt and your sweats by the way."

"Thank you," Renee said. "And thank you for getting the food. But enough of the chit chat it's time to eat!"

Dean grabbed the Doritos out of one of the bags and handed them to to Renee.

"Here ya go!" he said.

Destinee came running into the living room and latched onto Dean's leg as he walked to the kitchen.

"Daddy, did you get the cookies!?" she asked.

"I did," he said. "And some Caprisuns that you and Mommy can share!"

"Yummy!" Destinee said.

"I'm going go to give you two cookies and one drink. I don't want you spoiling your appetite before dinner," Dean said.

Destinee let go of Dean's leg and eagerly held out her hands for her treat. Dean placed two cookies in a paper napkin and handed it to her along with her drink.

"Thank you, Daddy!" she said before giving him a kiss and speeding off back to her room.

Dean poured some Gatorade into a cup with glass and took it to Renee.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Dean said.

As soon as he sat down beside Renee, she stuck out her cup.

"Half of it is already gone. I want more," she said.

"I'll bring the bottle in here."

Renee devoured the entire bottle of Gatorade in less than ten minutes and continued eating the Doritos. Dean placed his hand on Renee's stomach and could feel the baby bump. Renee smiled and placed her hand over his.

"I like it when you rub my tummy," she said.

"I know you do," Dean said. "Can't believe you're already three months pregnant."

"The baby will be here before you know it," Renee said.

"And we'll be moving into our new home soon."

"I'm excited."

"Soon, baby. Soon."

Dean started massaging Renee's feet for her. A half hour went by and Renee had eaten half the bag of Doritos nonstop.

"Dean? I don't want these chips anymore. Can you get me the trail mix?"

"Right away, Mrs. Ambrose."

* * *

"When do you and Dean plan on moving?" Nancy asked Renee over the phone.

"Beginning of June," Renee said.

"To where?"

"Fullerton."

"Where's that?"

"Near Anaheim. It's near Disneyland and California Adventure."

"Oh, okay. I hope you guys like your new house."

"We will. It's so beautiful. It has a little pond in the backyard, a grill and refrigerator, patio, and a brick wall in the backyard. The front yard has a metal fence around it. The inside of the house is so beautiful. Three bedroom, two and half bathrooms. Just a regular one story house."

"That sounds wonderful. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Just searching for something to eat." Renee sat her phone down on a shelf in the pantry and picked up a can of corn.

"I hope you had a big breakfast," her mom said.

"I did. I'm hungry again though," Renee said. "I'm going to warm up some corn."

"Just some corn?"

"Yes. This is what I want mother."

"Okay then. I'll talk to you later. Give Destinee a hug and kiss for me."

"Will do. Love you, Mom."

"Love you, too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Renee quickly hung up the phone and quickly cooked the sweet corn that she had found. She cooked a few pieces of bacon, ripped them up, and threw them into the corn. Grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator, she sat down at the kitchen table and ate her snack.

"Damn that was good," she said.

She washed out her bowl and finished drinking her water. She walked up to the sliding door to check up on Destinee and Aaron who were playing Frisbee in the backyard with Blue.

Realizing she had to pee, Renee hurried to the bathroom and took care of business. When she stepped out, she saw Dean walking down the hallway. He had just woken up from a nap and was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, darlin'," he said quietly with his raspy voice.

"Hey, honey," Renee said. "You have a nice nap?"

"Yup." Dean grabbed Renee and spun her around with her back facing him. "I sure did." He kissed her cheek.

"That's good," Renee said.

The two of them didn't bother to move as they stood in the hallway. Just standing there in the hallway was comforting enough and being in each others' arms. Dean put his hands on Renee's stomach and started to rub it as Renee placed her hands on top of his.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. "I love you very much, Renee. With all of my heart. Don't you forget it."

"I won't. I love you very much as well, Dean. Don't you forget it."

"I won't."

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"I just ate some corn but I'm hungry again."

"I'll go order some Pizza Hut. Just don't chew off my arm please."


	68. Chapter 68

_**Flashback:**_

 _"Sorry isn't good enough. I was happy, Renee. I really thought I was going to have my own child. Aaron was going to have a cousin he could play with. For the past month I had dreams about teaching our child how to ride a bike or helping them study their ABC's! I even had dreams about watching you walk down the aisle on our wedding day. The baby was not going to be a burden! You didn't know how I felt about kids and I didn't know how you felt about kids. I know. But recently I told you how I felt about having children. I never said no to having kids. And now I won't have a child. And it breaks my fucking heart."_

 _"Get the fuck out of my house! I hate you!"_

 _"No, please! Let me stay, Dean!"_

* * *

 **Present:**

Dean woke up abruptly and looked to his side to see Renee was sleeping soundly next to him. He pushed a strand of her hair out of her face then kissed her lips.

"I love you," he said. Laying his head down next to hers, Dean stared idly the lava lamp

on Renee's nightstand before turning it off. He then turned his gaze to the moon whose light was shining through the blinds.

He was glad that his terrible dream had ended and Renee was still by his side. Everyday he was glad that him and Renee were able to work things out in their relationship and got back together. Dean had to remind himself to think about the positive things that have already happened and would be happening. They got married, had their first child, and got a dog. Soon, they would move into their new house and after that their little bundle of joy would enter into the world.

"This cake looks delicious," Renee said.

"I made it just for you," Ella said. She baked a yellow cake and brought it over for Renee to eat. Since Renee had texted her earlier in the day simply saying she wanted Ella to bake her a cake, her mother-in-law couldn't resist.

"Thank you," Renee said.

"You're welcome," Ella said.

"Destinee, Grandma Ella is here!" Renee said.

Destinee came speeding out of her room to greet her grandmother. Ella picked up her granddaughter and gave her a big hug.

"How are you?" Ella asked.

"I'm doing good! How are you, grandma?" Destinee said.

"I'm doing good," Ella said.

"Where's grandpa?" Destinee asked. "I want to see him."

"Grandpa had to go to work today but he said he'll come by after work. He promised," Ella said.

"Okay!"

Ella gave Destinee a kiss on her cheek and put her down.

"Mommy, can I play with Blue outside?"

"Yes. And don't try to ride Blue like he's a horse."

"I won't!" Destinee bolted out of the door and into the backyard to play with the Blue who got excited when he saw her.

"I swear every day she looks just like you guys," Ella said. "I swear you guys must've spit her out."

"She's a gorgeous little girl and I love her so much," Renee said. "Want a slice of cake?"

"No. That is all for you."

"I insist, Mother. Please, take a slice. It'll make me happy when you do."

"Oh, alright. You should sit down and rest and let me cut the cake."

"No, I'm fine. I got it." She cut two pieces of cake, put them on paper plates, and grabbed two forks from the drawer. "Here ya go." She sat Ella's plate in front of her then sat down and started to eat. Dancing slightly, Renee enjoyed the cake that her mother-in-law baked.

"I see you're very happy about this cake."

"Mmhmm!"

"You're doing that move that Dean likes to do. Movin' side to side and everything. If you weren't eating you would be moving your arms back and forth."

"I like his dance moves." Renee had wolfed down most of her cake but put her fork down on the plate before she finished the last bite. "I miss Dean."

"He's at work, right?"

"Yeah. He's been gone for four hours. Wah!"

Ella got up to console Renee.

"There, there. He'll be here soon."

"Not soon enough! I want him here now!"

"Honey, I know you miss Dean but he's at work. He has to work."

"I'm going to go get him."

"Renee, no."

Ella had a feeling when Renee was pregnant with Destinee she drove to Dean's job to get him and tell him he needed to come home.

And she was right.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Renee anxiously kept pacing back and forth on the porch. She was thinking about driving to Dean's job to get him because she missed him even though he was working. Renee called Pam to ask her if she should go and get Dean._

 _"No, Renee. You're stressing yourself out and you need to calm down. Don't go to Dean's job to tell him to come home!" Pam said._

 _"But Pam, I miss my husband. I want him to eat the chocolate ice cream I bought with me!" Renee said. She had started to cry. "We need to eat the chocolate ice cream together, Pam."_

 _"Please don't cry. He will eat the delicious chocolate ice cream with you once he gets home."_

 _"I need to see him now. We need to eat the ice cream together right now. He needs to be home with me forever."_

 _Renee walked off of the porch to her to car and got in._

 _"Renee, please tell me you're not in your car."_

 _"I am. I had my purse and everything. I was pacing back and forth on the porch wondering what I should do. I decided to call you and ask you for help."_

 _"Renee, get out of the car, go back into the house, get yourself a snack, and calm down. You're eight months pregnant and you need to relax!"_

 _"Stay on the phone with me as I drive to Dean's job. I'm gonna put you on speaker phone."_

 _"Renee! Dammit, I'm going to have to drive to Dean's job and stop you myself!"_

 _"Okay. See you there."_

 _Renee started the engine, backed out of the driveway, and headed straight towards Dean's job. She pulled into the parking lot and went in to find her husband. When someone pointed her in Dean's direction, she hurried towards him and quickly met up with him. Dean was surprised to see her there. Putting a ladder down, he took off his gloves and tossed them on top of his toolbox._

 _"Hey," Dean said. He saw that Renee was crying and immediately got worried. "What's wrong, Nae?"_

 _Renee ran into his arms and gave him a big hug then gave him a long kiss on his lips._

 _"I miss you. Please come home and eat the chocolate ice cream I bought with me. Pretty please, with a cherry on top?" she said._

 _"Nae, as much as I would love to do that right now I can't, baby. I have to work," Dean said._

 _"Don't you love me?"_

 _"Of course I do, Nae! But I have to work."_

 _Renee started bawling and hugged Dean again._

 _"Come home with me!" Renee said._

 _"Renee, I can't," Dean said. "It's almost my lunch break. How about I take you to Dairy Queen and I'll buy some chocolate ice cream for us to share? How does that sound?"_

 _"That sounds good," Renee said._

 _"Okay. I want you to relax and calm down." Dean helped Renee over to a chair. "You can sit and watch me work."_

 _"That'll be fine to do. Oh and Pam is on her way here. She said that she was going to drive here and try to stop me but it's obvious that she's not here yet but she will be. She can join us for Dairy Queen as well if she wants to."_

 _Dean chuckled to himself._

 _"That'll be a good idea. Give me thirty minutes."_

* * *

Renee was glad when Dean finally came home from work. He figured that she missed him a lot since she couldn't stop talking about how she missed him and wanted him home. She had ran him an Epsom salt bath and hurried him into the bathroom later that night. Yanking off his shirt, she was about to yank his boxers and pants until Dean had to tell her that she didn't have to undress him. But he undressed Renee and made her take a bath with him. He knew that her being pregnant would mean she would have different types of mood swings but he still didn't want her to stress herself out. Renee took a deep breath and finally relaxed her mind.

"This feels good," she said.

"I want you to relax yourself," Dean said. "I don't want you stressing out."

"I didn't mean to stress out. I'm just going through the mood swings and hormone changes again."

"I understand. How was your day?"

"Good. Your mom and dad came over. Mom baked me a cake. After we get done bathing we should eat some. It was delicious."

Dean knew better than to pass on any food that Renee offered him.

"I'm sure that cake is good. I would like some."

After a few moments of silence, Renee slowly turned her head to look Dean in his eyes.

"You're not eating my cake," she growled. "You're not getting a damn slice! If you do, I'm going to chop your hands off! Do you here me?"

"Yes, ma'am. I figured you'd want me to get some cake because I know you wouldn't want me to pass up an offer on food."

"You get some small slice then." Renee stretched out her legs. "One. Small. Slice."

"Yes, Nae," Dean said.

 **30 minutes later:**

"You only got that small slice of cake? Don't you want more?" Renee asked Dean.

Dean responded by simply smiling and cutting a bigger slice for himself.

* * *

"When are you guys going to move again?" Pam said.

"In June," Renee said.

"I'm definitely going to be the first person to spend a night at your new house."

"Of course you are."

"Sit down and let me take over. Sit. Down." Pam gently pushed Renee towards the stool behind the counter. "I'll tend to everything."

Renee watched as Pam checked the flowers

"I can always count on you," Renee said.

"Of course. You're my sister and I love you. I'll do whatever I can for you, Dean, Destinee, Aaron, and everyone else."

"I know. And we all love you, too."

Pam grinned to herself.

"I know you do. I'll be helping you guys move in."

"Thanks. Hey, how's your relationship with Vance going?"

"It's going good. He treats me right."

"I'm glad he does."

"You said Dean still keeps in contact with Sami, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad Sami is doing okay."

"Me too. You missed a flower by the way."

"Where?"

"There."

Pam held up her hands.

"I didn't miss any flowers."

"Haha, I know! I'm just fuckin' with you!"

"Fucker."

"Hehehe."


	69. Chapter 69

Dean pulled into the driveway of the new house and cut the truck engine off. Their new home was the same as their old one. One story house but this time it had one extra bedroom for the baby on the way. And they had a swimming pool and jacuuzi in the backyard. Dean knew were he was going to be spending some of his nights after work.

"Alright. After this, we will have officially moved into our new house," he said.

"Yay!" Destinee said from the backseat.

Dean looked over at Renee. She was leaning her head against her hand on the door

"Renee? You okay?" Dean asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine," Renee said.

"I want you to rest."

"I'm fine, Dean."

"Renee, you're tired and you need to rest. When we get inside, I want you to relax and not move a muscle. Okay?"

"Okay."

"And I don't even want you to pick up anything else."

"Dean, all I carried was my lava lamp today. The entire week actually."

"I don't want you carrying another lava lamp or anything else light. Don't even carry a feather, Renee."

"Not even a feather, Mommy!" Destinee said.

Renee chuckled.

"Okay," she said.

As Renee sat down on the couch when she got inside, she watched as everyone moved in boxes and unpacked everything for the living room. Pam brought in a picture of herself and placed it next to the lamp on the nighstand.

"There," she said. "I'll always be with you."

"Beautiful," Renee said.

"I know you are. And the house, too. It is beautiful. Good thing you guys still don't live far from me," Pam said.

"Me neither. I was thinking of putting some wallpaper up on the walls in me and Dean's bathroom," Renee said.

"What kind?" Pam asked.

"I'm not sure," Renee said.

Dean plugged in the t.v. and the desktop to get them both running.

"Everything is set," he said.

"We need to bring in the coffee table," Pam said.

"Shit," Dean said.

Pam and Dean quickly unloaded the coffee table out of the back of Dean's truck and carried it into the house.

"Now we are done moving stuff into the house. We can officially say that we have moved into our new home!" Dean said.

"Yay," Renee said.

"Congratulations," Pam said.

Destinee ran from the kitchen and into the living room. She latched herself onto Dean's leg, holding onto him with one leg while holding a Caprisun in the other.

"We moved in, Daddy!" she said.

"Yes we did," Dean said. "Hey, where did you get that Caprisun from? I want one."

"What's the magic word?" Destinee said.

Dean lifted his foot slightly above the ground.

"Pretty please, with a cherry on top?" he said.

"Okay!" Destinee said. "I'll go get you a Caprisun!"

Dean opened one last box sitting on the floor and took out a plant that was in a tan pot. He placed it on the stand next to the computer.

"Where did you get that plant?" Renee asked.

"From your flower shop. His name is Mitch," Dean said.

"When did you buy that plant?" Renee asked.

"Yesterday. You had the day off," Pam said.

"He's a beauty, isn't he?" Dean said.

"He's alright," Renee giggled. "I'm hungry."

"Catch, Daddy!" Destinee said, hurling a Caprisun at Dean and accidentally hit him in the eye. "Sorry!"

Dean, with one hand over his eye, picked up the juice off the floor.

"That's okay, love," he said. "Next time, you can just hand it to me so you won't poke Daddy's eye out."

Destinee giggled.

"Okay! Can I go watch t.v. in my room now? I want to watch cartoons and color in my coloring books," she said.

"Of course," Dean said. "Dinner will be ready in a couple hours."

"Okay! I'm off," Destinee said.

Pam sat down next to Renee so she could rub her friend's feet. She knew Renee was tired and definitely needed as much rest as possible.

"You okay?" Pam said.

"I'm fine," Renee said. "Dean, can you get me some ice cream? I know you love your plant but I know you love your wife more."

"Of course I do," Dean said.

"I want the chocolate ice cream and I want you to take a Snickers bar, cut it up, and sprinkle the pieces on top of it. Pretty please," Renee said.

"Your wish is my command," Dean said.

He hurrried to the kitchen to make Renee's snack as quickly as he could. Like hell was he going to keep Renee waiting on her food because that was a big no no. As soon as Dean finished making the dessert, he turned around and saw Renee staring at him which startled him. He looked at Pam who was giving him the "I don't know what to do" face. Dean grabbed a spoon out of the drawer, placed it in the bowl, and handed it to Renee. She took the bowl from him but placed it on the counter. Nervous as hell now, Dean honestly didn't know what to say. Or what was going to happen next.

"Hi, Nae," Dean said. "You look pretty in your yellow dress. How are your feet? Want to know why I called the plant Mitch? Do you like the weather outside? Do you like weather in general?" Renee still hadn't said a word or moved an inch. "Baby, please say something."

Renee placed her hands on her hips.

"I want you to take me to go get some french fries," she said. "I'll eat the ice cream in the car." She picked up the bowl of ice cream and started to eat it. "This is delicious. Thank you."

"I'm glad. You're welcome, dear," Dean said. "Pam, we're going to get some fries."

"I'll be right here," Pam said. "Blue will protect me." Blue perked up from his usual sleeping place near the computer and walked over to where Pam was sitting and laid down. "Good boy!"

Dean quickly got Renee out of the house and into the car so he could buy her some fries. Dean had to remind himself not to speed going down the street but these fries were important and he didn't want to lose an arm today.

"Dean," Renee said.

"Yeah?" Looking over at Renee in the passenger seat, he saw her start to cry. "Aww. Don't cry, Renee! Don't cry, sweetie. What's the matter?" He took her hand and kissed it.

"I ate all of this ice cream and I didn't offer you, Pam, Destinee, or Blue a bite. I'm such a horrible person."

"No, you're not. You specifically asked me to make you the dessert and it was for you because that's what you wanted. And Blue cannot eat chocolate whatsoever."

"I should've shared."

"No. That dessert was for you. And you're also getting fries."

"Eat the fries with me. I want everyone to eat the fries with me."

"Renee, I'll buy everyone else fries. You'll have your own."

"I'm not even sure I want the fries now. I'll be happy just eating a potato."

"You want a potato?"

"Yes. I want a potato."

"How about I make chili and baked potatoes for dinner?"

"That sounds nice. You can go back home. I'll get the french fries tomorrow."

"Okie dokie."

Dean turned the truck around and headed back home.

"But I would like some more candy from the store."

Dean did another u-turn and headed to the store. Whatever Renee wanted she was definitely going to get. No questions asked.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Dean still couldn't get over the fact that he was actually a father now. His first child was finally in his arms and it was the best feeling in the world. Destinee Renee Ambrose was looking up at her father with her blue wide eyes._

 _"Hey there," Dean said. "I know you're probably sleepy so I'll rock you to sleep. I'm glad you're here. Me and Mommy were waiting everyday for your arrival. Me, Mommy, and everyone else decorated your room and got you a tremendous amount of clothes and toys. We made sure your crib is nice and comfty for you. And guess what? Tomorrow we will be able to take you home! Yup, that's right. You'll head to your new home tomorrow." Destinee extended her tiny hand towards Dean. Dean smiled and let her wrap her hand around his index finger. "I love you, Destinee." He kissed her forehead and continued to rock her to sleep._

* * *

 **Present:**

Dean was happy when Renee finally ate dinner. She was content that she finally ate the potato she wanted and now she was munching on a dark chocolate Hershey's bar.

Renee and Dean had finally moved into their new house that Dean happened to built ironically and were ready for the step in their lives: the new baby.

But what they didn't know was that something was going to happen in a few weeks. Something that was going to definitely shake their world up.


	70. Chapter 70

**Warning: There's some sensitive subject towards the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Renee was putting up the new cowboy wallpaper in the bathroom. She was happy that she finally found the energy to put the wallpaper up that day. And she was also glad that Dean was at work while she was doing this. If he would've seen her right now, he may have either helped her or would've made her sit down while he took over. He was always protective of her when she was pregnant with Destinee so she wouldn't be surprised if he made her sit down. She heard her cell phone going off on the sink and grabbed it to answer it.

"Hello, Lisa darling," Renee said.

"Hello, Renee darling," Lisa said. "How are you, my wonderful sister-in-law?"

"I am doing well. I'm getting bigger each day it seems."

"Aww. But you still look cute!"

"I'm sure I do!"

"You do! What are you doing?"

"I'm putting up the cowboy wallpaper in our bathroom. I'm still thinking about what wallpaper to put in the guest bathroom. I put up some Dory wallpaper in Destinee's bathroom."

"Hmm. Maybe wallpaper of the sun and rainbows?"

"You know what, Lisa? You're a damn genius!"

Lisa chuckled.

"I know I am. When you're OBGYN appointment?"

"2 o'clock tomorrow."

"Is it okay if I bring Aaron over to play with Destinee when you get back home?"

"Of course you can, Lisa. You don't have to ask. Plus, my parents are going to come over and they said they'll watch Destinee for me and Dean."

"I just wanted to make sure it's okay. But thanks. Aaron is still a little upset by the move but I had to reassure him that we don't far. Only ten minutes."

"Aww. Auntie Renee will bake him some cookies so that he comes over tomorrow he can have something sweet to snack on."

"Sounds lovely. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, Renee."

"Love you, too, Lisa."

"Tell my cute little niece, my favorite dog, dimplefaced lollipop head brother I said I love you as well."

Renee snorted.

"I will," she said.

"Bye bye. And try not to tear Dean's arm off."

"I won't. Hehehe. Bye."

Renee hung up the phone and continued to put the wallpaper up. Destinee had walked into the bathroom and tapped her mother's elbow. Renee turned around and saw Destinee standing on her tippy toes.

"Can I help, Mommy?" she asked.

"Sure thing," Renee said. "Where's Blue?"

"He's sleeping in my room. I fed him his food, too," Destinee.

"That's good. I knew I forgot to do something," Renee said.

"I need my stool," Destinee said.

She ran back to her bathroom to get her stool then came back, sat it down on the ground, and stood on it. Renee handed her some wallpaper and watched as Destinee put it on the wall. Destinee was extremely happy to help her mother with the wallpaper. She ended up putting the rest of it on the lower half of the wall by herself.

"Look, Mommy! I did it! I did it!" Destinee said, jumping for joy and clapping her hands. "I can't wait to show Daddy what I did! How did I do, Mommy?"

"You did a fantastic job sweetie," Renee said. "Can Mommy have a kiss kiss?"

"Yes, Mommy can have a kiss kiss!" Destinee said. She placed her hands under Renee's chin and kissed her cheeks and forehead. Then she kissed Renee's stomach. "You get a kiss kiss, too! I love you, little sis or little brother!" She gave Renee's stomach one more kiss and hugged her mother. "I love you, Mommy."

"Love you, too," Renee said.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

Destinee looked up at her mother.

"Why do you yell at Daddy sometimes?"

"Since Mommy is carrying your sister or brother, things have changed for me. I get angry and happy easier and I eat a lot. When your sister or brother is finally born, I won't yell at your father anymore."

"I think it's a little funny," Destinee giggled. "And why did Daddy call his plant Mitch?"

"Destinee, I wonder the same thing. You'll have to ask your father about that."

They heard Dean pull up in the driveway a few seconds later.

"Yay! Daddy's home!"

Destinee flew out of the bathroom to go and greet her father. She ran out of the house and directly to Dean, who had his arms extended out for her.

"Daddy!" Destinee said.

Dean picked her up as soon as she ran into his arms and twirled her around and gave her a big hug.

"Hey, little nugget! How are you?" he said.

"Good! I helped Mommy put up the wallpaper with the cowboys on it in the bathroom!"

"You did?"

"Mmhmm! Mommy let me finish it!"

"Well let's go see it!"

When they got back into the house, Dean put Destinee down so he could take off his shoes. He only managed to take off his left shoe since Destinee grabbed his hand and pulled him.

"Destinee, I need to take my shoe off," Dean said.

"Take it off later!" Destinee said.

Dean could do nothing but chuckle as Destinee lead him into his bathroom. Renee was standing in the bathroom and held out her arms towards the wallpaper.

"Surprise!" she said.

"How do you like it, Daddy?" Destinee asked Dean.

Dean nodded his head in approval.

"I love it!" he said. "I love the brownish color of it. I really do. You guys did a great job." He gave both Renee and Destinee hugs and kisses.

"Dean, why do you only have one shoe on?" Renee asked.

"Because Destinee only let me get one shoe off," Dean said. "But seeing the good job you guys did was more important than the shoe."

"Okay, you can take off your shoe now!" Destinee said. She untied Dean's shoe then ran into the room and climbed on top of the bed.

"I'm gonna get you!" Dean said.

He ran into the bedroom and hopped on the bed. He started to tickle Destinee's stomach, causing her to fall down on the bed. She kicked her feet in response and ended up kicking Dean right in the nose.

Wonder when that happened before and who it was with.

* * *

Renee and Dean found themselves at the the OBGYN's office to find out the sex of the baby. Dean was holding his breath as the doctor began the procedure. It didn't take her long to find out if it was a girl or a boy.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Ambrose," she said. "Your baby will be a boy."

Dean jumped up out of his seat and gave Renee a kiss.

"Our baby boy will be here soon," he said.

"He will," Renee said with a smile. "He will."

Dean couldn't stop staring at the sonogram pictures that the doctor gave them afterwards before they left. Every picture was beautiful so it was definitely hard to put the pictures down even though he had to drive home. But as soon as he got back home, he continued to look at them. Aaron, Destinee, and Renee's parents all sat around Dean and Renee and took a look at the sonogram pictures.

"It's a boy," Dean said.

"Aww, I can't wait to see our grandbaby," Nancy said.

"We'll have another cousin to play with!" Aaron said.

"I'm excited! What's his name, Daddy?" Destinee asked.

"We don't have one yet," Dean said. "Still thinking about it. But when the baby is born, we'll find out soon."

"Yes we will," Renee said.

"When is the baby due?" Hank asked.

"September 8th," Renee said. "I can't wait to hold him in my arms."

"Me neither," Dean said.

* * *

 **One month later in July:**

Dean was woken up by Renee when she wouldn't stop shaking him.

"DEAN! DEAN! DEAN, WAKE UP!" Renee screamed.

"Huh!? Wha!? What's going on?" Dean said.

"Something doesn't feel right. I need you to take me to the hospital now!"

"What? What's the matter?"

"I feel like my water has broken. We need to get to the hospital!"

Dean scrambled to his feet and quickly helped Renee out of bed and helped her get her jacket and her sandals on. He quickly slipped on his shoes, basketball shorts, and shirt, grabbed the car keys, his wallet, and Renee's purse. So many things were rushing through his mind that he felt as if he forgot something. He grabbed the baby bag out of the closet then helped Renee down the hallway. Aaron and Destinee were still asleep in her room so it was a good thing they weren't awake. But Dean would have to call someone to come and watch them.

Renee was trying her hardest to walk but it was becoming unbearable. Dean sat everything down on the porch after he locked the door and carried Renee to the truck. Once she was in, he rushed back to the porch to grab everything then he ran to the truck. Putting the baby bag into the back, Dean closed the back door then hoped in the driver's seat. Turning the engine on, he put on his seat belt then backed out of the driveway. He then sped towards the hospital. His main goal was to get Renee to the hospital.

"How far are your contractions?" Dean asked Renee. "Renee? You okay? Talk to me."

"I'm alright," Renee said quietly. "The contractions are every three minutes...they hurt so bad. Ugh."

"I'm going to get you to the hospital, Renee. I will. Just hang in there, baby. Hang on, Nae," Dean said. He checked the time above the radio. It was two o'clock in the morning. A bunch of thoughts begin to run through his mind about the baby. He didn't want to start thinking anything bad and knew he had to be strong for Renee.

They finally arrived at the hospital. Dean parked the truck in the parking lot, grabbed the bag from the backseat, then got out of the car so he could help Renee out. Dean was concerned about Renee being cold since she still hand her nightgown on so he made sure to hurry and get her inside of the hospital in the emergency entrance.

"My wife is going into labor," Dean told the nurse behind the counter.

Soon, they finally made it to the delivery room. The events taking place were happening so fast it seemed like a blur to Dean. Their baby wasn't due until September 8th but it was in the middle of July. It was July 14th. Dean had learned about babies being born prematurely and knew that was exactly what the baby was going to be.

Dean held onto Renee's hand as she screamed at the top of her lungs and pushed. Dean kissed the top of Renee's forehead and reassured her as best as he could since he was already scared out of his mind.

After pushing for almost an hour, the baby was finally born. He was very tiny and cried a little. The doctors quickly tended to the baby and cleaned him up.

"There's our baby," Renee said weakly. "Our son...Dean Ambrose, Junior."

Dean smiled at Renee.

"Yes it is," he said.

Dean and Renee shared a kiss then watched as the doctors continued to tend to little D.J.

Soon, the doctor came back over to them to tell them the news they needed to hear.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ambrose, since your baby has been born prematurely, he's going to need to stay at the hospital for a while. He weighs two pounds and he needs to gain a little more weight before he can go home."

"Is he going to be okay?" Dean said. Him was trying his hardest not to burst out in tears in front of the doctor.

"Yes but he will need to stay in an incubator so he can get healthy," the doctor said.

"Can I hold my son?" Dean said. "Please. I just need to hold my son. Me and my wife need to hold our son."

The nurses brought little D.J. over to his parents. Renee held him first and kissed his forehead.

"Mommy loves you," she said. Tears were starting to fall down her eyes. "You're going to be a big boy."

Renee handed the baby to Dean and watched as he held D.J.

"Daddy loves you," he said. Tears were already streaming down his face. "I love you very much. We'll be able to take you home soon. Okay? Soon. I love you." Dean kissed D.J. on his forehead and handed him back to the nurse.

Even though the both of them were emotional, Dean was taking everything the hardest.

For the entire night, Dean held onto Renee's hand as he cried his eyes out. Renee tried her best to comfort him.

"Not our baby...how could this happen to our baby..." he cried.


	71. Chapter 71

_**Flashback:**_

 _Dean sat against the foot of the bed, taking multiple swigs from his flask. He was still in shock that Renee had went through with the abortion without telling him about it. He thought he would never again get hurt by someone he loved but this wasn't the case. Part of him knew that he was wrong to throw Renee out of his house but the other half of him knew that he had his reasons. Putting the flask to his mouth again, Dean drunk every drop of liquor that was in it. Drinking wouldn't erase the fact that Renee got the abortion but the liquor was definitely helping to numb the pain he felt. The pain of betrayal. The pain of being lied to by someone who promised to never hurt her. The thought of holding his first child in his arms was shattered. Dean knew he would have to find it in his heart to forgive his former fiance and speak to her again. And hopefully they would be able to have a child in the future. If they were able to._

 _The thought of losing another child was too unbearable._

* * *

 **Present:**

The sight of IV's that had to be placed inside of the baby hurt Dean's heart. He hadn't been able to sleep much for the past three days while at the hospital. He wanted to hold his child but instead the baby was lying in the isolette neonatal intensive care unit. Reaching his hand inside of the isolette, Dean took D.J.'s small and soft hand into his.

"Hey, little buddy," Dean said quietly. "I know you're sleeping. But I just want to tell you that I've been thinking about you a lot. As much as I want to hold you, I know the doctors told me and Mommy that you have to stay here to get healthy. I... I just want to hold you again. I love you so much..."

Renee embraced Dean in a hug as he cried his eyes out.

"It's okay, Dean," she whispered.

"Why did this have to happen to him?" Dean cried. "He didn't deserve this."

"Dean, some babies are born prematurely. Our baby happened to be been born prematurely. The doctors told us that he happened to stop developing inside of me so here he is now. But he's going to pull through." Renee looked up at Dean and saw that his eyes were red from crying so hard. "You need to get some rest and you need to eat something. Let's head back to the room."

This was hard for the both of them but they had to be strong and not give up hope.

Renee was finally able to get Dean to eat something that day since he refused to eat earlier. Dean didn't say much as he ate the chicken noodle soup that Renee gave him. They heard a knock on the door and Dean went to answer it. It was Renee's parents, Pam, and Destinee.

"Hey," he said to everyone.

"Hello, Dean," Nancy said.

"Hey, Dean," Hank said.

Hank and Nancy hugged Dean then went to hug Renee. Pam give Dean a big hug and reassured him and let him know that everything was going to be alright. Dean picked up Destinee and gave her a big hug.

"How are you, princess?" Dean asked her.

"I'm okay," Destinee said. "Is D.J. okay?"

"He is," Dean said.

"How are you guys holding up?" Nancy said.

"We're hanging in there," Renee said. "The doctors told us that the baby had started to have trouble breathing on his own a little but he'll pull through. He just needs to get healthy before we can take him home."

Pam hugged Renee and give her a kiss on the forehead.

"That's good news," she said.

Dean took Destinee over to her mother so Renee could see her.

"Hi, Mommy," Destinee said.

Dean sat her in the bed beside her mother and sat back down in the chair next to the bed.

"Hello, sweatheart," Renee said. "How are you?"

"Good. Will D.J. come home with us soon? Blue wants to see him, too," Destinee said.

"He'll come home with us when he gets a little bigger. Blue will be excited to see him," Renee said.

"Can we go see the baby?" Pam asked.

"Yes," Renee said.

"I'll let your parents go see D.J. first," Pam said.

"We'll be back," Hank said.

Him and Nancy both left the room to go to the neonatal intensive care unit to see their grandson. Dean wanted to talk to Renee about something but didn't want Destinee to hear it.

"Hey, Pam? Can you go and get Destinee something to eat?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out two twenty dollar bills. "You can get yourself something too if you like."

Pam took the money from Dean and placed it in her purse.

"Can we go to Wendy's? I want to get a toy!" Destinee said.

"Of course we can," Pam said.

Dean helped Destinee out of the bed so she could go with Pam. Once they left, Dean turned to Renee. He looked down at his hands that were grasping the rails of the bed. Renee was now curious as to what Dean had to tell her since he usually got quiet when there was something serious he needed to say. She placed her hand on top of his, gently stroking it.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Dean took a deep breath.

"Don't get mad at me. But do you think...the reason why D.J. was born prematurely...was because of...I don't know...some side effect of the abortion you had?"

"No. I was told that I was able to have children again when I visited the clinic before I got pregnant with Destinee. Some children are born prematurely, Dean. Yes, there are some women who do bad things to their body and put bad things into their body which cause their baby to be born prematurely. But sometimes the baby comes early. D.J. is here now and he's going to be strong just like his papa."

Dean smiled a little when Renee said that.

"Just like his papa..." he repeated.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile in the last few days."

"I know. I just want D.J. to make it. I don't want something bad to happen to him."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to him. He will be fine. Okay?"

"Okay."

"And I'm not going to get mad at you if there's something that you need to ask me. If there's something we need to talk about, we are going to talk about it."

"You're right."

Hank and Nancy came back into the room a few minutes later.

"He looked so peaceful," Nancy said.

"He really did," Hank said. He walked over to Renee's bed along with Nancy. "I'm glad you guys are doing okay. Have your parents came by?"

"They visited yesterday," Dean said. "They'll visit tomorrow."

"That's good. Keep your head up," Nancy said. "You guys will get through this. You will."

"You guys have to stay strong," Hank said.

"We will," Renee said.

"Where's Pam and Destinee?" Hank asked.

"They went to go get something to eat," Renee said.

"We should go get something to eat as well. I'm going to go get a sandwich," Nancy said.

"Me too. Sorry to leave again but we will be right back," Hank said.

"That's fine," Renee said. "Me and Dean are just going to watch t.v."

"Do you want us to bring you guys anything?" Nancy asked.

"No, thanks. We already ate," Renee said.

"Okie dokie. We'll be back," Nancy said.

When Renee's parents left, Dean leaned over and gave Renee a long and passionate kiss on her soft lips.

"I love you," Dean said.

"I love you, too," Renee said.


	72. Chapter 72

**Happy Mother's Day!**

* * *

 _ **Flashback to Mother's Day a few months ago:**_

 _Dean uncovered Renee's eyes to let her see what him and Destinee cooked for her in the kitchen._

 _"Surprise, Mommy!" Destinee said._

 _"Wow!" Renee said. "This looks delicious!"_

 _"Me and Daddy made this all for you!" Destinee said. "Come sit down, Mommy!" She pulled at her chair for her mother and pushed it under her when she sat down. "Me and Daddy made you chocolate chip heart pancakes and I put strawberries on the side because I remember you saying how much you loved strawberries."_

 _"Yes I do. Thank you guys," Renee said._

 _"You're welcome, Mommy! Happy Mommy Day!"_

 _Destinee and Dean gave Renee a big hug and a kiss on her cheek, Dean kissing on and Destinee kissing the other._

 _"You're welcome, honey. Happy Mother's Day," Dean said._

 _"Thank you," Renee said._

 _"Anything for you," Dean said. Lifting her chin up with his index finger, Dean gave Renee a kiss on her lips. "You're the best wife and mother in the entire world."_

 _"Thank you. That really means a lot to me," Renee said._

 _Blue walked by the entrance of kitchen to eat his food and completely ignored everyone else._

 _"Blue says Happy Mother's Day, too!" Destinee said._

 _When Blue heard his name, his ears perked up, and he licked his chops. He barked before continuing to eat his food._

 _Dean and Destinee watched as Renee devoured all of her food with ease. Whatever she wanted to eat was definitely going to be eaten by her. Renee rubbed her tummy as she ate some strawberry yogurt._

 _"I'm very happy. And so is the baby," Renee said._

 _"The baby says Happy Mother's Day to you, too!" Destinee said. "Daddy, can we give Mommy the marshmallows now?"_

 _"You got marshmallows and you didn't tell me!?" Renee said._

 _"They were going to be a surprise!" Dean said._

 _"I love surprises! Keep it up with the surprises! Today is my day and I'm feeling happy!" Renee said. "After this, I want to head to the movies."_

 _"You got it," Dean said._

 _"You got it, Mommy!" Destinee said, sticking out her thumb._

 _Dean stuck out his thumb as well and smiled. He ended up playing thumb wars with Destinee and lost every single round. When he played with Renee, she damn near snapped his hand into two when he won a round._

* * *

 **Present:**

"He's very small," Destinee said. Dean had taken her to see her little brother for the second time during the week.

"He is," Dean said.

Ella and Gerald were also in the room with Dean and Destinee. They were happy their grandson was making progess and was getting healthier.

"He's getting big," Gerald said. "How much does he weigh now?"

"Four pounds," Dean said. "Soon me and Renee will be able to take him home."

"I'm going to spoil him rotten just like I spoil Destinee," Ella said.

Dean chuckled.

"I figured," he said.

Pam came in afterwards to see her little nephew. She reached into the isolette to touch D.J.s hand. She too wanted to hold D.J. in her arms and mess with his cute little toes.

"He's getting there," Pam said.

"Soon," Dean said.

All of them left to allow Lisa, Aaron, and Jim to come see D.J. since the room couldn't be too crowded.

"Get big, little cousin," Aaron said. "Because I'm going to each you how to ride a scooter!"

Lisa and Jim both looked at each other and chuckled.

* * *

Everyone's wishes finally came true when Dean and Renee were finally able to take D.J. home after being in the hospital for almost four weeks. He had finally grown to be seven pounds and was breathing with ease. When they got home, Dean introduced D.J. to Mitch the Plant, which made Renee giggle. Dean took D.J. on a tour of the house then took him to his nursery.

"See the giraffe? And the zebra, lion, monkey, and all of the other cute animals? Mommy decorated your wall," Dean said. "Here is your bed." Dean placed D.J. in his crib and pulled the covers over him. "Nice and comfy. I know you're comfortable in your onesie, too."

D.J. yawned and cooed quietly. His little brown eyes were slowly closing due to him being sleepy.

"Sweet dreams," Dean said. He gave D.J. a kiss on his forehead.

Renee walked up to the crib to give D.J. a kiss on his forehead as well.

"We love you," she said.

Dean turned on the radio in the nursery then left out of the room along with Renee.

* * *

 **September:**

"You and that damn plant," Renee said.

"What?" Dean said. "Mitch is an important member of the family."

"Important my ass. Come on and eat dinner," Renee said.

"Okay, grouchy ass," Dean said. "She loves you, Mitch, don't worry."

"Destinee, time to eat," Renee called out.

Destinee came running out of her room quicker than the speed of lightning. Dean tried to race her to beat her to the kitchen but Destinee ended up tripping Dean, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Too slow, Daddy!" Destinee said.

Renee burst out into laughter from the kitchen.

"I'm too old for this shit," Dean mumbled to himself. "But it's still fun though. And it's not funny."

"Yes it is," Renee said.

"Mommy made steak. Yummy," Destinee said.

Dean helped Renee and Destinee get situated before sitting down himself.

"Is the baby okay?" Renee said.

"Yeah. He's fine," Dean said.

"Don't play with your food tonight either," Renee said.

"What? So I flicked a potato at you yesterday but I did it with love," Dean said.

"Yeah. Okay," Renee said.

"Oh, lighten up," Dean said, cutting Destinee's steak for her. "You know I love you, baby."

"Hmph! I'm gonna fling you next!" Renee said.

"Whatever!" Dean said. "Keep this up and I'm gonna fling you into the pool!"

"No you're not," Renee said.

"I'll fling Daddy into the pool for you," Destinee said.

"Thank you," Renee said.

"Destinee! You're supposed to be on my side!" Dean said.

"Sorry, Daddy. I'm on Mommy's side today!" Destinee said.

"Well, ain't this somethin'," Dean said.

* * *

The hot water in the jacuzzi was definitely relaxing. Renee closed her eyes and relaxed herself, grateful that she had her own personal jacuzzi to go hop in. Dean got in the jacuzzi as well, splashing a little water on Renee.

"Hey!" Renee said.

"Hey!" Dean said.

"Fucker!"

"Fucker!"

"Stop copying me!"

"Stop copying me!"

Renee balled her fist up and punched Dean in his stomach.

"That didn't hurt," he said, with a huge grin on his face.

"It should've," Renee said.

Dean submerged himself into the water until the water stopped at his chest. He put an arm around Renee and hugged her.

"You love me," he said.

"I'd love to kick your ass," Renee said. "It's a beautiful night. Very warm, too."

"It is," Dean said. "This is relaxing. The kids, dog, and Mitch are asleep so we get a little time to ourselves."

"You and that damn plant!" Renee said.

"I love it," Dean said. "You got the radio on?"

"Damn. I don't. Good thing because we could've woke the baby up," Renee said, turning on the radio behind her so they could listen for the baby.

"You would've woke him up," Dean said. "And Mitch, too."

"Excuse you?"

"Hehehe."

"Hehehe my ass. And the plant isn't a living person. It is an inanimate object."

"Mitch is still apart of this family. I'm glad D.J. made it, though. I really am. I'm very grateful that he made it. Everyday I am thankful and I realize how lucky we are. I still can't believe the doctors told us that he just stopped growing inside of you."

"Yeah. That was scary."

"It was. I don't want to ever go through that terrible experience again."

"I wouldn't wish that upon my worse enemy."

"Me neither." Renee looked up at the stars and moon that were shining bright in the black sky. "You know what I want for my birthday?"

"What's that?"

"A huge chocolate cake."

"Done. Me and Destinee will bake you one. Your birthday is coming up and I want it to be special as always."

"It is always special with you around."

"And I'll make sure that your birthdays are always special. I love you, Renee."

"I love you, too, Dean."

They locked lips together and shared a heated but passionate kiss with each other then submerged each other into the water.

What Renee didn't know was that Dean had already planned out how he was going to make her birthday very special.


	73. Chapter 73

Dean had planned on proposing to Renee again on her birthday. They had planned on renewing their wedding vows that year but Renee had no idea that Dean was going to propose to her.

She woke up on the morning on her birthday feeling refreshed and blissful. She saw rose pedals lying beside her on the bed, picked one up, then saw plenty more going from the bed to the door. Slipping out of bed, she put on her robe, and made her way into the living room. On the walls of the hallway were signs that said "This way!" with an arrow pointing in the direction of the living room.

"Surprise!"

"Woof!"

Dean, Destinee, and Pam had been waiting for Renee in the living room. Everyone gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Happy Birthday, Mommy," Destinee said.

"Happy Birthday, toots!" Pam said.

"Happy Birthday, Nae," Dean said. He was holding D.J. who was wide awake and alert. "Say happy birthday, Mommy!"

"Woof!" Blue barked.

"Thank you guys," Renee said.

"What would you like to do on your special day today?" Dean asked, hugging Renee tightly.

"I want to go horseback riding," Renee said.

"You got it," Dean said. "And by the way Mitch says happy birthday."

"You and that damn plant. Pft...thank you, Mitch."

* * *

Dean took Renee to a local ranch that only charged ten dollars for a ride. People who were celebrating birthdays got in for free. Pam sat on a bench next to the trail since she was looking after D.J. who had fallen asleep. Aaron and Destinee were riding on a pony while Renee and Dean had rode a horse together. Renee had complete control of the reigns as Dean placed his arms around Renee's waist.

"How ya doin' back there partner?" Renee asked.

"Doin' quite alright, ma'am. Thank you for askin'. How're you enjoying your birthday?" Dean said.

"I'm havin' fun," Renee said. "Enjoying my day with my best friend, my nephew, my babies, and my husband."

"Sounds good. It's a equisite ranch, isn't it?" Dean said.

"Yup. It's wonderful though," Renee said.

The horse trail had flowers red, orange, and white flowers adorning the entire trail. Even the horse stalls nearby were nice and clean as if they've never been used before.

"I should bring you here again," Dean said.

"That would be nice."

"Yes it would be. Look at Destinee and Aaron. They look so cute riding that pony." Dean took of the reigns so that Renee could take a picture of Destinee and Aaron riding the pony.

"Giddy up, pony!" Destinee said. She lightly tapped the pony she was riding on his side, causing him to slightly gallop to its owner.

"Don't cause the pony to go crazy, Destinee!" Aaron said.

"You'll be okay!" Destinee said, holding onto the reigns tightly.

"I hope so!" Aaron said.

They managed to circle around the mile trail quickly enough to catch up to Renee and Dean.

"Hi Mommy and Daddy!" Destinee said, waving to her parents.

Renee and Dean waved back.

"Howdy, sunshine. Having fun?" Renee said.

"Mmhmm!" Destinee said.

"I am, too. I just don't want to fall off the pony," Aaron said.

"You'll be alright," Dean said.

"Giddy up, pony!" Destinee said again, gently hitting the pony's side once more. The pony picked up some speed and galloped back to the owner of the ranch who was waiting for them.

"Have fun riding the pony?" she said.

"Mmhmm! I had a lot of fun!" Destinee said.

Dean continued to hold onto the reigns of the horse as him and Renee continued to ride. This was the perfect time to surprise Renee.

"You know that everyday you get more and more gorgeous? I'm lucky to call you my wife. You're a great mother, friend, daughter, just a great person overall," he said.

Renee turned her head so she could face Dean.

"I'm lucky to call you my husband," she said. "You're the best in the world."

"I know I am," Dean said. They stopped riding when they got to where the owner was standing and mounted off. Dean got off first then helped Renee down off of the elegant brown horse. Dean patted the horse and smiled. "You're a beautiful horse. Keep up the good work. Thank you for making my wife's birthday amazing. And thank you, ma'am. Thank you for making my wife's birthday great. you have a wonderful ranch."

"Thank you, sir," the owner said. "And happy birthday again!"

"Thank you!" Renee said.

"You're welcome! I'm glad I could make it fun."

Renee was walking towards the bench where Pam and the kids were sitting when she heard Dean call her name. She was about to ask Pam if she wanted to ride a horse but instead turned to see Dean looking around frantically.

"What's wrong?" Renee said.

"I lost something," Dean said.

"What did you lose?" Renee asked.

"Something very valuable," Dean said. "Dammit."

Renee looked down around her at the concrete they were standing on.

"How valuable are we talking?" she asked.

Dean threw his hands up in the air then got down on both of his knees.

"I can't find it," he said. "I know I had it on me."

"Dean, what did you lose?" Renee said.

He quickly turned around then pretended to trip over his own two feet.

"Dean!" Renee said.

Pretending to catch himself, Dean looked up at Renee then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a little black box. Renee's heart leapt as she watched Dean open the box and revealed a shiny golden ring. Everyone quickly gathered around to watch the special event taking place.

"Renee-" Dean started.

"YES!" Renee said, hugging Dean and then kissing him passionately.

"I'm glad you said yes but there's something I need to say," Dean said, chuckling. He took Renee's hand in his and held on tightly. "Like I said before, you're a spectacular mother to Destinee, D.J., and Blue, you're a terrific aunt to Aaron, a wonderful daughter, friend, just a wonderful person overall and that is what makes you beautiful. Despite our heartaches in our relationship, I am glad that we managed to patch things, continued to work things out, and get through tough times together. Because not only has that made our relationship stronger, it has also made me realize that I'd be a damn fool to let you go. Renee Paquette, will you marry me?"

Renee had tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, Dean. I will marry you!" she said.

Dean took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Renee's ring finger. He got up and embraced her, giving her a long kiss as everyone else cheered and clapped.

"The ring I will place on your finger on our wedding day will be gorgeous," he said.

"I'm sure it will be," Renee said.

"Congratulations!" Pam said.

"Congratulations," the ranch owner said.

"Thank you," Renee said.

Destinee, Aaron, and Pam all have Renee and Dean a big hug. Dean invited the owner of the ranch to join in the group hug as well because he didn't want her to feel left out.

* * *

 **The next night:**

D.J. wouldn't stop kicking his feet as Dean gave him a bath.

"Boy, please be still!" Dean said.

D.J. frowned and gave his father a disapproving look.

"Don't you give me that look," Dean said. "Or I'm gonna get your toes!" When Dean gently squeezed D.J.'s toes, he started to giggle. "Time to get out."

Rinsing the baby off and wrapping him in his little yellow towel, Dean carried the baby to his nursery and put on his pajamas.

"You're so fat," Dean said. "But so cute.

D.J. was a little chubby but that's what made him so cute. He stuck his tiny fist into his mouth and started to drool. Just seeing how big his son had grown made Dean happier by the minute. Dean ruffled D.J.'s brown sandy hair slightly then kissed his hand, the other hand that wasn't being drooled on. He picked the baby up and started to rock him to sleep. Hearing his cell phone go off, Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"'Ello, Sami."

"Hey, Dean. Can I ask for a favor?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Um...you think you could send me $200? I need to pay for rent and get some food. I need it by Wednesday. I'll pay you back."

"Sure. No problem."

"Thanks, man."

"You're welcome. You okay?"

"I am. Just a little stressed out is all but I'll be okay. How're things on your end?"

"Everything is going great. I proposed to Renee again yesterday for her birthday. I took her horseback riding at a ranch and proposed to her after pretending to look for something then pretended to fall down. That's when I whipped out the ring. We're going to renew our wedding vows this year."

"Congratulations. You sure did think of a clever way to propose."

"I know. I wanted it to be special."

"Sure sounds like it was."

"Yup. I'm just putting little D.J. to sleep right now."

"I'm sure he's big now."

"Oh, this little boy is a bit chubby. But he's a cute baby. I'm glad he's strong and healthy."

"I'm glad, too. Well, I'm not going to keep you on the phone long. Thanks again."

"You're welcome. If you need anything else, just call me."

"Will do. Love you and congratulations again. And tell Renee I said happy late birthday."

"Thank you. Love you, too. And I will definitely tell her."

"Thanks. Goodnight."

"Night."

Dean hung up his cell phone and put it into his back pocket. D.J. had finally fallen asleep and was now drooling all over Dean's arm. Dean laid D.J. down in his crib and pulled the covers over him then kissing his cheeks and forehead.

"Goodnight, little butterball. Daddy loves you," Dean said.

He left the room to say goodnight to Destinee, Blue, and Mitch.

"Night, Daddy," Destinee said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning," Dean said.

He gave Destinee a big hug and a kiss then turned out her light for her. He poked his head in the living room to check on his plant.

"Goodnight, Mitch," he said.

If only that plant could talk Dean would be happy as hell.

Walking down the hallway, Blue barked lightly at Dean. He enjoyed sleeping on his bed at the end of the hallway so that was where his bed was.

"Woof," Blue barked.

"Goodnight, Blue," Dean said, patting the dog on his head.

Blue barked softly again before lying his head on his bed and closed his eyes.

When Dean got back into the room, he slid into bed next to Renee.

"Goodnight, honey," he said.

"Goodnight," Renee said.

"Sami told me to tell you happy late birthday."

"That's kind of him."

"Yup."

"Dean, what are you doing?"

He had placed his hands on Renee's ribs underneath the covers and started to tickle her slightly.

"Nothin'," he said.

"Dean, I swear I will end up kicking you in the damn nose again! Dean, no! Dammit, fucker!"


	74. Chapter 74

"Steak, chicken, and spinach," Renee murmured to herself, checking everything in her shopping basket. "Ah, Epsom salt. That's what I need. Don't want Dean to be without that." She quickly picked up the Epsom salt, placed it into the basket she was carrying, and went to purchase everything. She decided to use the self-check out to buy everything since she didn't feel like waiting in the other lines. Hearing her phone ring, she took it out of her back pocket and answered it. "Hello, Deano."

"Hey you," he said. "Did you get the Epsom salt?"

"Yes, my dear husband, I did," Renee said.

"Thank you, my dear wife. Destinee, be careful of the plant!"

"Dean, she is not going to do anything to that plant! You act like the plant is a human being!"

"Renee Paquette Ambrose, Mitch is apart of this family."

"You sound like you gonna marry the plant instead of me."

"No such thing!"

"Yes such thing!"

"Renee, you know I love you."

"Mmhmm. I'll be on my way."

"See ya soon, love."

* * *

Dean was helping Renee set the table for dinner later that night when something told him he should tell Renee about sending Sami money. He wasn't sure how she would respond but he needed to say something.

"Yesterday, Sami asked me for $200. He just needed some cash for rent and food," he said.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah. He just needed some help is all. Hopefully he used the money for the right purposes."

"Let's hope."

Renee placed the grilled chicken, spinach, and mac and cheese on the table. Dean went to go get Destinee from her room and brought her into the kitchen.

"Chicken!" Destinee said.

Dean sat Destinee down in her chair and made her plate for her.

"Here is some of Mommy's delicious chicken for ya," he said, cutting up the meat for Destinee.

"Did you check on D.J.?" Renee asked.

"Yeah. He's in his nursery calling hogs," Dean said.

"He looks just like you when you sleep," Renee said. "How's the chicken, Destinee?"

"It's good!" Destinee said.

Dean sat down and made himself a plate of food. But before he started to eat, he got up and went into the living room to grab Mitch off of the stand. He brought the plant into the kitchen and sat it under the table.

"Dean Ambrose, if you do not get that darn plant out of here!" Renee said.

"Let him stay," Dean said, humming as he began to eat his food.

"Dean," Renee said. "Get that plant out of here."

"Nope," Dean said.

"Let Mitch stay, Mommy. I love Mitch. Mitch just wants to eat too!" Destinee said.

"Oh, brother!" Renee said. "Not you too!"

* * *

Renee pulled the shower curtain back, got into the shower along with Dean and closed the curtains behind her. She passed Dean for the soap, wet her cloth, and lathered it up with the soap and began to wash. Dean didn't notice that Renee was in the shower right behind him until since he was washing his hair. But when Renee playfully pushed him out of the way causing him to hit the wall, he opened his eyes and saw her staring at him.

"Fucker," he said.

"Fucker," Renee repeated. "You didn't hear me get into the shower?"

"Nope."

"Good. My stealth skills are up to par."

"I need to grow eyes in the back of my head."

"Yeah, you do that." Renee rinsed the soap off of her body and rinsed the water out of her cloth. Dean stepped in the way of her reaching for the shampoo when he rinsed his hair out. Renee pinched him then reached for the shampoo but Dean gently grabbed her hand. "Dammit, let me get the shampoo!"

"Let me wash your hair," Dean said. "I haven't done that in a while and I miss doing it."

"Aww."

"I know. I'm the best husband on the face of this earth."

"You are."

Renee stuck her head under the water to get her short blonde locks wet then stood in front of Dean. He grabbed the shampoo, poured some on Renee's head, and began to wash her flowy hair. Washing Renee's hair was something Dean did enjoy doing whenever they took a shower together. He had first did it when they first started to take showers together when they were dating. Even when Renee was pregnant and had her days when she was crabby, he washed her hair when they showered together.

After washing the conditioner out of Renee's hair, Dean pulled her to him then kissed her.

"You enjoy?" he asked.

"I did," Renee asked. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, darling."

They got out of the shower, dried off, then made their way into the bedroom. Dean grabbed Renee's hand and twirled her around, causing her towel to fall off of her. He picked her up and laid her on the bed and hovered over her.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Dean murmured, his lips trailing down her her neck.

"I know," Renee said. "But to tell you the truth, I haven't felt really good about myself in a while."

"Why? What's the matter?"

"I feel fat. Very fat. Like a damn hippopotamus!"

"You're not a hippopotamus. And you're not fat."

"I've gained quite a few pounds when I was pregnant with the children. I know that is what happens when a woman is pregnant but I just...I don't feel like myself anymore. And some of my stretch marks are like miles long and I feel even more ugly with them!"

"Renee, enough. You are not a hippopotamus. You are not fat. And dammit, your stretch marks do not make you look ugly. I love you too damn much to sit here and listen to you talk bad about yourself. You are sexy and I don't care what else you have to say!" Dean kissed Renee's cheek. "Understand?"

Renee nodded her head in response.

"I understand," she said. "Guess I need to start thinking positive."

"I'll definitely help you with that," Dean said.

He made a trail of kisses from her neck all the way down to her waist. Parting her legs, he began to finger Renee and sucked on her clit. Renee tilted her head back and grabbed the sheets as Dean continued to pleasure her. It didn't take her long to get wet since Dean was the master of getting her aroused quickly.

Renee made sure to give Dean the best blowjob but definitely took her time. Licking the tip of his shaft while looking up at him, she smirked when she saw lust burning in his eyes. He was trying to keep his breathing steady but couldn't.

"Shit, Renee!" Dean hissed. "Fuck!"

Dean flipped her over onto her back again and slid his hard shaft over her clit.

"Ah, you fucker!" Renee said.

Smirking himself, Dean got behind Renee as she laid on her side to get into the missionary position and entered into her. Rubbing her clit, Dean began to pound into Renee and kissed her cheek. He placed a hand over Renee's left breast then kissed her on her lips. Renee placed her hand over Dean's and started to moan loudly into the kiss along with him. It had been a week since they made love to each other so this was the perfect opportunity to wind down for the night. They both went over the edge as they reached their climaxes, Dean pulling out and cumming on Renee's stomach. She quickly went to the bathroom and came back into the room. Dean handed her his towel so that she could wipe the cum off of her stomach.

"Still beautiful," Dean said, as he slipped on some boxers.

"I know I am," Renee said. She threw the towel into the dirty hamper then put on her nightgown.

Dean climbed into the bed after Renee and started to tickle her.

"Nooooo!" Renee yelped. "Stop! I don't want to wake the kids up!"

"Or Mitch."

"Damn, Mitch!"

Dean gasped when he heard what she said.

"Renee, how could you!? Mitch is apart of this family. I am appalled."

"Whatever."

Dean laid next to Renee.

"You know I'm only kidding," he said.

"I know. But sometimes I think you really think that plant is alive when it is an inanimate object."

"It's a wonderful inanimate object."

Dean tickled Renee's side again but was met with an uppercut from his wife.

"Damn!" he said.

"I told you to stop because you know how I react! A hard head makes a soft ass!"

"Just take your soft ass to bed."

Renee cuddled next to Dean when he pulled the covers over them.

"Don't be mad, get glad!" she said.

"Oh, I'm gonna get glad alright. You wait until morning when we're eating chocolate chip waffles!" Dean said. "Goodnight. I love you very much. And you are not fat, ugly, or any of that. Understand?"

"I do. I love you, too," Renee said. "Night."

"Night," Dean said.

After they gave each other a goodnight kiss, Dean turned the light off.

* * *

The following week, Sami texted Dean again asking for another $200. Dean had told him that he could only send him $100 since he had bills to pay as well. Sami thanked him once again for helping him out. Dean began to wonder if Sami was doing okay back in Ohio or not but he didn't press the issue. He was willing to do whatever he could to help his friend.

Renee never told Dean what to do with his money but she didn't want Sami becoming a leech asking Dean for money left and right. She understood that Dean wanted to help his friend out but their family comes first. Pam had called Renee while she was at home to speak with her for a while.

"Hello, darling," Pam said.

"Hey you. How are ya?" Renee said.

"Good. Making some roast beef with mashed potatoes for dinner. And you?"

"I just popped some lasagna into the oven and I'm waiting for it to get done. I'm watching t.v. at the moment."

"Sounds delicious."

"What your making sounds delicious, too. Be sure to bring some by tomorrow if you can."

"You got it."

"Hey, I have a question about Sami. If you don't mind me asking."

"No, you can ask me anything."

"Um...just how good was Sami with money?"

Pam sighed.

"Not that good. There were times he spent his money wisely but about eighty percent of the time was not good with money at all. A water bill would be due and he would convince me to go on a damn trip somewhere instead of paying the bill! That's why I still had my own bank account when I was with him. I flat out told him no when he asked if I wanted a joint account with him. And Sami can be very manipulative when it comes to money. If he wants money from somewhere, he'll find a way to get it."

"I see."

"What's the matter? You sound a bit worried."

"It's just...Sami has been asking Dean for money. Dean has given him $300 so far for bills and food. I don't tell Dean what to do with his money but I don't really have a good feeling about him giving Sami money. I know that Sami is his friend and everything and he'll do anything for him but our family comes first."

"You're right. But you already know that your family comes first. Dean always makes sure of that. But he needs to stop giving Sami money. Because Sami is going to blow it. You have to tell Dean."

Renee looked through the open blinds on the window to see Dean pulling up into the driveway.

"He just pulled up in the driveway. I'll talk to him."

"Good. Tell Destinee, D.J., Blue, and Mitch I said hi and that I love them."

"I'll tell everyone but Mitch."

"Mitch is apart of this family. I am appalled."

Renee threw her hand up in the air.

"Am I in the Twilight Zone or some shit!? That is the same shit Dean told me last night!"

"Because he's right. Despite Mitch being an inanimate object, he is a member of this family."

"You know what? I'm going to throw Mitch into the Pacific Ocean and watch him sink to the bottom!"

"You will do no such thing! I love you, Nae."

Renee chuckled.

"I will do such a thing. Love you, too."

When Renee hung up the phone, Pam texted Renee telling her to leave Mitch alone. Chuckling to herself, Renee put her phone on the charger and placed it onto the nightstand. She got up to greet Dean who had just walked through the door.

"Hello, my love," Dean said. He gave Renee a kiss on her lips then took his shoes off. "How was your day?"

"It was good. Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. I made lasagna."

"Sounds delicious. I take it Destinee and Blue are napping since Destinee has ran out her to tackle me and Blue isn't barking?"

"Yep. They are."

"Mitch is asleep, too." Dean flicked one of the fake leaves on the plant before making his way to the kitchen to get a cold beer.

Renee sat down at the table in the kitchen so she could talk to Dean.

"Dean, I want to talk to you about something," she said.

"What is it?" Dean said, taking a seat across the table.

"It's about Sami. I understand that you guys are friends and everything and you're willing to help Sami any way you can but I don't think you should give him money anymore."

"Why?"

"I don't think he's using his money for good reasons."

"Renee, he needs my help. How can you tell me to just stop helping him?"

"Because he's not your responsibility. You have a family that's more important than him. Your family comes first."

"I know that, Renee! I don't put my family on the back burner! But Sami is my friend and I'm going to help him!"

"Dean, don't give Sami anymore money!"

"Don't tell me what to do with my money!"

"I'm not telling you what to do with your money. But Sami is just using you, Dean!"

"You know what? I'm not going to listen to you anymore."

"Stop acting like a fucking kid!"

"I'm not acting like a kid! But you are not going to tell me what to do!"

"I'm not telling you what the hell to do!"

Before the both of them blew their fuses, they both began to calm down and silently counted to ten in their heads.

"Dean, I'm just looking out for you, baby."

Dean finished his beer then got up from the table to toss it into the recycling bin under the sink.

"Let me know when dinner is ready. I'm going to take a bath," he said.

As Dean disappeared down the hallway, Renee let out a sigh then began setting the table for dinner.


	75. Chapter 75

_How did he take the news?_ Pam texted Renee.

 _He got mad at me :/_ Renee texted back.

 _Oh shit :/_

 _Yeah :/_

 _I take it he's still fuming?_

 _Yup._

 _How long does he usually stay mad about something?_

 _Not long. I'm giving him his space and I'm not mentioning Sami again for the rest of the night because he's going to blow another fuse again._

 _Might as well talk about it tomorrow._

 _I'm going to call our therapist tomorrow._

 _Sounds like a good idea. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you._

 _Love you, too._

Renee set the alarm on her phone then put it on her nightstand. When she turned on her side to lie down, she heard Dean start to talk to her. He hadn't said much to her since they got into the argument earlier.

"I want to talk to you for a minute, Renee," Dean said.

Renee sat up in bed to and faced Dean.

"I honestly thought you didn't want to talk to me," she said.

"I just want to know why you would tell me to stop helping Sami."

"I had a feeling that Sami is using you and I don't want him to hurt you again, baby. That's all I'm saying."

"Why would you start thinking negative like that? What would give you negative thoughts like that?"

"I had a thought that something was wrong so I called Pam and simply asked her how good Sam is with money. She told me that he wasn't good at money at all. He would tell Pam to go out and take a trip instead of paying bills that were due. She also told me that he's very manipulative when he wants some money from someone. Now, I don't know what Sami has done with the $300 that you sent him but who knows if he really used it for his bills are not."

"So what, do I need to call Sami tomorrow and ask him just what the hell has he been doing with the money I've been sending him? You want me to start some type of investigation like a damn private detective?"

"No, Dean. That is not what I want you to do. I do not want you to turn into some private investigator and dig deep into this situation. But I don't want you giving him anymore money. Just don't. I don't have a good feeling about this at all."

"There you go again. Telling me what to do with my money."

"I am not telling you what to do with your money. I am trying to keep you from getting hurt again. I know you said that you'd help him and all but you can't help someone who is possibly screwing you over."

"I'm sure he's not. Goodnight, Renee."

Dean turned off his lamp then pulled the covers over himself.

"You know what, Dean? I don't get you. I understand you forgive people when they wrong you, but it seems you're being a pushover as well. Sami knows that since you and him made up, he can ask you for help and he knows you'll be right there for him so he's using that to his advantage. You need to open your eyes, Dean."

"Goodnight, Renee."

"Dammit, you need to listen to me!"

Dean threw the covers off of him, grabbed his pillow, his phone and charger, and stormed out of the room. He grabbed a blanket from the cupboard in the hallway then went to the living room and pulled out the bed from the couch. Renee was trying to keep calm but her patience was wearing thin right about now. She understood that Dean had a very pure and genuine heart and he was always willing to help someone in need. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was him not understanding that probably Sami was indeed manipulating Dean. She couldn't ignore it anymore because it was bothering her. Much to Dean's chagrin, Renee was standing right over him as soon as he laid down on the couch.

"You just never quit sometimes, do you?" Dean said. "Didn't our therapist tell us to give each other space whenever our arguments got too heated?"

"Yes. And our therapist also told us to not sweep our problems under the rug and pretend that they do not exist. Plus, I already gave you your space tonight. But this is bothering me, Dean. It really is."

"Just drop it, Renee. I understand you and Pam are looking out for me but Sami is my friend and he needs my help."

"Don't send him anymore money."

Dean's jaw tightened when she told him that.

"Don't tell me what to do," he said through gritted teeth. "Go to bed."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Do I have to get a damn motel room for tonight so I can get some sleep?"

"No. But you're not going to continue helping Sami."

"You know what? Fine. I won't give him another damn dime of MY money that I work for. You win. Goodnight, Renee."

"We're not done discussing this."

"We are."

"We're not. You can be stubborn all you want to but you'll see that I'm right. Goodnight."

Renee walked back to the room and closed the door. Sighing, she put her head against the door and sighed again out of frustration.

"I love Dean with all of my heart but that man can be stubborn like a damn mule!" she muttered to herself.

Pushing herself off the door, Renee slid into bed, turned off her light, and fell asleep. This was the first time in forever that her and Dean weren't sleeping in the same bed together.

* * *

Renee awoke in the morning then went to make breakfast for everyone. Dean came in soon after her so that he could make D.J. a bottle. He didn't say anything to Renee as he took the baby's bottle out of the fridge and placed it in the bottle warmer to warm it up.

"Do you want some pancakes, eggs, and bacon?" Renee asked.

"Are you gonna tell me how I should eat my food, too?" Dean said with an attitude.

Renee tried her hardest not to smack Dean upside his head with the spatula she was holding.

"Do you want pancakes, eggs, and bacon for the second time?" she said, now irritated with her husband.

"Whatever. I don't care," Dean said.

Renee tossed the last pancake she was cooking onto a plate then turned off the stove.

"I'm not going to argue with you in front of the baby but I am going to tell you that you are acting like a child right now."

"I don't want to hear it. You fussed at me yesterday for helping Sami and told me to stop doing so. You told me what to do with my money. Darn it, if I want to help my friend I will. I would do the same for you and anyone else." Dean took the bottle out of the warmer then fed it to D.J. who began sucking it down immediately. "Are you going to tell me how to feed the baby, too?"

"Enough, Dean," Renee said. "I just asked you a question about what you want for breakfast and you're already starting with me. We'll talk about this later."

"Whatever," Dean said.

Destinee came running into the kitchen as soon as she woke up and smelled food.

"Good morning, Mommy, Daddy, and D.J.!" she said. She gave everyone a kiss then looked around. "Where's Blue?"

"He's outside using the bathroom," Renee said. "Ready to eat?"

"Mmhmm!" Destinee said. "Ready to eat, Daddy?"

"Yup," Dean said.

Renee made a plate for Destinee then took D.J. from Dean so she could burp the baby. Dean made himself a plate of food and sat down at the table to eat with Destinee. Renee wasn't in the mood for breakfast food so she passed on eating breakfast. She carried D.J. back to his nursery and sat down in a chair in the corner of the room, placed a towel over her shoulder, and began patting him on the back.

"Dean Ambrose, Junior," Renee said. "Don't you ever, ever, ever, ever, ever grow up and be stubborn like your father, Dean Ambrose, Senior. I love your father very much but I swear it takes a lot sometimes for me not to choke him."

D.J. burped loudly in response. Renee looked over her shoulder and saw that D.J. had also spit up some of his milk.

"I hope you throw up on your father later on today," Renee said.

She put the baby to sleep then went to get dressed for the day.

* * *

"He's been ignoring me, then snapping me up when he has something smart to say, making me out to be the bad guy. I'm only trying to help him."

"Even though he really cares about his friend, he does need to understand that his friend probably is using him for his money. You are doing the right thing by talking to Dean about this but just remember that he'll learn the hard way if he doesn't listen to what you and your friend are telling him."

"I don't want Dean to get hurt again. That's all I'm trying to tell him."

"I understand. But if he has to learn the hard way, he will. That's all there is to it."

"You're right. He has to learn. Thank you so much, Mr. Cox. Thank you for listening."

"No problem and I'm glad I could be of assistance. You have a nice day."

"You too. Bye."

"Bye."

Renee hung up her cell phone and looked at Pam.

"He said the same thing, huh?" Pam said.

Renee nodded her head and watched as Aaron and Destinee were playing with Blue in the front yard.

"You love Dean but I know you'd love to choke him," Pam said.

Renee nodded her head in approval.

"I'd love to," she said.

"I know that you don't want me to say anything to Dean, but part of me wants to. But, he has to learn the hard way."

"Yeah, he does."

They saw Dean pull up in the driveway and get out of his truck. Aaron and Destinee gave Dean a big hug as Blue tried to knock him over.

"Hello," Dean said to Pam as he walked up to the porch where her and Renee were sitting.

"Hi, darling," Pam said.

Dean gave both her and Renee a hug.

"How are you?" he asked Pam.

"Good," she said.

"How're you feeling?" Dean asked Renee.

"Fine," she said. The truth was that she really wasn't fine and was still bothered by what had been going on.

"Can I speak to you in private for a minute?" Dean said to Renee.

Renee got up and walked into the house with Dean right behind her. They walked towards the backdoor and stood next to it so they could talk to each other.

"I know you're going to kill me, fuss at me, hell even try to throw a brick at my face. But I sent Sami some more money today."

Renee folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the wall.

"How much?"

"Only $70."

"You do remember that we're getting married in November, right?"

"I do. I do have a savings account you know. I didn't forget our important day, honey."

"I know. But it seems like you've been digging into it so you can send Sami cash. But you know what? If you want to continue sending him money to help him, be my guest. You're right. It's not my money and if you want to help Sami out, then so be it."

Dean raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"What's with the change of attitude all of a sudden?" he asked.

"There's no use for me to argue with you about it anymore. We're just going to be going back and forth with this so I'm not going to argue with you about it."

"I don't want to argue with you about it, too. Sorry for acting like a dick earlier, though. I understand I can be a stubborn mule at times but I just want to help Sami is all. That is all. You forgive me?"

"I understand. And yes, honeybunch, I forgive you."

"Come here you," Dean said.

Pulling Renee towards him, they both shared a passionate kiss with one another. Even though they had made up and weren't mad at each other anymore, Dean was definitely going to get a wake up call.

He would soon realize that his "friend" Sami was not his friend after all.


	76. Chapter 76

Renee idly chopped the celery on the cutting board as she kept thinking about Dean. Tomorrow Sami would be arriving back in town and quite frankly, Renee did not know how she would react to seeing him. She did not hate Sami but she at the moment she did not want to see him since there was a good chance he was using Dean. Dean had turned into a stubborn mule who did not want to listen to anyone telling him not to help Sami so all Renee could do was let Dean find out about Sami doing him wrong on his own despite being told not to do so.

Dumping the celery in pot of chicken, Renee added some biscuits into it. Cooking was the only way she was going to keep her mind occupied for the time being.

"Daddy's home, Mommy!" Destinee said from the living room.

Dean came through the door then closed and locked it.

"Hello, everyone!" he said.

Destinee hugged her father tightly.

"Hi, Daddy! I've missed you!" she said.

"I've missed you, too!" Dean said, giving her a kiss on her forehead and ruffling her hair. He kicked off his shoes and went to see D.J. who was lying in his bassinet. "Hello there, son. How are you?" D.J. stuck out his tongue at his father and stared up at him, cooing. Dean bent down to kiss the baby on his cheek and squeezed his pinky toes. "I got your toes!"

D.J. giggled as his father pinched his toes. Dean walked into the kitchen to greet Renee who was finishing up cooking dinner. Dean wrapped his arms around Renee's waist and kissed her lips when she turned her head.

"Howdy," Renee said.

"Howdy," Dean said. "How are you?"

"Good."

"Dinner smells and looks good." Dean peered into the food that was boiling in the pot. "Chicken and dumplings. My favorite. Well, one of my favorites because you're the best cook in the entire world, dammit!"

"I know I am. Hey, are you picking up Sami tomorrow from the airport at LAX?"

"Yup."

"Oh."

"What?"

"I just..." Renee sighed. "I know you're going to invite him here. But you don't plan on inviting him to spend the night, are you?

"He said he's staying at a hotel."

"Okay."

"I know you hate Sami now."

"No, I don't."

"Renee, you do not have to lie to me."

"I do not hate him. Even though I don't like you giving him money, I can't do anything about it."

"You're not going to beat Sami up, are you?"

"Nope."

"Good!"

Renee chuckled to herself.

"Dinner is almost ready," she said.

"I'm glad. I'm starving," Dean said. He went to wash his hands in the sink before dinner.

 _You stubborn mule!_ Renee thought to herself.

* * *

"How's your lady doing?" Sami asked.

"She's doing very great," Dean said.

"And the kids? Blue?"

"The kids are getting big and Blue is big, too. That dog is healthy as hell. Does not miss one single meal."

Sami grinned.

"That's very nice to hear. Hey, does Renee know about the money you've been giving me?"

"Yeah, she does."

"How does she feel about it?"

"To be honest with you, she's not too happy about it. But I told her that you're my friend and I told you I would help you out."

"Look, I understand you have a family to take care of and everything but I really appreciate you helping me out."

"Anything for you."

"I figured I should stay in a hotel and stay out of everyone's way."

"You're not going to be a problem, I want you to know that. Don't think that you are."

"I take it I'm not allowed to visit you at your house, either?"

"You can come over. Renee isn't some fire breathing dragon you know."

"I know that. But she might not want to see me."

"She's not going to harm you so you can relax. You're welcome to our house."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. You're staying at the Freeview Hotel?"

"Yeah."

Dean exited off of the freeway and drove to the hotel. He stopped in front of the hotel to let Sami out.

"I'm going to check in real quick. I want to go and get something to eat afterwards," Sami said.

"I'll be parked next to the entrance," Dean said.

"Okay."

Dean pulled his truck into the parking space next to the entrance and turned off the engine. He opened the compartment next to him and whipped out some ranch flavored sunflower seeds and started eating them. He picked up his cell phone when Renee started to call.

"'Ello, toots," he said.

"Hi. You pick up Sami already?" Renee said.

"Yeah. I'm just waiting for him to check into his hotel then I'm going to take him to get something to eat," Dean said.

"How long is that going to take?"

"About an hour."

"Does he want you to do anything else for him today?"

"Not that I know of. Renee, these questions sound like you don't want me to be with Sami at the moment."

"I'm just asking. You can hang out with him as long as you want to. Just want you to be home soon because dinner will be ready."

"Trust me, I'll be home soon and I'll be eating some good dinner and dessert. And you're the dessert."

"Oh?"

"Oh yeah."

"I'll be waiting for you, Mr. Ambrose."

"You know what I want you to do?"

"What's that?"

"Wear that pink silk gown I bought you from Victoria's Secret for your birthday."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes really. I need to see you struttin' around in that gown."

"I'll see."

"You'll see yourself in that pink gown? Yes, you will!"

"Oh hush!"

"You know you love me. I'll be home soon."

"Alright. See ya soon."

"See ya."

* * *

Renee twirled Dean's curly locks into her fingers while gently rubbing his back. Dean had ate like a pig during dinner, took an Epsom salt bath, and was now resting his head on top of Renee's stomach. And of course, she was wearing her pink gown that Dean loved so much.

"Dinner was delicious," Dean said.

"I know. You had two plates in ten damn minutes!" Renee said.

"I couldn't help it. That chicken casserole was delicious."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I'm glad I bought this gown for you."

"It tickles you, I know. I know you pictured me in this gown when you first laid eyes on it in the store."

"I did. That's why I bought it in a heartbeat."

"I do love this gown."

"I'm glad. I made the right decision and I am still proud of myself."

Renee rolled her eyes.

"You are something else, Dean Ambrose."

"I know I am, Renee Paquette Ambrose. And that's why you love me."

"I do. I really do."

They heard a quick knock on the door then saw Destinee come rushing into their room. She jumped on the bed quickly and hugged her father.

"Hello there," Dean said, sitting up and letting Destinee to sit on his lap. "Why are you crying, sweetie?"

"There's a boogeyman in my room and he won't leave me alone," Destinee said.

"Oh no. No boogeyman is going to mess with you," Dean said. "Let's go get him."

Dean carried Destinee back to her room so that they could get rid of the big bad boogeyman. Renee hurriedly put on her robe and went to Destinee's room.

"Show me where he is," Dean said. Destinee pointed to her closet then placed her head on Dean's shoulder. The door to the closet was slightly open which would explain why Destinee was afraid in the first place. "Let's go get him." Dean walked to the closet and opened the door all of the way. Destinee turned her head slightly to look into the closet. "Now see here Mr. Boogeyman, I don't appreciate you scaring my baby like that. I don't know who you think you are but you are not going to be messin' with my beautiful Destinee. You're messin' with the wrong kid, Jack. The wrong kid. I better not hear about you scaring my baby again or I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Yeah, he's gonna kick your ass!" Destinee said, becoming courageous.

"Dean!" Renee said. She had been standing by the door the entire time. "Do not cuss in front of Destinee. And Destinee, I don't want you saying that word again. Do you understand?"

"Hey, we have to scare the boogeyman somehow," Dean said. "You better scram, Mr. Boogeyman. Or I'm going to give you a DDT."

"Me too! I'm going to give you a DDT, too! Double DDT from me and Daddy!" Destinee said.

"Damn right!" Dean said. "I see the boogeyman is gone now. Feel better?"

"Yes. Yes, I do," Destinee said. "I can go to sleep now."

Dean closed the closet door and tucked Destinee into bed and gave her her teddy bear.

"That big bad boogeyman won't get you now," he said. He bent down to give Destinee a kiss on her forehead. "You sure you feel better?"

Destinee nodded her head.

"Yes, I feel a whole lot better," she said. "Thank you, Daddy. I'm not scared anymore."

Dean smiled.

"That's good," he said.

Renee came over to give Destinee a kiss on her forehead as well.

"I'm glad you feel better. Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight, Mommy and Daddy. Larry says goodnight, too."

"Your teddy bear Larry and Mitch would make good friends you know," Dean said.

"I'll introduce Larry to Mitch tomorrow!" Destinee said.

Renee rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air.

"Good grief!" she said.

* * *

Renee had just finished washing Blue in the backyard when Dean arrived in the backyard with Sami. Ever since Dean told her that he was bringing Sami by the house, she braced herself all day.

"Hi there," Sami said.

"Hey," Renee said, waving. She dried off her hands and gave Sami a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good. Just decided I come by for a while," Sami said.

"You can visit anytime you like," Renee said.

"As you can see, Blue, who is the best dog on the entire planet, has gotten bigger," Dean said. "And so has Destinee, my beautiful big girl."

Destinee was too busy climbing the ladder to her treehouse to notice anything else going on behind her.

Sami looked at both Blue and Destinee and nodded.

"You got that right," he said. "I take it the little one is asleep?"

"He is but I'm going to check on him," Renee said. As soon as she opened the back sliding door, she heard D.J. crying from his nursery. "Well, looks like someone is ready for a bottle." She closed the back door, quickly went to the kitchen to heat up a bottle, then went to go get D.J. "Mama is here."

Renee carried D.J. back to the kitchen so that she could finish warming up his bottle. When it finished warming up, Renee fed it to D.J., who began to suck it down.

"I swear, you eat just like your father," she said, going back outside. "Here's the man of the hour."

"My little man," Dean said, slightly pinching D.J.'s toes.

"One day he's going to kick you in the face," Renee said.

"Just like his mother, I know," Dean said.

"Your family is as beautiful as always," Sami said.

"Thank you," Dean said.

"No problem. Hey, can I used the bathroom real quick?" Sami asked.

"Sure thing," Dean said. "First door down the hallway to your left."

"Alrighty," Sami said.

When Sami went back into the house, however, he wasn't going to used the bathroom: he was going to try to raid the house for valuables.

He looked over his shoulder to make sure Dean and Renee weren't watching him as he quickly walked down the hallway. He first opened Destinee's door to her room and was about to become disinterested when he saw that she kid stuff in her room. And Sami mentally scolded himself since he knew he would never steal from a kid. He walked to the door to Renee and Dean's room, entered it, and closed the door behind him.

Opening their drawer, Sami found a nice watch that looked liked it was worth some money so he quickly shoved it into his pocket. He ransacked Renee's drawer but didn't find anything that interested him until he looked in the drawer in her nightstand about looking in Dean's and not finding anything. There he found a nice gold bracelet that he shoved into his pocket just like he did Dean's watch. He kept digging and digging until he heard someone's voice which startled him.

"Sami, what the fuck are you doing in here!?" Renee said.

Sami was surprised he didn't hear her come in then again he was too busy trying to steal stuff.

"Just taking some things," he said truthfully.

"Put whatever you took back and get the hell out of my house!" Renee yelled. "Get out!"

"Alright! Stop yelling at me," Sami said.

"Put whatever you stole back and get the fuck out of my house right now!" Renee said again.

Dean had came into the house when he heard Sami and Renee yelling at each other.

"The fuck?" he muttered to himself. When he got to the room, he stepped inbetween Renee and Sami who were close to fighting each other. "Hey, HEY! What the hell is going on here!?"

"Your so called "friend" is stealing from us, Dean!" Renee said.


	77. Chapter 77

"He's stealing from us, Dean," Renee said. "He needs to go now or I'm calling the police!"

"Hold on a minute," Dean said.

"No, there is no "hold on a minute", Dean," Renee said. "Sami is a liar, a theif, and he has been using you. I've told you not to give him money and help him for a reason. Not because I was being "controlling" or "telling you what to do with your money". He's stealing from us, Dean."

"She's lying," Sami said.

"I would never lie to my husband. NEVER," Renee snapped.

"I know you'll believe your wife but you gotta believe me, Dean," Sami said.

"Dean, I'm telling you the truth!" Renee said. "I had just put D.J. back into his crib and I came into the room to get his diapers that I had put in here for some reason instead of his nursery because he needs to be changed. I come in and I see Sami ransacking my nightstand!"

"She's lying!" Sami repeated.

"Sami, just go outside and wait for me on the porch," Dean said.

Sami hurried out of the bedroom before him and Renee traded blows.

"I hate him," Renee said. "Dean, he's not your friend. This is what I've been telling you this whole time but you did not want to listen to me!"

"I'll go talk to him," Dean said. "Go ahead and change the baby. I'll be back." Dean went outside to talk to Sami and get to the bottom of this situation. "What's going on? Why were you in our room? Were you stealing from us?"

"You're gonna really believe Renee?" Sami said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Just tell me what happened."

"I was just trying to look for some lotion since I washed my hands," Sami lied. "Then all of a sudden, Renee comes bursting through the door, accusing me of "stealing". Yeah, I went into your room but I was just looking for lotion to moisturize my hands with."

Dean sighed and rubbed the side of his face with one hand.

"Just looking for lotion, huh?" he said.

"I was," Sami said.

"Stay here. I'm going to go talk to Renee," Dean said.

Dean found Renee in the baby's nursery fuming while continuing to feed him his bottle.

"So?" Renee said.

"Did you see him take anything?" Dean asked.

"No. But why else would he be in our room if he had to use the bathroom!?"

"Be right back."

Dean went back into his room to check to see if Sami did indeed take anything. He looked around and noticed that his top drawer had been slightly open. He knew that sometimes he didn't close his drawers all of the way, but today he remembered that he did. He walked over to the drawer to open it and saw that the watch Renee bought him for his birthday last year was missing. Infuriated now, Dean slammed the door drawer shut and stormed back outside. Renee stayed inside of the living room to look outside of the window as she burped D.J.

"You have one second to give me back my watch and whatever else you stole. Now!" Dean snapped.

Sami shook his head.

"What are you talking about? I didn't steal anything."

Dean grabbed Sami by the collar of his shirt and yanked Sami to him.

"Stop playing dumb and stop lyin', motherfucker and give me my fucking watch and whatever else you stole back!" he said.

"Alright!" Sami said.

When he reached into his pocket, he pulled out Dean's watch and Renee's bracelet. Seeing Renee's bracelet in Sami's hand made Dean's blood boil. It was the bracelet that he had bought Renee for their first wedding anniversary. Dean took the watch and bracelet from Sami and put it in his pocket. He pushed Sami away from him, causing him to almost fall down the steps.

"What did you do with the money that I sent you?" Dean said.

Sami shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I used some of it to gamble," he said. "I did use some of it for bills and food but I used the rest to gamble. Actually, I used most of it to gamble."

Dean shook his head.

"And to think I thought you really changed," he said. "I got into an argument with Renee over helping you because I thought you truly needed my help. Even Pam told Renee to not let me give you money but what did I do? Not believe them and help you anyway. You're nothing but a piece of shit. Get the fuck out of here. I don't ever wanna see your face again."

Sami begin to step down off the porch but stopped for a minute.

"I would've gotten away with stealing from you if it wasn't for your meddling ass wife and Pam's big ass mouth," he said. "Yeah, I did look into your daughter's room but I didn't go in because obviously I don't want any toys, trading cards, and Hot Wheels. I definitely didn't go into your baby's nursery since there's a sign on his door that specifically says "D.J.'s room" on it. But yeah, I did take from you and Renee. Man, I should've beat Pam's ass senseless when I had the chance. And Renee has you whipped. She has you whipped more than whip cream itself. You know what? Both Pam and Renee are both stupid ass bitches!"

That was enough to make Dean punch Sami in his mouth and cause him to stumble down the stairs.

Dean landed another punch in Sami's mouth before Sami tried scurry away like a scared dog. He grabbed Sami again, threw him down to the ground, and pinned him down on the ground to punch Sami in the face a few more times before lifting Sami up by his shirt.

"I don't ever wanna see you again. Lose my number. Lose my fucking number! You hear me!?" Dean said.

Sami nodded his head.

"Yeah," he said.

Dean punched Sami in his mouth for the last time then got up off of him. He watched as Sami scrambled to his feet and scurried away down the street on the sidewalk. He definitely was going to take a taxi home now.

Shaking his head, Dean made his way back into the house and closed the door.

"Dean," Renee said quietly.

Dean sighed and turned to look at Renee. She saw that he was starting to cry and quickly went to her husband to comfort him.

"I'm sorry for not believing you," he said.

"It's okay. Calm down, baby. Just calm down," Renee said.

"I was so stupid," Dean said. "So damn stupid. "I was just looking for lotion to moisturize my hands with" my ass. I mean, foot."

"You live and learn," Renee said. "Pull yourself together."

"I need to lie down."

"Do that. I enjoyed seeing you kick his ass so you deserve a nice nap, champion."

"He took my watch that you got me for my birthday and the bracelet I bought you for our first wedding anniversary."

"We'll never have to worry about him again. Even though I wish you would've beat his ass, it was best for you to just punch him."

"I'm never talking to that bastard ever again."

"That's what I love to hear."

* * *

Renee, Pam, Ella, Nancy, Lisa, and Destinee had went to a bridal shop to look for a wedding gown. Even though Renee and Dean had been married for almost five years now, Renee was getting butterflies in her stomach again. She couldn't help but think about the very day she met Dean at the bowling alley. His smile was one of the things that captured her eye and made her start to fall head over heels for him. She made it her mission to never forget about that wonderful day.

"I'm glad Dean is officially finished with Sami," Pam said.

"Me too," Renee said.

"That Sami character is something else," Ella said.

"We know," Renee and Pam said together.

"Hey, Renee, what about this dress?" Lisa asked.

The gown Lisa was pointing to a white A-line wedding gown with with matching pink pearls going around the waist area. The skirt was flared and fluffy, almost looking like a cloud on a sunny day.

"I love it. I'm gonna try it on," Renee said.

Renee asked an employee working at the shop if she could try on the dress. Once Renee was in the dressing room, she took off her clothes and slipped into the wedding gown.

It had fitted her just fine despite her thinking it wouldn't. Turning her body left to right, she began to wonder what Dean would think of the dress once he saw it.

Dean.

The man who gave her the entire world. The man who loved her dearly with all of his heart.

Renee would never forget what Dean had told her when he first took her to the beach while they were dating.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Dean placed his arms around Renee's tiny waist, held her tight, and kissed her cheek. They had been watching the sunset at Santa Monica beach. They were sitting on a towel in the sand near the water, the waves from the ocean dancing onto the shore and birds flying in every single direction._

 _"That's a nice sunset. The sun looks so orange," Renee said._

 _"It does. I like coming to the beach sometimes when I'm off of work. I just relax, chill, and mellow out," Dean said._

 _"That's good. It's important to unwind and relax and calm your nerves."_

 _"It is. Especially when I have someone special sitting in front of me who makes everything one hundred and ten percent better."_

 _Renee felt her cheeks get red instantaneously when Dean said that._

 _"I'm glad I can make you feel relaxed."_

 _"You make me happy, Renee."_

 _"You do, too, Dean."_

 _Dean turned Renee's head so that she was facing him._

 _"I'm glad. You make me very, very, very, very, very happy, Nae. I haven't felt this happy in a long time. You're special. Very special. And I love you very much."_

 _"I love you very much, too. And you know what? If we do happen to end up getting married if we stay together, I would love to get married at the beach."_

 _"That would be fantastic. And it would even be more fantastic to see you walking down the aisle, then standing beside me exchanging wedding vows, putting our wedding rings on each other's fingers, kissing each other, then me sweeping you up off of your feet, carrying you to our car, me putting you in the passenger seat, then me driving to airport so we can catch our flight to our honeymoon. Or drive somewhere fancy and local if you want. Doesn't matter. As long as I am with you, that is all that I care about."_

 _"Hopefully, we'll make it there one day."_

 _"One day."_

 _Dean locked lips with Renee and placed his hand inside of her bra underneath her tank top. Renee put her hand on his wrist and stopped kissing him._

 _"Dean, we can't get too touchy in public!"_

 _"Nobody's watching."_

 _Renee looked around her to see that indeed no one was watching them._

 _"Yeah, you're right no one is watching us but we still can't fuck each other in public."_

 _"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"_

 _"Yup. Let's go home so we can fuck. Passionately. Rough, too. But passionately, too. Passionately rough."_

 _"Say no more."_

 _Never before had they rushed home just to fuck._

 _But that was just the beginning of the many times they would do so._

* * *

 **Present:**

 _Hey, toots,_ Dean texted Renee.

Hearing her phone ding, she grabbed it out of her purse and answered it.

 _Hey, toots,_ Renee texted back.

 _How's the gown shopping going?_

 _Good. Right now I'm standing in a gown I found. I really like it._

 _I would like let me see but I won't be able to see it until I finally get to stand at the altar with you to renew our vows._

 _You'll like it. :)_

 _I know I will! :)_

 _Remember when you took me to Santa Monica beach when we first started dating?_

 _Yeah. It was August 17th to be exact._

 _You have a memory like an elephant because I totally forgot the date!_

 _It was August 17th and you told me that you would love to get married at the beach._

 _You remembered._

 _Of course I remembered. I would never forget that day. That's also the day we went home and tried out five new different sex positions that night as well._

 _Oh, yeah. Hehe, I remember that. Dammit, Dean, you're making me horny!_

 _Are you wet already? Damn, I knew I could make you wet with no problem but damn I didn't know that was my special power!_

 _Dean, get off the phone! Lol! xD_

 _I'll talk to you later. Oh, did you take the chicken out of the fridge before you left for work?_

 _...No...Come to think of it, I also left my house keys on my nightstand in the room. You'll be back before five right?_

 _Yup. I'll pick up a rotisserie chicken on my way home after I leave the bridal shop._

 _Alrighty. Sorry for forgetting to take the chicken out._

 _No worries, love. Don't worry about it._

 _Alright. My lunch break is over. Damn. I'll see you when I get home. Love you, Nae._

 _Love you, too, Dean._

Renee smiled and placed her phone back into her purse. Putting her clothes on top of it, she walked out of the dressing room to show everyone else how the dress looked on her.

"Mommy, you look so pretty!" Destinee said.

"You do look great," Pam said. She was holding D.J. in her arms. "See how pretty Mommy looks?" D.J. looked at her mother and flashed her a smile. "Aww."

"I'm not telling you what dress to wear, but that one looks terrific on you," Ella said.

"Oh, I'm about to tear up! My baby is getting married again!" Nancy said.

"Oh, Mom," Renee said.

"You do look cute in that dress," Lisa said. "Personally, I'd go ahead and choose that one."

"Will do," Renee said.

Renee had the dress put away so that she could buy it when the wedding was getting closer. She couldn't wait to renew wedding vows again with Dean.

The man who cherished her more than anything else in the world.

* * *

 **Note: Positive reviews only, please.**


	78. Chapter 78

**November:**

It was finally November. The month of Dean and Renee's wedding.

Renee was bookmarking different pages in a wedding magazine she had bought. She had been looking at pictures of wedding ceremonies that had taken place on beaches and was blown away at how exquisite they all looked. Renee simply wanted a bunch of flowers decorating everything and some violin players playing music. Well, depending on how expensive it is to hire violin players to play at a wedding, Renee would think it over for a while.

Dean finished brushing his teeth and came back into room and got into bed.

"Find anything else interesting?" he asked.

"Mmhmm. I was just looking at different pictures of how some weddings were set up," Renee said.

"I love seeing you excited about this. That's why I told you that you can have the wedding looking as amazing as you want it to. You deserve the best."

"Thank you. But I already have the best thing in my life lying right next to me in his boxers that I will rip off soon."

Renee sat her magazine on her nightstand and climbed on top of Dean. Their fingers intertwined with each other as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love the way you smile," Renee said, touching Dean's right cheek with her finger. "So cute."

"I love the way you smile, too," Dean said. When he kissed her right hand, he saw that there was something red on her wrist. Looking closer, he saw that it was a tiny tattoo of a heart. "When did you get that tattoo?"

Renee sighed and put her head down.

"Dean," she said, shaking her head side to side slowly. "You already knew about this tattoo and the one on my back."

"I don't remember."

Renee looked up at him.

"Of course you don't," she said. "You're Dean." She giggled and kissed him on his cheek then planted kisses along his neck.

"I'm the best damn Dean there is. Mmm...right there."

"I love it when you have stubble on your face..."

"I know you do."

"Time to take off those boxers..."

"Wait. There's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm gonna tickle you."

Dean held onto Renee so that she wouldn't try to get away from him as he tickled her.

"Shit!" Renee said.

* * *

Jerry had dropped Aaron off at Dean and Renee's house the following day so that Aaron could play with his cousin. The two of them were inseparable and enjoyed each other's company. Aaron also enjoyed playing with Blue who enjoyed the kid's company. Today, they were helping Renee bake oatmeal cookies for snack. Destinee and Aaron were rolling up the cookie dough into small little balls and placed them on the baking sheet. Renee put the cookies inside of the oven and set the timer.

"The cookies should be ready about ten to twelve minutes," she said. She went into the living room to check on the baby who was lying in his bassinet. "Yup, you need to be changed." Renee reached under the bed to grab a diaper, wipes, and baby powder. She picked the baby up and laid him down on the couch on top of his blanket. "You better not piss on me either, Dean Ambrose, Junior." Luckily, D.J. didn't pee on his mother, much to her relief. After she changed him, she buttoned up his onesie again and put his pants back on. She smiled when Blue had came over to the couch and licked the baby's arm. He was protective over everyone in the family, especially the baby. "Aww, so sweet."

Renee laid the baby back down in his bassinet and threw his dirty diaper away.

"The cookies will be ready in five minutes, Mommy!" Destinee said.

"You guys have been sitting at the table watching the timer all this time?" Renee asked.

"Yup!" Aaron said. "And since we couldn't decide on who could hold the timer, we are both holding it."

"You guys are a mess. I'll be right back."

Aaron soon realized he had to use the bathroom.

"Destinee, I need to pee. I'll be right back!" he said.

He sped towards the bathroom before he peed his pants. When the timer went off, Destinee went to the oven to look at the cookies. The oven light allowed her to see the delicious oatmeal cookies baked to perfection. She knew she had to wait for her mother to come back to take the cookies out of the oven and yelled out to let her know.

"Mommy, the cookies are ready!"

"I'll be there in a minute!"

Destinee eyed a red pot on the stove that her mother had put there earlier. Curious to see what was in it, she stood on her stool and tried to peek inside. She saw that it was pasta that her mother had been cooking. She grabbed the handle and brought the pot closer to her.

"Mmmm," she said.

All of a sudden, she had slipped off of her stool and fell to the ground, taking the pasta with her. Some of the pasta and hot water hit her leg and caused Destinee to scream out loud.

Hearing Destinee scream out in pain, her mother came running to the kitchen to see what had happened. She panicked when he saw Destinee writhing in pain on the ground.

"Destinee!" she said, picking her up out of the mess on the floor and rushed her to the bathroom.

Destinee couldn't stop crying from the pain that she was enduring. Her entire leg felt like it had been dipped in hot lava off in a huge volcano.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked as he stepped out of the guest bathroom.

"Destinee burnt herself," Renee said.

"Oh no," Aaron said, following his aunt into the bathroom.

Renee sat Destinee down on the toilet in the main bathroom and examined her right leg where the pasta and hot water burned her. Her leg was bright red and needed to be tended to immediately. Renee worked quickly to ease the pain for her, putting burn ointment on her leg and managed to finally calm her down.

"What happened?" Renee asked Destinee.

"I wanted to see what you were cooking in the red pot and I stepped on my stool to see what she was cooking and I grabbed the pot to see and then I fell," Destinee said.

"Destinee, you know that you're not supposed to be near the stove when it's hot unless me or Daddy are with you," Renee said.

"I know," Destinee said, holding her head down. "Are you mad at me, Mommy?"

"No, I'm not. But I am upset that you hurt yourself," Renee said.

"You okay?" Aaron asked Destinee.

Destinee nodded.

"Mommy, my leg hurts a lot," she said.

"I know, sweetie. But the ointment should help with the burning. Let's go lay you down in your room."

* * *

Poor Destinee thought it was her fault her parents were arguing with each other later that night when she heard them in the living room. When Renee told Dean what had happened, Dean became upset immediately.

"She was in the kitchen by herself!?" Dean said.

"You're acting like I neglected my own child! I came back into the room to grab some socks to put on my feet not take a trip to Rome for a week!" Renee said.

"I'm not saying you neglected her, Renee. But damn it's like you forgot the kids were here."

"Excuse me, Dean, if I couldn't predict the future and know that Destinee was going to burn herself!"

"Look, I'm not blaming you for what happened. How bad is the burn?"

"Her leg is red but I know it's not a severe burn, thank goodness."

"Aaron using the bathroom when it happened, too? Damn."

"Destinee knows not to go near the stove but her curiosity got the better of her."

"I'm going to check on her."

Destinee watched as her parents walked into her room to see how she was doing.

"How're you feeling?" Dean asked.

"I'm okay. Are you and Mommy mad at each other?" Destinee asked.

"No, we're not," Dean said. "I'm just upset that you're hurt."

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to hurt myself," Destinee said.

"I know," Dean said. "But now you have learned your lesson about staying away from the stove like Mommy and I have told you to unless we are with you."

"I know. I was just checking the cookies that me, Mommy, and Aaron made," Destinee said.

"You didn't open the oven did you?" Dean asked.

"No."

"Good." Dean looked at Destinee's leg which was still red. "I hope this heals very quickly. You don't have too big of a burn." He kissed Destinee on her cheek. "You'll be okay. Goodnight, princess."

"Goodnight, Daddy. Goodnight, Mommy."

Renee gave Destinee a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight, love."

Dean turned out the light on Destinee's nightstand then followed Renee out of the room and closed the door behind him.

He walked to the kitchen to grab a beer out of the fridge. For the rest of the night, he just needed some peace and quiet.

"I take it you're still mad at me?" Renee asked, sitting down at the table.

Dean swallowed the beer he had drunk and shook his head then continued to finish off the beer he was drinking. Tossing the can into the recycling bin, he grabbed another beer out of the fridge. Renee begin to wonder why Dean was drinking the beer so damn fast like it was going to grow feet and run away from him.

"You're putting a hurtin' on that beer."

"Just had a taste for some beer is all."

Renee got up from the table and hugged Dean.

"I know it's been a long day," she said. "I think we should go back to the room and relax."

"Good idea. I need to relax," Dean said.

They checked on the baby then went back to their room and got ready for bed. Dean ran a bath for himself and put some Epsom salt in it. He wished he could stay in the tub and soak in the hot water forever but eventually he would have to get out. He brushed his teeth after getting out of the tub and drying off then slipped on a old grey shirt, boxers, and some sweats.

Dean got into bed, laid his head on his pillow and let out a big sigh.

"Want me to relief some stress for you?" Renee said softly.

As soon as Renee got close to him so that she could rub her hand down his stomach, he gently grabbed her hand.

"Not tonight, Renee," he said. "Not tonight."

"Alrighty. I'm still going to cuddle with you, though."

"That's fine."

Dean put his arm around Renee then grabbed the remote to turn on the t.v.

* * *

In the morning, Renee was the first one up early in the morning to make breakfast for Destinee and Dean. Dean was the next person to have woken up since he had to go to work. He said good morning as he made himself a cup of coffee.

"Mornin'," Renee said. "I just made egg whites with turkey bacon and now I'm cooking the oatmeal. I also made a fruit bowl that's in the fridge."

"Sounds good," Dean said.

Renee wrapped her arms around Dean's waist and laid her head against his back. She was sort of shocked when Dean pushed her away. He turned and gave her a mean, nasty, and dirty look.

"Don't hug me," Dean said.

"What the hell is your problem? If you don't want me to touch you at all because you're still tired and grumpy, I get it. But don't start snapping me up for no reason," Renee said.

"Shut up, Renee. Damn. I don't want to hear you speak for the rest of the damn morning. Focus on cooking that damn oatmeal and don't burn it."

"You know, I outta slap the shit out of your mouth. Along with your damn taste buds."

"I said shut up!"

"You shut up!"

Dean slammed his coffee mug down onto the counter, causing it to break. He closed his eyes and silently counted to ten to calm himself down before things got uglier.

"What's the matter?" Renee said quietly.

Dean opened his eyes and looked up at Renee, his blue eyes sadly staring into Renee's concerned brown eyes.

"Some people at my job have been laid off. Some guys that I know just lost their jobs. Who knows if the next person to lose their job is me?" he said.


	79. Chapter 79

This was the very last thing that Dean and Renee needed weeks before their wedding. Dean losing his job would definitely make things harder and Renee feared that they would start to argue again. The only things left to buy were the flowers, maybe hire the violin players, and the dress. Of course Renee would buy her wedding dress herself so that wasn't the problem. But Renee would definitely purchase everything if she had to if Dean did lose his job but she truly hoped that wouldn't be the case.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Renee said.

"You might feel bad for me but at least you don't have to worry about losing your job at the flower boutique," Dean said, vigorously cleaning up the mess he made with the mug. He wiped the coffee off of the counter and threw the broken mug away in the trash.

"Dean, listen to me-"

"For what!? What!?"

"Please calm down." Renee folded her arms and stared at the foor beneath her. "You need to hear me out right now because I don't like seeing you upset. But if you don't want to hear what I say, then that's fine, too. You can walk right out of this kitchen at this very moment if you want to."

Dean rubbed his chin with his hand, shook his head while leaning against the counter, and sighed.

"Go ahead," he said quietly.

Renee walked over to Dean and stood in front of him.

"It's very unfortunate that the other people at your job lost theirs. But don't start thinking that it's automatically going to happen to you, Dean. You've told me countless times before how your boss thinks that you're a hard worker, which you are, right? And how he's awarded you raises for your hard work? Right?"

"Renee, I know that. But things change, honey. What if my boss needs to lay me off? Hell, what if I'm the golden boy or something that gets everything but now my boss needs to let me go?"

"Nonsense. You're not a golden boy. You're a great employee and a hard working emloyee on top of that. You've worked for everything you've earned. Just like this house that you built, Dean."

"We live in a house that I probably won't be able to afford anymore."

"Dean Ambrose, I will not allow you to continue talking negative. You are not going to lose your job!"

"Anything could happen!"

"Be positive and say to yourself that you will not lose your job! Or if you want to be a stubborn mule and not do that, then think about our wedding. How we're going to renew our vows. Think about our children who love you. I love you."

Dean sighed then turned to look at Renee.

"It's hard to think positive when I'm worried about losing my job," he said.

"I know. But you still have to think positive, Dean." Cupping his face in hers, she continued to look deep into his eyes. "Please, Dean. You cannot give up."

Dean sighed again and pulled Renee to him.

"I'll try," he said.

"Sounds good but I want to hear better."

"I'll think positive."

"Now that's what I like to hear."

Dean smiled a little as he kissed Renee on her soft lips. He slowly walked towards the stove with Renee slowly walking backwards. She had smelled the oatmeal because it was done but she let Dean cut the stove off.

Rubbing her ass and squeezing it, Dean planted kisses on Renee's neck.

"I sure wish you weren't wearing this wonderful pink robe," he said.

"I see someone wants to do a quickie," Renee said.

"Sure sounds like a good idea."

"Hmm. It does."

"Wouldn't hurt to relieve some stress at the moment."

"I know, babe, but I don't think we'll have time."

"You sure about that?"

"I'm very sure about that."

* * *

 **25 minutes later:**

"Right there, baby...yes, yes, yes, yes, fuck yes!" Renee squealed.

She was sitting on top of the washing machine as it was on and had her legs slightly wrapped around Dean's waist. Dean sucked on Renee's breast as he dug his fingernails into Renee's soft flesh. This was definitely a nice way to start the day before work.

Dean lifted Renee off of the washing machine and pinned her against the wall.

"We should fuck like this more often," Renee said.

"I'm sure you'd like that," Dean said.

Running his fingers through Renee's hair, Dean thrusted inside of her some more before putting Renee back down on her feet. Renee got down on her knees as Dean came on her face.

"Don't shoot your load in my eye," she said.

"Hush, woman," Dean said.

Renee wiped some of the cum off her face and tits with her finger and tasted it.

"Yummy," she said, smirking up at Dean.

"Horndog."

"You are, too."

By the time they got cleaned up, Destinee had finally woke up. Renee and Dean checked her leg to see if it was healing okay.

"It still hurts a little," Destinee said.

"I'm going to put some more ointment on your leg," Dean said.

Blue walked into Destinee's bedroom and walked directly up to her bed. He was eyeing the packet of ointment that Dean had opened and was curious as to what it was.

"Nope," Renee said, gently moving Blue away from the bed. "Time to take you outside so you can pee. Come on, Blue."

Blue obediently followed Renee to the back door then bolted outside. He sniffed the grass for a few minutes before peeing in his usual spot on the side of the house. He came back into the house to eat his food before his usual nap.

Dean had fixed Destinee, Renee, and himself a plate of food and sat it down on the table. Destinee hopped into her chair and started to eat her food. He pulled out Renee's chair for her and pushed it back in when she sat down.

He went to the nursery to get D.J. and brought him to the dinner table.

"Alright, today you will try orange juice for the first time," Dean said to D.J.

"You might as well feed him your entire breakfast," Renee said.

"If I could, I definitely would," Dean said.

"Did you feed me orange juice when I was a baby?" Destinee asked Dean.

"I sure did. I fed you whipped cream, pizza sauce, oatmeal, everything," Dean said. "Wanted you to eat good."

"I love oatmeal," Destinee said. "Mommy makes the best oatmeal."

"I know she does, huh?" Dean said.

"Of course. I'm the oatmeal master," Renee said.

* * *

Renee couldn't help but continue worrying about Dean the entire time he was gone. Even though she told him that she wanted him to be positive, part of her was still worried. What if Dean did get laid off soon? The next week? The next day? That very day? What if he became distraught and absolutely lost it when he came home? Renee was startled when Destinee tapped her on her shoulder as she was cleaning the bathroom mirror.

"Oh, goodness," Renee said. "Destinee, you scared Mommy. What do you need, sweetie?"

"Can I have a cookie?"

"After dinner you can. Dinner will be ready shortly. Mommy is almost finished cleaning the bathroom so I'll set the table soon."

"Okay."

Renee finished cleaning the bathroom then turned off the light. She checked to see if D.J. was still asleep on the bed then left the room. Hearing Dean pull up in the driveway as soon as she walked into the living room, she waited for Dean at the door. She grabbed him as he walked in and hugged him tightly.

Knowing why she was doing this, Dean patted her back and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Renee said.

"Daddy!" Destinee said when she walked into the living room.

Dean held out his arm to Destinee as she ran towards him to give him a hug.

"Hey, little one," he said.

"Hi, Daddy! Dinner is ready!"

"I'm sure it is. You wash your hands?"

"Mmhmm!" Destinee smiled big at her father and nodded her head quickly.

"That's great. Go get ready to set the table."

"Okie dokie!"

Destinee skipped to the kitchen to get ready for dinner. Dean rubbed Renee's shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Everything is fine," Dean said.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

"You telling me the truth?"

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"No. But I know you wouldn't want me to worry."

"No, not at all."

"How did it go today at work?"

"Fine. Just fine."

"You know, if anything happens I'll pay for the rest of the things for the wedding."

"I'd dig into my savings account as quick as lightning to help pay for what we still need for the wedding. I would not let you take on everything by yourself and have you all stressed out. And besides, like I said, everything went fine today at work."

"That's good to hear. But I want to know what your boss said to you, if he said anything to you at all. Did anyone else from your job get laid off?"

"No. But you shouldn't worry about my boss laying off anyone else."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not losing my job."

"Really?"

"Nope. My boss had made an announcement saying that the reason he let the other people go is because they were lazy as hell. So he hired new people to take their spot. New people willing to work to get the job done."

"Dammit, I'm so happy!"

Renee jumped up, wrapped her arms and legs around Dean, and gave him a huge kiss. Dean smiled and hugged Renee tightly.

"I know you are. And so am I." Dean leaned close to Renee's ear and started whispering. "How about tomorrow you stop by and we can do a quick fuck to celebrate?"

"Dean!" Renee whispered back.

"What?"

"Even though that sounds inviting...it really does sound inviting...damn...wait, no!"

Dean chuckled.

"If you reconsider, the offer still stands. It's not like we haven't done it before when I was on my lunch break."

"Okay, horndog, go get ready for dinner. I'll think about that offer."

"Hi, Mitch," Dean said, speaking up now.

"Damn Mitch and get ready for dinner!" Renee said.

"So rude," Dean said. "She didn't mean that Mitch."

Dean sat Renee back down on her feet, took off his shoes, smacked her ass as she walked away, and escaped down the hallway before she could hit him back.

He found D.J. sleeping soundly on the bed, smiling to himself in his sleep. Intrigued by this, Dean quickly washed up then laid down next to the baby. D.J. was smiling big as he he continued to smile to himself. Dean really wanted to know what type of dream D.J. was having that was making him smile.

"Whatcha dreamin' about, little buddy?" Dean asked, gently rubbing D.J.'s soft cheeks. D.J. stuck his tongue out then grabbed his father's finger when Dean touched the palm of his hand. He was shocked at how strong of a grip the baby had on his finger. "Damn. You stick your tongue out at me and you're about to tear my finger off, aren't ya? Well, I'm going to leave and let you sleep now. Daddy loves you very much." Dean kissed D.J. on his cheek which made the baby smile again, which in turn made Dean's heart grow five sizes bigger, then left the room.

When he walked to the kitchen, he saw Renee and Destinee randomly dancing to some techno type music that Renee was playing with her beats pill stereo.

"What in the world are you guys doing?" Dean asked.

"Dancing to the froggy song!" Destinee said. "Come on, Daddy! Dance with us!"

"Alright. I'll dance," Dean said, doing his usual weird dance where he moves his hands side to side.

They all had a reason to dance of course. They were happy and they were having a great time tonight.

Blue ate some of his food and stared at everywhere at they danced with each other. He was probably saying "These humans are crazy but I love them". He licked his mouth and continued eating his food.


	80. Chapter 80

"Is your leg okay?" Renee asked Destinee as she helped her put on her shoes.

"Mmhmm," Destinee said. "Mommy?"

"Yes, love?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For making you and Daddy mad at each other the other day when I hurt myself. I don't like it when you guys are mad each other."

Dean gave Renee a slight concerned look when Destinee said what she did.

"Destinee," Dean said.

Destinee turned her head to the side to look at her father.

"Yes?" she said.

Dean got up and sat next to his daughter.

"I want you to know that me and Mommy are going to argue sometimes and we'll have disagreements. But do not ever think that we are mad each other because of you. We're sorry if we upset you."

"That's okay."

"But you need to remember what me and Mommy taught you about safety. We don't want our little princess hurt."

"I'll remember!"

"That's good. Now, ready to go spend the day with your Aunt Lisa, Uncle Jim, and cousin Aaron?"

"Yup!"

"Have fun and be good," Renee said. She gave Destinee a kiss on her cheek and handed her her backpack.

"I will!" Destinee said.

"Let's role!" Dean said.

"Bye, Mommy," Destinee said.

As Dean and Destinee left his room, Dean stopped in the middle of the doorway.

"Don't forget to say see ya later to Blue and Mitch," he said.

"Don't make her say goodbye to a plant! Don't even make her talk to it!" Renee said.

"Oh, you love Mitch," Dean said.

"Yeah, Mommy, you love Mitch!" Destinee said.

"Oh brother," Renee said.

* * *

Renee cruised down the street on her moped on her way to work. Today was a lovely day, sunny and 75 degrees out. She would love to ride her moped down a street in a beach city but right now she had to work. Parking her moped in the parking space labeled manager in front of the shop, Renee cut the engine off and hoped off her moped. Pam came outside to greet Renee.

"Howdy do, lovely lady," Pam said. "Me and Henrietta were waiting for you to make your grand arrival."

"Oh, how lovely you guys are! You are the best assisstant I could ever ask for," Renee said.

"Of course! You brought the bagels and cream cheese?"

"I sure did."

Renee took off her helmet, opened the back of her department, and took out the food. Pam took it and walked back into the flower boutique, with Renee following right behind her.

"I'll be back. My boyfriend has just pulled up," Henrietta said, holding open the door for both Pam and Renee.

"Okay," Renee said.

"So, is everything alright with you and Dean?" Pam asked.

"Yeah, it is. A little part of me thought he would really lose his job," Renee said.

They went into the break room to talk for a bit before starting work. Pam put the bagels and cream cheese into the mini fridge.

"Good thing he didn't. Did he mention anything to you about where he would try to find work if he did get laid off?"

"He did tell me that he could get work at the docks in Huntington Beach if he had to find another place to work. He didn't want to talk much about it, of course."

"Dean isn't prideful, is he?" Pam leaned against the wall and folded her arms.

"No, he's not. And thank goodness. He can still be a little stubborn at times but he isn't prideful. I know he wants to make sure he has a stable job is all."

"And that is why he's always been a keeper. Ah, I remember one date you guys went on when you two first started dating. Girl, you were so smitten with Dean that's all you could take about for days without stopping for breath. You know, quite a few times you've called me past two in the morning talking about Dean Ambrose."

Renee giggled.

"I know. I remember that."

"I also remember dropping you off to go meet Dean at the park on a date and you were sort of shy. This was probably like the tenth date you guys went on. You were having a picnic with him. Remember that?"

"I do. I made his favorite: turkey with provolone cheese with mustard, mayo, and two slices of tomatoes. With doritos in the sandwich, too. And raw spinach!"

"Ah, yes yes, that is his favorite sandwich. I say, he continues to eat like a horse to this day."

"Yes, he does."

"Cooking must be fun at your house."

"It truly is."

"Oh, how I wish I could've been a dragonfly flying around you guys when you had your picnic together."

"I would have swatted you."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _"I brought a pillow for you to sit on. Don't want you uncomfortable," Dean said._

 _"Thank you," Renee said._

 _"No problem."_

 _"I made you something special."_

 _"You did? Renee, you didn't have to."_

 _"No, I had to."_

 _Renee reached into her bag and pulled out a sandwich in a ziploc bag and handed it to Dean. A wide smile spread across his face as he took the sandwich._

 _"Thank you," he said._

 _"You're welcome," Renee said. "I made it with love." She took her sandwich out of the picnic basket Dean brought and waited for Dean._

 _"That will make the sandwich even more delicious."_

 _Dean opened the ziploc bag, took the sandwich out, and started eating it as Renee began to eat hers._

 _"Damn. This is a good sandwich you made," Renee said._

 _"Same here. You remembered everything I liked on my sandwich," Dean said._

 _"I enjoyed making it for you and knew you'd like it."_

 _"I do. And I'm glad you're enjoying your sandwich, too."_

 _"It's fantastic. It really is. I haven't been on a picnic in a long time. Last time I went on a picnic, I was what...nine...ten years old maybe."_

 _"I haven't been on a picnic in a long time either. I was about your age when I went on a picnic with my folks. But now, here I am with a elegant woman named Renee."_

 _Renee could feel her cheeks getting red when Dean said that._

 _"Thank you..." she said quietly._

 _"You're welcome, beautiful," Dean said._

 _He took out a carton of apple juice, poked the straw through the hole, and handed it to Renee. She took it and drunk it as Dean grabbed a juice box for him._

 _After they finished eating, they threw their trash away and laid down on the blanket beside the tree they had been sitting out. Clouds floated soundly in the blue sky as the bright orange sun was starting to set. A million thoughts started to fly through Renee's mind at once about Dean. She couldn't help but wonder if Dean was finally the one who would treat her right and not treat her like a dog like her exes did. So far, Dean had shown her nothing but respect, kindness, and compassion since meeting her and she did the same for him._

 _In Dean's heart, he hoped that he too found someone who would love him and treat him wrong, either._

 _Only time would tell._

 _Dean reached over to Renee, grabbed her hand, brought it up to his lips, and kissed it._

 _The kiss sent chills throughout Renee's entire body. She turned her head to look at Dean and ran her hand through his hair. She too took his hand and kissed it then gently rubbed it against her cheek. The softness of Renee's skin felt so good to Dean. If only he could touch her body as she stands naked before him..._

 _Renee's heart skipped a beat when she felt Dean's hands go down her leg. Oh, how she was happy she was wearing a skirt today._

 _Their eyes never tore away from each other as Dean slid his hand along Renee's thigh under her dark blue skirt. Renee closed her eyes as Dean began to rub her thigh slowly._

 _"Dean..." Renee said quietly. "You're making me a little horny right now...and I like it."_

 _Dean took Renee's hand and put it right on his crotch._

 _"I'm more than a little horny. My dick is as hard as a rock."_

 _"Let's head back to your truck."_

 _"And get ready to fuck."_

 _Dean and Renee quickly gathered everything and hurried back to Dean's truck. Dean got into the driver's seat after helping Renee into the truck and was about to start the car until Renee grabbed his wrist._

 _"Let's just fuck in here," she said._

 _"Alrighty then," Dean said. "Put we can't have sex here in the parking lot since we're still at the park."_

 _"Hurry and find a place, my love."_

 _"Your wish is my command."_

 _Dean started up the truck and then drove to a random parking lot in front of an abandoned building. Once parked, Dean shut the engine off, unbuckled his seat belt, pushed his seat back, and leaned it back some. Renee hastily pulled up her skirt as Dean quickly unbuckled his belt and pants and zipped them down._

 _"Ah, shit," Renee said._

 _"What's the matter?" Dean asked._

 _"I forgot to bring my birth control pills. Shit."_

 _"Don't worry. I have a condom in the glove department."_

 _Renee opened the department and grabbed the condom out of it and handed it to Dean. As soon as he slipped it on, Renee mounted Dean and the two of them started to fuck like jackrabbits._

 _Renee put her arms around Dean's neck as she kissed him passionately as he rubbed her breast. Dean took off the white blouse that she was wearing then pulled down her dark blue tank top underneath and sucked on her exposed breasts._

* * *

 **Present:**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Pam said. "You didn't tell me you fucked him, too! You two were definitely meant for each other since you two fucked like jackrabbits that day!"

"Well, now you know," Renee grinned.


	81. Chapter 81

_**Flashback:**_

 _Renee's nails sank deep into Dean's arms as she grinded against him. They both were breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes as they made love to each other._

 _"Dean..." Renee whispered._

 _"Renee..." Dean whispered back._

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you, too."_

 _They locked lips as they both reached their climaxes and took time to catch their breath. Dean quickly disposed of the condom by tossing it in a dumpster near the abandoned building. When he got situated in the driver's seat again, he waited for Renee to fix her tank top and held her when she laid on top of him._

 _"Just curious: what did you think of me when you first saw me?" Dean asked._

 _Renee looked up at Dean with a huge smile on her face._

 _"You really want to know?" she asked._

 _"Yup," Dean said._

 _"My first thought was "This guy looks so cute. Like a cabbage patch kid""._

 _"You serious?"_

 _"Yes, I am." Renee giggled at Dean smiling and laid her head back down. "I love your smile."_

 _"I love your smile, too. You light up my world."_

 _"I'm glad. I'm glad I'm good enough for you."_

 _"Good enough for me?"_

 _"Yeah. I know I'm below average and stuff and to be honest, I'm still a little shocked that you find me attractive. At all."_

 _"Renee Paquette, you are not "below average". You are attractive. You are sexy as fuck. I know looks aren't everything, but baby, you have the looks. You got 'em. Plus, your wonderful personality shines brighter than the sun!"_

 _Hearing these words made Renee's heart flutter. She sat up and kissed Dean's cheek, causing him to smile again._

 _"Thank you," she said._

 _"No problem. If I didn't like you, you think we would've had sex just now?" Dean asked._

 _"Nope. Say, up for round two? My house?"_

 _"Say no more."_

* * *

 **Present:**

"You two are the most freakiest motherfuckers I have ever seen!" Pam said.

"I know right," Renee said, laughing. "We even fucked at his job."

"You serious!?"

"Yup!"

"I should've known!"

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Renee looked around at the construction site to see if she could spot out Dean. All she could see were people working diligently in the scorching sun. She brought Dean a big water bottle filled with ice cold water so that he could stay hydrated. She didn't want her babycakes thirsty while working._

 _Someone's hands covered Renee's eyes, causing her to smile._

 _"Guess who?" a familiar voice said._

 _"My babycakes," Renee said. She turned around to give Dean a kiss. "I brought you lunch. Now, I want you to drink every single drop of this water. I want you to stay hydrated."_

 _"Yes, ma'am," Dean said. "Lemme guess...you made me the usual turkey sandwich with Doritos?"_

 _"Yup, I sure did."_

 _"You're awesome." Dean took the basket and water from Renee then looked around._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _Dean looked at Renee and smiled a little. Whenever he gave her a sly look, she knew that he was definitely up to something._

 _"Let's go somewhere private," he said._

 _He took Renee's hand and led her far away from the construction site where everyone was working to another building. Sitting the basket down on the ground along with the water, Dean grabbed Renee and pulled her in for a kiss. She moaned a little as she ran her fingers through Dean's hair and tugged at it. Dean gently pushed her againt the wall then got on his knees and lifted Renee's sundress up and flung it over his head. Typical._

 _Renee's eyes rolled into the back of her head when Dean pushed her panties out of the way and started sucking on her clit while fingering her._

 _"Damn..." she said._

 _Why did this man have to be a damn genius when it came to sex!?_

 _Dean pulled Renee's panties down to her knees then took Renee's dress off of his head. He got up and unzipped his pants as Renee turned around and pulled up her dress. Renee let out a small whimper as Dean gently pushed his erected cock into Renee._

 _Dean was rough but passionate as he fucked Renee as hard as he could. He had been thinking about her all day since he left for work that morning nor the delicious breakfast she made. He could still smell and taste the pancakes, sausage, eggs, and bacon she had cooked for him that morning. He could still see Renee cooking the food with love while wearing her robe. Oh how he wanted to make love to her then and there but couldn't because he only had time to eat and get ready for work. But now, he was making love to her._

 _"Fuck...dammit...shit...shit...shit..." Dean moaned, tilting his head back._

 _He was on cloud nine as he held onto Renee's waist tightly._

 _"B-baby..." Renee said._

 _"I-I know...I'm about to cum, too..." Dean said._

 _As they finally reached their climax, Dean came into Renee, caught his breath for a moment then slid out of her._

 _"Shit..." Renee said. "I see we were both equally horny."_

 _"I couldn't stop thinking about you all day. Damn, we don't even have a towel."_

 _"It's alright. I'll just go home and shower again." Renee pulled up her panties and fixed her dress._

 _"Thank you for the food," Dean said, zipping up his jeans._

 _"You're welcome. And thank you for the quick fuck session," Renee said._

 _"You're definitely welcome. Most definitely welcome."_

 _"Time for you to eat your lunch now."_

 _"Will do."_

 _But before they left, the two of them spent the next ten minutes making out."_

* * *

 **Present:**

"You guys are a mess," Pam said. "And this was a week after you two had sex in his truck!?"

"Yup," Renee said.

"You have definitely found the right man."

"Yeah. I love him though. He treats me right."

"That's what I like to hear. Man, I'm so glad my boyfriend doesn't treat me the way Sami used to. If I didn't want to have sex with Sami, he would..." Pam stopped mid-sentence and looked down at her feet. Her entire mood went from excited to sad and her friend could easily see something was bothering her.

"Pamela, what's wrong?" Renee said.

"Nothing. I just...thought of something bad is all."

"You're thinking about that time Sami got mad at you because you didn't do what he wanted you to do, right?"

"Yeah. I'm glad I fought back and left. This was about two months before we finally broke up. I just can't believe how abusive he was."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _"Come on, Pamela. Just go to the store for me and buy me some beer," Sami said._

 _"Absolutely not! You get off your lazy ass off the couch and go get it yourself!" Pam said. "I'm sick of this, Sami." Pam picked up the trash near the couch were Sami was sitting and threw it away in the trashcan in the kitchen._

 _Fed up with him, she walked to her room to get away from her annoying as boyfriend. She took off her clothes and slipped into some sweats and a tank top and sat down in the middle of the bed. She decided to order pizza since she didn't want Sami to think she had changed her mind and was going to get the beer. She was looking up the number to the pizza place when she heard Sami come in but ignored him._

 _She felt a sharp pain in her head as Sami pulled her face towards his._

 _"I'm sick of you you stupid bitch!" he snarled. He smacked her then got on top of her to hit her again. "Stupid ass bitch! You're a waste of space!"_

 _Pam kicked Sami in the balls, grabbed her phone, and retreated out of the room. She grabbed her purse off of the counter along with her keys, slipped her sandals on and almost slipped as she hurried to unlock the door._

 _She made her way outside and hurried to her car and got in. She got frustrated with the seat belt when it got stuck but finally put it on and started the engine. By the time she drove off, Sami had walked outside and watched as she drove away._

 _With tears streaming down her eyes, Pam drove straight to Renee's house._

* * *

 **Present:**

Renee hugged Pam and comforted her.

"You don't have to worry about Sami anymore," she said. "He's gone now. You're with someone better."

"I know," Pam said, wiping some tears from her eyes. She grabbed some tissue Renee gave her and patted her eyes dry. "Thank you, Nae. You're such a good friend."

"I know. And by the way, you're now my co-manager."

"What?"

"You're my co-manager, dammit!"

"Aw, shucks, Renee!"

Pam hugged Renee tightly and swung her around.

"Anything for you," Renee said.

"You're such a wonderful person. You really are. I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too."

"Well, time to get to work. Hmm. I'd rather be at home, on the couch, eating popcorn with extra butter, and watching Netflix right about now."

"We close up shop early today so you'll be home before you know it."

"Yup. And you'll get to see Mitch sooner than you think."

"Oh. My. Goodness!"

* * *

Renee looked over her checklist for the wedding. Dress? Check. Violinists? Check. Flowers? Check. Food? Check. Dean wearing a tuxedo? Check. Renee looked over the small guest list she had wrote and saw that Dean had written Mitch at the very bottom.

"I'm gonna destroy that damn plant. That is my new New Year's goal!" Renee muttered to herself as she crossed off Mitch's name.

"Hey, hey, what are you scratchin' off there?" Dean said as he sat down on the couch next to Renee.

"Mitch is not coming to the wedding. Mitch is an inatimate object."

"Don't be such a party pooper."

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

Dean opened up the can of soda in his hand and took a drink.

"Aaaaahhhhh," he said. "Are too!"

"Dammit, Dean!" Renee said. "Hush up!"

Dean frowned.

"I will do no such thing!" he said. "Is everything on the list for the wedding crossed off?"

"Yup. Here."

Dean took the list from Renee and looked over it. He sat his soda down on the coaster on the coffee table and scooted forward a little. Renee saw him smile a little and chuckle to himself.

"What's so funny?" Renee asked.

"Looking at this list reminded me of how quickly we got married before Destinee was born. I don't know why but I just decided we should jump the gun and get married right away. I could've waited until the following year to get married. But I didn't. We could've had our dream wedding before but I ruined it."

Renee scooted next to Dean and placed a hand on his back.

"Dean, why would you think you ruined anything? You didn't ruin anything. The baby hadn't come yet and you decided that we should get married, which we did. You didn't ruin anything because that day was a very special day for me. I married you. The very man I fell in love with. I was so glad I finally got to say "I do" and kissed you as your wife. Don't ever think you ruined everything because you didn't. You made me the happiest person on earth. You think you ruined that?"

Dean shook his head.

"No," he said.

"We're renewing our vows and we're getting married on the beach."

"I definitely can't wait. You know, it'll be hard to not go and see you in your dress on our wedding day." Dean smiled at Renee and put an arm around her.

"It'll be the best day of our lives," Renee said.

"Damn right," Dean said.

They gave each other a kiss then heard D.J. crying from his nursery.

"Your turn to change his diaper if he pooped," Renee said.

"Of course," Dean. "He'll probably pee on me again."

"Oh, let me know if he does!"

"Oh, hush!"

Renee smiled as Dean got up to go check on D.J.

Soon, they were going to renew their vows and once again say "I do" to each other on the happiest day of their life.


	82. Chapter 82

November 26th was near.

One of the best days of Dean and Renee's lives was going to happen again.

They both were ecstactic about getting married and so was everyone else in the family.

* * *

 **Hank and Nancy:**

The two of them were lying in bed discussing the upcoming wedding.

"I just can't believe it," Nancy said. "It's been five years since they got married and they're renewing their vows again."

"I know. She'll love the earrings," Hank said.

"Yes she will," Nancy said. "She'll have something old since they were mine when we got married. You know, I'm still glad you finally gave Dean a chance."

"Yeah. I'm glad I did, too. Him and Renee have been through a lot but they stuck together."

"Their love for one another is strong. I know I'm going to have to make sure that Renee is calm for her wedding. Um...like very calm. Oh, I hope she isn't nervous."

"Honey, don't start getting all nervous and stuff. There is nothing to worry about!"

"Yes, you're right. I just want everything to go well."

"It will, honey."

"I'm one hundred percent convinced she'll love earrings. They're old but she'll love them. She's getting something old."

"And then she'll..."

* * *

 **Ella and Gerald:**

"Have something new..." Ella said, looking at the necklace she had bought her daughter-in-law.

"She'll love it," Gerald said. "I'm glad Dean found someone who makes him happy because that's what matters."

"I honestly thought Dean would never settle down or even have a girlfriend, to be honest. I always thought he liked being alone."

"Yeah, he had his moments where he didn't want to be bothered. But, as you can see, he's married with children."

"The wedding is going to be so perfect." Ella placed the necklace into the drawer on her nightstand and closed it. She pulled the covers over her and got comfortable. "Very perfect."

"Yes it will. I know Renee will love her present. She'll have..."

* * *

 **Lisa, Aaron, and Jim:**

"Something borrowed," Lisa said. "I'm going to lend her these flats that I bought the other day. I don't think she bought any flats for her wedding."

"I sense they'll be the same shoes you'll wear to our wedding one day," Jim said.

"Of course I will."

"You think Aunt Renee and Uncle Dean will like the photo album I put together for them?" Aaron asked.

Lisa took the album from Aaron and looked through it.

"This is so cute. Of course they'll love it," she said.

"Keep it safe until the wedding. Okay, time to go to sleep," Jim said. "We need to run some errands tomorrow."

"Night," Aaron said to Lisa and Jim, giving them both a hug and a kiss goodnight before heading to bed.

Lisa placed the flats into the shoe box, turned off the living room t.v., and headed to bed with Jim.

* * *

 **Destinee:**

"Mommy and Daddy will like this picture I drew them! You like it?" Destinee showed Blue the picture she had drew, to which Blue responded with a soft bark. It was her mother, father, brother, Blue, and Mitch all together. "This will be us when Mommy and Daddy get married again. And I'm the flower girl! And I think they'll kiss each other again. Oooh!" Putting the picture on her drawer, Destinee slipped into her bed and snuggled with her teddy bear. "Goodnight, Blue!"

Blue got into in his bed beside Destinee but didn't lie down until Destinee rubbed his head then cut off her light.

Destinee began to dream of her parent's wedding and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

 **Pam:**

"Alright, room is reserved for a week...two tickets for the helicopter...mmhmm...every thing is set! Hot damn, I am the reservation master!" Pam said.

"What are you talking about?" Pam's cousin asked. "What you the master of? Being a pain in the ass?"

"Shut up! I reserved a hotel and helicopter tickets for Dean and Renee. They're going to be headed to Catalina Island for their honeymoon."

"Sweet! I wish I could permanently ship you there."

"Watch it, sucka, before I beat your ass! Now get out of my damn room!"

* * *

 **Mitch:**

*silence*

* * *

 **Dean and Renee:**

They were both laid up in bed in only their underwear and their blanket covering them halfway.

"Tomorrow, I won't see you for a little while," Renee said.

"I know. I'll miss you," Dean said.

"It'll only be for two days. We'll make it."

"I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle."

"And I can't wait to see you smiling at the alter, waiting for me."

"Then after the wedding, we'll go and make love to each other for the entire night. But I will definitely eat a lot of cake first."

"Of course you will. But you can't eat it up from everyone else, including me."

"I'll save you a slice."

"Wow. Really? One slice, huh?"

"Maybe two." Dean couldn't help but laugh, making Renee laugh with him.

"Oh, Dean. You are a funny man."

"I know I am. I've noticed how easy it is to make you laugh. Figured it out quickly when we first started dating.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _"I got pineapples in my shoes! Dammit, I done caught the blues!" Dean sang as he showered._

 _Renee spit out the toothpaste in her mouth and stared at the shower curtain._

 _"Pineapple shoe blues! Piinnneeeapplleee Shooooeee Bllluueeessss!"_

 _"Dean, what are you singing!?"_

 _"I'm singing the Pineapple Shoe Blues, baby!"_

 _Renee placed her toothbrush in the toothbrush holder then went to the shower and opened up the curtain._

 _"You sound like you're making a Grammy record!"_

 _"I know. And it's just for you. Oooohhhh...I GOT THE PINEAPPLE SHOE BLUES BABY!"_

 _Renee couldn't help but crack up._

 _"Oh no, Dean! I still have on my nightgown!" she said when he pulled her into the shower._

 _"Oooohhhh, I got the Pineapple Blues Baby!" Dean sang to Renee. "The Pineapple Shoe Blues Baby..." He smiled when Renee continued to giggle at him singing._

 _"Dean, I love that you're singing to me but my gown is still on and I'm soaking wet now."_

 _Dean helped Renee out of her gown and threw it on the floor._

 _"Now you'll be squeaky clean," he said. "I got the Pineapple Shoe Blues Baby..."_

 _Renee started to sing along with Dean since she was enjoying it._

 _"I got the Pineapple Shoe Blues Baby!" her and Dean sang together._

* * *

 **Present:**

"Pineapple Shoe Blues Baby," Renee said. "Yup, I remember that song. How did you come up with such a random song?"

"The shampoo I was using was pineapple scented," Dean said. "And the smell of the shampoo was so damn good that I started to sing. And I knew it would make you laugh!"

"It sure did."

"Man, Renee. You've made my life so much better. You've taught me so much. You've definitely taught me how to talk about my feelings more. Without blowing up anymore, either."

"I'm glad you feel that way. You've made my life so much better, too. You've taught me to be honest and to not hide anything."

"I'm glad we taught each other good things. I'm glad that we've made it this far in our marriage."

Renee climbed on top of Dean and straddled him, holding his hands in hers.

"Me too," she said.

"I hope these two days go by quickly."

"They will. Trust me."

Renee leaned down to kiss Dean on his lips, placing a hand on his cheek. Dean looked up into Renee's eyes and smiled, placing a hand on Renee's cheek as well.

"I love you, Mrs. Renee Paquette Ambrose," Dean said.

"I love you, too, Mr. Dean Ambrose," Renee said.

* * *

 **November 26th:**

 **Renee:**

Looking into the mirror, Renee trailed her hands down her dress and smiled with content. Today was the day she was getting married to Dean, the day they finally renewed their wedding vows.

"You look so beautiful," Nancy said. "We all have something to give you. I'm giving you the earrings I wore when I married your father." She put the earrings in Renee's ear and looked in the mirror. "Perfect. You have something old."

Ella stepped behind Renee and put the necklace around her neck.

"And you have something new," she said. "A nice silver necklace with a heart in it. It has you and Dean's intials, "D" and "R"."

"Aaannnddd..." Lisa said. "I'm giving you my flats I just bought to wear for the wedding. And on your honeymoon, too. You now have something borrowed." She helped Renee slip on the flats.

"Thank you guys so much," Renee said, tearing up.

"Mommy," Destinee said.

Renee still couldn't get over how beautiful everyone looked, especially her little girl. Destinee was wearing a white flower dress with black dress shoes with pink flowers on them. Her was in a ponytail that also had flower on it. She definitely the flower girl alright, no doubt about it.

"Yes?" Renee said.

"You look very pretty, Mommy," Destinee said. "Daddy wants to see you!"

"I know he does," Renee said. Renee bent down to give Destinee a hug and a kiss. "You'll be a great flower girl."

"I know!" Destinee said. "I have the rose petals here! See?" Destinee held up the little basket of red rose petals she was holding. "I'm going to throw them just for you!"

"Thank you," Renee said.

Pam couldn't stop smiling at her best friend in the entire world. She couldn't wait to give her and Dean their surprise after the wedding.

"Renee, darling," Pam said. "You look so damn fantastic!"

"Thank you," Renee said. She gave her best friend in the entire world a hug and kissed her cheek. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. Now, are you reading to go out there and get married?" Pam said.

"I'm ready," Pam said.

* * *

 **Dean:**

Dean was getting a bit frustrated trying to fix the tie on his tuxedo. He knew that he had to wear a tuxedo to his wedding even though he didn't like getting dressed up much.

"Hey, let me help ya," Tom said. "You look like you're about to break rip this tie to shreds!"

"I don't like getting dressed up but since I'm getting married, I have no choice," Dean said, lifting his chin up as Tom fixed his tie for him.

"It's not like you're going to live in this tuxedo forever!"

"You're right and I'm glad about that."

"Are you almost ready, Dean?" Gerald asked, stepping into the room with Hank, Jim, and Aaron.

"Yeah," Dean said.

"Alright, it's fixed. Now don't mess with it!" Tom said.

"I won't! Hey, there's my little guy," Dean said.

Gerald had been holding D.J. in his arms when he walked in. He handed D.J. over to his father to let him hold the baby.

"Hey, little man," Dean said. "Dressed to perfection as usual. I think I did a good job."

D.J. was dressed in a black tuxedo similar to Dean's, complete with a matching bowtie.

"He looks like a mini version of you," Hank said.

"He gets his good looks from his papa," Dean said. "Don't ya?" Dean gave D.J. a big kiss on his cheek. D.J. smiled, lifted his hand up, and smacked his father in the face then laughed about it. Dean blinked a few times at his son. "I take that as a yes."

"Alright, it's about time for the wedding to start," Jim said.

"I'll hold D.J.," Aaron said.

"If he poops, let someone know," Dean said. "But son, please don't take a dump until after the wedding. I beg you."

Aaron took D.J. in his arms and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Come on. Let's go get ready for the wedding," he said to his cousin.

"Today is the big day," Gerald said. "I'm so happy for you." He placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and nodded. "Very happy for you."

"Thanks, Dad. I've been waiting long time for this."

"You'll be fine." Gerald stepped outside with everyone else to give Dean some time to himself for a moment.

Dean took one final look in the mirror at himself. This wonderful day had finally arrived and him and Renee were going to have a elegant wedding.

* * *

 **Dean and Renee both speaking:**

"Here I come, love. Can't wait to see you."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Finally!**


	83. Chapter 83

_**Flashback:**_

 _Dean rubbed Renee's feet as they spent a few hours at the beach. The weather was exceptionally warm for it to be November, the temperature 79 degrees. It was the day after they got married and they decided to spend the day together._

 _"How does it feel to be married?" Renee asked Dean._

 _"Feels fantastic," Dean said. "It's changed my life. How do you feel, love?"_

 _"Happy."_

 _"And that's all that matters."_

 _"I know I said I didn't want a big wedding but if we ever decide to renew our vows again I would like a small wedding on the beach."_

 _"It'll happen soon enough. I know we planned on getting married later but I figured why not get married sooner?"_

 _"It was perfect timing. Now, we have to wait until this little one in my stomach decides to finally come out."_

 _Dean finished rubbing Renee's feet then touched her stomach. He leaned toward her and started to talk to the baby._

 _"Listen, I know you're comfortable in your mama's stomach but you need to come out out now. Mommy and Daddy want to hold you in our arms. I want to show you off to the world." Sitting behind Renee, Dean kissed her temple and held her in his arms. "I love you."_

 _"I love you, too," Renee said._

* * *

 **Present:**

The entire family and a few of Renee and Dean's friends made their way to their seats as the wedding was about to begin. A few minutes later, Dean came walking out of the building and made his way to the alter. He was a little nervous but he kept his composure as he walked to the alter. There was red roses adoring each side of the alter and the white archway was completely covered white roses.

Everyone was taking pictures already, giving Dean a thumbs up, and smiling at him. Ella had taken about two hundred pictures of Dean simply walking. Dean stopped at where Aaron was sitting and gave D.J. a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you," Dean said to him.

D.J. cooed in response and stuck his tiny hand in his mouth.

"I'm happy for you, Uncle Dean," Aaron said. "You're the best uncle in the entire world and you deserve the best."

Dean got choked up when he heard his nephew say that.

"Thank you," he said. He gave Aaron a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you very much. You're the best nephew in the entire world."

"Thank you," Aaron said. "Love you, Uncle Dean."

"Love you, too, Aaron," Dean said.

Dean made his way to the alter and waited for the love of his life to make her way down the aisle.

To Dean's right, the violinists started playing the "Hear Comes the Bride" music.

Destinee was the first to walk out with the rose pedals in her little basket. She was smiling from ear to ear as threw rose pedals onto the sand. Dean couldn't help but to smile from ear to ear. His little girl looked very cute and was very happy she was the flower girl. Everyone was taking pictures of Destinee, so in awe over how cute she looked.

Finally, Renee her appearance when she stepped out of the building with her father holding her arm. Dean began to cry when he saw her walking down the aisle.

Destinee saw her father crying and went to hug his leg.

"Don't cry, Daddy," she said quietly.

"I'm happy, sweetie," Dean said to her, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Destinee smiled and went to stand by her Auntie Pam who was the maid of honor.

Renee was trying her best not to cry herself when she saw Dean crying as she continued to make her way to down the aisle. This was the day that they had been waiting for. From friends to husband and wife, they finally made it to this wonderful day.

Dean held out his hand to Renee as she finally made it to the alter. Hank put a hand on Dean's shoulder and smiled at him.

"I'm very proud of you guys," he said. "Continue to take good care of her and the kids. You're a good man and I'm glad Renee is happy with you."

"Thank you," Dean said.

Dean took both of Renee's hands into his and looked into her eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as the celebrant started speaking. When it was time for them to exchange their vows, it was Renee who went first. She wiped the tears off of Dean's face as she spoke.

"Dean, when I first met you I was head over heels for you. The dimples in your cheeks make you look very cute and that's one of the things that made me fall in love with you. We've had our differences over the years, our arguments, and everything but we still stuck together. We have two great kids together and I'm happy I get to experience motherhood because it's one of the best things to ever happen to me. Dean...you're simply the best. The best father, the best husband, the best friend. You mean so much to me and there isn't a thing in the world I wouldn't do for you. I love you so much, Dean."

Dean cleared his throat then began to speak.

"Renee...I just want you to know that everyday I wake up I'm extremely grateful I met you. You've taught me so much about life...being happy...being the best person I can be. You yourself are a great mother, wife, and friend. I don't know where I'd be without you, to be honest. I enjoy being a father, too. I will say that changing diapers is quite the experience. Might sound weird but it's one that I cherish because I'm cherishing every great moment in my life. And this moment, renewing our vows, is definitely one of them. Renee, I love you so much. From your smile, to your laughs, and quirky jokes, I love everything about you. You're such a beautiful woman. I love you, Renee."

The officiant asked for the rings to be given to Dean and Renee.

Tom, who was Dean's best man, handed Dean a ring and Pam handed Renee a ring.

"You may place the rings on each other's fingers."

Dean slipped Renee's finger on her finger first then Renee put Dean's ring finger on his.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Dean and Renee smiled at each other as they locked lips. Everyone stood up to clap and cheer for them and took more pictures. They begin to throw confetti as Dean and Renee walked down the aisle to go to the reception.

* * *

The reception was held in a small ballroom that had a walkway that lead to the beach. A bright crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling lit up the entire room. The bride and groom made their way to the table where their wedding cake was placed. It was a three layer chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and strawberries all over. There was a heart decoration at the top of cake that had "D" and "R" engraved in it.

Dean picked up a plastic knife and got ready to cut the cake. Renee held onto the knife too because they were both going to cut the cake.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Pam said. "Lemme get my camera ready...okay."

Renee and Dean both put an arm around each other and began to cut the cake while giving each other a kiss. Dean a piece of cake on a plate, picked up a fork and handed one to Renee, and they both scooped up a piece of cake and fed a piece to each other.

The family all grabbed a slice of cake and began to eat. Aaron had handed D.J. over to his uncle so that he could go and eat some delicious cake.

"Be careful while eating," Renee said to Destinee as she gave her a fork. "Mommy doesn't want you to mess up your dress."

"I won't, Mommy."

"Okay, little man, since you're kicking and fussing, I think you should try some icing," Dean said.

"Dean! No!"

"It's not going to hurt the baby." Dean scooped up a sliver of icing and fed it to D.J. The baby stopped crying and reached for the icing on the plate. He stuck his tiny index finger in it then put his entire hand into his mouth. "See?"

"Only you!" Renee said.

Pam walked up behind them and asked everyone nicely to settle down so she could say something.

"I would just like to say that I'm very proud of and happy for Dean and Renee. These two are the most nicest, hardworking, and trustworthy people I've ever known. They're like a brother and sister to me. And I enjoy babysitting their gorgeous children, too. And their dog. And Mitch. You know you love Mitch, Renee. Let's hear it again for the bride and groom!"

Hank stood up clapping as everyone was clapping for Renee and Dean.

"I just want to say thank you," he said to Dean. "At first, I wasn't nice to you at all. I treated you like you had a tail. But I finally realized how great of a man you are and I'm glad my daughter married you. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Dad," Dean said.

Destinee stood up from the table to say something.

"I'm very happy I was the flower girl today. Mommy looked pretty and Daddy did, too. I thought Daddy was sad when he saw Mommy but when he told me he was happy, I was happy. I love my Mommy and Daddy very much. Love you! Muah!" Destinee blew kisses to her parents who each gave her a hug and a kiss.

"That was very sweet," Renee said.

"Yes it was. We love you," Dean said.

Champagne was opened and everyone got a glass of it while the children got juice to make a toast to the bride and groom.

"To the bride and groom!" Pam said.

"To the bride and groom!" everyone else said.

"To Mommy and Daddy!" Destinee said, holding up her cup of juice.

Everybody then took a sip of their drink.

"Oh...one more thing..." Pam said. "Dean, Renee, you guys are going to Catalina Island later this evening. I hope you didn't forget your suitcase, Deano."

"Catalina Island!?" Dean said.

"Yup!" Pam said.

Renee got up and hugged Pam tightly.

"Dammit, I love you so much!" she said.

Dean hugged Pam and grinned from ear to ear.

"Hot damn!" he said.

"You guys deserve it. Let me take a picture of you and the children." Pam snapped a few photos of Dean, Renee, and the kids. "We'll look at these pictures later. Now..." Pam took D.J. from Dean and held him. "Go outside and spend some alone time together."

* * *

It had gotten a little cool outside as Dean and Renee walked to the shore. The violinists were on a stage by the building playing soft music. The ocean waves and birds were also a pleasant sound to listen to. Renee curled a finger into Dean's hair as he placed his hands on her waist and kissed her forehead. Renee stood up on her toes to kiss Dean's forehead as he bent his head down.

"We made it," Renee said.

"We did," Dean said.

"Next stop, our honeymoon."

"Oh that'll be quite the adventure. Can't wait to have...a very good time."

Renee raised an eyebrow at Dean.

"Oh, we'll have a great time alright."

"I love you, Mrs. Renee Paquette Ambrose."

"I love you, too, Mr. Ambrose."

As they gave each other another kiss, Pam had stepped out and snapped some photos of them.

"Perfect," she said.

And everything was perfect indeed.


	84. Chapter 84

Aunt Janice hugged both Dean and Renee and congratulated them on renewing their wedding vows.

"You're such a good man," Aunt Janice said. "I'm very proud of you. Very damn proud."

"Oh, don't cry, Auntie Janice," Dean said, comforting her.

"I remember changing your diapers. And you peed one me one time, too. Actually, twice. Now, you have a little son that's going to do the same to you." She chuckled and wiped her tears from her eyes with a tissue Renee gave her. "Thank you. I'm so glad I was here to witness this amazing moment."

"We are, too, Aunt Janice," Renee said.

Ollie came up behind Dean and put him in a headlock while Martin ruffled his hair.

"Congrats, big jaws!" Ollie said.

"Happy for ya, dimplehead!" Martin said.

"Thank you," Dean muttered. He pushed Ollie Martin off of him then put him into a headlock. "Got ya."

"Everybody get together for this picture! Dean, Ollie, Martin, stop horsing around and take this picture!"

One of the violinists snapped a photo of the family on the beach. The picture was definitely going to go into the family photo album soon.

* * *

"Dean, you almost hit my head!"

"Sorry, honey."

Dean had carried Renee into their hotel room, laid her down on the bed, and kissed her.

"Hmm," Renee said. "What would you like to do, Mr. Ambrose?"

"Hmm...eat you up right now," Dean said, pulling up Renee's dress.

"Sounds great. But I want to take a nice hot bubble bath with you right now."

"I'll get the water running."

Dean went to run the bathwater for him and Renee in the tub. He went back into the room to help Renee out of her wedding dress and laid it out on the table near the t.v. He was also happy finally to get out of his tuxedo and would be happy when he got to wear his basketball shorts.

"Wait," Dean told Renee before she walked into the bathroom. "Close your eyes."

Renee sat on the bed with her eyes closed in her underwear as Dean frantically searched his suitcase for a night light he brought. When Dean finally shut off the bathroom light and plugged in the night light, he told Renee to come in.

"You really brought a night light?" she asked.

"I was going to bring candles but I didn't want to accidentally burn the bathroom down. And I like having a toilet to use as well."

Renee snorted as she laughed hard, holding her sides and leaning against the bathroom door.

"Oh!" she breathed.

Dean grinned at her and was genuinely confused by what was going on.

"What?" he said.

"Oh, nothing. It's just what you said was hilarious right now."

"But it's true, though."

"It's just...sometimes back at home...I truly think sometimes you may have either burned or destroyed something."

"Hey, I'm a handyman!"

"Yes, yes you are!"

"Now it's time to get relaxed. Let me take off your bra and panties."

"Straight to the point I see." Renee turned around so that Dean could unhook her bra. He slowly pulled her panties down and watched them fall to the ground. Renee kicked them out of the door along with her bra and turned around to pull Dean's boxers off. "Ready when you are, cowboy."

Instead of getting into the bathwater, Dean placed his hands on Renee's cheeks and kissed her on her soft lips. Not able to resist any longer, Dean picked Renee up and carried her back to the bed.

"I can't help it," Dean said as he continued to kiss Renee.

Renee didn't mind one bit as she flipped Dean onto his back and gently dragged her nails against Dean's chest.

"I don't mind," she said. "And I don't want you to shave for a while. I like it when you let your chest hair grow."

"I'll keep it just for you."

Dean held onto Renee as he got up off of the bed and laid her down on the table.

"Dean, I don't want to have sex on the table."

"Why not?"

"Because this table isn't that big!"

"Neither are you! Just a quick two minutes."

Renee moaned a little when Dean slid his dick into her.

"Alright, two minutes," she said.

Renee put her legs on Dean's shoulders and relaxed herself as her and Dean had sex.

The table wasn't so bad after all since she didn't fall off of it like Renee thought she would. Dean picked her up and laid her back down on the bed again. Renee got into the reverse cowgirl position on top of Dean and rode him until he was close to cumming.

"Shit, Renee..." he moaned. "Fuck!" Dean gripped Renee's hips tightly as he finally reached his climax and came into Renee, his hot cum feeling good in between her legs.

Renee got up and kissed Dean on his lips and cheek.

"That felt good," she said.

"I'm glad it did," Dean said, kissing her forehead. "Now let's go bathe."

"If you can catch me first." Renee slapped Dean's arm. "Tag, you're it!"

Dean ran after Renee but ended up tripping over her suitcase that was lying on the floor. When Renee heard a loud thud, she turned and saw Dean looking at her with a slight frown on his face.

"You're bathing alone," he said.

Renee stepped out of the bathroom and helped Dean up.

"Awww. You okay?"

"I'm fine. I just hate your stupid suitcase. And I told you you're bathing alone. On second though, I'm bathing alone."

"Oh, shut up! Stop being a sourpuss!" Renee and Dean finally got into the tub to take a bath. "Better?"

Dean smiled a little and picked up their bottle of soap.

"Better," he said.

* * *

They awoke in the morning with the sun beaming through the slits of the curtains. Soon, room service was knocking on their door with breakfast. Dean gave the person a tip and pushed the food on the cart in front of the bed. Renee got up and picked up a grape out of the bowl of fruit.

"Don't eat those pineapples on my side," Renee warned Dean.

Dean squinted his eyes at Renee while reaching his hand towards the pineapples. He snatched one from her side of the bowl and quickly ate it.

"Mmmmm! DELICIOUS!" he said.

"Damn you, Dean!" Renee said.

After the mini food fight in the room, Dean slipped on his swimming trunks while Renee slipped on her new blue bikini she had bought but never wore and headed out to the beach outside. The sun was nice, warm, and welcoming and so was the wonderful ocean. They were happy that they had a view of the beach from their room. They placed their towels on Renee's bag underneath a chair and headed straight into the water. Renee playfully pushed Dean into the water, making him trip over his own two feet and crash into the water. Renee was laughing so hard that she didn't see Dean get up and hold her down in the sand when a big wave crashed over them.

"DEAN!" she screamed.

"HA! SUFFER!" Dean screamed back.

"IMMA FU-" Renee was interrupted by another huge wave crashing into her. "-CK YOU UP!"

Dean picked Renee up but was rejected when he tried to hug her.

"Oh, don't be a sourpuss!" he said.

"Sourpuss this!" Renee said, tripping Dean as he started to walk back to shore.

"Hey, dammit!" he said when he landed on his two hands. He threw sand and seashells at Renee as well as some seaweed that washed up onto his feet.

"I'm gonna chop your dick off," Renee hissed.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Dean said.

"I am."

"Yeah yeah, marshmallow head."

"I'm gonna get you."

"You can get me after we eat."

* * *

 **Later that night:**

Renee and Dean dined outside at a seafood restaurant that had a wonderful view of the sea. They were enjoying every minute of their honeymoon, something they were always looking forward to. They would definitely give Pam another thank you when they got back home. The waiters gave Renee and Dean free bottle of wine since they were newlyweds again. All of this was arrange by Pam who personally phoned the manager to make sure her friends got the very special treatment.

"Don't forget to chew your food, babe," Renee said.

"Sorry but it's just so damn good. This lobster is so damn good," Dean said, stabbing a piece of lobster with his fork and ate it. "Very. Damn. Good." He chewed his food while staring directly into his wife's eyes.

"You're something else," Renee said, giggling and took a sip of her wine. "You know...Pam is such a good friend. I really want to do something nice for her."

"Me too. She's always wanted to go to a winery so she could taste the wine. Let's do that for her."

"Good idea. I'll definitely look into that when we get back home. What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Yoga and massages."

"Oh, goodie."

"Ya know, I've been seeing you practice yoga in the morning before you go to work."

"I figured. I sometimes see you peeping at me over the covers."

"I can't help it."

"It's helpful though. Helps me relieve some stress and stretches out my muscles."

"I told you that it would work for you. Took me a while to get you to stay on your mat instead of standing right behind me imaging us having sex as I'm bent down."

"I was pretty damn horny most days when I first met you, I admit. I just...was so in love with you when I first laid eyes on you."

Renee smiled and her heart warmed as she heard Dean say that to her. She placed her hand on Dean's and he took her hand into his.

"Tell me something...what did you think when you went to the bowling alley the day you met me?"

Dean finished drinking his wine and sat the glass down on the table. He rubbed his thumb against the back of Renee's soft tiny hand.

"I was thinking to myself "I do not want to go bowling at all today. I want to stay home and watch t.v." but I went anyways. Then, I walked into the bowling alley and I was introduced to you. Then we actually bowled after talking for fifteen minutes straight."

"That was a great fifteen minutes. I couldn't stop smiling."

"Me neither. Now look where we are in our lives."

"I wouldn't trade it in for anything in the world."

"I wouldn't either."

Once they were finished with dinner, Renee and Dean stepped out onto the patio of the restaurant so they could slow dance. Dean had helped Renee put on her little pink coat that matched her dress and started dancing with each other. (Of course, Dean was dressed in his usual attire). It was a full moon out and it helped give a soothing sight in the sky to see.

Renee twirled her fingers into Dean's hair as they rocked gently back and forth together.

"Today was a terrific day," she said.

"Yes it was," Dean said.

They locked lips together as they continued to gently swing back and forth to the soothing jazz music.


	85. Chapter 85

"Why do I sense you're staring at my butt?" Renee said.

"Because I am," Dean said.

Renee bent down all the way down, touched her toes with her hands, and looked in between her legs. Dean had his head on his hands and was lying on his yoga mat. He waved at Renee and rolled over onto his back.

"Massage time," Renee said.

"Can we reschedule the massage session?"

"Why reschedule the session?" Renee asked, rolling her mat up.

"Because I want to have our own private massage session back in our room. Or someone discreet on the beach."

Renee rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Let's go, horn dog."

* * *

Dean fell asleep during the massage session due to being so relaxed. Renee didn't know this as they had been holding each other's hands while getting their massages.

"Dean...Dean?" she said.

"Huh?" Dean said.

"You asleep?"

"Yea..no.. What's for dinner?"

"Italian food tonight."

"Hm...delicious."

"It'll be very good." She squeezed Dean's hand again. "You awake or asleep?" When she got no response, she knew Dean had fallen asleep when she heard soft snores from him. "Snoozing, Sam." Renee closed her eyes and continued to enjoy her massage.

* * *

Dean looked out into the ocean that was staring back at him. Birds were flying above ships coming to and from the island. With the sun setting, the scenery looked like a wonderful painted picture. Renee wrapped her arm around Dean's and laid her head against it.

"It's a great view," she said.

"It's a view I enjoy watching with you," Dean said. "Soon, I'm going to be taking D.J. to the beach and I'm going to put his little toes in."

"You think he'll cry like Destinee did?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm glad he enjoyed the cake at the reception though."

"Next you're to feed him a damn cow."

"I will definitely do that next."

"I double checked your suitcase to make sure that everything is packed in your suitcase because you tend to be forgetful at times."

"I can always count on you."

"I know. Like you almost forgot your suitcase on the helicopter."

"You're the best damn wife ever, ya know that?"

"Oh, I know."

"I still can't help but think back to the time we went to the beach for a while and I said I was going to buy you food. Chicken wings, I believe. And you got super mad when I told you that I didn't want any."

"I know. You still got some though."

"Yeah. But you wolfed down the other eighteen chicken wings."

"Hey, they were delicious. What can I say?"

"Yes they were. What would also be delicious is if I could eat ya for dessert. Or eat you out. Either one."

"Okay, horn dog, one more round."

Dean hoisted Renee over his shoulder, smacked her ass, and headed straight back to the hotel.

"Dean, you better not drop me!"

"I'll try not to."

"Try my ass you better not!"

Dean pretended to drop Renee off of his shoulder, causing her to yelp out in surprise.

"Oops!" he said.

"Fuckhead!" Renee said.

* * *

Destinee was excited her parents finally got back home mainly because they had promised her gifts.

"What'd ya get me!?" Destinee said, jumping up and down on her parent's bed.

"Stop jumping on the bed before you hurt yourself, little lady" Dean said. "We did get you something."

Destinee sat down on and held her hands out. Dean pulled out a few necklaces, bracelets, and a key chain with Destinee's name on it. Her face lit up as her father gave her her fists and she got up to hug him.

"Thank you!" she said.

"You're welcome," Dean said.

Destinee bounced on the bed over to Renee to give her a hug as well.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome, honey. Go put your gifts up in your room and get ready for dinner," Renee said.

"Okay!"

Destinee zoomed out of the room to get to hers.

"After our honeymoon, I have that much energy too," Dean said.

"I would hope so," Renee said. Renee finished unpacking her clothes then picked D.J. up out of his bassinet. She gave him a big kiss on his cheek and hugged him tight. "You miss Mommy and Daddy? I hope you missed not being able to throw up on him."

Dean put his suitcase in the closet and gave Renee a dirty look.

"I hope you pee on your mother when she changes you, too," Dean said.

"Oh, hush up and order some Chinese food," Renee said.

* * *

 _'Did you wear that sexy lingerie I bought you?;)'_ Pam texted Renee.

 _'Actually, I did. Dean ripped it off in two seconds though :U'._

 _'LOL! Of course, he did.'_

 _'Me and Dean have a surprise for you. It's a thank you for making our honeymoon possible.'_

 _'Hey, you don't to repay me.'_

 _'Oh, but we do. You deserve something great. And we know just where to take you for your birthday next year.'_

 _'Oh?'_

 _'Mmhmm. But it's a surprise so we cannot tell you!'_

 _'I figured that much! Well lovely lady, I will be swinging by tomorrow to visit you. Is your aunt still in town? I want her to make me a apple pie.'_

 _'She is.'_

 _'YES! APPLE PIE FOR ME!'_

Renee laughed as she continued to text Pam.

 _'LOL! Goodnight, love. See you tomorrow.'_

 _'Love you! Oh, and I'm going to bring you a nice gift. You'll love it.'_

 _'Can't wait to see it!'_

 _'You'll love it! Love you, toots! Tell dimpleface I said hi!'_

 _'Love you, too! And I will!'_

"Pam says hi," Renee said as Dean walked into the room. "She'll be by tomorrow with a gift."

"Coolio. Can't wait to see good ol' Pamela," Dean said. "Ah, Epsom salt baths are everything." Dean got into bed and cuddled Renee. "How ya feeling?"

"Good. As if we're still on Catalina Island."

"Mmmmmm." Dean rubbed Renee's arm and kissed her. "You know where I want to go soon?"

"Where?"

"Karaoke at the bar."

"Of course. And we need to do Christmas pictures this year."

"Which means you have to dress up just a little."

"I can handle a little. Just not a suit. Our wedding was an exception but anything else? Nope."

"Five years and I still can't convince you that you look good dressed up."

"I am convinced I look good dressed up but I still choose not to dress up."

"Only you, Dean Ambrose."

"I know."

* * *

 **Later on that week:**

Renee watched as Dean backed out of the driveway onto the road, waving at him when he honked his horn. D.J. opened and closed his hand as he was trying to mimic his father waving at him.

"Bye, Daddy!" Destinee said.

Dean blew a kiss towards everyone as he drove down the street. Renee could see the baby was smiling a little as he watched his father drive away.

"Daddy will be back soon," Renee said.

D.J. smiled up at his mother and giggled, drool going down his tiny lip. Renee got the kids ready for the day and waited for Pam.

When Pam go there, her and Renee baked some oatmeal cookies for snack.

"So, the honeymoon was filled with sex fifty percent of the time I take it?" Pam asked, eating some of the cookie batter.

"Of course," Renee said.

"Moooommmyyyy!" Destinee yelled out from her room.

Freaking out a little, Renee and Pam rushed to Destinee's room to see what was going on. They saw Blue sitting down on the floor as still as a statue.

"What happened?" Pam asked.

"Blue peed on my floor!" Destinee said.

Renee put her hands on her hips.

"Blue," she said. "I took you outside earlier and you didn't pee and you wait until you're back in the house to pee? You're going back outside so you can finish your business. Come on."

Blue got up and hung his head down as he followed Renee to the backdoor. Blue looked up at her apologetically for what he did and stepped out.

"That dog is more human than he is dog," Pam quipped as she went to grab the mop out of the laundry room.

"Man, who you telling?" Renee said. She popped the cookies into the oven and checked the tempature of the oven on the stove to make sure it was right.

The doorbell suddenly rang out.

Renee put the kitchen towel down and made her way to the door. Looking through the peephole, she saw a man standing on the doorsteps. Renee opened the front door to see who the man was.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," the man said. "I don't mean to disturb you or anything but do you have a wrench I could borrow?"

"Sure. Hold on a sec."

Renee closed the door and ran to the garage to get a wrench out of Dean's toolbox and then came back with it. She opened the screen and handed the wrench to the man.

"Thanks," he said. "I'll bring it back in fifteen minutes."

"No problem," she said.

"Do you do handywork?" the man asked out of curiousity. "Not saying there is anything wrong with that, hehe."

Renee smiled and shook her head.

"Oh no. My husband does. He's works at a construction site."

"Oh, I see. I'll be back soon."

"Okay." Renee shut the door then checked up on D.J. who was waking up. She took him out of his bassinett and carried him to the kitchen. "Time for lunch, little one." She took out a can of baby food, grabbed the baby's spoon from the silverware drawer, and sat at the table. "Here comes the choo choo train!"

D.J. opened his mouth as his mother fed him peas. He wanted more after the first serving and gobbled down the second helping he got.

"I see you're going to be shitting peas later on tonight," Renee said.

"Okay, piss is all cleaned up," Pam said when she walked back into the kitchen. "Your dog pees like a damn racehorse."

"I know."

Pam took the cookies out of the oven and sat them on the stove.

"Who was at the door?" she asked.

"Some guy asking for a wrench. I guess he's new in the neighborhood because I've never seen him around until today."

"Oh. Interesting. Destinee, cookies are ready!" Pam scooped a cookie up and begin to eat it. "Sure could use some milk right now."

The doorbell had rang again sometime later. Renee handed D.J. over to Pam and went to answer the door again and saw that the new neighbor had brought the wrench back.

"Thank you," he said.

"No problem," Renee said, taking the wrench.

"Not to sound weird or anything but you're a elegant and gorgeous lady."

"Aww, thank you."

"You're welcome. You have a nice day."

"You too."

The man left the porch and walked across the street to his house. Renee closed the door and went to the garage to put the wrench up.

"Hold up, lemme borrow that," Pam said to Renee.

"Why?" Renee asked.

"So I can hit my cousins upside the head with it," Pam said.

Renee rolled her eyes, shook her head, and put the wrench back into Dean's toolbox.

"Okay, Pamela."

"Oh, and Aunt Janice is making me some apple pie this afternoon aaaannnddd you're not getting any tonight because I am not sharing. Sorry, toots."

"I can have her make me one too you know."

"Me and D.J. will destroy it."

Renee rolled her eyes again and shook her head again.

"Oh brother," she said.


	86. Chapter 86

Renee was running on the treadmill in the garage early in the morning. She had been running for about an hour and she was sweaty like nobodies business. This was her quiet time and her way of starting off the morning in peace.

But the peace wouldn't stay long as it would leave soon enough.

Renee pressed the off button on the treadmill, grabbed her towel off of the handle, and wiped the sweat off of her brow. Hearing the door open, she saw Dean walk in.

"There you are," he said groggily.

"Just getting some exercise in," Renee said. "I'll make breakfast soon."

"No need for that. I'm going to make breakfast. After I devour you of course."

Dean stepped onto the treadmill and kissed the back of Renee's neck. Renee turned around and kissed Dean on his lips, running her fingers through the scruff on his neck.

"I love the scruff on your face."

"I know you do. I think I'm going to run on the treadmill for a bit."

"Have at it." Renee hopped off of the treadmill so that Dean could start it up again. She had picked up her water bottle that she forgot she put next to Dean's toolbox and remembered the man who asked for the wrench. "Hey, did you know that someone moved into the neighborhood? Some guy."

"I don't think so. How long has he been here?"

"Not long I suppose. He came by yesterday and asked to use a wrench and I lent yours to him for a few minutes."

Dean pressed the stop button on the treadmill, placed his hands on the handles, and looked at Renee.

"You did what?"

"I let him use your wrench because he needed it."

Dean ran his fingers over his face and let out an irritated sigh.

"Renee," he said. "Don't do that again."

"Dean, you're making it sound like I gave it away."

"I don't want you letting anyone else use my stuff!"

"Okay, Dean! I won't touch your precious ass tools anymore!"

"Thank you!" Dean was about to turn the treadmill back on again but stopped. "Renee...look..." He looked up at Renee who looked at him with an irritated face. "I'm sorry. It's just one time someone tried to steal my tools and I'm a stickler on who uses my stuff."

"It's okay. I understand," Renee said.

Dean turned back on the treadmill as Renee left the garage, slamming the door on her way out.

* * *

It was a warm day outside, the forecast being 76 degrees outside. Dean took the opportunity to wash his truck in the driveway.

The new neighbor saw Dean outside and went to introduce himself.

"Hello," he said.

Dean threw the sponge he had back into the bucket and dried his hands off to shake the neighbor's hand.

"Hi," he said.

"I'm Derek. I just moved to the neighborhood a week ago."

"I'm Dean."

"Nice to meet you, Dean. I just want to say you have a very beautiful house."

"Thank you. I actually built this house while working. I work at a construction site."

"I believe your wife told me that yesterday. I had asked her to use a wrench because I need to fix my sink faucet."

"Good thing you got it fixed."

"Yup. You have a very beautiful wife."

"She is definitely one of a kind."

"It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you, too."

"Take care."

"You too."

Dean resumed washing his car when Renee stepped out of the house. She unraveled the water hose and brought it over to Dean.

"I see that you've finally met the neighbor who you probably wanted to choke," Renee said.

"No, I didn't want to choke the man."

"Good."

"But Mr. Derek sure does think you're beautiful. Which you are but he better not have any damn ideas."

"Ideas? Dean, you'd beat his ass if he tried anything. Plus, he seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah, that's probably a show."

"Dean, stop."

"All I know is that he better not think he can just come over here when he wants to."

"I can't deal with you right now."

"What? You're my wife and no man should be thinking that he can get with you!"

"I understand that but the man just moved into the neighborhood!"

Dean shook his head as he washed the side mirrors on the truck.

"You are too kind sometimes."

"If I'm not mistaken, I would think you don't want me talking to anybody!"

"Any other man who thinks he can get you."

"What!?"

"You heard me!"

"I'm so done with you. You're acting like a fucking kid!" Renee threw down the water hose and stormed back into the house.

Dean continued to wash his truck then rinsed it off and shut the hose off. He raveled the hose back up and stormed into the house as well and shut the front door behind him. Good thing the children were with Nancy, Hank, and their great aunt Janice because if things were to get heated between Dean and Renee, the children definitely did not need to see it. Renee couldn't figure out why Dean was acting the way he was and why. Everything had been going so well until then. Renee had been ignoring Dean as he walked into the bedroom. She had been angrily folding her clothes and putting them into her drawer.

"Renee," Dean said.

Renee shoved her bras into her drawer and kept ignoring Dean. She snatched her arm away when he grabbed her.

"Don't touch me!"

"Renee-"

She stopped putting her clothes away and looked at Dean with teary eyes.

"Do you think I would cheat on you? Is that why you said what you said outside about some man thinking he can get me? What's the matter with you? We just reviewed our wedding vows and had an amazing honeymoon not too long ago!"

"I'm sorry. I just...I was just reminded of a bad time is all. Some guy had moved into the neighborhood where our old house is and when I was with Rita she went off and slept with him while I was away at work. I guess I was a little paranoid today." Dean wiped the tears off of Renee's face. "I'm so sorry, Renee. I am. I didn't mean to make you upset and cry. I was a fool to start thinking crazy shit. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Renee cupped Dean's face in her hands.

"I forgive you. You want to go to Mr. Cox and talk about anything else that's bothering you?"

"No. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I am. I also was grouchy today because I had just woke up. So I guess really anything this morning would've pissed me off. And I'm not mad at you for letting our neighbor use my wrench. I would've done the same. But I will say that Rita did give away one of my tools to the dude who she was cheating on me with."

"Well, one of my ex-boyfriends gave away my makeup kit to the chick who he was cheating on me with."

"I'm so happy that we're together and not with those assholes." Dean grinned and picked Renee up.

"Me too. And guess what?"

"What?"

Renee tapped Dean's chin.

"I bought you some more sunglasses. Some nice looking ones. I really hate the current ones you have."

"What's wrong with the sunglasses I have?" Dean laid Renee down on the bed and hovered over her.

"They're tacky, ugly, and hideous. You do have one pair of aviators that are good. That's what I'm going to do for your birthday: buy you new pairs of sunglasses!"

"My sunglasses are great."

"Yeah, to you."

"I sense someone is jealous!"

"Like hell I am!"

"Renee, you wish you could rock my sunglasses!"

"I'm still buying you new pairs of them. And you will like them and wear them too or I'll make you dress up for our Christmas and New Year's photos!"

"I'll like and wear the new sunglasses but I'm still not going to dress up. Just a little, I told you. But you're not gonna make me fully dress up!"

"I know how else I can get ya. One day I'm going to bake chocolate chip cookies with walnuts in them and eat them with Destinee, Blue, and D.J. and we won't save any for you."

Dean squinted his eyes at her.

"You forgot Mitch...and you wouldn't dare!"

"I'm going to break that vase right now!"

Renee slid from under Dean and ran to the living room to get rid of Mitch. She had never seen Dean run so fast in his entire life when he sped into the living room and beat her to the plant. He snatched Mitch up and held onto the plant to protect it from his wife. Renee laughed so hard that she was about to piss her pants.

"Your face," she said.

Dean squinted at his wife and pointed at the plant.

"Leave Mitch alone!" he said.


	87. Chapter 87

"Happy Birthday to you two, Happy Birthday to you two, Happy Birthday Dean and Destinee, Happy Birthday to you two!" Renee said. She handed Dean a chocolate chip cupcake with two candles on it.

Dean and Destinee sat up in bed to blow out the candles.

"Make a wish, Daddy!" Destinee said.

"I will," Dean said. He closed his eyes with Destinee and made his wish.

"Let's blow out the candles!" Destinee said. Her and Dean blew the two candles out quickly. "Yay!"

"I got you two something." Renee took out two boxes wrapped up from the closet and handed them to Dean and Destinee.

Destinee eagerly opened her present to see what she got. She opened a shoebox and whipped out a pair of black shoes with a white Nike logo on them.

"Yay! I got new shoes!" she said. "What's this check mark on them?"

"That's the Nike symbol," Dean said.

"Oh, okay!" Destinee said.

Dean opened his present and pulled out some sunglasses.

"These are amazing," he said.

"I told you I would get you some," Renee said. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you."

"Thank you, Mommy!"

Dean and Destinee gave Renee a big hug and kiss.

"You guys are welcome," she said. "How old are you now?"

"I'm five years old! Daddy, how old are you?"

"Old enough."

"Old like a dinosaur?"

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not old like a dinosaur." He chuckled. "I'm 36. But I'm not old because I definitely don't feel old. I feel great."

"I'm glad you feel great," Renee said.

"I sure do," Dean said.

Destinee scrunched up her face as Dean and Renee gave each other a kiss. Dean and Renee then gave Destinee a kiss on her cheek sat the same time, making her giggle.

"I'm gonna tickle you!" Dean said.

When he started to do that, Destinee ended up kicking him in the nose.

It never ends, does it?

* * *

A few weeks had passed and it was time for family photos.

D.J. stared wide eyed at the camera as the photographer took his picture. He giggled loudly as his father came over and picked him up.

"You're so cute, you know that?" Dean said, giving his son a kiss on his cheek.

The entire family gathered together for a group picture. Dean sat down with D.J. in his lap as Destinee stood next to her father and Renee stood behind Dean. The photographer snapped a three pictures of the family then snapped individual pictures of Destinee, Renee, and Dean.

The photographer gave the family their pictures in an envelope and told them happy holidays.

"We all looked good," Dean said, shutting his car door and starting the engine.

"Of course we did," Renee said.

"I love pictures," Destinee said.

"That's good," Dean said, looking in his rearview mirror at his little girl.

"Can we get some curly fries?" Destinee asked. "I'm hungry."

"Sure we can," Dean said.

"Yay!" Destine said, clapping her hands together. "And burgers too?"

"Yup!" Dean said.

* * *

 **A few months later:**

Renee was cooking dinner when she heard her cell phone going off on the counter. She wiped her hands on a dish towel then answered her cell phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Mrs. Ambrose?" a man said over the phone.

"Yes, this is her," Renee said.

"Your husband, Dean Ambrose, has injured himself here at work. He's being rushed to the county hospital right now."

* * *

Renee couldn't stop wiping the tears away as she drove to the hospital. She was hoping that Dean didn't get injured too bad in his accident. She pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and rushed to the emergency entrance. The nurses told her what room he was in and Renee rushed directly towards it.

Dean saw Renee rush into the room, throw her purse onto one of the chair, and grabbed his hand.

"You okay!?" Renee said.

"Yeah. I just hurt my back is all," Dean said. "I missed a step going down a ladder and fell on the sidewalk. Ugh."

"You must've been high up on the ladder."

"No, but I still managed to fuck myself up."

A doctor came into the room to talk to Dean and Renee.

"Are you his wife?" the doctor said.

"Yes, I am. Is he going to be alright?"

The doctor flipped through the paper's on his clipboard then looked up at Dean and Renee.

"Yes, but he will need to get an x-ray first and foremost. Are you ready, Mr. Ambrose?"

"Yeah," Dean said weakly. He ran his fingers through Renee's hand and kissed her cheek. "I'll be fine."

"Okay," Renee said.

She watched as nurses came in and wheeled Dean out of the room to the x-ray unit. All she could do now was wait for them to bring Dean back with some good news at least. Renee had stepped outside to make phone calls to the family about what happened with Dean. She waited in the lobby area for everyone to get to the hospital.

"Please be okay," Renee said to herself.

An hour later, Dean was wheeled back into his room from getting an x-ray. Renee rushed to his side and didn't leave.

The doctor placed the x-rays on a wall and begin explaining them to Dean and Renee.

"These x-rays show that you have a spinal fracture," the doctor said.

Renee held her breath as the doctor continued to speak.

"Is it bad?" Dean said.

"Not really, but you will need surgery done. A vertebroplasty procedure. As you can see, your spine is a little out of place." The doctor pointed to the picture with the back of his pen. "Once you get the surgery done, you'll be able to begin your road to recovery."

Dean turned to Renee and squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry for this," he said.

"Don't say that," Renee said.

"I'm going to give you two some private time while I go get a room set up for surgery," the doctor said.

The doctor left the room to prepare everything for Dean.

Dean sighed and looked at the picture's of his spine.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself. "Now, I won't be able to work."

"Don't worry about working. Worry about getting better first."

"I was being careless."

"Stop it. Don't blame yourself."

Dean sighed again and shook his head.

"I truly hope this surgery goes by fast," he said.

"Me too. The rest of the family should be on their way."

"Where are the kids?"

"They're with their aunt Pam."

"I'll get better. I promise."

"I know you will."

Dean kissed Renee once more when the nurses came in to take him to the surgery room. He reassured her that everything was going to be alright.

Pam had to keep reassuring her friend throughout the evening that everything was indeed going to be alright.

* * *

Wincing at the pain in his back, Dean slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. Lifting the toilet seat up, Dean took a quick leak. He washed his hands then slowly made it back to the room.

"Ah, shit," he said when he rested his back against his pillows. Grabbing his pills, he popped one in his mouth and drunk some water.

Renee came into the room with some chicken noodle soup and sat it on Dean's nightstand.

"How're you feeling?" she asked.

"Like shit," Dean said.

"Aww. How long has Destinee been asleep for?"

"An hour."

"She was very upset when she heard about what happened to you."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Destinee was looking around the hospital for her father but she couldn't find him. Pam had let go of Destinee's hand when Destinee had saw her mother. She ran into her mother's arms as Renee picked her up._

 _"Where's Daddy? Is Daddy okay?" Destinee asked._

 _Renee nodded her head._

 _"Daddy is okay. He just needed to get surgery on his back. The doctors are going to make him well again."_

 _"What happened to him?"_

 _"Daddy fell at work and hurt himself."_

 _"Daddy hurt himself? Is Daddy is going to be okay?" Destinee was starting to cry by then._

 _"Yes he will. The doctors are going to make sure he's okay."_

 _"No, Daddy..." Destinee buried her face into her mother's bossom and started to cry._

 _"Sssh...it'll be alright," Renee said. She kissed Destinee's forehead and soothed her. "It'll be alright."_

* * *

 **Present:**

Dean rubbed Destinee's back and sighed.

"Everyone was concerned about me," he said. "I'll be alright." He took a bite of his soup and smiled. "This is good."

"I'm glad you like it. Later on, I'm going to make chicken and dumplings for dinner."

"Sounds delightful."

"You need anything else?"

"Nope, I'm alright."

"You still want to do construction?"

"Yeah. Why you ask?"

"I just thought maybe you wanted to try something different after this accident. I don't want you doing something that's going to...cause you pain and stuff. I don't know...just...I don't want this to happen again."

"Renee, I could've hurt my back here at the house. I could've slipped on Blue's piss here in the house and fell on the hardwood floor we have."

"True. But you're building big ol' buildings and stuff at your construction job."

"Renee, I'll be fine. I just have to get used to not working for a while. I'll be fine."

"Judging by the way you're eating that soup, I know you'll be fine."

"You damn right. Gimme some sugar."

Dean puckered out his lips as Renee kissed him.

"I'm going to get you some juice," she said.

"I sure wish we could have fun tonight."

Renee got up and put her hands on her hips.

"Hush up. You need to heal your back first."

"Of course."

* * *

 **A few days later:**

Dean was flipping through channels on the t.v. but didn't really have any specific movie or show in mind to watch. He had walked Blue around the neighborhood for a little while earlier that morning. Renee and Destinee had came back from the grocery store not long afterwards.

"We're back!" Destinee said.

"With some goodies I see," Dean said.

"Yup," Renee said. "How was the walk with Blue?"

"Eventful. He shitted three times," Dean said, getting up.

"Dean! Language!" Renee said.

"Sorry." Dean helped Renee and Destinee put the groceries away.

Destinee giggled to herself.

"It's funny when Daddy says bad words. He's taught me some words while you were gone to work, too, Mommy," she said.

Dean ignored the glare that Renee gave him as he put the ice cream into the freezer.

"Destinee, hand me the chicken out of the bag please," he said.

For dinner, they decided to have pizza.

Blue took his usual spot near the table waiting for someone to drop a piece of pizza or for Destinee to slip him something.

Renee was glad that Dean was back to his normal self after his surgery. Chirpy and munching on everything on usual, things had gone back to being right.

* * *

 **A month later:**

Until Renee watched as Dean hurled one of the chairs from the kitchen table at the wall.


	88. Chapter 88

Renee's eyes rested idly on her cup of hot chocolate as she watched the marshmallows melt in it. She teared up while watching them melt because she was reminded of how Dean used to rush to the store to buy marshmallows whenever she craved some while pregnant. She had planned on meeting with Mr. Cox to try to understand what exactly was making Dean turn into a walking time bomb. She begin to suspect that maybe Dean had mood swings that he couldn't control. Whatever the case was, it needed to be solved. She laid her head Pam's shoulder as her friend comforted her.

* * *

 _ **Earlier that day:**_

 _Renee didn't mind rough sex but Dean was being a little to much for her to handle. He had her arms pinned above her head as he fucked her hard. He grunted as he finally reached his climax then pulled out of Renee. Lying on his back, Dean caught his breath then went to take a shower. Renee didn't say anything as she got out of bed to get ready for the day._

 _Renee had gone out to the garage to look for her car keys when she spotted a flask at Dean's work station. She picked it up and stared at it like it was something strange. She began to wonder if Dean had been stressing out over something but didn't tell her. Whatever the case was, she knew that Dean had to say something eventually._

 _When asked about the flask, Dean went into a frenzy, throwing a chair at the wall._

 _"Why the fuck were you going through my stuff, Renee? You can't go rambling through my stuff!"_

 _"I wasn't rambling through your stuff, Dean!"_

 _"Like hell you were!"_

 _Dean's blue eyes were wide as saucers as he stared at Renee, breathing heavily. Renee knew that she had to get out of the kitchen before Dean ended up hurling something at her. She mentally planned her escape as she stared at Dean._

 _"What's the matter with you?" she said._

 _"You're annoying me, that's what!" Dean said._

 _Looking closely at his eyes that had a hint of red in them and were glossy, she could tell that he had been drinking a bit throughout the day._

 _"I can't stay here with you," Renee said._

 _As she tried to leave the kitchen, Dean blocked her path to prevent her from leaving._

 _"You're not going anywhere," he said._

 _"Dean, I don't want to get physical with you. Yes, you're bigger than me, but I don't want to do this. Please, move out of my way."_

 _Dean glared at Renee a bit before stepping out of her way._

* * *

 **Present:**

"When I go pick up the children tomorrow from Lisa's house, I'm going to bring them over here for a bit then go talk to Dean."

"Are you going to talk to Dean at all today or are you going to let him just let off steam?" Pam asked.

"Let off some steam for today."

"Renee, I've been having a thought lately and you may or may not agree but...what if Dean has a drinking problem and hasn't told you? I mean, I know he drinks and stuff but what if he has a problem?"

"He might have a drinking problem. I mean, he doesn't drink every single day, no, but there are some times where he does go overboard. Probably doesn't realize it."

"He needs to seek help for that if it's really bad."

"I'll call him tomorrow. If I call him now, I'd have to duck out of the way of an flying chair coming my way."

Pam sighed.

"Please, no flying chairs tonight," she said.

"I'm not gonna lie, there's times where I flip out, too. But I've still been keeping my anger under control."

"I notice that whenever you talk to Dean about possibly finding another job he gets a bit upset."

"I'm a little concerned for him because the surgery he had on his back. But I do tell him sometimes to ease up on the drinking, too. He usually dismisses me and says I'm over thinking."

"You two will get through this. I told ya, it's not going to be an easy journey. But you two love each other dearly. I believe in you."

"Thanks."

* * *

Dean thought someone had broke into the house when he saw Renee sitting on the couch in the living room. He had just finished taking a shower and was headed to the kitchen to make him something to eat. He figured she must've came into the house while he was showering. Renee didn't say anything at first when Dean sat down next to her.

"What's up?" Dean said.

Renee was staring at her hands folded in her lap. Dean placed a hand over hers and squeezed them.

"I know I have a drinking problem. No more hard liquor. I was just upset over something that happened at my job. Plus, I've been stressing over being extra careful at work so that I don't hurt myself again. I know you probably don't won't me working construction but my boss has had me working on the ground so you don't have to worry. But when I do have to climb a ladder again I'll be careful. I'm sorry for throwing the chair, too."

"That's okay. Did you put a hole in the wall?"

"No. Surprisingly."

"So it's safe to bring the kids back home?"

"Yes. I love my children and would love to be with them right now."

"I'll go get them from Pam's house."

* * *

Destinee ran towards the pool and jumped in it. Dean dived into the water and grabbed Destinee, hoisted her up out of the water, and started tickling her.

"Daddy!" Destinee shrieked. "That tickles!"

"I know it does. Let's get your little brother in the water, shall we?" Dean said.

Renee, who had her feet in the pool while holding D.J., handed the baby to Dean. The baby looked at the blue water that his father submerged his feet into. D.J. looked at his father as if he were saying "This feels rather interesting".

"You enjoying the water?" Renee asked D.J.

The baby cooed at his mother, stuck his hand in his mouth, and placed a hand on Dean's mouth.

"I take it as a yes," Dean said. "I believe someone's birthday is tomorrow."

"D.J.'s!" Destinee said. "I made something for you! Even though you're a baby, I still can't tell you what it is!"

"Awww. You're a great sister," Renee said.

Destinee smiled big at her mother.

"I know!" she said.

* * *

 **Later on that night:**

Dean watched as D.J. slept soundly in his crib. He ran a hand over D.J. brown hair then pulled his blanket over him so that he could be warm.

"Don't become stubborn like your old man," Dean said. "Please, don't become stubborn like me. You're such a beautiful boy. I was so happy when the doctor's put you in my arms again when you got healthy. I can't believe you'll be one tomorrow. Already have two bottom teeth, walking, throwing shit and laughing about it. And I love it all. Goodnight, love." Dean leaned down in the crib to kiss D.J. on his cheek.

The baby smiled in his sleep and continued to dream.

Dean walked to the door, looked at the crib one more time before, smiled to himself, and closed the door to the nursery behind him.

* * *

Renee recorded everyone singing happy birthday to the baby. The baby was wearing a custom made onesie that Pam had made that read "I'm Number 1!". Dean was holding the baby by his cake as everyone continue to sing. When it was time to blow out the candle, Dean blew out the candle for the baby.

Destinee rushed into the house then came back outside with her present. It was a picture collage of photos with her and D.J. From the time he was a newborn to the photo they took the previous day, Destinee was proud of her work.

"This is for you, D.J.," she said. "I hope you like it. I enjoy having a little brother."

"Aww, that's so cute," Ella said. "I'm going to make a frame for that, okay?"

"Okay," Destinee said.

"That is the cutest thing I have ever seen," Pam said. "You're a great sister."

Destinee blushed as Pam gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I know. Auntie Pam, can you take a picture of me and D.J. with the picture?"

"Sure!"

Dean sat D.J. in Destinee's lap when she sat down in a chair then held up her picture. Pam snapped two photos of the siblings and smiled.

"So cute!" she said.

"I'm gonna teach D.J. how to build stuff!" Destinee said.

"I'm sure you will," Dean said, picking D.J. up and handing him to his mother.

He cut himself and Destinee a huge slice of cake and began eating it with her. Renee wiped the baby's mouth when he began to drool.

"Those are pretty big pieces of cake," she said.

"I know," Dean said, mouth full of cake.

"Ow!" Destinee said.

"What's the matter?" Dean said.

"My tooth is lose," Destinee said.

"Oh, it is huh?" Dean said.

"Mmhmm."

"Ah, the tooth fairy will be gaining some gold very soon!" Dean said.

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm. She's gonna leave you a surprise when you leave your tooth under your pillow."

"I can't wait! Let's pull it out now!"

"Let me see." Dean wiggled Destinee's bottom tooth to see how lose it was. It still needed some time to get more lose before it had to come out. "Not yet."

"Aww."

"You'll be fine. Just keep eating your cake. You'll be alright. Renee, let D.J. eat some of this cake."

"Dean, no."

"You always tell me no then I end up feeding the baby some good sweets!" He got up and let D.J. taste the icing.

"See? He likes it because he's reaching for the fork!"

"Only you, Dean," Renee said, shaking her head.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _D.J. was crying and kicking in his bassinet out of irritation. His two bottom teeth were growing and it was bothering him like nobodies business._

 _"Whoa there!" Dean said as he picked the baby up. Dean could see what was bothering the baby since he was crying with his mouth wide open. "I know what I need to do." Dean hurried to the freezer, whipped out a teething ring, and stuck it in D.J. mouth. The baby started chewing on it, calmed down, and stopped crying. "Hope that makes you feel better." Dean rubbed the top of the baby's head and kissed him on the cheek. "Now, let's get you some applesauce to snack on."_

* * *

 _Renee watched in awe as D.J. was pushing himself up against the dog._

 _"Dean, Destinee, look!" she said._

 _Dean and Destinee walked into the living room from the kitchen to see D.J. slowly trying to get to his feet. He was using Blue as leverage the entire time as he finally got to his feet. Blue got up and took his place in his usual spot next to the computer and laid back down._

 _"Come towards me and Destinee!" Dean said. He got down on his knees and held out his arms to D.J._

 _D.J. manged to take only one step then fell back to his bottom. He began to crawl backwards from everybody, giggling all of the way._

 _"It's a start," Renee said. "Another home video in the books."_

 **Present:**

* * *

Dean was whistling to himself as he changed D.J.'s diaper in his nursery. As soon as Renee walked in, the baby started to pee on Dean.

"Argh!" he said.

"AHA! FINALLY!" Renee said.

"Shut up!" Dean said, a little irritated.

"That's what you get!" Renee said.

"Keep talking and I'm going to use you as a shield to protect me from his piss," Dean snapped.

"Yeah, yeah. I just wanted to see how you were feeling."

"I feel fine." Dean cleaned up D.J. and put a diaper on him.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

When they got back outside, Renee handed the baby to Nancy and headed out to the front with Dean. They didn't say anything to each other as they sat on the porch and held each other's hands. Renee laid her head against Dean's shoulders as Dean laid his head on top of hers.

The silence between them was reassuring as they enjoyed the beautiful breeze outside.


	89. Chapter 89

_**Flashback:**_

 _Dean gently rubbed Renee's back as they lied in bed. Renee took Dean's other hand and placed it on her growing stomach._

 _"He's moving. A lot. Little boy sure is energetic," Dean said._

 _"He is," Renee said. "I have to pee." Renee got up and hurried to the bathroom before it was too late._

 _Dean walked in behind her as she was washing her hands and dried her hands off for her with a dry towel._

 _"You look stunning as always," Dean said._

 _"I'm beginning to look like a blimp," Renee said._

 _Dean looked at Renee's stretch marks on her stomach then looked at her stomach._

 _"You look amazing, so hush that noise, girl," Dean said._

 _Renee rubbed her stomach and frowned._

 _"At least you think I look amazing," she said._

 _"You do. Even when you just have your underwear on like you do now, you look amazing."_

 _"I just want to wear my underwear for the entire day and lie in bed. With my boobies hanging out like they're doing right now."_

 _"Your wish is my command. I'll tell Destinee not to make so much noise when playing."_

 _"No, I like hearing her make noise. It's...very soothing to hear her play with her imaginery friends and stuff. And soothing hearing her laugh. Don't you find it soothing?"_

 _Dean smiled and nodded his head._

 _"It's music to my ears."_

 _"Dean?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Can you make me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _Renee laid back down in the bed as Dean quickly made her a sandwich. She was happy when he brought it to her in bed and yanked it out of his hand._

 _"Thank you!" Renee took a two big bites out of the sandwich. "Want a bite?"_

 _"No thanks."_

 _"I offered you a bite and you tell me no!? What the hell!? No, you're gonna take a bite of this sandwich, Dean!"_

 _Dean sighed and took a small bite of the sandwich._

 _"How does it taste!?"_

 _"Delicious."_

 _Renee smiled at Dean._

 _"It is very delicious. So good..." She started to cry while continuing to eat her sandwich. "So good."_

 _Dean nodded his head and wiped the tears from Renee's eyes._

 _"Don't cry, honeybunch," he said. He bit into the sandwich again and ate it. "Don't cry. It's very delicious."_

* * *

 **Present:**

Dean smiled to himself as he thought about all of the sweet memories him and Renee have had together.

Renee thought about one in particular to still has her laughing in tears to this day.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Renee was at the bottom of the grassy hill in the local park. Destinee, Dean, and Aaron were at the top of the hill about to race down._

 _"One your mark...get set...go!" Renee shouted._

 _All three of them flew down the hill as fast as lightning. Not a single person was ahead of the other because they were all racing at the same speed._

 _"I'm gonna win!" Destinee said._

 _"No, I'm gonna win!" Aaron said._

 _"I'm gonna win everything!" Dean said._

 _Blue began to wag his tail out of excitement when he saw everyone running down the hill. He began to run towards Dean as Dean descended down the hill._

 _"Blue..." Renee said._

 _"No, Blue!" Dean said._

 _Right before her eyes, she saw Blue run between Dean's legs, causing Dean to do a front flip and roll over multiple times down the hill in the grass. Blue rolled over him then started licking Dean's face. Dean didn't do anything but lie on the grass and look up at Blue who was excited. Destinee had beat Aaron then went to check up on her father. Renee burst out into laughter but had to keep herself under control. D.J. started to crack up and kicked in his stroller._

 _"Are you okay?" Renee said. She pushed D.J.'s stroller onto the grass where Dean was lying and knelt down next to him._

 _Dean saw that she was trying hard not to laugh._

 _"Go ahead and laugh, Renee," he said._

 _"I'm sorry but that was too funny," Renee said. "Even D.J. started to laugh."_

 _"We saw it too, Uncle Dean," Aaron said._

 _"Go ahead...laugh your asses off..." Dean rolled over in the grass and put his head in his hand._

 _Blue licked Dean's face, put his paw on his arm, and continued to wag his tail. Everyone was still giggling as they offered a hand to help Dean up._

 _"Even got my baby laughing...ain't this a bitch..." Dean muttered to himself as he got helped up and dusted himself off. "Everybody is grounded. Renee, Destinee, Aaron, Blue, you too, D.J. No t.v. for a damn week."_

 _"But Uncle Dean, I don't live with you!" Aaron said._

 _"I'm gonna call your mama and tell her to ground you and take your t.v. away! No t.v. for a week!" Dean said._

 _"Oh, Uncle Dean. Don't be mad because Blue tripped ya. Also, don't be mad because we beat ya."_

 _"I'm going to the truck."_

 _Dean grabbed the truck keys from under D.J.'s carriage and headed towards the parking lot._

 _"Oh, Dean!" Renee said, pushing D.J. "We still love you."_

 _"Yeah, yeah, whatever!"_

 _Destinee ran to her father and yanked the car keys from him._

 _"Catch me if you can!" She sped to the truck, unlocked it, then hoped in the front seat._

 _Dean got to the truck and tickled Destinee._

 _"You gonna drive us home!?"_

 _"Haha! Maybe!"_

 _Once everyone got situated in the car, Dean backed out of the parking lot and drove home._

 _"I'm itchy. Ugh," he said. "I'm going to take a bath when I get home. And yes, everyone is still grounded. Especially you, Blue!"_

 _Blue, who was resting on Renee's lap, got up and licked Dean's arm._

 _"Dean, you ain't grounding nobody," Renee said._

 _Dean looked over at Renee quickly._

 _"Imma get you," he said._

 _"No. We're all gonna get you first," Renee said._

 _After Dean had his bath when he got home, everyone pounced on him and started to tickle him. Destinee accidentally tripped him, causing him to hit his head on the couch._

 _"Damn, why am I getting all beat up today!?" Dean said._

 _"Cause we love you, Daddy!" Destinee said._

 _Dean smiled._

 _"Yeah, I love y'all, too."_

 _Everyone gave Dean a kiss and continued to tickle him._

* * *

 **Present:**

Renee began rubbing Dean's thigh slowly. Even though she wished that he was wearing some shorts instead of jeans, she still continued to rub Dean's thigh. Dean quickly figured out what she wanted and smirked to himself.

* * *

With the kids and dog finally asleep, Dean and Renee got busy in the bed.

Dean pounded relentlessly into Renee as she grabbed the sheets on the bed. She was so wet that it sent Dean into a slight craze. They both were moaning as the love making intensified by the second. Renee went from the doggystyle position to lying on her back. She wrapped her legs around Dean as he entered into her again and gripped her waist.

Renee couldn't help but laugh a little then yanked Dean down and kissed him. He then rolled over onto his back so Renee could ride him slowly. His hands found their way onto Renee's soft breasts that was a beautiful sight for him. He gently squeezed them then sucked on them. Renee giggled a bit as Dean did that and rested a hand in his hair. Dean looked up at Renee's brown eyes, mesmerized by their beauty and even more mesmerized by his wife. Dean planted as many kisses as he could on Renee's neck as she closed her eyes.

They both looked into each other's eyes for a moment. No words were spoken as they breathed heavily and continued to fuck each other.

Dean thrusted inside of Renee as they both reached their climaxes. Renee started to shake a little and held onto Dean tightly. He didn't let go of her until she had calmed down. Renee got off of Dean and laid down in the bed, pulling the covers over her and Dean.

Rolling over onto him, Renee put her arms around Dean's neck and kissed him again. Dean smiled as he squeezed Renee a little and closed his eyes.

No "Goodnight" or "I love you" was said because their actions spoke louder than words.


	90. Chapter 90

Dean flipped through his and Renee's photo album from their wedding. Pam had made them a separate album just with their pictures and their kids. He noticed that Pam had put a picture of Dean and Renee when they first got married at the courthouse above their picture they had taken at their wedding on the beach. On the side she wrote "You guys made it! I'm so proud of you two! Love you lots, Pam xoxo :) 3".

"Oh, Pam," Dean said.

Renee stirred in bed then woke up. She cuddled next to Dean and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning," Dean said.

"Good morning," Renee said.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good. And you?"

"Like a baby."

"After that good love making session last night, I slept like a baby too."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I did. Pam is the queen photographer. Well, me and her are the queens of photographer."

"I'm sure you guys are."

"We are. And she left us a little cute note...aww...Pamela..."

"I really love this."

"Me too. Hey, you know what? I was thinking about getting a minivan."

Dean closed the photo album, sat it under his nightstand, then snuggled with Renee again.

"A minivan eh?"

"Mmhmm. Thinking about trading in my car and getting a minivan."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"It does. Just thought I'd get something that has some space in it, ya know? Like your truck."

"You would look sexy as hell in a truck."

"I'll just drive yours like I sometimes do when you're in the shower and you block me in the driveway so I just take your car and go. A month ago I did that when I needed to get some butter to make some cobbler for dessert. I took the baby, Destinee, and Blue with me, remember?"

"Yup. I was wondering why it was all silent for like thirty minutes then I saw you come in with a grocery bag, the kids, and the dog."

"Oh, it was fun taking your truck for a spin."

"I'm sure it was. Look, I'm sure you've been saving for a minivan, but I'm going to buy you a minivan."

"Dean, that's very sweet of you but you don't have to do that."

"And why not?"

"Because you simply don't have to! It's a nice offer, thank you, but it's something I want so it only makes sense for me to buy it."

"Renee, you want a minivan so I'm going to buy you a minivan. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"No changing your mind about this, huh?"

"Nope. Your my wife and you deserve only the best. I'm going to get you a black minivan to match my black truck."

"Wise choice."

They heard Destinee run to her bathroom and slam the door.

"Firecracker is up," Dean said.

Renee snorted.

"Firecracker?"

"Yup. Just like her mother, a firecracker that lights up everything."

"I'm glad I light up your world."

"You always light up my world."

"Awwwwww." Renee gave Dean a long smooch on his lips. "You light up my world, too."

"I make my presence known."

"Of course you do."

"Time to get up...head to work...same shit..."

"Does your boss still have you supervising everything?"

"Ah, shit."

"What's wrong?"

Dean closed his eyes, face palmed, then looked at Renee.

"I'm an asshole for not saying anything to you about this. I really am." Dean sat up in bed and sighed again. "Tom got me a spot working at the docks today. I'm going to go to Huntington Beach and work down there from eleven to five. Quick easy money. They just need someone to help. His father runs the docks. That's about it."

"How long will you be doing this for?"

"Just two weeks."

"That's good. And Dean, don't think I'd be mad at you for not telling me at first."

"I can't believe I forgot."

"You're Dean Ambrose. You're gonna forget a whole lot of things. Breakfast time."

"Man, remember the first time you cooked my breakfast butt naked?"

"I sure did. You got aroused so quickly...your dick was super hard in two seconds."

"It was sexy and it turned me on."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _"Hmm...I smell waffles..." Dean muttered to himself. He slipped on his sweats and walked to the kitchen. "What are you-"_

 _He stopped what he was saying mid-sentence when he saw Renee cooking breakfast naked. His dick got hard immediately when he couldn't stop staring at Renee._

 _"Breakfast is ready!" she said._

 _Dean slowly walked to the table and sat down. Renee sat his plate down in front of him along with some orange juice._

 _"Two pieces of bacon, one omelette, and one strawberry waffle," she said._

 _"T-t-t-t-thanks...Renee..." Dean stammered._

 _He couldn't concentrate much on his food as Renee bent down on the table in front of him._

 _"You're welcome!" she said._

 _Dean slammed his fork down and shook his head._

 _"Fuck this, I can't resist anymore! I'm gonna eat later and fuck you now!"_

 _Renee giggled as Dean carried her to the couch and shoved his sweats. Watching his eyes cross from the satisfaction of having sex was amusing for Renee. Not that she mind however._

 _Sex with Dean was always great no matter what time of day it was._

* * *

 **Present:**

"Oh yeah...I was at your house because I spent the night!" Dean said.

"Mmhmm. Boy, were you fucking me like a madman."

"And you were screaming my name like a madwoman."

"True." Renee slipped on her nightgown and robe then put on her house shoes. "You want some waffles? Strawberry? Blueberry?"

"I would love some banana waffles," Dean said, throwing the covers off of him and stretching. "Ah! I do not wanna go to work today!"

"But you have to. Because I have to go to work, too. My mother is going to watch Destinee and D.J. today."

"Alright. I'm gonna shower." Dean jumped up and slapped Renee on her ass before heading into the shower. He opened the shower door and stepped in. Turning the water on, Dean grabbed the soap off of the dish rack.

Renee came in with a washcloth, opened the shower door, and threw it at him. She shook her head at him as she closed the door.

Dean flipped her off and she did the same as she walked out of the bathroom.

Renee saw Blue walking to the backdoor.

"Hey, you!" she said.

Blue's ears perked up as soon as he saw Renee. He bolted outside when she opened the backdoor for him. Renee first checked on the baby to see how he was doing. When she saw he was asleep, she then went to go wake up Destinee. Destinee had fallen back to sleep after she had used the bathroom earlier. Renee sat beside her daughter and gently shook her.

"Destinee...Destinee, wake up...come on..."

Destinee opened up one eyeball and looked up at her mother. She didn't bother moving her covers that were over her mouth so instead her mother moved them.

"I don't want to get up," Destinee said.

"You have to. You have to eat breakfast and get ready for the day. Grandma Nancy is coming over."

"I want to sleep all day."

"I know why you want to sleep all day. It's because you were up all night weren't you?"

Destinee nodded her head.

"I know me and Daddy told you you could stay up late but we did tell you when we wanted you asleep, right?"

"Yes."

"Next time, you'll listen to Mommy and Daddy?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Okay. You can nap throughout the day. Let's get you ready."

Renee picked out an outfit for Destinee when Destinee told her she didn't care what she wore. Renee dressed Destinee in a green shirt with dark blue denim overall shorts. She took Destinee to her bathroom so that she could brush her hair into a ponytail. Destinee had smiled in the mirror and poked at her lose tooth.

"I want this tooth out so I can get a dollar from the tooth fairy," she said.

"Patience, grasshopper," Renee said. "Patience."

"You wanna know what Daddy told me the other day?"

"What's that?"

"I asked Daddy where I came from and you two met each other. And he told me that you and Mommy met each other in a bowling alley and you two became really great friends and you loved each other very much. Then one day you and Daddy wanted a little girl named Destinee. I was in your tummy for a while then I finally arrived! So, here I am! Daddy told me that everyone was very excited to see me. Where you excited to see me, Mommy?"

"I was. I was very happy to see you. You were in my tummy for 9 months and I told your father that it was time to see our beautiful baby girl. When the doctor put you in your daddy's arms, he was very happy to see you. He cried. He cried tears of happiness. You were a little stubborn though and didn't want to arrive but you finally made it. I was very happy to hold you in my arms. Your brother arrived a little early but he's a big healthy boy now." Renee finished brushing Destinee's hair and put it in a ponytail.

"Yay! Me and Aaron are gonna teach him how to ride a scooter!"

"Speaking of riding things, would you like to learn how to rid your bike without the training wheels?"

Destinee shook her head back and forth.

"No. I don't want to fall and hurt myself again."

"You won't. You just can't give up easily. I want you to try again tomorrow."

"Why can't I just ride your mini scooter with the engine, Mommy?"

"Because I have a license for that and I'm old enough to ride it."

"Get me a license, too."

"You're not old enough to get a license, Miss Destinee Renee Ambrose."

Destinee sighed.

"Fine, I'll learn how to ride the bike without the wheels."

Renee kissed Destinee's cheek.

"You'll thank me later!" she said.


	91. Chapter 91

Dean noticed that Destinee was eating her breakfast in silence. She was usually chirpy in the morning but today she didn't say much.

"Something the matter, buttercup? You've been picking at your waffle for a while. Is it your tooth?" Dean asked.

"No. Mommy wants me to learn how to ride my bike without the training wheels on it but I don't wanna."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to fall."

"You're not gonna fall."

"I am."

"You're not. Come on, I'll help you."

Everyone got up from the table to head outside into the garage. Dean flicked on the light and started searching for some tools in his toolbox. He took the training wheels off from the bike then threw them in his garbage bin.

"Me and Mommy are going to teach you a bit before we leave for work," Dean said.

"Go to work first," Destinee said.

"Yeah...no. After this session," Dean said.

Destinee put on her helmet then hopped on the bike. She didn't move however since Dean pushed the bike to the sidewalk. Renee stood at the end of the driveway and patted the baby on his back.

"Remember to keep pedaling. Don't stop unless you're going to break. You remember how to break, right?"

"Yeah...I push the pedal backwards."

"Good."

"I'm going to push the bike and I want you to start pedaling, okay?"

"Okay."

"You can do this. We believe in you..."

Destinee began to pedal as Dean pushed her bike down the sidewalk. Her mind was focused on pedaling like her mother and father told her to do.

"Okay...I'm gonna let go!"

Dean watched as Destinee continued to pedal on her own down the sidewalk. She pushed back the pedal on the bike before she got to the stop sign. She hoped off her bike and started jumping up and down.

"Yay! I did it! I did it!"

Dean ran up to her, picked her up, and swung her around.

"I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you!" he said.

One of their next door neighbors had smiled at them from across the street as she got mail out of her mailbox.

"Such a loving family..." she said as she went back into her house.

Dean gave Destinee a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm so proud of you," he said.

He sat her down, picked up her bike, and pushed it back towards the house.

"You did it!" Renee said to Destinee.

"I did! I did!" Destinee said.

Renee gave Destinee a big hug and kiss.

They then saw a car zooming towards their house and saw that it was Pam who was visiting. Pam slammed on the breaks of her car, shut her engine off, then tried to get out of the car but couldn't because she forgot to take her seatbelt off. She finally unbuckled herself and got out of the car and slammed her door.

"You guys!" she said. "I have something to tell you!"

"What is it?" Dean asked. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah...I'm fine...just...in another nine months I'll be holding my first child in my arms..."

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Renee said. Renee hugged Pam tightly and could feel tears forming in her eyes. "I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

"I'm happy too!" Pam said.

"Congratulations, darling!" Dean said.

"Thank you guys," Pam said.

"I'm happy for you, Auntie Pam!" Destinee said, hugging Pam's leg.

"Thank you, sweetie," Pam said. "Thank you all so much...now, Renee...please tell me how it is to be pregnant again."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Renee put her lunch in the fridge in the backroom for the employees. This was her first day on the job at the flower shop and she was about to start in a few minutes. Soon, someone else came into the backroom._

 _"Hello there!" the lady said._

 _Renee turned around and saw a woman extend her hand out towards her._

 _"Hello!" Renee said._

 _"I'm Pamela Ernest."_

 _"I'm Renee Paquette."_

 _"That's lovely name!"_

 _"Thank you. It's French."_

 _"Very nice. I'm sure our boss showed you everything, eh?"_

 _"Mmhmm, she sure did."_

 _"That's good."_

 _Pam and Renee took their spots behind the cash register._

 _"How long have you been working here?" Renee said, handing Pam a stool._

 _"Thank you, darlin'. And I've been working here for two months now." Pam got comfortable on the stool and picked up a magazine from the counter. "I'm really glad you're here now."_

 _"Oh?" Renee said. She too got comfortable on her stool and leaned forward on the counter. "Why's that? You just met me."_

 _Pam put the magazine down and placed a hand on Renee's shoulder._

 _"When I first started talking to you I knew that we were going to become good friends instantaneously. And guess what? You're my friend now. And I love you."_

 _Renee smiled at Pam._

 _"I love you, too."_

 _The two of them gave each other a big hug._

 _"After work, I'm taking you to lunch," Pam said._

 _"Sounds good to me," Renee said._

* * *

 _"This turkey sandwich is life!" Pam said. "How's your chicken salad?"_

 _"Very good," Renee said. She glanced over at a couple who were sharing their lunch together. The girl dipped a fry into some ketchup and fed it to her boyfriend. He ate a piece of the fry but dropped the other half and started laughing along with his girlfriend. Renee sighed as she drunk some of her water._

 _"What's wrong?" Pam asked._

 _"Nothing. Just...I just wander if I'm going to find somebody like that. Find someone I can talk to...laugh with...live with them forever...don't have to worry about them hurting me like my exes did."_

 _"I'm sure there's someone out there who's thinking the same thing you are. And guess what? You two are going to find each other soon enough!"_

 _"Aww thanks, hun."_

 _"You're welcome. And if you do find someone...and they hurt you...I'm gonna beat their ass."_

 _Renee giggled._

 _"I'll be sure to tell you that soon enough!"_

 _"Good! Now, I want some chocolate cake to go. Two slices, one for me and one for you! And I want you to come over to my house. No questions."_

 _"Alrighty!"_

 _They ordered their chocolate cake, paid for their food, left a tip, then left the restaurant and went to Pam's house to enjoy their dessert._

* * *

 _"Soooooo...how was Dean?" Pam asked, painting Renee's nails. "I saw you two playing against each other on that racing game in the arcade section of the bowling alley. You were just laughing your butt off."_

 _"He was funny. I beat him first, then he beat me. I just...I dunno. I felt very happy when I was with him."_

 _"Just over a year ago you were looking for someone. I believe you have found him. Dean Ambrose."_

 _"I really have a good feeling about Dean."_

 _"That's good. Gimme your right foot...you have found the right person."_

 _"He has such cute dimples. Whenever he smiles or laughs, his dimples show and it's the cutest thing ever."_

 _"I can tell. He smiles very big."_

 _"He does. Ugh, he's so damn cute! He reminds me of a cabbage patch kid...he looks just like a cabbage patch kid when he smiles and laughs."_

 _"You're in love. Dammit, I'm happy! Okay...be careful...don't mess up your toes, dammit!"_

 _"I won't!" Renee slowly got up from the couch and waddled all of the way to her bathroom._

* * *

 _Pam rubbed Renee's feet as Renee laid on her side in her bed. Renee was exhausted and needed to lie down in bed for a while. She had missed her due date because her water hadn't broke yet so the only thing she could do is wait until her water would finally break._

 _"You want some water, hun?"_

 _Renee nodded her head._

 _"Yes, please."_

 _Pam reached into her purse and pulled out a water bottle. She helped Renee sit up and handed her the water. Pam wasn't surprised when Renee drunk the entire water bottle with ease._

 _"Better?"_

 _"Better. I can't believe this baby is being stubborn. I'm going to chop Dean's dick clean off."_

 _"Now, now, you cannot chop it clean off. He needs that instrument."_

 _"I don't care."_

 _"You do care. You love Dean with all of your heart."_

 _"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm gonna beat his ass as soon as I see him."_

 _Moments later, Dean walked into the room with a bowl of soup for Renee._

 _"Here you are, sweetie," he said, bringing it to her and setting it on her nightstand._

 _Renee, giving Dean a blank stare, slowly got up from the bed but was held back by Pam._

 _"Renee, calm down. He brought you some soup," she said._

 _Dean looked at Pam then looked back at Renee who was glaring at him. He slightly nodded his head then crept back out of the room._

 _"I'll be in the living room if you need anything..."_

 _"Dean..." Renee said._

 _"Yes?..." Dean said._

 _"I love you. Come give me a hug."_

 _Renee walked slowly towards Dean and held out her arms. Dean walked up to her, hugged her, and kissed her forehead._

 _"I sense you wanted to beat me up..." he said._

 _"I did..." Renee said. "Not anymore now that you brought me some soup."_

 _"Good. I'm still stepping out though. Pam, you sure you don't want any soup?"_

 _"No, thank you."_

 _"Alright. I'll be in the living room. Safe. Very. Very. Very. Very. Very. Safe."_

 _Dean escaped to the living room before he was strangled by Renee._

 _"That soup tastes really good. You sure you don't want none, Pam?"_

 _"Nope. I'm fine."_

 _"Alrighty." Renee picked up the spoon off of the container of soup and opened the lid. She sat down on Dean's side of the bed and started to eat her soup. "I'm going to lie on Dean's side of the bed. Hehehehehe..."_

 _Pam lied down on the bed and chuckled to herself._

 _"Oh, Renee..."_

* * *

 _Pam gave Destinee a long kiss on her cheek then lifted the baby into the air._

 _"You are so cute!" she said. "So fat, too. Loop...loop...loop!" She stood Destinee up on her tiny feet in her lap and kissed her cheek again. "You're so cute...loop loop loop!"_

 _"SHIT! DAMMIT!" Dean yelled._

 _He had fallen off of the porch and fell smack on his ass. Pam and Renee rushed outside to see what had happened and started cracking up laughing,._

 _"Your father is clumsy," Pam said to Destinee._

 _"You okay?" Renee asked Dean, helping him up._

 _"I'm fine," he said. "I'm going to the damn garage." Dean stormed back to the garage, muttering to himself._

 _"Oh, Dean," Renee said. "Alright, time to make dinner." Renee walked up the stairs on the porch. "You know what? You're such a great aunt. You're very helpful and seeing you with the baby makes me very happy."_

 _"Aww, shucks. I just love my niece is all," Pam said._

 _"You're the best," Renee said. "You'll make a great mother."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"You're welcome."_

 _The two best friends gave each other a big hug._

 _"I love you, Pamela."_

 _"I love you, too, Renee."_


	92. Chapter 92

"When did you find out?" Renee asked.

"Just today," Pam said.

"You sure you want to be here at work today?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure. I'm just...a little nervous is all...excited really..."

"I'm glad you are. Have you told your boyfriend yet?"

"Moe? Nah. Not yet. I'm gonna surprise him when I get home."

"Moe?"

"Yeah, that's his middle name. I decided to start calling him that one day out of the blue and it's stuck ever since."

"Quite the name."

"Yes it is. Oh gosh...I hope he's...happy when I tell him..."

"He better be or I'll kick his ass."

Pam begin to laugh. She started laughing so hard that she begin to cry tears of laughter. But soon the tears of laughter turned into tears of sadness.

"But what if he gets upset...at me..."

Renee comforted her best friend by hugging her and kissing her on her forehead.

"Don't think that, Pam!" Renee said.

"But I do...Sami even told me I wouldn't make a good mother because I nag too much..."

"Stop it right now. Damn what Sami had said. You'll make a good mom and no, Moe better not be mad at you." She quickly got up to close the door to the backroom and sat back down next to Pam. "You hear me?"

Pam slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah."

"You sure you don't want to go home?"

"I'm sure. But I am hungry though. You got any yogurt?"

"Yup." Renee got up and took her yogurt out of the fridge, grabbed a plastic spoon out of the drawer, and gave it to Pam. She opened the yogurt for Pam and handed it to her.

"Thanks," Pam said, licking the cap. "You are the best. You are the greatest friend in the damn world!"

"I know I am. You've supported me through my tough times and good times so I'm going to support you. And I'll always have your back."

"I know you will. Is it bad that I want a very, very, very small wedding?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Okay. I'm not trying to copy you or anything but the beach does sound nice. Just a small wedding at the beach."

"That's a great idea. Nothing wrong with that."

"Long Beach was nice, where you guys got married."

"Where we got married was beautiful. See? Nothing to worry about! Everything will be fine."

"I hope so."

"Believe me, Moe will be excited."

"What if he's not?"

* * *

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!? GAH! I HAVE TO CALL MY FOLKS ASAP!" Moe yelled. "WHERE'S MY PHONE...AH...HERE IT IS!" He frantically called his parents on his cell phone. "MOM, DAD, YOU'RE GOING TO BE GRANDPARENTS! PAM IS PREGNANT! I KNOW! I KNNOOOWW! OKAY WELL GET OFF OF THE PHONE SO I CAN CALL EVERYONE ELSE, YEAH!? OKAY!"

Pam quickly whipped out her phone and texted Renee.

 _'Moe is freaking out with excitement. He just called his parents and told them the news then he told them to get off the phone so he can call everyone else! xD'_

 _'I told you that Moe would be excited! But you didn't believe me!"_

 _'I was just nervous is all. I'm lying here in my bed while he's pacing back and forth yapping on the phone. This will be going on for a long time seeing that he has a lot of damn cousins. Some of them live here in California.'_

 _'Welp, they'll probably come over and celebrate with ya! ;)'_

 _'I suppose. Well, I'm off to sleep. Feeling a bit drowsy. TTYL, hun! :)'_

 _'TTYL, toots! Love you and my little niece or nephew! 3'_

 _':)'_

 _':)'_

* * *

"I love this so much. Pam is going to have her first child!" Renee said.

"I'm very happy for her. I'm gonna make sure my little niece or nephew has the best just like I make sure our kids and Aaron have the best."

"Yeah. That and you'll feed the baby a large pepperoni pizza."

"Of course. The baby has to grow." Dean smiled and cuddled next to Renee. "I love cuddling next to you."

"I'm sure you do." Renee purposely stuck her butt out against Dean's groin. "Good thing you decided to spoon me."

"Renee...what are you doing...don't try to get me horny..." Dean said.

"Oh, I'm just stretchin'...trying to get relaxed..."

"Uh huh. You know, I've been thinking about the time you became pregnant with Destinee. I was excited but scared too. Part of me thought I wasn't going to be a good father. I did have my doubts."

"And they went away once you held Destinee in your arms, did they?"

"Yes. And when I held D.J. in my arms I reminded myself that I'm a good father."

"You definitely are."

"Yup. I know Moe is going to deal with a lot of mood swings and midnight cravings. Oh, I will definitely help him with that one."

"Of course you will. But let's face it, you do miss driving to Jack in the Box at like one in the morning for some curly fries!"

"With you threatening to choke me if I didn't? Yup, sure do!"

"It's a lovely memory. And now Destinee is finally riding her bike without training wheels on them."

"She's growing up so fast. Soon, she'll be starting school. Oh my."

"Crazy. Time just seemed to fly by."

"But it's been an amazing journey."

"And it'll only get better."

* * *

 **The next month:**

It was the first day of school for Destinee. She wondered how what kindergarten would be like and if she would draw some pretty pictures for her mommy and daddy but she was also a bit scared. Dean and Renee both took the day off from work for this very important occasion. Dean pulled up to the drop off lane in front of the school and unlocked the truck doors. Renee got out and opened Destinee's door, helping her out. Destinee put on her backpack and looked at the other children going into the building.

"You excited?" Renee asked Destinee.

"I am but I'm a little scared," Destinee said. "Will it be fun?"

"It'll be a great experience," Dean said, kneeling down beside Destinee. "You know how you were scared of riding your bike without the training wheels on?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Remember how happy and excited you were when you finally overcame your fear of riding without the training wheels? Remember when you told me later that night you were proud of yourself and you thanked me, Mommy, D.J., Blue, and Mitch for believing in you? Well, we believe in you now. You're a smart and pretty girl who's going to excel in school. Okay?"

Destinee nodded her head.

"Okay," Dean said. He gave Destinee a Eskimo kiss on her nose by rubbing his nose against hers. She giggled and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," Destinee said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Dean said.

Renee then gave Destinee a hug and a kiss.

"You'll do great," she said. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Mommy," Destinee said. "Oh, I almost forgot." Destinee climbed back into the truck to see goodbye to her brother. He looked up at his sister as she spoke to him. "I love you, too, D.J. Thank you for always believing in me. Big sister loves you. See ya!" Destinee gave D.J. a kiss on his forehead, making him smile and wave at his sister when she waved bye to him. She climbed back out of the truck and gave her parents hugs and kisses one more time.

"You ready?" Dean asked.

Destinee nodded her head.

"I'll let you and Mommy know how the day went," she said.

"Have fun," Renee said.

"And if anyone messes with you, you body slam them."

"Dean!"

"Okay, tell the teacher...then you body slam them."

"Oh, picture time real quick!"

Renee snapped some photos of Dean with Destinee then he snapped a few photos of Renee with Destinee. Dean took some photos of Destinee standing by herself as the big girl she has become. He stopped another parent and asked them if they could snap a picture of him, Renee, and Destinee. The parent smiled and took two photos of the family. After the photo se

Destinee giggled and started walking towards the entrance of the school.

"Bye Mommy and Daddy!" she said, waving back at them.

Renee and Dean both blew kisses and waved at Destinee as she walked into the school. Dean sighed and wiped a tear from his eye as tried to hold back more tears.

"Aww," Renee said. "It'll be alright."

Dean helped Renee back into the truck before getting in himself and driving off.

"I just can't believe how big she's gotten," he said. "Soon, we'll be sending D.J. off to kindergarten."

Renee rubbed Dean's shoulder.

"Yup," she said. "She'll be fine. Just fine."

Dean took Renee's hand and kissed it.

"I know she will."

Renee begin to wonder why they were on the freeway headed somewhere away from home. Dean got off an exit and pulled into a car dealership and parked the truck in a parking space for costumers.

"Time for you to get that minivan you've wanted," Dean said.

Renee gasped and smiled big at Dean.

"Yes!" she said.


	93. Chapter 93

"You gonna sit in the minivan forever or are you going to get out of it?" Dean asked Renee.

She had not got out of her minivan ever since she drove into the driveway. Her hands were glued to the steering wheel as she took another long look at her new vehicle.

"What did I do to deserve an awesome husband like you?" Renee said.

Dean folded his arms them on the window seal of the van and leaned against the door.

"Someone like you deserves the world. And I told you I was going to get you the minivan you wanted. Now, I know you are enjoying your van but I'm hungry...and so is little man in the back. "

"Oh!" Renee turned to look at D.J. who was staring back at her from his car seat. "Mommy is so sorry!"

Dean chuckled to himself as he opened Renee's door for her and helped her out. Renee got the baby out of the backseat and followed Dean into the house. She sat D.J.'s seat next to the door and took him out of it. D.J. grabbed at Renee's shirt and started to tug at it then placed a tiny hand on her breast.

"I'm sorry, honey, but Mommy doesn't have anymore milk in there for you," Renee said. D.J. frowned a little in disappointment. "Hey, don't get mad at me. You eat just like your father."

"Like father, like son," Dean said, feeding Blue. "I'm going to make some sandwiches. You want turkey or ham?"

"Turkey and ham."

"You got it."

Dean washed his hands in the kitchen sink and began to make the sandwiches. Renee turned on cartoons for the baby to watch, laid him down on the blanket, and took off his shorts and shoes so he could be comfortable in his onesie. Renee's cell phone went off when Pam began to call her. Renee quickly answered it and put it on speakerphone.

"Hello, darlin'," Renee said. "How are you?"

"Renee, I feel conflicted...I don't know why...but I feel like yelling at Moe...like, I have the energy to do so. It's insane." She let out a small burp over the phone. "Excuse me. Just drinking a lot of good apple juice..."

"I wouldn't yell at Moe if I were you. You need to relax."

"Hmm...who do I yell at then? My cousins? You don't understand, I need somebody to yell at!"

"You always tell me how your cousins get on your nerves, so yell at them for a while. But don't over do it."

"Okay. Okay, bye love you. Don't forget to call me to tell me about Destinee's first day of school. Tell Deano, Blue, D.J., and Mitch I said hi."

"D.J., Blue...and that damn Mitch said hi back," Renee said, rolling her eyes into the back of her head.

"Hello, Pam," Dean said, coming into the living room to give Renee her sandwich.

"Hi, Dean. Okay, I'm going to call you guys later. My cousins just arrived with the hot wings. Love you all. Finally, I can yell at you guys!..."

Renee chuckled to herself as she hung up her phone.

"Thank you," she said as she took the sandwich Dean made for her and a small bowl of apple sauce for D.J.

"You're welcome," he said. He placed two sodas on the coasters on the coffee table, and then started eating his sandwich.

"Funny how Pam just said her cousins arrived with the hot wings. I remember when I yelled at you for declining my offer of hot wings to you."

"Oh, that was a day."

"And the time I kicked you in the leg."

"Mmhmm. But there is one incident you left out. Remember when it was early in the morning and you were leaning next to me, calling my name, and when I didn't wake up you started to hit me as I was sleeping?"

"I did that!?"

"Yes!"

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Dean was asleep with his mouth open just a little. He was getting a good night's rest after a long day at work the previous day. The Epsom salt bath and a nice hot meal sure did the trick in helping Dean sleep. However, Renee was staring at her husband as he slept soundly. She pushed a strand of hair out of his face and ran the back of her fingers along his cheek. She leaned got down her knees and started talking to Dean._

 _"Dean...Dean...wake up..." Renee began to shake Dean. "Dean!" With the light from the moon shining through the blinds, she could see Dean's eyes were still closed. "Dean!"_

 _All she got in response was a slight snore from her husband. Fed up, she got back up and slapped Dean across his face. This surely woke him up as he looked around him to see exactly what the hell was going on._

 _"WHAT!?" he shrieked._

 _"Wake the fuck up! I'm hungry! I've been calling you for the past ten damn seconds! Get your big ass up, Dean!"_

 _"Renee, what are you going on about!?"_

 _Renee grabbed Dean by the collar of his t-shirt and managed to pull him out of bed, causing him to hit his head on his nightstand._

 _"GET UP! I AM HUNGRY!"_

 _"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH!"_

 _"DID YOU JUST RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!?"_

 _"Yes, because you're about to kick my ass. Okay...look...I'm getting up..." Dean finally got to his feet and looked at Renee._

 _"Finally. Get to the damn kitchen and make me a ham, egg, and cheese sandwich. Toasted dammit."_

 _"Please, don't raise your voice again. Destinee is asleep."_

 _Dean walked to the kitchen to make Renee's food for her before she tried to body slam him through the floor. Renee had watched him make the food before leaving the kitchen as he finished making the food and cleaned the dishes. Renee was sitting on the bed in her underwear and had her light on next to her. Dean handed her a plate with her food on it and a glass of apple juice. Renee snatched the apple juice out of Dean's hand and gulped it down. Small drops of apple juice fell to her chest and ran down her breasts that were exposed._

 _"Ah!" she said, sitting the glass on her nightstand. "You know...I've gotten comfortable in bed already. Ya know...sleeping in just my underwear is nice...I'm not hungry anymore. You can have that sandwich. Yup, you can eat it. Goodnight and bon appetit!"_

 _Renee turned off her light and fell back to sleep as if nothing happened. Dean sat down on his side of the bed and silently ate the sandwich that was supposed to be for Renee and shook his head._

* * *

 **Present:**

"Oh...I did do all of that, huh? Oh..."

"Yes, you did."

"I didn't know I hit you, though."

"You did."

"I'm sowey."

Dean chuckled.

"It's okay. Little Deano will be getting a bath tonight. I bought him a rubber duck. I think he'll like it."

Renee fed D.J. some more of his apple sauce.

"If he doesn't eat it first," she said. "His four little teeth are so cute. Two at the top, two at the bottom. It's perfect. He can bite your finger off!"

"Rude," Dean said.

Renee stuck her tongue out at Dean.

"How do you think Destinee is doing in school?" she asked.

"I hope she's enjoying herself," Dean asked.

"It was so cute today to see you cry while watching her walk into the school."

"I just couldn't help myself. I'm a proud papa."

"I know you are."

"I am. I'll take that." Dean took Renee's paper plate when she was finished with her sandwich.

"Oh, look in the small drawer by the oven on your way into the kitchen."

Dean threw away his and Renee's paper plates then opened the small drawer by the oven. It was an evenlope that said "Daddy" on it. Dean grabbed the envelope, closed the drawer, and opened the envelope to see what Destinee had written him.

 _'To Daddy,_

 _I'm a little nervous about starting kindergarten but I know it'll be fun. You and Mommy are still asleep as I write this but I'm up because I'm a little nervous so I can't sleep. But I know I can do it. I can probably teach my classmates about cars and building things like you've taught me. I won't be so nervous when I meet other classmates. I hope I have nice teachers, too. You and Mommy are always saying how proud you are of me and proud of the big girl I've become. I'm glad I can make you and Mommy proud of me. I'm proud of you guys, too. You and Mommy work hard everyday to make sure I have everything me, D.J., Blue, and Mitch have everything we want and need. Sometimes when I've left my room to get a snack very late at night sometimes, I've heard you tell Mommy you don't think you're a good father. Daddy, I don't want to ever hear you say that again. And I don't want Mommy to think that she's not a good Mommy either. You are the best Mommy and Daddy in the world. I'm very glad you met Mommy and told her that you love her because she loves you, too. Everyone loves you. I love you very much, Daddy. Don't you ever forget it._

 _Love, your big girl Destinee'_

Dean couldn't help but cry and cry. He sat down at the table and continued to cry like a baby. Renee quickly got up to see what was the matter.

"Dean..." she said. She looked at the letter on the table and saw why he was crying. She pulled up a chair next to Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Dean..."

D.J. frowned at the sight of his father crying. Even though Dean was crying tears of joy and not sadness, the baby didn't know any better. D.J. leaned forward in his mother's arms, extending his tiny arms out to his father. Dean took D.J. from Renee and sat him on top of the table. Renee quickly grabbed from kleenex out of the drawer and gave some to Dean.

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," Renee said. "She told me that she wanted you to keep that note safe."

Dean wiped his eyes then balled up his tissue.

"I will," he said.

D.J. cooed as reached for his father's face and grabbed his cheeks.

"Looks like somebody is showing you some love," Renee said. "You're a good father, Dean. If your own child doesn't want you to say that you don't think you are a good father, then dammit you're a good father."

"I am a good father, dammit!" He kissed D.J.'s cheek then hugged the baby. "I really cannot wait for you to see your new rubber duck."

Renee smiled and got up from the table.

"Oh, by the way, you need to cut the grass," she said.

"Ain't that a bitch..." Dean muttered to himself.

* * *

Destinee saw a black shiny Volkswagen minivan pull up to the entrance of her school. She ran to it when she saw her parents get out of the van.

"Hi, Mommy and Daddy!" she said.

Dean picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"'Ello!" he said. Him and Renee both gave Destinee a kiss on her cheek.

"Is this our new car?" Destinee asked.

"Yup, it is!" Renee said.

"Yay!"

Destinee climbed into the van, gave D.J. a kiss on his cheek, and sat down and buckled in her seatbelt. Once they were back in the car, Dean drove back home.

"So, how was your face day of school?" Dean asked.

"It was great! I met four new friends, my teacher is very nice, and I drew five pictures!"

"That's good," Dean said, looking into the rearview mirror. "Daddy is very proud of you."

Destinee giggled and smiled big at her father.

* * *

 **Later that night:**

Dean tucked Destinee into bed and plugged in her nightlight.

"Daddy, did you read my letter I wrote for you?"

"I sure did, honey." Dean sat on the edge of Destinee's bed and handed her her teddy bear. "I loved it. I started to cry while I read it and I really cried after I finished reading it."

"I'm glad you read it. You're not a bad person or a bad father. You're a great Daddy and I love you very much. Don't you forget it!" Destinee got up and hugged her father tightly. "Promise me you'll never forget it." She looked up at her father with her blue eyes that matched his.

Dean couldn't help but smile at his beautiful daughter.

"I promise," he said. "And promise me you'll never forget that I love you very much."

"I promise, Daddy!"

Him and Destinee gave each other an Ekismo kiss on the nose, another kiss on the cheek, and one more hug. Dean tucked Destinee back in bed then turned out her light, with the nightlight the only thing lighting up the room. He took one last look at Destinee sleeping soundly in bed.

"I love you very much, Destinee Renee Ambrose," he said.

He shut the Destinee's light off and headed towards his room.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Awwwwww!**


	94. Chapter 94

D.J. was once again using Blue as leverage as he stood up on his own two tiny feet. He still managed to walk and take small steps but didn't get up on his own feet on his own yet. He wasn't by himself, thankfully, as his mother was mopping the floor in the living room. However, he spotted an exposed electrical outlet and started to work toward an exposed outlet in the wall near the computer that was moved near the backdoor. His mother had became very preoccupied with a juice spill that was on the floor near the coffee table. She knew exactly who the culprit was and muttered "That damn, Dean Ambrose" under her breath. Blue, who had been lying near the t.v. watching D.J., quickly got up and trotted to the baby. When the baby reached his tiny hand towards the outlet, Blue gently knocked him down and made the baby fall on his butt. D.J. laughed as Blue begin to nudge him in the stomach with his nose. The baby laid on his back and started to laugh. Renee stopped mopping to go get the baby as she saw Blue looking at her with a straight expression. She realized that Blue stopped D.J. from hurting himself and quickly blocked the outlet. Renee gave Blue a treat for his good deed and patted him on the head.

"Thank you," she said.

Blue barked in excitement and wagged his tail.

* * *

Pam took a long hard look at herself in the mirror. Part of her still couldn't get over the fact that she was actually going to become a mother herself for the first time in her life. She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled in the mirror.

"I won't see you for another eight months but...I just want you to know that I love you...I want to be the best mommy in the entire universe...Daddy is very excited and can't wait to see you...neither can I. I love you." She pulled down her shirt that, shut off the light, and made herself a bowl of spinach.

She found herself eating a lot of it but didn't mind because it was delicious. And she had the cravings for it. She phoned Moe and ordered him to bring her back a chili cheese dog and onions and fries. Moe hurried back home in time to give Pam her food so that he wouldn't have to worry about sleeping with one eye open that night. Pam happily ate her food and thanked Moe by giving him one fry to eat.

Talk about true love.

* * *

By the time five rolled around, Renee had washed everyone's clothing, mopped every inch of the house, changed D.J.'s diaper more times than she could count, and was now lying on the couch waiting for the delivery of Chinese food. She heard the front door open and saw Dean walk in. He shut the door behind him, kicked off his shoes, and placed the keys on the coffee table. He picked up Renee's legs, sat down, and put her legs back over him.

"I just need five minutes," he said, leaning his head back against the couch.

"How was work?"

"I worked at the construction site for a couple of hours...then worked at the docks."

"Honey, don't you think you're overworking yourself a little?"

"It was just today. Just today."

"Do you plan on making the docks a part time job?"

"I was considering it. But eh. I just work there whenever Tom's uncle needs me."

"Well, at least you have work."

"I know." Dean looked over to Renee with a tired expression on his face. "But enough about me. How was your day?"

"Busy. D.J. was about to mess with the electrical socket so Blue gently knocked him down before he could."

"Oh, really?"

"Mmhmm."

"I sometimes forget the baby is walking now. He does get his good looks from his pops."

"Yeah. Sure. I ordered Chinese food. I'm not going to cook a damn thing tonight. I also got paper plates, forks, spoons, and knives. I don't even want to wash dishes."

"I have no energy but I want to pick D.J. up out of his crib right now...here goes..." Dean lifted Renee's legs up and placed them behind his back. He slowly got up and made his way to the baby's playpin and picked him up. "What's Destinee doing?"

"Just reading. You sure you're okay? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine, just fine. I'm going to go check on Destinee."

He didn't have to go to her room to check on her because she sped out of her room towards her father and hugged him.

"Hi!" she said.

"Hey. How was school?"

"Good! How was work?"

"Alright."

"I helped Mommy around the house when I got home. D.J. pooped a lot today."

"So I heard. Tell me, did he pee and poop on Mommy?"

"No."

"Drat."

"Shut up, Dean."

"I'm just messin'."

"I wanna hold D.J.!"

"Alright, just sit down in the chair with him."

Destinee sat down on the side of the couch across from Renee and held out her arms for her brother. Dean sat him down in her lap as Destinee held onto him tight.

"Was I this fat as a baby?"

"Yes, you were nice and plump! And I loved it!" Dean said.

Destinee pretended to snatch the baby's nose, making him laugh.

"Got your nose!" she said.

The delivery guy finally showed up with the food, causing everyone to hurry and get to the table in a slight frenzy. Dean finally got energy when he consumed rice and chicken, almost choking but kept eating.

"Dean...please so down..." Renee said. But she too was eating fast.

"Oh, hush up Miss I'm Eating Faster Than You!" Dean said.

Destinee herself was eating fast and didn't say a word. D.J. was the only one casually eating his baby food but was smearing some over his face.

After dinner, Destinee went into her parent's room and laid down between them.

"Can we watch cartoons?" she said.

"Sure thing," Dean said.

Destinee snuggled with her father as she watched t.v. Dean ran his fingers through his daughter's hair and smiled to himself.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Destinee walked into her father's hospital room and saw him lying in the bed asleep. Seeing her father with IV's in his arms and a heart monitor beeping next to him made her upset again._

 _"Why does Daddy have that thingy in his hand? What did they do to him?"_

 _"They had to fix your daddy's back. He'll be fine, trust me!" Renee said to Destinee._

 _She sat down in a chair and sat Destinee in her lap. But Destinee got back up and stood on her tip toes by Dean's bed to get a better look at him. She reached over the bar and grabbed Dean's index finger._

 _"Wake up soon, Daddy," she whispered._

 _Renee got up and picked up Destinee so that she could give her father a kiss on his forehead._

* * *

 **Present:**

The next day, Lisa, Renee, and Dean went to visit Pam after dropping Destinee, D.J., and Aaron off at Ella and Gerald's house. Pam had on green sweatpants with a matching large green tank top. She was sitting on the couch gobbling some spinach down and drinking a huge cup of soda.

"How are you guys?" Pam said.

"We're just fine. How are you?" Lisa asked.

"Satisfied now that I'm eating," Pam said.

"Oh, how I remember the cravings Renee used to have," Dean said.

"Remember, you definitely loved driving past two in the morning to get me some curly fries," Renee said.

"Or you would've chopped my dick off. I know. You almost tried to one time," Dean said. "Me and Lisa are gonna get the pizza. Don't rush off anywhere."

"We will," Renee joked.

Dean and Lisa left the house to go and pick up the food. Pam laid her head down on Renee's lap and closed her eyes as her friend stroked her jet black silky hair.

"You know...I was thinking earlier today...about how I'd be as a mother...my mom was so good to me so of course it rubbed off on me...but I mean, I've only babysat. I've never raised a child before in my entire life."

"You don't need to stress yourself out over whether or not you'll be a good mother. I've been telling you that you'll be a good mother for years. Remember how you helped me through my tough times when I had my abortion? How you always reminded me that I wasn't a bad person and that if I had another child I would make a good mother? You're going to make a good mother, dammit. And your baby, or babies, will love you. I remember you telling me you were thinking of starting a family with Sami and how you were sad when you begin to think you'd never have a family and children when you and Sami went through your own rough times. But now, you met someone who actually loves you. And you're going to start a family. Soon, you'll have gifts for your baby...and soon your baby, or babies, will be in your arms!"

Pam smiled to herself while she rubbed her stomach.

"I'm going to show my baby nothing but love," she said. "Or babies." Pam turned her head so that she was looking at Renee. "We both struck gold with our significant others."

"We did," Renee said. "Everything will be alright, babe."

"You are such a good friend..." Pam said.

Pam fell asleep in Renee's lap and began to snore a little. Renee got up and laid Pam's head on the pillow. Taking a blanket from the cabinet in the hallway, Renee placed it over Pam. Even though it was warm outside, the air condition was on and it was cool enough for anyone to run and get cozy under a blanket.

"I love you," Renee whispered to Pam as she kissed her best friend's forehead.

* * *

"Pass the cranberry sauce, please!"

Dean handed Pam some cranberry sauce on a plate and watched as she slapped it on her turkey. No one said anything to Pam and the huge Thanksgiving plate she had in front of her. She was feeding herself and her baby so of course she needed the food.

"You want some more apple juice?" Dean asked.

"Yes please," Pam said.

"You want another roll?" Moe asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Pam said, gulping down the apple juice Dean poured for her. "Who's to say?"

"I don't want to make the wrong move here. So I'm just gonna put a roll on your plate." Moe quickly grabbed a roll from the basket, put in on Pam's plate, and continued to eat.

Pam looked at the roll before dipping it in her mashed potatoes and gravy before eating it.

"Very delicious," she said.

Everyone was enjoying the sight of Pam happy and bright.

But they were definitely going to love the sight of her holding her baby for the first time in her arms.

Or babies.


	95. Chapter 95

Lisa was washing dishes when she heard her doorbell ring. She dried off her hands and went to see who was at the door.

"Hey," she said.

"Hello. How are you?" Jerry said.

"I'm good. Come on in, please."

"Thanks."

"Aaron, your father is here!"

"Coming!"

Jerry quickly glanced around Lisa's house and gave her a small smile.

"I'm glad you're doing well. I know I've said it before but I really am proud of you."

"Thanks." Lisa folded her arms then looked down at her feet. She didn't say anything for a few minutes as her and Jerry stood there in silence.

Jerry, sensing that she had something to say, finally spoke up.

"I know we haven't been together for a long time but I still know you like the back of my hand. There's something you want to say."

Lisa looked at Jerry and nodded.

"There is. I'm not trying to be mean or rude or anything but...I don't know how to say it...it's like you...still feel bad for what you did...like you could've did better...I appreciate the compliments...I just want you to remember that I have forgiven you. I don't hate you. I love you very much as a friend."

"I know you do. And I feel the same way. I love you as a friend, too."

Aaron came walking into the living room with his suitcase and his jacket.

"Ready to roll!" he said. He gave his mother a hug and kiss then walked out of the house.

"Love you," Jerry said, hugging Lisa.

"Love you, too," Lisa said, hugging him back.

Jerry gave Lisa a kiss on her forehead then headed out of the door. Lisa shut the front and screen door and locked them then went back to the kitchen to finish washing dishes. After that, she brushed her teeth, took a shower, then slipped on a jumpsuit.

* * *

Renee and Pam came over later that night to have a sleepover with Lisa. Since Jim was out of town for a few days, Lisa took this opportunity to have a girls only sleepover.

"I'm almost five months...and I feel so big..." Pam said.

"Aww," Lisa said. She rubbed Pam's stomach and gently patted it. "Is Moe feeding you a lot? He better be."

"He is." Pam shifted against the pillows she was leaning on a little. She munched on two bags of Doritos and drunk a bottle of Pepsi.

"Want me to get you anything else?" Renee asked.

"A bottle of water please and thank you," Pam said.

"Comin' right up. Lisa, you want anything?"

"Nope."

"Man, you should just like your brother."

Renee hurried to the kitchen to grab some water bottles from the fridge.

"Renee is such a good person," Pam said. "You are, too. Everyone is. Showing so much love to me."

"We want everything to go smoothly for you," Lisa said.

"I hope so. I keep the picture of my first sonogram in my purse." Pam dug inside of it and pulled out the picture of her baby. She started to cry when she saw it. "Oh..."

Lisa paused the movie they were watching and comforted her. Renee came back into the room to find Lisa hugging Pam as she cried and sat on the bed to comfort her friend as well.

"It's alright," Renee said.

"I just...can't believe it...I really can't..." Pam said. "My first baby..."

"When you're holding your child in your arms, you'll be filled with joy all over again," Lisa said.

"I know, I know," Pam said. "Were you this emotional when you found out you was pregnant with Aaron?"

"I was ecstatic, even Jim was, surprisingly. And Dean was so happy that he was going to become an uncle. When Aaron was born, Dean used to show Aaron off to the entire world. There was times when Dean didn't want to give Aaron back to me so I had to just let Dean take good care of him."

"This little bun in the oven is going to make everyone go crazy," Renee said.

"My mom and dad are happy. They're going to come visit me soon and they'll be back for the baby shower."

"That's good," Lisa said. "Man, I wish I could see little Pam right now."

"Me too," Pam said. Her eyelids begin to get heavy and no matter how hard she tried to fight her sleep, she was out like a light bulb.

Renee and Lisa made sure she was extra comfortable in the bed before giving giving her a goodnight kiss on her forehead and whispering goodnight to her then leaving the room.

* * *

 **Two and a half months later:**

Pam and Moe were holding each other's hands tightly as the doctor was focused on finding out the sex of the baby on the screen. It was the moment they had been waiting for for a long time. Pam couldn't help but smile the entire time as she waited and waited.

"Aha! Here we go...well, soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Turner, you guys are having a little girl!" the doctor said. "Congrats!"

"Oh my goodness..." Moe said. "A girl!"

Pam smiled at Moe.

"Now we can pick out a name," she said.

"Yes we definitely can pick out a name now," Moe said.

The doctor cleaned up Pam's stomach then washed her hands. She shook Moe and Pam's hands and congratulated them again.

"Congratulations and the best of luck to you, too!" she said.

"Thank you," Moe and Pam said.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day."

"You too," they said.

Pam was cutting up carrots and putting them into the pot of beef stew she was making on the stove. All of a sudden, the baby kicked Pam, causing her to slam down the knife and the half cut carrot she had in her hand back onto the cutting board.

"SHIT!" she yelped out loud.

Moe stopped cleaning in the dining room and rushed into the kitchen.

"What's the matter!?" he said.

"The baby just kicked the shit out of me...I'm in so much pain...oh..."

"Pam, sit down and let me continue cooking dinner." Moe started to help her to the chair at the kitchen table but was stopped when Pam grabbed his head and started to squeeze it tightly. "AH!"

Pam gritted her teeth and glared at Moe as he slowly fell to his knees.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you...we are never having sex again...you are not sticking your dick into me ever again...I don't care how good it feels to have sex! Fuckhead!"

She let go of Moe then resume cooking dinner as if nothing happened.

"...Ow..." Moe moaned.

"Oh get the hell up Before I slap the brown off of you, damn," Pam said.

"Yes, ma'am..." Moe said.

"Punk ass," Pam muttered as she resume cutting up the carrots. "Oh damn, I forgot to call my best friends and tell them about the great news." Pam sat the knife down and picked up her phone off of the counter to call everyone and tell them the wonderful news about the baby. "Hey, Renee! Guess what!?..." Pam picked up the knife and began cutting the carrots into the pot again as she continued to talk on the phone.

* * *

"I almost fogot...Happy Valentine's Day, grandmama and grandpapa!" Destinee said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetie!" Ella said.

"What's that you drew?" Gerald asked.

"Two big hearts. See? To grandmama and grandpapa!" she said.

"We love it. I'm going to put it on the fridge right now," Gerald said. He went to the kitchen to pin the pictures to the fridge then came back into the room.

"So, how are things with you guys?" Ella asked, sitting Destinee in her lap.

"Everything is good. Dean forgets things as usual of course," Renee said to Ella.

"I don't forget _everything_ ," Dean said.

"You forget enough!" Renee said.

Ella cracked up at her son and daughter-in-law.

"Don't be forgetful like your father," Ella said to Destinee.

Destinee giggled.

"I won't!" she said. "Even though he forgets some things, he's the best daddy in the entire world! Mommy is the best mommy in the entire world! I love everyone!"

"You have a heart of gold," Ella said.

"A big heart of gold!" Destinee said.

"She gets it from me," Dean said.

"I'm sure," Renee said.

"You guys are hilarious. Well, I know you guys want to head back home right now so we won't keep you waiting," Gerald said. "Don't forget your leftovers."

"It was nice having dinner with you guys. And yeah, Dean, don't forget the leftovers!" Renee said, getting up from the couch and picking up the car seat carrier. D.J. had fallen asleep and was drooling from his mouth.

Dean squinted his eyes at Renee as he stood up.

"You're somethin' else, you know that?"

"I know."

"This means they're going to wrestle each other and Mommy is going to kick Daddy in his face," Destinee told her grandparents as she slid off of her grandma's lap.

"Oh," Gerald said, standing up with Ella. "Does that happen often?"

"Yup," Destinee said.

Renee nodded her head as Dean rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **At the house:**

Renee jumped on Dean's back as he was lying face up on the bed.

"Ow!" he said.

"What!? That hurt!?" Renee said.

Dean picked Renee up and body slammed her onto the bed and pinned her arms above her head, hovering over her.

"You've been a naughty girl," he said.

"I know I have," Renee said. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

Dean kissed Renee's chin softly a few times then smiled.

"Some things," he said.

"MOOOOOMMY, DAAAAADDY, I NEED HELP WITH MY TOOTH!" Destinee yelled from her bathroom.

Renee and Dean almost hurt themselves trying to get to Destinee's bathroom. Dean ended up tripping over Blue when the dog ran down the hall and ran between his legs, causing him to fall and hit the wall.

"Dammit, Blue!"

"Woof!" Blue said, proud of himself.

Dean got back up and walked into the bathroom.

"See!?" Destinee said. She wiggled one of her bottom teeth on the right side of her mouth. "It hurts and I want it out!"

"Want me to take it out?" Dean asked.

"It doesn't matter if it's you or Mommy, I just want my tooth out!" Destinee said.

"Open your mouth," Dean said. When Destinee opened her mouth, he wiggled her tooth for a bit and got it more loose. "Ready?"

Destinee nodded her head slightly.

Dean twisted the tooth and took it out of her mouth.

"Viola," he said.

"Yay!" Destinee said.

Dean reached into his pocket, pulled out a twenty dollar bill, and gave it to Destinee. He didn't want to make Destinee put the tooth under her pillow and go to sleep waiting for her cash.

"You can buy yourself all of the toys, books, and clothes in the world," he said.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Destinee said, hugging her father. "But what if I want to buy you and Mommy something?"

"Thank you but we want you to enjoy your money," Dean said.

"You _can_ buy your father some memory for his brain," Renee quipped.

Destinee giggled.

"See? I _can_ buy you something!" she said.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Dean said, ruffling her hair. "Let's go eat some leftovers. I know we just ate but I'm hungry again."

"Okay..." Renee said.

She pushed Dean out of the way, grabbed Destinee's hand, and ran out of the bathroom.

"We're going to devour the chicken casserole first!" she said.

"Come get us, Daddy!"

As soon as Dean ran out of the bathroom, he fell once again due to Blue jumping between his legs.


	96. Chapter 96

Renee whizzed down the street on her moped, enjoying the wonderful breeze outside. She had went to the grocery store to pick up some vegetables and she was headed back home. She turned and zoomed into the driveway, pressing the button on the garage key to open it. Parking the moped in the garage, turned it off, got up, and closed the garage door. She placed her helmet on the bike, got the groceries out of her compartment, and went into the house.

Dean was lying on the couch with the baby. He looked up when he saw Renee go into the kitchen.

"Do you know where the thermameter is?" he asked.

"It's right here in the drawer. What's wrong?"

"I think the baby has a fever. He's very warm, plus he's been moody and crying all day. I just took off his shirt and pants."

"Oh dear."

Renee grabbed the thermameter out of the drawer and went to give it to Dean. He turned it on and put it under the baby's arm. After hearing a beep go off, Dean checked it.

"100 degrees," Dean said. "Hmm...think we should take him to the doctor tomorrow if it gets worse?"

D.J. sneezed twice onto his father's bare chest and looked up at him.

"Maybe. Has he been sneezing all day?"

"No, just now. Thank you, son."

D.J. frowned and laid her head back down on his father's chest and fell asleep.

"Aww. Now I want to make a doctor's appointment."

"If it gets worse, then we'll take him to the doctor."

"Alright. Did you do the laundry?"

"I think so."

"Okay, do you _remember_ doing the laundry?"

"I think so."

"Dammit, Dean, do you KNOW so?"

"I think so."

Renee placed her hands on her hips and gave Dean a blank stare. He grinned back at her and raised his eyebrows multiple times.

"Smart ass," Renee said.

"You know you love me," Dean said.

"Yeah, I'd love to kick your ass," Renee said. Renee noticed something dark stuck in Dean's teeth and squinted her eyes. "You got something in your teeth. What is that?"

"Tobacco."

"What!?"

"Relax."

"No, I'm not going to relax! I don't like it when you use tobacco products and shit!" Renee took the baby from Dean and placed him in his bassinet.

"Calm down, Renee."

"I'm not going to calm down, how long have you been using it?"

"I just chewed some earlier."

"Hell, did you even kiss your own son after you chewed!?"

"No."

"Good!"

"Can you relax?" Dean got up and scratched his head.

"No, I can't relax. You know how I feel about you smoking and using tobacco products."

"Yes, I know. It was just today. Please, calm down."

"I don't want to see a can of that crap around the house."

"You won't."

Renee went to the kitchen to start cooking dinner. Dean came in and wrapped his arms around her waist, held onto her tight, and placed his chin on her head.

"Don't stay mad at me," he said.

"I'm not. Just don't like that stuff," Renee said. "What if Destinee were to find that stuff around the house or a pack of cigarettes?"

"I'd make sure it was all hidden away."

"It doesn't need to be in your possession at all. I just want you to be healthy is all."

"I understand."

"On a happier note, I enjoyed riding my moped again."

"I love watching you speed down the street on that thing. Money will invested."

"Of course it is."

"I can picture Destinee on one of those things."

"Yup. And she runs you smooth the fuck over whenever you stick a cigarette and other tobacco shit in your mouth."

Dean quickly went to the room and came back with some tobacco. He threw it in the trash can and pointed to it.

"Never again. Now that the tobacco is gone, are you going to get off of my case?"

Renee smiled from ear to ear.

"Yes, I will. That's a sight I've been wanting to see. How's your back?"

"It's alright. I'm going to take a nice hot bath and lie down."

"Is Destinee awake?"

"Nope, she's taking a nap."

"I talked to Pam today. She told me she tried to body slam Moe. She almost had him."

"I will never forget how strong you were when you were pregnant. And mean."

"Oh, I know I was mean. But strong?" Renee dumped the carrots into the chicken soup then started cutting up the onions.

"Yes! Even though you're five foot five, you have had some crazy strength. Even grabbing my hand and damn near breaking it whenever the babies would kick you in the stomach."

"Now, your big ass shouldn't have been hurt by it!"

Dean put his hands on his hips and turned his head to the side.

"Now I beg to differ!"

"You're funny!"

Renee and Dean argued with each while cooking dinner and setting the table. They stopped arguing when Renee saw a spider crawling on the wall and literally jumped on Dean's back, ordering him to kill the spider.

"Boy, for someone talking a whole lotta shit earlier, you sure is scary as fuck," Dean quipped.

"Hush up and kill that damn spider before I beat your ass," Renee snarled.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Dean said. "You gotta get off of my back please." Dean freely killed the spider then got a bright idea. He chased Renee around the house with the dead spider.

Renee hopped on the couch and scratched Dean's bare chest as she tried to defend herself.

"Ho ho, that doesn't hurt me!" Dean said.

"Get away from me you fuckhead!" Renee said.

"Language!"

"Deano, I'm warning you!"

Pam stared at Moe as he made her two turkey and cheese sandwiches in the kitchen.

* * *

 **The next day:**

"I'm hurrying!" Moe said.

"No, take your time," Pam said. "No rush."

"I feel like you _are_ rushing me!" he said.

"See you may THINK I'm rushing you when I'm not. But it was nice if you would just hurry the hell up."

"My goodness...the baby needs to get here soon..." Moe said.

"What did you say!?"

"Nothing!"

Moe was oh so relieved when he heard the doorbell rang and invited everyone into the house. Soon, a corner of the living room was stocked with what seemed like hundreds of gifts from everyone. From Dean and Renee, they bought a crib for the baby and a pair of overalls that Destinee picked out. From Ella and Gerald, pacifiers and three different pairs of shoes. From Jim, Lisa, and Aaron they bought the baby some more clothes and stuffed animals for her to decorate her room with. From Nancy and Hank, two sewn blue blankets for the baby with the baby's name on it to get wrapped in. One is for the day when the baby will finally be able to come home after being released from the hospital. There was a knock on the door again and this time Pam went to answer it. She gasped when she opened the door to see who it was.

"Hi, Pamela," her mother Cecilia said.

"Mom!" Pam said.

She hugged her mother tightly and started to cry.

"Oh...don't cry, honey. Mama is here," she said.

"I'm crying tears of joy. How come you didn't tell me you were on your way here?"

"I wanted to surprise you. I know I told you I was flying in today but I decided to surprise you right at your home. I booked it here in my rental."

Pam looked at her mother again and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're here," Pam said.

"Me, too," her mother said.

* * *

 **Later that night:**

Cecilia and Pam were sitting on the living room couch spending some mother daughter time together. Cecilia was combing Pam's soft hair gently while humming a lullaby. It was a lullaby she would always sing whenever she combed her daughter's hair, even when she was a child. Cecilia was happy to finally be with her daughter again.

"How have you been?" her mother asked.

"I've been great. Tired. Moody. Hungry. All of the above. But overall I've been great."

"I'm glad your cousins have been looking out after you and I'm glad your friends have been doing the same too. Dean is a nice guy and everything, but how can you forget so much stuff? I know Renee has a fun time reminding him of everything."

Pam chuckled.

"Yes, she does."

"I know you don't want me asking but whatever happened to that Sami guy you were with?"

"I broke up with him long ago. He's a backstabber, a liar, a thief, untrustworthy, and dishonest. That man needs help."

"I'm glad that you moved on from him and met Moe. I wanted to kill that damn Sami myself."

"You don't have to worry about him anymore." Pam placed a hand over her stomach as the baby kicked her. "Moe is a good man."

"Good. If I see that man, I'm gonna beat his ass myself. But, you've met Moe and he's nice. Just don't tear his are off when he makes you sandwiches, okay?"

"Okay. I can't keep that promise but I'll try."

Cecilia chuckled to herself.

"Anyways, what have you decided to name the baby?"

"Adelina. A-D-E-L-I-N-A. I was skimming through a name book at the baby store the other day and randomly came across that name. Adelyn Marie."

"Very beautiful name. Can't wait to see my first grandbaby."

"She'll be a beam of light in our lives. I can't believe it, Mama. I'm actually going to become a mother!"

"I'm so proud of you!"

Cecilia and Pam hugged each other tightly and continued to talk with each other for the rest of the night.

Moe, who had listened in on some of the conversation in the hallway, smiled and went back into the room to lie down.


	97. Chapter 97

Loud country music was blasting through Dean's earphones as he chopped wood in the backyard. Renee had glanced out of the back door to watch Dean sweat in the sun. It was nice and warm outside, the temperature being 79 degrees. Oh how Dean looked so good to Renee. She placed her hand on the window as she watched him chop the wood piece after piece after piece. She almost jumped out of her skin when Destinee tapped her leg.

"Mommy, where's my grilled cheese sandwich?"

"Oh!" Renee hurried to the kitchen to cut the stove off. She put the sandwich on a plate and put it on the table then smiled at Destinee. "Right there."

Destinee sat down at the table and begin to eat her sandwich as her mother poured her a glass of soda and sat it down next to her plate.

"Thank you, Mommy!" Destinee said.

"You're welcome, dear."

"Mommy, why were you watching Daddy cut the wood?"

"I just wanted to see if he was alright is all."

"He looked alright to me. But you looked like you want to kiss Daddy. All that smoochie stuff!"

"A smooch on the cheek saying good job wouldn't hurt."

Destinee looked up as Dean walked in through the door.

"Daddy, Mommy wants to give you a smooch!"

Dean took his earphones out of his ear when he saw Destinee talking to him.

"What was that, sweetie?" Dean said.

"I said Mommy wants to give you a smooch!" Destinee said.

"Oh really?" Dean said.

"Yes!"

Renee rolled her eyes as she walked past Dean to check on the baby in his room. She felt Dean lightly slap her on the ass and turned her head to grin at Dean. He winked at her as he followed her down the hallway.

He pulled her to the side and gently pinned her to the wall.

"You want some smooches, huh?"

"Maybe..."

Dean kissed Renee's cheek then stopped.

"I would continue but we need to check on D.J."

"I know. I almost forgot."

Dean quickly got a towel to wipe off with then joined Renee in the nursery. She had checked the baby's temperature and bit her bottom lip.

"It's 101."

"Just keep giving him the medicine like the doctor said. He'll get over this soon."

D.J. began to move around then woke up out of his sleep. He started crying right away and held out his arms for his mother and father. Renee picked him up and patted him on the back.

"Hey, little man," Dean said. "Your first fever, I know. It's rough. You'll be okay." He decided to sing to the baby to calm him down. "I got the Pineapple Blues..."

D.J. stopped crying and looked at his father with eyes full of tears that ran down his face for the last time.

"You may have a fever and of course you have fever blues...but still, you got the Pineapple Blues..."

"Pineapple Blues..."

D.J. look turned his head to look at his mother in her face when she sang that.

"Pineapple Blues!" Destinee said.

Renee took D.J. to her room and laid him down on his blanket on the bed. Everyone continued to sing to him as he looked at everyone in awe.

"You got the Pineapple Blues," Renee, Dean, and Destinee sang.

Blue pushed open the door with his head as he walked in and laid down next to the bed.

"You got the Pineapple Blues...a fever ain't gonna take that away from you...you got the Pineapple Blues!" D.J. smiled when Dean pinched his toes and kept singing. Everyone kept getting louder and louder as they song "You got the Pineapple Blues! Oh, D.J. you got the Pineapple Blues!"

Dean leaned near D.J.s face as he closed the song out with a solo.

"Oh, my sweet boy, Dean Ambrose, Junior...you may have a fever...but that ain't gone take away...your Pineapple Blues..." Dean kissed his son's cheek and smiled at him. "I love you..."

D.J. cooed as he touched his father's face with his tiny hand. Dean kissed his soft hand and let the baby squeezed his lips and yank on them.

"For someone to be sick he sure has a lot of energy," Renee said.

"Mmhmm."

"Can I read D.J. a story?"

"Sure."

Renee laid the baby between her and Destinee and got comfortable in the bed. Dean quickly went into the bathroom to change his shirt then came back out.

"The story I'm going to read is The Go, Goose, Go. I hope you like it, D.J. and hopefully this makes you feel better!" Destinee said. She opened her book and started to read her little brother. "Go, Goose, Go, said everybody..."

Renee and Dean smiled at each other as they watched Destinee read to her little brother. They loved seeing Destinee read to her brother and watched the baby look up at his sister with a huge smile on his face. Renee whipped out her phone to record everything going on.

After Destinee finished reading to D.J., she kissed him on his forehead and smiled at him.

"You're very warm. I hope you feel better. I love you, D.J.!"

"Luh you..." D.J. said.

"His first words! Ah!" Renee said. She kissed the baby's forehead and looked at Dean. "His first words finally!"

Dean smiled as he reached over Renee and pinched D.J.'s toes.

"My little man is growing up," he said.

"Yes, he is," Renee said.

* * *

Pam downed her second cup of milk as she ate a bag of potato chips. Her mother gave her a glass of water to drink and some grapes.

"I know you're enjoying your junk but I believe you should have some healthy snacks," Cecilia said.

"Thanks, Ma."

"You're welcome." Cecilia laid down next to her daughter. "Moe is cooking up a storm in there."

"He is."

"Did you threaten him as I went to the store?"

"Nope. I promise, Mama."

"I'll take your word for it. Just this once."

"Aw, thank you."

"You're welcome. How're you feeling?"

"Hungry again. I hope Moe finish those steaks soon."

It was as if Moe heard her because he waltzed into the room with two big plates on a tray. He sat it down on the bed and smiled.

"Salisbury steak with mashed potatoes and gravy with some steamed broccoli. Cooked to perfection for the two lovely ladies."

"Smells good. You should come eat with us in here."

"No, it's alright. I'm not that hungry. Just wanted to make sure that you two ate."

"Smells very good, indeed," Pam said.

Moe handed the ladies their forks and knives. He watched eagerly as Cecilia and Pamela ate their food and nodded their heads in approval.

"This is really good, Moe," Cecilia said.

"Thank you," he said. "I'll go get you guys some water."

* * *

Cecilia helped Moe with the dishes after dinner and helped him clean up the kitchen.

"You know, I'm glad Pam met you. She's more happy and she's going to start a family with you. I'm happy. Very happy."

"Aww. Thanks, Mom. I'm glad I could make your daughter happy. I'm nervous about becoming a dad but I'm also excited."

"It's okay to be both nervous and excited. I have absolutely no doubt you'll be a great father to your child and a great husband to my father."

"I hope so. I just...I just want to do my best. Do the best I can as a father and husband. Pam already went through a lot with that Sami guy. I want to show her that I really care about her."

"Well, I can finish cleaning up the kitchen. You go to your room, lie down next to Pamela, and hold her tight. Tell her and the baby you love them like you've been doing. Your actions alone say enough."

And Moe did just that.

He went straight to the room, got under the covers, and held Pam close.

"Hm?" Pam said. "Moe?" She was half-asleep as she spoke.

"Yeah, honey. It's me. I just want you to know that I love you." He placed his hand on Pam's stomach and leaned close to it. "And I love you, too, Adelina Marie. Mommy and Daddy can't wait to see you." Moe kissed Pam's stomach then kissed her on the lips. "Goodnight, honey. I love you."

"I love you too and so does the baby. Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight."


	98. Chapter 98

Renee and Pam were sitting in the chairs on the front porch enjoying a glass of lemonade with each other. Dean and Moe had gone to the store to pick up some food for dinner.

"D.J. said his first words yesterday," Renee said to Pam. Renee handed Pam her phone to let her see the video she taped yesterday.

"Aww, I love this so damn much!" Pam said.

"I know!" Renee said.

"Aww, my little nephew is growing up so fast."

"Soon your baby will be telling you she loves you."

"Yup." Pam took a long gulp of her lemonade then rubbed and patted her stomach. "Soon!"

"Yes!"

"Renee, where did you get that dress from? You look sexy as hell in that dress, girl!"

Renee was wearing a green summer dress with orange and green floral designs on it.

"You know what...I forget!" she said.

"Your husband's forgetfulness is rubbing off on you!"

"Oh, shut up, hehe. How are you feeling?"

"Hungry. But other than that, I'm alright. Just wish Moe would hurry back with the food. Imma beat his ass."

"You should wait until after dinner. Dinner is going to be very good tonight. Steak and shrimp, remember that."

"You're right. After we eat the delicious dinner, then Imma beat Moe's ass."

"Alright then."

"You should beat Dean's ass, too."

"I'll do that. I will beat Dean's ass. We will beat our men's asses together!"

"Together!"

Destinee had woken up from her nap and came outside to find her mother on the porch.

"Hi, Auntie Pam," she said.

"Hi, sweetie!"

Destinee gave her aunt a big hug and a kiss on her cheek then kissed her stomach.

"Hi, Adelina!" she said. She then crawled into her mother's lap and wrapped her mother's arms around her. "Hi, Mommy!"

"Hi, there. Have a nice nap?"

"Mmhmm!" Destinee said, nodding her head. "Oh, D.J. is still sleeping. I checked on him. Mommy, where's Daddy?"

"He went to the store to get some food with Uncle Moe. He'll be back."

"Oh, okay. I hope he brings me back some candy."

"I did tell your father to get you some candy so let's hope he didn't forget it."

"Daddy is so forgetful. He's funny!"

Pam smiled as she looked at Destinee. She couldn't wait to see her own daughter blossom into a bring little girl like her niece.

* * *

 **Two months later:**

Pam looked at Moe sleep, waiting for him to finally get up. He awoke to find Pam staring at him with tears flowing down her eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting up in bed and hugging her.

Pam turned to stare Moe in his face.

"...I'm hungry..."

"Okay, I'll make you something to eat."

Pam grabbed Moe's hand and squeezed it hard.

"Why did you take so damn long to wake up!?" she said.

"I'm sorry! I'll wake up earlier next time!" Moe said.

"I ate eggs, bacon, and a bagel with cream cheese an hour ago and I'm hungry again!"

"I'll go make you some pancakes..."

Pam got out of bed to take a bath. Turning on the water, she poured some bubble bath into the tub and got undressed. She slowly sat down in the tub then turned off the water. Lying back, she placed one hand on her stomach and closed her eyes. Pam couldn't help but think about holding her baby in her arms. She knew childbirth was going to be a huge obstacle but it would be worth it in the end. For the first time in her life, she was content. Especially in her tub.

Cecilia knocked on the door to see if anyone was in the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Pam said, opening her eyes.

"Oh, you're in here. I'm going to use the bathroom in your room if that's alright?" her mother asked.

"Sure."

Pam sat back up and washed herself up then hopped out of the tub. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, then went to her room to get ready. The smell of food guided her to the kitchen table and she sat down content that she finally got her pancakes.

"Thank you," she said to Moe.

"You're welcome," he said. "Are they good?"

"Mmmhmmm!" Pam said.

Cecilia walked in and poured herself a cup of coffee. Moe was at the sink washing the dishes and cleaning the stove and counter.

"Morning, Mom," he said.

"Morning, Moe. Morning, Pam."

Pam dropped her fork and knife on her plate as she slowly got up.

"Pam, what's wrong?" Moe asked.

Pam looked at her mother and boyfriend with a small smile.

"I-I th-think...my water just broke..."

* * *

"How far along are your contractions!?" Moe asked Pam.

"Feels like...two minutes..." Pam said. "Oh..."

"Hang in there, Pamela," Cecilia said.

She was doing everything she could to keep Pam as calm as possible while remaining calm herself. She was finally going to see her first grandchild, a day that she had been waiting for for a long time. Moe almost hit someone trying to maneuver his way into the hospital parking out. He parked the car, jumped out, and helped Pam get out. Him and Cecilia helped Pam into the hospital as they walked up to the receptionist desk.

"My girlfriend is having a baby!" Moe said.

The receptionist quickly called nurses over and they took over the situation. They sat Pam down in a wheelchair and wheeled her to the delivery room.

Pam tried to remain calm as she was dressed in a gown and laid down in the bed. The doctor's put IV's in her arm and all got ready for the delivery.

Poor Pam was in labor for five hours delivering her baby. The pain was excruciating for Pam as she screamed out multiple times and even threatened to end Moe after the baby was born. Cecilia wiped the sweat off of Pam's forehead as she comforted her daughter who was crying uncontrollably.

"It'll be alright. Just keep pushing. Me and Moe are right here beside you," she said.

"It hurts, Mommy..."

"You'll get through this. Push again."

Pam took a deep breath and kept pushing until the doctors told her that they were seeing the head of the baby. Moe took a look and almost passed out as he went right back to Pam's side.

"You're doing great, babe," Moe said.

Pam kept pushing and pushing until she finally saw the doctors holding her baby. Moe cut the umbilical cord and watched as the doctors cleaned up the baby.

"8 pounds...9 ounces..." the doctor said.

The baby was screeching at the top of her lungs as she was handed over to her parents. The doctor placed the baby in Pam's arms and she held her baby for the first time.

"Hi there, Adelina Marie," she said.

She continued to cry as she kissed the baby's forehead. Adelina stopped crying and opened her eyes to look at her parents and grandma.

"Hi," Cecilia said. "You're so pretty."

Moe leaned down to kiss the top of the baby's forehead as well. He ran his fingers through the baby's soft black hair.

"Daddy is happy to finally meet you, Adelina," Moe said. He kissed Pam's forehead and leaned his head against hers. "She's finally here."

"I know," Pam said. "Who would've thought we would become parents?"

"I'm so proud of you two. I really am."

"Thanks, Mom. Thanks for everything. And thank you, too, Moe. Thanks for putting up with me."

"It was worth it," Moe said.

Both Moe and Cecilia gave Pam a kiss on her cheeks.

* * *

Renee knocked on the door of the delivery room, eager to see Pam. Moe opened the door and let her, Dean, and Destinee in.

"Congratulations!" Renee said to Moe.

"Congrats," Dean said.

"Thank you guys," Moe said. He gave both Dean and Renee a hug then gave Destinee a big hug.

"Congratulations, Uncle Moe!" Destinee said.

"Thank you, honey!" Moe said.

Pam smiled as her best friend came over to give her a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Congratulations, Pammy!" Renee said.

"Thank you," Pam said. "I'm so exhausted...yet happy."

"I know. You look very exhausted. But...I see little Miss Adelina Marie is finally here!"

"She is. She just fell asleep."

Renee greeted Cecilia as Dean gave Pam a hug.

"Congratulations. I'm very happy for you," he said.

"Thank you," Pam said.

"Congratulations, Auntie Pam!" Destinee said. Dean helped her up so that she could give her aunt a kiss and a hug.

"Thank you, darlin'," she said.

"Let's go see your new cousin," Dean said.

Renee, Dean, and Destinee all watched as Adelina slept soundly, wrapped up warm in her blanket. D.J., who was in his baby carrier, turned his head and looked down at his cousin sleeping. He smiled and looked back at his father.

"That's your cousin," Dean said. "You guys are going to get along just fine."


	99. Chapter 99

Pam looked down at her newborn with a big smile on her face. Adelina was staring up at her mother with wide eyes that were wide and alert, her tiny hands clinched in tiny fists.

"Who you gonna fight, hmm?" Pam asked. Pam sat up and pulled her hospital gown off of her breast and guided the baby towards her nipple. The baby rested her hand on her mother's breast as she was breastfed.

Pam's mother walked into the room and silently closed the door so that she wouldn't wake Moe up.

"I got you some breakfast," Cecilia said. "Oatmeal with blueberries and cinnamon sprinkled on top and a hash brown with orange juice."

"Thank you," Pam said.

"You're welcome. How're you feeling?"

"Tired but I'm okay. She just woke up so now I'm feeding her."

"I can't get over how cute she is. She's a gift to us...especially you."

"I know." Pam finished breastfeeding the baby and rocked her back to sleep then ate her breakfast. She heard a knock on the door and saw Renee and Dean with Lisa and Jim walk in with the kids.

"Hi, Pam," Aaron said.

"Hey!" Pam said.

Aaron hugged his aunt and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay. Tired. Want to see your cousin?"

"Yes!"

Lisa and Jim gave Pam and her mother each a big hug.

"Congrats!" Lisa said.

"Thank you!" Pam said.

Lisa, Jim, and Aaron went to see Adelina who was sleeping very soundly in her bed.

"She's so cute and tiny," Lisa said.

"Did you just breastfeed her?" Renee asked Pam.

"Yeah, I did."

"How did it go this time?"

"Better. She actually ate with no problem."

"That's good. When I breastfed D.J. I swear he reminded me of Dean eating."

"Moe is going to wake up soon and he's going to get a big lunch. Mark my words."

It was if Moe heard Pam because he woke up and stretched out in his chair. He slowly looked around the room with half closed eyes then opened them all of the way.

"Oh, hi everybody. I'm going to get some lunch. I'll be right back. Does anyone want anything?"

"I do," Dean, Aaron, and Jim said together.

All of the males left to get something to eat, leaving the women in the room.

"Typical," Lisa, Renee, Cecilia, and Pam said together.

* * *

Pam, Moe, and Cecilia all kissed Adelina on her forehead then Pam pulled her blanket over her. They both couldn't bring themselves to lay Adelina down but they knew they had to. They closed her door as they went back to their rooms to lie down for the night. After Pam and Moe said goodnight to Cecilia and gave her hugs and kisses, they retreated to their room where Moe began to rub Pam's feet as she relaxed in bed.

"Thank you," Pam said.

"You're welcome," Moe said. "You alright?"

"Yup. I'm even better now that you're rubbing my feet."

"I'm happy. I'm taking another week off of work so I can help you with the baby."

"Aw, Moe. Thanks but you don't have take another week off of work."

"Pamela, I'm taking another week off. I don't want to go back to work just yet. I want to spend some time with you and Adelina. I know for a fact I'm going to miss my baby when I go back to work. Both of my babies. I know your mom is here but I still want to look after the baby with you and Mom."

"Aww." Pam kissed Moe on his forehead. "Well, enjoy your time home. Because when you go back to work, I'll definitely will cook up a scheme to scare you when you come home from your first day back at work."

"Typical of you," Moe said. "And if Adelina wakes up during the night, I'll go get her."

"You're so sweet, you know that?"

"I know. I'm just excited about being a new father is all."

"I'm excited about being a new mother. We'll be fine. Just fine."

"Yes we will."

Pam and Moe shared a long passionate kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"No, D.J.!" Aaron said as the baby knocked over his lego tower. Aaron shook his head at his cousin as he picked D.J. up and stood him to the side and started to clean up his legos. D.J. stared and watched his cousin pick up the legos and put them back together. He giggled and reached for the legos again but was stopped by his cousin who sat him in his lap. "Here, you can help me build the legos."

Soon after, Blue came bursting into the living room after being let in the house by Dean. Blue came rushing over to Aaron and the baby extremely excited.

"No, Blue!" Aaron said.

Blue ignored Aaron and knocked over his tower as he placed his two front paws on Aaron's leg and barked.

"I can't win..." Aaron said.

Dean came over and picked up the baby.

"Blue, go eat your food," he said. "Go on, boy."

Blue trotted towards his bowl and began to eat his food.

"Okay, now I can finish building this tower," Aaron said.

"You're doing a good job. I know the baby and the dog can be riots," Dean said.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm almost finished."

Destinee came skipping out to the living room and joined her cousin on the floor.

"My turn to build!" she said.

"Alrighty," Aaron said.

Dean took the baby in his room and laid him down on the bed. Renee came into the room from the bathroom and saw Dean changing D.J.'s diaper.

"Just one drop of pee and that's it," she muttered to herself.

Dean gave her an evil side eye as he changed D.J.'s diaper quickly.

"Hush up, woman," he said.

"You changed his diaper mighty fast there," Renee said. "Were you scared!?"

"No, I wasn't!" Dean said.

"You sound like it!"

"Whatever, Renee!"

D.J. started laughing as his parent's went back and forth with each other. Renee laid down next to the baby and kissed his cheek.

"Next time, pee on Daddy!" she said.

"Daddy..." D.J. said. "Daddy!"

Dean laid down on the opposite side of D.J. and kissed his cheek as well.

"At your service. Don't listen to your mother. She's crazy."

"At least I'm not forgetful like your father."

"I am not that damn forgetful. Don't you have cowboy wallpaper to put up in the bathroom!?"

"Language! And yes. As a matter of fact, _you're_ going to help me do it!"

"Hmph!" Dean laid on his back, put his hands behind his head, and stared up at the wall. "I ain't doing nothin'."

"Oh?" Renee said.

"Yep!" D.J. rolled over and climbed onto his father's face, pressing his tiny hand into Dean's eyeball. "D.J., why are you smooshing my eye?"

"Because that's what you get." Renee got back up and went to the bathroom again. "Ya know, I would really, really, really, like your help!"

"Wha-"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top!"

"Hold on." Dean took D.J. back into the living room and put him in his playpin. "Look after D.J., alright? I'm going to help Mommy in the bathroom, okay?"

"Okie dokie," Destinee and Aaron said.

Dean went back into his room to join Renee in the bathroom. He snorted when he saw Renee on the stepping ladder putting the wallpaper up.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You. Six years into our relationship and it's still cute how tiny you are compared to me."

"Oh, it's cute how big you are compared to me."

Dean stepped on the ladder behind Renee and helped her stick the wallpaper to the wall. He kissed her neck and cupped her breasts with his hands. Renee leaned her head back onto Dean's shoulder and looked up at him.

"Wallpaper first. Dinner first. Kids being put to bed first. Blue being put to bed. Then you can sail right into my docks."

"Hmm. Sort of kind of want my ship to get to your docks right now...but I'll wait."

"Continue to help me with this wallpaper, cowboy."

"Will do, ma'am."


	100. Chapter 100

Renee woke up in the morning and rolled over onto Dean who was still sound asleep. Renee placed a finger on Dean's parted lips then kissed him. Dean then woke up after a few minutes to see Renee staring down at him with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, darling," she said.

"Good morning, love," Dean said. "Your lips are so soft."

"I know. That's why I like kissing you. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Food."

"Alright, funny guy." Renee got off of Dean but he pulled her right back down on the bed and got on top of her. They were interrupted by a knock on the door from Destinee.

"Daddy, Mommy, there's a spider in my room!"

"Let's go save the day," Renee said.

"Oh let's," Dean said, grabbing one of his sandals.

Destinee waited for her parents inside of her room and pointed at a corner near her closet.

"He's right over there! Hurry, before he runs away!"

"He's over there, hmm?" Dean said. He walked over to the corner to see a little spider crawling up the wall with ease. Dean hit the spider hard and smashed it on the floor when it landed to make sure it was dead. "There."

Renee got some tissue and picked up the spider and went to flush it down the toilet.

"I hate spiders," Destinee said.

"I know you do," Dean said. "You won't see him again. Let's go to the kitchen."

"Wait, I have to show you something first." Destinee opened her backpack and pulled out a picture. "I painted a picture of me, you, D.J., and Mommy."

Dean smiled when he saw the picture. To him, it would put any other artist to shame.

"Best family ever, eh? I can't argue with that!" Dean said. "I know where it can go."

Dean took Destinee into the kitchen and stuck the picture she painted onto the refrigerator with a magnet.

"It looks nice and pretty up there!" Destinee said.

"It surely looks pretty," Dean said. "Where's Blue? Have you seen him by any chance?"

"He was sleeping in my bathroom," Destinee said. "He'll be out soon."

Renee walked into the kitchen with the baby in her arms and sat him in his high seat. He had a big frown on his face because he had just woken up so he wasn't in the brightest mood.

"Who wants banana waffles!?" Renee said.

"We do!" Dean and Destinee said. Dean lifted Destinee up so that she could kiss her brother on his cheek.

"Don't be mad be happy," Destinee said.

Dean kissed D.J. on his forehead, causing the baby to put his two hands on his head and smile a little.

"There's that smile!" Dean said.

Renee smiled as she begin to cook breakfast.

"I'm going to help you, Mommy! I want to help! Daddy, we should help Mommy cook breakfast!"

"Will do!" Dean said.

He grabbed an egg out of the egg carton Renee had sat on the counter but dropped it as soon as he picked it up.

"Nice going," Renee said.

"I try," Dean said.

Destinee giggled as she stood on her stool and grabbed an egg out of the carton, cracked it on the side of the mixing bowl, the emptied the egg into it.

"There!" she said. "Don't crack another egg on the floor, Daddy!"

"I'll try!" Dean said.

* * *

Pamela rocked the baby in her arms as she fell asleep after getting fed. Moe sat down next to Pamela on the bed and kissed the baby's head.

"You know, I can't recall the last time she fussed a lot whenever she was hungry. Maybe a cry here and there but that's it."

"I know. Crazy but true. My mother went to the grocery store, huh?"

"Yeah. She's going to buy the baby another pacifier in case the baby's current one gets lost."

"Haha. Typical of her to do. She's always been the type to stock up on things."

"Adelina will definitely be spoiled by her grandmother."

"And her father, too."

Moe nodded his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yup. You're right. I'll take her to her nursery."

Pam handed the baby over to Moe and got up.

"I'm hungry. Do we have any popcorn?"

"I'm glad you asked me that because I forgot to tell you that I bought you some more popcorn."

"Why, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Pam went to the kitchen and made herself some popcorn. Moe joined her in the kitchen and grabbed some chips out of the cupboard and begin eating them.

"I want some!"

"No, you already have your popcorn!" Moe held up the chips above his head but dropped them on the floor when Pam tickled him.

"Oh, you're cleaning this up!" Pam said. She took her popcorn out of the microwave when it finished cooking, opened the bag, and started eating it. She grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge then walked out of the kitchen. "Them chips aren't gonna pick up themselves!"

Moe shook his head, chuckled, then cleaned the chips up off of the floor.

"Ain't this a blimp..."

* * *

"You...are...the...cutest...baby..." Dean to D.J. as he kissed him after every word. He buckled the baby into his car seat and waited for Destinee to hop into the seat next to the baby.

"You don't have to buckle me in, Daddy, I got it. There! See?"

"That's my big girl." Dean kissed her forehead then shut the back door. He got into the front seat of the car, started the engine, then backed out of the driveway and drove down the street. When he got to the stop sign however, he started to think.

"What?" Renee asked.

"I forgot my wallet on the coffee table..." Dean said.

"Really, Dean!?"

"Yeah really, Renee."

"I have your wallet," Destinee said. She pulled her father's wallet out of her little book bag and held it up for him to see.

"Thank you!" Dean said.

"You're welcome!" Destinee said. She threw her father's wallet at him and almost hit him in the eye. "Oops...sorry, Daddy."

"No, no...it's fine, sweetie. Just fine!" Dean said as he put his wallet in the cup holder beside him and drove off. "Wait...is Blue in the truck?"

The dog barked in response to what Dean said.

"There's your answer, Mr. Forgetful," Renee said.

Dean shot Renee a quick glance.

"I want you to know I have the best dang memory. I may forget some things but I have a good memory."

"Of course you do, Daddy! But you forgot your wallet...tsk tsk. Oh, Daddy."

"Oh, Destinee," Dean said as he looked in the rear view mirror at Destinee and smiled.

Her and D.J. smiled at their father and giggled when he made a funny face. Renee simply shook her head while smiling and looked out the window at the scenery.

Him and Renee dropped the kids and Blue off at his parent's house and headed straight to their usual and favorite bar. Once there, Dean made sure not to forget his wallet in the truck as he shoved it right into his pocket and got out. He helped Renee out of the truck and walked with her to the entrance.

"The Getaway...didn't know they change the name of the bar until now. When was the last time we where here anyways?" Renee asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest..."

"Oh why did I ask you...you forget every damn thing."

"You know what..."

"What?"

"Wait til we get home."

"Yeah, uh huh."

Renee quickly found a table and sat down at it.

"What would you like to end, Ms. I look damn good in those jeans?" Dean asked.

"A cheeseburger with everything on it, garlic curly fries, and a sprite. Please and thank you Mr. Forgetful."

"Coming right up, Madam."

Renee watched as Dean went to order the food and stuck her tongue out at him when he stuck his tongue out at her first. When he came back with the food, he munched on Renee's fries first, much to her chagrin. She drunk some of Dean's drink in retaliation and pinched his arm. Dean chuckled and gave Renee his signature chipmunk cheek smile.

Karaoke begin to start soon after and once Renee and Dean finished their food, Dean took Renee's hand and led her to the karaoke floor. He took the microphone and started singing to her and twisting her around everywhere. Renee couldn't stop smiling as she held onto Dean as he belted out every tune then finished his session by giving her a kiss on her cheek.

After the bar, Dean took Renee to the bowling alley, the very place that they met. They ended up getting the very lane that they had met each other. Only this time, it was the both of them bowling. Dean almost tripped over his own two feet as he rolled the ball, trying to outdo Renee who went first. Renee had tears of laughter as she watched Dean bowl and laughed hysterically when Dean actually fell on his butt. She helped him up but almost fell herself.

"Ha!" Dean said.

"Oh, you know I love you," Renee said.

"Whatever, toots!" Dean said, chuckling.

Dean and Renee finished there game, with Renee emerging the victor.

"I'll win next time."

"Yeah, okay!"

Dean pulled Renee to him and smiled.

"You know what? This is the same lane where we first met."

Renee looked around real quick and nodded her head.

"You know what...it is!"

"Mmhmm. I may forget a lot of things but I'll never forget when we first met. It was a very special day for me. One I could relive over and over again along with the other countless memories we've made with each other."

"I would, too. I'm very glad I met you, Dean."

"And I'm very glad I met you, too, Renee."

The two of them then left the bowling alley and headed back to the truck. Before they got in, Dean grabbed Renee, picked her up, spun around with her once, then shared a passionate kiss with her. He put her back on her feet, kissed her again, and the two of them hugged each other tightly.

The two of them thought that they would never find the right person to be with but they ended up finding each other. Despite all of the bad things they've been through, the good outweighed the bad.

And they knew they were meant for each other.

* * *

 **Author's Note: AAAANNNNDDD THAT'S A WRAP! But wait...there's more in the upcoming sequel "Always and Forever" soon! Thank you for reading and all of the reviews! You guys are the very best!**


End file.
